Mariposa Nocturna
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Una serie de secuestros y asesinatos han atemorizado a toda Londres, tras exhaustos intentos, ni siquiera el Perro o la Araña de la Reina Victoria pueden solucionarlo. Sin embargo, su Majestad decide tomar cartas en el asunto, pidiendo la ayuda de su aliado mas eficiente, el Joker de la noche.
1. Prologo

¡Hola a todos!...antes que nada voy a agradecer a todos lo que leeran/leen mi fic...sobre todo a mis amigos que me han molestado por publicarla.. ¬¬ ..

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenece son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

Si fuera mío, esto habría ocurrido en una tercera temporada...

Sin mas preámbulos, la historia.

* * *

_….. ¿A qué le temes? ... ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?..._

─¿Mi mayor miedo? …─ Cuestionó una voz desconcertada. ─Mamá yo…. ¿Tengo miedo?...─ A pesar del esfuerzo, ningún otro sonido escapó de su garganta.

_…. Si pudieras hacer algo por quien amas ¿Correrías el riesgo, inclusive siendo consciente de que tal vez fracases?..._

─Papá ¿Soy valiente?... ¿Puedo llegar a ser valiente como tú?

_…Puedes lograrlo si realmente te esfuerzas…._

_…Solo confía en ti cariño, como todos nosotros lo hacemos_

─¡Esperen! ¡No! …. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

_…Creo….Creo qué estarás bien…_

_ ** .**_

**_ ._**

**_ ._**

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente para descubrir la oscuridad de la habitación, el sonido de su entrecortada respiración hacía eco por doquier, y acompañaba al copas los latidos de su corazón. Movió la mano para tocarse la frente, sintiendo el sudor causado por la pesadilla, un pequeño suspiro no tuvo impedimento para escaparse y fijó la vista en el gigantesco ventanal.

La brisa se colaba por la diminuta abertura y mecía con gracia las cortinas oscuras, un rayo fugitivo iluminaba la alfombra, además de la ropa esparcida en el suelo.

─Tsk─ Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se cruzó de brazos. ─Malditos bastardos─ Murmuró sabiendo que lo habrán escuchado.

Lentamente, quitó las sabanas de seda carmesí y se levantó con cuidado de no generar algún ruido. Sus pies descalzos sentían la frialdad del piso, sin embargo, no parecía incomodarle. Corrió la tela con suavidad y contempló el paisaje nocturno.

Las copas de los arboles se desplazaban con el viento, el firmamento se encontraba despejado y las estrellas podían brillar con intensidad. Todo era tan diferente a su hogar, _muy diferente._

─¿Qué es el miedo?─ Indagó por lo bajo. ─Y ¿Por qué lo asocio con la oscuridad?─ Con cuidado, poso su mano en el cristal de la ventana.

El astro lunar fue cubierto repentinamente por nubes grises, más la persona que admiraba la arboleda no se inmuto de ello, continuo allí, observando todo. Una sonrisa burlona surco en su faz, ya qué había percibido la presencia de _ellos._

En medio de las tinieblas de la alcoba, _2_ orbes rojizos aparecieron repentinamente, adquiriendo un brillo singular, qué podía llegar a considerarse divertido, más los dueños de aquellos ojos guardaron silencio. La mirada azul del joven se desvió hacia la entrada, manteniéndose fija en los dos extraños.

─Creo qué…. Estaremos bien─ La sonrisa se ensanchó. ─Será divertido. ¿No piensan lo mismo?─ Los intrusos rieron cínicamente. ─¿O no?..._demonios_─ Declaró cortante, ganándose la risa de los extraños de mirada carmesí.

El muchacho incrustó las uñas en el vidrio, trazando finas líneas hasta uno de los marcos de madera, acompañado por un molesto sonido, y se alejó con rapidez para reírse por lo bajo. La luna volvió a brillar en el cielo, bañando con su luz los cabellos negro azulados de su espectador.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, algo cortito, pero que se le va a hacer...

Toda critica o comentario es bien recibido...

Atten: Canciones de Cuna.


	2. Capitulo I

¡Hola una vez más! ...He aquí el primer capitulo de mi amado fic...Ahora lo de siempre

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor...

Si fuera mío, habria menos indirectas y mucha mas acción...(en todos los sentidos)

¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Un suave golpe en la puerta hizo acto de presencia, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para despertar a la persona qué dormía plácidamente en la habitación. Como siempre, sin esperar alguna respuesta ingresó y sonrió con burla al ver qué sus sospechas eran ciertas, más no se atrevió a reírse, porque era consciente de las posibles consecuencias.

Se dirigió hacia el ventanal y corrió las cortinas delicadamente, permitiendo a la luz solar atravesar por todo el cuarto, un de eso rayos luminosos alcanzó el rostro del adolescente dormido, quien soltó un gemido de protesta e intentó esconderse entre las sabanas.

─_Bocchan_, es hora de despertarse─ Enunció con calma y recibió un gruñido como respuesta.

El sirviente rió por lo bajo acercándose hasta la cama y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo del almohadón que cubría la cabeza de su amo. Él lo miró de manera fulminante, pero su mayordomo continuo sonriendo con aires divertidos.

─Ahora que me concede el honor de verle el rostro. ¿Quiere qué le ayude a vestirse?─ Cuestionó de repente.

─No necesito tu ayuda. Tráeme el desayuno y no tardes─ Manifestó cortante.

─_Yes, my lord_─ Aseveró mientras hacia una reverencia y luego abandonó la alcoba.

─Tsk. Maldito infeliz─ Musitó con la mirada fija en la puerta.

De alguna manera termino por tranquilizarse y se percato de qué la ropa qué debía usar estaba acomodadas en el borde de la cama, cada una de las prendas en perfecto orden, como siempre lo ordenaba. No pudo evitar sonreír por un momento, pero ello terminó en convertirse en un ceño fruncido al escuchar que llamaron a la puerta.

─Adelante─ La entrada se abrió y su mayordomo ingresó con el desayuno.

─Lamento la tardanza─ Mencionó situándose a su lado. ─Espero que todo sea de su agrado─ Colocó suavemente la bandeja de plata en el regazo de su amo.

─No tienes que disculparte, después de todo estas aquí─ Dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida. ─Creí que me traerías té─ Dejó la taza de porcelana en el plato correspondiente.

─Le ruego que me perdone por ello─ Expresó con voz monótona.

─Eso ya no tiene importancia, no moriré por beber un día café. A menos que lo hayas envenenado.

Como todas las mañanas leía las noticias del periódico, esperando encontrar algo interesante para él. Mientras sostenía el café, su mirada pasaba con gran rapidez entre cada uno de los artículos hasta detenerse en uno muy peculiar.

─Nunca imagine que la empresa creciera de esa manera en este país, hay una aumento del 40% de compra respecto a nuestros productos─ Frunció su ceño ligeramente. ─Aún no puedo asimilar ese hecho.

─Hemos estado durante un mes y la compañía_ Moonlight _es reconocida por cada londinense, inclusive los infantes saben la existencia de ella. Debe sentirse orgulloso por ello─ Acomodó su gafas con cuidado. ─¿No es así?_ Danna-sama_─ Cuestionó divertido.

─¿A qué hora vendrá el representante de los trabajadores?─ Indagó ignorando aquel comentario.

─La reunión será a las _19:00 Pm_─ Sacó un reloj de su bolsillo. ─Tiene exactamente nueve horas con cincuenta y siete minutos de sobra─ Expuso guardando el pequeño instrumento.

─No pienso cancelar mis clases de equitación por esa reunión─ Declaró cortante. ─Llegaré puntual.

─Muy bien. Iré a preparar lo necesario para el evento de hoy─ Se inclinó levemente y caminó rumbo a la salida.

─Espero que hagan sentir cómodo a nuestro invitado, de lo contrario, tendrán qué enfrentarse al castigo que les impondré─ Ultimó y una vez más dio un sorbo a la bebida.

─_Yes, your highness─ _Murmuró mirándolo sobre el hombro para luego salir de la habitación.

Bufó con fastidio y su flequillo se movió cubriéndole los ojos, mordió su labio inferior conteniéndose de soltar una maldición, aunque sabía qué no duraría por mucho.

─Nuestro invitado debe sentirse satisfecho con la estadía en la mansión.

Su mirada se dirigió a la mesita de caoba junto a la cama y tomó el parche oscuro que había sobre ella, para poder cubrirse el lado derecho del rostro.

.

.

.

─Esperemos qué su estancia aquí sea re confortable señor─ Enunció con calma mientras guiaba al invitado por los corredores.

─Estoy muy agradecido por este honor, poder conocer al dueño de la empresa Moonlight─ Su mirada recorrió cada uno de los cuadros de la pared. ─Qué hermosas pinturas ¿Debieron de ser costosas?

─En efecto. Son parte de la colección de un grupo de artistas muy talentosos─ Lo miró de reojo. ─¿Ha oído hablar de_ El jinete azul_?─ Indagó con cierto dejo de burla en su voz.

─No, no he escuchado nada de ello, sin embargo, debe ser un pintor nuevo. ¿No es así?─ por alguna razón, se sentía nervioso al estar cerca de ese mayordomo.

─Para ustedes, podría decirse que si─ Respondió abriendo las puertas de la oficina de su amo.

El hombre no comprendió esas palabras, mas opto por ignorar aquel comentario e ingresó al estudio. Una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de él al contemplar la sala; los muebles que había eran de madera oscura, tres sillones de cuero negro cerca de la chimenea y un amplio escritorio junto al ventanal, el cual era cubierto por unas cortinas azules con bordes grises.

─Vaya, parece qué el amo no ha terminado sus clases─ Sacó rápidamente su reloj de bolsillo. ─Y él había prometido ser puntual─ Mencionó molesto.

─Es algo extraño en él─ Expuso una voz masculina detrás de ellos. ─Encantado de conocerlo señor, soy uno de los sirvientes de la familia _Nightkerville_ y estaré a su servicio en esta ocasión─ Una fina sonrisa adorno su rostro.

─Ah... un placer también─ Murmuró desconcertado. ─Por lo que veo, el señor Nightkerville no se encuentra aquí.

─El joven amo─ Corrigió uno de los funcionarios. ─El padre de nuestro amo no vive en la mansión, por ese motivo, su hijo prefiere que se refieran a él como "joven amo"─ Manifestó de manera brusca, ganándose la risa del mayordomo menor.

Benjamín contempló a los dos sirvientes. Uno de ellos, el que lo guió hasta el estudio, tenía el cabello castaño claro con algunos mechones ondulados en las puntas, sus ojos, ocultas tras unas gafas, reflejaban frialdad y la expresión monótona en su rostro le incomodó. Mientras qué el otro funcionario continuaba sonriendo con burla, y su mirada celeste brillaba con intensidad, dos mechones negros enmarcaban su faz y resaltaban la palidez de ella. Los trajes de ambos eran iguales, cada prenda de vestir oscura, con excepción de las camisa, azul y celeste respectivamente.

─¿Ocurre algo señor?─ Cuestionó con falsa preocupación. ─Puede tomar asiento, nuestro amo está por venir.

─Uh… de acuerdo─ Expreso totalmente sorprendido.

Al tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, los funcionarios no tardaron en servirle, ofreciéndole una copa de vino y algún postre del carrito qué habían traído con anterioridad. El invitado no salía del asombro, y ahora, una parte suya comenzó a dudar con respecto a lo que haría, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

─Veo, que nuestro invitado es atendido como se lo merece─ Mencionó una voz juvenil.

Recostado sobre la puerta y cruzado ligeramente de brazos se hallaba el amo de la mansión. Una sonrisa encantadora surcaba su faz de porcelana, fina y delicada, sin un rastro de imperfección. Caminó hacia el escritorio sosteniendo en su mano derecha una fusta de color dorado.

─Lamento la tardanza, pero _Flip-Flop_ no ha querido soltarme─ Dejó sobre el mueble el sombrero oscuro qué estaba usando. ─Estoy realmente feliz de conocer al vocero de los trabajadores de mi empresa, soy dichoso de hablar con usted señor─ Estrecho su mano.

─¿Eh?... Ah sí, igualmente. Siendo sincero, creí que Rumsfeld se reuniría con usted, sin embargo, le ha ocurrido lo mismo que a mi hermano─ Expuso sin medir sus palabras.

─¿Qué le ha sucedido?─ Indagó mirando de reojo a sus mayordomos, quienes asintieron y abandonaron la habitación.

─Hace tiempo atrás tuvo un accidente y el resultado de ello, fue la perdida de la movilidad en sus piernas y en el brazo izquierdo─ Su mirada se dirigió al suelo. ─Prefiero no recordar aquellos momentos.

─Comprendo, no quise incomodarlo─ Suspiró con tranquilidad. ─Se qué ustedes están acostumbrados a cenar a estas horas, por lo que me disculpo, ya qué no hemos preparado nada para ello. ¿Le molestaría si continuamos esta plática en la sala de juegos? ¿O desea qué nos quedemos aquí?

─No….No me molestaría.

A una distancia prudencial siguió al amo de la finca.

Mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos, no pudo evitar estudiar con la mirada al joven Nightkerville. Llevaba un saco oscuro que terminaba en la cadera, el cual tenía el mismo color qué las calzas y botas de montar; pero dos pequeños detalles llamaron su atención. La primera era qué el adolescente usaba un bastón negro de mango plateado para caminar, logrón distinguir algunos grabados en el, casi imperceptibles. Y lo segundo era el color de su cabello, un negro azulado brillante y, podía jurar que vio algunos rizos rubios en la parte baja.

─Aquí es─ El invitado salió de sus pensamientos. ─Espero que se sienta a gusto─ Dijo sonriente.

─Increíble─ Murmuró admirando cada detalle del salón.

─¿Si verdad?─ Lo guió hasta uno de los sillones. ─Ahora sí, hablemos del motivo de esta reunión, porque puedo intuir que deben ser problemas financieros─ Se cruzó de piernas mientras recostaba la mejilla en su mano.

─Está en lo correcto. La producción en la empresa ha aumentado notoriamente y eso no lo discutiremos, pero, existen algunos inconvenientes que opacan este hecho. Un grupo de trabajadores están molestos por la falta de pago en sus salarios─ Expuso seriamente.

─¿Atraso en los salarios? Tonterías, cada uno de los salarios fue entregado en su tiempo correspondiente─ Frunció su ceño y se percató de qué los sirvientes habían vuelto.

─Eso no es lo que ellos piensan. Además de pedir que se les pague, desean un aumento del 20% y si no se cumplen sus expectativas, amenazan con tomar otro tipo de medidas─ Observó que el sirviente menor le ofrecía una copa. ─Gracias.

─¿Las medidas que tomaran serian una huelga y luego la renuncia?─ El hombre asintió. ─Creo que este grupo terminará perdiendo, muchas personas desean pertenecer a la compañía de mi familia─ Su mirada se poso en la copa. ─Me extraña que Smith no me haya informado de este inconveniente.

─La semana anterior nos ha enviado un informe de los ingresos y egresos económicos, según las estadísticas no se registró ningún tipo de discontinuidad o error─ Expuso el mayordomo de ojos verdes.

─A menos, que el imprevisto ocurriera posterior al momento de ser enviado el informe─ Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho. ─¿No le parece extraño amo?

─Sea a mi parecer o no, no podemos continuar con las dudas, menos en esta época del año, se acercan uno de los periodos con mayor demanda─ Declaró cortante. ─También existe la posibilidad de que Smith no haya podido alertarme de esto.

─Si me lo permite joven Nightkerville, creo que la solución es más que clara. Los empleados solicitan sus pagos inmediatamente y siendo franco, creo que merecen tenerlos─ Una sonrisa lúgubre adornó su rostro.

El funcionario más joven frunció su ceño, el gesto de ese hombre le molesto por completo y al parecer no fue al único, miró de reojo al otro sirviente, quien también noto la acción. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos podía hacer algo, no mientras su señor no se los ordenara, pero las sospechas que tenían no desaparecieron.

─_Evan, Ethan_. Reúnan el dinero necesario para pagar estas repentinas deudas─ Enunció mirando a sus mayordomos.

─Pero…Danna-sama─ Intentó objetar, mas su amo se lo impidió.

─No cuestionen mi orden. Ustedes saben donde se encuentra lo que les he pedido─ Ambos lo obedecieron al instante. ─Lamento sus comportamientos, son algo desconfiados al principio, mas cuando los conoces en verdad son muy confiables─ Mencionó en tono burlesco.

─No tiene de que preocuparse conde, comprendo la actitud hostil y─ Se detuvo al ver la mueca de disgusto en el joven.

─¡Oh! Lo lamento si lo sorprendí, es solo que, no estoy acostumbrado que me llamen por mi título, es todo─ Rió por lo bajo. ─Y dígame señor ¿A usted le gustan los juegos de mesa?─ El hombre asintió en silencio. ─¿Por qué no jugamos a uno mientras esperamos a mis sirvientes?

─Será un honor jugar contra usted conde─ Sonrió con falsedad. ─Sin embargo, me temo que desconozco mucho juegos, salvo el ajedrez─ Se incomodó ante la sonrisa del noble.

─No he traído de mi hogar el juego de ajedrez─ Se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia uno de los estantes. ─¿Ha oído de "las Damas"?

─No.

─Es un juego muy fácil, se lo explicaré─ Posó en la mesa un tablero de cuadros marfil y negro. ─Las fichas se ubican en estos casilleros y se mueven de manera perpendicular─ Corrió una de las piezas. ─El objetivo de este juego es adquirir las fichas del contrincante, además de alcanzar el territorio enemigo. Si una de las fichas llega al extremo contrario se convierte en "Dama" y puede avanzar y retroceder a su gusto. ¿Lo ha comprendido señor?─ El invitado asintió. ─Muy bien, usted tendrá las oscuras y yo las marfil, por lo tanto comience el juego.

─Es muy similar al ajedrez. Realmente interesante.

─¿Cómo se encuentran nuestros trabajadores?─ Cuestionó obviando el comentario.

─Satisfechos con lo que su empresa les proporciona, ya sea en salud como las viviendas que ha entregado─ Tomó una de las fichas claras. ─Debo ser sincero con usted conde. Al descubrir uno de los secretos de la empresa, me sentí sorprendido, era algo impensable. Mujeres teniendo los mismos trabajos que los hombres. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido esta idea tan descabellada?

─No es descabellado. Una mujer es capaz de realizar cualquier trabajo, inclusive si solo es considerado para los hombres─ Mencionó seriamente. ─Cada una de mis empleadas guarda el secreto celosamente, pues temen las opiniones de la sociedad en la que viven, pero aún así, se sienten satisfechas ante el hecho de ser independientes. A demás saben que cuando gusten pueden renunciar y se les pagara la indemnización correspondiente.

─Es usted muy generoso. Gracias a su compañía, mi hija vive cómodamente, aunque es difícil criarla siendo viudo, ella extraña demasiado a su madre.

─Puedo entenderla, estar alejado de los padres es horrible─ Mencionó con tristeza.

El señor se sorprendió al ver el tablero, muy pocas piezas, pertenecientes al noble, aún estaban en juego, pero él no parecía importarle. Un aura impenetrable lo rodeaba, demostrando ser intocable para los demás, un ser perfecto, no había duda de que pertenecía a la realeza. Sin embargo…

─Conde, siento la necesidad de preguntarle algo que ha rondado por mi mente─ El noble levantó la mirada luego de mover una ficha. ─Perdóneme si lo ofendo pero, usted tiene cierto parecido a otro aristócrata─ Mencionó nervioso. ─¿Ha escuchado o tenido la oportunidad de conocer al conde _Phantomhive?_─

─¿El conde Phantomhive?─ Repitió sus palabras. ─Tal vez suene extraño, pero muchas personas me confunden con él, más aún no he tenido el pacer de conocerlo personalmente─ Mencionó y su mirada azul brilló. ─Aquí entre nos, ni siquiera sé quién es esa persona.

─Es el dueño de una compañía de juguetes. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, él lidera la empresa familiar─ Dijo con seriedad.

─¿Compañía de juguetes?, que divertido─ Se recostó en el sillón. ─En mi caso es totalmente diferente, solo estoy rodeado por agujas, telas e hilos─ Expuso con burla.

─¿Podría preguntarle algo más?─ El menor asintió. ─Es a cerca de la finca Nightkerville, mas no sé cómo expresar mi duda─ Masajeó la parte baja de su cabeza. ─Es algo… fue un poco…eh…la apariencia que tiene─ Suspiró cansado. ─No deseo molestarlo con mis comentarios.

─No lo hace. Lo que sucede, es que esta mansión se encuentra en una apariencia demacrada por determinada razón, pero me temo qué no puedo revelarle el motivo de ello.

─Ya veo─ Su sonrisa creció al comprobar, una vez más, el tablero. ─Qué sorpresa, creí qué usted sería bueno en este juego─

─Y lo soy, nunca he perdido una partida en mi vida─ Ultimó moviendo otra ficha clara –Sea el juego que sea.

─Me parece algo extraño, a usted solo le quedan 3 fichas mientras que a mi 7. Por lo que veo, esta partida terminará pronto─ Ganó otra de las piezas marfil y sonrió victorioso.

─Tiene razón. Este juego terminó─ Sentenció cortante y miró sonriente al hombre.

En un ágil movimiento, logró capturar las fichas de su oponente hasta alcanzar el otro extremo del tablero, situado sobre su pieza una de color oscuro. Benjamín no salía del desconcierto, había creído que ganaría.

─¿Cómo….lo ha hecho?─ Indagó en un murmullo.

─Es solo una simple táctica. Hacerle creer al enemigo que lleva la victoria, dejándolo completamente vulnerable ante la derrota─ Se cruzó de piernas de manera elegante. ─ ¿No le parece divertido?

─Yo…─ Sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón. ─Debo…yo debo hacer….una llamada─ Se tensó al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

─Claro. Evan, Ethan, el señor desea usar el teléfono, acompáñelo─ Ordenó.

─Entendido─ Respondieron a coro.

Al ver que los tres desaparecieron de su vista suspiró con tranquilidad, contempló el ventanal de la habitación, molestándose de que era de noche.

─Haré que busquen mi juego de ajedrez, detesto no utilizarlo─ Murmuró suavemente. ─Al igual que papá─ Miró fijamente el anillo de su mano izquierda, admirando la gema de color _violeta._

**.**

**.**

**.**

─Estaremos cerca por si nos necesita─ Aseveró el mayordomo menor y ambos salieron del cuarto.

Cuando aquellos funcionarios desaparecieron no perdió el tiempo, marcó consuma rapidez un numero y con sus manos temblorosas sostenía el tubo esperando que le respondieran. Intentó calmar su ritmo cardiaco, sin embargo, no lo consiguió.

_─¿Hola? ¿Si quien habla?─ _Cuestionó la voz de un niño.

─Phillip, quiero….quiero hablar con…– Murmuro al borde de la histeria.

─_¿Benjamín? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Te ha sucedido algo?─_

─¡PHILLIP POR FAVOR! Quiero hablar con nuestro hermano– Suplicó con desesperación, rogando internamente que no hayan escuchado su grito.

_─De acuerdo, espera un momento por favor._

─¿_Benjamín? ¿Qué ocurre? Phillip parecía algo asustado y…_

─Hermano ¿Por qué? ¡Me has mentido! Dijiste que sería fácil quitarle dinero a este niño, pero me has enviado a cavar mi propia tumba.

_─¿De qué estás hablando?_

─¡De la realidad! Me encuentro en presencia de la misma persona que te dejo postrado sin poder caminar, ahora temo por mi vida. Más al escuchar las palabras de ese mocoso─ Murmuró asustado.

_─¿A qué te refieres? El maldito bastardo era el conde Phantomhive. Nadie me ha creído que ese mayordomo fue el causante de mi accidente, me tomaron por loco─_ Musitó con rabia _─Hermano, hemos estado planeando esto durante mucho tiempo, no puedes darte por vencido tan fácilmente. Piensa en tu hija ¿No quieres darle lo mejor a ella?_

─¿Entonces para ti, es mejor que ella sea huérfana a que viva en la miseria?─ Indagó cínicamente. ─Esos dos mayordomos que rodean al niño, hay algo extraño en ellos.

_─Concéntrate en nuestro plan, confió en ti hermano._

─Creeré en tu palabra, solo por esta vez─ Sonrió con burla. ─¿Sabes? Fue muy fácil engañar a ese engendro de sangre azul, muy fácil. Mañana llegaré con el dinero y nos iremos de esa pocilga en la que vivimos.

_─Confió en ti Benjamín─ _Colgó el teléfono y se preparó para continuar con el plan.

.

.

.

─Tsk─ Frunció su ceño. ─¿Así que "engendro de sangre azul"? Muy original la manera de referirse a mi─ Hizo girar entre sus dedos una ficha negra. ─Evan, Ethan, encárguense de satisfacer las necesidades de nuestro invitado.

_─Yes, my little prince─_ Enunciaron al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia.

─Odio que hagan referencia a mi título estúpido─ Saltó la ficha y esta se estrelló contra el suelo. ─Pero, una de las cosas que más odio es la mentira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

─Creí que esos inútiles me esperarían─ Aseveró fastidiado mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

El sonido de sus pasos retumbaban por todo el lugar, el ambiente comenzaba a sentirse frio y de repente, sintió la sensación de ser observado. Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar un murmullo casi imperceptible, buscó la causa de aquel sonido, mas no encontró nada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y el miedo no tardo en aparecer. Corrió aprisa por los corredores percibiendo las suaves carcajadas de fondo, más específicamente risas de niños pequeños. Los cuadros se sacudían bruscamente al punto de escapar de la pared, algunos terminaron estrellándose contra el suelo y sus restos eran esparcidos alrededor.

Pero antes de que pudiera escaparse, una puerta se abrió sorpresivamente y él termino golpeándose contra ella, terminando en el suelo inconsciente.

─¡Que sorpresa! Parece que el señor Benjamín se encuentra cansado─ Enunció con burla. ─¿Qué dices Evan? ¿Lo ayudamos?─ El mayordomo mayor se acomodo las gafas con suavidad.

─Me parece una excelente idea, después de todo, Danna-sama ha ordenado que nuestro invitado tenga las comodidades que se merece─ Murmuro tomando en sus brazos al hombre y comenzando a caminar.

─Será muy divertido─ Rió felizmente y caminó a la par del funcionario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una dulce melodía empezó a sonar lentamente, el sonido de un violín hacia acto de presencia acompañado por un piano y los murmullos de algunas voces. La persona que se encontraba en aquella habitación cubierta de música abrió sus ojos, encontrando la oscuridad absoluta, y la desesperación llegó a él. Intento por todos los medios pedir ayuda, pero sentía que le habían cubierto la boca y sujetado sus muñecas con unas frías cadenas.

_─¿Qué es el miedo papi?─ _Preguntó la voz de una niña pequeña.

El hombre reconoció a la dueña de esa voz, por lo que trató por todos los medios clamar el nombre de su hija, mas sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. La pequeña tarareaba una melodía agradable, solo que de un momento a otro se detuvo y cuando ella se carcajeo, el terror abarco el cuerpo del hombre.

_─¿Por qué lo asociamos con la oscuridad? ¿Puedes responder?─ _Interrogó entre risas y luego silencio.

Sin embargo no duró por mucho tiempo y un grito escalofriante se encargo de interrumpirlo, asustándolo a él. Un llanto desesperado provenía de la niña mas era opacado por una estruendosa melodía, la misma que había escuchado al despertarse. Las suplicas por piedad de la infante aterrorizaban a su padre, quien continuaba luchando para liberarse, mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus mejillas sin intención de detenerse.

La melodía cesó al momento en que se escucho un golpe en seco, las tinieblas comenzaron a disiparse con lentitud y el padre de la pequeña pudo vislumbrar una escena atroz. El cuerpo de su hija se hallaba en el suelo y un charco de sangre la cubría por completo, además de estar esparcida a su alrededor.

No titubeó en acercársele, olvidándose de la existencia de las cadenas que lo habían retenido con fuerza, quitó la mordaza de su boca y tomo delicadamente el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos.

_─¡SOPHIE! ¡SOPHIE!¡SOPHIE!─ _Distintas voces comenzaron a resonar. _─¡SOPHIE DESPIERTA!¡DEPIERTA!¡DESPIERTA!_

─Sophie… tu no por favor…tu no─ Poso la mano en su mejilla. ─Abre tus ojos… por favor... Hazlo...

_─¡VEN! ¡VEN! ¡VEN A JUGAR! JUGAREMOS TODOS JUNTOS─ _Carcajadas y risas, todas ellas en una habitación. ─_¡NO HUYAS DE AQUÍ! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! MÁS ALLA DE TODO, EL DIA Y LA NOCHE, CONTINUAREMOS JUGANDO ¡JUGANDO! ¡JUGANDO!_

─¡Aléjense de mí!─ Acunó contra su pecho a la niña. ─Sophie...tu─ Cuando miró su cuello la soltó bruscamente. ─¡¿Pero qué..!?─ Balbuceó al descubrir que era una muñeca.

La luz desapareció inmediatamente, buscó entre la oscuridad una posible salida, cualquiera sería suficiente para escapar, mas no lograba distinguirla, pero aún así atinó a correr entre las tinieblas. Sintió su cuerpo estrellarse con algo y temeroso levanto la mirada, atinando a vislumbrar un orbe rubí además de escuchar una suave carcajada.

_─¿Sabes qué es el miedo?─_ Cuestionó el extraño y el hombre volvió hacia atrás.

La silueta de una persona era iluminada por un rayo lumínico, el cabello oscuro cubría ligeramente su rostro, exceptuando la sonrisa aterradora que poseía. Al momento de levantar su mirada el hombre solo atinó a retroceder, aún sabiendo que no tendría escapatoria.

Sintió una punzada en su garganta y el sabor de la sangre en los labios, cayéndole lentamente por todo el cuerpo, sus rodillas cedieron e intento cubrirse la reciente herida, pero todo fue en vano. Luego, su vista se oscureció y logró oír aquella melodía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

─Señor Benjamín─ Una voz aseveró a la distancia ─Señor Benjamín, despierte─ Vio que el hombre abrió sus ojos abruptamente ─¿Se encuentra bien?─ Indagó con falsa preocupación.

Benjamín al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro del mayordomo, sintió que el miedo aparecía en su cuerpo y sin responder a sus preguntas se largo a correr por los corredores. Escapando de las imágenes en su cabeza.

─Vaya, no me esperaba esa reacción─ Su sonrisa creció notoriamente. ─Siendo honesto si me lo esperaba─ Contempló el reloj en la pared. ─Tengo que ir a preparar el postre, pero primero, a sacar la basura─ Aseveró con burla.

Por ningún motivo detuvo su marcha, ni planeaba hacerlo, pero al escuchar una melodía conocida sus piernas le fallaron y cayó sentado al suelo, mientras temblaba de miedo y las lagrimas no tardaban en descender. Se tomó de los cabellos con fuerza negándose a oír el sonido.

─No existe, no existe, no existe, no, no, no─ Se carcajeó de repente. ─No es real. Ustedes no son reales, no lo son, ninguno. ¡No!─ Se colocó en posición fetal, meciéndose lentamente.

Con la mirada fija en la nada rozó su cuello, sintiendo que todo el aire de su cuerpo se desvanecía. Una cicatriz que abarcaba desde su oreja hasta el final de su garganta, la misma que esos sujetos le habían hecho. Entonces todo ello….

_─¿Qué es el miedo? ¿Puedes responder?─_ Demandó la voz de una niña.

Se levantó del suelo rápidamente, pero solo encontró a los dos funcionarios del joven Nightkerville, observándolo fijamente.

─¿Sucede algo señor? Lo noto muy asustado.

─¿O quizá incomodo por nuestra presencia?─ Ambos se acercaron al hombre, quien retrocedió de inmediato. ─Debe ser por esa razón que se encuentra tenso.

─_¿Usted sabe lo qué es el miedo? ¿Puede responder?─ _Preguntaron a coro mientras sus ojos cambiaron a carmesí.

Benjamín gritó aterrado y con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas se largo a corre, una vez más, sintiendo el peculiar gusto de la sangre en su boca, hasta caerle por todo el cuerpo y estrellarse en el suelo. Al vislumbrar una ventana al final del corredor no lo pensó y se aventó contra ella, olvidándose de que los cristales se incrustarían en el. El dolor que sintió al chocar contra la tierra no podía describirse con palabras, pero debía ignorarlo, debía escapar de esa pesadilla lo antes posible y con gran dificultad se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar.

Aunque cayó en varias ocasiones no se detuvo, al igual que el líquido carmesí que brotaba de su rostro, mas al escuchar en la lejanía esa melodía empezó a sollozar del miedo y reír a carcajadas descontroladamente. Sosteniendo su brazo derecho y arrastrando la pierna contraria.

─¡Eso! ¡Usted puede señor! ¡Eso! ¡Eso!─ Ultimaba sonriente el funcionario más joven. ─¡Mira como camina! ¿No es divertido Evan?─ Su acompañante frunció su seño.

─No nos hemos divertido como quisiéramos y lo sabes. Si me lo hubieran permitido, lo habría exterminado el momento en que puso un pie en esta mansión─ Declaró tajamente. ─ Pero, me conformo con saber que no tendrá una vida normal─ Sonrió con descaro.

─_El himno a la alegría_ de Beethoven, esa melodía es escalofriante─ Hizo una mueca de disgusto. ─Pobre infeliz─ Se recostó sobre la ventana destruida. ─Los _humanos_ son muy fascinantes, los daños físicos pueden curarlos y dejar que cicatricen.

─Pero las heridas generadas por un daño psicológico no podrán sanarse nunca─ Completó por él. ─Nadie creerá en sus palabras y terminara encerrado en un manicomio, solo y abandonado. Todo por seguir la codicia de su hermano─ Posó su mano en el hombro de Ethan.

─¿Intentas decirme algo?─ Cuestionó con burla. ─Hay que informarle el resultado nuestro amo─ mencionó sonriente, separándose del ojiverde.

─Espero que sea feliz con ello-sonrió de repente. ─¿Realmente creyó que podría engañarnos?

─No lo sé, pero si es así, que humano tan estúpido─ Rió por lo bajo. ─Ahora a lo importante. ¿Cómo completaremos la misión? Será complicado reunirlos a los_ 3_, el amo odió a su majestad cuando le informo las condiciones de nuestro trato.

─Deberá abstenerse a decir sus opiniones, las ordenes de la reina no se cuestionan, por mas insulsas que sean─ Su mirada se mantenía en la nada. ─¿Crees que se complicará todo con la presencia de _ellos_?

─No te preocupes, sabremos cómo manejarlos y ninguno de ellos se enterara de algo, estoy seguro. Pero, debemos ser precavidos con respecto a esos dos, en cualquier momento intentaran acercarse a _Cyan_, habrá que estar preparados─ Sonrió cínicamente, y ambos se detuvieron frente a la sala de juegos. ─Las damas primero─ Enunció con burla mientras abría la puerta.

─Si es así ¿Por qué no has entrado aún?─ Replicó Evan con una sonrisa.

─Te ha ganado en esta ocasión Ethan─ Aseveró el amo de la casa, sosteniendo entre sus manos una varilla de villar.

─Qué lo disfrute, porque no volverá a suceder─ Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho.

─Lo que digas─ Sonrió con descaro. ─Danna-sama, nuestro invitado ya se ha ido y fue atendido como se lo merecía, podríamos decir que nunca olvidará esta velada─ Ethan rió suavemente.

─Pobre, se delato cuando comenzó a hablar de su hermano, siempre los hermanos mayores ocasionan problemas─ Sonrió con aires divertidos, pero luego se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. ─Ahora debemos ocuparnos de otra cosa─ De la manga de su camisa azul sacó una carta. ─Lean─ Lanzó el sobre blanco y Evan lo atrapó con facilidad. ─Desempolven sus disfraces, iremos a una fiesta. Será el ambiente perfecto para conocer a mis compañeros─ Declaró mientras golpeaba la bola blanca y esta a su vez empujaba la de color negro.

─_Yes, my little prince─ _Murmuraron a coro con un dejo de burla en su voz.

Los 3 abandonaron la habitación rápidamente, no sin antes deshacerse de la carta que poseía el señor. El sello que había en el sobre fue fácil de reconocer, pues pertenecía a una de las familias nobles al servicio de la reina Victoria, los _Trancy._

* * *

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Atten: Canciones de Cuna.


	3. Capitulo II

...¡Hola a todos!...parece que he vuelto...hubo unos "pequeños" inconvenientes con respecto a este capitulo, pero en fin ¡Estoy aquí!

Por cierto, este capitulo esta dedicado a **Raven Michaelis Phantomhive,** lindo tu comentario y me conformo con saber que alguien lo leé... (ademas de mis conocidos que son unos vagos y no quieren comentar)...y otra cosa, antes de que me olvide , en una parte hay una canción y utilice la melodia de The lost memory..(pero la version de Nico Nico Douga..que es mas linda y la cual lamentablemente no me pertence)...

Ahora la parte que me da gracia.

Kuroshitsuji y su personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor...

Si fuera mío, todo el dinero recaudado por la serie, el manga y todo el merchandising, estaria guardado en un banco de las Islas Caimán.

Ahora si no los interrumpo más...

* * *

En el salón principal de la mansión del conde _Trancy_, la música sonaba dulcemente, varios invitados junto a su respectivos acompañantes bailaron en el centro de la pista, sin preocupaciones y disfrutando al máximo la velada. Excepto uno.

El conde _Phantomhive_ no estaba tranquilo, luego de tanto tiempo pudo descubrir, gracias a la ayuda de su mayordomo, quien había asesinado a sus padres, no era otro que _Alois Trancy, la Araña de la Reina._ Pero ello no se quedaría así, no, se encargaría de cobrar su ansiada venganza, lo haría sin importar lo que fuere y estaba seguro de ello.

Las melodías de la orquesta no lo tranquilizaban, solo aumentaban su disgusto, deseaba irse de aquel lugar y planificar lo necesario para vengarse, cada uno de los pasos que daría. Sin embargo, aquella música relajante cesó de repente y las luces del salón no tardaron en desaparecer.

Los invitados soltaron alaridos de sorpresa, las parejas que bailaban plácidamente en el centro de la pista se detuvieron al instante, incómodas por la repentina oscuridad. En especial el amo de la mansión.

─¿Qué-e… está sucediendo?─ Demandó en un murmullo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.

El silencio no duró demasiado, ya que fue interrumpido por una extraña melodía, un sonido desconocido por todos. Las luces volvieron a encenderse por una razón desconocida, la armonía en ningún momento dejó de resonar, pero lo que más sorprendía a los presentes era el hecho de que la orquesta se encontraba en silencio.

_ De color sepia_

_ Una escena familiar, se está tiñendo_

Una dulce voz hizo acto de presencia, su dueño se hallaba recostado sobre la gigantesca puerta de madera. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sostenía una rosa roja entre sus dedos, con tranquilidad descubrió su mirada verde que se ocultaba detrás de un antifaz color oro.

_ Yo aún miro el cielo_

_ Y los dulces suspiros escapan de mí_

En el otro extremo de la habitación, se encontraba un muchacho con mascara plateada y una rosa azul en la mano derecha, mas la sonrisa de su faz no tenia comparación alguna.

_ Envuelto en la inmensa soledad_

_ Despojado de todo lo que me había rodeado_

_El cruel tiempo borra los pensamientos_

_Sigo sin saber porque estoy aquí_

_Pero aun continúo teniendo el corazón destruido por tu amor_

_No olvides lo que has sentido_

_ Remember_

_Un sucio y pecaminoso amor_

_¿El destino lo podrá salvar?_

_Lo hermoso de ti se queda conmigo_

_Quiero saber si algún día lo podrás recuperar_

_Remember_

_El vacio que tú dejaste_

_¿Acaso estas llorando por él?_

_Corro intentando alcanzar aquel lugar_

_Donde el dolor pueda deshacerse_

Sin soltar en ningún momento aquellas flores, ambos jóvenes se acercaron al centro de la pista, permitiendo que los invitados pudieran contemplar mejor el espectáculo.

_El silencio lentamente nos envuelve_

_Me veo reflejado en tus ojos_

_Dime ¿Qué es ese sentimiento?_

_¿Por qué mi interior duele al verte?_

_Hice una promesa para toda la eternidad_

_Debo protegerte sin importar lo que me pase_

_Luces y sombras se están mezclando_

_¿Quiero saber si tú estiraras la mano hacia mí?_

En un rápido movimiento sacaron un revolver grisáceo del interior de sus trajes y jalaron el gatillo, apuntando hacia el techo. El ensordecedor estruendo atemorizó a los invitados, sin embargo, los gritos fueron silenciados ante tal bella escena, miles de pétalos comenzaron a caer. Todos ellos en tonos violetas.

─¡Qué hermoso!

─Un magnífico espectáculo.

─¿Quiénes son esos jóvenes artistas?

─Todo esto es tan maravilloso.

Eran las pequeñas conversaciones que tenía el público, salvo _cuatro_ individuos que estaban en silencio, manteniendo la mirada fija en eso intrusos.

_Un sucio y pecaminoso amor_

_¿El destino lo podrá salvar?_

Los cantantes se ubicaron uno al lado del otro, y el más bajo de los dos con suma delicadeza retiró el antifaz, revelándole a todos su pulcro rostro.

─¿Se-Sebastián?─ Musitó desconcertado el conde Phantomhive. Mas no era el único sorprendido, sus sirvientes, incluido su fiel mayordomo estaban en el mismo estado.

_Lo hermoso de ti se queda conmigo_

_Quiero saber, si algún día lo podrás recuperar_

Imitó la acción de su antifaz dorado para poder exhibir su hermosa faz y los mechones castaños que lo cubrían ligeramente.

─¡Claude!... No puede ser─ Ultimó alarmado, para luego desviar la mirada hacia su adorado sirviente. Quien continuaba con su expresión monótona.

_Remember_

_El vacio que tú dejaste_

_¿Acaso estas llorando por el?_

_Corro intentando alcanzar aquel lugar_

_Donde el dolor pueda deshacerse_

Velozmente, arrojaron sus mascaras lo más lejos posible para luego hacer un giro grácil y terminar con una rodilla en el suelo, señalando en dirección a uno de los balcones. Un muchacho o eso parecía, se hallaba de pie sobre el barandal sosteniendo con sus manos una flor oscura y su ojo sano completamente cerrado.

─¿Quién es?

─¿No será, el conde Phantomhive?

─Es imposible, el conde se encuentra aquí y el llevaba puesto un disfraz de pirata.

─Sin embargo, ambos son parecidos, casi idénticos.

─¿Quién es ese sujeto?─ Demandó enfurecido, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por los comentarios de la gente.

En ese momento el intruso, que tenía puesto un vestido azul de mangas largas y corte princesa incrustado de perlas celestes, la falda del mismo era demasiado particular, ya que estaba conformada por "pétalos de rosa" con bordeado de encaje negro. Un lazo de gran tamaño color negro adornaba su cabello y una flor violeta el detalle final; abrió su ojo, revelando un orbe de intenso color azul, como los zafiros.

_No importará, las veces que los llame_

_Vendrán a mí_

_Esa es nuestra promesa, la llevo_

_Escrita en mi piel_

Entonó con su bella y delicada voz, tan hipnótica y majestuosa, embelesando a los presente, a cada uno de ellos.

Y repentinamente saltó del balcón, mientras la cola del vestido, en forma de pétalos con bordes oscuros, se mecía con sutileza. Aterrizó en el suelo, no sin antes arrojar la rosa que tenia hacia una muchacha, y su mirada se posó en los jóvenes de trajes blancos.

_Remember_

_Presionando en tu pecho por salir_

_Las memorias que lograste recuperar_

_Es el momento para responder_

_Incluso si significa lastimar a este estúpido _

_Los hilos que nos mantienen unidos_

_Me guiaran hasta donde te encuentres_

_Dedico una oración para volverte a ver_

_No importa el tiempo que pase, siempre te encontraré_

Al estar los tres en el mismo sitio, el más pequeño de ellos cayó hacia atrás con suavidad, logrando ser atrapado antes de tocar el suelo y una lagrima carmesí se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda

_Remember_

_Tu alma me pertenece_

Le susurraron al oído antes de que la música acabara, para dar comienzo al silencio, el cual no duró por mucho gracias a los repentinos aplausos. Los cantantes se enderezaron y tomándose de las manos, agradecieron cortésmente a la alabanza con una reverencia. Parecía que todos estaban maravillados, sin embargo, hubo una pequeña excepción.

─¿Quiénes son ellos? ¡Como se atreven a ingresa a mi fiesta sin ninguna invitación!─ Ultimó con histeria. ─¡Claude! ¡Necesito una explicación!─ Siseó con un profundo odio.

─Lo lamento Danna-sama, pero desconozco la identidad de esas personas─ Respondió tranquilamente.

─¡Han ingresado a la mansión como si nada hubiera ocurrido! ¿Cómo sabemos si no son asesinos despiadados? ¡Qué impertinencia la tuya!─ Una sonrisa lúgubre surcó de repente. ─Mereces un castigo, me encargaré de ti luego.

Sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos alterados por la repentina aparición de esos sujetos.

─Sebastián ¿Quiénes son ello?─ Indagó con desconfió.

─No puedo identificar a ninguno de ellos Bocchan─ Su mirada carmesí no se apartó de ellos por nada del mundo.

─Los dos de traje blanco son demonios ¿No es así?─ Su mayordomo asintió en silencio. ─Mantente alerta.

─_Yes, my lord _─ Aseveró sonriente.

El demonio de ojos verdes suspiró cansado, deseaba terminar con esto lo antes posible e irse de aquel lugar molesto, mas continuo con su expresión seria y de desagrado. Pero todo ello perdió importancia al percibir un pequeño sonido, la risa de su amo.

─No hagas ese tipo de muecas Evan, una sonrisa te sentaría mejor─ Enunció en tono burlesco. ─Has como Ethan, que él…─ Su voz se detuvo en el momento en que su ojo sano se posó en una persona.

Las miradas azules del conde Phantomhive y aquel muchacho, se mantuvieron fijas en la del otro, hubo una especie de conexión indescriptible que no les permitía dejar de observarse, como si pudieran verse por siempre y el tiempo no tuviera importancia alguna. ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación en el pecho? ¿Qué era ello? El dueño de la compañía se lo preguntaba a sí mismo. Pero, lo que logró comprender a simple vista, era que ambos se parecían.

Ellos eran parecidos, como el reflejo del otro.

─¿Bocchan?─ Enunciaron a coro los tres funcionarios, cada uno a su respectivo amo.

─¿Uh?─ Parpadeó su ojo sano. ─Eh… ¿Qué sucede?

─Ha estado observando a ese joven por mucho tiempo─ Mencionó con preocupación. ─¿Le ocurre algo?

─Creo que…Que no─ Respondió desconcertado y volvió a observar al muchacho de vestido azul, quien hablaba con sus acompañantes.

─Bocchan contrólese….Solo nos perjudicará y lo sabe─ Aseveró en un murmullo el funcionario más joven, sujetándolo por el brazo. ─Por favor

─Yo─ Suspiró con cansancio. ─Iré a cambiarme─ Ambos sirvientes lo miraron con preocupación. ─Estaré bien─ Anunció mientras rozaba delicadamente sus mejillas.

─Promételo─ Suplicaron al mismo tiempo, y el noble asintió.

─Les doy mi palabra─ Sonrió tiernamente y esa inquietud en ellos desapareció.

La mirada de todos se mantenía fija en aquel adolecente, murmullos por lo bajo se manifestaron a su alrededor, sin embargo, no se mostro intimidado por ello, provocando admiración en los demás. Al momento de tomar la perilla de la puerta, contempló una de las esquinas del salón, en el cual se hallaba el dueño de la compañía. Sin razón alguna le sonrió, y esa sensación incomoda apareció una vez mas ¿Por qué? Pero cuando quiso verlo una vez más, ya había desaparecido y la orquesta volvió a sonar.

─Qué extraño el dibujo que hay en su espalda

─Es verdad. Una _luna plateada_ junto al _sol dorado_, con una _mariposa violeta_ uniéndolos a ambos. Parece ser un escudo familiar, sin embargo, desconozco a que familia pertenece.

─La mayoría de ustedes no los identificará, mas las familias nobles que han estado al servicio de su majestad por mucho tiempo si─ Enunció un hombre mayor. ─Ese escudo pertenece a la familia Nightkerville, una de las principales servidoras de la reina.

─¿Nightkerville? ¿No son ellos los dueños de la compañía Moonlight?

─¿La compañía de vestidos? ¡Increíble! Pero ¿No era un joven el dueño de ella?

Los comentarios continuaron sin intención de detenerse, las sospechas entre los invitados no desaparecían y aunque no lo supieran, estaban muy lejos de la verdad. O eso pensaban dos jóvenes demonios, quienes sonreían con burla ante las suposiciones de los presentes.

─Todos aquí comentan sobre nuestro amo, parece que continúan sorprendidos por ese espectáculo que hicimos ¿No te parece?─ Cuestionó sonriente.

─Honestamente aún no estoy tranquilo, mucho menos sabiendo que hay varios demonios en la habitación─ Replicó molesto.

─Seis exactamente, pero contándonos a nosotros, seriamos ocho. Es un buen numero─ Uno de los sirvientes del conde Trancy apareció delante de ellos, ofreciéndole una copa de vino. ─Vaya, que rapidez la tuya, digna de un buen funcionario─ Tomó una de las copas. ─Solo espero que no se encuentre envenenado, no me gustaría regresar del infierno para asesinarlos a todos─ Miró de reojo al mayordomo de ojos rojos y le sonrió con aires divertidos.

─Gracias─ Fue lo único que dijo mientras los estudiaba en silencio.

─Te esta agradeciendo por el cumplido─ Ethan estuvo a punto de replicar. ─Te aclaro los dichos ajenos ya que, desgraciadamente, te conozco a la perfección y sé que dirás alguna incoherencia.

─Que estirado eres─ Expuso cruzando los brazos contra su pecho y frunciendo levemente el ceño, mientras que el funcionario de cabello lila no pudo evitar sonreír. ─Veo que hemos logrado sacarte una sonrisa, eso es bueno. Sea lo que necesitemos te lo haremos saber. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─_Canterbury─_ Respondió en un murmullo, sintiendo una penetrante mirada sobre él.

─Nosotros somos Evan y Ethan, un placer─ Contestaron a coro con una sonrisa. ─Sería conveniente que vuelvas a tu trabajo, llamamos mucho la atención, sobre todo la de ciertos mayordomos─ Ambos rieron brevemente. ─Ha sido muy satisfactorio conversar con alguien de nuestra especie.

Asintiendo en silencio Canterbury continuo con su labor, aunque en su interior sospechaba acerca de eso intrusos y la desconfianza aumentaba con solo verlos, el aura que les rodeaba era diferente a la de cualquier demonio. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero sentía que debía cuidarse de ellos y procurar que no sean un peligro para su amo. Sea cual fuere la situación, sus hermanos debía saberlo, para estar los tres preparados.

Ethan no podía deshacerse de la sonrisa en su rostro, el comportamiento de aquel demonio era divertido, a simple vista, podía notarse que sentía miedo.

─La pregunta es ¿Miedo a qué?─ Cuestionó en un murmullo su acompañante.

─Lo has hecho otra vez─ Suspiró cansado. ─Debería sentirme ofendido, sin embargo, es halagador saber que te preocupas por mí, tanto como para _leer_ _mis pensamientos_.

─Creé lo que quieras, si ello te hace feliz─ Chasqueó la lengua furioso. ─Odio ser observado de esta manera, como si fuese un criminal y lo peor de todo, es que ellos no dejaran de hacerlo.

─_Don´t worry Evan. _Sabes muy bien que si ellos continúan observándonos de esa manera, nosotros haremos algo para evitarlo─ Dio un sorbo a su vino. ─Si continuan mirándonos de esa forma, les juro que les arrancaré los ojos para luego atravesárselos por la garganta, así pueden contemplar sus propios seres─ Murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan.

─Sera algo divertido─ Examinó por un momento el salón en el que se hallaban. ─Debe de haber más de trescientos invitados aquí.

─Apuesto a que son más de cuatrocientos─ Una sonrisa escalofriante surco en su faz. ─He estado pensando en algo, si Bocchan nos ordenara aniquilarlos a todos ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaremos?

─Bueno, déjame pensarlo─ Dio unos pequeños golpecitos a su barbilla. ─Por segundo podríamos romper siete cuellos a la vez─ Sacó del bolsillo de su traje un reloj dorado. ─Creo que en un minuto con veintisiete segundos acabaríamos con todos.

─¿Por qué tardaríamos tanto?

─Es simple─ Guardó el aparato. ─En veintidós segundos destruiríamos a los demonios de la sala, ya que a los humanos son más fáciles de matar─ Aseveró divertido. ─Ahora esos dos no apartaran su mirada de nosotros─ Una sonrisa apareció de repente. ─Pero, por lo que veo, no son los únicos.

─¿Eh? _¿What are you saying?_

─Mira─ Señaló a un grupo de jóvenes aristócratas. ─Parece que llamamos la atención del público femenino, cada una de ellas no ha despegado su mirada de nosotros.

─¡Oh!_ ¡That´s wonderful_!─ Les guiñó un ojo de manera descarada, provocando que se ruborizaran al instante. ─Aún conservo mi encanto─ Mencionó lanzando un beso en esa dirección. ─¿Lo ves? Ellas me aman─ Sonrió encantadoramente.

Sin embargo, el funcionario de ojos verdes prefirió no responder a ello y suspiró cansado, la actitud de su compañero era opuesta a la suya, pero con el transcurso del tiempo terminó acostumbrándose a ella, aunque eso significara tener que soportarlo a todo momento. Más si se daba la oportunidad, podía ser mejor que él en todos los sentidos.

─¡_Oh shit! _una gota de vino arruinó mi rosa─ Murmuró enojado. ─¿Evan?─ El susodicho lo tenía sujetado de la muñeca, impidiéndole tomar la flor.

El demonio mayor sonrió, para luego tomar entre sus dedos la rosa color celeste y con delicadeza besó los pétalos manchados, quitando todo rastro de vino. Una ola de suspiros por parte de las mujeres llenó la habitación, inclusive, hubo algunos hombres que voltearon el rostro avergonzados, ante tal tímido y sensual exhibición.

Al terminar con su tarea colocó la flor en su lugar correspondiente, sintiendo la atenta mirada de los presentes sobre ellos, pero opto por ignorarlos.

─¿Qué intentabas hacer?─ Demandó en un murmullo, ruborizándose ante el hecho de sentir las manos de Evan en su garganta.

─Ya conoces la respuesta, para que seguir esta conversación─ Se separó de él.

─Ganaste por esta vez─ Su cuerpo se relajo al escuchar la música del ambiente. ─Si nosotros dos bailáramos ¿Las personas nos mirarían mal?

─¿Desde cuándo te han importado los comentarios ajenos?

─Desde nunca. Sin embargo, no deseo avergonzar a Bocchan, además de cautivar a todas las mujeres de la fiesta─ Sonrió de manera encantadora, ganándose otra ola de suspiros.

─A mi me encantaría bailar, es una de las cosas que más "amo"─ Sonrió suavemente. ─Mas tendremos que abstenernos de hacerlo entre nosotros─ Una mueca de disgusto apareció de repente. ─No pienses de esa manera sucia.

─¿Y a ti quien te pidió que leas mi mente?─ No obtuvo una respuesta. ─De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me voy antes de que me asesines─ Mencionó con burla y caminó hacia una grupo de mujeres. ─Un gusto en conocerlas_ my beautiful ladies_─ Las muchachas rieron. ─Sería muy dichoso si alguna de ustedes, hermosas y jóvenes flores, me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo. Sin embargo, no puedo decidirme con quien bailaré─ Expresó con voz lastimera.

─¡Por favor elígeme!

─¡Baila conmigo!

─¡Soy la mejor bailarina de la fiesta!

─¡No! ¡Él me elegirá a mí!

Ethan sonrió con burla ante las reacciones de esas mujeres rodeándolo, suplicando por él, pidiendo por su compañía, deseando ser la envidia entre las demás, tan básicas, que era inevitable no sentir pena por ellas. Caso contrario era Evan, ya que él solo se encontraba admirando la escena en silencio, sin embargo, al notar la atenta mirada de otras jóvenes, la tranquilidad que sentía desapareció. Debía pensar rápido, si no, terminaría siendo acosado por mujeres sexualmente reprimidas, y no deseaba ser la "llave" para sus cinturones de castidad.

Fue en ese momento que vislumbro a una muchacha de cabello rojizo y grandes gafas blancas, recordó que, mientras cantaba ella no había despegado su mirada de Ethan y por extraño que pareciera, se sintió celoso por ello. Ahora tendría la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse y no sería tan estúpido como para desaprovecharla. Utilizando los encantos de su condición demoniaca se le acercó, sonriéndole lo más encantadoramente posible, provocándole un notable sonrojo y que su cuerpo se tensara.

Deseaba poder reírse de ella, una humana tan insignificante, que reaccionaba de la manera que espero, pero solo por esta vez, no se atrevería a leer los pensamientos de su "presa".

─Discúlpame, pero un pensamiento ha rondado por mi mente y deseo convertirlo en realidad, sin embargo, para ello─ Estiró su mano hacía esa joven. ─Anhelo con todo mi corazón latiente, que me concedas el honor de bailar contigo─ Mencionó con burla, la cual logró disimular.

─¿Eh?...Whaa…. ¡Ah!─ Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ─No….no se….que decir… Eh…─ Intentó escaparse, pero terminó tropezando con sus propios pies.

─Ten cuidado─ Enunció calmadamente, tomándola entre sus brazos. ─Veo que esas gafas te dificultan caminar, sería conveniente que tú…─ La muchacha se separó de él con rapidez.

─¡Estas gafas me las ha obsequiado mi joven amo!─ Manifestó alterada.

─Entiendo, lamento si te he ofendido, nunca fue mi intención─ Su semblante se suavizó. ─Si usted, joven dama, no desea bailar conmigo lo comprenderé, sin embargo, desearía una respuesta─ Aseveró tranquilo y luego guardó silencio. ─Lamento haberla molestado y…

─¡Espere!─ Ultimó de repente. ─Yo…acepto…bailar─ Respondió avergonzada en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Cuando se tomaron de las manos, la música cambio abruptamente trayendo una melodía suave al ambiente, solo con las delicadas notas del violín y los bellos sonidos del piano. Situándose en el centro de la pista y teniendo sobre ellos la atenta mirada de todos, sujetó con suavidad la fina cintura de la muchacha, acercando sus cuerpos, para así comenzar la danza.

Podía notar a simple vista la torpeza de su compañera, además de la vergüenza reflejada en su rostro ruborizado, pero con todo el esfuerzo de su ser, guardo todas las criticas que tenia para decirle.

─Tienes complicaciones para el baile─ Murmuró. ─Esas gafas no te permiten desplazarte adecuadamente ¿No es así?─ Antes de que pudiera responderle, sintió una fuerte pisada en el pie.

─¡Lo siento!─ Suplicó asustada. ─Soy un desastre─ Musitó deteniéndose abruptamente.

─Escúchame por favor, se que puedes lograrlo, solo necesitas quitarte esos anteojos─ Ella negó con la cabeza. ─¿No quieres decepcionar a tu amo verdad?─ Sintió a la joven tensarse. ─Por esa razón, debes esforzarte en esta danza, para que tu amo se sienta orgulloso de ti─ Hizo que girara con suavidad. ─¿No lo crees?

Desvió su mirada hacia el conde Phantomhive, quien tenía el seño fruncido levemente y no apartaba su vista de ellos, al igual que sus otros sirvientes, en especial ese demonio disfrazado de mayordomo. No pudo resistirlo y le sonrió divertido, para luego mover los labios lentamente y decirle en silencio

Con manos temblorosas se quitó las grandes gafas, revelando unos hermosos y luminosos ojos, Evan no podía sentirse más divertido ante el nerviosismo de ella, pero pudo percatarse de la belleza de esa mujer y se sintió satisfecho de convencerla para que se despojara de esos cristales. Una vez más, se colocaron en posición para comenzar los tiempos de vals.

_Paso…..paso….giro…._

La multitud se situó rodeando la pista, los movimientos de esa pareja fluían al compas de la música, el 123 era marcado con torpeza por parte de la muchacha, sin embargo, terminó siendo grácil y delicado.

_Paso….paso….giro…_

Se sentía complacido al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas, esta simple humana tenia facultades para el baile, si no fuera por esas gafas horrendas, podría ser tan tentadora como cualquier demonio, solo necesitaría algo de práctica. Sin embargo, algo extraño le sucedió, cuando ella le sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas, su pecho le dolió, o eso parecía, ya que una sensación indescriptible abarcó su ser.

_Paso…..paso…_

Tomándola por la cintura y elevándola a unos centímetros del suelo, giraron sobre sí mismos, ganándose la admiración de todos. Los cabellos rojizos de la joven se mecieron junto a las telas de su disfraz, cerró los ojos disfrutando ese sentimiento de libertad, privándole al joven demonio contemplarla. Pero cuando sus miradas se conectaron el tiempo se detuvo, o eso pensó la muchacha, porque el funcionario de la familia Nightkerville no se sentía de esa manera.

Al finalizar la melodía los aplausos no tardaron en aparecer, ambos bailarines agradecieron aquel gesto, para luego irse con sus respectivos amos.

─¿Por qué siempre encuentras la manera de superarme?─ Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho. ─No es justo

─Tampoco la vida.

─Al igual que la muerte─ Replicó al instante.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar con su plática, un grupo de jóvenes aristócratas los rodearon, dejándoles sin escapatoria.

─¡Por favor baile conmigo!

─¡No baile conmigo!

─¡Por favor señor! ¡Baile conmigo primero!

─¡No lo hará! ¡Bailará conmigo!

Los chillidos de esas mujeres incomodaron a los jóvenes, por más que se negaron cortésmente a sus pedidos continuaban insistiendo, insistían desesperadamente a punto de cansarlos a ambos demonios.

─_Meyrin _has bailado de una manera increíble─ Enunció con una alegre sonrisa un muchacho de cabello rubio.

─Es verdad, _ojou-sama _se encuentra maravillada por el baile, que no ha despegado la mirada de ustedes en ningún momento─ Mencionó una muchacha con traje de Cleopatra.

─Ha sido un milagro que no tropezaras con algo─ Ultimó con burla una voz masculina.

─¿Ah?...si─ Su mirada oculta detrás de esas grandes gafas, se mantenía fija en el que había bailado con ella. ─Un milagro…

─Ellos dos estaban acompañando al chico de vestido azul─ Admiró por un momento la rosa entre sus dedos. ─Me gustaría agradecerle por la rosa, después de todo él me la obsequio a mi─ Un sonrojo casi imperceptible apareció en sus mejillas.

─Ojou-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?─ Indagó preocupada.

─No es nada─ Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a su mucama. ─¡Vamos _Paula_! ¡Quizá puedas bailar con alguno de esos jóvenes!─ La tomó de la muñeca para arrastrarla hasta el centro de la pista.

─¡Ojou-sama!¡Espere!

Parecía que todas las muchachas solteras de la fiesta tuvieron la misma idea, ya que se acercaron con suma rapidez donde se encontraban los sirvientes del conde Nightkerville para pedirles un baile, que no midieron la brusquedad de sus movimientos y empujaron a una pequeña muchacha contra la escalera de copas para el brindis. Cada uno de los recipientes de cristal comenzaron a sacudirse y la joven en el suelo apenas pudo notarlo, hasta que el grito desesperado de alguien la asusto.

_─¡Elizabeth!_

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero para su suerte nunca llegó, pudo sentir como la tomaban de la cintura con delicadeza y la falda de su vestido mecerse hasta detenerse por completo con un movimiento brusco. Aún sin poder ver, sabía que la habían tomado en brazos, protegiéndola de ese posible desastre.

─¿Elizabeth?─ Repitió en un murmullo y la muchacha abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver quien la salvó.

─¿_Ciel?─ _Lo miró extrañada. -¿Eres tú?─ El joven rió por lo bajo.

─Siempre me confunde con esa persona, me pregunto ¿Si es que somos tan parecidos?─ Cuestionó divertido. ─No se preocupe _small lady, _se encuentra a salvo─ Le sonrió encantadoramente. ─Pero creo que sería conveniente si bajamos de este lugar, además hay una cierta personita que no despega su mirada de nosotros.

Elizabeth no comprendió sus palabras hasta que se percató del lugar en donde se encontraban, este misterioso muchacho la sostenía en brazos estando de pie sobre el borde del barandal, chilló asustada y se abrazó a él, temiendo caerse en algún momento.

─Todo estará bien─ Murmuró contra su oído. ─Mientras esté aquí, usted se encuentra a salvo _small lady─ _Miró por un breve instante a sus funcionarios, quienes asintieron ante el pedido silencio. ─Sujétese fuerte señorita─ Y sin más saltó del balcón.

Sintiendo a la muchacha tensarse por el miedo, hizo varios giros en el aire hasta aterrizar en el suelo con gracias y elegancia, para luego escuchar los aplausos de los invitados ante su heroica acción. Lentamente fue soltando a la jovencita de sus brazos, pero aún no completamente, ya que era posible de que ella se desmayara por el susto. Al notar que estaba en tierra firme, se alejó unos centímetros de su salvador, intentando calmar su notable sonrojo.

─Lamento mi intromisión a la fiesta, pero era por cuestiones importantes─ Aseveró con tranquilidad. ─Antes que nada, quisiera que todos nosotros brindemos en honor al Earl Trancy por invitarnos a tal bello evento. Debo decirles que no me he sentido tan a gusto en mucho tiempo─ Tomó una de las copas que sus funcionarios le ofrecieron y caminó hasta el centro de la pista. ─Elevemos nuestras copas, que mis sirvientes se ha encargado de repartir, y brindemos a su salud─ Su mirada se mantuvo fija en el conde. ─¡Salud!

─¡Salud!─ Repitieron los invitados levantando sus copas, para luego continuar conversando tranquilamente.

─Espero que tenga más cuidado la próxima vez señorita─ La joven se sonrojo notoriamente. ─Ya que no se si podre atraparla una vez más─ Mencionó tomándola de la mano y depositando un pequeño beso en el dorso. ─Ha sido un honor rescatarla.

─¡Espere! ¿Cuál es su nombre?─ Preguntó en un murmullo.

─Es un secreto─ Llevo un dedo a sus labios. ─Pero, me encargaré que en nuestro próximo encuentro lo sepa─ Rozó delicadamente uno de los rizos dorados de ella.

─¡Elizabeth!─ Ultimó la voz de un muchacho, haciendo que la joven se separará.

─Ciel─ Murmuró al reconocer a su primo, quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

─Vaya, por fin conozco al famoso Ciel Phantomhive─ Mencionó con aires divertidos. ─Ahora comprendo por qué las personas nos confunden y preguntan si tenemos algún parentesco─ Le sonrió. ─Tampoco me esperaba el hecho de tener disfraces iguales─ Ambos observaron la vestimenta del otro, un traje de pirata color rojizo con detalles en negro. ─Sin embargo, el mío es mejor que el suyo─ A paso lento se le acerco, hasta quedar frente el uno del otro. ─Será un honor trabajar junto a usted─ El conde más joven no comprendió sus palabras, mientras que el mayor solo sonrió. ─Algún día lo entenderá─ Estiró su mano hacia él. ─Solo será un saludo entre caballeros.

Al estrechar su mano con la de ese muchacho, esa sensación volvió a aparecer, incomodándolo una vez más, pero logró disimularlo a la perfección. Sintió un pequeño tirón en el agarre y terminó estando más cerca del otro conde, al punto de que sus cuerpos se rozaban.

─_¿Qué harías por los que amas? ¿Estarías dispuesto a todo por ellos?─ _Preguntó en un murmullo contra su oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo por completo y antes de poder decir algo, el joven se había separado de él, caminando en dirección al conde Trancy.

─Ha sido una fiesta increíble, pero me temo que no podre estar aquí por mucho tiempo, lamento si le ha molestado mi presencia, espero que acepte mis disculpas─ Se inclinó delante de él. ─Si algún día volviera a esta mansión sería muy dichoso─ Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ─Un honor en conocerlo personalmente,_ Alois Trancy_─ Murmuro con un extraño acento.

─El gusto es mío conde Nightkerville, sin embargo, desearía saber el motivo por el que ingreso a esta fiesta sin invitación─ Aseveró ocultando el odio que sentía.

─Muy sencilla su respuesta─ Se quito el sombrero rojo, con adornos en dorado y una corona de rosas azules en él, y saco una carta. ─Supongo que reconocerá el sello que hay en ella.

─Pero, si esto es una carta de…─ Se sorprendió al notar la cercanía del otro noble, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra su oído.

─_Desconfía hasta de tu propia sombra, incluso ella puede traicionarte cuando menos te lo esperes─ _Musitó y después se separó de él. ─Espero volver a vernos.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta junto a sus funcionarios, quienes tenían una sonrisa en el rostro al saber que la misión había comenzado. Pero en este momento había algo mas importante para resolver, debían apresurarse, si no se les escaparían de las manos y no permitiría ello, ni que sus enemigos avancen un casillero.

─Danna-sama ¿Le ocurre algo?─ Inquirió a su amo al notar su mirada perdida.

─No, no es nada─ Admiró el sobre entre sus manos. ─¿Por qué él tenía algo como esto y …─ Hizo un mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en su oído, lentamente movió su mano hacia esa zona. ─¡¿Pero qué..?!─ Miró su mano y notó en ella pequeñas gotas de sangre. ─¿Él me mordió?─ Una sonrisa lúgubre surcó de repente. ─Te devolveré el favor en algún momento─ Rió divertido. ─Vámonos Claude, hay que entretener a los invitados.

─_Yes ,your highness─ _Aseveró con calma, sintiendo sobre él la atenta mirada de otro demonio.

_._

_._

_._

No muy lejos del puerto, un pequeño grupo revoltoso se estaba manifestando bajo el velo de la noche, sin embargo, tres sombras que se vieron bañadas por la luz de la luna se encargaría de erradicarlo. Con agiles saltos iban de tejado a tejado, hasta que lograron acorralar a ese pequeño sequito, dejándolos sin escapatoria alguna.

Cuatro sujetos o eso aparentaban serlo, afilados colmillos escapaban de sus labios, miradas pérdidas de color carmesí y las garras afiladas, preparadas para atacarlos en cualquier instante. Fuertes gruidos hicieron acto de presencia, sin embargo no sirvieron de nada, porqué no ocasionaron ningún miedo a los presentes. Las nubes ocultaron a la luna y el lugar se vio repleto de tinieblas, que solo podían distinguirse orbes rubíes.

Solo una especie podía moverse con facilidad en las sombras,_ demonios._

La batalla no se hizo esperar, constantes choques entre los contrincantes, pues ninguno de ellos tenía intención de rendirse sin luchar primero, pero no duró por mucho y uno de los rebeldes cayó muerto al suelo. Ahora eran solo tres los que estaban "vivos", la misma cantidad de los que planeaban eliminarlos, eran iguales, pero no por mucho tiempo. La luna volvió a aparecer, iluminando el campo de batalla.

Una de las criaturas se abalanzó contra su enemigo quien lo esquivó fácilmente, movimientos sigilosos y un porte sin igual que llegarían a ser envidiados por cualquiera, solo hacía enfurecer al demonio salvaje. Sin continuar perdiendo el tiempo y de manera rápida y precisa, traspasó el cráneo de la criatura, ocasionando que sangrará hasta la muerte.

─Eres una vergüenza para nuestra especie─ Murmuró con asco mientras se separaba del cadáver.

─¡_Here we go again!─ _Manifestó alegremente y una sonrisa surcó en su pulcro rostro.

Saltó sobre ese demonio y atravesó sin piedad su pecho, para luego desgarrarle con las uñas el corazón, no importaba, ya que nunca más lo necesitaría. Rió por lo bajo ante tal escena y desvió su mirada hacia el único sobreviviente, quien estaba enfrentándose contra su amo.

─¡Esto es una pérdida de mí tiempo!─ Bramó enfurecido.

Antes de que pudiera defenderse, una_ oz_ metálica se incrustó en el pecho del demonio, con sus últimas fuerzas intentó separarse, pero solo consiguió rasguñar en la mejilla al muchacho.

─_Bye, bye akuma─ _Musitó sonriente. ─_¡Expiatio peccatorum!─_ Gritó y una luz cegadora brotó de su ojo izquierdo.

El grito desgarrador que escapó de su garganta duró por un breve instante, después de eso solo hubo silencio, pero estaban seguros de que alguien fue capaz de escucharlo.

─_That was fun ¿Did you seemed you, brother?─ _Indagó mientras se situaba junto a su compañero.

─Tsk, se ensució mi camisa─ Mencionó obviando la pregunta. ─Danna-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?─ El más joven del grupo asintió.

─Creí que nos lo dificultarían un poco más, pero solo fue una tontería─ Expuso molesto. ─Solo eran títeres.

─Muy cobarde lo de ellos, solo nos mandaron unos juguetitos defectuosos─ Se cruzó de brazos. ─No pude divertirme como quería,_ that was boring._

¿Ahora qué es lo siguiente en la lista?-inquirió observándolo fijamente.

─Preparar el tablero de ajedrez para el juego, los reyes de blanco y negro todavía no saben que están jugando, o por lo menos lo sospechan─ Aseveró con burla. ─Sin embargo, con nuestro pequeño encuentro comienzan a dudar acerca de los pasos a dar.

─Todos esos demonios tenían una rosa oscura, eso quiere decir, que _ellos_ saben que estamos aquí─ Murmuró de repente. ─Entonces debemos ser más precavidos, si nos enviaron este chiste de demonios, ¿Quién sabe lo que vendrá después?─ Una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro. ─No será muy bonito de ver.

─Habrá que prepararnos para ello, serán tiempos difíciles─ Se situó junto a su amo, rozándole la mejilla. ─La noche se acerca.

─Y los verdaderos enemigos vienen con ella─ Continuó y sus ojos celestes adquirieron un brillo burlón.

─Además ¿Qué clase de mayordomos seriamos si no cumpliéramos correctamente la misión?─ Cuestionaron a coro, provocando que su amo sonriera.

─Vamos a averiguarlo─ Mencionó separándose de ellos y comenzando a caminar, con la luz del astro nocturno sobre los tres.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y dado miedito al final...

Por si algunos lo habran notado (o no en todo caso)...esto esta basado en el capitulo 5 de la segunda temporada (el cual es mi favorito )...sin mas que aclarar/escribir ¡un saludo!

Atte: Canciones de Cuna.


	4. Capitulo III

_¡_Hola a todos!...Lamento la tardanza, existieron unas cuantas complicaciones para subir este capitulo (como la escuela y mi reducida imaginación la cual coopera cuando quiere ¬¬)...Lo importante que he vuelto y que sigo viva ¡Y voy a conquistar el mundo!...(esperen eso no)...Antes que nada, este capitulo se lo dedico al feo de mi compañero/amigo, que solo voy a decir la inicial de su nombre, para que sea mas misteriosa la cosa ¡Para vos FEO **I**..!

Ahora mi parte favorita...

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor..

Si fueran míos...no estaría haciendo esto...

¡No más distracciones! ¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

_Un extenso corredor era el perfecto escenario para la tragedia, un niño pequeño corre desesperadamente en busca de sus padres, la fragancia del fuego está presente en el aire y las pisadas del infante resuenan con fuerza. Los gritos que escapan de sus labios son silenciados por el sonido de las llamas, consumiendo todo a su paso. Lágrimas surcan de repente al comprender lo que sucede, el mismo desenlace de siempre y sabe que no puede evitarlo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos el final vuelve a repetirse._

_─¡Papá! ¡Mamá!─ Grita con temor, abriendo abruptamente la puerta de la habitación donde ellos se encontraban._

_Sin embargo para su sorpresa, solo había silencio y oscuridad absoluta, sin un rastro del fuego que nunca podría olvidar. Intenta calmar su respiración y los latidos acelerados que chocan contra su pecho, pero todos sus esfuerzos son inútiles, al igual con aquellas lágrimas. La entrada se cierra tras de él, las tinieblas lo rodean y el frio del ambiente parece cortarle la piel, aún estando en un lugar desconocido no demostraría signo de debilidad, y completamente a ciegas comenzó a caminar, escuchando las suaves pisadas que daba, cada una de ellas._

_─Mamá─ El murmullo de una voz infantil hizo que se detuviera, buscando al causante de ello. ─Mamá─ Musitó una vez más._

_─¡¿Quién está ahí?!─ Demandó aparentando estar calmado. De alguna manera logró vislumbrar en la lejanía a un niño pequeño, quien se cubría el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente._

_─Papá─ Levantó la vista, mostrando dos bellos orbes azulados, y dejó de sollozar._

_─Pero…─ Retrocedió alarmado. ─¿Soy…..yo?_

_Al intentar acercársele, un grito terrorífico apareció y lo último que vio fue a ese niño con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de que la oscuridad lo absorbiera._

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y con lentitud se sentó, sentía el sudor frio por todo su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón moverse aceleradamente, además de la extraña necesidad de llorar. Luego de tranquilizarse pudo comprender que se hallaba en su habitación y que eso solo había sido un sueño, desvió la vista hacia el ventanal descubriendo que pronto amanecería y todo rastro de sombras estaba por desaparecer.

─¿Por qué fue diferente esta vez?─ Tomó en un puño las sabanas blancas. ─Esto…nunca había ocurrido… ¿Por qué?─ Un suspiró escapó mientras dejaba que su cuerpo cayera contra las almohadas. ─…Ese niño, ¿Era yo?─ Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el sueño lo venciera.

Pero sin que el joven supiera, la piedra de zafiro que tenía el anillo que una vez perteneció a su padre, comenzó a desprender un rayo lumínico del mismo color, solo por unos breves momentos, para luego volver a la normalidad. Sin que nadie pueda adivinar el secreto que guardaba en su interior.

_._

_._

_._

─Danna-sama─ Escuchó la suave voz de su mayordomo, pero opto por ignorarlo. ─Danna-sama es momento para despertarse─ El muchacho que se encontraba en la gigantesca cama gruñó por lo bajo y se acomodó mejor entre las sabanas. ─Danna-sama.

─¡Maldita sea Claude! ¡Déjame dormir!─ Bramó enfurecido, lanzándole un almohadón al rostro, sin embargo su sirviente lo atrapó antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

─Lo lamento su alteza, pero usted debe cumplir con sus obligaciones, además de tomar sus clases de esgrima y piano─ Expuso seriamente.

─Sí, entiendo─ Respondió con desgano. ─Tráeme el desayuno y desaparece de mi vista─ Ordenó cortante.

─_Yes, your highness-_─ Aseveró haciendo una reverencia, para luego abandonar la habitación.

Al momento de estar solo, se dejó caer entre las sabanas y almohadones con la mirada fija en el techo, suspiró, ya que no comprendía que le estaba sucediendo y además, el sueño que había tenido no lo tranquilizaba para nada. Solo le trajo los terribles recuerdos de su pasado, el cual había sido corrompido sin piedad alguna y su cuerpo tenía las marcas de ello, cada una de esas torturas grabadas en sus ojos azul claro.

Desvío la vista hacia la cómoda junto a la cama, mirando con repulsión aquel anillo con una piedra carmesí, un rubí, en el centro.

─Espero que tu alma esté pudriéndose en el infierno─ Murmuró sonriente. ─¿Tal vez sea el rey impuro? Pero, debí convertirme en ello para sobrevivir a tu locura─ Se carcajeó descontroladamente. ─¡¿Nací impuro recuerdas?! Y lo veías reflejado en mi mirada ¿Cómo lo hacías? La respuesta no importa ahora, ¡Soy el único que se ríe de tu final con solo recordarlo! ¡Soy el único que continúa de pie en el juego perverso que creaste! ¡Soy la pieza que luchó y venció! ¡Soy yo! ¡Yo!─ Tomó el anillo entre sus dedos. ─Continuo con vida, pero sintiéndome muerto por dentro ¡Tú! ¡Tú que sembraste la semilla de la discordia en mi, ahora ha florecido y se pudre en su propio veneno!─ Lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. ─Nací pecador, un sucio pecador como una vez dijiste y moriré siéndolo. Sin poder, sin poder─ Sollozó fuertemente. ─Sin poder llegar a ser….ser del mismo blanco que _Él_─ Se abrazó a sí mismo, pretendiendo calmar el llanto.

Su mano se movió por sí sola, trazando delicadamente cada una de las cicatrices en su pecho, causadas por el desenfreno de ese anciano, quien lo usó a su propio antojo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, rompiéndolo pedazo por pedazo, hasta dejarlo vacio por completo. Millones de imágenes recorren su mente, hubo varios muchachos que tuvieron la desgracia de conocer al conde _Trancy_, cayendo en sus repugnantes garras solo para divertirlo, al igual que él, ese fue su destino.

─Impuro─ Sonrió con tristeza y se levantó con cuidado, acercándose a la ventana para posar su mano sobre ella.

"_Desconfía hasta de tu propia sombra, incluso ella puede traicionarte cuando menos te lo esperes"_

No puedo─ Sus ojos fueron cubiertos por un brillo nostálgico. ─Porque significaría volver a estar solo, y prefiero─ Rió sin gracia. ─Prefiero ser engañado por ella.

.

.

.

─Tsk. ¿Cómo es posible?─ Demandó molesto.

─Has perdido Ethan─ Sonrió de manera burlona. ─Eres muy predecible en tus movimientos, por no decir que tu juego fue un asco─ Tomó entre sus dedos una pieza oscura. ─¡No puedo creer que te haya ganado con un peón!

─Usted ha hecho trampa Bocchan─ Murmuró lo más bajo posible, sin embargo, su amo lo escuchó perfectamente y con su bastón presionó la garganta de su mayordomo.

─¿Acaso eres un mal perdedor mi querido Ethan?─ Indagó tiernamente. ─Lo que quieras decirme─ Ejerció más presión. ─Dilo.

─Danna-sama, ya es hora─ Una suave voz murmuró contra su oído, causándole pequeños escalofríos.

─Muy bien─ Lanzó el bastón al aire para luego atraparlo con facilidad. ─Es tu turno para jugar.

─_Don t worry, _me encargaré de no decepcionarlo─ Se levantó del asiento y con un lento caminar se acercó a su amo. ─Después de todo─ Posó la mano en el hombro del muchacho, acercando sus rostros. ─Es parte del contrato obedecer sus órdenes─ Musitó contra su oído.

Y sonriendo encantadoramente abandonó la habitación, consciente de que provocó un sonrojo en su amo.

─Ese maldito bastardo─ Frunció su ceño tratando de ignorar el calor de sus mejillas. ─Lo mataré si comete una estupidez─ Golpeó con fuerza el caballo oscuro del tablero, creyendo que lastimaba a su sirviente. ─Luego sigues tú─ Ordenó cortante.

─Yes, your highness─ Aseveró haciendo una reverencia.

.

.

.

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, brindando su resplandor desde el cielo despejado acompañado por la brisa, la cual tenía impregnada el perfume de las flores que se encontraban en las espesas arboledas. Una sombra que corría por los alrededores se detuvo por un momento, admirando en silencio la naturaleza, su sonrisa creció al sentir los rayos del astro rey, que se colaban de entre las copas de los árboles, tocarle el rostro.

─Debo estar cerca, siento la fragancia de los _bluebells_─ Mencionó en un murmullo mientras cerraba los ojos. ─Sería conveniente si llevara algunas de esas flores a Bocchan, además─ Sonrió divertido. ─Servirá para que pueda perdonarme por avergonzarlo.

Sin perder el tiempo continuó corriendo, saltando con gracia de rama en rama hasta volver a detenerse en un viejo roble, tuvo una mejor idea para llegar más rápido a su destino, y a gran velocidad trepó para llegar a la copa de ese árbol. Volvió a sentir el fino viento mecer su cabellos oscuros, y a unos pocos metros vislumbró una enorme y elegante mansión.

─No estaba tan lejos como creí, y yo que estuve a punto de pedirle ayuda a _Flip-Flop,_ solo habría sido una pérdida de tiempo─ Murmuró sonriente. ─¡_Here we go!─ Y_ saltó con rapidez.

A cada paso que daba, sentía con más fuerza la presencia de los cinco demonios que habitaban en la finca Trancy, que ya podía imaginar las reacciones que tendrían al verlo por los alrededores, e inclusive, la del dueño de la mansión. Delicadamente aterrizó en los comienzos del jardín, observando detenidamente todas las clases de flores que había, desde rosas en tonos rojizos, azulados, violetas, etc. Y en el lugar más alejado, grandes cantidades de bluebells.

─Vaya, Bocchan aquí sería muy feliz y…– Se detuvo abruptamente. ─¿Piensas jugar al Gato y al Ratón conmigo?─ Demandó cortante. Desvainó el sable que llevaba sujeto a su cintura y con un rápido movimiento cortó por la mitad las municiones que le fueron lanzadas.

─Los que intenten ingresar a la mansión sin el permiso de nuestra alteza son enemigos, por lo tanto deben ser eliminados─ Ultimó con calma una voz femenina.

─Me parece bien pero, no soy ningún enemigo, ya que uno de los suyos conoce mi nombre─ Enunció guardando su arma. ─No debería ser tratado de esa manera─ Sonrió al notar a otros tres demonios presentes. ─Ha pasado tiempo desde que conversamos, es bueno volver a verte Canterbury.

─¿Ethan?─ Murmuró desconcertado uno de los demonios.

─El mismo que viste y calza─ Rió por lo bajo. ─Ignorando el intento de mi asesinato, si me disculpan─ Les dio la espalda. ─Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender─ Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mansión, sin embargo, al escuchar ruidos de disparos los esquivó rápidamente y adoptó una posición de ataque.

─No te atrevas a acercarte siquiera─ Siseó ella con odio, apuntándolo con una escopeta.

─Ti, ti, ti, ti, ti. Estas lastimando mis sentimientos con esas reacciones, aunque no era lo que esperaba─ Mencionó con sarcasmo. ─Por favor, ¿Crees que tu juguetito podrá detenerme? Adelante, comprueba tu teoría

_─¡Thompson! ¡Timber! ¡Canterbury!_ ¡No lo dejen acercarse a nuestro amo!─ Ultimó furiosa, sin embargo uno de ellos no la obedeció.

─¿Es necesario todo esto?─ Inquirió en un murmullo, su ceño se frunció al percatarse que tres de eso demonios lo habían rodeado. ─Están obligándome a hacer algo que no quiero─ Suspiró resignado y se cubrió el ojo derecho con la mano. –_Sanguis pactum cum fraxinus solvit─ _Murmuró con una sonrisa.

Sorpresivamente, una llamarada de fuego rodeó al demonio de ojos celestes protegiéndolo de los demás, quienes retrocedieron asustados ante tal suceso y observaron atentos al mayordomo de la familia Nightkerville. Las llamas se agruparon en la tierra formando la imagen de un sello, una estrella de diez puntas con una cruz en el centro de unión.

─¿Ahora no harán nada verdad?─ Sus ojos se tornaron de color carmesí. ─Y para que vean que soy muy bueno─ Se carcajeó de repente. ─¡_Release de flammis!─_ Ultimó extendiendo sus palmas, de las cuales brotaron llamas de un intenso color oscuro.

Mientras el fuego se disipaba a su alrededor, el joven demonio aprovechó esa oportunidad para continuar con su misión, divertido por el caos que provocó y tardaría en arreglarse. Sin embargo, no todo fue como lo esperó, ya que uno de ellos interrumpió su marcha situándose delante de él.

─¿Tú también crees en lo que ellos piensan?─ Cuestionó curioso, mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna. ─Como quieras─ Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y luego sonrió.

Antes de que el demonio pelivioleta pudiera moverse, Ethan se había escapado con gran facilidad y velozmente comenzó a correr, esquivando todos los ataques que le fueron lanzados. Arrojó su sable estrellándolo contra la ventana más próxima, rompiendo de manera precisa el fino cristal y los marcos que poseía, saltó hacia ella ingresando grácilmente a la mansión, corrió tranquilamente por los extensos corredores, admirando en silencio cada uno de los detalles en la decoración.

─Tsk, mi chaleco se ensució─ Murmuró molesto, quitando suavemente las manchas de tierra en la prenda oscura. ─Bueno, tendré que lavar después esto y…─ Su voz fue silenciada al sentir un frió tubo tocar su cabeza. ─¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no disparas? Sería mucho más sencillo ¿No te parece?

─Pero no sería suficiente para aniquilarte─ Siseó lentamente y quitó el seguro.

─Mujer incompetente─ Mencionó con burla. ─Si yo lo deseo, puedo matar a tu rey antes de que me toques un cabello siquiera, ¿Te atreves a comprobarlo?─ La escuchó gruñir por lo bajo. ─Ja ja ja, mírate. Intentas infundir el miedo en mí, pero eres consciente de que no servirá de nada. Me pregunto ¿Qué tan rápido…─ De sus manos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas flamas. ─…arderá un humano?

Aprovechando el desconcierto del demonio femenino volvió a escaparse, sintiendo en la lejanía, la fuerte presencia de ese mayordomo de ojos dorados y si él estaba cerca, eso quería decir que su amo también. Dobló a la izquierda en el siguiente corredor, hasta detenerse frente a una habitación tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro golpeó suavemente la puerta, riendo por lo bajo al comprobar que ella lo había alcanzado en el mismo instante en que atendieron su llamado.

─Muchas gracias por guiarme hasta aquí señorita─ Aseveró con sarcasmo. ─Si me lo permite─ Se volvió al funcionario. ─Quisiera poder hablar solo unos momentos con su amo por favor.

─Lo lamento, pero nuestra alteza se encuentra ocupado─ Se acomodó las gafas suavemente. ─Si usted desea conversar con él, debe enviar un carta informándonos de ello para arreglar una cita previa y─ Antes de que pudiera continuar el ruido de unos pasos se hizo presente.

─Claude ¿Con quién estás hablando?─ Su sonrisa creció al reconocer al otro sirviente. ─Vaya, no me esperaba esta visita ¿Usted es uno de los mayordomos de la familia Nightkerville?

─Soy dichoso de que me haya reconocido conde Trancy─ Hizo un sutil reverencia. ─He venido aquí para algo muy importante y…

─Espere un momento─ Lo interrumpió. ─No es apropiado que hablemos en este lugar─ Señaló el escritorio. ─Pase y póngase más cómodo─ Mencionó con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro.

─Muchas gracias─ Miró de reojo al otro mayordomo, quien fruncía su ceño ligeramente. ─Sin embargo esto no tomará mucho tiempo─ Esperó a que el noble tomara asiento para hablar. ─Antes que nada, quería agradecerle el haberme podido atender─ Le sonrió y escuchó que llamaron a la puerta.

─Adelante─ Aseveró con molestia por la interrupción, la puerta se abrió suavemente y una mucama ingresó. ─¿_Hannah?_ ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres?─ Demandó cortante.

─Danna-sama lamento interrumpir su arduo trabajo, pero debo informarle que─ Su mirada se desvió hacia el demonio más joven. ─Tu─ Murmuró con odio y sus ojos se tornaron carmesí.

─Sinceramente no lamento lo de su uniforme señorita, el violeta con las manchas de tierra y el hollín del fuego combinan de manera increíble─ Mencionó con burla. ─Pero debe reconocer, que ha sido su culpa desde un principio, si usted no me hubiera atacado yo…

─¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso Hannah?!─ Gritó el amo de la mansión. ─¡¿Has intentado lastimar al sirviente de la familia Nightkerville?! ¡Respóndeme en este instante!─ La mucama solo asintió. ─Eres una maldita escoria─ Siseó con asco y una sonrisa lúgubre surcó de repente su rostro. ─No te atrevas a moverte de tu sitio, porque si no lo lamentaras luego─ Tomó el jarrón que había en el escritorio. ─Esto te hará aprender la lección, que si yo no te lo ordeno, tu no haces nada─ Murmuró divertido antes de lanzarle al rostro el florero.

Hannah cerró los ojos esperando qué el impacto fuera lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, solo sintió que era tomado por la cintura para ser refugiada contra el pecho de alguien, escuchó como la pieza de porcelana se rompía y sus restos caían al suelo, uno por uno. Lentamente levantó la vista, encontrándose con dos ojos celestes que la observaban con alegría.

─¿Te encuentras bien verdad?─ Indagó en un murmullo mientras que movía gentilmente uno de los mechones de su cabellera blanquecina y le sonreía con ternura. ─Me gustaría oír las palabras "estoy bien".

La mucama pudo vislumbrar una gota de sangre descender hasta la garganta del demonio, pero él no pareció darle importancia alguna y con cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco, se separó de ella.

─Vete antes de que esto empeore─ Murmuró seriamente, Hannah asintió en silencio y abandono la habitación, al momento en que ella se fue, Ethan se volvió en dirección al noble. ─Se que estará preguntándose porque me interpuse, la respuesta es muy sencilla. Si mi amo se hubiera enterado que golpearon a una mujer en mi presencia y no hice nada para impedirlo se sentiría muy decepcionado de mi, por eso le pido, que si tiene la oportunidad de encontrarse con Bocchan─ Sus ojos se tornaron fríos. ─No cometa semejante estupidez─ Mencionó cortante.

El conde Trancy no estaba para nada feliz, el comportamiento de ese mayordomo le molesto por completo ¿Cómo se atrevía a salvar a su mucama y cuestionar sus ordenes? Sin embargo, a pesar del creciente odio que se estaba formando en él opto por ignorarlo, aunque eso significara guardar en su interior los fervientes deseos de que ese sirviente desapareciera.

─Volviendo a lo anterior─ Murmuró con recelo. ─No ha sido una molestia el atenderlo, después de todo si ha venido hasta aquí, debe de ser importante el motivo. Además, desearía volver a ver al conde Nightkerville, han quedado unos asuntos pendientes entre nosotros.

─Precisamente es eso─ Sacó un sobre blanco del interior de su chaleco. ─Mi amo lo envía para usted─ Me entregó la carta con una sonrisa.

─Pero esto, tiene el sello de la reina─ Murmuró mientras inspeccionaba el sobre.

─¿Lo mismo sucedió en el baile no es así? Mi amo le entregó una carta muy parecida a esta─ Aseveró sintiendo la penetrante mirada de ese demonio.

─Es verdad, sin embargo, el otro sobre solo tenía una flor seca en su interior, siendo más específico una rosa violeta─ Cuidadosamente dejó la carta en su escritorio. ─¿Qué diferencia tiene este sobre del otro? Ambos tienen el sello real ¿Cómo sé que no es otra broma de su amo?

─Si desea conocer la respuesta, averígüelo usted mismo señor Trancy─ Vio que el muchacho fruncía el ceño. ─Mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado, por lo que me retiro─ Musitó mientras se inclinaba para después caminar rumbo a la salida. ─Una cosa más─ Lo miró por encima del hombro. ─Cualquier duda que pueda surgir en usted, vaya a pedir las respuestas en la finca Phantomhive.

─¿Phantomhive?─ Miró el sobre por un momento. ─¿Qué quieres de…?─ Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada el demonio más joven había desaparecido. ─¡¿Pero qué?!─ Se levantó bruscamente de su escritorio. ─Esa escoria─ Desvió la vista a su sirviente. ─¿Qué habrá querido decirnos?─ Demandó volviendo a sentarse en el sillón y sujetando entre sus dedos el sobre. ─¿Qué es lo que se esconde aquí?─ Al abrirlo, un pequeño papel cayó de él y con cuidado tomó, leyendo cada una de las palabras escritas. ─¡¿Qué significa esto?!

.

.

.

─Parece que Ethan ha cumplido con su parte de la misión─ Mencionó mientras se cruzaba de piernas. ─Espero que hagas un buen trabajo Evan─ Su mirada se encontraba fija en el paisaje frente a él y la suave brisa del mediodía hizo mecer sus cabellos negro azulados.

De pronto, una bella melodía surgió en su mente y comenzó a tararearla, sintiendo como la aves se detenían cerca suyo para escucharlo, embelesados por su hermosa canción. Pero a lo lejos vislumbró algo que llamó su atención, un cuervo pasado en la copa de un árbol, podría jurar que aquella ave lo estaba observando fijamente. Con cuidado se levanto sobre el barandal, sin despegar la mirada de la criatura sonriéndole tiernamente al reconocerlo, pero el cuervo soltó un chillido asustando a los demás pájaros, los cuales escaparon atemorizados y aun así, el muchacho no se movió por nada del mundo.

─Diles, que sé que están aquí─ Murmuró divertido pero luego le gruñó y sin tiempo qué perder, saltó por el balcón.

.

.

.

─Es aquí─ Saltó del árbol en el que se encontraba, admirando la gran mansión frente a él. ─Es imposible no reconocerla─ Murmuró con cierto dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

A paso lento se acercó hasta la entrada y suavemente llamó a la puerta, al sentir la presencia de un humano cerca supuso que sería algún sirviente del conde, por lo qué sonrió un poco.

─Buenas tardes, quisiera─ Se detuvo por un momento. ─Pero, si eres tú─ Aseveró al reconocer a la muchacha que había bailado con él.

Lo próximo que ocurrió no lo esperaba, la mucama soltó un grito de sorpresa y cerró la puerta bruscamente. Evan parpadeó desconcertado, le tomó varios segundos comprender lo que había ocurrido y mentalmente, comenzó a insultar a esa humana impertinente.

En el interior de la mansión Meyrin aún no podía quitar el sonrojo de su rostro, el corazón latía frenéticamente contra su pecho y sentía que podía desfallecer en cualquier momento de la emoción. Era aquel muchacho de la fiesta de disfraces, de solo recordarlo, tenía la sensación de que sus cuerpos se rozaban como en ese baile.

─¡Soy una sirvienta lujuriosa!─ Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ─Él…yo… ¡Eh!─ Negó con la cabeza. ─Tranquilízate Meyrin, solo abre la puerta, y…pregúntale, que es, lo que quiere─ Con su mano temblorosa sujetó la perilla dorada. ─Solo es…solo es eso─ Al hacerlo comprobó que él seguía ahí. ─Buena-nas tarde-des señor─ Saludó completamente avergonzada.

─Muy buenas tardes señorita─ Mencionó con sarcasmo pero ella no pareció notarlo. ─Mi nombre es Evan, soy un sirviente de la familia Nightkerville y ha venido hasta aquí para comunicarle algo importante a su amo.

─Lo la-lamento, pero Bocchan se encuentra ocupado─ Respondió en un murmullo.

─Esto es de suma urgencia─ De su chaqueta oscura sacó un sobre blanco. ─¿Creo que a simple vista reconoce el sello, no es así?─ La muchacha asintió. ─Necesito que esto sea entregado personalmente al conde Phantomhive, son órdenes de su majestad y de mi amo.

No muy convencida por su decisión, Meyrin terminó aceptando el pedido del joven y le permitió ingresar a la mansión, en silencio, ella lo guió hasta donde se encontraría su amo, su despacho. Evan estudió cada uno de los detalles y no pudo evitar sonreír, el conde Phantomhive y su amo tenían gustos parecidos respecto a la decoración, pudo sentir el perfume de las rosas del jardín y juraría que debían ser rosas blancas.

La quietud del ambiente no duró por mucho, una fuerte explosión hizo acto de presencia y el demonio ojiverde se tenso en su lugar.

─Eso es─ En su mente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de su pasado. ─Fuego.

─¡Espere señor!─ Escuchó el grito de la mucama, pero opto por ignorarlo y dejarse guiar por el olor del humo en el aire.

Cada paso que daba la humareda se hacía más intensa, al punto que sencillamente podría asfixiarlo, aguantó la respiración, ya que no le afectaría demasiado el no respirar, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Alcanzo a vislumbras la habitación de donde provenía el caos y la abrió bruscamente de un tirón.

─¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!─ Demandó alterado, sin embargo el humo no le permitía ver con claridad, pero pudo sentir que en algún lugar había una pequeña llamarada. ─¿Alguien me escucha?─ Percibió el ritmo cardíaco de dos personas y como intentaban respirar. ─No tengo otra alternativa─ Posó sobre sus labios su mano izquierda, luego de haberse quitado los guantes azules sin dedos que llevaba, revelando el pequeño sello que tenía en ella. ─_Mare rhapsody─ _Murmuró y una fuerte ventisca hizo que el humo se disipara, apagando al instante el fuego alojado en algunos muebles.

─¡Señor Evan!─ La mucama apareció en la entrada. ─¿Qué ocurrió aquí?─ Indagó al observar a su dos compañeros recostados sobre la mesa, ambos con los ojos cerrados. ─No puede ser que estén durmiendo─ Mencionó en un suspiro. ─Lamento que haya visto esto─ Miró el suelo avergonzada por el comportamiento de los otros dos sirvientes.

─Pero si no ha ocurrido nada malo, un poco de desorden no hace daño, además─ Desvió su mirada hacia esos dos. ─Debieron haberse sentido cansados.

─Eso no es excusa─ se acercó a ellos y respiró profundamente. ─_¡Bard! ¡Finny_! ¡DESPIERTEN EN ESTE INSTANTE!─ Les gritó en el oído y ambos despertaron asustados, cayendo al suelo en el proceso.

─¡Whaa! ¡¿Meyrin porque hiciste eso?!─ Preguntó entre lagrimas.

─¡Ambos estaban durmiendo en horario del trabajo! ¡Si el señor Sebastián los viera no quiero imaginarme lo que les haría!

─No es excusa para despertarnos de esa manera─ Murmuró molesto. ─Ahora que lo pienso─ Desvió su mirada hacia la mesa. ─Estaba a punto de cocinar y no recuerdo…. No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido ¿Y tu Finny?─ El muchacho negó fervientemente. ─Que extraño.

─Escuche un ruido de explosión y los encontré a ambos durmiendo sobre la mesa─ Aseveró de repente el joven de cabello castaño. ─Creí que había ocurrido algo grave.

─¿Eh? ¿Y usted quién es?─ Preguntó Bard curioso.

─Disculpen mi descortesía, mi nombre es Evan y he venido a entregarle algo importante al Earl Phantomhive, sin embargo, he escuchado un fuerte estruendo y quise cerciorarme de que todo estaba en orden─ Sonrió al terminar de hablar.

─¡Oh! ¡Tenemos un invitado!─ Una sonrisa alegre abarcó su rostro. ─Hace tiempo que no vienen personas a la mansión, salvo_ Lady Elizabeth_.

─Es una vergüenza recibirlo en este sitio, la cocina está hecha un desastre─ Murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

─Nos tomará mucho tiempo arreglarlo todo─ Aseveró con cansancio.

─Si lo hacemos todos juntos, será más rápido─ Expuso Evan sonriendo.

─¡Es cierto!─ Exclamó Finny levantando un puño al aire, mientras que Meyrin y Bard asentían en silencio.

Los cuatro comenzaron a limpiar y ordenar cada uno de los rincones de la habitación, dejando totalmente limpio cada uno de los sectores, sin un rastro de suciedad existente. La mucama tomó la bajilla de porcelana china y pretendió guardarlos con cuidado en la alacena, sin embargo, al subir un escalón de la pequeña escalera tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer más alguien la sujeto de la cintura.

─Se más cuidadosa─ Murmuraron contra su oído, provocándole que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo por completo.

─¡Whaaa!─ Asustada soltó todos los platos y tazas al instante.

─¡Meyrin!─ Exclamaron sus compañeros a coro.

Con gran habilidad, Evan logró atrapar cada uno de los utensilios antes de que cayera al suelo, sin soltar en ningún momento a la muchacha, ya que temía que ella pudiera lastimarse si se alejaba.

─Si continuas manejándote de esa manera torpe, romperás cada una de las bajillas que hay en esta mansión─ Mencionó con desgano y con delicadeza bajo a la muchacha al suelo. ─No solo en el baile eres algo despistada, si no también aquí─ Dejó los platos en la alacena y al terminar su tarea la miró. A último momento se percató que había herido a la joven con sus comentarios. ─Pero, eso no quiere decir que no podrás mejorar─ Recostó sus manos en los hombros de ella.─ Solo ten un poco de confianza─ Le sonrió tiernamente, esperando que ello pudiera calmarse.

─Ella siempre es de esa manera─ Mencionó Bard, interrumpiendo la conmovedora escena.

─Eso es tranquilizador─ Sonrió con alivio, sin embargo no duró demasiado y terminó por convertirse en un ceño fruncido. ─_Sé que estas ahí─_ Aseveró en un murmullo casi imperceptible; ningún humano sería capaz de escucharlo.

─¿Por qué están haciendo tanto ruido? ¡Vaya! Tenemos un invitado─ Mencionó con diversión un voz masculina. ─Creí que alguno de ustedes tres me comunicaría acerca de ello.

─¡Señor Sebastián!─ Exclamaron a coro, sorprendidos por la repentina aparición del mayordomo.

─No los culpe a ellos, fue una descortesía mía el entretenerlos, me disculpo por ello─ Mencionó haciendo una reverencia. ─Soy uno de los sirvientes del conde Nightkerville y el motivo de mi visita es esto─ Mostró el sobre de color blanco. ─Ha de ser entregado al Earl Phantomhive lo antes posible.

─Me ocuparé de eso personalmente─ Intentó tomar el sobre, pero Evan se lo impidió alejándolo de él en un rápido movimiento.

─Lamento mi actitud pero, mi amo me ha ordenado específicamente que le entregara el sobre al conde, no a otra persona─ Mencionó con burla. ─Y como su fiel sirviente debo de obedecerlo, sin importar que. Supongo, que usted comprende lo que quiero decir.

─Puedo comprenderlo─ Sonrió divertido. ─En ese caso, sígame por favor que lo guiaré hasta la oficina de mi amo─ Aseveró tranquilo.

─Entendido─ Antes de marcharse de la cocina se despidió de los tres sirvientes. ─Me he divertido con ustedes, espero tener la oportunidad de volver a verlos─ Dijo sonriente y siguió en silencio al mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive.

Ambos demonios recorrieron en silencio los corredores, cada uno pendiente de sus propios pensamientos y obligaciones por cumplir, pero sin que ello lo supieran, sus convicciones eran muy perecidas. La tranquilidad en el ambiente les llamaba la atención, por alguna razón creyeron que sería diferente, aunque no supieran el porqué.

─Estuve esperando pacientemente el que fuera a buscarme─ Murmuró de repente. ─Creí que había sentido mi presencia en la mansión.

─Y lo hice─ La típica sonrisa en su rostro apareció. ─Pero siendo franco, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender─ Mencionó sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

─Entonces debería agradecer que no haya sido un demonio salvaje─ Lo miró de reojo. ─Si fuera así, habría matado a todo ser viviente que estuviera aquí, incluyéndolo a usted─ El demonio de ojos rojos rió por lo bajo.

─Estoy seguro que no habría sido capaz.

─No subestime al enemigo─ Se detuvieron frente a una habitación. ─Porque siendo franco, podría esconder un comodín bajo la manga─ Mencionó de manera burlona. ─Además ¿No se ha puesto a pensar en cómo apague el fuego de la cocina? Porque mientras usted estaba atendiendo esos "asuntos más importantes", la vida de esos dos funcionarios corrió peligro y la mansión podría haberse prendido fuego─ Sonrió a ver que el demonio mayor se tensaba. ─Imagínese los comentarios de toda Londres acerca del conde Phantomhive, si esos dos humanos hubieran muerto ¿Creo que no pensó en ello mientras atendía esos asuntos, no es así?─ Rió. ─Parece que no lo ha hecho ¿Qué clase de mayordomo es usted?─ Cuestionó de manera altanera.

Sebastián opto por no responder e ignorar cada una de sus palabras, aunque era consciente de que él tenía razón en parte de su monologo, pero no lo admitiría por nada del mundo. Con suavidad llamó a la puerta, esperando a que su amo le permitiera ingresar.

─Adelante.

─Bocchan, aquí hay alguien que desea conversar con usted─ Mencionó mientras abría la puerta, Evan esperó paciente que le permitieran el acceso.

─Espero que sea rápido, no deseo perder mi tiempo en tonterías─ Dejó varios informes en su escritorio y levanto la vista. ─Hazlo pasar─ Ordenó cortante.

─Muchas gracias conde por otorgarme un poco de su tiempo─ Aseveró burlón. ─Mi nombre es Evan, sirviente del Earl Nightkerville y el motivo de mi visita es esto─ Se le acercó con un sobre en la mano. ─Mi amo me ha ordenado que le entregase esto, ya que es de suma importancia que este bajo su poder.

─¿El sello de su majestad? Si es una carta de ella, ¿Por qué no me lo han enviado algún sirviente real?

─Desconozco sus motivos, solo obedezco las ordenes de mi amo─ Aseveró seriamente. ─Mi tarea ha terminado aquí, si me disculpa conde─ Hizo una reverencia y camino rumbo a la salida.

─Un momento─ El demonio detuvo su marcha, mirándolo por encima del hombro. ─Te has tomado la molestia de ingresar a mi mansión sin mi autorización, lo menos que puedes hacer es esperar a que lea la carta─ Evan no respondió y solo observó al noble en silencio. ─¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Una clase de broma?─ Demandó por lo bajo-¡Sebastián no lo dejes escapar!─u mayordomo se ubicó delante de la puerta. ─¿Qué es esto?

─Un trozo de papel, Earl Phantomhive─ Respondió haciéndole frente.

─Eso puedo verlo a simple vista, sin embargo─ Se levantó de su escritorio y frunciendo el ceño caminó hacia él. Lo repetiré una vez más ¿Qué es esto?

─Y yo vuelvo a repetírselo conde, es un trozo de papel─ Replicó con voz monótona.

─¡He comprendido que esto es un trozo de papel!─ Ultimó alterado. ─¡¿Por qué este estúpido trozo de papel está roto y contiene la letra de su majestad?! ¡¿Tu amo te ha ordenado entregarme esto?! ¡Entonces tú has de saber el porqué del estado de esta carta!

─Le responderé a todo ello con gusto, pero primero permítame decirle algo─ Mencionó con calma. ─No es cortes dejar esperando a los invitados en la entrada─ Sonrió al ver el desconcierto del noble.

─¿Qué intentas..?─ Un fuerte grito silenció su voz antes de que pudiera terminar.

─¡Phantomhive!─ La entrada se abrió abruptamente, revelando la presencia del conde Trancy. ─¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!─ Demandó sosteniendo entre sus dedos un pedazo de papel ─¡Exijo un explicación en este momento!

─Alois Trancy, ¿Cómo te atreves a tener esa actitud altanera en mi casa?─ Chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

─¡Al infierno los buenos modales! ¡Respóndeme!─ Me entrego el fragmente de carta. ─Me han entregado esto, con el mensaje que usted tendría el resto ¿Cómo te atreves a recibir cartas de su majestad que son para mí?

─Pero estos trozos se parecen─ Mencionó en un murmullo, ignorando la rabieta del conde frente a él. ─Ambos tienen la letra de su majestad─ Desvió su mirada en dirección al sirviente del conde Nightkerville. ─¿Tu sabes algo al respecto no es así?─ No respondió solo continuo sonriendo. ─¿No hablaras? Perfecto ¡Sebastián! Porque no haces sentir cómodo a nuestro invitado, a menos que se digne a hablar─ Aseveró con una sonrisa.

─¿Usted es mi amo?─ El noble no comprendió sus palabras. ─Entonces no tengo por qué responder a sus pedidos, y con respecto a su mayordomo─ Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones. ─Lo esperaré más tranquilo en este lugar.

─¿Eh? Pero si él acompañaba a ese mayordomo de ojos celeste y al conde Nightkerville─ Mencionó mientras se le acercaba. ¿Acaso planeaban reunirnos a todos?─ Preguntó en un murmullo.

─¡Ding, ding y ding, tenemos un ganador! Vaya el conde Trancy es muy inteligente, y yo que lo había juzgado por su apariencia─ Enunció divertido una voz a sus espaldas. ─Pero veo que la imagen de una persona es solo una mentira, un detalle para tener en cuenta─ El demonio de mirada clara se hallaba recostado contra el ventanal, el cual tenía las puertas entreabiertas, permitiendo a la brisa ingresar.

─Es un buen consejo─ Murmuró Evan entre risas. ─Pero que sucede ¿Cuándo la verdad se esconde detrás de una mentira?

─Continua siendo una mentira, una vulgar y repugnante mentira, oculta bajo una máscara blanca─ Ultimó cortante la voz de un muchacho. ─Conde Phantomhive me sorprende la seguridad de su mansión, tranquilamente un ladrón podría ingresar aquí robar todo sin ningún tipo de impedimento─ Sonrió y de manera brusca cerró la puerta, la cual utilizaba para esconderse. ─Veo que los he dejado sin palabras─ Camino hasta el centro de la habitación. ─Evan, Ethan.

Ambos demonios se aproximaron a su amo sin dejar que las sonrisas de sus rostros desaparecieran, al estar a la par del noble se situaron cada uno de sus costados, para luego hacer una reverencia ante todos.

─Cumplimos con su pedido─ Enunciaron a coro.

─ Perfecto─ Limpió el polvo de su saco oscuro con bordados en plateado. ─Estoy completamente seguro que están buscando esto─ De la manga de su camisa azul, sacó un trozo de papel igual a los otros. ─Ahora si la carta está completa─ Se acercó a los condes, quienes lo observaba. ─Podremos leerla─ Antes de que ellos se pudieran dar cuenta les arrebató los pedazos, juntándolos a los tres.

_Mis queridos condes:_

_Espero que al leer esto se encuentren todos ustedes reunidos para poder resolver este asunto de suma urgencia. Desde hace tiempo, el jefe de Scotland Yard me ha comunicado de las repentinas desapariciones de niños y niña, de entre cinco y dieciocho años de edad. Lamentablemente, muchos de ellos fueron encontrados sin vida en diferentes lugares de la zona de desaparición, y temo por la seguridad de todas las personas._

_Soy consciente también, que ni el Perro o la Araña pudieron encontrar al o los causantes de tal atroz crimen, por esa razón, he pedido la ayuda de uno de mis aliados más confiados, quien ha accedido a cooperar con ustedes en la misión, olvidando sus obligaciones correspondientes._

_La persona que los ayudara es el conde Nightkerville, mejor conocido como el Joker de la noche._

_Tendré fe en que todos ustedes podrán resolver este problema, para devolver la paz y la tranquilidad a cada londinense, y al resto de la nación. _

_Atte.: La Reina Victoria._

─Tsk. Siempre tan breve y concisa su majestad─ Musitó con molestia. ─Por lo que han escuchado seremos compañeros en esto─ Sonrió descaradamente. ─Y creo que podemos comenzar nuestra "relación" presentándonos primero ¿Quién tendrá el honor de comenzar?

─Comenzare yo─ Enunció dando un paso hacia adelante. ─Mi nombre es Alois Trancy, mejor conocido como la Araña de la Reina, mi misión como la de ustedes dos, es erradicar todo problema existente que cause aflicción en nuestra reina Victoria-observó a su mayordomo, quien se situó a su par. ─Y él es uno de mis funcionarios, Claude Faustus─ Mencionó mientras lo señalaba.

─Ciel Phantomhive, para su majestad soy el Perro Guardián de la Reina─ Declaró cortante. ─Y mi mayordomo es Sebastián Michaelis.

─Un placer conocerlos─ Enunció con una sonrisa.

─Que encantador, parece que lo tienes bien entrenado─ Aseveró con burla, para luego reírse por lo bajo ante el ceño fruncido del funcionario. ─Supongo que es mi turno─ Se aclaró la garganta. ─Mi nombre es Cyan Nightkerville, _diecisiete_ años, conocido por muy pocos como _el Joker de la noche _y mis obligaciones son, establecer acuerdos entre diferentes naciones con respecto a Inglaterra y hacer que prevalezca la paz entre los reinos vecinos con el nuestro. Ese es el motivo por el cual, no muchas familias nobles conocen mi identidad.

─Su nombre es Ethan─ Mencionó señalándolo.

─Y él es Evan─ Aseveró sonriente.

─Nosotros somos los gemelos _Wilson_─ Se situaron una al lado del otro. ─Fieles sirvientes del conde Nightkerville.

─¿Gemelos?─ Preguntaron a coro ambos condes.

─La realidad es que no se parecen demasiado─ Murmuró mientras su mirada azul los inspeccionaban por completo.

─¿Planeas cuestionar el parentesco físico de mis mayordomos o a planificar que haremos con respecto a la misión?─ Cuestionó cortante. ─No he venido del otro lado del mundo para que averigüen la hermandad de ellos─ Se sentó arriba del escritorio. ─Primero que nada, habrá que establecer el sitio en donde trabajaremos juntos─ Sonrió de repente. ─ Así que conde Phantomhive ¿Cuál será mi habitación?

─¿Perdón?

─Lo disculpo mientras me informe en que habitación me hospedaré hasta que la misión acabe─ Se cruzó de piernas sonriendo de manera descarada.

─¿Con que autoridad ha establecido que se quedara en mi mansión?─ Demandó molesto.

─¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Con la autorización de la Reina! Después de todo─ Sostuvo la carta entre sus dedos. ─Su majestad nos quiere a todos unidos─ Rió por lo bajo. ─Earl Trancy ¿A usted le disgustaría quedarse en esta mansión hasta terminado el caso?

─No me molestaría para nada─ Respondió con una sonrisa. ─Y puede llamarme por mi nombre conde, después de todo, seremos compañeros de trabajo.

─Esa es la actitud. En ese caso puedes decirme Cyan─ Le sonrió con ternura.

─¡Un momento!─ Se aproximó a ambos. ─¡Esta es la finca Phantomhive por lo tanto yo soy el que manda!

─Y nadie ha cuestionado aquello ¿O acaso no sabe escuchar?─ Ambos nobles rieron por lo bajo. ─Además son dos votos contra uno, y me temo que no cambiaremos de opinión ninguno de los dos.

─¡Aquí no se van a quedar!─ Ultimó con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza e ira.

─Perfecto, eso era lo que quería escuchar─ De un salto bajo hacia el suelo. ─Evan, Ethan. Comuníquenle este inconveniente a su majestad─ Sus mayordomos asintieron y desaparecieron de la vista de todos. ─Nunca me espere esa actitud de usted conde─ Suspiró cansado. ─Pero si usted no coopera, me temo que esta fuera del caso y vaya despidiéndose del título de "Perro Guardián", porque veo que es demasiado para usted.

─¡¿Qué está diciendo?!

─La verdad, su majestad estaría decepcionada al ver que uno de sus aliados ha rechazado participar en el caso de los secuestros que atemoriza a toda Inglaterra, solo porque no quiere que ensuciemos su casa de cristal─ Mencionó cortante, con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz. ─Mis sirvientes están en camino para informarle a su majestad de lo sucedido─ Sonrió divertido. ─Imagínese, esta decisión que tomo traerá terribles consecuencias al apellido de su familia y sobre todo a la compañía_ Funtom. _¿Acaso los Phantomhive no eran buenos anfitriones y estaban al completo servicio de sus majestades? Ahora veo que eran solo una maraña mentiras, ya que usted le está dando la espalda a todas sus tradiciones─ El noble apretó los puños con fuerza. ─¡Oh! ¿Le he ofendido con mis palabras? Diría que lo siento, pero no, detesto mentir─ Se detuvo al ver la ira reflejada en su mirada azul.

─Sebastián, muéstrales la habitación correspondiente a cada uno de los condes y a sus respectivos mayordomos─ Ordenó con seriedad.

─¿Bocchan?

─Es una orden, no te atrevas a cuestionar─ Lo miró brevemente y luego suspiró. ─Han conseguido lo que querían─ Mencionó con desdén.

─Lo ve, hablando se entiende la gente─ Rió con descaro y desvió su mirada en dirección al ventanal. ─Evan, Ethan. El conde ha cambiado de parecer, regresen enseguida, pero antes tomen algunas pertenencias de mi mansión─ Aseveró con tranquilidad. ─Tengo el presentimiento de que nos llevaremos bien─ Mencionó mientras rozaba el anillo de su mano izquierda. ─¿No les parece?

Ninguno de ellos respondió, la sonrisa del noble parecía incomodarlos, no solo a ellos sino también a sus respectivos sirvientes, quienes observaban con cautela al conde Nightkerville. La tensión que hubo en el ambiente había desaparecido, sin embargo, una sensación extraña continuaba estando presente, junto con la creciente duda, ahora que están reunidos.

¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento?

.

.

.

─Evan no tienes porque hacer esto, tengo la capacidad para hacerlo por mi mismo─ Mencionó haciendo un mohín. ─No se me romperán las manos si las utilizo.

─Que imaginación la suya Danna-sama─ Respondió entre risas. ─Sin embargo, no me disgusta hacer este tipo de cosas.

─Si Bocchan, deje de ser tan niña y guarde silencio─ Replicó el sirviente de ojos celestes, saltando contra la cama.

─Cierra la boca Ethan, antes de que con esta lima te corte la lengua.

─Yo que tú Ethan guardo silencio, sabes que Danna-sama es de cumplir sus promesas─ Dio un pequeño soplido contra las uñas de su amo. ─Si no es ahora, encontrará la manera de eliminarte.

─Entonces esperaré con ansias ese momento, pero─ Sonrió con descaro. ─No me quedaré de brazos cruzados haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para destruirlo.

─Lo mismo digo Ethan─ Miró el gran ventanal. ─Este día fue una pérdida de tiempo, no comprendo porque su majestad nos transformó en palomas mensajeras─ Mencionó con odio.

─Démosle el beneficio de la duda.

─¿Crees que ella está planeando algo verdad?─ Se acostó sobre su estomago mientras mecía las piernas, una tras la otra. ─¿Acaso quieres que desconfiemos de su majestad_ my brother_?

─Ella es una reina y si tiene que clavarte un puñal por la espalda con tal de seguir gobernando, no dudes que lo hará─ Ocultó su único ojo sano detrás del flequillo. ─Ha acabado con muchos. Nosotros tres, sus piezas de juego, nos sostiene bajo un fino hilo que pronto se romperá y cuando lo haga, será el momento en que se deshará de ti. Eso mismo hizo con _mis abuelos._

─Es solo una simple humana─ Se acercó al regazo de su amo, recostando la cabeza en el. ─No ha de tenerle miedo.

─No le tengo miedo a nadie, solo a mi mismo─ Murmuró mientras con su mano libre acariciaba los cabellos negros de su sirviente. ─Yo también soy un simple humano y harían bien en tenerme miedo.

─Por ahora─ Aseveró terminando con su tarea, soltando la mano con delicadeza. ─Pronto será diferente─ Posó la cabeza contra el hombro del muchacho más joven.

─Faltan muchas lunas y soles para que eso ocurra─ Cerró su ojo por un momento. ─Y cuando ello suceda─ Sonrió de solo imaginárselo.

─_Nosotros esperaremos ansiosos ese momento─_ Murmuraron a coro.

Lentamente se separaron de Cyan, no sin antes besar su mejilla con suavidad, y el noble se acomodó mejor entre las sabanas sin abrir su ojo en ningún momento. Ethan apagó las velas cerca de la mesita de noche, y sonrió divertido, aunque su amo fuera casi un adulto continuaba teniéndole temor a la oscuridad, pero sabía que no lo demostraría fácilmente.

─¿No hay algo que se estén olvidando?─ Demandó mientas se quitaba el parche de su ojo.

─Mi error Danna-sama─ Respondió mientras sujetaba entre sus dedos la mano izquierda de su amo y con lentitud retiró el anillo de su pulgar. ─Que duerma bien─ Enunció por lo bajo, dejando la sortija en un estuche negro y abandonar la habitación junto a su hermano.

Al momento que ellos desaparecieron, Cyan abrió su ojo e inspeccionó con cuidado su mano, al no encontrar ningún tipo de erro se tranquilizó, sin embargo, frunció se ceño al percatarse del color de sus uñas,_ negro oscuro._

─Como los demonio─ Musitó volviendo a acostarse. ─Entonces nací con un alma pecadora─ Soltando un suspiro final, permitió que el sueño lo venciera.

.

.

.

La luz de la luna iluminaba con su brillo el interior de un bosque, las ramas de los arboles se entrelazaban entre sí al punto de unirse, la densa niebla que había entre la espesa arboleda no desaparecía, ni siquiera con la suave brisa que hizo acto de presencia y aún así, los intrusos que se hallaban en ese sitio no parecían incomodarse por ello.

─¿_Crees que nuestro señor este de acuerdo con esto?─ _Indagó una voz masculina entre la oscuridad, sosteniendo con delicadeza el cuerpo de un niño. ─¿_Esta absurda y falsa venganza acabará pronto?_

─_Lo que él crea conveniente se ha de hacer─ _Una sombra se sentó sobre una de las ramas. ─_Solo debemos ser pacientes….Prrr─_ Ronroneó sensualmente.

─_Después de todo, él ha sobrevivido a un futuro maldito y trazó los nuevos caminos hacía nuestros destinos─ _Rió con aires divertidos. ─_Solo habrá que esperar, sus gritos desesperados pidiendo justicia darán comienzo a la nueva locura, que ni siquiera el sentimiento de la **Ira** podrá detenerlos─_ Su mirada oscura adquirió un brillo divertido.

─_Sin embargo, la silla del inocente estará ocupada por su descendiente y el juicio se realizará cuando la mariposa sea capturada, la sentencia, decidida desde su nacimiento─ _Ultimó la voz de una "mujer". ─_¿Quién de todos nosotros se reirá cuando el telón caiga?─ _La brisa nocturna meció sus cabellos oscuros.

─_Solo esperen, que la jaula pronto cerrara sus puertas y esa mariposa fugitiva, pagara el precio con su sangre, aunque deba romper una vez más sus alas─ _Sus ojos azules cambiaron a carmesí, los presentes se arrodillaron delante de él en señal de respeto. ─_Mi adorada mariposa pronto nos reuniremos─_ Mencionó mientras sostenía entre sus dedos una rosa violeta, la encerró en un puño y permitiendo que sus pétalos se los llevara la brisa.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora...

Con respecto a las frases en latín...emmmm...me olvide lo que escribí y lo que significan (eso me pasa por no anotarlas)...

En fin espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi escribirlo (con todo el sufrimiento, pero me gusto)

Atte.: Canciones de Cuna.


	5. Capitulo IV

Si es cierto...estoy aquí con un capitulo doble, (en compensación por haber tardado tanto en publicar, planeaba hacerlo todos lo viernes pero siempre aparece un inconveniente...en fin aquí esta)...Por cierto, esta semanita me la tomo para el cole y terminar los siguientes capitulos...Espero que puedan esperarme...

Otra cosita...este capi se lo dedico a mi rubia...con leer esto sabes que estoy hablando de vos ¡Es para vos linda **N**...!... (sip más misterio)

Ahora si lo que todos ..o por lo menos yo ...estamos esperando...

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor...

Si fueran mios...Estaria descansando en una enorme mansión junto con todo el dinero que recaudo esto...

Solo son Mios (que lindo es escribir eso) Cyan, los gemelos Evan y Ethan, y algunos personajes que apareceran más adelante.

Sin más distracciones, aquí la historia..

¡Disfrutenla!

* * *

Un suave golpe en la puerta fue el único sonido en la habitación, como de costumbre no espero algún tipo de respuesta e ingresó al cuarto, empujando un carrito con el desayuno de su amo.

─Muy buenos días Bocchan, le he traído los dulces que a usted le gusta, espero que…─ La sonrisa de su rostro desapareciera al instante. ─Que mala costumbre de irse sin avisar─ Contempló las cortinas que se mecían con la brisa de la mañana.

─¿Por qué has traído el desayuno aquí? Sabes muy bien que Danna-sama prefiere comer en el jardín─ Mencionó una voz a sus espaldas.

─Creí que esta ocasión sería diferente, después de todo, aquí es solo un invitado, no puede hacer lo que le plazca─ Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios. ─Y tanto que me había esforzado en esto, solo para que termine enfriándose─ Expuso con voz lastimera.

─Es solo un pastel─ Se acomodó las gafas. ─Podría haberlo hecho yo y no alardearía sobre ello. Además, siempre preparas el mismo postre.

─¡No sería lo mismo!─ Lo enfrentó. ─Los dulces que preparo para el amo tienen un ingrediente especial, que tú─ Señaló a su compañero. ─No podrías siquiera imaginarlo.

─Esencia de vainilla─ Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarlo solo.

─¿Cómo sabía eso?─ Parpadeó repetidas veces y se cruzó de brazos. ─¿Me ha estado espiando?─ Frunció su ceño. ─Sera mejor que vaya a buscar a Cyan antes de qué se meta en problemas, pero si estoy cerca suyo, lo más seguro es que ocurra un desastre─ Mencionó sonriente y abandonó el cuarto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

─Vaya, esta casa sí que es enorme─ Aseveró asombrado el dueño de la compañía Moonlight. ─Me pregunto ¿Cuánto habrán tardado en construirla?─ Pensó en voz alta, admirando cada detalle. ─Apostaría mi alma, a que el conde Phantomhive debe estar insultándome por obligarlo a que nos dejara usar su mansión como "cuartel general"─ Una sonrisa burlona surcó de repente. ─Bien, continuemos con la inspección.

Su único ojo sano se posaba en todo lo que le rodeaba; desde los muebles de madera, los floreros sobre ellos, los grabados en las paredes, tapices, cortinas. No hubo nada que no haya observado. Tan maravillado se encontraba, que tardo en percatarse en que había llegado hasta las escaleras principales, cubiertas por una alfombra roja con bordes dorados.

Debía agradecerle a su torpeza, pues gracias a ella se enredó con la tela antes de tocar el borde de los escalones.

─Eso estuvo cerca─ Mencionó entre suspiros. ─Pero pensándolo bien, solo habría recibido rasguños y tener que soportar los regaños de esos inútiles─ Se sentó sobre un escalón. ─Con tal de hacerlos enojar, haría cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro no duró por mucho tiempo, su mirada se poso en la pared que estaba de frente al salón y pudo distinguir unas diminutas líneas. Ningún humano podría distinguirlas, eran casi imperceptibles.

─En ese lugar había un cuadro─ Expresó por lo bajo. ─¿Por qué lo habrán quitado?─ Se levantó lentamente. ─¿Acaso…era el retrato de los condes?

Por alguna razón incomprensible se acercó al espacio vacío, su mano se movió por sí sola, deseando poder tocar aquel cuadro inexistente. Mas un fuerte estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al punto de que cayó al suelo sentado, sorprendido por ese sonido.

─¡¿Pero qué?!─ Se alarmó. ─Eso es humo─ Con rapidez se irguió y comenzó a correr en dirección al norte.

Otro estruendo hizo acto de presencia, causándole al joven cierta sensación conocida en su pecho, por lo que opto por apresurar el paso, debía ser rápido y evitar una posible tragedia. Ese repugnante olor a humo le traía recuerdos dolorosos, que deseaba nunca volver a vivirlos, sin embargo, no había tiempo para ello.

─¿Por dónde?─ Detuvo su marcha intentando encontrar el lugar correcto, y de pronto otra explosión. ─¡Es por allí!

No menos de cinco metros distinguió una puerta entreabierta, de la cual escapaba el humo, y sin pensarlo siquiera, la abrió con una fuerte patada.

─¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!─ Cuestionó en un grito mientras se cubría ligeramente el rostro.

─Nosotros─ Escuchó a tres voces responder a coro.

Lentamente la humareda fue dispensándose, y logró reconocer a los funcionarios del conde, cubiertos completamente por el hollín.

─¡Whaa!_ Bard_ te advertí que ocasionarías lo mismo que el día anterior─ Mencionó entre lágrimas la voz de un muchacho.

─Si el joven amo se entera de esto, creo que no nos lo perdonará─ Expuso una joven, intentando limpiar sus gafas.

─No ha sido para tanto alboroto, en esta ocasión no he destruido nada─ Se masajeó la nuca. ─Aunque Su mirada se posó en los restos de lo que era la cocina. ─Nos tomara mucho tiempo arreglar esto.

─Es verdad─ Manifestaron soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

─Disculpen─ Los tres sirvientes escucharon una suave voz. ─¿Se encuentran bien?─ Levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con el conde Nightkerville en la entrada.

─¡Ahh!─ Gritaron sorprendidos. ─¡Discúlpenos!─ Expresaron haciendo una reverencia ante el noble.

─Qué vergüenza que nos encuentre en este estado─ Murmuró con las mejillas sonrosadas, aunque no pudieran notarse.

Ellos esperaban algún comentario despectivo y ya podían imaginarse cierto mayordomo regañarlos enfurecido, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, escucharon una pequeña risa proveniente del joven.

─No tienen de que disculparse. Sin sangre no hay culpa─ Expresó con burla.

Comenzó a acercárseles a paso lento mientras buscaba un objeto dentro del bolsillo de su saco, y extrajo un pañuelo de seda blanca, su ceño se frunció al comprender que solo tenía una prenda y ellos eran tres, pero la mueca fue breve ya que tuvo otra idea. Dividió el pañuelo en tres pedazos y le entregó un trozo a cada uno.

─Estaba caminando por los alrededores, cuando escuché un fuerte estruendo y creí que había ocurrido algo grave─ Los funcionarios lo miraron fijamente. ─Pero me siento tranquilo al ver que se encuentran bien─ La preocupación se vio reflejada en su rosto. ─¿Se encuentran bien verdad?─ Asintieron en silencio. ─Que alivio.

Al ver la sonrisa del conde no pudieron hacer otra cosa que observarlo, es simple gesto ocasionó que sus corazones saltaran a un ritmo acelerado y la sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas. Pero se sorprendieron al notar la mueca de disgusto del noble.

─¿No se quedaran así para siempre verdad?─ Tomó uno de los trozos, limpiando gentilmente el rostro de uno de ellos. ─¿A menos que quieran que los limpie, uno por uno?─ Sonrió divertido. ─Si es eso, pueden decírmelo que no tendré ningún problema en hacerlo─ Rió por lo bajo cuando terminó su tarea.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, continúo con el siguiente funcionario, quitando todo rastro de hollín con delicadeza, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Al terminar con él, se acercó al restante percatándose que era una mucama, por lo que sonrió con ternura y fue extremadamente delicado.

─Listo, ya están todos limpios, por fin puedo verles el rostro─ Expuso satisfecho. ─Ahora sí, alguno podría explicarme lo que sucedió─ Dejó los restos en el cesto de basura.

─Eh….Ah…Conde Nightkerville…queríamos…Queríamos disculparnos por este desastre… no tendría que haberlo...visto─ Expreso avergonzada la mucama.

─Es cierto…por favor, no se lo diga a nuestro amo─ Suplicó el más joven del grupo, a punto de llorar.

─Estoy seguro de que Sebastián nos castigará por esto─ Mencionó en un murmullo, sin embargo, el noble logró escucharlo a la perfección.

─¿Castigarlos? ¿Cómo que castigarlos? ¿Cómo es posible que le conde Phantomhive permita que su mayordomo los castigue?─ La cólera surgió en su cuerpo. ─¡Díganme qué clase de castigos! ¿Los golpea? ¿Les grita? ¿Los amenaza o tortura?─ Ninguno de ellos le respondió. ─No voy a permitir esa clase de barbaridades, ya mismo se terminara aquello.

─¡No! ¡Esperé!... no es eso… ¡Ah!─ Intentó detenerlo, pero tropezó con sus propios pies.

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, sin embargo nunca llegó. Temerosa, levanto la vista encontrarse con un bello orbe azul perteneciente al noble, quien la sostenía de la cintura.

─¿Te encuentras bien?─ Preguntó con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la sirvienta. ─Veamos si no te has lastimado─ Antes de que ella dijera algo, la tomó en brazos.

─¡Whaa!..¡Eh!─ Cubrió su rostro con las manos, ocultando el color carmín de sus mejillas.

Con cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco la dejó sentada en una silla y se arrodillo a su lado, sujetando delicadamente el tobillo de la joven, inspeccionándolo en silencio. Rozó gentilmente la zona y suspiró aliviado al ver que no había nada grave.

─No se preocupen, solo fue un susto─ Se levanto del suelo y le revolvió la cabellera rojiza. ─Se más cuidadosa la próxima vez ¿Sí?─ Ella solo asintió. ─Si es que ese mayordomo no los castiga como yo creo ¿Por qué parecen tenerle miedo?

─¡No es miedo!...solo no queremos decepcionarlo a él o a Bocchan─ Respondió el muchacho de melena rubia.

─Desde que nos enteramos la noticia de que habría invitados en la mansión, decidimos preparar algo único─ Mencionó avergonzado. ─Sin embargo, no salió como esperábamos─ Sonrió a modo de disculpas.

─¿Querían impresionarme?

─Así es, pero nada de lo que hicimos salió bien─ Replicó cansado. ─Y terminó como lo ha visto conde, la cocina destruida.

─Gracias─ Mencionó sorprendiéndolos. ─Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo─ Les sonrió alegremente. ─Creo que ya se como compensarlos, pero primero─ Contempló por completo la habitación. ─Habrá que limpiar todo esto y si lo hacemos todos juntos, terminaremos más rápido ¿No les parece?

─¡Sí!─ Respondieron optimistas, causando una sonrisa en el noble.

Con mucho entusiasmo comenzaron a limpiar cada uno de los rincones de la habitación, fue difícil quitar las manchas de hollín en los muebles y en el techo, sin embargo, pudieron lograrlo. Sorpresivamente, el conde logró treparse fácilmente y borro todo rastro de desastre en los lugares más complicados, al terminar saltó hacia el suelo aterrizando de manera delicada en el.

─¿Eh?─ Parpadeó varias veces. ─¿Les ocurre algo?─ Los tres negaron a la par. ─Bueno, solo falta acomodar algunos muebles y…─ Su mirada se posó en un pequeño objeto y lo tomó con cuidado. ─Es un resto de dinamita.

─Eso…pues he intentado cocinar y use la dinamita para ello.

─¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!─ Bramó alarmando a los funcionarios. ─¡¿Cómo vas a usar dinamita para cocinar?! ¡Podrías lastimar a alguien o a ti mismo!─ Los sirvientes se abrazaron y temblaron ligeramente. ─No ha sido para tanto─ Soltó un pequeño suspiro. ─Lo siento por gritarles, pero esa no es manera de cocinar─ Sonrió de repente. ─¿Ustedes ya desayunaron?─ Asintieron temerosos. ─¡Oh! Bueno no importa, comer un dulce de vez en cuando no hace daño.

Los sirvientes contemplaron las acciones del conde, quien se movía deprisa hasta los estantes tomando todo tipos de ingredientes, cacerolas, utensilios y otro tipo de objetos. Les sonrió a los tres y empezó su labor, maravillándolos con sus dotes culinarias.

─Mientras preparo esto, podríamos conversar─ Batió en un bol un poco de crema. ─Se que el chef de la familia se llama Bard, pero desconozco los nombres de ustedes dos─ Tomó un huevo y lo rompió.

─¿Chef?─ Cuestionaron al mismo tiempo, observando al hombre que sonreía con orgullo. ─El no se acerca a cocinero siquiera─ Pero antes de que pudieran continuar, Bard les golpeó la cabeza con un cartucho de dinamita.

─¡Cállense! ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?─ Se aclaró la garganta. ─Es cierto conde Nightkerville, soy el chef de la familia Phantomhive, un placer conocerlo─ Enunció haciendo una reverencia.

─Eso es una mentira─ Se acomodó con cuidado sus enormes gafas. ─Mucho gusto en conocerlo conde Nightkerville, mi nombre es Meyrin─ Mencionó bajando la mirada.

─Y yo soy _Finny_─ Se señalo a sí mismo. Sorpresivamente posó sus manos en la mesa, sin embargo no midió su propia fuerza y la mayoría de los objetos cayeron al suelo.

Antes de que los huevos se estrellaran el joven conde logró atraparlos con facilidad, dejando una vez más estupefactos a todos. De alguna manera pudo mantener su cuerpo con un solo pie, arqueando su espalda ligeramente mientras que con la rodilla retenía el bol y sus manos sujetaban los elementos, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que no sucedió nada malo o de lo contrario tendría que limpiar una vez más.

─Deberías tener más cuidado─ Movió su pierna izquierda enviando el bol al aire y rápidamente se enderezó, tomando justo a tiempo el recipiente.

─¡Increíble!─ Mencionaron a coro mientras aplaudían.

─No ha sido nada─ Expuso en un murmullo dándoles la espalda, ocultando el sonrojo en su rostro. ─Alguno de ustedes podría alcanzarme el azúcar─ Pidió amablemente.

Meyrin asintió rápidamente y se acercó a la alacena, con las manos temblorosas pudo tomar el objeto, sin embargo, al momento de entregárselo volvió a tropezar. El noble logró atraparla y estiró su mano para atrapar el azúcar antes de que cayera.

─Parece ser que siempre te atraparé─ Murmuró cerca del rostro de la sirvienta.

─¡Whaa!─ Se alejó con rapidez hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. ─¡Discúlpeme por favor!─ Ultimó completamente avergonzada.

─No tienes de que disculparte─ Mencionó mientras envolvía la mezcla en una bolsa. ─No voy a gritarte como para que reacciones de esa manera─ Tomó una cacerola y vertió sobre ella varios ingredientes para luego dejarla sobre la estufa.

Ella actúa de esa manera conde, no es nada personal─ Expresó Bard con burla.

─¿Puedo pedirles un favor?─ Su ceño se frunció ligeramente. ─Una de las cosas que más odio es mi título─ En otro bol batió claras de huevo y un poco de azúcar. ─Por esa razón, me gustaría que me llamaran por mi nombre─ Una sonrisa surcó de repente. ─Si no, no les daré de lo que estoy cocinando.

─¡Si señor!─ Exclamaron a coro, mas recordaron lo que habían prometido.

─No se preocupen, ya se acostumbraran─ Sonrió con alegría.

_._

_._

_._

Ambos funcionarios de la familia Nightkerville caminaban por los corredores de la mansión en busca de su amo, pero al sentir una fragancia conocida se detuvieron al instante.

─Ethan ¿Hueles eso?─ Inquirió por lo bajo el mayordomo de ojos verdes.

─Si─ Olisqueó el aire tratando de identificarlo. ─Huele a un postre pero─ Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ─¿Podría ser?─ Ambos se miraron por un momento.

A paso apresurado se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde provenía el olor, lo habían reconocido fácilmente y no tenían dudas sobre ello. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, se encontraban delante de la cocina y vislumbraron a su amo frente a la estufa, revolviendo una cacerola.

Finnian notó su presencia y estuvo a punto de saludarlos, pero el gesto que hicieron ambos le indicó que debía guardar silencio. El más bajo de los funcionarios se aproximo lentamente y abrió la boca para gritarle en el oído al muchacho.

─Yo que tu no haría eso Ethan, a menos que desees que te corte la lengua.

─Eres aburrido─ Frunció su ceño. ─Estuvimos buscándolo por toda la mansión─ Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse las lagrimas inexistentes. ─Me había esforzado en prepararle un desayuno exquisito y no lo encontré en la habitación─ Cayó de rodillas al suelo rompiendo en llanto.

─Solo falta que caiga la lluvia─ Mencionó por lo bajo. ─Lo sentimos amo, pero Ethan insistió en que lo ayudara a buscarlo, nunca me imaginé que se encontraría en este lugar─ Se percató de la presencia de los demás. ─Buenos días, Meyrin, Bard, Finnian, lamento mi descortesía- Sonrió amablemente.

─Bueno-nos días joven Evan─ Saludó en un murmullo la mucama, ocultando su sonrojo.

─¡_Good morning!─ _Exclamó con alegría y abrazó sorpresivamente a su amo. ─_¡Oh my master! I was so worried and desperate─ _Afianzó su agarre. ─_But I'm glad found─ _Sigilosamente movió su mano hasta la cacerola para averiguar lo que había en su interior.

─¡Hey!─ Golpeó la mano de su mayordomo. ─¡Espera como los demás!─ Lo empujó lo más lejos posible.

─_You are very bad─_ Con delicadeza masajeó la zona del golpe.

Evan solo suspiró ante esta escena, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado al comportamiento de su hermano, pero aún así, en ocasiones resultaban ser un poco molestas. Frunciendo su seño estiró su mano hacía él, esperando a que la tomara, sin embargo no lo hizo y lo observó en silencio.

─_Dont worry, your twin is here─_ Aseveró suavemente y una sonrisa surcó en su rostro.

Titubeante terminó por aceptarla y pudo sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas, rogó internamente a que él no se percatara de ello. Al estar a la misma altura entrelazaron sus manos y rozaron sus frentes con la del otro, sin que en ningún momento la tierna sonrisa desapareciera.

─¡Whaa! ¡Soy una sirvienta lujuriosa!─ Un grito femenino interrumpió la conmovedora escena.

Los dos sirvientes se separaron al oír el chillido y comprobaron que esa mujer no era la única que los observaba, Finnian y Bard tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y la boca entreabierta.

─Veo que he olvidado de comentarles que mis mayordomos─ Se situó entre ambos. ─Son hermanos, gemelos para ser exactos.

─¡¿QUÉ?!

─No se parecen mucho─ Enunció el más joven de los sirvientes.

─Tú tienes un rostro muy femenino para ser considerado hombre y no veo que alguien comente en contra de ello, excepto yo claro está─ Ultimó cortante y un incomodo silencio hizo acto de presencia.

─Disculpen a Evan ha activado su modo:_ hacer comentarios hirientes cuando algo me molesta─_ Pasó un brazo por el cuello de su gemelo. ─Estamos acostumbrados a que las personas no nos crean, con los años se superan los comentarios─ Enunció con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

─¡Lo terminé!─ Es escuchó un grito de alegría. ─¡Lo he terminado!─ En sus manos enguantadas, sostenía el postre que con tanto empeño había preparado. Lo pasó sobre la mesa y cuidadosamente lo dividió en ocho porciones.

─El postre que Cyan hace más rico─ Mencionó Ethan antes de morder su porción y embarrarse el rostro con crema. ─_I love Lemon pie, is delicious._

─Hace tiempo que no cocina postres amo─ Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su faz. ─A pesar de que eres mayor de edad, continuas comportándote como un niño─ Sacó un pañuelo y limpió el rostro de su hermano.

─¡Usted cocina increíble conde Nightkerville!─ Exclamó alegremente Finny.

─Esto es tan sabroso, nunca había probado algo tan dulce.

─Debería dedicarse a cocinar, sería un excelente chef─ Mencionó Bard, imaginándose los platillos que el noble podría preparar.

─No creo que deban decir esa palabras─ Sintió su mejillas arder. ─Si creen que soy un buen cocinero, eso quiere decir que no han probado los postres de mi padre.

─¡Es cierto! La comida que prepara el padre de Bocchan es simplemente deliciosa─ Sonrió felizmente. ─De solo recordarlo, se me hace agua a la boca.

─Mi padre ama los dulces más que a nada y cuando aprendió a cocinarlos, no dejó de prepararlos─ Un brillo nostálgico adornó su mirada. ─Los momentos en que tengo la oportunidad de desayunar con él y mi madre, siempre hace algún postre o galletas, ya que sabe que comparto su afinidad por lo dulce─ Mencionó mientras colocaba en la mesa otro Lemon Pie y le ponía la crema en pequeños conos. ─Esto es para los condes Phantomhive y Trancy, además de sus respectivos mayordomos. ¿Ya lo escuchaste Ethan? No quiero enterarme de que te lo has comido tu solo.

─Tsk. Solo lo hice una vez y aún continua mortificándome por ello amo.

─Tu estas advertido─ Sonrió ante la mueca de su funcionario. ─Ignorando la rabieta insulsa de Ethan, ¿Les gusto lo que les preparé?─ Los tres sirvientes asintieron. ─Que alegría─ La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció por un momento. ─¡Es cierto! Mientras recorría el vestíbulo, vi unas finas marcas en la pared, pero ellas solo pueden ser generadas por un cuadro ¿Había una antes verdad?─ Preguntó con falsa inocencia.

─¿En el vestíbulo? ¡Es verdad! Nosotros también vimos eso ¿De qué era el cuadro?─ Preguntó Ethan interesado por la respuesta.

Luego de mirarse entre sí, los sirvientes de la familia Phantomhive respondieron.

─Era el retrato de los condes.

─Desconocemos el porqué lo han quitado.

─Lo más probable es que haya sido una orden de Bocchan.

─El retrato de los condes, ya veo─ Su mirada se desvió hacia la nada. "_Mis sospechas eran ciertas" _Pensó para sus adentros. "_Rachel…. Vincent…"_

─Danna-sama, creo que es hora de ocuparse de su trabajo─ Enunció calmadamente.

─¡Ahhhh!... ¿Tenemos que irnos? Si nos estamos divirtiendo─ Frunció su ceño haciendo un mohín. ─Pero el deber es primero, espero que sepan disculparnos por esto─ Les sonrió de manera encantadora.

─Bocchan, mi hermano y yo nos adelantaremos─ Expuso sonriente. ─Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

─Si, si lo que digan─ Le sacó la lengua a sus mayordomos luego que desaparecieron. ─Ahora que las molestias se han ido, me gustaría preguntarles una cosa más─ Ellos asintieron en silencio. ─¿Recuerda si la madre del conde en la pintura, usaba un collar de piedras azules?─ Negaron rápidamente. ─¡Oh!, debí estar equivocado al creer ello─ Murmuró decepcionado.

─¿Le ocurre algo conde?─ Indagó preocupada Meyrin.

─No, ya nada puede ocurrirme─ Respondió sin pensar en sus palabras. ─Creo que iré a cumplir mis obligaciones, además─ Sonrió de repente. ─Estoy seguro de que su amo debe estar odiándome por ser impuntual y no deseo que su ira hacia mi persona aumente. ─¡Nos veremos luego chicos!─ Sin más abandonó la cocina.

─Vaya el conde Nightkerville es muy amable, al igual que sus dos mayordomos─ Sonrió al recordar toda la conversación.

─¡Es cierto! Pero ¿Por qué habrá preguntado algo como eso?─ Sus ojos celestes brillaron por la curiosidad. ─Lo más extraño es que supiera la existencia de ese cuadro─ Aseveró con seriedad.

─Tengo la sensación de que ellos esconden algo─ Mencionó la sirvienta por lo bajo. ─¿No creen lo mismo?─ Cuestionó y los otros asintieron.

_._

_._

_._

─Creí que serian estúpidos y despistados, pero veo que los he subestimado─ Musitó con una sonrisa. ─Esos tres, si se los entrena correctamente, el conde Phantomhive tendría bajo su poder excelentes cartas.

─Pero eso no garantiza un juego ganado─ Replicó molesto. ─Tal vez el oponente tengo una mejor mano.

─Earl Trancy tiene cinco demonios bajo su cuidado, sin embargo, solo dos de ellos pueden llegar a considerarse de utilidad─ Recostó su cabeza contra la pared. ─Al igual que el– Se detuvo al percatarse de que su hermano apuntaba hacia el pasillo con su revólver.

─Sabes perfectamente que podemos sentir tu presencia, y créeme no me temblará el pulso si tengo que jalar el gatillo─ Siseó con un profundo odio.

─Realmente me gustaría verlo─ Enunció con calma. ─Sin embargo, no creo que sea correcto tener ese tipo de actitudes hostiles.

─Entonces, no nos des motivos para tenerlas─ Replicó Ethan, atrapando entre sus dedos unos cuchillos plateados. ─Tsk. Siempre he pensado en que los_ cuervos_ son aves repugnantes─ Mencionó con burla, soltando la bajilla de plata.

─Mi joven amo espera en el estudio al Earl Nightkerville para comenzar con el trabajo─ Los miró a ambos con desdén. ─Espero que no hagan esperar a mi amo─ Ultimó cortante, para luego desaparecer del corredor.

─Tsk─ Chasqueó la lengua. ─Cuando menos lo espere, lo desplumaré lenta y dolorosamente, para que con sus restos alimentar a los buitres─ Sin que se diera cuenta, su cuerpo se tenso adoptando una posición de ataque.

─No permitas que él obtenga lo que quiere─ Posó la mano en su hombro. ─Ninguno de nosotros haremos algo y lo sabes, solo son palabras.

─Evan tiene razón. Ninguno de aquí hará algo, no mientras los hilos correspondientes se muevan a su debido tiempo─ Aseveró una voz a sus espaldas. ─Ese cuervo solo chilla tratando de asustarnos, pero yo, ya le he arrancados las alas a varios de su especie, impidiéndoles volar.

─Desearía hacer algo Bocchan, sin embargo, soy consciente de que no debo siquiera pensarlo─ Rió con descaro. ─Ante la mínima sospecha.

─Si lo sé, te lo he ordenado─ Se alejó de ellos. ─Es hora de comenzar el juego, su majestad ya ha ubicado las piezas en el tablero y sus movimientos deben ser precisos─ Sonrió con burla.

─Si tienen suerte podrán seguirnos el ritmo─ Murmuró suavemente, qué solo un demonio sería capaz de escuchar.

─O deberán intentarlo siquiera─ Expuso sonriente, con su mirada celeste fija en la nada.

_._

_._

_._

Luego de caminar en silencio, encontraron la habitación en donde seria la reunión, Ethan estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta pero su amo se lo impidió, lo sujetó de la muñeca mientras. No fueron necesarias las palabras, con un simple gesto del otro bastaba para entenderse, y el funcionario de ojos celestes asintió sin más.

─Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba haciendo algo más importante─ Aseveró con calma, permitiendo que sus mayordomos ingresaran primero al estudio. ─Espero que no haya algún comentario en contra de ello.

─Tsk. Debes ser puntual en esto.

─Blah, blah, blah. Es usted muy aburrido conde ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Ochenta?─ Indagó con burla.

El conde Phantomhive apretó los puños con fuerza, en estos momentos deseaba poder insultarlo o quizá golpearlo en el rostro, quitándole esa sonrisa descarada que lo caracterizaba. Pero era consciente de que no aportaría nada a su deber.

─¡Cyan!─ Lo próximo que sintió fue un cuerpo estrellarse contra el suyo. ─Has tardado demasiado ¡Te he extrañado mucho!─ Afianzó su agarre. ─Estar junto a Ciel es muy aburrido─ Murmuró divertido.

─Buenos días para ti Alois─ Aseveró dulcemente y le devolvió el abrazo. ─Espera─ Con rapidez beso la mejilla del otro conde. ─Ahora sí, son buenos días─ Rió por lo bajo ante el sonrojo que provocó.

─_¡Good morning everybody!─ _Saludó alegremente. ─¿Eh?─ Observó a los dos condes. ─Bocchan ¿Tan temprano y ya conquistando corazones?

─Ja ja ja. Que gracioso eres─ Mencionó con sarcasmo. ─Muy bien mis queridos compañeros, debemos continuar con lo anterior─ Se acercó al escritorio para sentarse en una esquina. ─¿Alguna novedad acerca de ello?

─Habríamos avanzado con la investigación si los que deben resolver el caso se hubieran presentado en tiempo y forma─ Ultimó con desprecio. ─Y no anduvieran deambulando por los corredores, como si no tuviera algo por hacer.

¿Intenta decirme algo conde Phantomhive?

─¡Oh! Veo que ha notado mis indirectas, debo felicitarlo por su inteligencia superior a lo común─ Sonrió con burla. ─Por un momento creí que no entendería mi mensaje.

─Vaya, parece que el _Perro de la Reina _ha comenzado a ladrar, espero que no tenga rabia─ Tamboreó sus dedos contra el escritorio. ─Es bueno saber que ha dejado de perseguir su propia cola, quiero decir adorar su propio ego. Me siento tranquilo al ver que su majestad lo ha entrenado bien, _perrito─_ Vio que se tensaba en su asiento y sonrió. ─Una cosa más, preferiría que no mande a su perro faldero a acosar a mis mayordomos, no me parece correcto─ El demonio de ojos rojos frunció su ceño. ─Sería conveniente si usted mismo hace las cosas y no depender de su "cuervo mensajero".

─¿Acaso está tratando de decirme algo?─ Demandó molesto.

─Vaya, veo que ha entendido mis indirectas, eso quiere decir que su inteligencia es superior a lo común─ Repitió sus palabras. ─Debería darle un premio por su buen trabajo ¿El conde quiere un huesito? ¿Quiere? ¿Quiere?─ Rió por lo bajo. ─Es verdad que estoy involucrado en completar la misión, sin embargo no soy el único y francamente, estoy disconforme con su actitud necia, me produce nauseas. Aún no puedo entender cómo es que la reina pidió su ayuda, si está claro que es una persona inútil

─¡Retiré sus palabras!─ Ultimó levantándose de su asiento.

─¿O qué piensa hacerme si no lo hago? Siempre he sido una persona honesta y sin miedo a decir lo que piensa─ Sonrió con burla. ─Sabe muy bien que no puede echarme ¿Qué pensaría la reina ante ello? Creo que estaría decepcionada─ Se enderezó. ─Escúcheme bien conde, porque se lo diré una sola vez. A mí, no me importa quién es, ni quienes lo aman o desprecian, ni el dinero o poder que posea. Solo me interesa una cosa, terminar lo antes posible esta misión para no escupirle en la cara, y sé muy bien que no todo puede servirse en bandeja de plata como usted está acostumbrado─ Apoyó las manos contra el escritorio. ─Esto es la que vamos a hacer, quitará esa mueca repugnante de su rostro y tratará, no, hará lo posible para que nos llevemos bien. La misión será difícil y siempre nos veremos a la cara─ Se alejó para tomar asiento. ─No le conviene estar en mi contra, ya que si su majestad tiene que elegir entre nosotros, no deseará saber la respuesta.

─Eres un…─ Antes de terminar el insulto, el conde Nightkerville se levanto de un brinco, acercándose rápidamente al escritorio.

─¡Vamos termina el insulto! ¡Si es que tienes las agallas para hacerlo!─ Lo retó. ─¡Vamos sé un hombre de una vez y deja de jugar a ser adulto!

─¡No te permito que me hables de esa manera! ¡Maldita seas!

─¡Oh el conde Phantomhive está alterado! ¡¿Por qué no me golpeas si te molesta lo que te digo?!─ Expuso con burla. ─¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo! ¡No te ocultes debajo del ala de tu cuervo! ¡Él no estará siempre para defenderte!

─¡¿Qué dijiste maldito bastardo?!

─¡Lo que oíste! ¡Al menos tengo el valor para decir lo que pienso y no ocultarlo bajo un ceño fruncido!

Antes de que continuaran la ola de insultos, sus mayordomos los tomaron por detrás cuidadosamente, temiendo que pudieran descontrolarse en cualquier momento y saltarle encima al conde que tenían enfrente.

─¡Suéltame Sebastián!

─Bocchan intente calmarse por favor.

─¡Ethan aléjate de mí en este instante!

─No Bocchan, lo siento pero si no interfiero aquí correrá sangre.

Los gritos se detuvieron al instante de escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente del conde Trancy, quien admiraba con tranquilidad la pelea de los nobles.

─Ustedes dos se parecen mucho─ Mencionó divertido.

─¡NO DIGAS ALGO COMO ESO NUNCA!─ Replicaron a la par. ─¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!─ Se miraron de manera fulminante. ─¡Eres un...!─ No terminaron su frase porque otro grito los interrumpió.

─¡Guarden silencio los dos en este mismos instante!─ Evan ya había perdido la paciencia. ─¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?!─ Demandó alterado y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. ─¿Cómo creen que reaccionaria la reina al ver semejante espectáculo? ¡Por el mismísimo infierno! ¿Ambos son condes no? ¡Entonces compórtense como tal, ya que esto no ayuda para nada a la misión!─ El silencio reino en el estudio. ─Confiaré en ustedes por última vez, pero, si esta maravillosa escena vuelve a repetirse se lo informaré a la reina─ Frunció su ceño. ─Créanme que lo haré y si dudan de ello, pregúntenselo a mi hermano─ Se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una postura autoritaria.

─Evan tiene razón, solo perderemos el tiempo con su comportamiento inmaduro─ Mencionó Alois. ─Se molestan de la actitud del otro, pero ambos están siendo infantiles peleando sin motivo alguno─ Por extraño que pareciera, él se encontraba serio.

─Bien─ Se alejó de su mayordomo. ─Guardaré todas mis críticas en mi interior, sin embargo, cuando terminé todo esto no volveré a verle la cara conde Phantomhive─ Enunció con asco la última palabra.

─Lo mismo digo─ Golpeó la mano de su sirviente para que lo soltará.

─¡Me alegra que se lleven bien!─ Mencionó soltando una risita. ─¿Ahora podremos volver al trabajo o tendré que buscar algún refugio para la próxima pelea?─ No recibió alguna respuesta, pero si dos miradas fulminantes.

Aunque la discusión había terminado, la tensión generada se sentía en el ambiente, pero lograron disimularlo a la perfección. El tiempo transcurría lentamente para su desgracia y aún no había conseguido nada, continuaban en el mismo lugar y con las mismas pistas, un informe aparentemente alterado y un mensaje en código, fuera de eso, nada más. El sol comenzó a ocultarse cediendo su lugar a la luna, la cual en esta ocasión era diferente, pues la mitad de ella era cubierta por las sombras.

-¡Esto es muy difícil!─ Mencionó soltando el lápiz de su mano.

─Si el misterio fuera fácil no tendría sentido, ¿Qué ganaría la persona que planeó todo esto?─ Cuestionó burlándose de la ingenuidad del muchacho.

─Lamento diferir con usted conde Phantomhive, pero esa sería una excelente estrategia─ Aseveró Ethan. ─Hacerle creer al enemigo que el acertijo es más complicado de lo que parece, cuando la respuesta se encontraba delante de sus ojos. Solo los verdaderos jugadores utilizan ese tipo de técnicas.

─Pero este no es el caso─ Replicó Evan. ─Puede que el informe este alterado, pero los datos que se encuentran en él son coherentes.

─Sin embargo no podemos confiarnos de nada─ Se recostó mejor en el sillón. ─Sea quien fuere el que esté detrás de esto, planea jugar con nosotros hasta el cansancio y lo único que podría servirnos en la misión es el informe de Scotland Yard, sin embargo aún no está en nuestras manos─ Siseó molesto. ─Le he enviado una carta a su majestad pidiendo que me sea entregado las notas de los oficiales, pero aún no he tenido una respuesta. Creo que no tendré otra opción de ir a buscarlo personalmente─ Sus sirvientes sonrieron ante el comentario. ─Pero siendo franco, quizá sea como plantea Ethan y la respuesta a todo este aquí o puede ser como usted dice conde, y nosotros solo hacemos falsas especulaciones de ello─ La sonrisa en el rostro de Cyan creció notoriamente.

─¿Por qué actúas de esa manera altanera?─ Demandó cortante Ciel.

─Si le molesta mi actitud puede irse al…─ Antes de terminar la frase su cuerpo se tenso por completo y dirigió la mano a su ojo izquierdo. ─¡Mierda!─ Gritó haciendo un mueca de dolor, se levantó del asiento y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

─¡Bocchan!─ A paso apresurado se arrodillo a su lado. ─¿Qué le sucede?─ Tomó delicadamente su rostro, quitándole con suavidad la mano para admirar su ojo. ─No puede ser─ Murmuró desconcertado, al ver el color que había adquirido,_ fucsia. ─_¡Evan! _Zephira _está aquí.

─¿Qué? ¡No es posible! ¿Cómo nos encontró?─ Mencionó acercándose a su hermano. ─Eso quiere decir….que viene para aquí.

─¡No!─ Con dificultad se levantó. ─No…mientras e-este viv-vo─ Estuvo a punto de caer, pero su funcionario lo atrapó a tiempo. ─Ella está cerca…lo puedo sentir─ Murmuró con cansancio.

─Entonces habrá que impedirlo.

─¡Un momento! ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¡Quiero una explicación!─ Ultimó el conde Phantomhive.

─Lo lamento pero no─ Se detuvo abruptamente. ─¿Bocchan?

─¿Quieres saber lo que está pasando?─ El noble asintió. ─Muy bien, pueden venir con nosotros, pero, si llegan a interferir lo lamentaran─ Dio unos paso hasta situarse delante del escritorio. ─Hazte a un lado─ Ultimó cortante, pero el conde no lo obedeció. ─Como quieras─ Estiró la palma de su mano en dirección al ventanal. ─_Late aperiret─_ Murmuró y bruscamente las puertas de cristal se abrieron.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Cyan y sus mayordomos corrieron hacia el balcón y saltaron, para luego caer con firmeza al suelo y comenzar a correr en dirección al bosque.

─¡Sebastián!

─¡Claude!

─¡Síganlos!─ Ultimaron los dos condes a coro.

Tomando a sus amos en brazos repitieron las acciones de ellos tres y siguiéndoles el rastro, corrieron por la espesa arboleda. El clima había cambiado de repente, una sensación de peligro en el ambiente hizo acto de presencia, las fuertes ventiscas trajeron consigo un peculiar aroma exótico y muy atrayente y la reciente oscuridad era el contraste perfecto de toda la escena.

No tardaron demasiado en alcanzar a los otros dos demonios, esos hermanos podían ser rápidos pero ellos lo eran más, y al estar a su par pudieron percatarse de un hecho increíble, el conde Nightkerville corría a su misma velocidad y esquivaba los troncos o arboles caídos con la misma gracia que sus mayordomos.

─¡Ethan lánzame!─ Bramó de repente y su sirviente lo obedeció. Tomándolo por la cintura, lo arrojó hacia las copas de los arboles. ─¡Buscaré desde arriba! ¡Adelántense!─ Comenzó a saltar de copa en copa.

Alois mantenía sus ojos cerrados, una de las cosas que más odiaba era la oscuridad y ese bosque estaba repleto de tinieblas, se acurruco contra el pecho de su mayordomo en busca de algún consuelo, sin embargo no fue suficiente. Temeroso, desvió su mirada hacia el cielo y lo vio, el conde Nightkerville dio un majestuoso salto mientras la brisa mecía su cabello oscuro y la parte baja de su saco, parecía un ángel volando en el firmamento, hermoso e inquietante.

Podía jugar que el noble lo miró de reojo y le sonrió, pero nunca se atrevería a decirlo, porque prefería creer en que había intentado consolarlo sin percatarse de ello.

Los demonios gemelos se detuvieron abruptamente al ingresar a un pequeño claro, lo estudiaron en silencio hasta que sintieron a los demás alcanzarlos, y en el momento en que su amo llegó, escucharon una carcajada tintineante provenir de las espesas copas de los arboles, que se encargaban de ocultar el firmamento.

Prrr….No creí volver a verlos mis adorados Ronroneó sensualmente. ─¿Cuándo ha sidola última vez que he jugado con ustedes? ¡Oh! ¡Y también veo que trajeron nuevos amigos! Qué maravilla, prr.

─¡Cállate maldita perra!─ Bramó enfurecido. ─¡¿Ha que has venido?!

─Prr…Eres muy malito conmigo mi adorada cosita Cyan Aseveró con burla. ─¿No te sientes feliz de que he venido a verte? Después del tiempo que estuvimos separados, no pude resistirme el buscar esa hermosa alma que te pertenece.

─Si te acercas a Bocchan─ Se posicionó delante de su amo. ─Tendrás que vértelas conmigo─ Siseó mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color.

─Y conmigo─ Del interior de su chaqueta saco dos revólveres plateados y apuntó hacia la arboleda. ─He estado practicando y será un honor ponerlo a prueba contigo─ Mencionó divertido.

Prrr… Creo que están lastimando mis sentimientos Una figura femenina, de extensa cabellera dorados y vestido rosado, salió de las sombras. ─Si quieren que los perdonetendrán que bailar conmigo Ultimó mientras su mirada rosada brillaba intensamente.

─No tenemos tiempo para esto. ¡Sebastián acaba con ella!

─¿Qué? ¡No! ¡ESPERA!─ Pero ya era tarde, varios cuchillos plateados fueron lanzados en dirección a la extraña, quien se rió a carcajadas.

Prrrr….Divertido Levantó su mano izquierda, la cual tenía una muñequera de encaje rosado y negro, y la bajilla se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro. ─¿Eso es lo mejorque tienen?...Prrr Sonrió con diversión, devolviendo el ataque.

─¡Cuidado!─ Bramó Evan mientras disparaba a cada uno de los utensilios plateados.

─¡¿Qué carajo intentas hacer?!─ Demandó tomándolo por los brazos al noble y sacudiéndolo ligeramente. ─¡Ella no es como los enemigo que te has enfrentado y...!─ Sintió que algo se enroscaba en su tobillo. ─¡Ah!─ Gritó al ser elevado a unos metros del suelo.

─¡Cyan!─ Sus funcionarios intentaron acercársele, pero varias hiedras con espinas los sujetados de las extremidades, para luego levantarlos en el aire.

─¡Bocchan cuidado!─ Empujó a su amo para que esas lianas no lo atraparan, metiéndose él en medio.

─¡Sebastián!─ Observó a su sirviente siendo capturado fácilmente.

─¡Claude! ¡No!─ Alois cayó al suelo bruscamente, luego de que su mayordomo lo arrojara para que no fuera capturado. ─¡Suéltalo!─ Suplicó al borde de las lagrimas.

─Con que hay dos demonios contratados Movió sus dedos haciendo que las hiedras se acercaran con sus prisioneros. ─¡Oh! Es mi día de suerte fufufufu…─ Rió con burla. ─Luego de que acabe con mi presa sus amos les seguirán, aunque Se lamió los labios de repente. ─Podría matar a esos niños primero, para que mi dulce Cyan lo vea.

─¡La pelea es conmigo maldita! ¡No te atrevas a hacerles daño!─ Sintió las espinas de las lianas incrustarse en su piel. ─¡Ahhh! ¡No te atrevas!

_─Mi dulce Cyan, prrr, siempre tan lindo, incluso a punto de morir. Nya─_ Aplaudió con fuerza y la tierra comenzó a moverse. ─_¡Miren todos el espectáculo!_

─¡Ciel cuidado!─ Sujetó la muñeca del conde antes de que cayera a una grieta. ─¡Sujétate!─ Suplicó tomándolo con fuerza. ─Pesas demasiado.

Ciel no podía pronunciar alguna palabra ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando? Él destruyo a su familia, arruino su vida, deshonró el honor que una vez tuvo y ahora, ahora pretendía salvarlo de caer, ¿Pero, porque? Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el agarre cada vez más débil y al escuchar el pequeño grito que escapó de Alois, podría admitir que tenía miedo, sobre todo al ver las gotas de sangre descender por los brazos el muchacho, provocadas por las espinas que ese demonio le arrojó, hasta que algunas de ellas tocaron su rostro.

¡Oh! Que escena conmovedora ¿Por qué te esfuerzas por alguien que desea verte muerto? Aún así, teniendo esas espinas en tus brazos ¿Pretendes salvarlo?

─¡Eso a ti no te importa maldita perra! ─Bramó con dificultad y de un fuerte tirón, logró sacar al conde.

─Trancy─ Murmuró desconcertado, mientras observaba al muchacho llorar desconsoladamente a causa de los cortes.

─¡_Veamos algo _más_ interesante!─ _Chasqueó los dedos y las hiedras que sujetaban a Cyan lo soltaron bruscamente, provocando que se estrellara en el suelo.

Sintió como su cuerpo dio varias vueltas hasta detenerse cerca del tronco de un árbol, su espalda chocó contra él y por unos instantes se quedó sin aliento, la visión se le torno borrosa a punto de desorientarlo. Hasta que sintió que lo sujetaban de la garganta con fuerza.

Al fin mía, prr Mencionó en un murmullo. ─No te compartiré con nadie más, ¡Tu alma es solo mía! Mis compañeros pueden irse al infierno, pero tú me perteneces, yo te atrapé─Oprimió con más fuerza. ─Y podre vengarme de tu bastardo padre, quitándole lo que másama en su asquerosa existencia─ Rió a carcajadas. ─¡Nunca debiste haber nacido! ¡Ni tú otu sucio padre!─ Sus rizos rubios cayeron hasta el suelo y algunos mechones cubrieron ligeramente su frente.

─Hazlo….Mata-tame…Pero nunca podrás vencerlo a él─ Sonrió con nostalgia. ─Si mi padre te derrotó en el pasado…..al enterarse de mi muerte….no descansará hasta aniquilarte a ti ¡O a toda _La Orden de la Rosa!_

─_Muere, nya─_ Levantó su mano derecha haciendo que unas afiladas uñas negras aparecieran y pretendió acercársele.

─¡Cyan! ¡No!─ Gritó Alois sin dejar de llorar.

Pero el_ demonio felino_ no pudo continuar con su ataque, algo había aprisionado su muñeca, inmovilizándola y logró vislumbrar unos finos hilos plateados, eran _hilos de telaraña._ Molesta, buscó al causante de ello y se encontró con que ese demonio de ojos verdes había sido el causante.

─No te atrevas, a ponerle un solo dedo─ Levanto su mirada y sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color. ─_Infernale Frigus─ _Musitó. Varios hilos plateados aparecieron y comenzaron brillaron brevemente, antes de que Zephira pudiera evitarlo, las hiedras había sido cortadas rápidamente.

─¡¿Pero cómo se atreven?!

¡_It´s my turn to play!─_ Mencionó Ethan al tocar el suelo, estiró los brazos a cada uno de sus costados y con la mayor fuerza posible los volvió a juntar, creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

El demonio de mirada rosada pudo esquivarlo por poco, se posó en un árbol mientras sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer al igual que la cola y las orejas felinas, gruño fuertemente en señal de advertencia y con rapidez se acerco a sus oponentes. Evan volvió de dispararle numerosas veces hasta quedarse sin municiones, Ethan se posicionó delante de su hermano y soltó un chillido ensordecedor, que solo los cuervos eran capaz de emitir tal estruendoso sonido. Zephira atontada por el ruido retrocedió unos pasos y los gemelos aprovecharon ello para atacarla.

─¡Sebastián no te quedes mirándolos, ve y has algo!─ Bramó enfurecido, mientras pretendía calmar al conde Trancy.

─¡No lo hagas!─ Con dificultad se levantó del suelo. ─¡ESTO NO ES ALGO QUE SUS MAYORDOMOS PUEDAN RESOLVER! ¡Entiéndanlo por favor!─ Sujetó su brazo izquierdo, el cual había comenzado a sangrar. ─Ustedes no─ Su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante, pero antes de que tocará el suelo, el demonio ojidorado logró atraparlo a tiempo. ─¿Claude?─ Levanto la vista. ─Gracias─ Le sonrió suavemente y se separó de él. ─¡Alois!─ Corrió desesperadamente, aunque cayó al suelo volvió a levantarse. ─¿Estás bien?─ Cuestionó rozándole la mejilla, el noble de cabello rubio solo pudo asentir. ─Estas sangrando─ Murmuró con dolor. ─Tranquilo, me encargaré de esto. Ella lamentará el momento en que te lastimó─ Mencionó con una sonrisa terrorífica y se irguió rápidamente.

Cerrando su único ojo sano se deshizo de la cinta que adornaba su cuello, desabotonando su camisa azul para revelando su garganta, la cual tenía dos sellos_ uno celeste, _en el lado derecho_, y el otro azul,_ en el lado izquierdo. Una lágrima de sangre rodó por su mejilla y del saco oscuro que llevaba extrajo su bastón, para luego arrojarlo al aire.

─_Septimum throrum protegentur ab Satan punit impurus a daemonis Irae─_ Una luz _azul_ brotó de ese elemento y terminó en transformarse en una gigantesca _oz_ grisácea, la cual atrapó fácilmente. ─¡Evan! ¡Ethan! Es una orden, traigan al demonio hasta mí─ Manifestó cortante, mientras las marcas de su cuello empezaron a emitir luz.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Zephira apareciera de los arboles, con los ojos cambiados a un rojo intenso y lanzándose contra el muchacho.

─_¡Blossom rosarii!─_ Ultimó y varias hiedras brotaron de sus manos.

─_Aperiens ianuas infernae─_ Incrustó la oz en la tierra. ─_Conservari ab flammas consumat vos lente Xaphan─_ Un sello oscuro apareció en la tierra, era una estrella invertida de veinte puntas con un diamante azul en el centro. ─_Et septem coloratum thronos quisquis putes─_ De la marca emergieron millones de manos, aprisionando al demonio felino, quien luchaba desesperadamente por escapar.

─¡Suéltame por favor! Cyan mi vida, mi amor, mi cielo, nya Sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas carmesí. ─Sabes que no fue idea mía el separarte de tus padres siendo apenas unbebe, ¡Debes creerme nya!─ Sollozó con fuerza. ─_¡_Perdóname la existencia!... y… y seré tu fiel sombra ¡Lo seré y te diré donde se encuentran los demás!...solo por favor…prrSuplicó con vos lastimera.

─¿Por qué habría de tenerte compasión? ¿Acaso ustedes la tuvieron?─ Demandó Ethan.

─Que escena patética, suplicas piedad a otros demonios─ Mencionó Evan limpiándose el rastro de sangre de su rostro.

─_¡_Cyan nya! ¡No lo hagas!─ Vio al muchacho sonreír. ─¡Por tu padre!... te lo suplico por tupadre… por Lance….no.

No lo metas a él en esto─ Retrocedió unos pasos. ─_Tuam peccatricem animam perderé in aeternum─_ Gritó e introdujo la cuchilla en el sello, liberando el poder que había en su interior.

Llamas oscuras emergieron de repente alrededor de la marca, al igual que las sombras sin rostro que gritaban de dolor y buscaban desesperadamente una vía de escape. Antes de que se acercaran a los demás, Evan y Ethan se posicionaron delante ellos, extendiendo los brazos mientras los demonios atravesaban sus pechos, pequeños quejidos de dolor escaparon de sus labios, pero aún así no se moverían. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, extendieron la mano donde estaba el sello del contrato y este comenzó a brillar.

─_Luminaria in aeri─_ Gritaron a coro y la marca brotó de sus manos, haciendo un escudo de luces contra los demonios.

"_¿Ellos están…protegiéndonos?"_ Pensó para sus adentros el demonio cuervo, rodeando con sus brazos a su amo, ante la posibilidad de que esos dos no resistan. "_Pero… ¿Por qué lo hacen?"_

El grito de agonía de Zephira fue opacado por el sonido de las llamas consumiendo su cuerpo, poco a poco fue deteniéndose, hasta que el silencio se estableció en el lugar y esas sombras peligrosas regresaron al interior de ese sello oscuro. Los gemelos no soportaron estar más de pie y cayeron al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

─Lo logra-gramos….Un problema…Menos─ Aseveró Ethan, a pesar de todo, continuaba teniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro.

─Aja….si…lo logramos─ Mencionó en un murmullo mientras un hilo de sangre escapó de su labio.

─Estas lastimad-do…déjame ver...─ Se le acercó y rozó gentamente la herida.

─Estaré bien mientras lo esté Cyan─ Manifestó cortante y desvió la mirada hacia su amo, quien se percató de ello y le sonrió a todos.

─Les dije que yo me encargaría─ Aseveró tiernamente antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo y la oz se escapará de su mano, para luego volver a convertirse en un bastón.

─¡Cyan!─ Se levantaron abruptamente con intención de acercársele, sin embargo, el cansancio le ganó a ambos y cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

─¡Sebastián ayúdalos!─ Ciel se levanto del suelo para aproximarse al conde Nightkerville, quien se hallaba inconsciente en la tierra. Con sumo cuidado lo tomó entre sus brazos, sintiendo esa sensación inexplicable en su pecho.

─Tú también ayúdalos Claude─ Su mayordomo lo miró detenidamente. ─He recibido golpizas peores a esto, ve─ Mencionó irguiéndose lentamente.

Ambos sirvientes tomaron en brazos a eso demonios, teniendo cuidado de no hacer algún movimiento brusco y contemplaron en su silencio a su contraparte, ahora entendí porque sus amos los habían confundido con ellos, el parecido era increíble, casi idéntico, pero había algo diferente que no podían expresarlo con palabras. De reojo se miraron entre sí, viendo que el otro había pensado lo mismo, sin embargo prefirieron dejar esta conversación silenciosa para otra ocasión.

─Bocchan, ¿Desea que lo ayude con el Earl Nightkerville?─ Indagó mientras sentía que el ojiceleste se acomodaba mejor contra su pecho.

─No, yo lo llevaré─ Intentó tomarlo en brazos, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para levantarlo.

─De esa manera no Ciel─ Con su único brazo sano, Alois sostuvo la espalda de Cyan. ─Llévalo en tu espalda, te será menos pesado y el viaje hasta tu mansión es largo─ Mencionó seriamente.

El conde Phantomhive asintió en silencio mientras con ayuda de su "rival" cargaba a su compañero en la espalda, al principio creyó que sería difícil, pero Cyan no pesaba demasiado, lo incomodo era el hecho de que él era más alto y le dificultaba sujetarlo bien.

─Estaré cerca, para evitar que se caiga de tu espalda─ Aseveró con burla y por extraño que pareciera, Ciel sonrió por ello.

Y en silencio los cuatro partieron rumbo a la mansión Phantomhive, con la esperanza de que las preguntas existentes fueran respondidas.

* * *

¡Wiiiiii!...Por fin algo de acción, ya me estaba aburriendo la charla...espero que se lo hayan imaginado como yo cuando lo escribí...Y larguito el capitulo (al igual que el anterior)

Lo sé mucho latín y conjuros oscuros...¡Me encanta!... Los enemigos comienzan a aparecer y se va descubriendo un poco de la vida de mi Cyan... (Soy su fan)...

Bueno nos vemos/leemos en la proxima.

Atte.: Canciones de Cuna


	6. Capitulo V

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?...Volví... (aunque se suponía que publicaría la semana que viene, pero la inspiración vino y bheu! hay que aprovecharla..)...y Este capitulo no se lo dedico a nadie, nah mentira me lo dedico a mi misma (re depresivo)...no tengo nada más que decir, por ahora... A lo de siempre...

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su correspondiente autor...

Si fueran míos...mmm no se me ocurre qué es lo que haría...¡Pero algo malo sería! (malo en el buen sentido)

¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

Un hecho bastante peculiar estaba ocurriendo, la luna irradiaba con mayor intensidad su luz, iluminando a cuatro individuos que caminaban por el espeso bosque, todos ellos en completo silencio. Las escenas de la pelea que tuvieron la oportunidad de presenciar, aún no podían ser borradas de sus mentes y se repetían una tras la otra, como si no tuvieran final la secuencia.

El ambiente continuaba con esa sensación de peligro acompañado por la esencia de la muerte y la necesidad de escapar hacia un lugar seguro. No era difícil de comprender lo sucedido, las palabras de ese demonio fueron suficientes, sin embargo, los jóvenes que ahora se encontraban inconscientes escondían millones de secretos, que por alguna razón necesitaban conocerlos. Querían las respuestas, realmente las querían.

Pausadamente, Evan abrió sus ojos, sentía que su cuerpo se rompería en cualquier instante, nunca le había ocurrido algo parecido, pero debía encontrar la manera de recuperarse. Intentó relajarse para no gastar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero, se percató de que estaba siendo llevado en brazos por el mayordomo de los Trancy.

─Deben de estar divirtiéndose, tenernos de esta manera, como si fuéramos un objeto que podría romperse─ Mencionó en un murmullo. ─Indefensos.

─Solo sigo las ordenes de mi amo─ Declaró cortante, sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera. ─Guarda silencio.

─No eres quien para mandarme─ En un rápido movimiento, saltó de los brazos del demonio ojidorado, aterrizando tres metros lejos de él. ─Puedo acabar contigo si...─ Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir una punzada en su nuca. Su cuerpo estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, más lograron atraparlo a tiempo.

─No deberías comportarte de esa manera─ Enunció con calma. ─Solo seguimos ordenes─ Sus ojos carmesí se desviaron hacia el demonio menor que descansaba contra su pecho.

─No ….He …Pedido…ayuda─ Replicó con dificultad mientras se deshacía del agarre, quedando sentado en el suelo. ─Y…yo─ Se cubrió el rostro con las manos haciendo una mueca de dolor. ─No ahora….─ Aclaró su garganta. ─Ethan, despierta.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, como si de una orden se tratase, abrió los ojos abruptamente para luego mirar por un instante al mayordomo Phantomhive, quien lo sostenía en brazos, y separarse de él con un ágil salto.

─¿Evan?─ Al comienzo no reconoció su propia voz. ─¿Qué sucede?─ Se acercó a su gemelo y colocándose en cuclillas, tomó entre sus manos su rostro.

Evan no respondió, solo atinó a sujetarle las manos con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos, aunque haya escondido su mirada, las emociones que reflejaba su faz no mostraban algo bueno, la preocupación y el miedo hicieron acto de presencia, por más que al último sentimiento pretendió ocultarlo no sirvió de nada. El menor de los Wilson se separó inesperadamente, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y el terror no tardó en reflejarse en su ser.

─No es posible─ Musitó asustado por las imágenes que había visto en su mente, sintiendo sobre él, la atenta mirada de esos dos demonios.

─¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?─ Demandó molesto el conde Phantomhive, situándose entre los demonios presentes. ─¡No pueden estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera! Ya que…

─Devuélvame a mi amo por favor─ Ethan lo interrumpió. La seriedad en su rostro incomodó al noble. ─Sería conveniente que usted se separe de él, a menos que desee sufrir las consecuencias por ello.

El noble no tuvo tiempo de replicar, el sirviente del conde se le acercó con una rapidez casi imperceptible y le arrebató al muchacho inconsciente, para luego estrecharlo contra su pecho con necesidad. Ciel no salía del desconcierto ¿Qué les ocurría a esos demonios? Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí pareciendo tener una conversación silenciosa, pero de algo estaba seguro, otro suceso inexplicable estaría a punto de ocurrir.

─¡¿Pueden explicarme que es todo esto?!─ Demandó alterado. ─¡¿No pueden ver que deseamos ayudar a Cyan y..?!─ Alois guardó silencio al ver que era apuntado con un revólver.

Sin embargo, la dirección del arma cambió de repente y se dirigió hacia una de las espesas copas de los arboles.

─¡Sé que están ahí maldita sea!─ Su mirada color verde se mantuvo fija en la arboleda, y una sonrisa surcó en su rostro. ─Aún con el transcurso del tiempo, ¿Les es difícil comprender que puedo verlos?─ En modo de protección, se situó delante de su hermano.

_"Tenebris rex piece delebitur cum signo eius stirpem, caelos ardens propter eorum Irae et verus infirno exaggeratus amout ad terram"_

Los demonios gemelos se tensaron al comprender el significado de esas palabras. Sin embargo, en estos momentos no podrán hacer nada para defenderse, el estado en el que se encontraban dificultaba las cosas y solo terminarían poniendo en peligro la vida de Cyan.

─¡Esto me ha colmado la paciencia! ¡Aparezcan frente a nosotros cobardes!─ Ultimó en un grito, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Sin razón alguna, un destello de luz pudo ser vislumbrado en la lejanía. Todo sucedió muy rápido y lamentablemente, Ciel pudo entender que no era solo un rayo lumínico, si no un objeto que se dirigía hacia él.

─¡Bocchan!

Un suave quejido escapó de sus labios al recibir el impacto, pero aún así, por nada del mundo deshizo su agarre y continuó protegiendo al menor de los condes, quien había cerrado su único ojo al instante. Pero al momento de descubrir su mirada se sorprendió, no había sido su mayordomo el que lo salvara de una posible muerte, si no, el sirviente mayor del Earl Nightkerville; Evan se sitió observado y bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un bello orbe azul, el cual reflejaba desconcierto y un pequeño reflejo de miedo. Además de ello, contempló en el suelo algo muy conocido por él.

─Tsk. Espero que ustedes me paguen la sesión con el _optometrista_─ Mencionó con burla, percibiendo la diminuta risa de su hermano. ─¿En verdad creen…─ Se separó con lentitud del noble. ─…Que algo como esto…─ Quitó el objeto incrustado en su espalda, sonriendo al ver que era una estalactita de hielo. ─…Podría hacerme daño alguno?

Ethan dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo a su amo, no sin antes depositar un pequeño beso en su frente y a gran velocidad, sacó la pieza de hielo de la mano de su hermano.

─_Let's see how fast are─_ Corrió hacía una de las arboledas, al detenerse levanto la pierna derecha y utilizándola como impulso lanzó el objeto. ─¡Cúbranse los oídos!─ Les gritó a los demás y sin más soltó un fuerte chillido.

El hielo se partió en miles de trozos, pero no se desviaron hacía donde se dirigían y cuando se adentraron en las arboledas, _tres_ sombras salieron de su escondite. Sus siluetas oscuras eran bañadas con la luz del astro nocturno, más no fue suficiente como para revelar su identidad.

─¡Ni crean que se escaparan!─ Ultimó disparándoles sin cesar. ─¡Maldición!─ Lanzó hacia el suelo el revólver al ver que ya no tenía municiones.

─_¡Blizzard quattour temporum!_

_─¡Coloratus fenestra!_

Una fuerte ventisca descendió del firmamento para estrellarse de manera brusca contra la tierra, las corrientes de aire les impedían ver con claridad, numerosas estalactitas cayeron a la par, una tras otra, incrustándose con gran intensidad en la tierra. El conde Nightkerville era el único que parecía tener suerte, ya que al encontrarse inconsciente no era testigo de aquel fenómeno terrorífico, pero de alguna manera, escuchaba lo que sucediendo.

─¡Cyan!─ Moviéndose con rapidez, se abalanzó contra el noble protegiéndolo con su cuerpo del posible ataque, su cuerpo era preso del miedo y prefirió ignorar ese detalle. Sin embargo, alcanzó a escuchar un ruidoso disparo.

─Parece que aún quedaba una munición─ Enunció con calma para luego soltar el revólver plateado. La intensa brisa hacía mecer sus cabellos oscuros cubriendo ligeramente su mirada de oro. ─Nos tienen atrapados─ Murmuró Claude seriamente.

─¿Claude?─ Los ojos azul claro de su amo se empañaron de lagrimas, algunas de ellas pudieron escapar y terminaron aterrizando contra el rostro del muchacho dormido. ─¡Cyan!─ Lo sujetó por los hombros. ─¡Cyan, despierta!─ Suplicó al borde de la histeria. ─¡Cyan!─ Sus cabellos rubios recubrieron su mirada. ─Por favor.

─¡Sebastián has algo maldita sea!─ Ultimó intentando acercarse a ambos condes, pero se detuvo al sentir una repentina punzada de dolor en su rostro. ─¡¿Pero qué….?!─ Una gota de sangre rodó por su mejilla.

Más no fue al único, todos ellos sintieron repentinos cortes en sus rostros y vestimentas, y si continuaban apareciendo, la sangre no tardaría en escapar por completo. Destellos grisáceos y blancos comenzaron a aparecer, unos cerca de otros, algunos entrelazados entre sí y varios separados, como si fuera….

─Una telaraña─ Mencionó en un murmullo.

─¡Claude no te atrevas a utilizar tus poderes de demonio!─ Manifestó en un grito Evan. ─¡Eso quieren ellos!

Uno de los hilos grisáceos rozó la garganta de los condes Trancy y Nightkerville, a punto de que una gota de sangre descendiera del reciente corte, trazando el camino de su cuello hasta el pecho. Alois cubrió con su mano la zona lastimada, sin soltar en ningún momento el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Han dejado de atacarnos─ Mencionó en un murmullo el demonio de mirada carmesí.

─Están planeando algo, lo sé, puedo sentirlo─ Jaló su cabello castaño con fuerza ─No puedo ver ni oír nada, por más que me concentre, ellos están bloqueándome. Hijos de puta.

─Juegan con nosotros─ Sollozó mientras sus lagrimas manchaban la tierra. ─Eso es lo que están haciendo─ Una gota de sangre escapó entre sus dedos. ─Hacernos creer que la calma vino, para luego arrastrarnos hasta los infiernos─ Afianzó su agarre contra el noble. ─No quiero…no quiero repetirlo…no quiero morir…. ¡No!─ Escondió su rostro en el cuello del joven dormido.

─No voy a continuar con esto─ Tomó el bastón que se hallaba en el suelo y lo lanzó al aire-_Septimum throrum protegentur ab Satan punit impurus a daemonis Irae─ _El objeto volvió a convertirse en una oz, la cual atrapó fácilmente. Una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro, pero aún así no la soltó. ─Los distraeré, ustedes adelántense─ Aseveró mientras que con la afilada cuchilla se deshizo de los hilos.

─¡Ethan suelta la oz de Cyan en este instante!─ Pretendió aproximarse, sin embargo su gemelo se lo impidió apuntándolo con el arma en la garganta. ─Ethan…Tu podrías…─ No se atrevió a continuar la frase.

─Si me entero de que no protegiste a nuestro amo ¡Te arrastraré hasta los confines del infierno y terminaras lamentando tu maldita existencia!─ Dio una voltereta hacia atrás para luego incrustar la oz en la tierra. ─_¡Ut aperlantur portae inferni!─ _El sello anterior apareció en el suelo y emitió una luz oscura. ─¡Rápido! ¡Váyanse!

─¡Por aquí!─ Evan tomó en brazos a Cyan y comenzó a correr en dirección al este. Por un breve instante su mirada se desvió hacía su hermano y luego a esos dos demonios, quienes lo seguían de cerca, cada uno de ellos con su propios amos en brazos.

El ambiente del bosque se tornó aterrador y sombrío, el firmamento nocturno comenzó a oscurecerse, nubes negras surcaron con rapidez, trayendo consigo la vehemente ventisca y la sensación de peligro. Los tres demonios continuaron corriendo entre las densas arboledas, las ramas filosas desgarraron partes de sus trajes, solo muy pocas alcanzaron a causarles pequeños rasguños. A pesar de las dificultades no se detuvieron.

La tierra comenzó a abrirse lentamente, hasta que las gritas fueran tan gigantescas que ellos no pudieron esquivarlas y cayeron por las hendiduras del suelo. Evan sujeto contra su pecho a Cyan y estiró la mano que tenía el sello.

─_¡Argenteoque cassiculus!─_ El tatuaje emitió un brillo cegador y de su palma emergieron varios hilos de plateados, formando entre las rocas una gigantesca telaraña de plata.

Claude utilizó sus poderes demoniacos y aterrizó en perfecto equilibrio sobre un de los hilos, Alois desvió su mirada hacia arriba, percatándose que los demás estaban a punto de acercárseles. Sebastián abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su amo, preparándose para el impacto, pero antes de tocar las hebras de plata sintió que era sujetado por los hombros y siendo sostenido en el aire. Ambos levantaron la vista, desconcertados.

─Desconozco quien de los dos pesa demasiado─ Mencionó en un murmullo. ─Pero les recomiendo cuidar su peso─ Evan sonrió con burla y de un tirón, los tomó a los dos en brazos.

─¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!─ Demandó el conde Phantomhive ruborizado. Si era humillante que su mayordomo lo lleve en brazos, que el sirviente del Earl Nightkerville los sostenga a los dos era peor.

─Tsk. Un poco de agradecimiento no estaría mal─ Chasqueó su lengua con molesta. ─Si ambos se mueven demasiado, podrían lastimar a mi amo y lo lamentaran luego─ De reojo observó a Cyan, quien se encontraba recostado sobre su espalda. ─Debería de estar agradecido que salve la "vida" de su mayordomo conde, si él hubiera tocado la telaraña ya estaría muerto─ De un salto descendió a la tierra. ─Ser agradecido es de buena educación.

─¡No hemos pedido tu ayuda!─ Ultimó haciendo una rabieta. Sebastián sonrió por la actitud infantil de su amo, pero aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por el hecho de ser salvado por otro demonio.

─No creí que fueras un demonio araña─ Aseveró al aterrizar en el suelo. ─Me parece insólito que no haya podido sentir tu presencia demoniaca─ Claude frunció levemente su ceño.

─Es que no lo soy, no completamente─ Sus ojos verdes adquirieron un brillo nostálgico. ─Es muy difícil de explicar y – Su cuerpo se tensó. ─¡¿Quién está ahí!?─ Demandó mientras optaba una posición de ataque y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

─Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. ¿Por qué no me sorprender el que hayas notado mi presencia? Siempre has sido bastante peculiar, araña pollito─ Enunció una voz con diversión.

─¡No me digas de esa manera!─ Un gruñido escapó de su garganta.

─ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. ¿Te he hecho enfurecer? ¡Si nos estamos divirtiendo! ¿Acaso no te diviertes conmigo?─ Una fuerte carcajada se escuchó_. _─¿No te diviertes? ¿No lo haces? ¡Te ordeno que te diviertas! ¡Te lo ordeno!─ Hilos de telaraña brotaron de las tinieblas en dirección al pequeño grupo, quienes los esquivaron fácilmente. ─¡Agghh! ¡Detesto fallar! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!─ Numerosas hebras aparecieron de repente, algunas de ellas de entre los árboles y el suelo_. _─¡Jueguen conmigo! ¡Este juego macabro no se ha de acabar!─Ultimó en un grito.

El demonio ojirojo lanzó varios cuchillos plateados pero no fueron suficientes para destruir la telaraña que comenzaba a formarse, los ataques cambiaron de rumbo dirigiéndose todos hacía él y no tuvo otra opción que estar a la defensiva. Evan notó aquellas acciones y se dispuso a ayudarlos.

─¡_Mare Rhapsody!─_ Una pequeña ventisca emergió de ambas, lo suficiente como para desviar los ataques. ─Maldito, nos ha seguido─ Esquivó a los hilos dando una voltereta hacia atrás, posando su mano en la tierra. ─Veamos qué haces con esto─ Sintió una peculiar calidez brotar de su hombro derecho. ─¡_Crystallum semitam!─_ Un camino de hielo surgió de repente y a gran velocidad se dirigió hacia uno de los arboles, cubriendo todo a su paso.

─Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji─ Su risa inconfundible exasperaba al mayor de los Wilson. ─Mientas tú estás aquí ¿Qué le sucederá a tu hermanito? Pobrecito, estando tan solito en ese lugar, enfrentándose a mis dos compañeros. Ji, ji, ji, ji─ En ese momento deseó tener uno de sus revólveres. ─¿Te disgustan mis palabras? La verdad duele, más si uno es culpable de que ocurra una posible catástrofe. Ji, ji, ji. ¿No tiene sentido lo que digo? ¡Wiiii!─ Comenzó a aplaudir desenfrenadamente.

─Llévense a mi amo con ustedes─ Aseveró por lo bajo. ─Lo distraeré mientras se escapan, rápido no pierdan tiempo─ Dejó el cuerpo del muchacho dormido en el suelo y corrió con delicadeza uno de sus mechones negro azulados. ─No puedo abandonarte, pero─ Sus dedos trazaron cada uno de sus rasgos. ─Tampoco puedo abandonar a mi hermano─ Se irguió con rapidez.

─¿Qué sucederá contigo?─ Se atrevió a preguntar Alois, temeroso por la respuesta.

─Si Cyan se encuentra bien, nosotros también─ Les sonrió a los cuatro para luego dirigir su mirada hacia los arboles. ─¿Aún quieres jugar conmigo? ¿_Ash_?

─Ji, ji, ji, ji. Estaba esperando a que lo mencionaras─ En la copa de un árbol una silueta pudo distinguirse, solo podía diferenciarse una gabardina gris que cubría su cuerpo. ─Un baile en el que uno de nosotros continuará de pie.

─¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Vayan...!─ Sintió que era sujetado por el tobillo y luego elevado por el aire. ─¡Ah!─ Un hilo lo tenía sujetado fuertemente, acercándolo con gran velocidad hasta su enemigo.

─Ji, ji, ji, ji. Aún eres ese niñito que le temía a los rayos─ Mencionó con una sonrisa. ─Lo puedo ver en tus ojos Al estar frente a frente, con una de sus uñas oscuras rasguñó la mejilla del otro. ─Siempre me he sentido atraído por ti, aunque desconocía la respuesta. Sin importar el tiempo que sea─ Se relamió. ─Tal vez en esta oportunidad, tenga el privilegió de corromper tu cuerpo─ Rió por lo bajo. ─Aunque ya lo he hecho cuando eras un infante.

─¡Cállate!─ Varias hebras grises lo sujetaron repentinamente y algunos de ellas rodearon su garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Comenzó a toser desesperadamente, buscando la manera de hablar.

─Ji, ji, ji, ji. Parece que ellos se han ido─ Sus ojos negros buscaron algún rastro de los otros demonios_. _─¡Que aburridos son! ¡Se perderán el espectáculo!─ Lo sujetó de la mandíbula. ─Primero tu hermanito cuervo, luego tú y por último, ese bello zafiro que ustedes tanto protegen─ La brisa su melena corta de color rojizo, ocultando levemente su mirada, y acercó su rostro lentamente. ─Volveré a destruir el cuerpo de su hermosa mariposa.

Con mucha dificultad, movió levemente los dedos de su mano derecha, rasgando cada uno de los hilos que rodeaban su brazo e incrustó las uñas en el rostro del demonio mayor, sonriendo al ver que la sangre comenzaba a brotar.

─_¡Tenebris reflexionem Luna!─_ Ultimó en un grito y una sombra oscura los rodeo a ambos.

Ash chilló de dolor al sentir esas tinieblas tocar su rostro, desgarrándolo lentamente, estando ciego temporalmente saltó del árbol y cayó bruscamente contra el suelo. El dolor era muy intenso como para ser ignorado y los líquidos carmesí caían sin intensión de detenerse hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

─Maldito insecto─ Murmuró adolorido. ─Lo pagaras caro─ Al soltar un gruñido unos filosos colmillos brotaron de su labios.

─Ven y bailemos─ Musitó sujetándose de una rama, un pequeño hilo rojizo descendió de su boca. ─Atrápame primero─ Saltó del árbol sintiendo a la otra criatura seguirlo de cerca.

Mientras los demonios mellizos luchaban contra los enemigos, los demás tomaron la oportunidad para escapar. Ahora estaban a pocos metros de la mansión Phantomhive, sin embargo, aún podía sentirse la sensación de poder en el aire y con solo observar brevemente el cielo nocturno comprendían que la situación era de peligro. Se detuvieron al llegar a los jardines traseros apreciando el panorama, el firmamento y la luna se ocultaban tras las nubes oscuras, el viento continuaba llevándose los pétalos de las rosas blancas consigo, y aún no había señales de los sirvientes del conde Nightkerville.

─Esto es peor de lo que imagine─ Murmuró con cierto dejo de preocupación en su voz. ─¡Sebastián! ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¡Explícamelo!─ Demandó al instante de tocar el suelo.

─Bocchan, lo lamento pero─ Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. ─Desconozco el motivo de la situación.

─¿Cómo es posible esto? ¡Son de tu misma especie, deberías saber lo que sucede!─ Ultimó con furia.

Antes de que su mayordomo respondiera a esas palabras, un sonido llamó la atención de todos, una suave respiración. El muchacho que se hallaba inconsciente en los brazos del mayordomo Trancy, comenzó a abrir su único ojo sano con lentitud y murmuró unas palabras incomprensibles.

─¡Cyan!─ Bajó de la espalda de su sirviente para acercársele. ─¡Cyan despertaste!─ Lo tomó en brazos, ignorando las punzadas de dolor en ellos y se arrodilló en el suelo sosteniéndolo con cuidado al noble. ─Cyan ¿Te encuentras bien?─ Acarició con ternura su mejilla.

─Evan…..Ethan─ Musitó con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento.

─Ellos estaban luchando contra otros demonios y nos pidieron que te protegiéramos─ Respondió suavemente, tratando de no asustarlo. ─Cyan ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

─Yo…─ Una mueca de dolor surcó de repente, cubrió su ojo con las manos mientras se retorcía de dolor.

─¡Cyan! ¿Claude que le ocurre?

─Sue-suelten-tenme…..─ Suplicó en un murmullo, la sangre brotaba por su boca. ─Evan…y….Ethan…ellos, me nece-cesitan─ Pretendió levantarse, pero el demonio araña se lo impidió, posando la mano contra su pecho.

─No es conveniente que haga algún esfuerzo Earl Nightkerville, estoy seguro que su..─ No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Cyan le golpeó el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

─¡Cállate!─ Gritó con molestia. ─¡Ustedes no saben…!─ Vomitó grandes cantidades de sangre en el suelo-No….No ahora…─ Su respiración se altero por completo. ─¡No!─ Su ojo cambiaba de color con rapidez. _Negro, Verde Oscuro, Violeta _y por último_ Azul_, sucesivamente.

─¿Qué te ocurre Cyan?─ Intentó acercársele pero su mayordomo se lo impidió. ─Pero.. Cyan─ El muchacho se levantó del suelo con dificultad.

─No…no dejaré que, que suceda otra vez─ Metió las manos debajo de su saco negro, extrayendo una navaja con mango rojizo. ─No….jugaremos más─ Dio unos paso hasta situarse en el centro del jardín. ─_Ignorando el llanto de Dios, el ruido de la muerte y el nacimiento resuena atreves de mi. Las leyes del destino se derrumban, el mundo se destruye y el tiempo se termina, junto a ello, la noche de los demonios comienza a partir de hoy_─ Murmuró seriamente y se propinó un corte en la garganta.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo al instante y la sangre comenzó a brotar libremente, de la cual se formó un sello carmesí con una estrella de veinte puntas alrededor del noble. Alois gritó aterrado por tal acción, sujetándose su propio cuello de la impresión, sin embargo no era el único que se hallaba en ese estado, Ciel e inclusive Sebastián y Claude se encontraban estupefactos.

─¡_Resurrectionem peccata mortífera inciperet, quando caelum evigilare faciatis ex eorum dormitabis!─_ Una silueta conocida emergió de un salto entre las arboledas, sosteniendo entre sus manos una oz plateada.

_─¡Providere autem peccatrices animae piaculo!─_ Ultimó mientras descendía hacia el suelo con rapidez.

Al momento de que ambos demonios tocaron a tierra el sello empezó a brillar, cambiando a un color azulado y permitiendo que un aura oscura emergiera de el, elevándose hacia el firmamento oscuro. Las nubes se disiparon a causa del símbolo en el suelo, gritos de lamento se escucharon como murmullos hasta que el silencio apareció.

"_La pieza del Rey Oscuro será destruida con la marca de su descendiente, los cielos arderán a causar de su propia **Ira** acumulada y el verdadero infierno ascenderá a la tierra"_

Tres voces murmuraron a coro, luego de ello se formó un silencio sepulcral que no podía borrarse del ambiente.

─Vi-vinieron hasta aquí…..para matarnos─ Murmuró mientras su espalda chocaba contra el suelo. ─No pudiero-ron….hacerlo cuando….éramos niños, planean inte-tentarlo ahora…

─Aja─ La sangre caía de sus labios. ─No…se darán por vencidos…no sin luchar─ Se sentó en la tierra. ─Ahora ustedes─ Miró a los demás por encima del hombro-Tendrán que….comprender lo que está sucediendo….a la fuerza─ Mencionó Evan por lo bajo antes de desplomarse hacia adelante, pero detuvo su caída al posar ambas manos contra el suelo. ─No….

─Cyan─ Musitaron a coro mientras se arrastraban hacia su amo, al llegar hasta él le sonrieron aunque supieran que no podía verlos. ─….Estas bien….─ Fue lo último que dijeron antes de desmoronarse cerca del muchacho.

─¡Oh por Dios! ¡Cyan!─ Corrió rápidamente hacia el noble inconsciente, se arrodilló y sujetó con suma delicadeza su cuerpo. ─Cyan─ Sus dedos se movieron hasta la herida abierta, sintiendo como la sangre continuaba brotando. ─¡Claude no te quedes ahí! ¡Ayúdalos!─ Tal como había ordenado, su sirviente tomó en brazos a uno de los gemelos con cuidado.

─Sebastián asegúrate de que ambos se encuentren bien─ Ordenó mientras se situaba delante de ambos condes, observándolos en silencio. ─Aún está sangrando─ Sin meditarlo siquiera, deshizo el lazo que adornaba su cuello y con temor de lastimarlos, envolvió la zona del corte. ─Espero que esto ayude─ Murmuró preocupado, sintiendo una vez más esa presión en su pecho.

─El futuro se ha de cambiar si borramos los errores del pasado─ Una voz burlona se escuchó de fondo. ─La vida y la muerta son una misma, los seres que fueron condenados a la falsa existencia mortal deben ser destruidos─ Una silueta se encontraba sobre la copa de una árbol. ─Aniquilar al Rey Oscuro y toda su nefasta descendencia, además de los repugnantes peones que están a su alrededor─ Se carcajeó divertido. ─Disfruten mientras ellos puedan abrir los ojos.

¡¿Quién eres?!─ Demandó irguiéndose rápidamente. ─¡Muestra tu identidad cobarde!─ La cólera en Ciel comenzó a formarse.

─Tsk. Evitar que surjan los errores del futuro Mencionó con molestia y un dejo de burla en su voz.

El demonio de ojos carmesí lanzó la bajilla de plata con su mano libre en dirección al árbol más alto, mientras con la otra sostenía el cuerpo de Ethan, quien se aferró hacia él como si fuera una especie de salvavidas. El extraño esquivó el ataque sin ningún esfuerzo, se carcajeó divertido ante la situación, disfrutando de la frustración de esos individuos.

─Cuiden muy bien de mi mariposa─ Enunció elevando su mano y millones de pétalos azules brotaron de ella.

─Se ha ido─ Musitó sorprendido para luego desviar su mirada hacia el noble. ─Hay que curar sus heridas─ Lo levantó en brazos pero su cuerpo no resistió el peso y cayó sentado al suelo. ─Maldición─ Murmuró Alois con molestia.

Ciel deseaba reírse de la situación, pero sabía que no era conveniente, un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios y con todo el esfuerzo posible tomó en brazos al conde Nightkerville.

─Vámonos de aquí, ellos deben ser atendidos lo antes posible─ Aseveró cortante, dirigiéndose hacia la mansión.

.

.

.

El sonido de su paso era lo único que podía escucharse alrededor, la oscuridad de los pasillos no fue un impedimento para ellos, aunque el conde Trancy se hallaba incomodo por ese hecho, pero logró disimularlo con maestría, lo que le importaba en esos momentos era la salud de Cyan. El conde Phantomhive detuvo su marcha al percatarse de la presencia de uno de sus sirvientes más leales, y que en el pasado sirvió a su padre.

─Mi señor─ Se inclinó delante de su amo, su mirada se dirigió hacia el muchacho inconsciente. ─Permítame ayudarle amo─ Se le acercó y con cuidado tomó el cuerpo del conde. ─Me aseguraré de curar cada una de sus heridas, usted no debe de preocuparse por ello─ Enunció con tranquilidad. ─¿Necesita algo más?

─No, eso es todo─ Aseveró el amo de la mansión. Su sirviente se despidió con una reverencia y comenzó a caminar por los corredores.

─¿Cyan se encontrará bien?─ Cuestionó Alos con desconfianza.

─Estoy completamente seguro de ello, además, Tanaka nunca me ha decepcionado─ Frunció el ceño levemente. ─Ahora debemos ocuparnos de los gemelos─ Ultimó cortante, retomando su marcha y los demás lo siguieron en silencio.

Obedeciendo las ordenes de su amo se dirigió hasta la habitación que le fue asignada al noble, abrió la puerta e ingresó al cuarto, con cuidado de no hacer algún sonido para no despertar al muchacho dormido. Recostó en la gigantesca cama al muchacho para luego dirigirse al tocador para prepararle el baño, mientras el agua se acumulaba en la bañera volvió a buscar al joven y comenzó a deshacer cada una de su prendas manchadas de carmín.

Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente al momento de quitarle la camisa azul, contemplando sorprendido el pecho blanquecino del noble.

─No es posible─ Con la mano temblorosa, despojó el guante negro de su mano, admirando su piel de porcelana y el dibujo que habia sobre ella, además del color de uñas que poseía. ─Esto….lo he visto antes─ Al momento de deshacerse del otro guante se percató de un pequeño objeto, una _pulsera de hilos de_ _colores_ con la letra_ R_ unida. Tanaka sonrió al comprenderlo. ─Ha pasado tiempo desde la última oportunidad en la que nos vimos─ Acarició con ternura su mejilla, hasta que sus dedos llegaron al parche oscuro que usaba y con cuidado se lo quitó.

Lo que ocultaba esa prenda era una marca del pasado, un asqueroso y repugnante recuerdo que no merecía ser apreciado siquiera, horribles sucesos que Cyan deseaba olvidar, sin embargo, estaban presentes en ese tatuaje de su rostro. El hombre mayor terminó con la tarea de desvestirlo, tomó una sabana de la cama y cubriendo el cuerpo del noble, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Recostó con cuidado su cuerpo y comenzó a limpiarle la piel con la esponja, sus dedos trazaban las terribles cicatrices existentes, hasta detenerse en una bastante peculiar, un corte que provenía del lado izquierdo de su garganta hasta el derecho; Pero esa cicatriz parecía curar con rapidez. No pareció sorprendido por los tatuajes en su cuerpo, ni siquiera por los tres sellos que tenía, solo continuo en silencio, aunque la felicidad abarcó su pecho por completo.

─Estoy seguro que el señor Vincent estaría feliz al saber que está en su casa─ Sonrió al recordar a su antiguo amo. ─Incluso la señora Rachel. Ambos sería dichosos de verte _una vez más_─ Murmuró sonriente. ─También me siento dichoso de volver a ver─ Se detuvo un momento y rió por lo bajo al pensar detenidamente en sus palabras. ─Es un honor volver a verlo conde Nightkerville─ Mencionó con un cierto dejo de burla en su voz.

.

.

.

─¡Ahg eso duele! ¡Claude se mas cuidadoso!─ Ultimó en un grito, tratando de frenar las lagrimas que descendían por sus ojos.

─Lo lamento Danna-sama, pero estoy siendo lo más cuidadoso posible─ Respondió con tranquilidad, continuando en silencio con su labor.

─Bien, pero hazlo rápido─ Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí a causa del enojo y desvió su dirección hacia el conde. ─Ne Ciel ¿Estás seguro de que tu sirviente hará un buen trabajo?─ El noble lo miró sin comprender. ─Recuerda, Cyan tiene los sellos del contrato con sus demonios en el cuello y si tus sirviente los ven…

─Tanaka no dirá nada de eso estoy seguro─ Lo interrumpió. ─Piensa lo que quieras, pero conozco el comportamiento de mis sirvientes.

─Esos demonios, querían a Cyan─ Musitó obviando la actitud hostil del muchacho. ─Pero, ¿Por qué lo están buscando?

─Desde un principio supe que ellos escondían algo─ Se levantó de su asiento acercándose al gigantesco ventanal, admirando la vista nocturna. ─El cielo se ha despejado─ Pensó en voz alta.

─Ellos dijeron algo sobre un rey oscuro y el sentimiento de la ira─ Su ceño se frunció levemente. ─¿Qué significaran esas palabras? Además llamaron mariposa a Cyan ¿Por qué?─ Observó a su mayordomo. ─¿Tu sabes a que se referían Claude?

─Desconozco el significado, sin embargo─ Detuvo su tarea. ─Creo que puedo comprender algunas de ellas─ Mencionó seriamente.

─¿En verdad?─ El demonio asintió en silencio. ─Entonces, dímelas.

Antes de que el mayordomo ojidorado respondiera, un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió su conversación, la mirada de todos se dirigió hasta la entrada y antes de que Ciel permitiera entrar a la habitación al extraño, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Evan se encontraba recostado contra el marco, llevaba puesto una camisa y pantalón blanco, varios vendajes cubrían su cuerpo, aunque algunos de ellos no estaban a la vista, excepto las telas que rodeaban su frente.

─Si no hago algo, la conciencia no me dejará dormir─ Aseveró en un murmullo. A paso lento, se acercó hasta uno de los sillones, donde se encontraba sentado el conde Trancy y se arrodilló a su lado. ─Earl por favor, extienda sus brazos─ El noble observó de reojo a su mayordomo y terminó obedeciendo aquel pedido. Evan acercó sus manos a las zonas lastimadas y cerrando los ojos murmuró. ─_Regredere ab ostio obliviscens ad destinatum per alienam viam chart._

Un sello plateado apareció en su hombro derecho, que tenía la imagen de lo que parecía ser la luna, y emitió brevemente una luz del mismo color. De ambos manos surgieron rayos lumínicos blancos, que envolvieron cada uno de los cortes que se hallaban en el cuerpo de Alois, inclusive la reciente cicatriz de su cuello. El conde sentía una extraña calidez dentro de su ser, hasta que las luces desaparecieron al igual que la marca en el hombro del demonio.

Evan se desplomó hacia adelante, recostando la cabeza contra las piernas del noble, su respiración se volvió agitada, sintiendo la necesidad de dormir en estos momentos, tragó la sangre que se acumulaba en sus labios y levantó con cuidado el rostro.

─….Las cicatrices─ Se inspeccionó ambos brazos, moviéndolos a cada momento. ─..Se han ido…..─ Murmuró desconcertado. ─¿Cómo….lo has hecho?

─Yo….─ Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de evitar que la sangre cayera. ─..Earl Phantomhive…. ¿Usted ne-necesita….que lo cure de….algún…corte?─ Indagó con dificultad, sin que su respiración se normalizara.

─¿Cómo?─ Se alejó de la ventana. ─¿Cómo has hecho eso?─ Sacudió su cabeza levemente. ─Necesito que me respondas ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quiénes eran esos demonios? ¿Por qué los están persiguiendo? ¡Dímelo!─ Demandó en voz alta. ─¡Ustedes tres esconden algo y yo…!─ Se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro, levantó la vista encontrándose con su mayordomo, quien negó con la cabeza. Ciel soltó un pequeño suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse.

Evan se levantó del suelo con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba exhausto y lastimado, al utilizar sus poderes para curar las heridas del noble su fuerza de debilitó, a tal punto que no podía continuar mantenerse de pie. Un repentino dolor en su cabeza apareció, pudo percibir las preguntas silenciosas de cada uno de ellos, escuchándose como eco en su mente. Chilló de dolor y cayó una vez más, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

─¡Detén-tenganse….por favor!─ Suplicó con voz lastimera. ─¡Basta!─ Lo miraron con preocupación. ─Escu-cucho sus voces…deténganse─ El dolor era insoportable para él. ─Alto─ Murmuró mientras lagrimas carmesí descendían por sus ojos. ─…..Duele…mi cuerpo…duele.

Sebastián se le acercó y con sumo cuidado sujetó su cuerpo, la imagen deplorable de ese demonio generó un sentimiento extraño en él. A simple vista, observaba que Evan hacía todo lo posible para calmarse, sin embargo, el dolor veía reflejado en su rostro y cuerpo.

─¡No…me…toques!─ Manifestó con dificultad, separándose del mayordomo, quien se encontraba perplejo por la repentina acción. Evan se arrastró lejos de él, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes. ─¡No…vuelvas a to-tocarme!...¡Nunca!─ Su mirada se tornó carmesí mientras siseaba esas palabras.

Evan tardó en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que vio como su mano derecha hacía surgir del suelo una estalactita de cristal, la cual apuntaba directamente el pecho del demonio frente a él. Sebastián se percató de ello también, pero aún así no se movió de su lugar, esperando a que el ataque apareciera.

-¡Ya basta!─ Ultimó en un grito, levantándose de su asiento. ─Necesitamos saber lo que está sucediendo─ Alois caminó hacia ellos. ─También estamos involucrados.

─Eso….es lo que…Lamento─ Murmuró con molestia. ─Y sé…que Cyan también─ Al levantarse su cuerpo parecía tener la intención de volver a caer, el demonio ojirojo pretendió ayudarlo, pero Evan le propinó un golpe en la mano. ─¡Ni siquiera lo intentes!

─¡Dinos de una maldita vez que está ocurriendo!─ Ultimó Ciel exasperado.

─No puedo─ Bajó la mirada, ocultando los ojos tras sus mechones castaños. ─Si Danna-sama no está presente….yo no puedo, porque esto tiene que ver con mi amo.

─¡Pero estamos involucrados nosotros! En el bosque ¡Ese demonio estuvo a punto de matarnos!─ Se aproximó unos paso. ─Si tu amo no hubiera intervenido, no sé qué habría sucedido.

─Necesito saber lo que le sucederá a Cyan, estoy preocupado por él─ Juntó ambas manos contra su pecho. ─Ellos dijeron algo acerca de una mariposa y otras cosas que no he podido comprender, ¿Por qué?─ Suplicó y la tristeza se reflejó en su mirada.

─Yo….¡Ah!─ Sintió otra punzada de dolor en su cabeza. ─¡Por favor!...calmen sus pensamientos─ Siseó molesto. ─Yo….necesito a Cyan─ Murmuró adolorido, cerró sus ojos y se concentró para encontrar a su amo en la enorme mansión. ─Te encontré.

─¡Un momento! ¡De aquí no te vas hasta que respondas lo que quiero saber!─ Bramó enfurecido el conde Phantomhive.

─Pero…─ Suspiró exhausto. ─….Muy bien….─ Se sentó en el suelo con lentitud, aún su respiración era errática e intentó normalizarla. ─…Solo responderé… una pregunta… a cada uno…Soy equitativo─ Pretendió sonreír, pero termino convirtiéndose en una mueca. ─Adelante─ Movió su mano para que comenzaran.

─¿Quiénes eran esos demonios del bosque?─ Preguntó cortante Ciel, sin siquiera pensar en algo más.

─Ellos...pertenecen a la _Orden de la Rosa_, un aquelarre que quiere a como dé lugar el alma de Cyan─ Respondió seriamente. ─Y la cabeza de mi hermano y la mía en bandeja de plata….Solo por protegerlo.

─Lo que sucedió en el bosque, ningún humano puede hacer algo así─ Sebastián lo miró seriamente. ─¿Acaso su amo…?

─Eso sería mejor que Danna-sama lo responda─ Sonrió de repente. ─Sin embargo…lo único que puedo decirte… Es que estas en lo correcto.

─¿Por qué quieren el alma de Cyan?─ Interrogó preocupado, una parte de él no quería saber la respuesta.

─Earl Trancy…mi hermano y yo, estamos agradecidos porque haya protegido a nuestro amo─ Hizo una reverencia ante el noble. ─Siempre estaremos en deuda con usted…pero...─ Le sonrió a modo de disculpa. ─Es lo mejor si usted no sabe eso─ Se llevó el dedo a los labios.

─¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero porque?─ Cuestionó enfurecido.

─Si supiera el secreto de nuestra familia….tendría que asesinarlo─ Sonrió de manera terrorífica. ─Y ello…traería grandes consecuencias─ Mencionó por lo bajo y dirigió su mirada al demonio ojidorado. ─….Solo faltas tú…Pregunta con libertad Claude Fausto─ Aseveró con tranquilidad.

El mayordomo Trancy lo pensó detenidamente, las imágenes de lo sucedido rondaban por su mente y Evan era consciente de ello, sin embargo, prefirió esperar la pregunta, aunque sintió la tentación de "ver" lo que le preguntaría. En un momento a otro, los recuerdos se centraron en Cyan, cuando hizo aparecer su oz e invocó el sello oscuro de la estrella de veinte puntas; Esa secuencia se repetía una y otra vez, el demonio ojiverde temió por las conclusiones, a simple vista podía ver que Claude parecía sospechar de ellos.

─El sello─ Mencionó de repente, preocupándolo al sirviente Nightkerville.

─¿Tu sabes de él, no es así?─ Replicó cortante. El demonio mayor asintió en silencio, Evan no pudo seguir soportándolo e inspeccionó cada uno de sus pensamientos, hasta que su cuerpo se tensó al descubrir algo, _él estaba cerca de la respuesta_.

─_The seven deadly sins-_ Aseveró por lo bajo y sus ojos color oro brillaron divertidos, al ver que ese sirviente se levantaba de un salto y retrocedía unos pasos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el sello de su hombro apareció una vez más, emitiendo su luz plateada por toda la habitación. Cubrió la marca lumínica, aunque fue totalmente en vano.

─..No puedo….─ Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro. ─…No ahora..─ Y sin poder hacer nada más, escapó a gran velocidad del cuarto.

─¡Espera!─ Sebastián tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero algo extraño ocurrió, un pequeño sello apareció sobre él y una capa de hielo lo cubría completamente. ─Él hizo esto─ Murmuró mientras se encaminaba hacia donde estaba su amo.

─¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera?─ Desvió su mirada en dirección al mayordomo Trancy, quien tenía su expresión monótona en el rostro y observaba fijamente la entrada de la oficina.

─Entonces, es lo que pensé─ Mencionó por lo bajo y luego suspiro. ─Danna-sama, creo que sería conveniente de que usted descansara, falta poco para el amanecer─ Su amo lo miró desconcertado.

─¿Eh?─ Su mirada se dirigió al ventanal. ─Es verdad─ Musitó mientras contemplaba los colores del firmamento. ─Claude─ Su mayordomo lo miró. ─¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?

─Tal como lo dijo el sirviente del conde Nightkerville, lo mejor será esperar a que él responda sus dudas Danna-sama─ Tomó al muchacho en brazos.

─¿Tú sabes algo que no quieras decirme?─ No obtuvo respuesta. ─Me suponía que harías algo así─ Ocultó la mirada con su flequillo. ─Entonces tendré que esperar─ Levantó la vista para dirigirla al otro noble. ─Ciel, tendremos que esperar por más respuestas─ Sonrió de manera burlona. ─Vámonos Claude, tengo sueño─ Declaró cortante, su mayordomo asintió y en silencio obedeció a su pedido.

─Tsk─ Chasqueó la lengua al momento que esos dos desaparecieron. ─¿Qué es todo esto?─ Cuestionó en voz alta, mientras que con los dedos rozaba el corte de su mejilla.

─Bocchan─ La preocupación de su amo podía percibirse a simple vista y sabía, que él en estos momentos estaba pensando en el conde Nightkerville.

─No es nada Sebastián, solo que…─ En su mente apareció el noble sonriéndole. ─Él esconde un secreto y yo…─ Acarició el anillo de su mano izquierda con una sonrisa en su rostro. ─No descansaré hasta averiguarlo, aunque eso signifique, no obedecer el pedido de su majestad─ Aseveró cortante y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación.

El demonio ojirojo sonrió como siempre, solo que esta vez el motivo era diferente, averiguaría los secretos que esconden esos mellizos, en especial el mayor de los dos, su actitud le intrigaba y ahora, al saber que detesta su tacto deseaba conocer más de él.

Después de todo ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si no ayudara a su amo a cumplir con su objetivo?

.

.

.

Su ojo comenzó a abrirse lentamente, se sorprendió al reconocer la habitación que le fue asignada en la mansión y con lentitud se sentó en la cama, sintiendo dos hundimientos a su alrededor. Sonrió al ver que eran los gemelos, quienes dormían plácidamente a su lado, la expresión de calma en sus rostros lo tranquilizó, aunque en su interior sintió algo de envidia por ellos.

─Ustedes dos─ Murmuró sonriente, pero aquello no duró demasiado. Su mano se movió por sí sola, dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba su parche y se asustó al no encontrarlo, si no que en ese lugar solo habían varias vendas. ─¿Pero?...No, alguien me vio─ Sintió como el miedo recorría su ser y con cuidado de no despertar a los hermanos, se levantó de la cama.

Desesperadamente buscó su parche por toda la habitación, pero no pudo encontrarlo por ninguna parte, deseaba poder gritar y destruir lo que fuere, nadie debía de ver esa marca, ni un alma. Se aproximó a la mesita junto a la cama, el anillo que su padre le había regalado continuaba en su lugar, pero había algo diferente, lo que estaba buscando se hallaba debajo de ese estuche oscuro.

─Los mataré a ambos, si fue alguno de ustedes dos─ Siseó en dirección a los demonios que dormían tranquilamente.

Al tomar el parche negro, un papel blanco cayó al suelo cerca suyo, con rapidez lo tomó entre sus dedos y leyó el mensaje que había en el. La sonrisa en su rostro apareció de repente y sintió la necesidad de llorar, pero no de tristeza, si no de felicidad.

─Los he extrañado también, a todos─ Con el mayor dolor existente, rompió el papel en mil pedazos. ─Pero, mientras menos sepan todos será lo mejor─ Se aproximó al ventanal, lo abrió con cuidado y extendió la palma de su mano. La brisa se llevo consigo cada uno de los trozos blancos, además del mensaje que había en el. ─Algún día, la verdad saldrá a la luz, como un nuevo amanecer─ Sonrió con ternura. ─Sin embargo, por ahora, este secreto será solo mío-mencionó admirando las rosas blancas del jardín. ─Solo por esas flores, me siento más cercano a ti─ Un dejo de diversión apareció en su voz mientras movía delicadamente el dije de la pulsera de hilos. ─Rachel─ Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y no apartó la mirada del alba.

Sintiendo que no solo era un nuevo día, si no el comienzo de la nueva historia, ahora era su turno de trazar el camino correcto para toda su familia, en especial para su _padre._

* * *

¡Ufff!...¡Ahí está!

Espero que les haya gustado como a mí... (todo lo que implica pelea y simbolismo me encanta)

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


	7. Capitulo VI

¡Hola una vez más!...¿Cuanto tiempo verdad?...Se supone que deberia publicar los viernes pero pasaron ciertas cosas(me dormí despues de volver del colegio) y el sabado no tuvemuchas ganas ademas, estuve dibujando la nueva imagen de perfil...Cada tantos capitulos la cambio...

La impresora de mi casa no anda T_T (tampoco la compu, pero ese es otro tema) y bueh...por lo menos subí una nueva imagen...

Bueno lo de siempre : Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor...

Si fueran mios...Sería muy feliz por que Cyan y los gemelos estaria en la serie y tendrian millones de fans.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

-Ustedes dos me darán un dolor de cabeza-mencionó por lo bajo antes de salir de la habitación, para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Procuró no hacer demasiado ruido, ya que no quería despertar a ninguna de las personas que se encontraban durmiendo, aunque se extraño un poco, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en el cielo despejado y ello indicaba que el día había comenzado. Pero aún así, esta calma en el ambiente le agradaba y mucho.

Tal como en el primer día que estuvo en la mansión, observó cada uno de los detalles de los corredores, un estilo gótico clásico, no cabían dudas de que se encontraba en la_ época Victoriana._ Rió por lo bajo ante su broma silenciosa y continuó con su marcha. Su mano se pasó en el barandal y, con elegancia y delicadeza, bajo por cada uno de los escalones; sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente en el ante último escalón, al notar la presencia de alguien más en el salón.

-¿Sebastián?-aseveró el nombre del demonio en un murmullo.

-Muy buenos días conde Nightkerville-saludó cordialmente haciendo una reverencia al terminar, teniendo cuidado de no soltar la bandeja de plata que había en sus manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tan temprano aquí?-

-Mi amo está a punto de despertarse y por esa razón llevo su desayuno a la cama, para que luego pueda continuar con sus obligaciones-enunció sonriente-¿Necesita algo conde?-

-No-respondió al instante-Continua tranquilo, no necesito tu ayuda, pero aún así gracias por ofrecerte-le sonrió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cocina.

El demonio ojirojo parpadeó sorprendido, sin embargo ese sentimiento no tardó mucho en desaparecer y la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más notoria.

-Ese humano es bastante peculiar-murmuró con diversión, desvió su mirada hacia las escaleras-Será mejor que me apresure-aseveró en un suspiro.

Tuvo la intención de rodar su único ojo sano ante el comentario de ese mayordomo, más optó por no hacerlo; aunque él haya hablado en un murmullo pudo escucharlo perfectamente, gracias a las habilidades sobrehumanas que poseía. Percibió en el aire una fragancia dulce, la cual provenía de la cocina y con rapidez se dirigió hacia ese cuarto, reconociendo el olor de un postre.

La puerta estaba abierta e ingresó sin temor, encontrándose al sirviente del conde Trancy delante de la estufa, concentrado en su labor. Al principio, Cyan creyó que él no había sentido su presencia ya que lo ignoraba por completo, pero, al momento de ver qué detuvo su tarea descartó esa idea.

-Muy buenos días Earl Nightkerville-enunció con calma.

-Buenos días para ti también Claude-le respondió de inmediato y se acercó con cuidado-¿Alois está por despertarse no es así?-indagó para evitar un posible silencio.

El demonio solo asintió sin dirigirle la mirada, gesto que molestó demasiado al noble, quien cerró los puños con fuerza para liberar su frustración pero se detuvo al sentir que las uñas se incrustaría en su piel, guardando en su interior todos los posibles insultos que podría decirle y continuó con su cometido. De la alacena tomó cacerolas, recipientes, tres platos de porcelana junto con sus tasas a juego, una bandeja plateada y por último, los ingredientes para lo que cocinaría.

En una cacerola pequeña vertió un poco de azúcar para luego llevarla al fuego, mientras que en un bol colocaba cuatro huevos, 125 g de azúcar, 500 cc de leche y por último una cucharadita de esencia de vainilla, mezclando todo con cuidado. Mientras revolvía los ingredientes observó con atención la olla, en un momento a otro dejó el bol sobre la mesa y tomó el recipiente por las manijas, moviéndolo de un lado al otro para que el azúcar se disuelva en su totalidad y quede un color pare; al ver que el caramelo estaba listo volcó las dos preparaciones dentro de otro recipiente y lo llevó a horno a baño maría.

-¿Mientras esto se hace que debería hacer?-se cuestionó a sí mismo en un murmullo, ignorando la presencia del sirviente-¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Prepararé algo de té-se aproximó a la alacena e intentó tomar el pequeño contenedor, sin embargo su estatura le impedía aproximarse-_¡Maldigo los genes de mi padre!-_pensó para sus adentros.

Percibió unos suaves pasos hasta qué alguien se detuvo por detrás suyo, el ritmo de su corazón cambió radicalmente al sentir al demonio aproximarse, y quedó totalmente extrañado al ver que él le alcanzaba el recipiente que contenía las hojas de té.

-Aquí tiene-fue lo único que dijo y después volvió su atención a lo que preparaba.

-Claude-sus manos se afianzaron en el contenedor de metal-Claude tú….-mordió su labio inferior ante el reciente nerviosismo-¿Sabes algo sobre el sello que apareció en el bosque?-mentalmente comenzó a insultarse a sí mismo.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta Earl?-replicó con voz monótona.

-Tú sabes algo-mencionó mientras se le acercaba-Sé que tú sabes algo y no quieres decirlo-lo miró detenidamente-¿Por qué?-no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Detuvo su marcha al sentir una punzada de dolor en su tobillo y cayó sentado al suelo, soltando el recipiente metálico y su contenido se vertió alrededor del noble. Apretó los puños en un vano intento de no prestarle atención al dolor, pero sentía que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar y no deseaba ello, no quería dar un espectáculo. Notó que el demonio ojidorado se arrodilló delante de él y sin pensarlo siquiera, sus pequeñas manos sujetaron su rostro con delicadeza.

-¿Qué sabes sobre _The Seven Deadly Sins?-_cuestionó en un murmullo, sin despegar su mirada azul de él-¿Qué secretos ocultas en tu interior?-la nostalgia se impregnó en su voz-Pero lo más importante-su ojo cambió radicalmente, convirtiéndose en un color carmesí-¿Cuáles son tus sospechas acerca de mí?-demandó cerca de su oído-_Cuando las puertas oscuras sean abiertas, ¿Continuaras con la falsa realidad que has creado para él?-_se separó lentamente y caminó hacía la estufa para depositar el contenido sobre un plato-Tus métodos son muy crueles, si continuas con ellos los resultados finales no serán satisfactorios-

Tomó todo lo necesario en la bandeja de plata, dejando sobre ella también una tetera con agua caliente y unas cuantas hojas de té en su interior. Camino a paso lento en dirección a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de llegar hasta ahí.

-Por esas razones, tu Rey es un miserable y en vez de sangre real lo que corre por sus venas es veneno, cuando todo termine, él será el único perjudicado-murmuró con seriedad y abandonó la habitación.

Claude guardó silencio ante las palabras de ese noble, su mirada de oro no se despegó de él ni siquiera cuando salió de la cocina, una sonrisa lúgubre surcó en su faz y no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Aquel humano era sorprendente, sencillamente sorprendente.

-No estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero ya no importa-pensó en voz alta-Ahora he encontrado un alma más interesante que la de ese perro-mencionó con burla y se acomodó las gafas con cuidado-Puedo comprender el porqué esos demonios desean su alma-

.

.

.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrosarse al percibir esas palabras, pero pretendió fingir que no logró escucharlas y continuó caminando por esos extensos corredores, en dirección a su habitación. Los pensamientos en su mente no podían ser aclarados, odiaba este tipo de sentimientos enmarañados, pero, lo que más odiaba era estar confundido respecto a cualquier situación.

-Tsk-chasqueó la lengua y aún sus mejillas tenían un tono sonrosado-Me detesto-

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación se detuvo, y por unos momento se quedó quieto, ¿Cómo entraría al cuarto si tenía las manos ocupadas?, pensó detenidamente una respuesta coherente, hasta que una sonrisa surcó su rostro al encontrarla. Colocó la bandeja sobre su cabeza, teniendo un perfecto equilibrio tomó la perilla e ingresó a sus aposentos. No se sorprendió ante el hecho de que sus mayordomos estén durmiendo en su cama, ya era una costumbre en ellos, no recordaba la última vez que esos dos durmieron en sus propias habitaciones, sin embargo, al estar en su compañía se sentía a gusto, desde que los conoció fue así.

Con mucho cuidado y a paso lento, dejó sobre la cómoda la bandeja con el desayuno para luego observarlos a ambos, rió por lo bajo ante tal imagen; Evan se encontraba de frente al ventanal y su respiración era muy tranquila, casi imperceptible, Cyan podría jurar que él ha dormido en la misma posición durante toda la noche. En cambio su hermano era otra cosa, prácticamente atravesaba con su cuerpo la cama, su cabeza se hallaba en el borde de esta y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al verlos tan relajados a los dos, deseó conocer el sueño que tenían, sin embargo, recordó el motivo por el que iba a despertarlos.

-Evan, Ethan. Es hora de levantarse-enunció con cierto dejo de ternura en su voz, pero obtuvo dos gruidos de respuesta-Vamos, ya es de día-silencio total-No me obliguen a despertarlos como solo yo sé hacerlo-un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios. Se subió a la cama, colocándose entre medio de ambos, tomó un fuerte respiración y cuando estuvo a punto de gritar una mano cubrió sus labios.

-No creo que sea conveniente que haga eso-murmuró somnoliento, con su mano libre se tapó la boca mientras un bostezo salía de ella-No lo soltaré a menos que prometa no gritar- su amo negó con la cabeza-Como quiera usted, aunque sabe perfectamente que soy de cumplir mis promesas-

-_"Muy bien, tú ganas esta vez"-_respondió en su mente. El demonio ojiverde asintió separándose del muchacho-Pero es su culpa, yo solo vine aquí para traerles el desayuno-su mirada se desvió hacía el sirviente dormido-Ethan si no te despiertas, corromperé tu cuerpo en todos los sentidos existentes-

El menor de los gemelos no le dio importancia a esa amenaza, sin embargo, eso no le impidió bromear con su amo y solo atinó a levantar unos centímetros su trasero, bamboleándolo de un lado al otro en señal de burla. Evan rompió a carcajadas ante esa acción, su amo no parecía divertido ante tal respuesta y al recibir un deslumbramiento por parte del conde guardó silencio, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro estaba presente.

-¡Ethan ponte serio!-ultimó golpeándolo con la pierna, pero de nada funcionó ya que el demonio continuo con su broma-¿Quieres continuar haciendo el papel de bufón? ¡Bien hazlo! Pero a tu desayuno me lo comeré con gusto-sonrió con aires victoriosos.

-_¡¿What the fuck?!_-gritó alarmado. Con rapidez se acercó al noble y tomándolo del cuello de su camisa comenzó a sacudirlo bruscamente-_¡That's very cruel of you!- _

-¡Deja de tratarlo así!-le arrojó con fuerza una almohada a su hermano, la cual con gran precisión golpeó su rostro, causando que él cayera al suelo-Danna-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?-le indagó mientras acomodaba su camisa.

-Sí, pero Evan ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?-

-Para guardar las apariencias-el noble bufó ante tal respuesta-Amo, no debe olvidarse la posición social en la usted se encuentra-

-Si por mí fuera, mi título de _Conde_ se lo metería a su Majestad en lo más profundo de su-un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡Hey! Gracias por ayudarme-Ethan se levantó del suelo, sosteniendo entre sus brazos la almohada que le fue lanzada-¡Se supone que eres mi hermano Evan! ¡No puedes hacer cosas así!-el susodicho no le prestó atención.

-Ha sido una almohada Ethan, no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua-aseveró mientras se peinaba con las manos su cabello ondulado.

-¡AUNQUE FUESE UNA MIGA DE PAN! _¡Does not have to treat me like this!-_lloriqueó y se secó las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-_"¿De dónde los sacará a _todos_?"-_sacudió la cabeza para evitar imaginarse una respuesta tráumate-La comida se enfriará si continúan perdiendo el tiempo-mencionó en un suspiro y con ayuda de su sirviente se levantó de la cama-Agradezcan que les he cocinado, asique disfrútenlo-tomó la charola y la dejo sobre las sabanas-Buen provecho-

-¡SI! ¡Flan!-comió un trozo del postre y una sonrisa surcó su rostro de repente-Nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, Bocchan, usted hace dulces deliciosos-mencionó felizmente.

Evan solo asintió estando de acuerdo con la declaración de su gemelo, sostuvo entre sus manos la tasa de porcelana, su mirada no se despegaba del té y tan perdido estuvo en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención en la conversación de Ethan y Cyan, aunque ambos parecieron darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Te preocupa algo Ib?-preguntó su hermano preocupado.

-Te he dicho innumerables veces que no me llames de esa manera-murmuró al instante.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?-indagó interesado para luego dar un pequeño sorbo a su té.

-No lo recuerdo-

-Luego de desmayarnos, esos dos demonios se ocuparon de nosotros por ordenes de sus amos-respondió con calma-Desconozco quien ha curado sus heridas-Evan frunció su ceño ligeramente.

-Espera, sino has sido tu hermano, eso quiere decir que alguien te vio Cyan-el miedo se reflejo en el rostro de los gemelos.

-No se preocupen por eso-respondió con calma.

-¿Qué no nos preocupemos dices? ¡Cyan alguien te ha visto!-manifestó enojado Ethan.

-Fue Tanaka-respondió sin más.

-¿Te ha reconocido?-demandó en un murmullo el gemelo mayor, Cyan solo asintió-¿Crees que él diga algo?-

-No creo que lo haga-respondió su hermano-Estoy seguro que guardara el secreto, por Cyan, y por Vincent y Rachel-

El conde Nightkerville no respondió a ello y continúo en silencio. Es verdad lo que decían sus sirvientes, Tanaka no sería capaz de traicionarlo, aunque en este tiempo estuviera al servicio del hijo de los condes, antes de eso, trabajaba para el padre de este. De solo recordar al antiguo propietario de la mansión, sintió la necesidad de llorar, por más que el tiempo transcurriera la herida de su corazón no sanaría y de solo añorar esa cálida sonrisa que le daba, el pecho le dolía. Los gemelos sabían en quien estaba pensando su amo, se aproximaron a él y con delicadeza rosaron sus mejillas.

-No te lamentes por los que se fueron, si no protege a los que no quieres que se vayan-enunciaron a coro.

Cyan les sonrió agradecido y se abalanzó en contra de ambos, abrazándolos con necesidad. Ethan rió por lo bajo ante la repentina reacción, pero disfruto de cada instante en que tenía el cuerpo de su amo, pero Evan era un caso diferente y mientras acariciaba los cabellos del muchacho recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Ahora habrá que responder algunas preguntas pendientes-mencionó de repente y tomó la mano de su gemelo.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo así?-demandó furioso soltándose de él-Evan, podrías haber salido lastimado-

-No ha sido para tanto, además tú has hecho lo mismo Ethan-suspiró con cansancio-¿Crees que tomar la oz de Cyan no debilito tus poderes? Por si no lo recuerdas,_ Pan, _es un arma capaz de aniquilar y exorcizar demonios ¿Tu qué crees que eres? ¿Un unicornio?-ironizó cruzándose de brazos.

-Perdóneme usted su majestad, pero tú también has hecho una imprudencia. ¿Acaso creías que al curar las heridas de ese humano tus poderes no se debilitarían? ¡Es peor para ti Evan! ¡Tu_ Sello Arcanum_ apareció frente a ellos!-apretó los puños con fuerza-Que ellos ni se atrevan a preguntar si yo tengo uno igual, porque no respondo de mí-

-Ethan tranquilízate-posó la mano en su hombro-¿Es eso cierto Evan?-

-Es verdad, utilicé el Sello Arcanum para curar las heridas del Earl Trancy-respondió con calma-Danna-sama, usted escuchó toda la batalla aunque su cuerpo estuviera inconsciente, gracias al contrato que tiene con nosotros puede sentir nuestras emociones y ver la otra realidad a través de nuestros ojos. Y el conde Trancy intentó protegerlo con su cuerpo de un posible ataque, que ni mi hermano o yo pudimos evitar, fue por esa razón que utilicé mis poderes-

-¿Es verdad?-Ethan asintió con rapidez-¿Qué más les has dicho?-

-No mucho, pero les dije que responderías sus preguntas, aunque usted sabía desde un principio que este momento llegaría-dejó sobre la bandeja la tasa de porcelana-Sé que será difícil, pero ellos ya están involucrados en esto y lamentablemente no se pudo evitar-enunció el mayor de los gemelos en un murmullo.

-Ahora que ello saben que estamos aquí, vendrán a buscarnos y lo sabes Cyan-mencionó Ethan.

-Esto es culpa mía, no tendría que haber venido en primer lugar-se abrazó a sí mismo-Ahora todos corren peligro, incluyéndolos-

-No puedes continuar lamentándote sobre las decisiones tomadas, solo procura cambiar los hechos para bien-revolvió su cabello divertido-Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, _El Sol y La Luna,_ están a tu servicio-ultimó con un dejo de diversión y su hermano sonrió por ello.

-Tienen razón-acarició con ternura el anillo de su dedo-Creo que ya es momento-

-Ambos se han despertado ya-murmuró con los ojos cerrados-Y parece ser que no han dejado de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, esperan poder hablar con usted-descubrió su mirada color esmeralda-No hay que hacerlos esperar-murmuró mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomó entre sus manos la bandeja.

-¡Eh! ¡No he tomado mi té todavía!-antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el agua tibia de la tetera cayó sobre él.

-Ahí tienes hermanito, disfruta tu té helado-mencionó con burla y emprendió el camino hacía el despacho del conde Phantomhive.

-¡Esta me las pagaras Ib!-manifestó en un grito, comenzando a perseguir a su gemelo.

-Estos dos idiotas-negó con la cabeza ante las actitudes infantiles de sus sirvientes. Al momento de estar solo en la habitación posó la mano en su pecho, oculto tras las vestimentas que usaba se hallaba un sello color azulado, y la tristeza abarcó su ser-Papá, te extraño-musitó dejándose caer sobre la cama-Pero, te amo tanto como para impedir que te suceda algo malo-su mirada se dirigió al ventanal-Incluso si significa, deshacer el destino que estaba escrito para mí-

.

.

.

Al ingresar a la oficina del noble, tal como lo había dicho el gemelo mayor, el conde Phantomhive se encontraba esperándolo pacientemente, acompañado por su fiel mayordomo. Cuando notaron su presencia en la entrada lo observaron en silencio, Cyan no demostró ningún signo de estar intimidado y con la cabeza en alto se acercó al escritorio, escuchando detrás suyo los pasos de sus sirvientes. Al estar frente a frente, el mayor de los nobles sonrió.

-Buenos días conde Phantomhive-saludó mientras hacia una reverencia, al igual que sus dos sombras-A ti te he saludado hace unas horas atrás, pero aún así, buenos días Sebastián-mencionó con diversión y el demonio ojirojo sonrió.

-Buenos días-aseveró cortante-¿Creo que puedes intuir el porqué estas aquí?-cuestionó con calma-Espero que tú puedas responder lo que quiero saber, ya que tu mayordomo me ha dejado mucho que desear-su mirada se dirigió hacía Evan, quien solo le sonrió.

-Tenga por seguro que responderé todas las dudas que les surja, sin embargo-sonrió con ternura, causando en Ciel un pequeño sonrojo-No diré nada hasta que el otro afectado se encuentre con nosotros-mencionó posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

Antes de que el conde objetar la puerta se abrió bruscamente, revelando la presencia del Earl Trancy, quien respiraba con dificultad y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sus ojos se posaron en toda la habitación, hasta detenerse en una persona.

-¿Alois? ¿Qué ocurre?-indagó preocupado.

Cyan cerró los ojos al momento en que su cuerpo impactó contra el suelo, gimió de dolor ante el repentino golpe y pretendió levantarse, pero un peso sobre él se lo impedía. Bajo la mirada de inmediato, encontrándose con Alois sujeto a su cuerpo y sollozando contra su pecho, además de balbucear palabras sin sentido.

-¿Alois que te ocurre? Me estas asustando-tomó entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho-Estas llorando-con sus pulgares quitó todo rastro de ellas con gentileza.

-Tuve…miedo-lo sujetó por el cuello sorpresivamente-Cuando tú….tú te cortas-taste el cuello….tuve miedo-las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas-Creí que…Que morirías-

-Tranquilo, estoy bien-envolvió sus brazos en torno al cintura del noble-Gracias por preocuparte por mí-murmuró contra su oído, Cyan sonrió al sentirlo estremecerse.

Su mirada azul se posó en el demonio araña, quien lo observaba fijamente en completo silencio, pudo vislumbrar un brillo diferente en esos orbes dorados y de manera instintiva, afianzó su agarre contra Alois. Los cuatro demonios notaron al instante aquella acción, los gemelos se tensaron ante el repentino miedo en su amo y extendieron las palmas de sus manos, preparándose para atacar a alguien en cualquier momento.

Ciel no despega la mirada de los condes, quienes ahora se levantaban del suelo con cuidado, cuando Cyan rozó gentilmente la mejilla de Alois se molestó, es más, el pensamiento de asesinar al noble surgió en su mente. Suspiró con la intención de tranquilizarse, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, puedo comenzar-se separó del noble con lentitud-Estoy seguro de que quieren saber lo que ha ocurrido la noche anterior-el silencio hizo acto de presencia-Como también sé, que Evan ha respondido algunas de sus preguntas-

-La mía no respondió-aseveró secándose las lágrimas-¿Por qué esos demonios quieren tú alma Cyan?-

-Para comprender lo que está sucediendo, debemos irnos un poco atrás en el tiempo-mencionó con diversión mientras se quitaba el anillo de su mano izquierda-Incluso antes de que sus mayordomos existieran-los miró detenidamente-La verdadera historia que se esconde en el tiempo-aseveró con calma y lanzó la sortija al aire.

La piedra violeta del anillo comenzó a emitir un rayo lumínico del mismo color, y de pronto, todo rastro de luz desapareció de la habitación, solo las tinieblas se apoderaron del ambiente. El silenció fue interrumpido por un grito de terror y el lamentable llanto del conde Trancy, sus suplicas de piedad no tardaron en aparecer, pidiendo porque la luz volviera a la habitación.

-_Tranquilo Alois, cálmate_-escuchó la voz de Cyan.

-_¿Cyan?-_preguntó con voz temblorosa-_¡Cyan sácame de aquí! ¡No puedo ver nada! ¡Sáquenme! ¡Claude!-_

-_Escúchame, todo estará bien-_

-_¿En dónde estamos? ¿Por qué no puedo ver nada?-_demandó el conde Phantomhive.

-_No deben preocuparse, estos son solo __**Recuerdos del Tiempo**__-_

_-¿Recuerdos del Tiempo?-_repitió Sebastián.

-_Así es, para que ustedes puedan comprender lo que está sucediendo, primero deben conocer el pasado de nuestra especie-_respondió con calma el mayor de los hermanos.

-_Ahora ustedes podrán observar todo lo ocurrido, sin interferir en la historia-_mencionó con Ethan burla-_Disfruten el espectáculo-_

_-Quiero que escuchen atentamente y presten atención a todo lo que verán-_ordenó Cyan cortante-_Desde el inicio de los tiempos ha existido una constante batalla entre La Luz y La Oscuridad, sin embargo, esta guerra nunca podrá terminarse y para continuar con el legado de los enfrentamientos, las criaturas como nosotros fuimos creados. Aunque el tiempo definido se desconoce, en una de las batallas La oscuridad fue destruida y La luz salió invicta, y gracias a ello pudo ser creado el ser superior elegido-_

_De la oscuridad comenzaron a brotar millones de luces, hasta que todo rastro de oscuridad desapareció._

_-Como sabrán, ese ser es conocido por los humanos como DIOS, aunque no tenga un nombre específico-_aseveró con burla-_Es un misterio como él ha podido obtener esos poderes como para crear seres luminosos, conocidos por nosotros como __**ángeles**__-_

_Detrás de una silueta que apenas podía vislumbrase, empezaron a aparecer hermosos seres de pulcros rostros y gigantescas alas, algunos de ellos cubriendo sus cuerpos con extensas túnicas blancas. Todos ellos parecían rodear a esa silueta._

_-El primer aquelarre que protegió a Dios fueron __**Los Prilumunx**__, ángeles de poderes superiores a los demás. Ellos convivieron en armonía y tranquilidad, sin embargo, no puede existir el bien sin el mal-_una repentina sombra apareció en el firmamento despejado y los ángeles gritaban sorprendidos-_La oscuridad había renacido y poseyó el cuerpo de un ángel desertor llamado __**Nersild**__, quien utilizando sus dones adquiridos logró aniquilar en una de las primeras batallas universales a los ángeles pertenecientes a ese clan, exceptuando a uno-_

_Un ángel de extensa cabellera oscura y ojos color de la sangre apareció, rodeado por un aura color negra, sus alas cambiaron por completo, de un majestuoso tono grisáceo. Una guaraña roja sostenía su mano derecha y con ella, tiñó el verde césped de carmesí, destruyendo todo a su paso._

_-El líder del Clan, __**Ilión**__, para evitar que las tinieblas capturaran su alma la convirtió en una espada y de su sombra se creó __**El Cáliz de God**__, el cual contenía los poderes de los Prilumunx-_enunció Evan con calma-_Su único sobreviviente, El Arcangel Miguel, se encargó de desaparecer dichos objetos evitando que cualquiera de ellos, ya sea la luz o la oscuridad pudieran poseerlos. Nadie conoce sus ubicaciones-_los dos objetos se convirtieron en rayos de luz que desaparecieron en el horizonte-_O eso era lo que ellos creía. Los conocimientos de los primeros servidores de la luz fueron utilizados para crear al siguiente clan, __**La Orden Universal**__, conocidos también como __**Los Arcángeles**__. La Oscuridad deseaba recuperar la espada de Ilión para poder destruir al representante de la luz, por esa razón, esperó pacientemente el momento indicado para hacer su próxima jugada. Esperó al nacimiento de su representante-_

_Un bello ángel, el más hermoso de todos apareció de repente. Su cabello rubio platinado brillaba como rayos del sol, su mirada clara sin un abismo de maldad observaba todo a su alrededor y por último, las alas en su espalda, eran las más blancas en comparación a los demás; sin duda alguna era el ser más perfecto que podía existir. Sin embargo, una sombra apareció a su alrededor y cubrió de tinieblas el corazón y el alma de aquel ser luminoso, cambiando sus ojos a carmesí y sus alas blancas a unas color oscuro._

_-Durante la __**Revolución Celestial**__, donde millones de ángeles se enfrentaron entre sí, con __**Lucifer**__ guiándolos hacía una posible victoria, la cual nunca pudo llevarse a cabo. Los ángeles Estelares, quienes protegían Las puertas del Cielo fueron asesinados y sus almas continúan vagando por el universo, intentando volver a ingresar. Por esa razón, en el firmamento nocturno podemos observar sus almas brillar-_

_El campo de batalla el claro de un bosque, el firmamento comenzó a oscurecerse a medida que los enemigos se acercaban y con gritos de guerra, la destrucción comenzó. Los cuerpos caían con rapidez, el llanto de dolor, las lagrimas de rabia, la sangre carmesí tiñendo la tierra, en señal de que el ángel había muerto; una lucha que parecía no tener ganador._

_-La guerra había terminado cuando los Arcángeles intervinieron, despojándolo a Lucifer de sus dones y la sentencia en su juicio final fue el destierro-_

_El cielo se tornó carmín y comenzó a abrirse, una pequeña silueta cayó de él hasta estrellarse contra un lugar desconocido, los confines de la Tierra. Hizo brotar sus alas oscuras para que cada una de las plumas se desprendiera, ese era el comienzo del pecado en los mortales._

-_Ya que el representante de La Oscuridad era libre, las batallas por el poder se hicieron constantes y se creyó que una de los últimos enfrentamientos se avecinaba. Para desgracia de los Guerreros de La Luz, uno de los sirvientes de las tinieblas recuperó el Cáliz de God, pero el sello que lo cubría le impedía llegar hasta los poderes ocultos en el. Solo necesitaba la Espada de Ilión-_anunció Ethan de repente-_La cual fue encontrada por el Arcángel Gabriel; batalla final había iniciado, el lugar elegido para ello, La Tierra-_

_Del suelo emergieron sombras uniformes, sus alaridos de lamento podrían quitarle el alma a cualquier mortal, adoptaron la apariencia de bestias feroces y cada una de ellas se preparaba para esta pelea, protegiendo a la vez a su señor. Del cielo descendieron rayos lumínicos, que tomaron la apariencia de bellas criaturas aladas y con auras de pureza, preparando sus armas para atacar. Los últimos en aparecer, de una llamarada de fuego el representante de La Oscuridad, y, de una cascada de luces el elegido por La Luz._

_-En medio de esta guerra muchos perecieron, otros se rindieron y algunos escaparon, pero luego obtuvieron la muerte por traición. Lucifer utilizo los poderes de las tinieblas y pretendió destruir el cáliz, sin embargo, en un desesperado intento por protegerlo, Miguel utilizó la Espada para aniquilar al antiguo ángel. Pero se esperaba lo que ocurriría –_

_El arcángel atravesó el pecho del ángel desertor, sin percatarse que había incrustado la filosa cuchilla en el cáliz; de la herida brotó sangre rojiza que manchó ambos objetos, los cuales comenzaron a brillar. Un aura oscura comenzó a rodearlos a La espada de Ilión y al Cáliz de God, al igual que a los Siete Arcángeles, el aura de sus almas; __**azul, rosado, verde, amarillo, blanco, violeta **__y __**naranja**__, se mezcló con las tinieblas. Los dos talismanes sagrados se rompieron en mil pedazos y __**Siete luces de colores**__ bañaron los cielos con su brillo._

_-Ese fue el nacimiento de __**Las Siete Pesadillas**__, __**Los Pecados Capitales**__-_

_Las nuevas sombras de colores rieron descontroladamente, algunas de ellas gruñían en dirección a los Arcángeles, quienes se encontraban exhaustos en el suelo, para luego rodear de manera protectora a su nuevo amo, El Señor de los Infiernos._

_-Desde ese entonces Los Siete pecados Capitales se han encargado de proteger a Lucifer, incluso si eso significara arriesgar su existencia. Cada uno de ellos gobierna Los Siete Reinos del Inframundo-_aseveró Cyan-_Y así continuará siendo para toda la eternidad-_mencionó mientras una luz violeta apareció de repente y la habitación volvió a la normalidad.

Las piernas del conde Nighkerville comenzaron a fallar y cayó de rodillas al suelo, un pequeño hilo de sangre descendió por sus labios hasta tocar el suelo, sujeto su pecho con fuerza ante la reciente necesidad de respirar. Los gemelos se situaron a su lado, verificando que no tuviera algo grave, suspiraron aliviados al saber que solo era por su energía.

-Aún no puedo comprender porque los persiguen-manifestó Ciel de repente.

-Creo que debemos continuar nosotros, el cuerpo de Cyan se está debilitando a cada segundo-Ethan se sentó en el suelo y acunando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su amo cerró los ojos, posando la mano contra su pecho-_Ut fediles sunlight splendor séqueleper amotio praesens nolamus-_un sello dorado con la imagen del sol apareció en su hombro izquierdo, mientras su palma emitía una luz del mismo color, la cual ingresaba al cuerpo de su amo_._

-Ustedes dos-miró a ambos demonios-¿Saben quiénes son_ Los_ _Señores del Inframundo_?_-_demandó cortante.

Sebastián y Claude se miraron por un instante, teniendo una conversación silenciosa entre ambos, acción que no paso desapercibida por sus amos.

-Son un grupo de demonios quienes tienen como misión proteger a nuestro señor, al igual que cada uno de los reinos del inframundo-respondió el demonio ojirojo.

-También son conocidos como Los Pecados Capitales-continuó por él-The Seven Deadly Sins-

-¿Ustedes sabían sobre eso?-demandó con molestia.

-Earl Phantomhive no es nada fuera de lo común, cada demonio debe conocer los orígenes de su propia especie-enunció Evan con tranquilidad-Lo que realmente me gustaría saber ¿Es que tanto conocen sobre ello?-indagó mirando de reojo a su gemelo.

-Hace unos milenios atrás, hubo otra batalla entre los ángeles y los demonios, de la cual también participaron Los Arcángeles y Los Señores del Inframundo. Sin embargo el resultado de ello, solo trajo la muerte de uno de los pecados y la desaparición de dos de ellos-aseveró Sebastián con seriedad.

-Desde ese enfrentamiento se nos tiene estrictamente prohibido deambular por el mundo humano, solo se nos permite ir para buscar un alma con la que alimentarnos-enunció con voz monótona-Además de ello, los cuatro Señores sobrevivientes no han abandonado el infierno, _La Orden del Temple_, encabezados por los líderes de cada una de las bestias demoniacas, esperan a que los tres pecados restantes logren renacer-Claude se detuvo abruptamente-Un demonio no puede renacer-

-Te equivocas-Cyan abrió su ojo con lentitud-Sean ángeles o demonios, al morir existe la posibilidad de que puedan renacer, al igual que los seres humanos. Soy prueba viviente de ello-se separó de su sirviente.

-_Asmodeo_, guardián del pecado de la _Lujuria;_ _Luzbel _demonio del pecado de la _Vanidad; _y por último _Satan_, el líder de los Señores del Inframundo, el guardián del pecado de la _Ira-_aseveró Ethan con diversión-Ellos han resurgido-

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Se nos ha dicho que los tres pecados restantes no nacerían todavía! ¡Fueron palabras del propio Señor _Beelzebub!-_ultimó de repente.

-¿Acaso conoces el verdadero motivo por el que desaparecieron los tres señores?-cuestionó sonriente Evan-Antes de de chillar cual cuervo alterado, tranquilízate y escucha-

-En esa batalla, uno de los serafines principales enloqueció y terminó asesinando a varios ángeles, según nos han informado, los poderes de La Oscuridad se adentraron a su mente al punto de alterarla, oscureciendo su alma. Su nombre era _Amy-_aseveró mientras se levantaba del suelo-Con los nuevos dones que poseía, pretendió traicionar a la misma Oscuridad que la había elegido y el pecado de la Ira pareció adivinar sus intenciones. Utilizando su propia esencia del pecado como arma, aniquiló al Ángel traidor, sin embargo, otros querubines aprovecharon la oportunidad y destruyeron al demonio que contenía el pecado. Encerrando su esencia en una pequeña piedra, que lamentablemente desconocían su ubicación-

-Luzbel fue un caso diferente, en un intento por salvar el "alma" de la Ira asesino a los querubines que habían eliminado al demonio líder, Samhuel horrorizado ante la muerte de sus hijos, utilizó su aura para destruir al pecado de la Vanidad-Evan acomodó su gafas-Antes de que ello se llevara a cabo, Luzbel dividió su esencia en dos fragmentos que componían su pecado,_ La Soberbia y El Orgullo;_ el primero fue destruido junto con su cuerpo, pero aún existía la posibilidad de que él volviera a la vida, ya que el orgullo fue sembrado en el interior de un demonio cualquiera. Aunque el elegido desconozca que es el contenedor del pecado-rió por lo bajo-En cuando Asmodeo, se sabe que él abandonó la batalla antes de que el Ejercito del Infierno llegara, y que encerró su pecado en un objeto desconocido, para que un ser inmortal pueda poseerlo-murmuró tranquilo-Su intención principal era estar cerca de ambos pecados faltantes, se aseguraría de que ellos estuvieran a salvo hasta que sea el momento de renacer-

-¿Cómo es que ustedes saben todo esto?-preguntó el conde Trancy.

-¿Qué opinas Evan? ¿Les entregamos el "plato principal"?-indagó en tono burlesco.

-Aún no, solo falta responder la pregunta del Earl Trancy y recién en ese instante podremos hablar con libertad-sonrió divertido-¿Ustedes quieren saber el motivo por el que La Orden de la Rosa no persigue? Muy bien, hagamos un pequeño viaje en el tiempo-

-Espera Evan, quiero ser yo el que les cuente la verdad-miró detenidamente a su sirviente, quien asintió y guardo silencio-Les diré lo primordial. Los tres pecados restantes despertaron de su letargo y se reunieron con los demás Señores del Inframundo, sin embargo, cierto demonio no estaba de acuerdo con ello _Satanachia,_ el gran general del infierno. Él creía ser el indicado para ser el recipiente de la Ira, por esa razón junto a varias criaturas crearon un aquelarre, La Orden de la Rosa, en honor a que los sellos de los siete pecados tienen una pequeña flor con espinas-sonrió con nostalgia-Satanachia, quien cambió su identidad a _Phiros_, juró vengarse contra Los Señores del Inframundo, incluyendo los descendientes de ellos-

-Cyan ¿Acaso tú….?-dejó inconclusa la pregunta y tragó saliva de manera brusca-Tú…. Tú eres…-

-Espero que esto responda a tu pregunta-murmuró mientras su orbe azul cambiaba de color a uno rojizo. Alois se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito que deseaba escapar.

-Y eso no es todo-con suma rapidez, arrancó la camisa de su amo, permitiendo que el pecho de este fuera vislumbrado por todos-_Mortiferum peccatis natus tenebrarum-_

_-Sunt ut appareat in conspectu mortiferum peccatores-_continuó su gemelo, mientras los ojos de ambos se convirtieron en dos orbes carmesí.

El sello _azulado_, con la imagen de un piedra preciosa sobre los pétalos de un flor y una estrella de cinco puntas los atraviesan, que se hallaba en el pecho del conde comenzó a brillar, emitiendo una luz del mismo color por toda la habitación. La misma marca surgió en el suelo y siete rayos de colores emergieron de repente, situándose alrededor del noble.

Las luces comenzaron a tomar la forma de sellos, cada uno de ellos con su propio color e imagen.

Un sello color_ Negro _tenía en su dibujo varias líneas que entre sí, parecían formar dos alas de murciélago y las unía una pequeña rosa oscura.

El sello _Verde_ eran cinco enredaderas con espinas en el dibujo, cada una de las hiedras tenía un pétalo de una rosa del mismo color.

El tercer sello color _Rosado _llevaba en la imagen la representación de su pecado, la suave brisa del viento meciendo un diminuta rosa del mismo tono.

La marca en tonos _Amarillos, _parecía ser la imagen de un vitro, todas sus piezas que encajan a la perfección y juntas parecían brillar, con un solo pétalo en el centro de color oro.

Dos estrellas de color _Violeta, _cruzadas entre sí, una de manera horizontal y la otra vertical, la rosa del mismo tono se hallaba encima de amas, sin embargo, alguno de su pétalos se encontraban en las puntas de las estrellas.

El sello _Rojo_, que brilla como ninguno de los otros, una estrella carmesí de ocho puntas aparece en su interior con rosas en dos de sus puntas.

Y el último de los sellos, el mismo que se encuentra en el pecho del conde, de un bello color_ Azulado._

Todos los sellos comenzaron a girar a su alrededor, Cyan se cubrió el rostro con las manos haciendo una mueca de dolor, su ojo comenzó a cambiar repetidas veces de color, hasta que en un momento a otro no pudo continuar soportándolo.

-¡YA BASTA!-ultimó en un gritó y el sello de su pecho emitió una luz, las demás marcas se convirtieron en rayos lumínico que ingresaron al interior del anillo del noble. El cuerpo de Cyan cayó hacia adelante, pero evitó el impacto posando sus manos a tiempo en el suelo-Bas-basta-balbuceó mientras intentaba respirar.

-¿Qué…..ha sido eso…?-preguntó asustado, al momento que esos sellos aparecieron había retrocedido unos pasos.

-¡Cyan!-se arrodilló delante del muchacho y lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo-Cyan-aunque él le haya sonreído, la preocupación en su rostro no desapareció.

-Cyan no es un humano cualquiera-aseveró Ethan de repente.

-Se puede saber al sentir su esencia demoniaca-continuó su gemelo.

El conde Nightkerville se levantó con dificultad y Alois no se despegó de su lado, temeroso porque pudiera lastimarse, ante esa acción le sonrió de manera de agradecimiento.

-¡Pan!-gritó de repente, la sortija de su pulgar izquierdo brilló una vez más y como si de magia se tratase, el bastón que siempre llevaba apareció de la nada-¡Pan ahora!-el objeto cambió de forma convirtiéndose en esa oz grisácea.

Hábilmente hizo girar la guaraña entre sus manos hasta hacerla detener de golpe y la cuchilla de esta señalaba a ambos demonios que estaban sorprendidos, el conde sonrió por ello, al comprender que era la causa por la cual esos dos estaba en ese estado.

-Esos demonios solo quieren mi alma por mi padre, ya que soy uno de los descendientes de Los Señores del Inframundo-sonrió divertido cuando los demonios se tensaron-El hijo menor del Pecado de la Ira y este sello-su mirada se desvió hacía la marca en su pecho-Es la prueba de ello-mencionó con una sonrisa.

-No es posible-musitó el demonio ojirojo, sin poder creer lo que veía.

El demonio araña era un caso diferente, la expresión monótona de su rostro no tardó en aparecer, aunque un sentimiento de molestia abarcó su ser, ahora que conocía ese secreto sabía a la perfección que no podría tomar el alma de ese muchacho. Si tocaba a ese conde, las consecuencias de sus actos serían terribles, un atroz castigo caería sobre él si se atreviera a hacerlo.

Ambos recordaron algo importante y con lentitud se aproximaron a Cyan, cuando estuvieron frente a él, con una rodilla en el suelo hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Me siento honrado de estar frente a usted, mi joven señor-aseveró Sebastián.

-Soy dichoso de conocerlo personalmente, uno de los príncipes del infierno-mencionó Claude.

-Tsk. No me vengan con esa estupidez de las reverencias-lanzó la oz al aire y esta volvió a transformarse en un bastón-Levántense-ordenó cortante mientras atrapaba el objeto con facilidad, ambos demonios lo obedecieron-No puedo creerlo-murmuró con molestia-¿Si les ordeno que salten del Big Ben lo harán?-demandó con burla-No me han respondido-

-Si mi joven señor-respondieron a coro.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-se carcajeó de repente-No puedo creerlo…Que patéticos. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-limpió las lagrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos-¡Ordéneles hacer algo divertido Bocchan!-pidió entre risas.

-Ethan ellos no están aquí para divertirte, ponte serio-ultimó molesto y se situó delante de su amo-Lamentó arruinarles sus muestras de respeto, pero Danna-sama, nos tiene a mi hermano y a mí, por ende no los necesita-enunció con un dejó de sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué arruinas mi única diversión del día?-demandó haciendo un mohín-Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo ¿No?-una sonrisa lúgubre surcó su rostro-Ahora que tienen lo que querían ¿Qué van a hacer?-

-Eso no nos importa, estamos aquí para cumplir una misión, no para socializar con las personas aristócratas-manifestó con asco la ultima parte-A los cuatro les diré algo, si llegan a ser una carga para mi verdadera misión, no me temblará el pulso y los asesinaré con mis propias manos-siseó con una voz terrorífica.

-Cyan-a paso lento se aproximo hasta quedar frente a él-Quiero ayudarte-murmuró cohibido ante las palabras del noble.

-No pueden hacerlo, esta es mi batalla, por mi familia e incluso por mi mismo-su mirada se posó en la nada-No permitiré que inocentes paguen por mi destino, ya no más-una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios-Además ¿En que podrías ayudarme? Eres solo un humano contratado con un demonio insignificante-miró a Claude con diversión-Sin ánimos de ofender claro está-se cruzó de brazos-Ustedes preocúpense por cumplir el pedido de su Majestad, yo me ocuparé de mi verdadera misión-

-Tu misión también nos concierte, estamos involucrados aunque tú quieras negarlo-Cyan negó con la cabeza-Su Majestad desea que nosotros tres cumplamos con su pedido y quieras o no será así-manifestó cortante.

-Es usted obstinado conde Phantomhive, pero me temo que las cosas no saldrán como usted lo desee-

-Tampoco para usted-lo interrumpió-La reina lo ha especificada en su carta, quiere que El Perro, La Araña y El Joker de la Noche trabajen juntos para resolver el caso, no puede abandonarlo porque sí. Y me temo que su bienestar me concierne, ya que si usted desaparece no podre cumplir con las expectativas de la reina. Es lo único que a mí me importa-aseveró Ciel de manera cortante.

Cyan lo observó detenidamente, estudiando en silencio cada una de sus facciones y escuchando en su mente una y otra vez esas palabras. La sonrisa en su rostro apareció de repente, comprendiendo que si él era terco, el conde Phantomhive lo era más. Observó de reojo a sus mayordomos, quienes se miraron entre sí por un breve instante, para luego desviar la mirada hacía su amo y asentir ante la pregunta silenciosa de este.

-No estoy convencido del todo-replicó en un suspiro-Sin embargo, por el momento me reservo a mi decisión final, dependerá de lo que suceda en el futuro-les sonrió ambos nobles-Acepto su especie de "ayuda"-recalcó la última palabra-Pero con la condición de que, cuando yo lo decida ustedes ya no intervengan en esto ¿Les parece bien?-los dos condes asintieron-Muy bien tenemos un trato-mencionó mientras posaba su mano derecha en el aire.

Alois lo observó sin comprender la repentina acción, solo atinó a seguir su instinto y poso su mano sobre la del conde, para luego dirigir su mirada a Ciel. Él no parecía my convencido, sin embargo por algún extraño motivo acepto confiar en esto, y termino rozando las manos de los otros dos nobles. Algo bastante peculiar ocurrió.

Las piedras de los tres anillos emitieron una pequeña luz, del mismo color que su gema correspondiente. Los condes Phantomhive y Trancy retrocedieron asombrados para luego admirar sus propias sortijas, las cuales había perdido el brillo de hace un instante. Escucharon la suave carcajada de una persona y descubrieron que provenía de Cyan.

-Parece que me han aceptado-mencionó con burla-Ahora son mis aliados-en las gemas aparecieron brevemente el mismo sello que se encontraba en el pecho de Cyan, y luego desapareció-Incluso si ustedes necesitan de mí, esas piedras me lo harán saber-

-_¡This is great!_-ultimó Ethan alzando un puño al aire-Ahora que todos estamos en el mismo bando, podre entrenar más seguido-sonrió mientras se imaginaba las constantes batallas que podrían ocurrir.

-Dudo que puedan alcanzar nuestro nivel de pelea-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-¿Si aparece uno de los integrantes de la Orden de la Rosa, que es lo que harán? ¿Lanzarles la bajilla recién lavada? ¿O pasarles el plumero por la cara? ¡Quizás los derroten con el grandioso poder de los postre que cocinaran!-manifestó mordazmente-¡Por favor! No me hagan reír-

-Es ahí donde ustedes donde intervendrán-miró por encima del hombro a los gemelos-Quiero que los entrenen-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas bromeando?-preguntó alterado Evan, mientras su gemelo solo sonreía divertido.

-¿Te parece esta una cara de burla?-se señaló a sí mismo-No Evan es enserio lo que digo y no te atrevas a discutirlo-

-¿Por qué tienen que entrenarlos?-demandó Ciel, no muy convencido ante la situación.

-Lo que Evan dice es verdad, tu mayordomo no puede ir lanzando la bajilla en un combate ¿Cuánto crees que él durara en una batalla? Antes de que puedas pensarlo el ya estaría muerto-sonrió ante sus palabras-Bueno, lo que podría decirse muerto-enunció con aires divertidos-Ustedes quisieron formar parte de esto, muy bien, esta es la condición. No estoy diciendo que sus demonios sean unos inútiles-

-Evan si lo dijo-interrumpió el gemelo del susodicho.

-Continuando-le dio un deslumbramiento a Ethan; que si las miradas matasen él probablemente estaría mil metros bajo tierra-Pero los integrantes de la Orden de la Rosa, son demonios de alto rango jerárquico en el infierno, por ende sus niveles de pelea y sus poderes demoniacos son más altos de lo común-se situó delante de los dos demonios-Lo que aprendan de los gemelos les servirá en un futuro-mencionó con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz-Tengo la sospecha de que una guerra se avecina y cómo demonios que somos, debemos estar preparados para ello-

-Será un privilegio luchar a su lado Joven Señor-aseveró con calma Sebastián.

-Muy bien, te tomo la palabra-su mirada luego se dirigió hacía Claude, quien asintió en silencio-Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo con esto, no hay que irnos por la tangente-rió al percatarse de que algunos de los presentes no entendieron la broma-Creo que es hora de ir a descansar un poco, ha sido demasiada información por un día-aseveró con calma.

-¿Dormir? Pero si es de mañana-

-¿Acaso no has mirado los ventanales?-Ciel dirigió su mirada hacía el balcón, percatándose que ya era de noche-¿Pero cómo?-

-Eso ocurrió por los Recuerdos del Tiempo, puede parecer que han transcurrido unos minutos, cuando en realidad son horas y si te descuidas pueden convertirse en días-respondió Ethan-Pero volviendo a lo anterior, espero que nos divirtamos en esto y se me olvidaba, no se dejen engañar por mi apariencia de un muchacho de _diecinueve_ años-

-Espero que puedan aprender algo que les sirva de utilidad-mencionó cortante el demonio ojiverde.

.

.

.

-¡Cyan estate quieto que me mojaras!-gritó molesto, mientras intentaba esquivar el agua que caía de la bañera.

El noble rió divertido ante el enojo de su sirviente y estuvo a punto de continuar con sus juegos pero una cascada de agua en la cabeza se lo impidió. Evan comenzó a lavar los cabellos de su amo con sumo cuidado, como siempre lo hacía si este se lo permitía, y sus dedos se adentraban en cada uno de los mechones negro azulados.

-Ethan ¿Qué es lo que haces?-pregunto mientras rozaba con el pie la nuca del gemelo menor, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a la bañera.

-Primero me dejas de tocar-ultimó cortante-Y segundo estoy dibujando, pero alguien que no voy a nombrar pero si mirar-Cyan solo le sacó la lengua-Me está interrumpiendo-

-También es tu culpa ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir la fantástica idea de venir a dibujar en el baño, más estando este mocoso del infierno cerca?- su amo pretendió golpearlo con la mano pero Evan lo esquivó-Por lo tanto no te quejes-de pronto su vista se nublo-¡Cyan! ¡Son nuevos estos anteojos maldita sea!-

-Es tu culpa por ayudarlo a bañarse a este mocoso del infierno-repitió las palabras de su hermano mientras hacía un tonto intento por imitarle la voz.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Mira como me rio Ethan-dejó con cuidado las gafas en el suelo-Espero que no te dediques a ser comediante porque te morirás de hambre-aseveró con sarcasmo.

-¿Comediante? Bueno esperen un momento-dio pequeños golpecitos a su barbilla mientras pensaba.

-_"Se le va a quemar lo poco de materia gris que posee"-_pensó para sus adentros y percibió la risa de Evan.

-¡Ya se me ocurrió uno! Había una vez un hombre tan feo, tan feo, que fue a un concurso de feos y lo perdió por feo ¿Y qué tal?-les preguntó a ambos, quienes lo miraron fijamente.

-Evan puedo matar a tu hermano-

-No antes que yo-

-¿No les gusto? ¡Tengo otro!-se levantó del suelo con un salto-¿Qué le dice un globo a otro globo? ¡I glob you! ¿Entienden?-

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!-gritaron a coro mientras le lanzaron lo primero que tenían a mano.

-No me tienen paciencia-esquivó con facilidad el balde de madera-¡Ja, ja! No me diste Evan-sintió como un objeto golpeaba su cara-¡Perfecto me voy con el señor pato!-tomó en su mano el patito de hule que Cyan le había lanzado y se fue a la habitación de su amo.

-Agradezco a lo que sea no haber salido con los mismos genes que él-murmuró cuando su hermano abandonó el cuarto de baño.

-Evan, ambos son gemelos-

-Ni me lo recuerdes-se detuvo por un momento-Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente ¿A quién de mis padres habrá salido Ethan?-

-Eso es fácil de responder-tomó el jabón entre con la mano para pasarlo delicadamente en su piel-Al principio había creído que saco esa personalidad burlona de su madre, pero, mi padrino también es así de tonto, cuando quiere-

-Iré a ver que no se meta en líos ¿Puedes continuar tu solo?-el noble asintió y cuando Evan salió, suspiró-Mi caso es el mismo, tal vez mi personalidad es parecida a la de mamá, pero, mi padre no es una carmelita descalza-murmuró mientras tomaba las burbujas y con un soplido hacía que todas ellas flotaron por la habitación.

.

.

.

No debían ser más de las tres de la madrugada y todos los habitantes de la mansión Phantomhive se encontraban durmiendo, a excepción de uno, quien se encamino hacía la cocina por un vaso de agua, tratando de no despertar a sus sirvientes que dormían en su cama. Estaba acostumbrado a despertarse a estas horas de la noche, solo en su casa se manejaban diferentes, sus padres siempre iban a su habitación a la misma hora para asegurarse de que estuviera dormido y si se hallaba despierto se quedaban a su lado; aunque a veces no era solo sus padres sino también sus tíos o incluso sus primas menores. Ya era una costumbre familiar.

Al llegar a la cocina tomo uno de las vasos y abrió el grifo, al tener la cantidad de agua necesaria lo cerró y se quedo unos momentos quieto, ya que había percibido un ruido bastante peculiar. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió un repentino golpe en su nuca y cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltando el vaso en el proceso.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí-manifestó la voz de un hombro-Nos servirá de ayuda-y sin más lo sujeto entre sus brazos, mientras una filosa navaja rosaba su cuello-Si eres bueno no te despedazaré-

-_"Mierda. No me he recuperado todavía"-_pensó para sus adentros-_"Maldita sea ¿Cómo se les ocurre pretender robar en esta casa? ¿Acaso son idiotas?"-_pudo vislumbrar que era tres hombre-_"Tengo que avisarle a Ciel, ¿Pero cómo? ¡Ya sé! ¡Evan! ¡Quieren robar en la casa¡"-_gritó en su mente lo más alto posible, deseando que su mayordomo lo haya escuchado-_"Espero que ese bastado me haya escuchado"-_

Los tres ladrones se encaminaron hacía el salón, uno de ellos tenía un gran sacó donde guardo cada una de las bajillas, jarrones y pequeños objetos que encontró en el camino, el de mediana estatura apuntaba en todas direcciones con aires temerosos y el que parecía ser el líder lo sujetaba al conde.

-_"¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Esto es un chiste verdad?"-_el ruido de un jarrón rompiéndose lo alarmó-_"Me parece que se les van a complicar las cosas"-_el que lo tenía sujeto le cubrió la boca.

-¡Si te atreves a gritar te mato!-sin que él pudiera verlo, Cyan rodó su ojo antes esa tonta amenaza.

-_"Siento pena por todos ellos"-_su mirada se dirigió hacia las personas que bajaban por las escaleras-_"¡Por fin aparecen! Creí que me moriría, pero del aburrimiento-_

_-_¡Bocchan!-Ethan detuvo su marcha cuando uno de los criminales lo apuntó con la pistola.

-Da un paso más-sujetó con más fuerza la cintura del conde y rozó la garganta de este con cuidado-Y despídete de este mocoso-amenazó con una sonrisa lúgubre.

-¡Cyan!-Alois pretendió acercársele pero su mayordomo se lo impidió.

-No puede ser ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Meyrin mientras dudaba si sacar la pistola de su ligero o no.

-Si hacemos algo podrían lastimar al con Nightkerville-mencionó Bard preocupado.

-¡Todos ustedes quédense quietos o le vuelo la cabeza a este enano!-bramó el delincuente más bajo.

-_"¿Cómo que enano?"-_el cuerpo de Cyan se tensó al escuchar esa palabras, aunque los ladrones creyeron que era por otra cosa.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Parece que nos tiene miedo, si no quieren que la sangre tiña su preciosa alfombra, entréguennos varios objetos de valor y nos iremos sin deñar a ese niño-ultimó el líder del grupo.

-Oye Evan, en estas circunstancias ¿No deberías de hacer algo?-cuestionó por lo bajo a su hermano gemelo.

-Se supone que sí-respondió rápidamente-Después de todo, están amenazando con degollar a nuestro amo, quiero decir, deberíamos de impedirlo-

-¡Jo! Eso es sobreexplotación laboral-se cruzó de brazos con molestia-Deberíamos de pedir un aumento de sueldo y unas largas vacaciones-le sonrió a su hermano-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-

-Bueno, sería lindo conocer Irlanda. Si tenemos suerte, quizá encontremos a un duende y le podremos robar su olla de oro-mencionó con burla.

-¡Eso sería divertido! Ya estoy cansado de ver solamente a un enano gruñón y malhumorado-

-¡Estoy aquí todavía par de idiotas!-bramó enfurecido el conde Nightkerville.

-¡Guarda silencio!-siseó su captor-¡Ustedes dos!-los señaló a los gemelos-Ahora verán cómo le corto la garganta a su amo, pero-rozó su cuello con el puñal-Si convenzan al Earl Phantomhive de dejarnos ir con lo que queremos, no le haremos nada-sus compañeros rieron con descaro.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo-manifestó el conde de mirada azulada.

-Bocchan creo que deberías de interferir, la vida del conde Nightkerville está en juego-enunció con calma.

-¡Basta de platicas! ¡No quiero seguir escuchándolos!-afianzó su agarre con fuerza-Mataremos a este cobarde e inútil niño delante de sus ojos-la sonrisa de su rostro creció considerablemente-¿Por qué no gritas? Estoy seguro que debajo de ese ceño fruncido hay un mocoso asustado-

-¿Inútil?-repitió en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

-¡Oh no!, esto no es bueno-declaró Ethan con preocupación.

-Tu…..tu me llamaste-ocultó el rostro detrás de su flequillo-¿Me has llamado cobarde?-cuestionó de repente.

-Pobre….Acaba de cavar su propia tumba-mencionó en tono burlesco el mayor de los gemelos.

-¿A que se refieren?-indagó desconcertado el sirviente de cabello rubio.

-Ustedes observen-respondieron a coro los gemelos mayordomos, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Nunca….nunca te atrevas-un silencio se produjo en toda la sala-Nunca me llames….-levantó la mirada-¡Nunca te atrevas a llamarme cobarde!-ultimó completamente enfurecido.

Antes de que el criminal pudiera evitarlo, en un rápido movimiento Cyan se deshizo del agarre que lo mantenía cautivo y desapareció de la vista del hombre, quien miró en todas direcciones, hasta que el conde lo golpeó con su pierna en el rostro.

-¡Nunca!-volvió a repetir las mismas acciones pero esta vez, le propinó un rodillazo en el estomago-¡Nunca me digas!-mientras el ladrón tambaleaba hacia atrás, estrelló el codo contra su rostro-¡Que soy un cobarde!-ultimó antes de golpearlo por última vez y el hombre cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Uh…él acaba…de-

-¿Cómo….? ¿Cómo…lo hizo?-

-¡Ustedes dos!-señaló a sus funcionarios-¡No se queden ahí! ¡Hagan algo idiotas!-

-¡It s show time!-enunció Ethan desapareciendo de la vista de todos, al igual que su gemelo.

Los dos ladrones restantes retrocedieron con miedo, sin embargo no pudieron evitar el ataque; Evan le propinó una patada en la cara a uno de ellos, provocando que cayera al suelo de inmediato. Mientras que Ethan solo lo golpeó con el codo en la nariz y haciendo un giro en el aíre le estampó la pierna en su faz, noqueándolo.

-Aburrido-cayó de manera delicada sobre la espalda del hombre inconsciente-Creí que sería divertido todo esto-mencionó decepcionado mientras se limpiaba las manos.

-No puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a robar aquí, la seguridad de esta mansión es nefasta-posó ambos brazos detrás de su cuello-Deberían de mejorarla-mencionó con desinterés.

-Hay que llamar a la policía-aseveró Cyan-Asegúrense de que no escapen-ordenó cortante a sus funcionarios quienes asintieron con una sonrisa.

Los oficiales no tardaron en llegar a la mansión y apresar a los presuntos ladrones, aunque dos de ellos no pudieron objetar al respecto.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!-gritó el líder de los delincuentes mirando con odio al conde Nightkerville, quien no iba a permitir escuchar tal insulto. Se aproximó hasta él y lo sujeto de la barbilla.

-No-lo golpeó en la mejilla-Te-golpe-Permito-otro-Que-otro-Llames-uno más-De-en la otra mejilla-Esa-los impactos sonaban con fuerza-Manera-otro-A-otro-Mi-sonrió divertido-Madre-le propinó la última cachetada y rió por lo bajo ante el resultado, el rostro del hombre se encontraba rojizo-Espero que te pudras en esa celda y créeme que si te apareces por aquí, lamentaras haber existido-mencionó con burla mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de sus sirvientes.

-¡Sáquenme a este salvaje de aquí!-bramó completamente asustado.

-¡¿SALVAJE?! ¡Ahora veras que tan salvaje soy!-pretendió abalanzarse en contra de él, pero lo sujetaron por la cintura a tiempo-¡Suéltenme! ¡A mí nadie me dice de esa manera!-bramó enfurecido.

-Discúlpenme oficiales, pero me llevaré al salvaje de mi amo a su habitación-aseveró con burla Evan y recostó sobre su hombre el cuerpo de Cyan, quien continuaba pataleando para ser liberado, para comenzar a caminar rumbo a la mansión.

-¡Bájame bastardo no soy un saco de papas!-se escuchó su grito en la lejanía.

Al ingresar a la mansión y comprobar que ningún ser humano podía verlo, ya que todos ellos se encontraban explicando lo sucedido a los oficiales, Evan suspiró con cansancio, las actitudes de su amo no le sorprendían para nada. Con mucha paciencia e ignorando por completo las quejas de este se dirigió a los aposentos de su amo, tranquilizándose mentalmente, aunque era una tarea difícil, ya que no solo los insultos escapaban de los labios del conde sino también los pensaba. En ese momento, recordó que no debe permitir que Cyan pase mucho tiempo con su primo.

Al llegar hasta la puerta la abrió de manera brusca y empujó a su amo al interior de la recamara, Cyan se tambaleó un poco ante la repentina acción, al quedarse quieto miro con odio a su funcionario.

-¡Evan la que te re…!-sin embargo su insulto fue interrumpido.

Los labios de ese demonio se posaron sobre los suyos de manera brusca, ahogando los gritos que pretendían salir, silenciado su voz por completo. Cyan pretendió apartarse, pero sabía que sería inútil hacerlo, además ¿Qué tendría de malo disfrutar aquel contacto?, terminó relajándose, cayendo a la tentación de ese simple rose.

El beso había comenzado de manera tierna más terminó por convertirse en algo necesario para ambos, un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de los labios del noble al sentir la lengua de su mayordomo delinear su labio inferior y con gusto entreabrió la boca, transformando ese beso en algo más pasional. Evan lo sujetó por cintura mientras con su otra mano lo tomaba por la nuca, Cyan solo atinó a envolver los brazos en torno su cuello, acercando ambos cuerpos. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse.

-Alguien anda necesitado-murmuró con la respiración agitada, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Es la única manera de calmarlo-respondió por lo bajo-Sabía a la perfección que terminarías asesinado a ese humano y con Ethan tendríamos que sacarte de la cárcel, además de solucionar unos cuantos problemas que ello implicaría-

-¿Tanto te cuesta decir que querías besarme?-indagó tranquilo y saltó a sus brazos, envolviendo las piernas sobre la cintura del demonio-Sabes que no tengo problema en ocuparme de las necesidades ajenas, más si son las de mis sirvientes-enunció con un dejo de burla en la voz.

-Es usted muy generoso-lo sujeto de las caderas mientras se encaminaba a la gigantesca cama, dejando que ambos cayeran sobre ella-¿Me pregunto cuál es el límite de su generosidad?-cuestionó sonriente situándose arriba suyo.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas conmigo?-se relamió los labios tomándolo por los hombros-¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que estarán esos oficiales?-

-No más de diez minutos-respondió mientras se deshacía de su camisa y la de su amo.

-Me basta y me sobra con este encuentro efímero-rió por lo bajo al sentir pequeños besos sobre su garganta-Pero la próxima vez durara más, quiero decir, si realmente quieres recuperar tus energías-se tensó al sentir una suave caricia por su vientre.

-¿Debo agradecerte por hacer que mis energías vuelvan?-

-Somos demonios, esta es una de las maneras más practicas para curarnos-posó su mano en el pecho de Evan, empujándolo lentamente contra el colchón, para luego sentarse en su regazo-Además de la más placentera-trazó con su dedo uno por uno de los abdominales del demonio-Procuremos no hacer tanto jadeo, para no levantar sospechas-

-Delo por hecho-lo tomó por el cuello acercándolo a su rostro, para continuar con el beso que había sido interrumpido anteriormente. Y llegar a algo más.

.

.

.

-_"Estúpidos calenturientos"-_pensó con molestia al sentir una repentina ola de deseo, por parte de su hermano y su amo-_"Espero que no sean tan ruidosos"-_su mirada se posó en las demás personas, quienes continuaban explicándole a las autoridades acerca del posible robo-_"No importa el tiempo, la policía es nefasta"-_un suspiro escapó de sus labios-_"Bien hermanito, sé que me estas escuchando a pesar de estar TAN entretenido con Bocchan, por lo que te diré que me debes un favor"-_

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el sello de su hombro brilló por un breve momento y un conjuro oscuro se formó en su mente, extendiendo la palma de su mano izquierda.

-_"Ahora"-_pensó para sus adentros mientras cerraba los ojos. Escuchó varios gritos de sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonreír solo por un instante, al descubrir su mirada celeste contempló lo que había hecho.

El carruaje de la policía comenzó a quemarse lentamente, las llamas hacían tronar la madera mientras eran consumidas y lograron salvar a los caballos, los cuales relinchaban asustados por el fuego.

-¡Rápido apaguen el fuego!-bramó el jefe del escuadrón.

-_"De nada hermanito"-_sonrió divertido mientras se acercaba para ayudar el "repentino" desastre.

* * *

Y...uf...y pensar que todo eso salió de mi cabeza...

Bueno ahora lo importante..durante una o dos semanas...voy a dejar de escribir esta historia porque me vino la inspiracion para otras que estoy escribiendo ( y habia dejado de lado)

Pd2:Larguito el capitulo...eso para que nadie se mate, suicide o intente atentar con mi vida para que escriba.

Pd3:Recien me fije el capitulo anterior y me confundí en algo...Evan y Ethan son gemelos (no mellizos), si no lo que tenia pensado para ellos en la historia no queda bien...(Me habia olvidado de eso ¬¬)

Pd4: (Jodida la pendeja, lo sé) Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan imaginado todo lo de este capitulo...Realmente nose si fue así como se crearon los pecados pero me pareció bonito imaginarlo de esa maner...

No los molesto más ... ¡Nos vemos en la proxima!


	8. Capitulo VII

Bueno he vuelto ¡Estoy viva! (por ahora si le colegio no me mata ¬¬)

Antes de explicar porque estoy aquí (lo cual es facil, ya que la inspiracion al igual que el destino es una perra y se va cuando quiere), me gustaria decirte unas palabritas **Raven:**

(primero que nada agradecerte por el comentario, me has hecho muy feliz) y segundo, yo no escribo para que esta historia tenga miles de fans, sino por gusto propio y aunque fueras tu sola la que lo lee, seria muy feliz (es mas lo soy) al saber que alguien esta interesado en esto. Ademas, siempre cuando publico espero ansiosa tu opinion al respecto... asique no te preocupes sino hay personas que lo leen (con ustedes tres me conformo,cotando a mis lindos **N** e **I **..aunque ya estoy convenciendo a otro amigo para leerlo )

Por ende, te dedico este lindo capitulo y te agradesco de ante mano el leer mi historia n.n...

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor...

(No digo más porque arruino el momento conmovedor)

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente del intento de robo en la mansión Phantomhive, la situación no era del todo agradable, ya que el joven conde no se encontraba muy contento ante la grotesca situación que había ocurrido en la finca. El hecho de que tres simples individuos se atrevieran a ingresar a su casa le repudiaba, a pesar de la cantidad de personas que estaban a sus servicios ninguna de ellas pudo solucionar el asunto y la situación terminó solucionándolo sus invitados; siendo más específicos, el Earl Nightkerville, junto a sus mayordomos.

Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras su mirada se posó en los papeles sobre el escritorio, brevemente, inspeccionó cada uno de ellos, hasta que de un momento a otro detuvo su tarea, para tomar entre sus dedos una pequeña carta.

_La carta de su Majestad_.

Cada una de sus suplicas trazadas en ese fino papel blanco, la tristeza y preocupación que existían en su corazón, y por sobre todas las cosas, el temor a que Inglaterra corra peligro. La misión que le fue asignada tanto a él como a los condes Trancy y Nightkerville; sus deberes como ayudantes de la Reina, sus obligaciones.

-Tsk-chasqueó la lengua con molestia y soltó de manera brusca aquel sobre-Esos dos todavía no han aparecido-

-Bocchan ¿Desea que los vaya a buscar?-

-No, ellos saben que deben ser puntuales-aseveró cortante-Sin embargo, si deseas serme de utilidad-lo miró con el ceño fruncido-Tráeme algo dulce y no me hagas esperar-

-Entendido-enunció sonriente. Al dirigirse rumbo a la salida se detuvo abruptamente, la puerta se abrió de manera brusca, revelando a una persona en la entrada.

-¡Cielly!-rió divertido-¿Me has extrañado? Porque yo a ti no-caminó con lentitud hacia el escritorio-Tú qué dices que no soy una persona puntual y, heme aquí-

-Trancy-murmuró su nombre con desprecio.

-¡Oh Cielly! ¡Quita esa mueca de asco de tu rostro!-se cruzó sutilmente de piernas-¿No dices tú que no debemos perder el tiempo? Ahora mismo estas haciéndome perder tiempo valioso-sonrió con burla ante ese comentario-Parece que Cyan tiene razón, actúas como un viejo decrepito-

Ciel no respondió ante esas palabras y apretó los puños con fuerza queriendo deshacerse de la reciente ira, al percatarse de ello Alois rió por lo bajo, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sin embargo, recordó el motivo por el que se encontraba en aquella habitación y su mirada se posó en cada uno de los lugares, al no encontrar lo que esperaba frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está Cyan? Creí que se encontraría aquí-

-Aún no ha aparecido-ultimó enojado-¿O acaso lo ves por alguna parte?-el sarcasmo que destilaba su voz hizo enojar al noble.

-No tienes porque hablarme de esa manera-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-Ne Claude ¿Has visto a Cyan?-indagó calmadamente a su mayordomo.

-Lo lamento Danna-sama, pero no he visto en ningún momento al Earl Nightkerville-

-¿No?-bajó la mirada hacia el suelo-Luego de lo ocurrido ayer, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él-musitó con tristeza.

Un silencio se produjo en la sala, cada uno de esos cuatro individuos se encontraba metido en sus propios pensamientos, pero sin que ellos lo supieran, estaban relacionados entre sí. El motivo de sus aislamientos era ese conde, quien todavía no había aparecido.

Sin embargo, un golpe en la entrada los sobresaltó.

-Disculpen la intromisión-enunció divertido mientras ingresaba al estudio-Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo y…-se detuvo al observarlos por un instante-¡Oh! Veo que no está aquí-

-Ethan ¿Alguna novedad?-inquirió su gemelo apareciendo por la entrada.

-Aún no-lo miró preocupado-Creí que estaría por aquí, pero veo que me equivoque-resopló molesto-¿Qué me dices tú?-

-Nada aún-

-Ese mocoso-murmuró enojado-Ya verá el castigo que le espera por irse sin avisar-sonrió de solo imaginarse lo que haría.

-Ni se te ocurra-siseó su hermano al detectar sus pensamientos.

-Ahhh...No me dejas ser _¡Let it be!-_rió ante el ceño fruncido de su gemelo-¿Eh? Que modales los míos ¡Good morning everybody!-exclamó sonriente y Evan solo asintió en modo de saludo.

-Creo que debemos continuar buscando-

-¡Esperen un momento!-se levantó de golpe del asiento-¿Están buscando a Cyan?-indagó alarmado.

-Pues sí, no lo hemos visto desde la mañana-

-Pero ustedes están contratados a él, deberían ser capaces de sentir su presencia-mencionó Sebastián.

-Eh… Bueno…técnicamente, tendría que ser así, pero-masajeó la parte baja de su cuello-Pero…ehmmm-

-Lo que Ethan intenta explicar con su tan variado vocabulario-su gemelo lo miró enojado-Técnicamente, un demonio contratado es capaz de sentir el alma del humano, sin embargo, con Cyan es un caso distinto, ya que él tiene la habilidad de bloquearnos-

-¡No es que nosotros no podamos sentir su alma! Es solo que, Bocchan es muy extraño, en todos los sentidos-sonrió divertido-Y por alguna razón nos bloquea a ambos, aunque-se quitó el guante sin dedos de la mano-La marca del contrato sigue estando, asique, Cyan está vivo. O al menos por ahora-

-¡¿Y ustedes dos están tan tranquilos?! ¡Cyan podría estar en peligro!-manifestó furioso-¿Y si algo le ocurre? ¡Será por la culpa de ambos!-ultimó en un grito, sin embargo los gemelos no parecieron inmutarse por ello.

-A simple vista, se ve que no conoce realmente a Cyan-mencionaron a coro.

-¿Qué quieren decir?-

-Cyan no es una persona dependiente como usted conde Trancy-ultimó Ethan.

-Si él nos necesitara, lo sabríamos. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre, Cyan es capaz de resolver los problemas que se le aparecen por si solo-aseveró Evan cortante-Sin pedir la ayuda de nadie-

-Además, si ofrecemos nuestra ayuda, él la rechaza al instante-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-Son incontables las ocasiones en que me he ofrecido para ayudarlo y nada-bufó repentinamente y el pequeño mechón oscuro que cubría su frente se movió-¿Para qué continuar insistiendo?-

-No debemos olvidar que Cyan es mitad demonio, él es capaz de defenderse solo. Y ustedes han sido testigo de ello esta madrugada-sitió detrás de su oreja algunos de sus cabellos castaños.

-¿Mitad demonio? Pero creí-

-Eso por apresurado Earl Phantomhive-lo interrumpió el mayor de los hermanos-Como ustedes saben, el padre de Bocchan es uno de los pecados capitales, siendo más especifico el de la Ira, sin embargo, sus demonios habrán notado los latidos del corazón de Cyan-una fina sonrisa surcó su rostro-En pocas palabras, Danna-sama no es un demonio completo-

-No entiendo, pero Cyan es hijo de un demonio ¿Eso no lo haría uno?-cuestionó inseguro Alois.

-Eso no nos corresponde responder-aseveró sonriente-Si quieren más respuestas, búsquenlas en Bocchan-rió por lo bajo-Soy un sirviente, no una carpeta de historial-sintió un pequeño golpe en sus costillas-¡Eh! ¿Pero que dije?-

-Cállate-ordenó enojado-Los confundes-

-¿Por qué me tratas así? Eres igual que Bocchan-del interior de sus guantes celestes, sacó un pequeño pañuelo-Si no soy golpeado, soy insultado, ignorado, degradado, utilizado y toda acción que su nombre termine en ado-se sonó la nariz con fuerza.

-Eres un asco-

-¡Si soy un asco tu también lo eres! Somos gemelos por si lo olvidas-

-Una cosa es que hayamos salido del mismo lugar, pero distinta es la situación de compartir genes, además, soy tu hermano, no tu burda y barata imitación-

-¡Ya quisieras ser como yo!

-Primero muerto-

-Ya lo estas por si lo has olvidado-

-Entonces tu también, después de todo ¿No es que eres mi gemelo?-

-¡Pero mucho más lindo que tú!-

-¿Ahora tú marcas la diferencia entre nosotros? ¿No es que éramos iguales?-

-¡Ya basta los dos!-ultimó levantándose del escritorio-¡Me tiene arto su infantil discusión! ¡Cállense de una maldita vez!-

Los gemelos se miraron brevemente entre sí, una sonrisa surcó en sus rostros, luego miraron al conde Phantomhive quien se hallaba con el ceño fruncido, y le sacaron la lengua.

-Usted no es quien para mandarnos-mencionaron a coro.

-Tal vez sea el amo de la mansión, eso hecho no lo discutiremos-enunció el menor.

-Sin embargo, esta es una discusión de hermanos, no es parte de nuestra familia, por ende, absténgase de hacer algún comentario-y continuó su gemelo.

Antes de que Ciel los insultara a ambos, un suave sonido llamó la atención de todos los presentes, quienes desviaron la mirada en busca de la causa de aquel sonido.

-Miren, es Cyan-mencionó Alois mientras señalaba el ventanal.

Detrás de las puertas de vidrio estaba el conde Nightkerville, sin embargo, algo desconcertó a todos, era el hecho de que el noble se hallaba de cabeza al suelo y con una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro. Saludo con la mano y luego señaló los ventanales.

-Creo que quiere que le abran-

-Que inteligente eres Ethan ¿Cómo no he podido descifrar semejante código?-

Mientras los gemelos comenzar a discutir una vez más, Sebastián se acercó con lentitud y abrió suavemente ambas puertas, permitiendo al noble ingresar, sin embargo, nunca esperó lo siguiente. Prácticamente, el conde saltó del techo hacia los brazos del demonio y por la repentina acción, el mayordomo ojirojo retrocedió unos pasos cayendo al suelo al final, llevándose consigo al muchacho.

-Eso fue divertido-mencionó mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Sebastián, quien continuaba sorprendido-¡Gracias por atraparme!-aseveró con un tierna sonrisa-En cuanto a ustedes dos-señaló a sus sirvientes y con suma rapidez se les acercó-¡¿Por qué no me abrieron ese estúpido ventanal?!-

-A mi no me pagan por abrir ventanales-respondió Ethan.

-Pero te pago para servirme-

-Corrección, su padre nos paga Bocchan-

-No, corrección para ti. Tanto tú, como tú hermano trabajan para mí-

-Es verdad, pero ahora que lo pienso-dio varios golpecitos a su barbilla-Estoy trabajando en negro ¡Es usted un explotador Bocchan!-

-¡No te atrevas a acusarme de eso!-intentó golpear a su mayordomo pero este se lo impidió, ya que este había posado su mano en la frente del noble, empujándolo hacia atrás-¡Suéltame ave asquerosa!-

-Ya quisieras enano de circo-

-¡Pajarraco estrafalario!-

-¡Duende amorfo!-

-Danna-sama-al escuchar la voz del mayor de los gemelos se detuvo-¿Qué le han enseñado sus padres?-

-¿Eh?-desvió su mirada hacia el demonio cuervo, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo-¡Oh! Cierto, que olvidadizo soy-se aproximó hacia él-Discúlpame Sebastián, permíteme ayudarte-estiró la mano, esperando que la tomara.

Sebastián no muy convencido terminó aceptando, sin saber que las sorpresas para él no se habían acabado. Cuando su mano se posó en la del noble, este lo jaló con fuerza hacia arriba, levantándolo rápidamente y luego, sin que pudiera percatarse de ello, terminó en sus brazos.

-Vaya, eres muy liviano Sebastián-enunció sonriente-Debes tener el mismo peso que una mujer-varias risas inundaron la habitación.

Al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo bajo la mirada avergonzado, y agradeciendo el cumplido, se separó del noble. El sonido de risas llegó hasta él, pero solo prestó atención a ciertos individuos, uno de ellos era a su amo, quien no pareció intimidarse ante la mirada fulminante que le dirigió; mientras que el otro, era a su némesis. Claude lo observaba con diversión y en completo silencio, sin embargo, Sebastián podía imaginarse cada una de las burlas que pensaba ese demonio.

-¡Bocchan!-Ethan tomó en brazos a su amo sorpresivamente-¡Qué bueno que se encuentra a salvo!-exclamó mientras lo estrujaba con fuerza.

-¿Hace un momento no era un duende amorfo?-cuestionó por lo bajo-Ethan….me ahogo…no respiro-

-¡Ops! Lo siento-lo soltó con cuidado-¿Eh? Bocchan ¿Por qué está vestido de esa manera?-indagó al ver la vestimenta de su amo.

-¿Lo dices por este traje? No es nada importante-mencionó sonriente-¡Tengo una muy buena noticia para todos!-del interior del traje sacó un fajo de hojas-¡Miren! Conseguí el informe de Scotland Yard-lo dejó sobre el escritorio-Ha sido difícil, pero helo aquí. Ahora podremos continuar con la misión-

-¡Cyan eso es increíble!-exclamó Alos y se abalanzó contra él-¡Eres fantástico!-envolvió sus brazos contra la cintura del noble.

-_¡That is great!_ ¡Bocchan gran trabajo!-aseveró mientras comenzaba a aplaudir.

-No ha sido nada-

-Un momento ¿Lo consiguió?-miró detenidamente a su amo-Danna-sama ¿Podría definir el concepto de conseguir?-cuestionó con cuidado.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué quieres saber eso Evan?-replicó nervioso-Bueno, si te hace feliz. Conseguir: alcanzar, obtener o lograr lo que se desea-sonrió divertido-¿Era eso?-

-Danna-sama-se aproximó al noble, quien retrocedió asustado-¿Acaso existe algún motivo por el que se encuentre nervioso?-

Cyan no respondió y mordió su labio inferior, al punto de que un pequeño hilo de sangre descendió por su boca, pero aún así guardo silencio. Ninguno de ellos apartó la mirada, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el conde Nightkerville desviara la vista hacia el suelo y soltara un pequeño suspiro.

-murmuró a una velocidad casi imperceptible.

-¿Eh? ¿Ha dicho algo amo?-cuestionó con burla, disfrutando el hecho de molestarlo.

-…..-Cyan lo miró de manera fulminante y comenzó a insultarlo mentalmente.

-Danna-sama, lo que tenga para decir, dígalo en voz alta, así todos pueden oírlo-

-¡QUE ROBE EL PUTO INFORME DEL CASTILLO DE SU MAJESTAD!-gritó a todo pulmón-¡¿FELIZ?!-

-Mucho, estoy saltando de alegría-respondió mordazmente.

-¿Cómo que robaste el informe?-demandó Ciel.

-¡No fue mi culpa!-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-Desde que se me ha informado de la misión, le he pedido a Su Majestad mediante cartas el informe, ya que ella es la única que lo tiene, sin embargo nunca obtengo una respuesta-murmuró enojado-¡Y ya me he cansado de esperar!-

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas ingresado al castillo, cuando millones de personas lo cuidan celosamente?-

-Espere un momento, eso quiere decir que ¿Bocchan, usted ingresó sin ser detectado al _Palacio de Buckingham_?-cuestionó intrigado el gemelo menor.

-No Ethan, la Reina Victoria ya no habita en el Palacio de Buckingham, desde la muerte de su esposo, _Alberto de Sajonia-Coburgo-Gotha_, ella se ha trasladado hacia el _Castillo de Windsor-_respondió su hermano, acomodándose las gafas-Rara vez se la ha visto fuera del castillo-

-Se que fue una imprudencia de mi parte, pero, era la única manera de conseguir lo que necesitábamos-una sonrisa surcó su rostro-Además me he divertido demasiado-

-¿Enserio? Esa sonrisa me dice que alguna maldad habrá hecho Bocchan. Ne Evan ¿Podemos ver las aventuras de Bocchan?-

-No lo sé-

-No te preocupes Evan, son aptas para todo público, bueno, un suceso por poco no-rió al recordarlo-Falta las opiniones de los demás ¿Ustedes que opinan?-

-¿Como veremos lo que hiciste?-indagó Alois con curiosidad.

-¡Así!-aseveró Ethan mientras tomaba la mano de su gemelo y extendía la palma de la otra-¡Por fin veremos algo divertido!-el sello de su hombro apareció de repente y una luz dorada brotó de él:

_En las afueras de un gigantesco castillo, siendo más específicos en los jardines principales, escondido entre los árboles se hallaba en conde Nightkerville, esperando silenciosamente el momento adecuado para intervenir. El sol había comenzado a aparecer y ese detalle dificultaba su increíble camuflaje._

_-No pase por muchas cosas para irme de aquí con las manos vacías-su mirada se desvió a las dos aves que se posaron en su cabeza-¡Oigan! Estoy trabajando ahora, en otra ocasión no me molestaría que estén sobre mí-ambos pájaros no parecieron entenderlo-Ahh...Como quieran-_

_Su mirada recorrió por completo el panorama, sus movimientos debía ser precisos, ya que el objetivo era la habitación de su Majestad, algo sencillo, si tenía la suerte de no cometer algún error. Vislumbró en la lejanía a un soldado de la Guardia Real acercarse, lo más seguro era que estaba haciendo las rondas de inspección; él sería perfecto._

_-Pajaritos, necesito su ayuda-como si aquellas aves comprendieran su idioma, se posaron en su manos para luego emprender vuelo, en dirección a ese soldado._

_El hombre comenzó a retroceder ante el revoloteo de las aves, que le impedían observar hacia el frente. Ante la repentina ceguera, no pudo prevenir lo siguiente, un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula fue lo suficiente para noquearlo completamente._

_-Bueno eso ha sido fácil-miró a las dos aves-Muchas gracias a ambos, si alguna vez me necesitan, no duden en buscarme-enunció con una sonrisa y los pájaros comenzaron a volar._

_Rápidamente arrastró al soldado hacia los arbustos, y con de no despertarlo quitó cada una de las prendas, hasta dejarlo en ropa interior. Sin meditarlo siquiera, se deshizo de las propias para luego vestirse con el uniforme real, y dejar escondido sus propias ropas._

_-Tsk, me siento re alcahuete-tomó el rifle cuidadosamente y comenzó a marchar rumbo al castillo-Espero que no me impidan conseguir lo que quiero, no me molestará utilizar esta arma-_

_Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del castillo, en el camino se encontró con varios soldados de la guardia, algunos de ellos lo miraron por un instante y continuaron su camino, otros ni siquiera le prestaron atención, lo cual agradecía mentalmente. Sin embargo, no todo salió como esperaba, antes de ingresar dos soldados lo detuvieron._

_-Identifíquese por favor-enunció uno de ellos._

_-Mi nombre es Lance Wittlock y el comandante del escuadrón me ha cambiado de sector-enunció con seriedad-Aún desconozco sus motivos, sin embargo, mi misión no es cuestionarlas, sino obedecerlas-_

_-No hemos recibido algún tipo de información al respecto-_

_-Mientras ustedes están cuestionando mis obligaciones, el interior del castillo se encuentra desprotegido. Si tienen alguna inquietud consúltenlo con el comandante-aseveró sonriente y pretendió separarse de esos hombres- "Maldita sea, se complican las cosas. Pero, no por mucho"-su mirada azul cambió de color-Se ven algo agotados-un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios, haciendo estremecer a ambos hombres, quien empezaron a sentirse mareados-Si me disculpan, tengo otros asuntos que atender-_

_Camino con calma por el interior del castillo, sabía perfectamente que la habitación de la reina se encontraba en uno de los pisos superiores y apenas estaba en la planta baja. Esperando el momento preciso, se echó a correr entre los extensos pasillos, quitándole el seguro al rifle. Quien se atreviera a interferir en sus planes, lo pagaría con sangre._

_Las escaleras del servicio se encontraban al final de corredor, al doblar por ese lugar, vislumbró a una mucama caminando apresuradamente, sosteniendo entre sus manos varias sabanas blancas, perfectamente dobladas. La muchacha no parecía percatarse por donde iba y estuvo a punto de tropezar, de no ser porque Cyan evitó aquello, quitando del camino el pequeño florero._

_-¿Eh?-la muchacha se detuvo al ver que una de las sabanas había caído._

_-Tome-enunció dulcemente mientras le entrega el objeto-Debería tener más cuidado señorita-la joven se sonrojo notoriamente, causando una sonrisa en Cyan._

_-Muchas gracias, señor-_

_-No me diga señor-rió de manera encantadora-Me hace sentir viejo ¿O acaso me veo como alguien mayor?-cuestionó con ternura mientras hacia un pequeño puchero._

_-¡Kyaaa! ¡Eres tan lindo!-la muchacha soltó las sabanas y corrió a abrazarlo._

_-"Ja, nunca falla esto de la ternura. Muy bien a sacar mi lado Shouta"-pensó para sus adentros mientras era estrujado contra el pecho de la mucama-"Mierda me voy a perder aquí"-envolvió los brazos en torno a su cintura-Ne señorita-hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran-¿Podri-dria soltarme por favor?-su único ojo se volvió vidrioso al adoptar un expresión de tristeza-"Por dios, si mi padrino me viera así, estaría orgulloso de mí"-_

_-¡Oh lo lamento!-hizo ademan de separarse, pero Cyan se lo impidió al sujetarla fuerte de la cintura-¿Pequeño podrías soltarme?-enunció con calma, sin que el sonrojo de su rostro desapareciera._

_-¿Eh? Pero si estoy muy cómodo, solo pedí que me soltaras para que yo pueda sujetarle entre mis brazos-la joven se sonrojó aún más al oír esas palabras-Además, solo quería estar más cerca de ti-ronroneó con un sonrisa-"¡Papá te maldigo hasta el fin de mis tiempos por esta estatura! ¿Por qué no saqué los genes de mamá?"-se disgusto ante el hecho de llegarle hasta el busto a esa mujer-"Bueno, pero esto facilita las cosas"-_

_-Pero…no podemos estar así….además eres un niño-_

_-Puede que me vea como un niño-antes de que la muchacha pudiera objetar, Cyan la tenía atrapada en el suelo, sujetándola por las muñecas-Pero no lo soy-acercó su rostro con lentitud-Por que puedo hacer cosas de adultos-musitó contra su oído mientras depositaba pequeños besos desde su mejilla hasta la garganta, sintiéndola estremecer completamente-Neee ¿No te gustaría jugar conmigo?-cuestionó con ternura-"¡Oh dios mío! Si fuera posible habría salido conmigo mismo"-_

_-Yo….¿Eh?...-_

_Sin esperar una respuesta coherente, Cyan estrello sus labios contra los de la sirvienta, sonrió al escuchar un jadeó de sorpresa, pero aún así no se detuvo, ya que no paso mucho tiempo hasta que esa muchacha respondiera al beso. La manos de la joven se movieron hasta los hombros del noble, mientras que las de él se fueron, una hacía el muslo de la muchacha y la otra a la nuca, acercando ambos cuerpos. La necesidad por respirar se hizo presente para ellos y muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse, la joven sirvienta respiraba agitadamente mientras que "el soldado" encima suyo solo sonreía._

_-Dime tu nombre-pidió en un murmullo y corrió delicadamente uno de los mechones castaños de su pelo._

_-…..Annet… Annet McCartney-respondió por lo bajos, sin apartar su mirada oscura de él._

_-Espere vernos pronto Aneet-le sonrió por ultima vez y se levanto rápidamente, escapando por el corredor más cercano._

_-¡Espera!-intentó seguirlo, pero lamentablemente había desaparecido-Se fue-tocó sus labios con ternura-Realmente anhelo a que cumpla su promesa-rió por lo bajo y se volvió para recoger las sabanas._

_-No puedo continuar perdiendo el tiempo-murmuró mientras salía de su escondite, detrás de unas finas cortinas rojas-Aunque, ha sido divertido-mencionó sonriente-Bien ahora a seguir con el juego-y se echó a correr una vez más._

_En la lejanía pudo percibir varias voces, todas ellas pertenecientes a hombres y sus fuertes pisadas resonando con fuerza, al punto de hacer estremecer de miedo al suelo de madera. _

_-A la mierda con todo-_

_Utilizando sus habilidades de demonio comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, sabía que los humanos apenas podrían ver una mancha color oscuro o percibir una fuerte ventisca de aire; pero en ese momento no importaba. Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir una fragancia conocida, el ritmo de su corazón cambio de repente e ignorando cada una de las sensaciones que tenía, se adentró a los aposentos de la reina. Al ingresar a él escuchó el sonido del agua fluir, y a una voz femenina tararear un suave sonido, hasta que esa melodía se transformó en una._

_-London bridgen falling down, falling dow, falling dow. London bridgen falling down my dear Albert-_

_Ignorando la canción de aquella mujer se dirigió al escritorio, sobre el estaba lo que buscaba, ese maldito informe que ha estado suplicando por tener y que nunca se le fue otorgado. Lo tomó cuidadosamente entre sus dedos y de manera rápida lo inspeccionó, en el final del mismo estaba la firma de la reina, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el noble. Guardó el informe en el interior de su traje, teniendo cuidado de no estropearlo, ya que era indispensable para la misión y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación._

_Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que se detuviera._

_-Su Majestad, le he traído lo que me-el sirviente se detuvo abruptamente, notando la presencia del conde-¿Quién es usted?-demandó alterado._

_-No quería hacer esto-levantó el rifle entre sus manos y apuntó al hombre-¿Dónde lo quieres, entre los ojos o el estomago?-indagó con burla y no obtuvo respuesta-De acuerdo, en los ojos-_

_-¡AUXILIO!-gritó totalmente asustado-¡SU MAJESTAD ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!-_

_-Tsk. Ni que le fuera a hacer algo-apuntó hacia el sujeto y apretó el gatillo-Espero que así guardes silencio-el hombre cayó al suelo de inmediato y una mancha carmesí se extendió por el-No me siento mal por esto, pero no te preocupes, despertaras luego de que me vaya-observó con burla el agujero en rostro de aquel sirviente-Me quedaría con tu alma, pero detesto a los cobardes-_

_El sonido de las pisadas acercándose hicieron acto de presencia, un grito de terror proveniente de la mujer que acaba de salir del cuarto de baño tampoco le incomodó, es más sonrió divertido por ello. Evitando mirar a la mujer soltó el rifle y se detuvo frente a la ventana._

_-Sabe su majestad, aunque usted le cante a él, ya no vendrá-chasqueó los dedos y una oz grisácea apareció de repente-Lo que se ha perdido no puede recuperarse-haciendo girar la guaraña entre sus dedos apuntó a la mujer-Espero que tenga dulces sueños-su único ojo sano cambio a un tono oscuro-Aura dulci somnia-enunció mientras de la cuchilla brotaba un rayo lumínico e ingresaba al pecho de la mujer._

_La reina cayó al suelo inconsciente, su respiración se volvió lenta y calmada, una lagrima descendió por hasta estrellarse contra sus cabellos blanquecinos. Antes de que las puertas se abrieran bruscamente, Cyan saltó por la ventana, sin importarle haber roto los vidrios de esta y se escondió en uno de los arboles del jardín. Escuchando divertido los alaridos de desconcierto de las sirvientes._

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?-demandó interesado por la respuesta.

-¡Te atreviste a apuntarle con tu arma a su majestad!-

-Se llama Pan-

-¡Eso no importa!-Ciel se le aproximó y lo sujetó por cuello del traje-¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hablarle de esa manera?!-comenzó a zarandearlo-¡¿Qué acaso no tienes moral?!-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Parece un_ zamba_ esto-mencionó entre risas, obviando los gritos del conde Phantomhive.

-¡Maldita sea presta atención a lo que te digo!-

-Vaya, la habitación se está moviendo-

-¿Acaso me estas escuchando?-

-Lo hago, pero que te responde no está dentro del servicio requerido-

-¡Cyan!-

-Le comunicamos que el usuario requerido no está en servicio en estos momentos, intente más tarde o espere a que se le quite la rabia-

-¡No vales mí tiempo!-lo soltó bruscamente.

-Eso es bueno de saber-replicó mientras se levantaba del suelo-¿Tu qué opinas de mi aventura Alois?-cuestionó con una sonrisa.

El conde Trancy no respondió, lo único que hizo fue sentar otra vez en el sillón, en un intento de ignorar al noble. ¿Qué le había parecido lo que le había mostrado? Lo odio con todo su ser, sobre todo, el momento en que esa sucia sirvienta se atrevió a acercarse a SU Cyan; porque era suyo y no permitiría que alguien más posara sus manos en él. Sonrió al imaginarse lo que le haría a esa persona, en especial, a esa asqueroso perro que se atrevió a tratar mal a Cyan.

-_"Ese niño da miedo, aunque, es bastante divertido"-_pensó para sus adentros-Por lo que vimos, parece que Bocchan intentó violar a una de las sirvientas del castillo-

-¡Eh! No es violación si ella está de acuerdo-frunció el ceño-No vuelvas a hacer una comparación así-Ethan asintió con una sonrisa-Además, no iba tener sexo en ese lugar-

-Eso ni te lo crees tú-

-¡Bueno! Quizá si paso por mi cabeza el pensamiento de acostarme con ella-sonrió divertido-Creo que volveré a verla, pero ustedes dos-los señaló a los gemelos-Le dicen una sola palabra _Erzebeth_ y los aniquilo con mis propias manos-

-¿Erzebeth? ¿Quién es?-demandó Alois, teniendo un mal presentimiento en su ser.

-La señorita Erzebeth Anamarí Winsled MacCheyne es la prometida de Danna-sama-respondió Evan.

-Siendo más claros, es su prima, además de ser su futura mujer-rió ante la expresión de sorpresa del muchacho-Ahora que recuerdo, Bocchan ¿Cuánto falta para la boda?-

-Un año-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Y usted tan tranquilo?-lo sujetó por los hombros para comenzar a sacudirlo-Cada día falta menos para la fecha ¿Y usted como si nada?-se tomó de los cabellos-¿Por qué siento que terminará organizando todo yo?-

-Te olvidas que estoy aquí todavía-mencionó su hermano.

-¡No puede ser! Un año ¿Qué se supone que haré en un año?-lloriqueó desesperadamente.

-Ya empezó con su papel de víctima-

-¿Por qué tan pronto?-indagó Ciel, recordando que él también se encontraba en la misma situación.

-El tiempo paso muy rápido, cuando me informaron que me casaría con Erzebeth tenía tu edad aproximadamente-sonrió ante su comentario-No puedo creer que he dicho algo así-

-Es que Bocchan ya es un anciano-

-Muérete Ethan-siseó con odio-Y en cuanto a la organización de la boda, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya me he encargado yo-mencionó sin darle importancia al asunto-El lugar, la fecha elegida, las decoraciones, el traje que usaré ese día. Todo ello está resuelto, solo falta el vestido y eso se encarga mi madre, muy a su pesar-

-Es verdad, ¿Continua en desacuerdo con la boda?-

-Aún no ha cambiado de opinión, dice que mi prima no es digna de mí-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-Eso a mí no me concierne, mi padre ha acordado con Erzebeth que la desposaría al momento que yo cumpla dieciocho años, muy bien así será. Pero-una sonrisa divertida surcó su rostro-Eso no me impide tener unas cuantas o cuantos amantes-

-La señorita Erzebeth es consciente de ello, no entiendo porque continúa con usted Bocchan-

-No es mi problema, es el de ella. Si desea engañarse a sí misma y creer que la amaré para toda la eternidad, que lo haga, pero eso no garantiza que yo devuelva sus sentimientos. Además no soy una persona que ame las ataduras y ella lo sabe-

-Me parece extraño que el matrimonio entre ustedes siga en pie, después de todo, ella conoce a cada uno de sus amantes-enunció con calma-Siento pena por ella-

-¿Enserio?-

-No-sus ojos verdes brillaron de diversión-Solo lo digo para parecer amable-

-Ya basta de hablar de mi vida privada, ahora a lo primordial-se sentó sobre el escritorio, tomando entre sus manos el informe-Aún no lo he leído, pero por lo poco que he visto, tiene de parecido al casa de _Jack el destripador-_

-Recuerdo ese caso, es una pena que no hayamos podido resolverlo-exclamó Ethan-Me hubiera gustado conocer al asesino de prostitutas-

-Sin embargo, en ese momento estábamos en otra misión Ethan, ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?-

-¡Oh! Es verdad, pero hubiera sido divertido-sonrió de manera lúgubre-El humano que fue capaz de cometer semejantes atrocidades y burlar a Scotland Yard, e inclusive a los mejores investigadores de Inglaterra es digno de mi admiración y-se detuvo al sentir una punzada en su garganta, vislumbrando la cuchilla de Pan.

-Eres un desconsiderado-bajó su oz-Además no es "el" humano, sino "la" humana-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-demandó acercándosele-¿Cómo lo sabes, si tus mayordomos han dicho que no te encontrabas aquí para esas fechas?-recordar lo sucedido hizo que se alterada.

-Porque ella era una de mis conocidos-respondió tranquilamente-En una de las cartas que nos enviábamos, me conto de lo sucedido y el motivo de la matanza, suplicando que no revelara el secreto a ningún ser viviente. Como su amigo, accedí a su pedido, pero en mi respuesta especifique que si yo ponía un pie en Londres, me encargaría de matarla con mis propias manos-observó al conde tensarse-Luego de ello, no volvimos a mantenernos en contacto y me llegó la noticia de que el caso había sido resuelto-

Ciel no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo es que él conocía la conocía a ella? No podía ser posible, debía de estar mintiéndole.

-Sé lo que estas pensando-enunció mientras lanzaba la guaraña al aire-Pero te demostraré en otra oportunidad de que no miento-atrapó fácilmente el bastón oscuro-Ahora procurémonos de priorizar el caso-

-Bueno-tomó rápidamente el informe antes que cualquiera-Aquí dice que los asesinatos y secuestros comenzaron a partir del pasado mes, uno de los primeros cuerpos encontrados fue en _Conventry,_ un niño de aproximadamente ocho años con la garganta completamente abiertay sin un rastro de sangre en el cuerpo. Al día siguiente se halló a una joven sin vida en _Birmingham, _teniendo en su cuerpo la misma cantidad de cortes, así continuó la semana y se encontraban en pueblos vecinos los cuerpos de los menores-frunció levemente el ceño-_Black Country, Wolverhampton, Leeds _y las demás ciudades cercanas-

-Las últimas ciudades están relacionadas entre sí, por el hecho de ser potencias industrializadas, pero, no creo que ese detalle tenga que ver con la misión-

-No hay que olvidar el hecho de que todos los cuerpos tenían las mismas características-enunció con calma-Ustedes-miró a los condes-La carta de la reina decía que ustedes habían estado investigando acerca de los asesinatos ¿Qué encontraron?-

-Las oportunidades que nos hemos acercado a las escenas del crimen, los policías de Scotland Yard interfieren con la misma escusa, prohibiéndome el paso-respondió con desgano.

-A diferencia de Ciel, su majestad no me ha informado mucho sobre el caso, solo comentó en la última carta que me envió que estuviera alerta-

-Parece que no de mucha ayuda-enunció entre suspiros-Estamos como al principio-

-Ethan, permíteme el informe un momento-su hermano lo miró extrañado pero terminó accediendo-Earl Phantomhive ¿Me permite su pluma por un momento?-aún sin comprender el motivo el noble asintió.

El mayor de los gemelos dejó sobre el escritorio el informe, su mirada recorría rápidamente cada una de las palabras y con la pluma redondeaba ciertas letras que le llamaban la atención. Al terminar con la primera hoja continuó con la siguiente y así sucesivamente, hasta que en no menos de un minuto terminó de leer el informe. En la parte trasera de la última hoja, escribió a gran velocidad cada una de las letras elegidas, formando con ellas un pequeño mensaje. Debajo de él dibujó pequeños puntos, algunos de ellos se acercaba entre sí, mientras que otros estaban a una distancia considerable.

-No puede ser-mencionó soltando la pluma, la cual se estrelló contra el escritorio. Sin decir palabra alguna se aproximó a su gemelo y le tomó de la mano.

-Maldita sea, ellos lo tenía planeado-siseó con odio.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-demandó su amo con preocupación.

-_Secreta risus retro solis quienque fida comes-cupis astrum ut igni ilumina noctem delere voluerunt reliqua sex coelum incipiat iudicium pedendum turrium finis- _recitó Evan con cuidado.

-¿Que significa todo ello?-

-El secreto que se esconde detrás de la sonrisa del Sol, su fiel compañera lo hade seguir, las estrellas de cinco puntas iluminaran con su fuego la noche oscura, para que las seis torres restantes aniquilar el cielo deben destruir y dar comienzo al anhelado juicio final-respondió Ethan-Maldita sea, todo concuerda. Las ciudades donde fueron encontrados los cadáveres, la edad de los menores, sus apariciones en el bosque-

-No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que está claro?-demando el conde Trancy.

-Tomando en cuenta la ubicación de todas las ciudades nombras en el informe, representé en un pequeño plano a cada una de ellas, vistas de esta manera solo son puntos sin importancia, sin embargo-mientras con una mano sostenía el informe con la otra unió cada uno de los puntos-Trazando las líneas correspondiente entre las ciudades, se forma una imagen, más precisos esta-

Parecía ser una rosa, sin embargo algunos de sus pétalos no estaban formados, dos alas de murciélago sin completar emergían de la flor y solo cuatro puntos se hallan separados, pero podían asimilar que pertenecían al dibujo.

-Este es el sello de La Orden de la Rosa, el tatuaje que cada uno de sus integrantes posee en un parte de su cuerpo-

-Con respecto a las edades, los menores son desde los cinco a dieciocho años de edad-bajo la mirada por un momento-Es una referencia a usted, ¿Verdad Bocchan?-cuestionó en un murmullo.

-No estoy del todo seguro, sin embargo-una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó su rostro-Podríamos darle el beneficio de la duda-

-¿Pero como descubrieron ese mensaje en el informe?-cuestionó el mayordomo de mirada carmesí.

-A simple vista parece complicado-Evan le entregó el informe al demonio, quien lo tomó con cuidado-En algunas palabras, hay ciertas faltas de ortografía que, además de por poco hacerme sangrar los ojos ante tal error, llamó demasiado mi atención. Por esa razón, decidí inspeccionar cada una de las hojas, y mis sospechas fueron acertadas-

-No cabe duda de que mi hermano es el estratega del grupo-

-Al principio creía que era solo mi imaginación, ya que la clase media no tiene un vocabulario elevado, sin embargo, el encargado de escribir el informe a la Reina es el jefe de Scotland Yard, y por lo general, esa persona tiene un coeficiente superior a los 90. Por ende, no tendría faltas tan graves-acomodó suavemente sus gafas-Además si se fijan en la manera de escribir, la letra es prolija y legible, como si la persona que hizo el informe fuera de la alta sociedad a la que todos ustedes pertenecen-miró a los tres condes-Y esta hipótesis terminó de concretarse al sentir la fragancia del papel, posee la escancia de un habano hecho este año, una pisca de menta y para no olvidar, el olor del humo del opio-sonrió ante la sorpresa de todos-Esto nos quiere decir, que hay más personas involucradas en el caso-

El silencio que se produjo en la habitación duró demasiado para el gusto de Evan, quien sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal, pretendiendo ignorar el hecho de ser observado.

-Vaya, si que eres bueno-enunció el demonio ojirojo.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado-aseveró el mayordomo araña.

-Eso es predecible-les sonrió con burla-Si lo único que ustedes saben hacer es lanzar la bajilla por doquier, ¿Alguna vez han investigado de verdad?-le preguntó a ambos.

-Evan, no es momento para eso-ultimó Cyan de repente-Ahora se van aclarando algunas cosas, sin embargo, aún no tenemos un acusado o alguien de quien sospechar. Solo podríamos asumir que alguien de la policía juega para los dos bandos-

-Ne Bocchan, yo he conseguido algo ayer y parte de esta mañana-del interior de su chaqueta sacó un pequeño anotador-Hoy al pasear cerca del pueblo, ya que alguien se había ido sin avisar, como siempre lo hace-Cyan le sacó la lengua con burla-He conseguido valiosa información, parece ser que el día de hoy va a haber una reunión en la mansión de un empresario árabe, y se han contratado a varias prostitutas de la _zona roja_-

-¿Aquí no se le dice de otra manera?-inquirió al mayor de los gemelos en un murmullo.

-Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero sabes cómo es Ethan, no le arruines la alegría de haber descubierto algo-respondió con calma.

-Aquí tengo el nombre, _Abbud Moukarzel_, cuarenta años-hizo una mueca de asco-Según me comento esa mujer, contrató a muchachas menores de los veinticinco años y la condición era que ellas debías reunirse antes del anochecer en la mansión de ese hombre-

-Si lo que nos comentas es cierto, parece ser que ese hombre planea formar un harén-

-¿Qué es un harén?-preguntó Alois.

-El harén es un lugar donde residen las concubinas oficiales del amo de la casa, en este caso sería donde se encontraran esas prostitutas-respondió con calma-Las concubinas tienen la obligación de darle hijos, mientras que las mujeres a su servicio son para la danza, música o sexo, dependiendo de los deseos del anfitrión-guardó silencio por unos momentos-¿Cómo has recaudado esta información Ethan?-

-No fue fácil, aquella mujer arrugada no quiso decirme mucho, porque según ella, sus conocimientos tenía un precio. Aunque al principio creí que yo mismo sería parte del pago me dijo que no, porque me veía muy joven y me pidió algo de valor-sonrió a modo de disculpa-Fue por esa razón que le entregue sus pendientes de rubí Bocchan-

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!-antes de que alguien respirara, Cyan se había abalanzado contra Ethan haciendo caer a ambos al suelo, para luego oprimir su cuello con fuerza-¡Esos pendientes eran un obsequió de mi madre!-

-Bocchan….me ahogo…. No respiro-

-¡ESA ES OTRA DE LAS COSAS QUE NO HARAS CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO!-siseó mientras su ojo se tornaba rojizo-¡Eh! ¡Suéltame Evan! ¡Voy a matar a tu hermano!-intentó deshacerse del agarre de su sirviente.

-Danna-sama tranquilícese, no es bueno para su salud-lo dejó cuidadosamente sobre el suelo.

-Que me tranquilice, ¡Oh! Claro, mírame como me intranquilizo-rió a carcajadas-Luego de asesinar con mis propias manos a tu gemelo-hizo aparecer su oz-Ahora si-rozó con la cuchilla de la guaraña la garganta del joven demonio-¿Dónde quieres el corte, la garganta, el pecho o el gusanito?-

-¡¿Cómo que gusanito?!-bramó enfurecido con la intención de levantarse, pero al sentir la filosa cuchilla retrocedió.

-Si quieres lo llamo de otra manera, cosita, pajarito o mini Ethan-sonrió de manera burlona-Porque tiene más de mini que de otra cosa-

Evan no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en carcajadas, su gemelo no podía estar más avergonzado por aquel comentario que sus mejillas se tornaron carmín, solo por esta vez prefirió guardar silencio, pero sabía que la venganza sería deliciosa. Tanto como el alma de su amo.

-Encima que he conseguido valiosa información me tratan mal-murmuró con molestia.

-Pero Ethan, mi querido, bastardo, inútil y pequeño en todos los sentidos Ethan-escuchó que el demonio le gruñó-¿De qué me sirve a mí saber de este intento de harén interracial?-

-Si me dejaras completar lo que quiero decir, quizá lo entenderías-la chuchilla se acercó más a su garganta-¡Quita esta porquería de mí!-siseó enojado-Maldita sea-bufó molesto-Esa fiesta privada nos concierne a todos porque una de las muchachas desaparecidas era conocida de esta mujer, _Emily Lorens _para ser exactos-se levantó del suelo-La mujer que me comento sobre esto la conocía, y me aseguro que la muchacha frecuentaba a ese hombre, la última vez que hablo con ella le comento algo acerca de una fiesta y de ese momento no hablo con ella-

-Me parece extraño que no hayan comentado acerca de su desaparición-enunció de repente-Sea una prostituta o no, lo más seguro es que algún conocido haya denuncia la repentina falta de ese muchacha-Ciel frunció levemente el ceño.

-Miriam me comento que ella había hecho la denuncia, sin embargo, ningún policía pareció darle importancia alguna. Ella se veía muy triste cuando recordaba a Emily-

-¿No me digas que te ha agradado ese mujer?-demandó su gemelo.

-¿Celoso?-

-Si no tienes idea, destilo celos en mi voz-

-Supongo que deberemos investigar aquella fiesta-una mueca de disgusto surcó en su rostro.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? Porque no creo que pidiendo amablemente te digan lo que quieres saber Phantomhive-volvió a sentarse sobre el escritorio-Lo mejor será hacer un ataque sorpresa, debemos tener a alguien que ingrese a esa fiesta camuflado-

-Debe de ser una mujer, y ella tiene que saber sobre la misión-aseveró Alois con una sonrisa-Aunque será difícil encontrar a alguien que acepte ser parte de esto, ya que existe la posibilidad de que debe tener relaciones con ese hombre-

-No nos queda otra opción, debemos contratar a una dama de compañía-enunció el menor de los gemelos.

-Sin embargo, habrá que cerciorarnos de un detalle importante-todos los presentes miraron al demonio de ojos color oro-La mujer elegida debe de tener habilidades en la danza, si hay demasiadas mujeres en el harén, no estaremos seguros de que ese hombre escoja a nuestra aliada-

-Claude tiene un punto, y la fiesta es hoy ¿Cómo encontraremos a la mujer indicada en tan poco tiempo?-Alois se dejó caer contra el sillón.

-Que sepa bailar-enunciaron los gemelos a coro para luego desviar sus miradas hacia su amo, quien al notar la repentina acción palideció.

-no tardó demasiado tiempo en comprender lo que sus mayordomos estaba pensando-¡No! No, no, no, no, no y no. Ni siquiera se les ocurra tener ese pensamientos-les señaló con el dedo-¡Me escucharon no quiero!-ultimó cortante.

Los gemelos suspiraron resignados ante la repentina reacción de Cyan, sin embargo, aún no había sacado su as de la manga. Antes de que el noble pudiera imaginarlo, ambos demonios se le acercaron rápidamente y mientras que el mayor lo tomaba por los tobillos, el menor lo tenía sujeto de los brazos.

-¿Listo Ethan?-el demonio ojiceleste asintió-¡Ahora!-ambos lo levantaron y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la habitación de su amo.

-¡SUELTENME!-

Fue lo último que se escucho antes de que el silencio reinara en la habitación, los cuatro individuos que había presenciado todo guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que…?-

-¿…Acaba de pasar?-completó Alois por él.

Sin embargo, muy a su pesar no tuvieron una respuesta.

.

.

.

El ocaso no tardó en aparecer, tiñendo al cielo de hermosos colores anaranjados y rojizos, además de que el astro rey cedía su lugar a la bella luna plateada.

Había pasado cuatro horas desde que el conde Nightkerville fue secuestrado por sus sirvientes, llevándoselo a quien sabe dónde, tanto como Ciel y Alois, o sus respectivos mayordomos, no interfirieron ante ese hecho. Sin embargo, la duda de porque Cyan había reaccionado de esa manera estaba presente en todos ellos y teniendo la vaga esperanza de que sus dudas desapareciera, esperaron pacientemente a que esos tres volvieran a aparecer.

De repente la puerta del estudio se abrió bruscamente, revelando la silueta del menor de los Wilson, quien sonreía de manera burlona.

-¡Problema resuelto!-exclamó entre risas-Con Evan hemos conseguido a la muchacha indicada para la misión, y ella está de acuerdo con todas las consignas-

-Es verdad-mencionó su gemelo mientras entraba a la habitación-Fue difícil, pero podemos decir que lo hemos conseguido-

-¿Y dónde está Cyan?-los gemelos sonrieron divertidos ante la pregunta del Earl Trancy.

-_Lylium_ podrías pasar, por favor-mencionó Evan y su hermano menor rompía a carcajadas.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Así transcurrieron los segundos y nada había ocurrido.

-Esto no está saliendo como esperaba-

-¿Por qué estará tardando tanto?-

-¡Maldito enano! ¡Ya se las verá conmigo!-se aproximó hacia la puerta-¡Cyan Nightkerville tienes tres segundos para aparecer en esta maldita habitación o te juro por lo más importante para mí que te violo!-amenazó en un grito-¡Y créeme que cumpliré mi promesa!-

-¡Vete al infierno Ethan!-se escuchó detrás de la entrada la voz de Cyan-¡No pienso aparecer frente a todos vestido así!-

-¡Eso a mí no me importa!-golpeó la puerta con fuerza-¡No me hagas ir por ti porque lo lamentaras!-

-¡Mira como tiemblo!-

-¡Ya me canse de esto!-abrió la entrada de manera brusca y salió de la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo.

-Tsk, lo que él rompa, yo no me haré cargo-enunció su gemelo.

-¡Suéltame Ethan! ¡No me toques ahí!-

-¡Trabaje mucho para esto, asique te metes ahí adentro quieras o no!-

-¡Tú no has hecho nada! ¡Suéltame en este mismo instante o te juro que te corto tus testículos y te los haré tragar!-los presentes hicieron una mueca de asco ante esas palabras.

-¡Mira como te tengo miedo! ¡Cyan suelta la maldita pared!-

-¡NO QUIERO!-

Haciendo su último esfuerzo Ethan jaló de los tobillos a su amo, lamentablemente no midió su propia fuerza y terminó cayendo hacia atrás, empujando con su cuerpo la pared, Cyan fue literalmente lanzado hacía el interior de la habitación. La gabardina oscura que antes cubría su cuerpo ahora estaba en el rostro del demonio menor, quien gimió de dolor ante el impacto contra el suelo.

-¡Ethan maldita sea tu madre que te dio a luz! ¡Debería haberte abortado! ¡Idiota!-bramó luego de que su cuerpo haya impactado contra el suelo.

-¿Cyan?-enunciaron los condes a coro.

El noble desvió su mirada hacia las demás personas y al percatarse de que esa tela oscura protectora había desaparecido se sonrojó notoriamente, ya que ellos descubrieron el disfraz que estaba usando. Llevaba puesto un top con escote corazón en tonos azulados y los bordes de este eran pequeñas piedras doradas, en la parte inferior un pantalón corto unos cinco centímetros por debajo de la cola, el cual tenía gemas en tonos violetas y piedras en tonos dorados; por último, en el cinturón de oro salía una falda abierta en el medio color violeta, que por la caída de la tela parecía ser tul. Sus brazos y piernas blanquecinas se encontraban descubiertos, con adornos de piedras preciosas sobre su piel.

Parecía un hermosa odalisca y su cuerpo hacia relucir a la perfección la vestimenta árabe.

Los sonrojos en los rostros de Ciel, Alois, Sebastián y Claude no tardaron en aparecer. Al percatarse de ello, Cyan comenzó a insultar mentalmente a sus sirvientes y ocultaba detrás de su oreja algunos de sus mechones negro azulados, tratando de disminuir su vergüenza.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿A que no está hermosa Cyan?-preguntó con un dejo de diversión en su voz-Bocchan es muy bueno bailando, estoy seguro que lo erigirán, digo, la erigirán-

-Aún hay algo que falla-se aproximó a su amo y con mucho cuidado lo levanto del suelo-Danna-sama, ¿Podría dar una media vuelta?-muy a su pesar el conde obedeció-Creo que ya sé, Ethan, tráeme tu peluca-enunció mientras se deshacía de los guantes que llevaba puesto.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo una peluca?-su gemelo no respondió, solo lo miró fijamente-Bien-resopló con molestia y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Evan suspiró ante el comportamiento de su hermano, pero continuó con su tarea, sacó de un bolsillo de su sacó gris una pequeña aguja y la lanzó al aire, al igual que un hilo color blanco, atrapando fácilmente el alfiler entre sus dedos. Cerrando los ojos comenzó a coser los dos guantes, no sin antes hacerlos un bollo a cada uno, quitó de su cuello la cinta negra que siempre llevaba y los unió a ambos objetos, con rapidez terminó su tarea dejando sobre su oreja la aguja. Se aproximo hacia su amo, arrodillándose delante de suyo.

-Danna-sama ¿Me permite?-Cyan tardó unos segundos en comprenderlo y asintió.

Con mucho cuidado, Evan metió los guantes unidos por la cinta en el top azul, luego se traslado hacia atrás de su amo y amarró la cinta con moño al final, ocultando todo con la prenda azulada. Unas últimas punzadas y la tarea estaba completada.

-Eso es todo, espero que no se ofenda Danna-sama, pero si usted finge ser una dama, debe de tener un poco más de busto-mencionó con cierto dejo de diversión en su voz.

-Ne, Evan, aquí está lo que me pediste-Ethan había vuelto y le entregó a su hermano una peluca de color rojizo.

-Muy bien. Vamos Danna-sama, aún no hemos terminado de arreglarlo-Cyan completamente ruborizado asintió-Earl Phantomhive, espero que no se ofenda si utilizamos el tocador-

-Mientras mi hermanito termina de arreglar a Cyan, les explicaré lo que haremos-mencionó sonriente, sin embargo, esa expresión de su rostro desapareció de su rostro al percatarse que ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención-¡Hey!-los cuatro continuaban anonadados por Cyan-Si me escuchan atentamente, les prestaré a Bocchan por un día y podrán vestirlo como quieran-tal como lo esperó, los cuatro lo miraron al instante-Ah, ya descubrí sus intenciones, siempre es igual, nadie se resiste al encanto de Bocchan-rió divertido.

-Eh…yo-aclaró su garganta-¿Qué debías decirnos?-indagó Alois sin poder deshacerse de su sonrojo.

-Aja, cambien el tema-sonrió divertido-Verán, Bocchan se hará pasar por una odalisca y conseguirá ser elegido por el amo de la fiesta, mientras que Cyan se encarga de distraer al ese sujeto, todos nosotros buscaremos en el interior de la mansión algo que nos indique que ese hombre está relacionado con el caso de los asesinatos y secuestros-

-¿Y como se supone que haremos eso?-cuestionó con burla el conde Phantomhive, ignorando el hecho de que sus mejillas continuaban sonrosadas.

-Fácil. Solo esperaremos a que Cyan le quite la información necesaria a ese hombre, él se lo diga a Evan por la mente y nosotros nos encargamos de todo-mencionó emocionado-Así de sencillo-

-Disculpen-la voz del demonio de ojos verdes interrumpió su conversación-Con ustedes, traída desde las lejanas tierras del Nuevo Mundo-rió ante esas palabras-La hermosa Lylium-enunció mientras hacia una reverencia.

La entrada del tocador se abrió lentamente, una muchacha salió del cuarto y con lentitud se aproximo al escritorio. Su extensa cabellera rojiza se mecía al copas de sus pasos, el flequillo ocultaba el lado derecho de su rostro, donde siempre llevaba su parche oscuro, y un lirio dorado con una tiara del mismo color, del cual caían pequeñas gemas violetas, lo adornaban a la perfección. Todos los presentes, pudieron vislumbrar en su vientre plano un tatuaje bastante peculiar, una mariposa en tonos celestes atrapada en una telaraña.

-Amo ¿Usted me mando a llamar?-preguntó mientras hacía cambiar el tono de su voz, a uno más femenino.

-Si querida ¿Estas preparada para todo?-indagó tomándola de la barbilla.

-Nací lista, amo, no lo decepcionaré además-se relamió los labios mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba su pierna-Estoy preparada para todo-en un rápido movimiento extrajo del interior de la prenda un cuchillo-Pobre del que se atreva a interferir-

-¡Cyan es tan linda de mujer!-Ethan lo sujetó entre sus brazos-Si Bocchan hubiera nacido mujer me volvería heterosexual-mencionó con burla.

-¡Ethan bájame!-bramó enfurecido y su mayordomo lo obedeció al instante-¿?-al momento de tocar el suelo se sorprendió por algo, el menor de los gemelos posó ambas manos en su busto falso-¿Qué se supone que haces?-

-Ja, ja, ja. ¡Es la única oportunidad que puedo sentir algo en el pecho de Bocchan!-exclamó felizmente-Además, esto es divertido-comenzó a jugar con los senos de mentira, estrujándolos o moviéndolos de un lado a otro, teniendo cuidado de no sacarlos del lugar.

-Lo lamento Cyan, pero no puedes matar a mi hermano, no todavía-sonrió ante el ceño fruncido del muchacho-Pero si gustas, luego puedes desquitarte con él-mencionó con burla-¿Todos listos? Porque el baile está por comenzar-

.

.

.

-Es aquí-se detuvieron frente a una gigantesca mansión de color blanco, para que nadie notara su presencia se ocultaron entre los arbustos más cercanos-Vaya, el dueño debe tener demasiado dinero-

-Es muy hermosa-enunció Alois mientras bajaba de los brazos de su mayordomo.

-¿Seguro que esa mujer no te ha mentido? Porque si me estoy muriendo de frio por tu culpa te matare-siseó enojado.

-No hay dudas de que es aquí, solo basta sentir el aroma que hay en el aire-respondió por su hermano-El perfume del incienso está impregnado en el ambiente-

-Muy bien no perdamos más tiempo-de un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la gabardina que cubría su cuerpo-Ustedes aguarden aquí, no hagan algo estúpido y yo les indicaré el momento de actuar-y comenzó a correr en dirección de la mansión.

-Esto será aburrido-se sentó en el suelo cruzándose de brazos-Ni siquiera tengo el consuelo de ver a Bocchan bailar-suspiró resignado.

-Tranquilo Ethan-miró de reojo a su gemelo-Sabes que si le pedimos a Cyan que nos baile, no tendrá problema de hacerlo. Ahora guarda silencio-

-¡OK!-exclamó sonriente, aguardando el momento para actuar.

Una hora aproximadamente había transcurrido desde que el conde Nightkerville, disfrazado de odalisca, había ingresado a la mansión, los demás esperaron pacientemente algún tipo de respuesta, sin embargo, aún no ocurría nada. En un modo de matar el tiempo, Ethan comenzó a dibujar en la tierra un paisaje, una cadena de montañas o eso parecía ser, el trazar una línea de más, perdió la paciencia y borró bruscamente su dibujo.

-¡Me estoy aburriendo!-refunfuño enojado.

-Ethan, si continuas molestando haré que Danna-sama te empale con Pan-

-Dile que sea de salvado por favor-replicó con burla-Así no engordo-

-Eres un-se detuvo abruptamente-Creo que ya es el momento-

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?-

-¿Textuales palabras?-su gemelo asintió-Dijo: "Ya he pasado la prueba más difícil, ahora es su turno de mover las piezas en este juego. No me decepcionen porque lo lamentaran luego"-

-Siempre tan amoroso Bocchan-se levantó de un salto-Debemos movernos rápido-

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a correr rumbo a la mansión, la noche fue un aliado fundamental en estos momentos, moviéndose con rapidez entre los árboles llegaron hasta los jardines principales, deteniéndose frente a uno de los ventanales. Evan desvió la mirada a su alrededor, buscando la manera de ingresar a la mansión, una sonrisa surcó su rostro ante su reciente idea.

-_¡Argenteoque cassiculus!_-musitó y lanzó hacia el balcón un fino hilo de telaraña, el cual se aseguró perfectamente en el barandal.

Sin soltar su cuerda casera, comenzó a correr y al tomar la velocidad adecuada saltó ágilmente, siendo elevando en el aire por unos instantes, al tocar uno de los murales de la gigantesca casa utilizó eso a su favor, gracias a ese impulso logro aterrizar perfectamente sobre el barandal. Al tocar la perilla del ventanal esta explotó ante la reciente disminución de la temperatura, y se adentro a la habitación.

-_"Son cuatro metros de altura, ¿Quieren que los ayude?"-_le preguntó a su gemelo.

-"_Creo que no sería mala idea, es mucho trabajo y uno de estos humano comenzó a enojarse por tu reciente abandono"-_pensó divertido.

Evan rió por lo bajo, colocó sobre el suelo una rodilla y ambas manos las junto contra su pecho, el sello de su hombro apareció repentinamente emitiendo su peculiar luz, además de manifestarse en el suelo también.

-_Vallis lunaris luminaria-_murmuró mientras la marca del suelo y la de su hombro, comenzaban a brillar a la par-Ahora a lo que realmente queremos-enunció con una sonrisa al sentir la presencia de los demás.

-Ne ¿Y ahora por donde?-

-Esperen un momento-cerró sus ojos por un momento, en busca de lo que necesitaban-Creo que ya lo tengo, necesitamos buscar en tres lugares. El estudio, y las dos habitaciones que siempre frecuenta el amo de la mansión, para llevar a sus concubinas-mencionó seriamente-Las tres habitaciones se encuentran en el piso superior-

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos!-antes de que pudiera continuar, su gemelo lo tomó de la muñeca.

-No podremos movernos vestidos así-

-¿Entonces debo andar desnudo?-Evan suspiró con cansancio.

-Síganme-ultimó mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a algún lugar.

No debió ser mucho lo que caminaron, ya que en doblaron hacia la izquierda en el próximo corredor hasta detenerse frente a una puerta.

-Es ahí-mencionó mientras abría la entrada de la habitación-Esperen aquí y no pregunten-los empujo a todos hacia el interior del cuarto y cerró la puerta, quedando él afuera.

-¡Evan llega a ser una broma tuya y lo lamentaras!-grito su hermano gemelo.

-Tranquilos-escucho a varias personas acercarse, perfecto, la cantidad que necesitaba-Esperen aquí-murmuró dirigiéndose hacia la multitud, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

-¡Un intruso!-

-¡Deténganlo!-

-¡No lo dejen escapar!-

-¿Qué está sucediendo afuera?-preguntó Alois en un murmullo.

Los ruidos de golpes y quejidos de dolor hicieron acto de presencia, hasta que de un momento a otro el silencio volvió a aparecer, hasta que una pequeña risa lo interrumpió. La puerta volvió a abrirse y Evan se encontraba en el marco de esta, sosteniendo entre sus manos varias ropas.

-Aquí tienen, ahora podremos movernos con más libertad-enunció mientras le entregaba a cada uno de ellos una muda de ropa.

A pesar de las numerosas quejas de su gemelo continuaron sin ninguna dificultad, además Evan terminaba silenciando a su hermano con un golpe en la nuca, utilizando el primer objeto que encontraba a mano. Aún no soltaba el bastón rojizo que halló en una esquina, y le sonreía divertido, como diciéndole "Si haces algo estúpido ya sabes donde terminará esto", y parece que Ethan comprendió ese mensaje.

-Me voy a resfriar por usar esto-al igual que todos, llevaba puesto un chaleco con el torso descubierto, un pantalón claro y unas botas de color oscuro-Además detesto el azul, yo soy más del celeste-murmuró enojado y un golpe en su cabeza lo silenció-¡Hey!-

-Cállate, porque la próxima será peor-siseó su gemelo.

-¡Oigan miren esto!-exclamó Alois emocionado, mientras se sentaba en el suelo cerca del barandal.

El salón principal se encontraba cubierto por finas telas de colores, todas ellas en tonos cálidos, el suelo se hallaba repleto por pétalos de rosas rojas, violetas y blancas, además de que algunos almohadones adornaban las esquinas y el perfume del incienso no desaparecía del lugar. Varios hombres estaban sentados sobre sillones de color vino, mientras eran alimentados por bellas mujeres, todas ellas vestidas de odaliscas, algunas reía y otras bailaban, sin embargo, no todas parecían felices; sino, asustadas.

-Mis queridos invitados, les agradezco que hayan concurrido a este modesto evento-enunció un hombre de piel morena y cabello oscuro-Y por esa razón, deseo que sean testigos de un evento increíble, un espectáculo incomparable-sonrió con diversión-Les presento a un bello lirio del desierto-

-¿Lirio del desierto? Creo que al final podremos ver a Cyan bailar-mencionó con una sonrisa.

La música comenzó a sonar lentamente, los invitados estaban emocionados por saber quién sería la estrella del show y ante todos ellos, una joven de cabellera rojiza y de majestuoso cuerpo salió de las cortinas rosadas. Caminó hasta el centro de la pista, bamboleando sus caderas de manera provocativa pero no vulgar y rió divertida cuando uno de esos hombres intentó tocarla.

Los movimientos de su baile comenzaron a ser suaves y fluidos, como si sintiera el baile en la sangre, sus brazos se movían con gracia y delicadeza pero no de manera llamativa, ya que deseaba que la atención fuera solo en sus caderas. Alteraba completamente la velocidad de sus movimientos, rápidos y lentos, su vientre y caderas, además su mirada color zafiro; con solo posar sus ojos en esa misteriosa bailarina, caerías en la tentación. Sus brazos serpenteaban como si acariciara el aire con ternura, sin embargo cambio bruscamente, convirtiéndose en movimientos rápidos, golpes de cadera y vibraciones en el vientre.

Los invitados se encontraban extasiados ante tal baile, esa odalisca sonreía con inocencia, como si no supiera realmente lo que hace, pero con solo observar atentamente su cuerpo, podías descartar esa idea. El fluir de sus caderas, sus piernas esbeltas que se movían con delicadeza, su cuerpo privilegiado, la sonrisa de dulzura en su rostro y el fuego de pasión en su mirar; solo verla debía de ser pecado.

-Ya recuerdo porque no le pido a Cyan que me baile-aseveró sin despegar su mirada de la odalisca-Me dan ganas de violarlo-

-Comparto el sentimiento-aseveró su hermano.

-Y yo-los gemelos lo miraron sorprendido-¿Qué? Cyan baila muy bien-murmuró Alois, desviando la mirada.

-Cada día me caes mejor-mencionó mientras le revolvía el cabello-Hay que continuar con lo de antes-aseveró mientras se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a caminar por los corredores, seguido por el resto.

Parecía que todos se encontraban embelesados por el baile de Cyan, lo que les facilito a ellos ingresar hasta el estudio del dueño de la mansión. Cada uno comenzó a buscar algo en particular, lo que pudiera ayudarles en su misión, sean papeles, contratos, instrucciones por escrito.

-¡Miren esto!-exclamó Alois mientras tomaba entre sus brazos un libro desgastado-Parece antiguo-

-En su escritorio solo hay contratos sin firmar-inspeccionó cada una de las hojas-No hay nada que nos pueda servir-replicó molesto y tirando de un manotazo todos los papeles.

Antes de que pudieran continuar su búsqueda en otra habitación, la entrada se abrió abruptamente y varios hombres ingresaron, cada uno de ellos sosteniendo entre sus manos revólveres. Ciel y Alois fueron protegidos por sus mayordomos, mientras que Ethan y Evan se situaron delante de todos evitando que puedan acercarse a los cuatro.

-Creyeron que se saldrían con la suya-uno de los sujetos quitó el seguro a su arma, sin dejar de apuntar al pequeño grupo.

-Acabemos con ellos-

-Estamos en problemas-murmuró Evan, adoptando una posición de defensa.

-¡Oh my good! ¿Qué es eso?-señaló hacia una de las paredes y todos los presentes miraron en aquella dirección-¡Ja! Los hice mirar-exclamó Ethan felizmente.

-Mátenlo a él primero-ordenó el que parecía ser el jefe.

El menor de los gemelos tragó saliva nervioso, Evan soltó un pequeño suspiro y tronó sus dedos, antes de que alguno de esos hombres parpadeara, él ya había noqueado con un puñetazo a dos de ellos. Esquivando cada uno de los golpes terminó desarmando a todos ellos, haciendo que algunos se golpeen entre sí o disparen al aire; al terminar con el último de ellos se limpió las manos, como si estuviera deshaciéndose de la mugre.

-Hay que irnos antes de que esto empeoré-mencionó cortante-Pero antes-le propinó un pequeño golpe a su gemelo, quien exclamo de dolor-Por cierto, uno de estos sujetos se asustó al ver que teníamos ese libro-señaló el objeto entre los brazos del muchacho-Parece ser que esconde algo importante-varios gritos resonaron de repente.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-salió rápidamente de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el salón principal, ignorando el pedido de su mayordomo. Se detuvo abruptamente cerca del barandal-¿Pero qué?-

Las telas fueron desgarradas completamente, algunos hombres se hallaban en los suelos inconscientes, las muchachas comenzaron a correr rumbo a la salida, muchas de ellas gritaban emocionadas y agradecían a la odalisca de traje azul, quien se encontraba junto al cuerpo del anfitrión, sosteniendo en su mano derecha la oz gris. Por alguna razón su cuerpo se movió por sí solo y descendió por las escaleras, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con algún objeto, caminó hacia Cyan deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia.

-Sabes, el alma de este hombre era un asco-mencionó de repente-Creo que me arrepiento de haberla tomado, sin embargo, no pude controlarme, cuando él quiso tocarme yo-afianzó su agarre en la guaraña-Yo no pude controlarme, Ciel, no pude-se dio media vuelta, sorprendiendo al noble-¿Te da miedo no?-

-Yo…-su mirada azul no se despegó del rostro de Cyan, ya que toda su boca se encontraba cubierta por sangre.

-Me veré igual a ti, pero siempre seremos diferentes-enunció con una sonrisa-Es hora de irnos-ordenó mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida.

El conde Phantomhive solo pudo contemplarlo en silencio, aún sin comprender esa sensación de dolor en su pecho, una y otra vez, siempre estando presente en él, solo apareciendo cuando veía a los ojos a Cyan. Pero, ahora, no sabía que pensar.

-Bocchan-la voz de su mayordomo lo quitó de sus pensamientos, e ignorándolo por completo se dirigió hacia la salida. Seguido de cerca por los demás.

Al estar fuera de la mansión, Cyan admiró en silencio la gigantesca construcción, repudiando con todo su ser cada uno de los momentos que vivió en ella y deseando que estos recuerdos desaparezcan. Sintió a Evan acariciarle el cabello, y sonrió por ello.

-¡Miren a quien encontré!-exclamó Ethan acercándoseles-Miriam estará feliz de verla, además pudimos rescatar a una de las chicas desaparecidas-la muchacha recostada en su espalda tenía el rostro oculto tras su cabello negro y el velo del mismo color de su traje, rosado.

-Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella en la fiesta-mencionó con calma-Hay que curar la herida de su tobillo y llamar a las autoridades, además de a esa mujer que conociste Ethan-una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro-Ahora que recuerdo, ella escapó antes de que yo atacara a ese bastardo ¿Dónde la encontraste?-

-Ella estaba encerrada cerca de la caldera y no tuve otra opción que quemar la puerta para ingresar, si la hubieran visto temblaba de miedo y al verme se desmayo-sonrió al recordarlo.

-¡Espera un momento! Si ella se encontraba cerca de la caldera y tu quemaste la puerta, ¿Te aseguraste de apagar el fuego?-cuestionó su gemelo.

-¿Eh? No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Ethan piensa un segundo, un lugar donde hay carbón, el carbón cambia al contacto con el fuego aumentando la llama ¿Qué resultado nos da?-

-No tienes de que preocuparte Evan, mientras tu hermano no haya hecho una imprudencia extra esta todo en orden ¿Verdad Ethan?-sonrió divertido, sin embargo no duró demasiado.

-Uhhh...Creo que hice algo malo-murmuró.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

El sonido de una fuerte explosión hizo acto de presencia y el viento generado por ella los empujo a todos contra el suelo, observando cómo fuego se propagaba alrededor de la gigantesca casa, destruyendo todo a su paso. El sonido del incendio era lo único que se escuchaba, hasta que Cyan se encargó de acabarlo.

-Ethan, no te lo tomes a mal, pero eres más un daño que una ayuda-mencionó mientras se limpiaba la tierra de la ropa.

-¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?-cuestionó levantándose ágilmente.

-¿Por qué todavía estas con nosotros y no me he desecho de ti por inútil?-busco sus gafas las cuales se hallaban en el suelo-Tsk, me las pagaras por esto Ethan-las lanzó al aire al ver que sus cristales estaban rotos.

-Ya Evan, no ha sido para tanto-de un tirón se quitó la peluca rojiza-Nos podemos ir, tanto baile me ha dado hambre-enunció de repente-Me gustaría comer algo dulce antes de dormir-

-Lo que usted desee Danna-sama-respondió sonriente, mientras que su gemelo también sonrió.

-¡Cyan!-se hacho a correr hasta donde se hallaba el noble y le tomó de la mano-¡Has bailado de manera increíble!-el conde de mirada azul rió ante su entusiasmo-Cyan-sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse-¿Algún día podrías bailar para mí?-preguntó en un suave murmullo.

-Sera un honor que disfrutes de mi baile Alois-respondió con dulzura.

-¡También quiero ver el baile de Bocchan!-exclamó de repente-Y me gustaría comer uno de sus dulces mientras veo el espectáculo-

-Claro, pero debes decirme que quieres que te cocine-

-¡Sí! ¡Bocchan nos cocinará!-

Cyan rió ante sus palabras y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mansión Phantomhive, sin soltar la mano del conde en ningún momento y escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras. Sin embargo, desvió su mirada hacia atrás al sentirse observado, encontrándose con un bello orbe color zafiro, igual al suyo y no pudo evitar sonreírle al dueño, aunque sintiera que ese pequeño gesto no era suficiente para expresar lo que sentía, pero por el momento bastaba.

.

.

.

-Tsk, esto es un desastre-aseveró una voz masculina admirando lo que alguna vez fue una mansión. Ahora, solo es una pila de escombros y cenizas.

-Mi señor, me ha mandado a llamar-

-Si querida-se acercó hacia ella y le sujetó el rostro con las manos-Se que confiar en varios humanos es una estupidez, al igual que los de mi misma especie, pero-rosó con ternura sus mejillas-Creo que romperé ciertas reglas-sonrió con burla-Ahora es tu momento de aparecer en escena-

-No se preocupe amo, no lo decepcionaré-

-Eso mismo dijo Zephira y ambos sabemos cómo terminó su papel en esta obra-

-Pero yo soy diferente a ella amo-recostó la cabeza contra su pecho-Le demostraré que podre conseguir a la mariposa, antes de que ella comience a volar-

-Mientras más intentes acercártele, ella encontrará la manera de escapar-

-Confié, aunque ello pueda llevar a un desenlace trágico-

-Muy bien-la soltó de manera brusca-Ahora desaparece de mi vista-el demonio femenino hizo una reverencia y desapareció del lugar-Te tendré entre mis manos, como cuando eras un recién nacido y te arranque de los brazos de tu madre-mencionó con cierto dejo de burla en su voz.

* * *

uff...si que es largo...(Creo que aveces me excedo un poco ¬¬)

En cuanto a la imagen...Pense en dibujarla,además, si Ciel y Alois se vistieron de mujer (en el capitulo correspondiente de cada temporada), ¿Por que no Cyan?

(Además se ve mas linda que ellos dos n.n)

Bueno eso es todo por ahora...publicaré el siguiente capitulo cuando tenga que pasar...

¡Nos vemos en la proxima!...


	9. Capitulo VIII

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan todos por ahí?...

Tarde demasiado en subir este maldito capitulo (si quieren quejarse con alguien haganlo con mi internet...que se iba y me abandonaba...T-T)...¡Pero estoy aquí! Luego de mucho tiempo...¬¬...Sé que tenia otra cosa para decir,pero me olvidé...Larguete el capi...bueno pero no podia dejar de escribir...

La parte de siempre...Como ya saben:

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su correspondiente autor...

Solo son mis esos adorables gemelos y Cyan...además de todo el misterio que los envuelve... (se escucha de fondo musica misteriosa...ahora no se me ocurre ningún ejemplo...¬¬)

¡Ya lo recordé!...

Muchas gracias por tu comentario **BlackButterfly34**... (aunque siendo honesta...como que al principio me quede... O.O... porque no entendí si decias que el fic era horrible y yo escribia mal, o que tu escribias horrible o las dos escribiamos horrible...XD... ),en fin...¡Espero que te guste!, ¡Ya que es para tí!...

¡Que disfruten este capi que tanto me gusto escribir!...

* * *

-Veo que al fin ha llegado el momento Bocchan, después de tanto tiempo a su servicio-una sonrisa surcó en su pulcro rostro-Ahora podré ver lo que me deparará el destino con respecto a esta batalla, además comprobar por mi mismo todas sus habilidades-

-Tienes razón-mencionó sonriente-Veamos cuáles son tus talentos-

-¿Está preparado?-

-Más que nunca-

-1, 2, 3-enunciaron a coro.

Y soltando un grito de guerra comenzaron su esperada batalla….

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!-

O eso parecía.

-¡Sí! ¡Gane!-exclamó felizmente y comenzando a saltar por la emoción.

-No puedo creer que hayas perdido en este juego Ethan-mencionó burlón su hermano gemelo.

-¡TÚ GUARDA SILENCIO!-bramó enfurecido-¡No es justo!-lloriqueó-¡Bocchan ha hecho trampa!-

-O quizá tú eres un mal jugador hermanito-

-Si continuas hablando Evan ¡Te despedazaré como mis propias manos y bailare ante tus cenizas!-

-Mira, estoy temblando de miedo-mencionó con sarcasmo mientras sigilosamente se le acercaba.

-Evan, no te atrevas-siseó retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¿Ahora no eres tan malo como antes, verdad?-

Ethan pretendió escaparse, sin embargo, no pareció percatarse de que ya había llegado al extremo de la habitación y al momento de que su espalda chocó contra la pared temió por su vida, ya que su gemelo lo acorraló al instante, dejándolo sin escapatoria. El demonio de ojos verdes sonrió divertido, sacó su revólver favorito para apuntarle entremedio de los ojos y quitando suavemente el seguro vio a su hermano temblar.

-Evan, ya basta-al escuchar la voz de su amo se detuvo.

-Como lo ordene Danna-sama-enunció para luego soltar el gatillo y guardar su arma.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A APUNTARLE A TU HERMANO!?-bramó al recuperarse del shock.

-Te lo has merecido-respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Esa es una excusa barata!-

-Ya cállate, me das un dolor de cabeza-

-¡Ni creas que te perdonaré esto!-

-Guarden silencio los dos-tomó asiento en la gigantesca cama-Sus peleas ya me tienen arto-su mirada se posó en el ventanal.

-Ne Bocchan ¿No iremos a hablar con los demás?-indagó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-El día está precioso-mencionó en un murmullo, obviando la pregunta de su funcionario-El cielo despejado y el sol brillando en todo su esplendor-

Evan no tardó demasiado en comprender hacia donde se dirigía su amo y con leer sus pensamientos, todas sus expectativas fueron correctas, sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio esperando que el noble diera le noticia. Caso contrario era el de Ethan, quien ante el repentino silencio de Cyan comenzó a picarle la mejilla, sin tener la intensión de detenerse.

-Ethan deja de molestarme-él no de detuvo-¿Sabes dónde te voy a meter ese puto dedo?-

-Ahh…Bocchan es un pervertido-mencionó sonriente.

-Yo solo estaba por decir que te lo metería en el bolsillo ¿En qué otro lugar estuviste pensando?-sonrió de manera burlona-En todo caso tú serías el pervertido-Ethan bufó ante esas palabras.

-Ganaste por esta vez-murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

-Con tal de no admitir la derrota-sacó su pequeño reloj de bolsillo-Creo que es hora de reunirnos con los demás-mencionó con una sonrisa-Los cuatro están impacientes, aunque dos de ellos no quieran demostrarlo-

-¡Ok!-se levanto de la cama dando un salto.

-Ethan llévame hasta el estudio-

-¿Por qué? Si lo que más odia Bocchan es ser una carga o que lo traten como un inútil-aseveró desconcertado.

-Porque perdiste-respondió sin más-Ahora deja de hablar y cárgame-cuando el demonio ojiceleste se le acercó, el conde se alejó-De esa manera no-

-¿Uh?-inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados-¿Cyan?-parpadeó varias veces.

-Pareces un gatito Ethan-mencionó su gemelo.

-¿Entonces como lo llevo?-

Cyan no respondió a esa pregunta, si no que solo sonrió con aires burlones desconcertando más a Ethan, quien continuaba observando fijamente, Evan no se deshizo de su sonrisa y rió por lo bajo, al haber visto lo que estaría por suceder.

.

.

.

Sus dedos tamboreaban contra el escritorio sin tener la intensión de detenerse, era una manera de liberarse de la molestia que abarcaba su ser, un pequeño bufido escapó de sus labios y mantuvo la mirada fija en la puerta, esperando que esa persona apareciera por ella. Sin embargo no sucedió nada de eso, por lo que continuó con su método para liberar el enojo.

-¿Siempre será de esta manera?-bruscamente tomó el informe que estaba cerca suyo-¿Acaso no entiende el concepto de la puntualidad?-refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-Bocchan ¿Desea que los vaya a llamar?-preguntó con un sonrisa su fiel mayordomo, divertido por el berrinche de su amo.

-¡Oh vamos Cielly!-rió de manera encantadora-No seas tan estricto con Cyan, estoy seguro que vendrá pronto-enunció mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban un poco.

-No me hables-ultimó cortante mientras lanzaba el informe para luego cruzarse de brazos-Si no aparece por esa puerta en los próximos segundos yo-un suave golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió-Adelante-

-Lamentamos la tardanza-enunció mientras ingresaba a la habitación, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un libro-Espero que puedan disculparnos por nuestro pequeño error-

-Tsk. Creí que no vendrían-aseveró molesto.

-Perderíamos el tiempo si le informo el motivo de nuestra tardanza, además de ser algo innecesario, ya que, a usted no le debemos algún tipo de explicación-se acomodó suavemente las gafas, consciente de los pensamientos hostiles del noble.

-Evan-desvió su mirada en dirección al otro conde-¿Dónde se encuentra Cyan?-

-Si ellos están-se detuvo al descubrir que su gemelo no estaba en el estudio y suspiró-Pensé que venía detrás de mí, pero veo que me equivoque-frunció levemente el ceño-_"Ethan, sino apareces aquí, haré que lamentes el haber salido del escroto de nuestro padre"-_

-¡Good morning!-exclamó el menor de los gemelos-Lamento haber llegado tarde, pero, ahora tengo un peso extra-sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de los demás, excepto la de su hermano, quien desde un principio estaba al tanto de la situación-_"Eres muy cruel conmigo, hermanito"-_

-¿Cyan?-Alois parpadeó repetidas veces, con la intención de comprobar si lo que veía era cierto.

Ethan se situó en el centro de la habitación sin deshacerse de la sonrisa en su rostro, no había nada fuera de lo normal, salvo el hecho de que él sostenía los tobillos de alguien entre sus hombros, y lo más probable sería que fuera Cyan; unas botas negras con un bordes azul y plateado, además de una calza color gris, era lo único que podía verse. El gemelo menor dio media vuelta, mostrando al joven Nightkerville colgado de él.

-¡Buenos días a todos!-saludó cordialmente, su frente estaba descubierta y podía apreciarse mejor su parche azul.

-¿Cyan? ¿Por qué estas así?-

-Ethan perdió una apuesta y tenía que traerme hasta aquí de esta manera-enunció entre risas-Pero tardamos ya que él a cada instante saltaba-escuchó la risa de su mayordomo.

-Es divertido de hacerlo-mencionó mientras deba otro salto, causando que el cuerpo del conde se sacudiera en el proceso. Aunque él no parecía estar molesto por ello, sino que se divertía.

-Ethan bájalo, harás que se maree-

-Pero es divertido-en un rápido movimiento soltó los tobillos del muchacho, pero antes de que este cayera al suelo, el demonio giro sobre sí mismo para estar de frente a los demás y sujetar del mismo lugar a su amo-¡Ja! ¡Mira esto!-y comenzó a sacudirlo de arriba abajo.

-¡E-Etha-than!-exclamó mientras se reía y algunos de sus objetos se estrellaron contra el suelo.

-¿Cómo puedes guardar tantas cosas en poca ropa?-cuestionó al observar lo que había. Dos cuchillos de mango rojo, una fina daga plateada, un cartucho de dinamita, una bolsita con monedas y -¡Espera un momento! ¿Esas son pastillas?-

-_"No creo que sean drogas de uso personal Ethan_, _sabes muy bien que Cyan no podía traer de esas cosas aquí"-_escuchó la suave voz de su hermano-_"Y si lo hizo, te culpo a ti, porque tú tenías que vigilar lo que guardaba en su equipaje"-_

-Ne Bocchan ¿Qué es eso?-inquirió dejándolo de sacudir y señalando las pastillas blancas.

-S-Son benzo-zodiacepi-pinas-respondió e intento recuperar el aliento.

El demonio ojiceleste lo escuchó claramente, sin embargo no conocía su significado, por lo que de manera rápida desvió la mirada hacía su hermano mayor, quien comprendió la pregunta silenciosa.

-Es un tipo de droga con efectos hipnóticos, ansiolíticos y relajantes, ya que es un depresor del sistema nervioso-respondió tranquilo-En pocas palabras, son somníferos-

-¿Somníferos? ¿Bocchan no puede dormir por las noches?-lo sujeto de una sola pierna.

-No son para mí-enunció ya calmado-Si existe la posibilidad de que tenga que usarlos, no dudare en hacerlo, además hay que estar preparado para todo-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-No tiene nada de malo que tenga esas cosas-

-Pero, ¿Por qué querrías dormir a una persona? Es más divertido si la noqueas con un buen golpe-continuó sosteniendo al muchacho por el tobillo-Además, drogar a las personas es aburrido-una sonrisa surcó en su rostro-Aunque depende a quien-

-Eso no importa-sonrió de repente-Ja están todos de cabeza. Vaya, conde Phantomhive, incluso estando dado vuelta usted es pequeñito-la sonrisa en su rostro creció al ver que el noble se había tensado en su asiento-Ethan ¿Me puedes bajar? Porque la sangre se está acumulado en mi cabeza y si muero por un coagulo cerebral, encontraré la manera de escapar del infierno y te mataré-

-¿Por qué siempre asumes que iras al infierno?-preguntó al momento de dejarlo sobre el suelo.

-Por que no quiero hacer un voto de castidad para toda la eternidad-intentó dar un paso, pero su cuerpo se inclinó hacia su derecha-Uff…Estoy mareado-de pronto sintió que era sujetado por la cadera-¿Uh? ¿Evan?-

-Sera mejor que se siente por un momento-lo tomó en brazos cuidadosamente para dirigirse a uno de los sillones y dejarlo sobre el-Incline levemente la cabeza-Cyan lo obedeció al instante.

-¿Esto no empeora las nauseas que tengo?-

-Técnicamente no, mientras se relaje y no piense en ello estará bien-acarició con ternura sus cabellos negro azulado-Iré a prepararle un té de manzanilla-

-¿Eso no la hará vomitar?-inquirió con curiosidad su gemelo.

-En realidad, calmará un poco sus nauseas, pero la situación empeorará sino se tranquiliza y respira calmadamente. Solo es un mareo por un fuerte movimiento, nada de qué alarmarse-respondió y luego se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-¿Te sientes mejor Cyan?-Alois se arrodilló en el suelo, delante del noble.

-Me siento como la mierda-refunfuñó por lo bajo y después miró de manera fulminante a su sirviente.

-¡A no! No me culpes por eso, tú quisiste que te trajera de esa manera-

-¡Si pero yo no te pedí que me sacudieras a tu antojo!-bramó enfurecido y sintió una punzada en el estomago-¡Ah! Me voy a morir-

-No seas dramático, haber-Ethan se le acercó y lo sujetó por debajo de los brazos-Mmmm-lo inspeccionó rápidamente-No tienes nada, no seas un bebe llorón-mencionó con una sonrisa.

-Desearía que en este momento viniera de repente el vomito y te bautizara la cara con eso-enunció por lo bajo.

-Además de enano, sucio-aseveró mientras soltaba su cuerpo y él caía el suelo sentado.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!-agarró su corbata azul con fuerza, oprimiéndole el cuello-¡¿Acaso eres idiota o te pagan para eso?!-

-En ese caso, tendría que tener un aumento de sueldo-

-¡MUERETE!-

-Ya lo hice, no esperen, creó que no, o nací muerto-dio unos golpecitos a su barbilla-Si nací muerto ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

-Eres una pérdida de mi tiempo-enunció entre suspiros y se percató de que el gemelo mayor ingresaba a la habitación-Ya es tarde Evan, se me pasaron las nauseas-

-Eso lo sé-le entregó la taza que tenía en sus manos-Es agua, creo que sería conveniente tomar un poco, luego de gritarle de esa manera a mi hermano-lo miró de reojo-No preguntaré lo que está pensando, es más, no quiero saberlo-

-Por cierto Phantomhive, ¿Qué iba a decir antes de que Evan entrará aquí?-

-Se supone que estamos trabajando juntos, la puntualidad es esencial para ello y tú, vienes aquí cuando quieres-ultimó despectivamente.

-¡Ah! ¿Era eso?-dio un pequeño sorbo-Como si me importará saberlo-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Te perdono, pero eres muy molesto-le sonrió divertido-Mira, ustedes me necesitan no yo a ustedes, por lo que las reglas del juego las dicto yo. Y si quiero venir unos minutos después del tiempo acordado lo haré-

-No fueron unos minutos, si no una hora-siseó Ciel enfurecido.

-¿Y se supone que eso es mucho tiempo? Ni que perder una hora de su vida mortal fuera un crimen-replicó mordazmente-Además, dicen por ahí, que se pierde el tiempo cuando uno se divierte y estar aquí es aburrido-dejó la taza en el escritorio-No debe olvidar el detalle, que yo-se señaló a sí mismo-Tengo algo que se llama "vida", no como usted que lo único que prioriza por sobre las cosas es, si la reina se rompió un uña o si se le perdió uno de sus tantos collares de gemas-

-¡No te permito que me hables de esa manera! ¡Ni que le faltes el respeto a su Majestad!-ultimó en un grito, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

-Si quisiera faltarle el respeto, diría otras cosas-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-¿Cómo lo haces Ciel? ¿Cómo haces para proteger a alguien que te está utilizando a su antojo?-

-Yo no soy pieza de nadie-

-Oh si lo eres, la defiendes como si ella haría lo mismo por ti, pero todos aquí sabemos que no lo hará-sonrió descaradamente-Quieres seguir engañándote, hazlo, no es mi problema-

-Si soy una pieza, tú también lo eres. Tú le sirves al igual que yo-ultimó cortante.

-Lo mío es cuestión de honor, le di mi palabra de que la ayudaría en lo que quisiese, a cambio de que protegiera a la persona que más amo-Alois se tensó al escuchar esas últimas palabras-¿Tú porque lo haces?-

-Por honor a mi familia-respondió sin más.

-Respuesta incorrecta-negó suavemente con la cabeza-No es por esa razón, estoy seguro-

-No me conoces como para saber lo que pienso-

-Y no me molestaré en hacerlo-la tristeza se vio reflejada en su mirada azul-Cuando conozcas realmente la realidad en la que vives, continuaremos con esta conversación-

-Danna-sama-desvió su mirada hacia el mayor de los gemelos-La hora se acerca-fue lo único que dijo.

-Es verdad-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-No he venido hasta aquí para discutir con usted conde. El día está precioso ¿Qué les parece comenzar con el entrenamiento?-

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no puedo perder el tiempo-respondió Ciel.

-No le he preguntado Phantomhive, ya que no será usted el que entrene, sino Sebastián y Claude-sonrió divertido-¿Les parece bien entrenar ahora?-

Ambos demonios miraron a sus correspondientes amos, esperando que se opusieran ante el pedido del Earl Nightkerville, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos pareció responder.

-Por el amor de dios ¿Acaso también les preguntan si pueden respirar? ¿No están un poco grandecitos para eso?-refunfuño cruzándose de brazos-Además esto es en beneficio para ustedes, no para ellos, por primera vez respondan por si mismos-se aproximó hacia los demonios-Haber ¿Quieren entrenar sí o no?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido y posando las manos sobre sus caderas.

-Pienso que no habrá problema-aseveró Sebastián, esperando a que su amo dijera lo contrario.

Claude prefirió guardar silencio y asentir con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por el mayordomo ojirojo.

-Perfecto-aplaudió en señal de triunfo-Muy bien chicos-les sonrió a sus sirvientes-¡Es hora de jugar!-

-¡_YES! ¡Its time to play!-_exclamó alegremente-¡Iré a preparar el escenario!-tomó la muñeca de su gemelo para arrastrarlo hacia la puerta-¡Ven Evan!-

-¡Suéltame en este momento!-sin embargo su hermano lo ignoró y continuó corriendo llevándolo consigo a quien sabe dónde.

-Esos dos-sin que se percatara, una tierna sonrisa surcó en su rostro y no despegó la mirada de la puerta.

Pero el conde Trancy si observó esa expresión, tan llena de cariño y amor, ¿Por qué Cyan tenía esos sentimientos? ¿Acaso amaba a sus sirvientes? ¿Por qué no lo amaba de esa manera a él?; muchos sentimientos incomprensible surgieron dentro suyo. Claude era consciente de las emociones de su amo, sin embargo, como de costumbre prefirió ignorarlo.

-Alois-escuchar la voz del noble lo sacó de sus pensamientos-¿Vamos juntos?-preguntó mientras estiraba su mano derecha hacia él.

El muchacho de melena rubia lo observó por un momento, hubo una opresión en su pecho al ver que esa mirada no estaba, esos sentimientos que anhelaba no estaban, pero, no le importaba; solo deseaba estar a su lado. Lentamente tomó su mano para luego darle un pequeño apretón, Cyan sonrió ante ello causando que sus mejillas se sonrosaran levemente. Tal vez era egoísta su deseo, pero ya no importaba, no ahora.

-¿Listo?-el conde de ojos claros asintió y Cyan comenzó a caminar sin soltarse de él.

Los demás a pesar de sus dudas accedieron a ese entrenamiento, sin embargo, coincidían en que no era necesario, además de ser una pérdida de valioso tiempo. Pero, ellos no se imaginaban lo que estaría por suceder.

.

.

.

-Alois, si quieres también puedo entrenarte a ti-

-Eh, no creó que sea necesario-aseveró al recordar la batalla anterior en el bosque.

-Es bueno que sepas defesa personal, no servirá para protegerte de un demonio, pero puedes noquear a un humano-mencionó mientras daba un pequeño apretón a su mano y sonreía de manera encantadora-¡Oye Phantomhive!-el conde lo miró con el ceño fruncido-¿Por qué esa cara de perro?-soltó un pequeña carcajada-Eso fue inconscientemente-anunció entre risas-¿No quieres que te enseñe a pelear?-

-No gracias-respondió cortante.

-Eres aburrido y-se detuvo abruptamente desviando su mirada hacia atrás.

Al ver que el conde Nightkerville se detuvo, Ciel imitó su acción algo desconcertado pero antes de que dijera algo, vio que su mayordomo sujetaba un objeto entre sus dedos antes de que este lo tocara.

-Parece que esto estaba en el techo-

-¿Qué es eso?-Cyan se le aproximó-Permítemelo un momento Sebastián-el demonio asintió-Pero…si es una de mis dagas-murmuró mientras sostenía el pequeño cuchillo con mango oscuro.

-La pregunta es ¿Cómo llegó esta ahí?-levantó su mirada color oro-Hay un pequeño orificio en el techo-

-Ethan ¿Esto es lo que entiendes por "preparar las cosas para el entrenamiento"?-refunfuñó por lo bajo y luego suspiró-Supongo que deberé arreglar esto-

El noble retrocedió algunos pasos y luego comenzó a correr velozmente en dirección a la pared, antes de rozarse con ella dio un doble salto mortal y utilizando el impulso de su acrobacia rebotó en el paredón, para después saltar hacia el otro; así sucesivamente hasta llegar el techo e incrustar las uñas en él para sujetarse.

-Vaya, no es tan profunda la abertura-murmuró y luego desvió la mirada hacia abajo-Si me esperan unos segundos, terminare con esto-la sonrisa en su rostro no tardó en aparecer-Pero si gustan pueden irse y los alcanzaré-

-Cyan-aunque sabía que él era mitad demonio, no podía evitar preocuparse-¡Cyan ten cuidado!-suplicó Alois, sujetándose de las manos contra su pecho y sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón.

Ciel no pudo decir palabra alguna, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar y en ningún instante aparto la mirada del conde trepado al techo, porque lo sentía una vez más, esa sensación en su pecho, sentía que debía cerciorarse de que Cyan estuviera a salvo. Sebastián pudo percibir la preocupación de su amo, y deseaba conocer el porqué de ello, ya que no era esta la primera vez; lo mismo sucedió en el baile de mascaras, en el bosque e inclusive los momentos en que lo ve a ese muchacho. No podía simplemente ignorar ese hecho, además, a él le ocurría lo mismo estando cerca de esos demonios gemelos.

-_Removet fatis data, et super fama erat retro redit tempus infinitum vitanes errorem-_recitó mientras tapaba con su mano el agujero.

Lentamente, las dos partes separadas volvieron a juntarse mientras eran bañados por una suave luz blanca, pero solo duró unos instantes, ya que al ver su tarea terminada se detuvo y sonrió de manera encantadora. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios, ya que no tendría que asesinar a su mayordomo, o al menos por ahora.

-¡Problema resuelto!-exclamó alegremente y su agarre se deshizo, haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás en el aire.

De manera instintiva, Claude se adelantó algunos pasos con los brazos extendidos para sujetar el cuerpo del noble, atrapándolo antes de que tocara el suelo. Cyan levantó la mirada encontrándose con dos bellos orbes color oro.

-Gracias por atraparme-enunció por lo bajo sintiendo sus mejillas arder y al corazón latir con rapidez.

Antes de que el demonio de ojos dorados dijera alguna palabra, una repentina acción lo descolocó por completo; en su mejilla derecha, sintió como los labios del noble se posaban delicadamente sobre aquella zona, casi convirtiéndose en un suave rose, para luego desaparecer. Su mirada amatista se posó fijamente en ese majestuoso zafiro, el cual irradiaba sentimientos puros e inocentes, inclusive, escondían secretos en su interior, secretos que debía conocer a como dé lugar.

-¿Cyan?-escuchar en ese momento a su amo hizo que en su interior apareciera el repentino deseo de asesinarlo, deshacerse de ese mocoso de cualquier manera.

-Claude ¿Podrías bajarme?-bajó la vista avergonzado-Bueno, a mi no me molesta ser cargado por _ti,_ pero perdemos tiempo de esta manera y no creo que eso sea bueno-una sonrisa surcó su rostro-Cuando quieras tenerme en tus brazos, me avisas y listo-mencionó con burla mientras se separaba del demonio-¡Vamos rápido que estar aquí es aburrido!-tomó la mano del conde Trancy y comenzó a caminar una vez más.

Solo por un breve instante, Alois observó por sobre el hombro a su mayordomo, lanzándole una mirada fulminante y demostrándole de esa manera el repentino odio que sentía por él; ¿Cómo se atrevía ese demonio en tocar a SU amado Cyan? .Al notar aquella acción Claude no pudo evitar divertirse ¿Un simple humano desafiándolo?, pero este caso era diferente, después de todo es su amo y le debía lealtad por sobre todas las cosas, sin embargo ¿Un poco de sana competencia no le haría daño, no?

.

.

.

-Esto está muy tranquilo-enunció mientras abría las puertas que conducía al jardín.

-¡Ethan no corras con cuchillos en los brazos!-

-¡La frase correcta es "no corras con tijeras en la mano"!-

-¡Vuelve aquí idiota!-

-¡Ven y atrápame primero!-

Cyan se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras comenzaba a insultar por lo bajo a sus sirvientes, en ese preciso instante deseó asesinarlos lenta y dolorosamente, con tal de deshacerse de ellos. Mentalmente contó hasta diez en un vago intento de calmarse, pero como lo esperaba, no le sirvió de mucho.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen esos dos?-demandó enojado-Los voy a matar-siseó en un murmullo.

Ethan corría por todo el jardín de la mansión sosteniendo todo tipo de armas blancas y riendo divertido, mientras que Evan lo seguía de cerca frunciendo el ceño, intentando sin éxito atrapar a su hermano menor. Prácticamente, podían escucharse a la perfección cada uno de los gritos y eso molestaba al conde Nightkerville.

-¡Bocchan!-Ethan sonrió alegremente y cuando pretendió acercársele, su hermano apareció de repente golpeándolo en la espalda con una patada, enviándolo hacia el suelo.

-Es bueno ver que han podido venir-se sacudió las manos, quitándose el polvo inexistente-Me disculpo por el alboroto generado por mi gemelo-enunció con calma mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

-Mhmp-

-¿Ethan?-desvió la mirada hacia su hermano-¿Qué has dicho?-el menor de los Willson se sentó en el suelo rápidamente, todos los cuchillos en sus brazos cayeron y pequeños rasguños se formaron en su rostro.

-Dije que te odio-aseveró y se limpió la sangre del labio inferior.

-Ah, era eso, como si me importara-

-¿Van a continuar peleando como siempre o piensan actuar maduramente?-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-Y no Ethan, no eres una fruta, eso me quedó claro-

-Se supone que yo diga el chiste ese-hizo un mohín-Eres aburrido-

-Guarda silencio Ethan-su gemelo lo miró de manera fulminante-Síganme por favor-

Evan los guió hasta unos muebles de jardín color dorado y repleto de sofisticados detalles góticos, cubiertos por todo tipo de dulces, tazas y platos de porcelana fina, la bajilla en todo su esplendor, etc. Tanto Cyan como Alois soltaron alaridos de sorpresa al percatarse de los adornos florales, rosas blancas que se juntaban a la perfección con bellos bluebells y lazos lilas, haciendo lucir de manera maravillosa a los asientos y la mesa.

-Espero que todo sea de su agrado-enunció mientras corría suavemente la silla de su amo, permitiendo que él pudiera sentarse.

-Es hermoso-musitó anonadado y tomó delicadamente entre sus dedos un bluebell, sintiendo su peculiar fragancia-Simplemente hermoso-observó con ternura la flor de su mano.

-Es bueno que estén a gusto-mencionó Ethan apareciendo de repente y limpiando con un pañuelo de seda los rastros de sangre-Además, ustedes van a presenciar una especie de espectáculo y es bueno estar cómodo, para ver mejor la función-les sonrió a todos los presentes.

-Siendo honestos, no sabía qué tipo de postres le gustaría a los Earls, por esa razón, preparé de distintos sabores-enunció mientras servían en un plato una porción de _Selva negra_ y se la entregaba Cyan-Prueben lo que gusten-aseveró suavemente.

-Gracias Evan-le sonrió a su mayordomo y dio un pequeño bocado-Si ibas a cocinar algo, me hubieras avisado y te ayudaba-

-Esto está delicioso-mencionó Alois en un murmullo y continuó degustando un trozo de flan.

-¿Cuántos postres has hecho?-indagó Sebastián.

-Bueno, déjame recordarlo-lo pensó detenidamente-Creo que he perdido la cuenta en cerca de los veintitrés postres-aseveró avergonzado-Aunque me los acuerdo perfectamente._ Paris-brest, Savarin, Brigadeiros, Brownies, Cisnes de nara _hechos con la pasta choux, _Gallete des Rois, Petits fours _de dos tipos uno con azúcar glass y el otro con fondant de chocolate y gran variedad de tartas. De manzana, mango, moka, chocolate y caramelo, y de mousse de naranja y chocolate-mientras mencionaba lo que había cocinado contaba con los dedos cada una de sus preparaciones-Hubiera preparado más si alguien me ayudaba-

-Pero si lo hice, te alenté moralmente-replicó Ethan sonriente.

-Eres de gran ayuda, como he podido vivir sin ti hermano-dijo con un tono sarcástico-Y si Sebastián, todo está limpio, acomodado y perfectamente presentable, no tienes por qué preocuparte-enunció cortante mirando fijamente al mayordomo de ojos rojos, quien se encontraba sorprendido ante las repentinas palabras.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbraras a ello-enunció Cyan con burla.

Ciel no prestó atención a la conversación en sí, disfrutando calmadamente un pedazo de pastel de fresas, uno de los platillos más simples, ya que no confiaba en ninguno de eso sirvientes. Sin embargo, al probar un bocado se sorprendió de sentir la dulzura de ese postre, era simplemente delicioso, por un momento creyó que estos postres superaban a los de su mayordomo; pero eso no fue lo único que lo dejo anonadado. Su vista se posó en el menor de los hermanos, quien miraba una de las tartas pero luego desviaba la vista fingiendo no estar interesado, Cyan también se percató de ello, y cortó una porción para luego entregársela a Ethan.

-Toma-aseveró mientras le sonreía como siempre.

El gemelo menor aceptó gustosamente y probó su tan ansiado postre, las mejillas se le sonrosaron ligeramente ante tanta dulzura, aunque ya estaba algo acostumbrado por comer los dulces de su amo.

-No se preocupe Danna-sama-aseveró de repente Evan-Enserio, no tengo hambre-mencionó con una sonrisa-Eso verdad, años de costumbre-

-Ne, es malo conversar en privado delante de las personas-dijo Ethan para dar otro bocado a su _Pastel bombón de coco._

-Lo sentimos-mencionó Cyan avergonzado, mientras sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

-Es la costumbre-sacó un pañuelo blanco y limpió delicadamente el rostro de su amo-Y a pesar de los años, continúas enloqueciendo cuando ves algo dulce frente tuyo-

-Y por los años que nos conocemos, deberías saber a la perfección como soy-aseveró sonriente-Además Evan, te lo tomas todo muy a pecho-

-Como diga usted-el sarcasmo se hizo presente en su voz.

-Aja-de un solo bocado terminó su porción-Ne Bocchan ¿Quién va a pelear primero?-dejó con suavidad el plato sobre la mesa.

-El que guste-dio un sorbo a su té y luego guardo silencio-Aunque-su mirada se posó en ambos demonios, uno a la vez, pero luego una sonrisa adornó su rostro-Claude ¿Podrías luchar primero, por favor?-indagó con suavidad.

-Como usted lo desee mi joven señor-respondió con seriedad.

-Ethan-miró al menor de los gemelos-Quiero que juegues bien-

-¡Yeah! _¡Yes my lord!-_exclamó alegremente, adoptando una pose militar-¡No se preocupe Bocchan no le fallaré!-

-Solo procura no sobrepasarte y otro detalle a tener en cuenta, nada de usar tus dones Arcanos-declaró cortante.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué no?-

-Lo lamento Ethan, pero eso sería una desventaja para Claude y quiero que la batalla sea justa-aseveró tranquilamente-Sin embargo, si estas en contra de ello abstente de luchar y asunto solucionado-

-Bien-replicó con desgano-Pero luego quiero luchar contra usted Bocchan, o en caso contrario con mi hermano-

-Dalo por hecho-

-Parece que tenemos espectadores-mencionó Evan señalando hacia los rosedales que estaban cerca de la mansión.

Al notar que fueron descubiertos, Meyrin, Bard y Finny, volvieron a esconderse en un vago y desesperado intento de ocultar su presencia, sin embargo, ellos sabían que no sirvió de nada. El conde Nightkerville rió con ternura ante ese hecho y de un salto se levantó del asiento para correr hacia donde se encontraban.

-¡Se que están ahí! ¡Pueden salir!-exclamó alegremente.

-Lo sen-sentimos-enunció avergonzada la sirvienta y quitándose con cuidado las ramas que había en su cabello rojizo.

-No es que estuviéramos espiando-murmuró Bard rascándose avergonzado la parte baja de su cabeza.

-¡Solo que todos estaban aquí y queríamos saber que sucedía!-dijo Finny con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabían que estábamos en este lugar?-preguntó el noble, quitando suavemente algunas hojas del cabello rubio del jardinero, quien se ruborizó levemente.

-Sus sirvientes nos lo informaron, aunque no fue difícil de adivinar, el ruido provenía de los jardines-respondió el cocinero de la mansión.

-Ya veo-al terminar su tarea les sonrió a los funcionarios-¿Por qué no ven el espectáculo con nosotros? Además, si están aquí no se puede apreciar mucho-tomó la muñeca del hombre guiándolo hacia la mesa-Evan hizo muchos postres, pueden elegir el que gusten-

Al llegar donde estaban los demás, los sirvientes de la mansión bajaron la mirada avergonzados, su amo los miraba fijamente, intimidándolos sin darse cuenta, Cyan también notó aquello y pidió mentalmente a su mayordomo que aliviara la situación. Al escuchar esas palabras, Evan accedió a cumplir el deseo de su amo.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme en la cocina, pueden elegir cualquiera de estos postres, me sentiré honrado de que los prueben-enunció con ternura y una dulce sonrisa surcó en su rostro.

La tensión en el aire desapareció al instante, la expresión pacifica en el rostro del mayor de los gemelos tranquilizó a los sirvientes, quienes con una amplia sonrisa aceptaron el ofrecimiento.

-Meyrin, ven y siéntate, una dama no debe estar de pie-Cyan sostenía los bordes de la silla.

-No es necesario conde-musitó sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-¡Tonterías! ¿Qué pensarían mis padres al saber que permití que una dama estuviera de pie, más cuando ella está comiendo?-mencionó divertido-Vamos, puedes tomar mi lugar-

Aún no muy convencida Meyrin terminó aceptando y continuó degustando el postre, evitando mirar a los ojos a los dos condes frente suyo. Al ver que la mucama estaba sentada, Cyan se acomodó en el suelo cerca de la muchacha, cruzando las piernas y posando las palmas de sus manos contra el verde césped.

-Hace tiempo que no hacia esto-inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo a la luz del sol tocarle el rostro-Es tan relajante, que podría dormir aquí-musitó mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba.

-Danna-sama, el duelo debe comenzar, no podemos perder el tiempo de esta manera-aseveró el mayordomo de mirada color esmeralda.

-Muy bien-se quedo sentado sobre el césped-Ethan ¿Dónde está tu _Cristal Lake_?-

-Está guardada Bocchan, ya que para esto no la necesitaba-

Cyan asintió ante sus palabras y lo miró al demonio ojidorado, hizo un gesto con la mano indicando el área de batalla, Claude asintió al instante y se encaminó al lugar, seguido por Ethan, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. El menor de los Willson se distancio del demonio unos cinco metros, saludó con la mano a su amo y luego centró la mirada en su oponente.

-Alois-el noble bajo la mirada-¿Cómo crees que saldrá todo esto?-

-Tengo fe que Claude ganará-respondió al instante, sintiéndose orgulloso de su mayordomo.

-Te ves confiado-Alois asintió-Esa confianza te llevará a la ruina en un futuro-murmuró desconcertando al noble, para luego desviar la mirada a su sirviente-Evan, haces los honores-

-Con mucho gusto-sacó el revólver que estaba sujeto a su cintura y con el apuntó hacia el cielo-_Preparados, ¿Listos?, ¡Go!-_apretó el gatillo y la batalla comenzó.

Claude no perdió el tiempo y del interior de su chaqueta sacó varios cuchillos dorados, lanzándoselos al demonio ojiceleste, quien los atrapó con gran habilidad y le sonrió con aires burlones. El funcionario de ojos color ámbar se enfureció por aquel geste, velozmente se le aproximó para propinarle una patada cerca del rostro, sin embargo, utilizando su ante brazo como escudo Ethan evitó el ataque y rió por lo bajo.

El mayordomo araña dio una voltereta hacia atrás y al tocar el suelo volvió a acercársele con gran rapidez, combinando fuertes puñetazos y patadas, pero ya sea utilizando sus brazos o retrocediendo algunos pasos, el menor de los Willson los eludió a todos. Cada uno de sus movimientos eran gráciles y delicados, maravillado a todos con su flexibilidad y destreza.

Pero, cuando Ethan quiso esquivar un ataque tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo sentado al suelo, Claude aprovecho ese pequeño error y dirigió su puño hacia él, el funcionario de ojos celestes se colocó en cuclillas rápidamente y pegó un ágil salto, esquivando el ataque, utilizando la espalda de su oponente como una barra para saltar. Gracias a ese impulso, el sirviente del conde Nightkerville dio varios giros en el aire y terminó aterrizando en el suelo. Un gruñido escapó de los labios mayordomo Trancy al percatarse de que su golpe había fallado y solo causó un agujero en la tierra, su mirada, que se había tornado carmesí a causa de la reciente ira, se desvió hacia Ethan.

-Parece que está bailando-musitó el conde Phantomhive, sin perderse ningún detalle de la pelea.

-Eso es porque mi hermano no se está tomando el duelo enserio-se acomodó suavemente las gafas-Tiene demasiada confianza en sí mismo, eso puede volverse en su contra-

-Claude tiene potencial, sin embargo, habrá que pulirlo un poco más-murmuró de repente-¿Tu qué opinas?-

-¿Además de lo obvio?-Cyan asintió sin despegar la mirada del enfrentamiento-Que esto acabará pronto-

-Tienes razón-un suspiro salió de sus labios-Ethan, deja de jugar, eso no sirve para el entrenamiento-declaró cortante.

El menor de los Willson asintió con emoción y de un rápido movimiento desapareció de la vista de todos, dejando a su contrincante totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Qu-que acaba de pasar?-preguntó Alois en un murmullo.

-Tsk, presumido-refunfuñó mientras cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho-Solo por su _padre _puede hacer eso-

Claude desvió la vista en todas direcciones pretendiendo encontrar a ese demonio menor, pero aún así no pudo evitar el golpe que le esperaba, Ethan apareció frente suyo que casi podían tocarse y tenía en el rostro su peculiar sonrisa.

-¡Boo!-rió por lo bajo y girando sobre sí mismo golpeó con una patada a su oponente, lanzándolo varios metros a distancia-¡Yeah!-exclamó alegremente y antes de que él tocara suelo se le aproximó velozmente, golpeándolo con otra fuerte patada.

El mayordomo del conde Trancy rodó en el césped a causa del impacto y utilizando las palmas de sus manos se detuvo, sintió que un hilo de sangre emergió de su labio inferior, se deshizo de el al instante, pero esa acción le permitió al otro funcionario atacarlo. El menor de los gemelos apareció y dirigía su puño hacia él, si hubiera tardado más de un segundo en esquivarlo probablemente habría perdido la pelea; Ethan gruñó al ver que solo perforó la tierra con ese golpe.

-¡Increíble! ¡Ethan es muy rápido!-exclamó Finnian asombrado por el duelo.

-Además de eso, no se ve nada cansado-Bard tampoco salía de la sorpresa.

Cyan no dijo nada ante esas palabras, solo continuaba en su lugar, en completo silencio, al igual que Evan, solo que él tenía un ceño fruncido en el rostro y se veía algo tenso, ya que por alguna razón su gemelo le bloqueaba sus pensamientos.

Ethan tenía en el rostro una mueca de tristeza, el duelo se le estaba haciendo aburrido, más lo era al no poder utilizar sus poderes Arcanos, además, su contrincante no daba señales de querer rendirse, aunque eso sería bueno para él ya que se veía cansado. ¿Tan bajo era el nivel de pelea de ese demonio, que ya sus fuerzas se estaban agotando? Si era así, deseaba poder reírse a carcajadas, no duraría en batalla ni medio segundo; y por lo que veía, Claude y Sebastián no se llevaban bien, ¿Alguna vez habrán luchado esos dos? Y si eso era cierto ¿El otro demonio tendría un desempeño en las batallas tan deplorable? Eran algunas de las preguntas que tenía el menor de los Willson.

Lentamente se sentó en el suelo y miró con una expresión de aburrimiento a su oponente, Claude lo observó en silencio, esperando el ataque, ¿O sería que ese joven demonio se había rendido?

-"_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Si utilizó más fuerza de la necesaria, Bocchan se enoja, si no lo hago, Bocchan igual se enoja, y si viene un rayo de la nada y me parte al medio, Bocchan se ríe un rato y después se enoja porque algo tan insignificante me venció."-_un suave suspiro brotó de sus labios-_"Claude está cansado, ¿Por qué no se rinde? Me haría las cosas más fáciles. ¿Cómo hago para que deje de pelear pero sin matarlo en el intento?"-_lo pensó detenidamente, desde lejos solo veían que Ethan estaba en el suelo dando pequeños golpecitos al césped.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-preguntó Meyrin con curiosidad.

-Está indeciso-la voz de Cyan sorprendió a los presentes-No sabe si seguir peleando o abandonar la lucha, ya que no quiere lastimar mucho a Claude-

-¿Cómo sabe que es por esa razón?-demandó Sebastián, sin creerse ninguna de las palabras que había dicho el conde.

-Fácil-lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro-Porque conozco a la perfección a Ethan, como si fuera mi propio hermano, además, se que él nunca lastimaría a nadie sin razón alguna-mencionó con burla.

-Parece que ya se decidió-aseveró su gemelo.

El menor de los hermanos se levantó de un salto y tenía una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. Luego de muchos intentos, Evan pudo percibir lo que pensaba su gemelo, aunque solo escuchaba como se felicitaba a sí mismo, negó con la cabeza con la intensión de alejar esos pensamientos narcisistas.

-"_¡Ya sé! ¡Haré lo mismo que hago cuando quiero derrotar a papá!"-_pensó alegremente y luego echarse a correr.

Antes de que Claude pudiera eludir el ataque, el menor de los gemelos desapareció de su vista desconcertándolo una vez más, sin embargo, cuando él pretendió alejarse, Ethan reapareció de la nada y tomándolo por las solapas de su traje acercó ambos rostros, provocando que chocaran entre sí con gran fuerza.

-…..-tanto Ciel como sus sirvientes guardaron silencio ante el repentino accionar del mayordomo del conde Nightkerville.

-¿Acaba de…darle un…cabe-bezazo?-preguntó Alois en un murmullo.

-…..-Evan parpadeó repetidas veces-Dime que no es cierto lo que veo-pidió a su amo el mayor de los Willson.

-¿Estás seguro de que la idiotez no es contagiosa Evan?-

Claude se separó rápidamente mientras sentía como la sangre brotaba de la nueva herida de su frente, hasta terminar estrellándose contra el suelo, de manera inmediata quitó todo rastro de ese líquido rojo, sin embargo, esa acción le fue favorable a Ethan. Quien terminó abalanzándose contra él y al tenerlo sujeto por la cintura lo arrastro varios metros contra el suelo, cuando se detuvieron el demonio menor lo tomó del brazo al otro, haciendo una especie de llave para luego sentarse encima en la espalda de Claude.

-¡Yeah! ¡Gané!-exclamó alegremente y rió por lo bajo-No te preocupes, ese corte en tu frente mi hermano lo puede curar, aunque-con uno de sus dedos borró el rastro de sangre y luego lo acercó a sus labios-Mmm...Me parece raro que esto no tenga veneno-mencionó con burla.

-¡Quítateme de encima!-bramó enfurecido, pero Ethan no se movió de su lugar.

-Cálmate, ni que te estuviera matando, bueno, no era esa la idea principal-se levantó-Vamos te ayudaré-aseveró mientras estiraba la mano hacia él.

Claude lo fulminó con la mirada por un momento, sin embargo, aquella mueca despectiva se convirtió en una sonrisa, o eso parecía ser, y antes de que el menor de los Willson pudiera evitarlo, el demonio araña lo golpeó con la pierna en los tobillos, causando que cayera al suelo bruscamente. Tanto Cyan como Evan observaron ese repentino movimiento y rompieron en carcajadas, aunque los demás presentes solo tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-se sujetó del estomago-Solo por eso, ahora soy del Team Claude-mencionó el noble entre risas.

-Solo por esta vez, me olvidaré del odio que siento por ese mayordomo-enunció controlando las risas-Eso le ocurre por confiarse demasiado-Evan vio como su gemelo se levantaba del suelo con un salto.

-¡Eso fue muy descortés de tu parte!-exclamó sintiendo sus mejillas arder-¡Eres un desconsiderado!-

Claude decidió ignorar los gritos de ese demonio y se encamino hacia su amo, quien lo observaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, una expresión rara en él; pero como de costumbre, no pareció darle importancia a las futuras criticas que obtendría, además de eso, ignoró por completo a ese cuervo que tanto detestaba, ya que le sonreía con burla.

-Buena pelea Claude-la voz del conde Nightkerville lo sacó de sus pensamientos-En especial la ultima parte-le sonrió alegremente.

-Me siento dichoso de escuchar sus halagos conde-se inclinó ligeramente en señal de respeto.

-¡Bocchan!-corrió hasta donde estaban todos y después se arrodillo delante de su amo-¿Qué le pareció la pelea? ¿Lo hice bien verdad? ¿O debo mejor en algo? ¿Usted qué opina?-la sonrisa en su rostro conmovió a Cyan.

-Te has esforzado Ethan, buen trabajo-aseveró dulcemente-Solo sé un poco más cuidadoso en algunas cosas, pero lo demás está bien-

-¡_Thank you_!-lo abrazó efusivamente y ambos comenzaron a moverse suavemente de un lado a otro- ¡Bocchan es el mejor!-canturreó de manera desafinada, aunque eso sirvió solo para que Cyan riera.

-¡Ya Ethan suéltame!-pidió entre risas y su sirviente lo obedeció, por raro que pareciera-¿Listo para una segunda ronda?-él asintió con rapidez.

-Danna-sama-Evan lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿Podría?-no completó la pregunta porque sabía que su amo lo había comprendido.

-Sebastián ¿No te molestaría entrenar con Evan?-indagó al mayordomo.

-Por supuesto que no Earl, después de todo, ¿Qué clase de mayordomo seria si no aceptara esta reciente propuesta?-sonrió de manera burlona.

-Uno repetitivo-replicó Evan de repente-¿Qué no conoces otras palabras? ¿O solo tu extenso vocabulario puede deleitarnos con esa frase?-cuestionó con burla mientras se acomodaba suavemente las gafas-Espero que nuestro enfrentamiento no sea deplorable-

-¿Acaso subestimas mi modo de luchar?-

-No lo hago, solo desconfió de ello. Además, si luchas como hablas esto será fácil-le sonrió descaradamente-Me pregunto-sus ojos esmeralda adquirieron un brillo peculiar-¿Si serás algo más que un infierno de mayordomo?-

Ethan y Cyan rieron por lo bajo ante esas últimas palabras, pero no tardaron en notar la reciente tensión en el ambiente, ambos se miraron brevemente y luego a los dos demonios que se enfrentarían, quienes tenían una expresión seria en el rostro y se observaban detenidamente el uno al otro.

-_Aquí va a correr sangre_-murmuró contra el oído de su amo, causándolo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo por completo.

-_Solo espero que Evan no lo mate-_respondió en el mismo tono-_Claude-_bajo la mirada-_Si las cosas empeoran, necesitaré tu ayuda-_enunció consciente de que el demonio de mirada ámbar lo había escuchado a la perfección.

El primero en dirigirse hasta el área de batalla fue Evan, parecía estar muy tranquilo, a diferencia de su hermano menor, Sebastián no tardó en ubicarse a una distancia prudente de su contrincante, deseaba poder derrotarlo lo antes posible y quitarle del rostro esa sonrisa burlona. No estaba preocupado por el duelo, ¿Por qué habría de estar?, si él ya sabía que le ganaría fácilmente y se sentía orgulloso de sus habilidades para la lucha, además su oponente era un demonio joven y eso significaba que su nivel de pelea sería muy bajo.

-¿Vas a dejar de pensar en ti mismo o vamos a luchar de una vez?-demandó de repente Evan mientras se quitaba la gafas con delicadeza-Puedo escuchar desde aquí como tu ego aumenta a cada instante-

-¿No es descortés escuchar los pensamientos ajenos?-preguntó con burla.

-¿No es un poco narcisista de tu parte creer que eres "el ombligo del mundo"?-replicó cruzándose de brazos-Normalmente ignoro lo que piensan los demás, pero la voz en tu cabeza prácticamente grita-

-Cree lo que gustes-quitó suavemente las arrugas que tenía la manga de su traje-De cualquier forma, ambos sabemos el resultado de esta batalla-

-Es verdad-sonrió divertido y lanzó con fuerza sus anteojos, provocando que estos se rompieran al estrellarse contra el suelo-No te preocupes Sebastián, te regalaré una almohada luego-

-¿Por qué una almohada?-

-Para que te la amarres al trasero después de que te lo patee, incluso, luego de la pelea te dolerá hasta la conciencia-respondió con burla y guiñándole un ojo al final.

El gemelo mayor sacó su revólver plateado y se lo lanzó a Ethan, quien con un poco de dificultad logró atraparlo, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que no golpeó a su amo, si eso ocurría tendría que enfrentar un golpe, pero pensándolo bien sería por partida doble.

-¿Te has cerciorado de que tiene el seguro puesto?-preguntó Cyan.

-¡Si eso es obvio! No creo que mi hermano me haya tirado así el arma sin seguro ¿Verdad?-respondió totalmente desconfiado y sin pretenderlo su dedo jaló el gatillo, haciendo que un fuerte disparo asustara a los presentes-¡Mierda!-

-¡Eres un idiota!-lo golpeó en la cabeza y rápidamente le quitó la pistola-¡Podrías haber lastimado a alguien!-le colocó el seguro para dejarlo en su regazo.

-¡Es culpa de Evan!-lloriqueó asustado-¡No ha sido culpa mía Bocchan!-lo abrazó sorpresivamente.

-¡Suéltame pervertido!-bramó al sentir que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin aire.

-_"¿Y se supone que he perdido contra esto?"-_pensó Claude con molestia, sin despegar su mirada del menor de los Willson.

-¡Te ordeno que te alejes de mí Ethan!-su sirviente lo obedeció al instante, tosió repetidas veces y sintió como alguien le masajeaba la espalda-Ya…estoy mejor-aseveró al comprobar que fue la mucama de la mansión-Muchas gracias Meyrin-ella le sonrió mientras su rostro se sonrosaba un poco.

-¡Yo quiero dar la señal!-rápidamente le arrebató el revólver a su amo-_¿Ready?-_

-Ciel, espero que no te decepciones de tu mayordomo-aseveró seriamente.

-Lo mismo puedo decirte-replicó con desgano.

-Eso tenlo seguro, gane o pierda, siempre estaré orgulloso de Evan-lo miró con una sonrisa-¿Si las cosas no salen como tú lo deseas te enojaras, no es así?-no obtuvo respuesta-El silencio también es una manera de responder-

-_¡Go!-_exclamó alegremente y sin más jaló el gatillo.

Sebastián sacó tres cuchillos de plata del interior de su chaqueta y se los lanzó con rapidez, Evan no se movió ni un centímetro, sin embargo, cuando la bajilla de plata estaba cerca de él, inclinó la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados para evitar el ataque y volvió a la posición original con una sonrisa en el rostro. El ataque se repitió una vez más solo que esta vez, el mayor de los gemelos cayó al suelo de rodillas echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El mayordomo Phantomhive se molestó por esas acciones y comenzó a aproximársele mientras lanzaba la bajilla de plata a su oponente, quien los esquivaba a cada uno de manera particular, dando mortales hacia atrás a gran velocidad. En el último salto plantó las palmas de sus manos sobre el césped, sosteniendo su cuerpo, y estiró las piernas formando un ángulo de 180°, para luego dar un salto de dos giros y terminando en el suelo con delicadeza. Sebastián pretendió reiterar el ataque, sin embargo, se percató de algo importante.

-¡Aww! ¿Te has quedado sin municiones?-preguntó con burla-¿Qué no puedes pelear por ti mismo que dependes de objetos tan simples como esos?-rió divertido-Que patético eres-

-¡Cállate!-bramó perdiendo la paciencia.

Sebastián corrió hasta donde Evan se encontraba para empezar con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, cada uno de sus golpes, ya sean patadas o puñetazos, el gemelo de ojos verdes los eludía fácilmente sin esforzarse demasiado, enfureciendo cada vez más a su contrincante. Con solo mover a cada uno de sus costados la cabeza, al igual que su cuerpo o retrocediendo algunos pasos, el mayor de los Willson controlaba perfectamente la pelea, sin embargo un repentino deseo de molestarlo más a su oponente apareció y una idea surgió de repente. Cada vez que ese cuervo fallara un golpe, él se reiría con diversión, y así lo hizo.

-¡Tomate enserio esta pelea!-gritó furioso Sebastián.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!-rompió a carcajadas cuando esquivó un puñetazo-No puedo tomar enserio a quien no sabe pelear como corresponde-enunció entre risas.

La mirada carmesí del mayordomo Phantomhive brilló con peligrosidad a causa de la ira que sentía, pero el sirviente Nightkerville no estaba asustado, es más, eso le causo risa, la cual no pudo controlar. A varios metros de distancia, Ethan observaba todo el desarrollo de la lucha con el ceño fruncido, aunque había adoptado una apariencia seria, se sentía preocupado por su hermano y una sensación extraña abarcó su pecho; no era la primera vez y eso temía, que esos sentimientos era muy frecuentes.

-¡Deja de reírte!-ultimó en un grito y con una fuerte patada golpeó el rostro de Evan, inclinándolo hacia la derecha. Sonrió al ver que había silenciado a ese demonio, sin embargo se sorprendió al escuchar una pequeña risa.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer?-preguntó en un murmullo y sorpresivamente tomó del tobillo a Sebastián-Primera regla-oprimió con fuerza su agarre-Nunca atacar cuando estas furioso-mencionó con burla y fácilmente lanzó a su oponente lejos de él.

El demonio de mirada rojiza logró aterrizar fácilmente en el suelo, al levantar la vista tuvo que pegar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe de Evan, su puño terminó traspasando la tierra unos centímetros, y el funcionario ojiverde sonrió divertido.

-_Nada mal, pero ese no era mi objetivo-_murmuró suavemente y ubicó en el césped las plantas de sus manos.

Sebastián se tensó al sentir como las piernas de ese demonio se enroscaban en su cintura, aprisionándolo, para luego con un gran impulso arrástralo con él, haciendo que su cuerpo y rostro se estrellara bruscamente contra el suelo. Evan deshizo el agarre rápidamente y con un ágil salto se distancio dos metros de su contrincante.

-Nunca me imaginé que haría algo así-musitó Alois asombrado.

-Ha golpeado al señor Sebastián-murmuró el jardinero de cabello rubio.

-¿Qué creen que suceda ahora?-preguntó el cocinero de la mansión por lo bajo, un poco asustado por lo que podría ocurrir.

Claude no despegó la mirada de su némesis, ¿Quién lo diría?, ahora ese cuervo estaba siendo derrotado por un demonio joven y a simple vista, era fácil saber que no se esforzaba para ganar, ni siquiera había peleado con todas sus fuerzas. Una especie de mueca burlona adornó su rostro, ese sucio pajarraco estaba pagando por haber subestimado al sirviente del conde Nightkerville.

Sebastián se levantó lentamente y borró el pequeño hilo de sangre que descendía por su rostro, los simples mortales no notarían aquello pero, su aura demoniaca había crecido y la causa de ello era la furia que sentía en su interior. Claude, Ethan y Cyan si se percataron de eso, y esperaron atentamente el próximo ataque.

Olvidándose por completo de la presencia de otros humanos, se aproximo con gran rapidez hasta Evan, sus golpes eran diferentes a los anteriores, ahora era bruscos y potentes, pero eso no le impedía al gemelo mayor eludirlos fácilmente. Cuando uno de los puñetazos rosó su mejilla se molestó, lo sujetó de la muñeca para luego hacer un giró sobre el alrededor del otro demonio e hizo una llave con su brazo, además de incrustar sus afilados uñas en el.

-Segunda regla-acercó el rostro hasta el oído de él-Estar atento a todas las posibilidades de contraataque-murmuró con suavidad y deshaciéndose del agarre, lo levantó a Sebastián por el brazo haciendo que esta vez su espalda chocara contra el suelo.

-Eso es verdad-musitó con una sonrisa, uso su mano libre como apoyo para luego con la pierna golpearle en los tobillos a Evan, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

El demonio ojirojo aproximó su puño en dirección al rostro de su oponente, pero este rodó en el suelo para esquivarlo y después se levantó del suelo con una acrobacia, pero Sebastián había aprovechado esa oportunidad para propinarle un golpe en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire unos breves momentos y luego golpearlo en el rostro con una patada, enviándolo varios metros lejos de él.

-¡Evan!-la preocupación se vio reflejada en su rostro, y pudo escuchar una pequeña risa.

-Parece que no todo está saliendo como lo esperabas-posó su barbilla en el dorso de su mano-¿Ahora qué piensas que ocurrirá?-preguntó Ciel en un tono burlón.

-Primero, que tú festejas un existo ajeno, cuando lo único que has hecho es mirar el esfuerzo de otro y estar feliz como si fuera propio-Ciel frunció el ceño ante ello-Y segundo-lo miró con una sonrisa-El duelo no terminó, no cantes victoria antes de tiempo-

Una carcajada interrumpió el reciente silencio, pero no era una risa de diversión si no, una terrorífica, la cual incomodó un poco a Sebastián. Evan se irguió sin dejar de sonreír con burla, tanto su chaqueta gris y la camisa azul arremangada que usaba se encontraban repletas de manchas de tierra, su rostro tenía algunos rasguños y en el labio inferior un pequeño corte.

-Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto, siempre con los que peleo son muy aburridos-mencionó sonriente-Por lo que veo quieres luchar de verdad, muy bien-sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron al instante-Que así sea-aseveró mientras se limpiaba sutilmente los restos de tierra de la ropa.

Evan corrió velozmente pero antes de llegar hasta el demonio ojirojo desapareció de su vista, Sebastián miró a todas direcciones en un intento de encontrarlo y al darse la vuelta, el mayor de los gemelos reapareció para golpearlo con una patada el rostro. Repitió la misma acción, solo que esta vez el sirviente Nightkerville utilizó el codo para estrellarlo contra la espalda de su oponente, dejándolo sin aire.

El mayordomo Phantomhive comenzó a toser con fuerza, buscado desesperadamente volver a respirar y cuando por fin pudo recuperarse, se percató de la presencia del otro demonio, quien tomándolo sorpresivamente por los brazos le propinó un rodillazo en la base del estomago. Sebastián volvió a quedar sin aire y algunas gotas de sangre escaparon de sus labios, Evan lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y acercó su rostro.

-Ultima regla por esta ocasión-una sonrisa surcó su rostro-Nunca subestimes a tu oponente-aseveró y sus ojos cambiaron a carmesí.

Lo próximo que sintió Sebastián era como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra la tierra de manera brusca, gimió de dolor cuando su cabeza impactó con fuerza y se percató de que Evan se había sentado en su regazo, para luego oprimirle con una mano la garganta, además de hacer que sus uñas rasgaran la piel. Pretendió escaparse de ese agarre, sin embargo, varios hilos plateados lo tenía sujeto de las muñecas.

-Ahora no eres tan malo como creías-aseveró con descaro-Veamos qué es lo que haces ahora-acercó su mano libre y las uñas de esta crecieron notablemente_-¿Si yo te matara_-un sonrisa aterradora apareció-_me sentiría mejor?-_preguntó por lo bajo y se preparó para atacarlo.

-¡Sebastián!-Ciel se levantó de un salto y pretendió acercárseles, sin embargo, lo sujetaron de repente-¡¿Eh?! ¡Suéltame!-Ethan lo retenía de la cintura.

Evan sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que terminó empujándolo lejos del otro demonio, al tocar el suelo adoptó una posición de ataque y extendió una de sus palmas, haciendo que del suelo brotaran estalactitas brillantes, todas ellas apuntando a su atacante.

-¡Evan detente!-la voz suplicante de su gemelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Por favor, detente-lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de su único ojo sano-Evan, no lo lastimes más-

Fue cuando él comprendió que Cyan lo había golpeado y se posiciono delante de Sebastián, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque, ahora su amo lo miraba con tristeza y aunque quería disimularlo, veía el miedo reflejado en su mirada. Desvió la vista hacia sus manos, sus dedos se encontraban manchados con sangre y la verdad apareció delante de sus ojos.

-…Cyan….-una lagrima fugitiva rodó por su mejilla-…Yo…-su voz se detuvo al ver que todavía esos cristales estaba apuntando a su amo-Dime que no… no es cierto…-suplicó mientras hacía que el hielo desapareciera.

-Si tu quieres lastimarlo ¡Tendrás que enfrentarte a mí primero!-ultimó cortante y del interior de su vestimenta sacó dos dagas carmesí.

Evan observó en la mente de su amo lo que había sucedido, el descontrol de sus poderes, el hecho de que casi asesina a ese demonio, además de asustarlo a Cyan, fue en ese momento que sintió una opresión en el pecho y asco de sí mismo. Lo único que paso por su mente fue correr y por mucho que odiara escaparse no tuvo otra opción, mientras corría hacia el interior de la mansión sabia que la mirada de los presentes estaba sobre él, inclusive la de su propio hermano, pero ahora nada importaba.

-Evan-se separó con lentitud del conde Phantomhive, sin despegar la vista de su gemelo.

Cyan cayó de rodillas al suelo, posó la mano contra su pecho comprobando que el corazón le latía con suma rapidez, las lagrimas se habían detenido, pero el sentimiento de miedo y preocupación no, porque algo le decía que Evan también estaba sufriendo. Pero al verlo a los ojos, tuvo miedo, porque ese demonio que lo había apuntado anteriormente no era su Evan.

-Sebastián ¿Te encuentras bien?-el demonio cuervo asintió en silencio-Lamento todo esto-murmuró con tristeza-Debí haberlo previsto, lo siento-se levantó y estiró su mano derecha-Permíteme-

Aun sin salir de la estupefacción, terminó aceptando la ayuda del noble, sin embargo, al tomarlo de la mano una sensación desconocida abarcó su pecho, su mirada se posó en ese bello zafiro azulado, el cual irradiaba ternura y pureza, ¿Pero por qué hacia él?; mas cuando el conde Nightkerville le sonrió el dolor que había sentido anteriormente desapareció.

-Tendré que curarte las heridas-lo ayudó a levantarse-Espero que eso no te incomode-mencionó con suavidad, guiándolo hacia donde se encontraban los demás, pero sin soltarle en ningún momento la mano.

Sebastián no se opuso contra esa pequeña acción, el calor que irradiaba la mano del noble era confortable, y solo por esta ocasión decidió que lo mejor sería disfrutar de ello. Aunque sintiera tres miradas fulminantes sobre él, pero ese detalle era insignificante ahora y solo les sonrió con burla.

Mientras que todos estaban en el jardín, Evan ingresó a la habitación que le habían asignado cerrando con fuerza la entrada, su respiración era errática y las lagrimas nublaron su vista, apoyó la espalda contra la puerta para luego deslizarse hasta el suelo. Se abrazó a sus piernas ocultando la cabeza en las rodillas y rompió en llanto, todo los miedos acumulados en su interior habían luchado por salir y por fin eran libres, junto con la verdad que le había negado desde siempre.

-_"Tú no te preocupes hijo, me encargaré personalmente de que eso no ocurra"-_

_-"Inclusive daré mi vida por ti y por tu hermano"-_

_-"Ustedes están separados por una razón, por eso, no puedes volver a estar junto a tu hermano"-_

_-"No tengas miedo, estamos aquí"-_

_-_¡Cállense!-bramó enfurecido, levantándose de un salto del suelo.

-_"Debes protegerlo cariño, ese es tu destino"-_

_-"¡Nunca quise que eso sucediera!-_

_-_¡Es tu maldita culpa! ¡Priorizaste tu deber antes que a nosotros!-ultimó con los ojos repletos de lagrimas.

-_"No me odies"-_

_-_¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!-se tomó del cabello con fuerza-¡Basta!-

-_"No puedo contra esto, es más fuerte que yo, lo lamento"-_

_-_¡Déjame en paz!-cayó de rodillas al suelo-¡Maldita sea vete!-

-_"Uno de ustedes dos, tendrá que asesinar al otro"-_

_-_¡NO!-se tomó el rostro con las manos, teniendo una vez más aquella sensación desagradable y su mirada esmeralda se cambió a carmesí-Me lo prometiste-el rojo se convertía en verde sucesivamente-…Prometiste…prometiste salvarnos…-musitó con dolor.

_Luna quiere ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata_

_Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel_

Evan sintió como dos brazos lo envolvían de manera protectora y una suave voz entonaba una canción de cuna, la que cantaba su padre cuando no podía dormir. Los sollozos no se detuvieron, pero el miedo y el dolor comenzaban a desaparecer.

-No quiero….no lo permitas-posó las manos contra los brazos de su gemelo-No permitas que me gane… no...No lo permitas-sintió como Ethan daba un pequeño beso en su cabeza-… ¿Sera siempre así?...-no obtuvo respuesta-…los odiare por el resto de mi existencia….-murmuró consciente de que su hermano lo había escuchado.

_Y las noches que haya luna llena_

_Será porque el niño este de buenas _

_Y si el niño llora_

_Menguara la luna para hacerle una cuna_

.

.

.

Cyan cerró la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos con suavidad, su mano se mantuvo sobre la perilla por unos segundos y las palabras de Ethan aun resonaban en su cabeza, repetidas veces. Deseo poder llorar como lo había hecho en el duelo, pero, odiaba hacerlo, lo ocurrido esta mañana había sido un error en todos los sentidos.

La noche no había tardado en aparecer y por lo que sabía se acercaba la hora de cenar, pero no tenia deseos de probar bocado alguno, solo quería dormir un poco, encerrarse en su propio mundo para olvidar lo ocurrido. Pero si faltaba a la cena seria una falta de educación por su parte y no quería recibir una clase de etiqueta por parte del conde Phantomhive.; caminó desinteresadamente por los amplios corredores, solo para perder el tiempo.

-_"Cyan, a ti siempre te han privado de ciertas verdades para evitar sufrir, sea por tus propios padres o nosotros, y me temo que, no puedes saber esto aún"-_la voz de Ethan resonaba en su cabeza-_"Pronto, espera un poco por la verdad, nuestra verdad"-_él lo había abrazado sorpresivamente-_"Cuando tu descubras la realidad, espero que no nos odies, porque no lo soportaríamos"-_

Lo último que Ethan hizo fue darle un beso en la frente y pedirle que vaya hacia el comedor, que ya vería lo que cocinaría para la cena, pero, al ver la tristeza reflejada en eso ojos celestes no quiso irse.

-¿Cuándo descubra la realidad?-se detuvo abruptamente-¿Qué realidad debo descubrir?-lentamente se quitó uno de los guantes negros que usaba, apreciando el color oscuro de sus uñas-¿Es algo con esto o mi pasado?-sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza-Pero….-

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo por completo y podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo un instante, comenzó a sentir mucho frio, demasiado para su gusto, se abrazo a sí mismos en un vago intento de darse calor, pero no sirvió de nada. Dulce, el ambiente tenía una fragancia dulce, la cual no lograba reconocer, sin embargo, ese perfume cambió de repente, convirtiéndose en un olor pestilente.

-Eso era….-su cuerpo se tensó al saber de qué se trataba-…Eso era _azufre_…-sintió un repentino ardor en su pecho, donde estaba ubicado el sello de los pecados-…No…-deshizo los botones de su camisa y comprobó que la marca brillaba-…¿_Beelzebub_...pero ¿Por qué está aquí?-

Ese libro antiguo apareció en su mente, ahora recordaba que su _tío_ tenía varios libros parecido a ese, ¿Sería posible que él estuviera involucrado en esto?, no él, a menos que ¿En este momento de la vida…?. Sin esperar más tiempo, comenzó a correr en dirección del estudio de Ciel, ya que en ese lugar estaba ese objeto y debía erradicar sus dudas a como dé lugar. Pero al doblar en el siguiente corredor, no prestó atención por donde iba y sintió que se estrellaba con algo, mejor dicho con alguien.

-..¿Uh?-sus manos se habían posado por si solas en el pecho de la persona con la que se chocó-Lo siento-murmuró separándose y cuando levantó la vista se ruborizó un poco-Claude…lo lamento, no vi por donde iba-se sintió sumamente avergonzado.

-¿Se encuentra bien Earl Nightkerville?-indagó con suavidad mientras se acercaba al noble, quien de manera instintiva retrocedió.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Si me encuentro bien-se masajeó la parte baja de la cabeza-¿No te lastime verdad?-aseveró con las mejillas sonrosadas sin dejar de retroceder.

Pero al no ver hacia donde se dirigía, terminó golpeando una de las mesitas del corredor y tirando al suelo el jarrón con flores que había sobre él, al escuchar el fuerte ruido se asustó y casi de manera inmediata pretendió recoger cada uno de los trozos.

-¡Yo arreglo esto!-exclamó mientras que tomaba uno a uno los pedazos de porcelana-¡Mierda!-uno de ellos terminó haciendo un corte en su dedo-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué me quite los guantes?-murmuró molesto.

Sin embargo su cuerpo se tensó al sentir que era sujetado por la muñeca, levanto la mirada para encontrase con los ojos dorados de Claude, no pudo apartar la vista y ambos continuaron en silencio. El mayordomo Trancy tomó delicadamente la mano del noble quitando los restos de ese jarrón, centrando la vista en la herida abierta y luego acercó el dedo lastimado a sus labios.

-Cla-Claude-su rostro se ruborizó por completo al sentir lengua del demonio e intentó alejar su mano, pero él se lo impedía, por lo que solo se rindió.

Claude continúo con la tarea de quitar todo rastro de sangre, ese líquido carmesí y de dulce sabor, ahora sabía que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas y la sangre de ese noble era realmente deliciosa, como el mejor postre existente. Con ver ese hermoso zafiro brillante, podía imaginarse el sabor que tendría su alma mortal, tan inalcanzable, tan perfecta, tan magnífica. Lamentablemente para él, la herida ya no sangraba y depositando un pequeño beso alejó la mano del conde.

-Claude-musitó su nombre con suavidad-¿Por qué?-sin que lo supiera, su mirada azul se había tornado carmesí.

-Me pregunto-soltó la mano del noble-¿Qué condena tendré si tomo su alma?-preguntó mientras se le aproximaba.

Cyan algo aturdido por lo sucedido retrocedió lentamente, hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes, dejándolo sin escapatoria ante ese demonio de mirada color oro. Su corazón latía a mil, no podía apartaba la vista de esos orbes dorados y tragó con fuerza al sentir su garganta seca.

-Se que tendré un castigo al tomar la posesión de otros-rosó su mejilla sonrosada con delicadeza-Mas al ser el descendiente de un superior, pero-sujetó su barbilla para que lo mirara fijamente-La tentación es más fuerte y soy débil ante ella-mencionó con burla.

-_"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"-_era lo único que pensaba Cyan-_"…Que no sea lo que creo…"-_el rostro de Claude se aproximó al suyo y sentía su cuerpo temblar-_"¡Santísima mierda!"-_

Luego sucedió lo que tanto temía, los labios de ese demonio rosaron los suyos, causando que su corazón deseara escapar de su pecho, que su sonrojo aumentara notablemente y esa sensación de dolor en su ser apareciera, casi de manera inmediata posó las manos en el pecho de Claude.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó asustado y empujó con toda la fuerza que tenia a ese demonio, provocando que él se estrellara contra la pared opuesta, observándolo sorprendido-¡Oh! Lo la-lamento-enunció con dificultad-Yo...Debo…Debo de irme…y ja, ja, ja, ¡Si eso!….¡Luego vendré a limpiar esto!-y se escapó por el corredor.

El mayordomo Trancy se levanto del suelo al instante, quitándose del reciente polvo, cerró los ojos recordando el gusto de esa sangre e imaginándose lo que sería probar el alma del muchacho. Sonrió de solo pensarlo y con sentir esos labios, aunque haya sido un simple rose, sus ansias por él aumentaron.

-La primeras hebras de la telaraña ya están ubicadas a su alrededor, falta poco para que él solo caiga a la trampa-musitó con burla y se dirigió donde se encontraba su amo.

Cyan no se detuvo por nada del mundo, vislumbró al final del corredor su habitación e ingresó a ella, cerrando de un portazo la puerta de caoba y luego se recostó sobre la misma, hasta que su cuerpo cayó sentado al suelo. Posó una mano contra su pecho, un gruñido escapó de sus labios al sentir que todavía su corazón no se había normalizado y el sonrojo de su rostro seguía presente.

-Yo no quería esto-bajo la mirada-….-tocó brevemente sus labios, recordando la frialdad de ese tacto-…Maldito pervertido…-murmuró sonrojado e hizo que su cabeza chocara contra la entrada-¿Esta es la realidad de la que debo ser consciente?-preguntó en voz alta-_Papa Mamma _¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?-

Con la mano temblorosa sujeto el dije que había en su garganta, el símbolo de la familia Nightkerville, lentamente lo acercó a su rostro para acariciarlo con la mejilla, creyendo que así podría sentir el tacto de _él_, lo deseaba más que a nada.

-_Lance….Haruhie…._Los extraños-musitó con la mirada fija en el ventanal y recostando su cuerpo en el suelo, cantando para sí la nana que ellos le cantaba antes de dormir.

* * *

Fiuuu...(cae agotada al suelo)...creo que me pase...pero eso es por el tiempo que no aparecí...

Me estoy percatando que soy detallista en las peleas, es que ¡Amo las peleas! y el misterio...(y las peleas claro está)... Bueno eso es todo por ahora...Si no me olvido nada mas ¡Esperen!...

La cancion que canta Ethan es de Mecano "Hijo de la luna"...es tan endemoniadamente tierna y bonita...cuando la escuché por primera vez...creo que me enamoré de ella.

...¡Ahora sí!...Nos veremos cuando sea posible... ¡Hasta la proxima!


	10. Capitulo IX

¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Bueno yo estoy agotada, (estupida y maldita escuela que me hace cansar...¬¬) ¡Pero aquí estoy apesar de todo!...¿Que se supone que diga en estos momentos?...¡Ah ya recuerdo!..

Primero gracias** Hoshi Miyuki** por tu comentario, gracias por los alagos y me agrada que te guste n.n ...por lo que te dedico este capitulo...¡Espero que te guste!...

¡No **I**! no me olvide de vos, siempre estas presente en mi vida lo cual es molesto, ¬¬ ...(Y tambien te lo dedico, no espera mejor no...XD... ya se que te gusto este capitulo,pero como lo leiste antes de tiempo no te doy el privilegio de dedicartelo...)...**Blackbutterfly34:**¿Lo ves? cumplí mi promesa y lo pude publicar hoy al capitulo, (nose como me habra ido en la prueba, pero lo bueno es que de momento estoy libre)...

Ahora lo de siempre...Como sabran y se han dado cuenta, Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor...

Pienso que si ubiera sido mio, seria diferente la cosa, bueno es lo que creo (XD)

Creo que no me olvido nada mas, ¡Uh casi lo olvido!...Tengo que cambiar la imagen de perfil, sera uno de estos dias, no se preocupen (aunque no se note mucho, yo voy a continuar dibujando las imagenes n.n)

¡Eso es todo por ahora!...o eso creo..

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

_El suave sonido de los pasos al tocar el suelo repleto de agua interrumpía el silencio que se había formado, una risa cantarina divirtió a la pareja que caminaba por detrás de su dueño y sus miradas no se apartaron él, era un infante de unos cuatro años aproximadamente, quien sostenía con sus pequeñas manos la sombrilla que lo protegía de la lluvia inexistente. Con gracia hizo girar la varilla entre sus dedos mientras su mirada azul se posaba en el cielo nublado, la sonrisa en su rostro creció notablemente al percatarse que algunas gotas caían del firmamento gris y sin poder ocultar su emoción soltó el paraguas violeta._

_-¡Ame! ¡Ame!*-exclamaba alegremente y saltó sobre un gigantesco charco de agua, mojando la parte inferior de su vestimenta._

_-Cyan-chan, ten cuidado-enunció la voz de una mujer._

_-¡Otousan! ¡Okaasan!-los saludó con la mano._

_La pareja se acercó lentamente hacia el infante, la mujer sostenía con una mano la falda de su vestido rojo y con la otra sujetaba de brazo a su esposo, quien tenía una tierna sonrisa y una mirada divertida en el rostro, además retenía la sombrilla que usaban para cubrirse ambos. El infante hizo un pequeño mohín al ver que la lluvia no mojaba su cuerpo, pero, aquella mueca de disgusto cambio drásticamente al saber que el hombre lo había cubierto con la sombrilla y la mujer de amplio vestido tomó con delicadeza su cuerpo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos._

_-Okaasa ¿Doshita no?*-preguntó en por lo bajo._

_-No ocurre nada-respondió tranquilamente-Demo, no debes de correr cuando llueve ¿Entendido?-a pesar de hablar con firmeza, la dulzura de su voz estaba presente._

_-¡Hai!-_

_-Il mio piccolo paradiso*, es hora de volver-aseveró el hombre con suavidad, aunque sus ojos azules reflejaban tristeza._

_-Se papa-respondió mientras estiraba los brazos hacia él._

_El hombre rió por lo bajo junto con su esposa, le entregó a ella el paraguas azul y sujetó al menor con delicadeza, depositó un pequeño beso en su frente mientras la mujer sonreía y escondía por detrás de su oreja un mechón de su extensa cabellera rubia. Los tres desviaron la mirada a la gigantesca mansión que se encontraba en la lejanía, el camino gris ubicado entre los rosedales fue cubriéndose por sus pétalos y el infante logró capturar uno de ellos con rapidez._

_-Mamma, ¿Bara?*-indagó con curiosidad._

_-Hai, Cyan-chan, es de una rosa-respondió la mujer de cabello rubio y tomó el pequeño pétalo-¿Quieres que lo llevemos?-el menor asintió y ella rió por el entusiasmo._

_-Es momento de que volvamos-mencionó de repente y su esposa asintió de acuerdo-Si no, ellos vendrán hasta aquí-acarició con ternura la cabellera del menor en sus brazos._

_-¿Papa?-_

_-Dile adiós al jardín por un largo tiempo Cyan-_

_-¡Hai! ¡Sayonara!-anunció mientras saludaba a las flores del jardín y luego envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre-Papa, ho sogno-murmuró cerrando los ojos._

_-Duerme mi hermoso tesoro, aquí estaremos, junto a ti-le entregó al infante a su mujer y volvió a sujetar la sombrilla-Aquí estaremos siempre-_

_._

.

_._

Su único ojo sano comenzó a abrirse lentamente, descubriendo la oscuridad que abarcaba su habitación, luego, su mirada azul se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal y un pequeño suspiro escapó. Quitó las sabanas que lo cubrían para tocar el frio suelo y con suavidad abrió el cajón de la cómoda junto a su cama, buscando algo entre los papeles que había en la gaveta.

-Espero que esté aquí-guardó silencio al encontrar ese objeto-…Que alivio…-tomó entre sus dedos un llave plateada-¿Dónde habré dejado aquello?-se levantó de la cama y caminó por todo el cuarto.

Reviso todos los muebles que había en el lugar, desde el closet color claro hasta el baúl que había traído de su mansión, no hubo sitió en el que no haya buscado, por esa razón se molesto y se sentó en el posa brazo de la silla, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

-¿Acaso lo he olvidado? Siempre lo traigo conmigo-murmuró con tristeza y mirando fijamente al suelo.

La suave brisa que ingresó de manera fugitiva por el ventanal lo sorprendió, desvió la mirada hacia el balcón, ¿En qué momento se había abierto? Si ni siquiera se acercó a esas puertas. Pudo percibir en el aire un perfume conocido, el cual amaba desde que podía recordar, el olor de las flores de cerezo, y con lentitud siguió esa fragancia, guiándolo hasta la cama.

-¿Okaasan?-una pequeña brisa rosó su cuello, meciendo sus cabellos oscuros-¿Nani?-la sensación extraña en el ambiente desapareció y aún sin comprender la situación, se acostó en la cama-¿Pero qué?-sintió una molestia debajo de las almohadas y al levantarlas con cuidado sonrió-Mamma…arigato-

Tomó entre sus dedos el objeto que se escondía entre los almohadones blancos, una caja musical de madera oscura y detalles góticos en azul, ubicó en la ranura la llave plateada para abrirla con temor y observó lo que se escondían en su interior. Sus dedos rosaron a la bailarina de ballet, trayendo a su mente varios recuerdos importantes, hasta que en un momento las imágenes desaparecieron y solo siluetas borrosas tomaron su lugar.

-Otra vez…-su mirada se mantenía en la bailarina-¿Por qué no recuerdo nada más?-cerró su ojo-¿Por qué siento que algo me falta? Algo importante-

Se recostó sobre las sabanas acunando entre sus brazos la caja musical e hizo girar la manivela azul, escuchando la melodía que emergía de su interior y observando a la danzarina girar, disfrutando aquel mecanismo.

-Mamá….Quiero escuchar la canción que cantabas para mí-un lagrima fugitiva rodó por su mejilla-Solo una vez, por favor-murmuró con tristeza.

Con nostalgia abrazó al objeto que estaba cerca de su pecho y permitió que el sueño lo venciera, gracias a la melodía de piano que salía de la cajita musical, la cual su padre le había obsequiado el primer día que lo conoció.

.

.

.

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, o eso parecía ser, ya que aún existía una tensión entre todos ellos y no trataban de disimularlo. Al igual que la preocupación de Cyan, desde hace unos días sus mayordomos están distanciados de los demás, encerrados en su habitación y muy de vez en cuando, permitiéndole la entrada a su amo; la razón de ello era Evan, luego del duelo su cuerpo estaba muy débil y su hermano temía que pudiera perder el control, además de eso, él se encontraba en constante reposo para poder recuperar energías.

-¿Todavía continúa durmiendo?-preguntó por lo bajo mientras ingresaba a la habitación con una bandeja llena de alimentos.

-SI-respondió con suavidad-Pero no duerme mucho tiempo, parece que tiene algunas pesadillas y se despierta solo, comenzando a llorar desesperadamente, pidiendo que lo suelten-se sentó al lado de su gemelo-Y yo no puedo hacer nada para calmarlo-murmuró corriendo gentilmente un mechón del cabello castaño de Evan.

-¿Desde cuándo está así?-

-Desde el entrenamiento-

-Ethan, debes descansar un poco-dejó la bandeja sobre la cómoda-No has comido bien últimamente-aseveró con preocupación.

-No puedo, no sabiendo que él esa así-lo miró fijamente-Lo lamento Cyan, pero, siento su miedo, sus angustias, su dolor, lo siento aquí-posó la mano en su pecho-Y me odio sabes, me odio por no poder calmarlo, me odio por ser tan inútil en estos momentos y me odio-sollozó con fuerza-Me odio por no haberme dado cuenta antes-musitó a punto de romper en llanto.

-¿Crees que a tu hermano le hará bien el saber que no te alimentas? ¿Qué ya no duermes desde el incidente y te quedas en vela cuidando de él? ¿Esa es tu manera de protegerlo?-

-Tú no lo entiendes, ninguno de aquí lo entiende, ni si quiera nuestros padres-apretó los puños con fuerza-¡No puedo estar bien cuando él no! ¡También sufro!-se levantó de golpe-¡Es una sensación horrible! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al verlo escapar desesperadamente? ¡Me sentí una mierda!-caminó por la habitación-¡Porque yo no podía hacer nada! ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sucediendo! ¡No sabía nada!-de un manotazo tiró la silla de madera-¡Fue cuando lo comprendí! ¡Fue cuando..!-las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos-Cuando lo vi aquí, en este mismo lugar, llorando. Comprendí todo, y el porqué nuestros padres nos habían separado de pequeños-cayó de rodillas al suelo-¡No quiero vivir en esta realidad!-ultimó en un grito tomándose de los cabellos-¡Entendí lo que se me había negado! ¡Y no deseaba saberlo nunca!-

-Ethan-pretendió acercársele pero él se lo impidió, golpeándolo en la mano.

-¡No quiero tu maldita compasión!-bramó enfurecido y sus ojos cambiaron a carmesí-¡Si no estuviera atado a ti, probablemente tendría menos preocupaciones! ¡Y no estaría pendiente de alguien que nunca podrá escapar de sus fantasmas!-se levantó del suelo-¡Por tu maldita culpa Evan y yo estamos condenados a protegerte! ¡Solo porque nuestros padres lo querían!-lo tomó bruscamente del cuello-¡Si no fuera por ti yo…! ¡Mi hermano y yo…!-un sollozo silencio su voz.

-Dilo-ordenó Cyan de manera cortante.

-¡SI NO FUERA POR TI, NUNCA HABRÍA DESCUBIERTO QUE EVAN ESTABA DESTINADO A MATARME!-oprimió con más fuerza-¡Por tu culpa!... Ahora ambos sufrimos…todo era mejor….cuando, cuando no….no lo sabíamos-murmuró bajando la mirada.

Ethan deshizo el agarre cuando se percató que Cyan estaba por quedarse sin respirar, el noble cayó de rodillas al suelo tosiendo repetidas veces, buscando calmar su respiración y un hilo de sangre descendió por su garganta hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con que su sirviente estaba sentado junto a su gemelo, recostando la cabeza contra su hombro, mientras que las lagrimas caían libremente.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué nunca….me lo dijiste?-no obtuvo respuesta y con dificultad se levantó del suelo-¿Por qué me ocultaste algo tan importante? Si sabes que todos sus problemas son míos y-guardó silencio al ver que el gemelo menor lo apuntaba con el arma de su hermano.

-No te acerques-siseó enfurecido.

-Ethan, si soy yo-dio un paso y escucho como se quitó el seguro del revólver.

-¿Acaso no lo escuchas? ¡No quiero que te acerques!-el dolor se había impregnado en su voz-¡Eres igual que ellos! ¡Que todos lo que nos rodeaban! ¡Prometiendo nunca lastimarnos y estar a nuestro lado!-abrazó a su gemelo-No tienes idea…lo que hemos sufrido…desde niños….-

-¿Qué me reclamas Ethan?-preguntó de repente-¿Me reclamas el contrato que tengo con ustedes? ¿O que no supiera lo que se me ocultaba? ¿Qué les hayan prometido salvarlos cuando lo único que hicieron fue darles la espalda? ¡¿Qué me reclamas?! ¡Dímelo porque no entiendo!-apretó los puños con fuerza-¡¿Es el contrato?! ¡Entonces deshazlo! ¡No quiero su protección! ¡No necesito que me protejan, me he cuidado sin la ayuda de nadie durante años y eso lo sabes muy bien!-se aproximó a pesar de que el arma nunca bajo.

-Cállate, ya basta-suplicó con los ojos vidriosos-¡Es que no lo entiendes!-

-¿Crees que quería esto, saber que estoy poniendo en peligro a quienes más amo? ¡Crees entenderlo todo Ethan y no es así! ¡No tienes ni idea del sacrificio que hago para no tirar todo por la borda e ir corriendo a sus brazos, para decirle lo mucho que lo amo! ¡No tienes idea el deseo que tengo de ir hasta donde se encuentra y decirle toda la verdad! ¡No tienes una maldita idea! ¡No lo puedes imaginar!-las lagrimas caían por su mejilla-¡Yo no soy el culpable de su condena! Y tal vez no sepa cómo se originó todo, pero, desquitarte conmigo no solucionará el futuro de ambos-

Sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia la salida, sintiendo la atenta mirada del funcionario más joven, al momento de tomar la perilla se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombre.

-Si se lo que se siente, porque yo también tendré un trágico final-tragó saliva-Porque mi destino es_ asesinar a mi hermano o morir por mi padre_-murmuró con tristeza y abandonó la habitación.

-¿Cyan?-su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar esas últimas palabras-….Yo no…no sabía eso…-sintió que su gemelo comenzaba a moverse en sueños-

_Y si el niño llora _

_Menguara la luna para hacerle una cuna._

.

.

.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y corrió por los extensos corredores, no deseaba que nadie lo viera llorar, no quería la lastima de nadie, ni siquiera la compasión, porque sabía que sería una mentira. Realmente no prestaba atención por donde se dirigía, solo quería escapar de ese lugar.

Más adelante en el mismo corredor, por alguna razón desconocida Ciel recorrió calmadamente por ese sitio, un deseo incontrolable surgió en él y no pudo evitar no cumplirlo, después de todo ¿Era su hogar, no? Si él lo quería podía caminar por donde se le plazca. Se detuvo y desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse repentinamente, lo cual llamó su atención; si hace unos momentos estaba despejado por raro que pareciera, pero no le dio importancia, por lo general el clima era así de cambiante.

-Debería volver al estudio-pensó en voz alta-¿Por qué se supone que vine hasta aquí?-cuando pretendió alejarse, escuchó el ruido de pasos cerca suyo.

Vislumbró al conde Nightkerville corriendo en su dirección, estuvo a punto de gritarle que no hiciera aquello pero al percatarse de cierto detalle guardó silencio, aquel noble estaba llorando. Dio un paso al costado para evitar un posible choque y permitirle al muchacho dirigirse a donde fuere que iba, sin embargo, cuando él paso a centímetros suyo esa sensación en su pecho apareció una vez más. Cyan se había detenido abruptamente al sentir un tirón en su muñeca, busca la causa de ello y lo único que se encontró fue un zafiro azul mirándolo fijamente.

Ciel tardó en comprender que había sujetado, de manera inconsciente, la muñeca del noble, impidiéndolo seguir corriendo, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado al ver que el conde Nightkerville lo observaba atentamente, sin que las lagrimas se detuvieran, esperando por una respuesta. Aunque siendo francos, él tampoco lo sabía, y un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos.

-¿Me soltaras o planeas quedarte con mi muñeca?-demandó en un tono despectivo.

-Uh...Lo siento-se disculpó avergonzado. ¡¿Qué le sucedía?! ¿Por qué se disculpaba con este pusilánime conde?

-No te disculpes-con la manga de su camisa azul se limpió las lágrimas, aunque no sirvió de mucho, ya que esta volvían a aparecer.

-Espera-buscó en el bolsillo de su saco azul y le ofreció un pañuelo blanco-Toma-aseveró por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué me lo das?-preguntó desconfiado.

-Para que hagas un vestido con el-respondió mordazmente-Para que seques esas lagrimas, la tela de tu camisa solo lastimará tu ojo-

-¿Y desde cuando sabes sobre telas? Creí que tu área de trabajo eran los juguetes-replicó mientras aceptaba la pequeña prenda.

-No tengo porque responde a eso-fue lo último y guardó silencio.

-Te lo devolveré luego de lavarlo-enunció calmadamente y secó algunas lágrimas.

-No es necesario-

-No, insisto, no me gusta deberles favores a nadie, cuentas claras conservan amistades-rió por lo bajo-Aunque no concedería esto como una amistad-se encaminó hacia el pequeño sillón que estaba contra la pared.

-Por esta vez, concuerdo contigo-Ciel tomó asiento a su lado.

-Vaya, me siento honrado ante tal privilegio-

-Pues debes de estarlo, no muchos consiguen ese honor-mencionó en tono de burla, causando que Cyan se riera un poco.

-¿Cuándo paso esto? ¿Qué conversáramos tranquilamente sin insultarnos o degradarnos mutuamente?-se cruzó de piernas-¿Acaso me he perdido de algo?-

-También me he perdido de ese detalle-desvió la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa surcó su faz.

-Sonreíste-Ciel lo miró al instante-Sabes, te ves mejor con una sonrisa en tu rostro, te hace más lindo-el conde Phantomhive sintió sus mejillas arder.

-¡No lo he hecho!-ultimó avergonzado-¡No digas ese tipo de cosas!-escuchó la risa de su acompañante-¡Deja de reírte!-cada vez más su sonrojo se hacía notar.

-¿O perdona he dicho lindo? ¡Quise decir adorable!-exclamó sonriente.

-¡Cállate!-

-Bueno está bien-levantó las manos en señal de rendición-No diré nada mas, palabra de demonio-hizo una cruz en su pecho-Pero eso no quiere decir, que dejaré de pensar que eres lindo-mencionó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Mas a otro hombre, es degradante-murmuró avergonzado.

-Que cuadrado eres-musitó enojado-Ciel, es un alago, que piense que eres lindo no quiere decir que me quiera casar contigo, ¡Ni hablar!-hizo una mueca de asco-Me gustan ambos sexos pero, no me atraes-sonrió con burla al ver la expresión sorprendida del noble-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Te atraen…ambos sexos?-preguntó con una mueca de asco.

-Sí, no tiene nada de malo, estoy a gusto con mi sexualidad. Si quiero puedo tener una relación con un hombre o una mujer-sonrió de manera encantadora-¿Te sorprende?-

-La homosexualidad es un delito-enunció por lo bajo.

-¿Y eso qué? No pueden hacerme nada, la Reina se los impedirá, soy demasiado importante para ella-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-Además, a mí nunca me ha importado las opiniones de terceros, las personas pueden pensar que es algo asqueroso, pero soy feliz conmigo mismo y eso es todo-lo miró con dulzura-Habrá seres que no merecen siquiera nuestra atención y solo dirán incoherencias, pero, ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡No tienen importancia!, no cambiaré mi manera de ser por ellos, pueden irse al diablo-frunció levemente el ceño-Lo que dije fue un poco cursi, Ethan me está contagiando con su complejo de adolecente enamorada-

-¿Y tus mayordomos? Quiero decir, ¿Qué piensan ellos?-

-¿Es una especie de interrogatorio? De acuerdo te lo diré, ellos están a gusto conmigo y lo que a mí me haga feliz está bien, así de simple-respondió con la mirada perdida.

Ciel observó en silencio al conde, quien parecía estar encerrado en su propio mundo y solo sonreía hacia la nada, había algo extraño en él, pero no sabía cómo describir aquello. Cuando dijo esas palabras no pudo evitar recordar a su padre, él siempre al hablar tenía la cabeza en alto y una suave sonrisa en su rostro, además, su mirada reflejaban tranquilidad y nobleza, desde pequeño lo admiró y deseaba ser como él, sin embargo ese sueño se deshizo en el momento que su vida cambió. Pero ahora, al verlo a Cyan, había una gran similitud entre ambos, no solo en lo físico, sino también, en la manera de ser.

-¿En que estas pensando?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndose por la repentina acción del otro-Tu primero-enunciaron a coro.

El conde Nightkerville soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado, su mirada de zafiro brillo a causa de las lágrimas de felicidad y el aura que lo rodeaba hizo que el noble frente suyo se olvidara de todo. Ciel no pudo apartar la mirada, un repentino calor agradable abarcó su pecho, una sensación que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque no deseaba admitirlo en voz alta, le gustaba.

Su mano cobro vida propia y se aproximó hasta la mejilla del noble, rosándola sutilmente, Cyan dejó de reír para mirarlo fijamente, sorprendido por la repentina acción del Earl Phantomhive. Ciel estuvo a punto de decir unas palabras, sin embargo, Cyan se separó de él mientras posaba ambas manos en la cabeza y el dolor se vio impregnado en su faz.

-¡Espera!...No…te acer-cerque…-pidió con dificultad.

Ciel no quiso obedecerlo y se le aproximó, pero algo bastante peculiar sucedió, el anillo de su pulgar comenzó a brillar, la piedra azulada desprendía una luz del mismo color, no muy intenso, pero podía verse a simple vista. Cyan cayó de rodillas al suelo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con mayor intensidad, sentía el repentino calor en su pecho, el sello, la marca de su nacimiento.

-¡Aléjate de mi!-bramó con furia y su mirada se convirtió en carmesí.

El otro noble retrocedió por instinto y al hacerlo la piedra dejó de brillar, el noble de mirada rojiza cayó hacia adelante pero antes de estrellarse al suelo posó las palmas de sus manos, evitando el golpe. Su respirar se alteró, las sensaciones de dolor desaparecieron, pero, la confusión estaba presente en ambos aristócratas.

-Lo…sien-siento…esto, es normal…a veces-enunció con burla. Aunque era una mentira, deseaba tranquilizar al conde.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-posó una rodilla en el suelo y lentamente le tocó la espalda-Llamaré a Sebastián-

-No-ultimó cortante-Solo...solo necesito descansar, no es nada grave…o eso creo-murmuró, sin embargo no se esperó que Ciel lo escuchara perfectamente.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-

-¿Eh?... ¿Me escuchaste?-preguntó sorprendido-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-No hablaste muy bajo-respondió desinteresado.

-¡Ahhhh!-intentó sonreír pero eso se convirtió en una mueca-Ya veo, mala mía-

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-preguntó seriamente, aunque realmente se sentía preocupado.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí. Ya tranquilo, estaré bien-replicó con desinterés e hizo un gesto con la mano. Ciel suspiró con exasperación y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Debo volver a mi oficina, deje varias de mis tareas sin terminar-enunció mientras se levantaba del suelo-Cualquier incomodidad que tengas, infórmamelo de inmediato-fue lo último que dijo y emprendió marcha hacia el estudio.

-¡Ciel espera por favor!-el conde se detuvo-¿Podría…?-sus mejillas se sonrosaron-¿Podría estar contigo mientras haces tu trabajo? Prometo no molestarte, es que no quiero estar solo-se insultó mentalmente al hablar sin pensar-¡Quiero decir! ¡No es que no tenga nada que hacer! ¡Es que me aburro fácilmente! ¡Si es eso!-rió de manera nerviosa.

-Pienso que no habrá problema-Cyan lo miró sorprendido-Pero si me interrumpes, me encargaré personalmente de echarte de mi mansión-declaró cortante.

-¡Ok!-de un salto se irguió rápidamente y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia uno de sus costados-No debí de hacer eso-gimió adolorido.

Posó una mano en su frente ante el repentino mareo, era como si su corazón hubiera cambiado de lugar y ahora latían en su cabeza repetidas veces, intentó calmarse respirando calmadamente, funcionó pero muy poco. Se volvió en dirección al noble para decirle que se fuera solo, sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrarlo frente suyo con una expresión seria en el rostro, pero eso no fue lo único que lo dejó asombrado; Ciel estiró su mano derecha lentamente, sin cambiar la expresión de su faz.

-¿Piensas quedarte mirándome como si tuviera tres cabezas o me dejaras ayudarte?-indagó con burla.

-Aunque tuvieras tres cabezas….seguiría pensando que eres lindo-mencionó aceptando la mano del noble.

Ciel volvió a ruborizarse ¿Cuántas veces se habían sonrojado? Y el día todavía no terminó; al sentir que Cyan le dio un pequeño apretón a su agarre levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con una bella y dulce sonrisa, como las que le daba su madre al verlo. ¿Por qué los recordaba a ambos? Si enterró su recuerdo en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero, con solo ver a este muchacho, el recuerdo de sus padres aparecía frente a él. ¿Pero, por qué?

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó el conde Nightkerville por lo bajo.

Ciel salió de sus pensamientos al escucharlo y asintió en silencio, ambos comenzaron a caminar por el corredor sin soltarse de las manos en ningún momento, pero ese detalle ya lo habían olvidado. Cyan desvió la mirada solo por instante a la sortija del Earl Phantomhive, esa piedra era un peligro, debía de ser cuidadoso al estar cerca de Ciel, ya que estaba sucediendo lo mismo que hace unos años atrás.

El anillo, que una vez perteneció a Vincent, brillaba cuando estaba cerca de él.

.

.

.

-Falta poco para el mediodía-guardó rápidamente su reloj de bolsillo-Me extraña que Bocchan no me haya llamado-mencionó por lo bajo.

Empujando un carrito con el desayuno, Sebastián caminó por el corredor que conducía hacia el estudio, era desconcertante para él que su amo no le ordenase aparecer con algún postre y sobre todo, que no aceptara desayunar en su habitación como de costumbre. Francamente, estaba seguro que recibiría una reprimenda por hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo, sin embargo, al no recibir ninguna indicación no sabía qué hacer, por lo que decidió arriesgarse, de todas maneras, su amo terminaría enojándose. Además de eso ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si permitiera que su amo muriese de hambre?

Rió por lo bajo ante su propia broma y al percatarse que se encontraba frente al estudio golpeó delicadamente la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que le permitiesen ingresar, pero eso no ocurrió. Eso era raro, por lo general su amo no tardaba tanto tiempo en responder, estuvo a punto de llamar una vez más cuando percibió el sonido de una risa dentro del cuarto, ¿A quién le pertenecía?, estaba seguro que no le pertenecía al dueño de la mansión, entonces ¿Quién estaba en el estudio?

-Si continuas haciendo eso mancharas algo y tú lo limpiaras-enunció cortante la voz del conde Phantomhive.

Esa frase desconcertó aún más a Sebastián, ¿Con quién estaba su amo?, la curiosidad carcomió su ser por lo que opto por ingresar a la habitación, luego aceptaría sin replicar las posibles consecuencias de sus actos.

-Bocchan, lamento la intromisión pero le he traído-se detuvo al percatarse que un cuchillo quedó suspendido en el aire, a centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Ups! ¡Discúlpame Sebastián!-mencionó con vergüenza.

Un chasquido de dedos hizo que el cuchillo cayera rápidamente e incrustarse con gran precisión en el centro del pastel que el funcionario había preparado. El demonio cuervo observó atentamente como el utensilio se introdujo en el postre, luego de eso, levantó la mirada y una vez más quedó desconcertado, ya que la escena que ocurría delante de sus ojos era para sorprenderse.

El conde Nightkerville se encontraba de pie al escritorio con las palmas descubiertas y extendidas hacia adelante, eso no parecía extraño, si no que, varios elementos giraban alrededor del noble con lentitud; un recipiente con manteca, otro con harina, una jarra con leche, las cascaras de tres huevos, un bol, y algunos cuchillos y tenedores. La mezcla que había en el bol terminó vertiéndose en un plato de porcelana, dividiéndose la masa por sí misma en pequeñas bolitas, separadas una de la otra por unos centímetros.

-Ahora solo falta cocinarlos-volvió a chasquear los dedos y el plato cayó hacia sus manos-¿Cómo lo hare?-preguntó en vos alta-¡Oh cierto! Falta pintarlos con huevo-miró las cascaras y frunció el ceño-Necesito otro-aseveró con una sonrisa y silbó una melodía.

El demonio ojirojo sintió que algo se aproximaba a gran velocidad, desvió la mirada hacia atrás para saber que era pero una sombra paso por encima de su cabeza rápidamente, que no fue capaz de distinguirlo y volvió a mirar para adelante. La sombra que había vislumbrado era un pequeño huevo, el cual se partió por sí solo y se vertió sobre la masa divida, provocando que el noble sonriera divertido.

-¡Ahora sí!-exclamó alegremente-Veamos…..-lo pensó detenidamente hasta que una idea surgió en su mente-¡Ya se!-tamboreó la parte baja del plato con sus dedos-_Ita quod calor solis in mundi-_murmuró cerrando el ojo y sintiendo que un calor agradable era desprendido de sus palmas.

Pasó exactamente un minuto y Cyan levantó la mirada, cada uno de los objetos continuaba en el aire, flotando cerca del noble, pero sin ensuciar en el suelo o algún sitio en particular. El conde Nightkerville se aproximó con la bandeja hasta Ciel, quien tenía una mirada desconfiada en su rostro.

-¡Listo! Ahora pruébalos-mencionó con una sonrisa.

El dueño de la mansión no estaba del todo seguro pero al ver que el conde frente suyo insistía tanto tuvo que aceptar, solo por educación, y si se equivocaba en su decisión tomaría todos esos _scones_ y se los lanzaría en la cara al dueño de la compañía Moonlight. Tomó uno de ellos con cuidado y probó solo un bocado, sorprendiéndose por el increíble sabor, eso no era todo, no había palabras para describir la dulzura de ese postre, sin embargo, su orgullo le impedía decir algo, por lo que opto por mostrar indiferencia.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó mientras dejaba sobre el escritorio el plato y se sentaba sobre el borde.

-Son aceptables-fue lo único que dijo antes de continuar degustando el scon.

-Muchas gracias por sus halagos conde, no soy merecedor de tal honor-replicó con sarcasmo-¿Ahora me cree que yo no miento?-el conde frente suyo no respondió-Tomaré eso como un sí-recordó la presencia del mayordomo, por lo que le sonrió con suavidad-Buenos días Sebastián-aseveró educadamente y luego aproximarse al demonio-¿Eso lo has hecho tú?-preguntó con curiosidad, admirando el pastel.

-Muy buenos días conde Nightkerville-saludó cordialmente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia ante el noble-Y con respecto a su pregunta, lo he hecho yo mismo-respondió y aproximó el carrito hacia el escritorio-Bocchan le he traído _Pastel de Angel_ y un poco de té _Earl Grey_, su favorito-enunció mientras tomaba la tetera y servía su contenido en una taza.

-Con el té será suficiente-ordenó cortante y tomó otro de los scones-En cuanto al pastel, puedes llevártelo, no lo comeré-dio un bocado al postre que el conde Nightkerville preparó para él.

-Entendido-aseveró al instante, aunque estuviera un poco sorprendido, ya que su amo nunca rechazó alguno de los dulces que preparaba.

-Ciel-el conde lo miró-Ya que no piensas comer el pastel, ¿Puedo probar un poco? Tiene muy buena pinta-mencionó sin medir sus palabras, priorizaba mas el hecho de observar la torta de cerca-Quiero decir, después de todo, es de mala educación desperdiciar la comida-estaba consciente que en cualquier momento su saliva caería al suelo.

-No veo por qué no-respondió frunciendo el ceño ante la mirada de emoción del conde-Sebastián, sírvele una porción al conde-su mayordomo asintió al instante.

-Espera Sebastián-Cyan lo frenó y tomó asiento frente al escritorio-Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, no te preocupes-se aclaró la garganta-Muy bien, todos préstenme atención, hagámosle un favor al mayordomo-aseveró y chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha.

El pastel se levantó en el aire junto a su plato y lentamente se aproximó al noble, junto con un plato blanco y un tenedor, el cuchillo que estaba incrustado en el postre se elevó unos centímetros para dividirlo perfectamente en ocho porciones y una de ellas se situó en el platillo. Tanto Ciel como Sebastián observaron con atención lo sucedido en completo silencio, el pastel volvió a su sitio original al igual que el cuchillo y Cyan tomó entre sus manos el plato.

-¡Gracias por su esfuerzo!-exclamó mientras probaba un pequeño bocado-¡Está delicioso!-sus mejillas se sonrosaron-¡Amo el Pastel de Angel!-balanceó alegremente sus piernas y continuó degustando el postre.

-Uh….Cyan ¿A quién le agradeces?-preguntó al conde Phantomhive.

-A los utensilio y al pastel, aunque ellos no hayan hecho nada-respondió sacando la lengua en modo de burla.

-Earl Nightkerville ¿Cómo ha hecho algo así?-indagó curioso el demonio.

-Gracias a mi don, la _telequinesis_-respondió restándole importancia al asunto, al ver que se había terminado su porción, movió uno de sus dedos y otro trozo se elevo para dirigirse a donde se encontraba.

-¿Telequinesis?-repitió Ciel desconcertado, al igual que su mayordomo.

-Aja-soltó el plato y este cayó rápidamente, pero se detuvo antes de chocar contra el suelo-Es eso-señaló su pastel-Consiste en el desplazamiento de objetos mediante a una acción a distancia sin que intervenga ningún medio físico conocido-les sonrió a ambos-He tenido ese don desde que puedo recordar, aunque no solo yo tengo poderes-

-¿Acaso tus sirvientes también?-

-Sí, ellos también-respondió haciendo que su pastel volviera a sus manos-Evan es_ Telépata_, es decir puede leer los pensamientos ajenos, mientras que Ethan, bueno, él todavía no sabe con claridad cuál es su don, pero creo que muy pronto lo averiguará-mencionó para continuar comiendo.

-Por esa razón, usted pudo reparar el orificio en el techo-Cyan asintió de inmediato.

-Eso también fue gracias a un conjuro, pero sí, mi don también tuvo que ver-aseveró sonriente-Por cierto Ciel, me debes uno de tus juguetes que no se te olvide-mencionó cortante pero con una sonrisa en el rostro-Y si te llega a olvidar, me encargaré de recordártelo en cada momento-

-Tsk-chasqueó la lengua con molestia-Eso lo sé muy bien-ultimó cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

-Te daré el beneficio de la duda-mencionó con burla-Y por si te lo preguntas Sebastián, Ciel y yo hemos hecho una apuesta, en la cual tu amo ha perdido, por lo que me debe un juguete, preferentemente el conejito con parche, pero que no sea rosado o negro, ¡Quiero uno violeta!-exclamó con emoción.

-¡Eso ya me lo dijiste!-bramó perdiendo la paciencia-Además, has hecho trampa-refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-Yo nunca he dicho que no podía traer los elementos para hacer los scones hasta aquí, la consigna era que preparara un postre sin poner un pie en la cocina y eso ha pasado-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-No seas un mal perdedor-

-¡¿A quién le dices mal perdedor?!-

-¡Al duende azul que tiene cara de perro!-

-¡Retira tus palabras!-

-¡Oblígame!-

El mayordomo Phantomhive sonrió con diversión ante tal escena, ambos condes tenían los brazos cruzados mientras se degradaban mutuamente con frases tontas y sin sentido alguno. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció al notar cierto detalle, además de la similitud física entre ambos y sus personalidades parecidas, había otra cosa, y eso era sus almas, la esencia de ambas; siempre supo que su amo tenía un alma bastante peculiar, sin embargo, nunca esperó encontrarse con otra tan similar, que podrían ser una misma. Aquel pensamiento lo desconcertó, ¿Eso podría ser posible?, la duda surgió en su interior desde el primer momento que posó su mano sobre la del conde Nightkerville.

-¡Enano gruñón azulado!-

-¡Cierra la boca maldito desquiciado!-

-¡Pobrecito, no sabe que insultos decir!-

-¡Tú también eres enano!-

-¡Repíteme eso chiquitín que no pude escuchar tu voz a causa de tu corta estatura!-

Sebastián soltó un pequeño suspiro y de algo estaba seguro, esos dos se parecían demasiado para su gusto, sin embargo, de alguna manera se divertía ante el hecho de que haya alguien que pueda hacer rabiar a su amo con facilidad. Antes de que Ciel y Cyan continuaran con su maravillosa platica, la puerta se abrió bruscamente interrumpiéndolos a ambos.

-¡Cyan!-el conde Phantomhive se tensó al reconocer esa vos cantarina y chasqueó la lengua, él que cría que su mañana sería tranquila.

-Alois-el ceño fruncido en su rostro desapareció y se encaminó hacia el noble-Buenos días, ¿Cómo has...-no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo provocando que cayera al suelo-¿Por qué siempre terminamos así?-preguntó por lo bajo, gimiendo de dolor por el golpe.

-¡Cyan!-envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del conde-¡Me tenías muy preocupado! Fui a tu habitación y no te encontré ahí-afianzó su agarre y acercó su rostro, solo unos centímetros los separaban-Me alegró haberte encontrado-murmuró lentamente y su peculiar sonrisa no tardó en aparecer.

-¿Eh?-su ojo se abrió de golpe al sentir que el conde Trancy se sentaba en su regazo, colocando sus pierdas a cada uno de los costados de su cuerpo-Alois ¿Podrías quitarte por favor?-pidió con amabilidad, temiendo que el muchacho de cabello rubio se aproximara más de la cuenta.

-¿Por qué? Si me gusta esta posición-replicó en un tono sugerente y rosó con delicadeza la mejilla del noble.

-Alois, quítate de encima de Cyan-ultimó cortante mientras se aproximaba a ambos.

-¿Tu quien eres para darme ordenes?-preguntó con molestia, pero una sonrisa surcó su rostro-¿O será que estas celoso?-

-¿Celoso? ¿Acaso escuchas lo que estas preguntando?-

-Claro que lo hago-su dedo tocó los labios de Cyan, causando que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo-¿Acaso no puedes responder una pregunta tan simple?-cuestionó de manera burlona.

-No tengo por qué responder a una pregunta tan absurda, ahora quítate de encima de él-ultimó a punto de perder la calma.

-¡No quiero!-bramó enfurecido y mirándolo de manera fulminante.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo-frunció su ceño-¡Sebastián! ¡Quítalo de encima de Cyan!-ordenó mientras señalaba al conde.

-¡Claude! ¡No permitas que se me acerquen!-ultimó afianzando el agarre de sus brazos.

Ambos demonios asintieron ante el pedido de sus correspondientes amos y se prepararon para atacar a su enemigo, tomando entre sus dedos los cuchillos que siempre utilizaban para pelear. Pero antes de que pudieran moverse algo extraño ocurrió, sus cuerpos se quedaron congelados en los lugares que se encontraban y una casi imperceptible aura azulada los rodeaba a todos.

-¡Ya me tienen todos artos!-gritó con molestia-¡Si quieren matarse entre sí háganlo, pero a mí no me metan en el medio!-

Lo único que ellos podían mover eran sus ojos, las demás partes de sus cuerpos estaban inmovilizadas, además deseaban poder decir algo pero una fuerza extraña se los impedía y no podían hacer nada contra ello. Cyan soltó un pequeño suspiro al tranquilizarse y desvió la mirada hacia los cuatro presentes, rojo, dorado, azul y celeste, frunció el ceño al mirar fijamente cada uno de esos orbes.

-De acuerdo, los liberaré, pero cuando lo haga-miró a Alois-Quiero que te quites de encima mío ¿Entendido?-el conde parpadeó repetidas veces-Espero que eso haya sido un sí-aseveró por lo bajo y chasqueó los dedos.

Al ser liberados de tal fuerza se desplomaron en el suelo, algo agotados; los dos demonios presentes en la habitación cayeron de rodillas y se sintieron algo mareados, pero aún así no apartaron la mirada del noble. Ciel estaba sentado tratando de deshacerse del dolor en su cabeza, respiró calmadamente y elevó la mirada.

-¡¿Pero qué se supone que están haciendo?!-bramó enojado, llamando la atención de los mayordomos.

Alois había caído hacia adelante cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Cyan y soltó un pequeño gemido ante el impacto de ambos rostros, el conde Nightkerville pretendió levantarse del suelo, pero al hacerlo, no se percató de la cercanía entre ambos y cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde. Los labios de los condes terminaron encontrándose, en un pequeño beso accidental.

No habrá durado más de tres segundos, pero fueron suficientes como para que Cyan comprendiera lo que sucedía y se alejara con rapidez, volteando el rostro a uno de sus costados.

-Esto es incomodo-musitó en un tono que solo los demonios entenderían y así fue-¡Ya Alois quítate!-se sacudió ligeramente.

-Eres muy cruel conmigo, creí que éramos amigos-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho haciendo un tierno mohín-Lastimas mis sentimientos-sus ojos claros se posaron en todo el cuerpo del conde-Si solo quiero que te diviertas un poco-aseveró sonriente.

-Si claro, como no-ultimó con sarcasmo-Ahora, si terminaste con tu drama ¿Podrías levantarte?-frunció levemente su ceño-_"No es que no pueda levantarlo, pero, si me muevo bruscamente siento que se largará a llorar"-_

-¡Pero Cyan!-

-Alois, mi paciencia tiene un límite y si continuas actuando de esta manera, harás que me enoje de verdad y créeme, el infierno te parecerá un juego divertido a comparación de lo que te haré-siseó con voz grave y soltando una pequeña carcajada, con el fin de intimidar al noble.

-Bien-refunfuñó molesto y muy a su pesar se levantó del suelo.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad-replicó mordazmente y quitó todo rastro de polvo en su vestimenta-Creo que me va a salir un cuerno aquí atrás-murmuró tocándose la parte trasera de la cabeza-Genial, tengo un golpe-

-¿Necesita algo Earl Nightkerville?-preguntó Sebastián amablemente.

-No, estoy bien, creo-respondió restándole importancia-Si me muero a causa de esto, encontraré la manera de matarlos a todos, aunque haya sido uno solo el que provocó este golpe-mencionó sonriendo con ternura y tomó asiento-Ya que estamos reunidos aquí, ¿Por qué no continuamos con el caso de la Reina?-cuestionó se recostaba mejor en el sillón.

-Pero Cyan ¿Y tus mayordomos?-Alois se sorprendió al no encontrarse con los gemelos en la habitación.

-No se sienten bien-respondió cortante-Si tienes algo para decir Sebastián, dilo, eres libre de hacerlo-

-¿Pero cómo?-balbuceó el demonio ojirojo.

-No necesito tener el poder de Evan para darme cuenta que estas pensando en lo ocurrido días atrás, ya que tú fuiste el mayor afectado, por decirlo de algún manera-la última parte lo murmuró con tristeza.

-¿Por qué ocurrió aquello?-indagó el conde Trancy de repente.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé-respondió desviando la mirada hacia el ventanal.

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?-Ciel parecía estar sorprendido-Son tus mayordomos, deberías de estar al tanto de la situación-

-Lamento desconocer lo que sucede, además-bajó la mirada-Ellos mismos me ocultaron algo tan importante-jugueteó con los dedos de sus manos-Podríamos decir que todos escondemos algo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Ciel se sentó en el borde del escritorio, para estar más cerca del conde. Esa repentina acción molestó demasiado a Alois.

-Hay cosas que no sé de ellos, el mismo caso ocurre a la inversa, ellos desconocen algunas cosas de mí-respondió con calma-Algo que tiene que ver con esto-levantó su mano derecha admirando el color de sus uñas.

-Earl Nightkerville-el mayordomo de mirada color oro se le aproximó-¿Me permite un momento su mano?-preguntó seriamente.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Claro-lentamente tomó la mano enguantada del demonio y él comenzó a examinarla detenidamente.

-Veo que se ha cicatrizado rápidamente-aseveró mirando al noble-Después de todo, no ha sido un corte tan profundo-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante el sonrojo de Cyan.

-Bueno…..gracias por tu ayuda Claude-murmuró avergonzado mientras las imágenes de lo sucedido aparecían en su mente-…Ja, ja, ja… Eso creo-rió nerviosamente y alejó con rapidez su mano.

-No tiene por qué dar las gracias conde, ha sido un placer ayudarlo-mencionó en un tono sugerente.

Cyan solo bajó la mirada apenado, creía que su rostro estaba en todas las tonalidades de rojos existentes y no se equivocaba, se maldijo mentalmente al ser tan susceptible a las palabras de los demás, pero lamentablemente ya era su manera de ser. Alois lo observó curioso y luego desvió la mirada a su mayordomo, quien continuaba sonriendo sin dejar de mirarlo a Cyan, el conde apretó los puños con fuerza; ¿Acaso Claude había hecho algo a Su amado Cyan?, si era así no lo perdonaría, aunque eso significara olvidar lo importante que es para él. Una idea cruzó por su mente y sonrió con descaro, no permitiría que cualquiera de esos dos demonios o inclusive el conde Phantomhive lo tocaran a Cyan, no, él sería suyo, aunque costase lo que costase.

-Cyan-bamboleó sus caderas prominentes de manera sugerente y luego se sentó en el regazo del conde-¿Te ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Me corte el dedo y Claude me ayudó a curarme la herida, nada fuera de lo común-respondió con desgano. No parecía estar molesto o incomodo ante la repentina acción del conde Trancy y eso llamó la atención de Ciel.

-Pobrecito-acarició con ternura su mejilla izquierda-¿Por qué no pediste mi ayuda?-sus dedos trazaron cada una de las facciones de Cyan, hasta llegar a sus labios y en ese lugar se tomó todo el tiempo que quisiese para acariciarlos.

-Por qué no la necesité-posó sus manos en las caderas del noble encima suyo-Alois, es enserio, ¿Podrías levantarte? No estoy de humor para tus juegos, quiero continuar con el tema de la misión-pero él se resistió a moverse-¡Alois!-

-¡Pero Cyan! Si estoy muy cómodo aquí-envolvió sus piernas en torno a la cintura del otro noble-Hace unos días no parecías tan incomodo con mi presencia-vio por el rabillo de su ojo que Ciel se había tensado al escuchar esas palabras.

-No sé de qué me hablas o lo que pretendes dar a entender-replicó frunciendo el ceño-Pero te digo una cosa Alois, o te levantas de mi regazo o lamentaras haber conocido al conde Cyan Nightkerville-amenazó cortante.

-Eres muy cruel-mencionó con voz lastimera y secándose una lagrima inexistente- Pero me temo que rechazaré su oferta conde-rió con descaro.

-¡Alois quítate!-bramó enfurecido.

-¡No quiero!-lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sonreía.

-¡Alois Trancy levántate del regazo de Cyan ahora mismo!-

-¡Cierra la boca perro sarnoso!-

-¡¿Cómo me has dicho insecto repugnante?!-

El dueño de la compañía Moonlight ya había perdido la paciencia por lo que comenzó a empujar al conde encima suyo, tratando de no utilizar demasiada fuerza, sin embargo, Alois no quiera ceder y se afianzó a él lo mas que pudo, mientras que Cyan continuaba alejarlo de sí mismo. Pero un pequeño fallo de cálculos dificultó aún más la situación; las mano del conde Nightkerville habían resbalado, provocando que el conde encima suyo cayera rápidamente en su regazo, siendo más específicos, en cierta área que, al ser rosada entre ambos cuerpos, hizo que soltaran pequeños jadeos de sorpresa y se ruborizaran a más no poder.

-Cya-an….-tragó con fuerza al comprender lo que había sucedido.

-…-el conde Nightkerville bajó la mirada completamente ruborizado-Alois….¿Puedes moverte por favor?-pidió en un murmullo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, si-se levantó con rapidez mientras sentía que sus piernas fallarían en cualquier momento-…Uh… ¿Cyan?-

Cyan se cubrió el rostro con las manos y negó con la cabeza, el corazón latía con rapidez contra su pecho, se sentía sumamente avergonzado y tenía deseos de romper en llanto, esa acción de Alois le trajo recuerdos dolorosos a su mente, los que creía haber superado. Sin perder el tiempo, se irguió de un salto y no apartó la mirada del suelo, para luego dirigirse rumbo a la salida, pero alguien se le adelanto y le sujetó la muñeca.

-Cyan, espera-pidió Ciel en un murmullo, pero el conde se había soltado de él rápidamente.

-¡No me toques!-bramó con su ojo vidrioso y corrió rumbo a la salida, azotando la puerta al irse.

-Cyan-su mirada azul no se despegó de la entrada.

El conde Trancy cayó lentamente al suelo, quedando sentado en el, su respiración no se había calmado aún al igual que su corazón y ahora, una extraña opresión se había situado en su pecho. En su mente aparecieron dos imágenes, la sonrisa que Cyan le regalaba antes de este suceso y la mirada de hace unos momentos, ese zafiro lleno de tristeza y dolor.

Esa misma mirada que él tenía en el pasado.

.

.

.

Corrió por el corredor rumbo a su habitación, se apresuró lo mas que pudo, aunque su piernas no le daban para más, no pudo evitar tropezarse una que otra vez y caer al suelo de manera brusca, pero con mucho esfuerzo se volvió a levantar para continuar con su marcha. Se detuvo en la esquina del pasillo, recostando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él con la intención de calmarse, las lagrimas descendían por su mejilla y solo por esta ocasión, prefirió dejarlas libres, creyendo así, que el dolor pasaría.

_-_¿Por qué no puedo olvidar aquello?-se preguntó a sí mismo-Detesto recordarlo, no quiero, quiero que se vaya-murmuró mientras se abrazaba con cuidado.

-_"Mi pequeña mariposa, extiende tus bellas alas hacia mi"-_

-¡Cállate!-se tapó los oídos con fuerza.

-_"¿Acaso el hermoso zafiro que está frente a mi no quiere jugar? Ji, ji, ji, ji. Ven conmigo, olvidemos todo y juguemos un juego"-_

_-_Malditos-siseó mientras su ojo se tornaba carmesí y mordió su labio inferior, hasta que de este salió un hilo de sangre.

-_"Cuando cierres tus ojos a la realidad, no descansaré hasta arrancarte el corazón y destruir tu cuerpo…Prr"-_

_-_¡Ya basta!-se echó a correr por los corredores-¡Ya no soy su juguete!-

-_"Aunque hayas nacido en la inocencia y tu alma sea castigada por los pecadores desterrados, los que te han entregado las cadenas trágicas fueron los que prometieron tu libertad. La utopía que tu padre pensó para ti ¿Acaso será llevara a cabo cuando nuestra sangre sea derramada?"-_

_-_¡No lo metan a él en esto!-bramó con temor, al vislumbrar su cuarto aceleró el paso.

-_"En un campo de batalla ambiguo, las intenciones de las piezas inútiles se superponen y las ambiciones que abarcan en nuestro interior ¿Serán desechas cuando la locura comience?"-_

-Un día ustedes lamentara haber escrito sus destinos-ingresó al cuarto con rapidez para recostarse sobre la entrada-Lamentaran haber entrelazando sus destinos con el mío-

-_"Recorriendo el camino de los pétalos muertos en busca de su pasado, las alas que fueron arrancadas se regeneran con lentitud, sin embargo, las cicatrice en tu piel no se marchitaran y son la prueba de tu castigo. La silla del culpable será tu lugar destinado, a causa de la negligencia de tu padre"-_

_-_No es verdad-se tomó bruscamente del cabello-Él no es culpable de nada, solo ustedes, ustedes y su codicia-cayó sentado en el suelo-Solo soy culpable por ser, por ser su descendiente, solo por eso-

Ocultó el rostro entre sus rodillas y se abrazó a sí mismo; por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo, miedo de que el pasado pudiera volver a repetirse en cualquier momento, el pasado que aún podía recordar. La opresión en su pecho le impidió calmarse, ¿Por qué sentía que estaba olvidando algo importante?, deseaba saber lo que era y deshacerse de esa sensación de vacío en su ser. Quizá nunca se lo haya dicho a sus padres, pero, siempre supo que algo faltaba en su vida y necesitaba conocer la respuesta.

Levantó la mirada pausadamente, su ojo azulado se mantuvo fijo en el ventanal frente suyo, el día parecía está un poco nublado y soltó una pequeña risa sin gracia, odiaba esa especialidad, pero a la vez la amaba, porque era la misma que tenía su padre. Respiró calmadamente y pretendió deshacerse de las lágrimas, sin embargo, se detuvo antes de tocar su rostro, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su sacó y extrajo de el un pañuelo blanco. Con las manos temblorosas secó sus lágrimas para luego dejarlo en su regazo, una suave sonrisa surcó su rostro sonrojado y aproximó la tela blanquecina a sus labios, depositando sobre ella un casto beso.

-Arigato gozaimasu Ciel-murmuró con suavidad y guardó silencio por unos momentos.

Luego recordó otro incidente sucedido ese día, rosó su labio inferior con ternura y no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta, un largo suspiro escapó de ellos y posó contra la puerta la cabeza, dando un pequeño golpe con ella.

-Maldita sea-frunció el ceño-Lo más seguro es que está llorando en su habitación-pensó en voz alta-¡Genial! No he hecho nada para lastimarlo, es más, el me humillo frente a los demás y lo más probable es que tendré que disculparme con él, para que se sienta mejor. Genial, simplemente genial-apretó los puños con fuerza-Maldigo mi bondad y sentimiento de culpa-

Se levantó con dificultad ayudándose con la pared, estiró los brazos y movió a cada uno de sus costados la cabeza, un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios cuando el dolor de sus músculos desapareció, luego sujetó el pomo de la puerta para dirigirse hacia donde el conde Trancy se encontraba. Sin embargo, un sonido peculiar llamó su atención y con suma rapidez desvió la mirada en dirección al ruido, percatándose de la presencia de dos pájaros cerca del ventanal.

-Pero ¿Qué hacen esas aves ahí?-se encaminó hacia el balcón y abrió con cuidado las puertas-¿Ustedes son los que me ayudaron la vez anterior?-como si esos animales lo entendieran soltaron pequeños alaridos en señal de estar de acuerdo, o eso pareció entender Cyan-Vaya, ¿Por qué están aquí?-las aves se posaron en sus manos.

Ahora que los veía detenidamente, no eran aves cualquieras, si no canarios amarillos, le sorprendió no haberse percatado con anterioridad y por alguna razón, al ver fijamente esos par de ojos negros brillantes, sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, además que un sentimiento de nostalgia abarcara su pecho. Los canarios volvieron a cantar con alegría pero esta vez se separaron del noble e ingresaron a su habitación, revoloteando por los alrededores.

-¡Oigan salgan de aquí!-quiso espantarlos con las manos pero no se fueron-Maldita sea, espero que no ensucien nada, porque no tengo deseos de ponerme a limpiar luego-refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Una de las aves se aproximó a la mesita junto a la cama, su mirada se había posado en la caja musical sobre la cómoda, en especial en cierto objeto plateado brillante, y rápidamente lo tomó con el pico, para luego escaparse por el ventanal. Cyan se horrorizó al ver lo sucedido y su mano se movió por si solo al interior de su saco, pero al comprender lo que estaba por hacer, descartó la idea al instante.

-¿Pero qué?-miró hacia el balcón para encontrarse con aquella ave, la cual parecía observarlo fijamente-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó en un murmullo y notó que el otro canario había volado velozmente hacia donde se encontraba, si no fuera porque esquivó al animal ahora tendría un golpe en la cara-¡¿Pero qué les pasa?!-

Ambos canarios se situaron uno al lado del otro, Cyan lo miró de manera fulminante y repentinamente, las aves emprendieron vuelo lejos de la habitación.

-¡Ni crean que se escaparan con eso!-bramó acercándose hacia al barandal y con un grácil salto se posó sobre el-¿Dónde está?-su mirada fue en todas direcciones hasta vislumbrar dos punto samarillos-¡Aja! ¡Ya los vi!-y saltó del balcón. Aterrizó en el suelo grácilmente y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió hacia donde se dirigían esos pajarracos, los rosedales.

Cerca de las rosas blancas se encontraba el jardinero de la mansión, haciendo todo lo posible para que los platas no se marchitaran, sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos el resultado siempre era el mismo, las flores se marchitaran, los arboles se secaran o los arbustos se incendiaran por algún extraño motivo. Pero a pesar de todo ello, la emoción y la amplia sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecieron.

-¡He terminado!-exclamó mientras levantaba la mano en señal de triunfo-¿Eh?-sin embargo, su alegría no duró demasiado al ver como estaba el jardín.

La mayoría de las rosas habían perdido sus pétalos, el césped a su alrededor se había oscurecido por alguna razón, feas y espinosas raíces emergieron de la tierra seca y destruida; sin dudas alguna era una imagen totalmente deplorable.

-No puede ser, he fracasado una vez más-murmuró con tristeza-¡Pero no me rendiré!-levantó las tijeras de podar con facilidad-¡Todo quedará impecable!-

Antes de poder continuar con su tarea, percibió el suave cantar de las aves por lo que prefirió observarlas, notando la presencia de un canario amarillo, el cual movía con rapidez sus hermosas alas. Finnian soltó el objeto que había en su mano derecha y contempló con una sonrisa a esa ave, ya que era algo que amaba desde siempre.

-¡Hola!-sonrió con alegría-No te había visto antes-

Él movió su mano esperando que el canario se posara sobre ella, sin embargo pasó algo totalmente distinto, el ave bajó velozmente hacia él y le arrebató con facilidad el sombrero de paja que traía en la cabeza. El jardinero se sorprendió al principio hasta que observó al pájara alejarse lo más que pudo de él, aunque el peso era mayor, movía sus alas con bastante rapidez.

-¡Espera por favor!-pidió mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo-¡Devuélvemelo!-

Ambas personas que fueron arrebatas de algo importante no notaron la presencia del otro, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y al hacerlo, terminaron estrellándose el uno con el otro, cayendo juntos al suelo. Soltaron pequeños gemidos ante el repentino golpe y tocaron por instinto sus frentes, la zona que recibió todo el impacto.

-¡Eso dolió!-aseveró al borde del llanto.

-Estúpidos pájaros-murmuró con molestia.

Al escuchar una voz cercana, ambos levantaron la vista y se percataron de la presencia del otro, además de ver en la posición que se encontraban. El conde, además de tropezarse y golpearlo sin pretenderlo, estaba con la mitad del cuerpo sobre el jardinero, con la mano que tenia libre sobre su pecho y sus rostros separados por unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¡Ah!-ambos gritaron sorprendidos y se alejaron del otro con suma rapidez-¡Lo siento!-mencionaron a coro mientras se inclinaba, en modo de disculpa.

Al ver que había reaccionado de la misma manera rieron por lo bajo y la vergüenza que habían sentido anteriormente desapareció al instante, quedando en el ambiente una sensación de comodidad. Los canarios aparecieron de repente, cada uno posándose en el hombro del dueño de los objetos que habían capturado y con sumo cuidado, devolvieron la llave y el sombrero.

-Muchas gracias-aseveró Cyan y con su dedo acarició tiernamente al ave amarilla-¿Me gustaría saber porque me han quitado esto?-preguntó en voz alta y el pájaro silbó alegremente.

El conde Nightkerville desvió la mirada hacia el sirviente de la mansión Phantomhive, quien había recuperado su sombrero y ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el ave entonaba una dulce canción, el canario que estaba posado sobre sus dedos voló hacia el jardinero para situarse en la cabeza de él. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios ante tal bella escena, pero al percatarse de ese pensamiento se ruborizó notoriamente, sin apartar por ningún motivo la mirada de aquel muchacho de cabello rubio.

-¿Conde Nightkerville le ocurre algo?-preguntó preocupado, sin separarse de las aves.

-¿Eh? No, nada-bajó la mirada al suelo-¡Eh! ¡Te he dicho con anterioridad que me llames Cyan! ¡No por mi apellido o título de noble!-ultimó molesto.

-¡Lo lamento!-aseveró asustado por el repentino grito-¡Por favor discúlpeme!-

-No ha sido para tanto-mencionó por lo bajo-Lamento haberte asustado-

-No tiene porque disculparse conde-sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar las palabras del noble-Lo lamento cond…digo Cyan-aseveró avergonzado.

-Así está mejor-se aproximó y al estar a su lado acarició a una de las aves-¿Ya no nos ocasionarán problemas verdad?-preguntó con una sonrisa y los canarios cantaron con entusiasmo.

-¡Oh! ¡Parece que ellos te entienden!-mencionó asombrado y los pájaros se posaron en las manos del noble.

-Eso creo-aseveró mientras le sonreía-Mi tío decía que tengo una habilidad especial, porque la mayoría de los animales me entienden cuando les hablo, aunque yo no a ellos-su voz tenía un dejo de nostalgia-Por esa razón me puedo llevar bien con él, bueno eso es lo que siempre me dice-negó suavemente con la cabeza-No entiendo porque te cuento esto, lo más seguro es que te aburras de solo escucharme hablar-desvió la mirada apenado.

-No me incomoda escucharlo hablar-Cyan lo miró al instante y recibió una tierna sonrisa por parte del jardinero.

La suave brisa del mediodía meció con ternura los cabellos de ambos, llevándose consigo algunos pétalos color blanco y las hojas de los arboles, creando una sensación mágica y una escena encantadora para ambos, los pájaros habían guardado silencio y observaba a esas dos personas atentamente. Finnian observó al conde intrigado, a causa por el repentino silencio entre ambos, y al momento de ver esa dulce sonrisa aparecer en su rostro se sonrojó notoriamente, pero aún así, no aparto sus ojos celestes del noble, disfrutando la sensación del ambiente. Ignorando además, los constantes latidos de su corazón.

Lamentablemente el momento fue interrumpido por el cantar de los canarios, quienes en realidad tenían la intención de demostrar su alegría a través de sus silbidos, las aves se elevaron batiendo sus majestuosas alas amarillas y comenzaron a volar alrededor de ellos. Tanto Cyan como Finny levantaron la mirada para admirar el pequeño espectáculo, hasta que los canarios cesaron su canto y emprendieron vuelo hacia algún lugar.

-Espero volver a verlos-aseveró con tristeza el jardinero.

-Estoy seguro, que los veremos una vez más-mencionó el conde, haciendo que la tristeza de Finny desapareciera y asintiera estando de acuerdo-Creo que lo mejor será irme, ya recupere lo que quería y-se detuvo al percatarse de que un pétalo cayó sobre su cabello y con cuidado lo tomó entre sus dedos-Pero, esto esta marchito-y se largó a correr rumbo hacia los rosedales.

Al llegar hasta ellos se arrodillo en el suelo, la mayoría de las rosas estaban secas e inclusive las espinas no tenían un buen estado, soltó un pequeño suspiro y pensó detenidamente lo que haría ahora, quería salvar esas flores que tanto amaba Rachel y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Escuchó el ruido de pasos acercándose y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con el rostro ruborizado de Finny.

-Bueno, no salió como esperaba-murmuró apenado-Intenté arreglar el jardín, pero creo que lo terminé empeorando, como siempre-se sentó en el suelo y bajo la mirada-Por más que lo intente, nunca lo consigo-se ruborizó al sentir que la mano del noble se posaba sobre su cabeza.

-Todo está bien-enunció con suavidad-No te preocupes, te ayudaré a arreglar esto-

-¿Cómo?-preguntó en un murmullo.

-¡Eso no es problema!-se levantó de un salto y poso las manos sobre su cadera-¡Encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo!-sonrió alegremente-Además, si trabajamos juntos lo solucionaremos más rápido-mencionó mientras hacía con los dedos el símbolo de la victoria.

Finnian asintió con rapidez y cuando dispuso a levantarse se percató que el conde Nightkerville extendía una mano hacia él, mientras le brindaba una tierna mirada y una dulce sonrisa. El jardinero bajo la mirada avergonzado y sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosarse notoriamente, además podía percibir los latidos de su corazón, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, francamente no sabía la respuesta, pero ese detalle no importaba ahora y aceptó la ayuda del conde.

Pero al hacerlo, una sensación extraña recorrió en el cuerpo de ambos, con solo ese simple e insignificante rose; era como si, una corriente eléctrica atravesara por todo su ser causando pequeños escalofríos, o luego de estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua pudieran respirar nuevamente, y lo más extraño era que, el dolor que habían enterrado junto a sus pasados haya desaparecido al instante. A pesar de su esfuerzo, no había palabras para describir lo que sintieron y por temor a lo desconocido, alejaron sus manos con rapidez, pero aún estaba ese extraño hormigueo.

-Uh….-corrió un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja-Bueno-aclaró su garganta mientras desviaba la mirada, solo para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas-¿Comenzamos con lo de arreglar el jardín?-preguntó en murmullo.

-¿Uh?..¡Ah sí!-parpadeó repetidas veces y después se levantó bruscamente del suelo, estuvo a punto de caerse pero logró estabilizarse.

-Mmm-el conde se aproximó a los rosedales y los examino atentamente, para luego observar de inmediato al sirviente-Bueno, la mayoría de las rosas están pereciendo pero aún podemos salvarlas, yo me encargaré de esto y tú de momento ve a podar los arbustos, pero ten cuidado de no cortarlos demasiado-aseveró mientras se arremangaba la camisa hasta los codos.

-De acuerdo-murmuró mientras tomaba las tijeras para podar y se encaminaba hacia los arbustos.

-Vaya si que están descuidadas-aseveró sonriente-Veamos qué puedo hacer por ustedes-extrajo del saco oscuro que usaba su daga de mango rojizo y corto las ramas que perjudicaban a las demás-Ugh…esto está complicado-algunas espinas se incrustaron en su piel pero continuo con su tarea.

De rodillas se aproximó a los demás rosales, olvidándose de la tierra que ensuciaba sus ropas, las espinas afiladas lastimando su cuerpo y los pétalos esparcidos a su alrededor, todo ello carecía de importancia, solo quería salvar las rosas que Rachel amaba. Luego de terminar la poda, entreabrió el rosal con cuidado para evitar que las ramas se crucen y quitó las flores marchitas y mustias, dejando sus pétalos a un lado, ya se le ocurriría para que utilizarlos. Cuando se levantó del suelo y en un vago intento limpio la tierra de sus calzas grises, se preparó para dirigirse hacia otro sector, pero su mirada se posó en una rosa peculiar, una pimpollo de intenso color azul.

-Pero…si las rosas azules no existen-colocó una rodilla en el suelo y sus dedos rosaron gentilmente el brote-No es una _Rhapsody in blue _o un_ Blue Moon_, que extraño-se percató de que el tallo estaba algo torcido-¡Oh! Vaya, habrá que arreglar esto-tomó una de las ramas del suelo, la enterró unos centímetros cerca del capullo y se quitó el lazo gris y azul que tenía en el cuello, para sujetar el retoño con cuidado-Espero que esto sirva-aseveró con suavidad.

-¡Whaaa!-

Al escuchar el grito del jardinero se irguió con rapidez y velozmente se acercó donde él se encontraba, ignorando el hecho que terminó usando sus habilidades de demonio, para atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo. Finnian cerró los ojos esperando recibir el impacto, pero eso nunca sucedió, levantó la vista sorprendido y se ruborizó al encontrarse con la mirada azul del noble.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-indagó Cyan con preocupación.

-¿Eh?.. ¡Ah!..Yo, ehm-su balbuceo conmovió al noble, quien rió por lo bajo.

-Deberías de tener cuidado, mas cuando estas a gran altura-elevó el rostro en dirección a la escalera cerca del arbusto-¿Seguro que estas bien? No me has respondido-

-¡Me encuentro bien!-respondió al instante y al comprender que había gritado bajo la vista-Yo…yo…Lo siento-

-No te preocupes-gentilmente lo recostó sobre el césped-Me encargaré de podar los arbustos, tu puedes quedarte aquí y-

-¡Pero quiero ayudar!-lo interrumpió-Quiero ayudar, quiero hacer algo, por favor-suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bueno, podrías regar los rosales, les hace falta un poco de agua-enunció con dulzura-¿Te parece bien?-el jardinero asintió estando de acuerdo y una sonrisa adornó su rostro-Busca la regadera y cuando comiences a mojar las flores cuenta hasta tres y luego dirígete a otro sector, así no se ahogan o están muy secas-aconsejó sonriente.

Finnian asintió rápidamente y se encaminó en busca de lo que necesitaba, dejando solo al noble, quien no despegó la mirada de él, pero, al recordar lo que debía hacer soltó un pequeño suspiro y tomó rápidamente las tijeras de metal. Con una ágil acrobacia combinado con saltos altos, logró aterrizar en la copa de uno de los arbustos, se colocó en cuclillas y comenzó a cortar las ramas secas o destruidas. Al terminar con su tarea continuó con los demás, hasta dejar presentables a las arboledas a uno velocidad increíble, todo ello antes de que ese humano volviera.

-Bien, esto está mejor-de un salto aterrizó sobre el suelo-¿Ahora qué podría hacer?-cerró su ojo por un momento-Escucho sus latidos, en veinte segundos estará aquí-mencionó en un murmullo y sonrió cuando una idea apareció-Creo que ya sé cómo usar esos pétalos-movió sus manos con lentitud y su mirada azul brilló con mayor intensidad.

Sus dedos se mecieron delicadamente al copas del aire, como si estuviera acariciándolo con gran elegancia y pulcritud, podía sentir la agradable brisa de viento a su alrededor, por lo que ocultó su mirada para disfrutar las sensaciones. Cuando tuvo el presentimiento que todo estaba terminado abrió su único ojo sano y contemplo con orgullo el paisaje delante suyo, el cual se había encargado de crear.

Todos los arbustos tenían la misma forma y tamaño, sin ningún insignificante error, el césped tenía su color verde brillante y sin rastros de imperfecciones o malas hierbas, las demás flores de jardín, además de ser increíblemente bellas, se encontraban en un buen estado y eso podía notarse en los colores intensos de sus pétalos, en especial en las rosas, ya que al no haber plantas horribles a su alrededor, su hermosura era apreciada. Sonrió al ver que los pétalos marchitos estaban esparcidos por el borde del camino de piedras, algunos de ellos cerca de los arbustos o inclusive, alrededor de los rosedales.

El conde Nightkerville sonrió con satisfacción y su cuerpo cayó agotado al césped, admirando con el parpado pesado el firmamento claro, aunque algunas nubes estaba presentes en ese cielo celeste. Tarareó la melodía que su madre le cantaba antes de dormir y lentamente ocultó su mirada azul, mientras su respiración se volvía más tranquila, al punto de no tomar el oxigeno correctamente. Se maldijo por utilizar su don a cada momento sin descansar como debería, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos imprudentes.

-Maldi-dita se-ea-balbuceó con dificultad y con el mayor esfuerzo del mundo se sentó en el suelo, sintiendo sus músculos adoloridos.

-¡Cyan!-vislumbró en la lejanía al jardinero, trayendo entre sus brazos la regadera de metal-¡Discúlpeme por la tardanza, yo!-guardó silencio al observar el estado del jardín-Increíble-murmuró asombrado.

-Es… bueno que, te guste-pretendió sonreírle pero ello se convirtió en una mueca de dolor y su cuerpo no pudo continuar soportándolo.

-¡Cyan!-lanzó el recipiente con agua al suelo y corrió hacia el conde, sujetándolo antes de que se estrellara contra el césped-¡Cyan!-clamó su nombre con desesperación.

El noble tenía su ojo cerrado y parecía estar inconsciente, en medio del miedo Finny comenzó a sacudirlo con brusquedad, esperando así poder despertarlo, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos eso no ocurrió. Sintió deseos de romper en llanto, pero no podía, quería llamar a alguien, pedir ayuda, sin embargo, por algún motivo ningún sonido escapaba de su voz.

-Cyan, despierta-bajó la mirada al sentir esa opresión en su pecho.

-Guarda silencio-murmuró Cyan entre un gemido de dolor para luego acomodarse mejor entre el pecho del jardinero-Quiero dormir-

-¡Cyan! ¿Creí qué?-la emoción abarcó su ser.

-Finny, por favor baja la voz, estoy cansado-movió sus brazos en tornó del muchacho de pelirubio-¿Habrá algún problema si me duermo aquí?-preguntó mientras movía sutilmente su mejilla en contra del pecho de él-Eres suavecito, me gusta eso-dijo sin pensar.

-¡Eh!-Finnian se ruborizó por completo ante ese comentario y no supo que responder, al escuchar una especie de gemido, su rostro alcanzó otras tonalidades de rojo.

-Malditos sean los que interrumpirán mi sueño-refunfuñó con molestia mientras se separaba del joven-Espero que sea importante-refregó su ojo con cuidado.

Finny no comprendió sus palabras hasta que vio a Meyrin y Bard dirigiéndose hacia ellos, por un momento se sintió sorprendido y miró una vez más al conde ¿Cómo había adivinado aquello?, pero por la mirada que tenía el noble supo que no era el momento para que aclarara sus dudas. Los dos sirvientes se aproximaron hacia ellos, ambos tenían una expresión de asombro y curiosidad en el rostro, para cuando habían llegado al lugar el malhumor de conde desapareció, aunque era solo por unos momentos.

-Vinimos a ver, como estaba el jardín-mencionó la mucama al recuperarse totalmente.

-Todo está increíble ¿Seguro que lo has hecho tu solo?-preguntó en un tono de burla el cocinero de la mansión.

-No, de hecho-miró al noble con una sonrisa-Cyan ha hecho todo el trabajo-aseveró sonriente.

-¿Enserio?-se acomodó sus grandes gafas blancas-¡Todo es realmente hermoso!-comentó admirando el panorama.

-Es verdad, nunca imaginé que vería al jardín en este estado-mencionó con burla-Ya que siempre se encuentra destruido, seco, marchito-

-¡Lo mismo ocurre con la cocina cuando tu estas en ella!-ultimó Finnian mientras sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí por la vergüenza.

-¡Repite ese mocoso!-

Ambos comenzaron a luchar y a gritarse mutuamente, Cyan y Meyrin observaron la situación desde lejos pero sonreían con diversión ante tal espectáculo, al igual que el cocinero y el jardinero, que a pesar de la pelea sin sentido se estaba divirtiendo. El conde Nightkerville se aproximó a la mucama con lentitud y sin permiso alguno recostó la cabeza sobre las rodillas de ella, la sirvienta soltó un alarido de sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero aún así, no aparto al noble de su lado. Lo único que hizo fue pasar sus dedos entre la cabellera del conde, deleitándose por la suavidad de esos mechones negro azulados.

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios al relajarse, sabía que en cualquier momento el sueño aparecería pero no lo impediría, sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido y necesitaba con suma urgencia un descanso, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Tal vez sea por la sensación de comodidad en el ambiente o por el hecho de que gastó a mayor parte de sus energías, sin embargo, creía que era más por la primera opción.

-Veo que están todos relajados-enunció con cierto dejo de burla la voz de un hombre mayor.

Los cuatro por inercia desviaron la mirada para encontrarse con Tanaka, uno de los sirvientes con más antigüedad en la mansión, quien los observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos expresaban tranquilidad. El conde Nightkerville se levantó del suelo con rapidez para luego acercarse al funcionario y abalanzarse contra él en un abrazo efusivo, el cual el hombre acepto gustosamente.

-¡O hayou gozaimasu Tanaka-san!-exclamó alegremente con una tierna sonrisa y el sirviente veterano le revolvió con ternura los cabellos.

-Muy Buenos días para usted también Earl Nightkerville-saludó educadamente y el adolecente afianzó su abrazo-Me alegra que se encuentre bien-enunció con ternura.

Los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive observaron asombrados lo sucedido, ¿Desde cuándo ellos dos se trataban de esa manera?, a simple vista parecía que ambos se conocían desde hace mucho y si eso era cierto, ¿Exactamente desde que momento?

-Veo que el jardín está en un perfecto estado-enunció mirando a los funcionarios-Estoy seguro que el amo te felicitara por tu trabajo Finnian-desvió brevemente su mirada hacia el noble al escuchar que se reía

-De hecho-

-Ha sido el conde quien dejó el jardín en este estado-lo interrumpió Bard y sonreía divertido ante el enojo del jardinero.

-¿Es verdad?-le preguntó al noble abrasado a él, quien asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro-Ha hecho un excelente trabajo Earl Nightkerville, no tengo palabras para describir esta maravilla, estoy anonadado-

-No ha sido nada-Cyan se ruborizó notoriamente.

-En verdad, ha sido un privilegió ver esto-rosó gentilmente su mejilla y luego se dirigió a los sirvientes-Necesito que alguno de ustedes vaya al mercado, hay ciertos artículos que están por acabarse y sería conveniente que-

-¡Yo quiero ir!-lo interrumpió mientras levantaba su mano derecha-Estoy aburrido y no tengo nada por hacer, además, aún no he recorrido la ciudad-

-Pero, conde, no es conveniente que alguien de su estatus haga las tareas de los sirvientes-replicó el antiguo mayordomo.

-¡Pero quiero ir!-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-Que vaya a hacer las compras no es degradante, continuaré siendo parte de la realeza, además, es una especie de favor-miró a los tres funcionarios-Meyrin y Bard van a ayudar a Finny en el jardín, solo falta regar un poco las plantas y todo estará perfecto-mencionó con diversión-¡Onegai shimasu! Tanaka-san, permíteme ir-suplicó mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Creo que no es una buena idea-un suspiro escapó de sus labios-Sin embargo, no soy quien para obligarlo conde-Cyan comenzó a saltar al comprender el significado de esas palabras, vio que el funcionario sacaba del interior de su traje una hoja-Aquí está la lista de lo que necesitamos, espero que no sea un inconveniente para usted-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-enunció mientras tomaba la lista e inspeccionaba rápidamente lo que debía comprar-No es mucho, no debes preocuparte Tanaka-san, volveré antes de que los gemelos se enteren-mencionó con burla.

-¿Necesitará llevarse el carruaje?-indagó algo preocupado por el noble.

-¿Tienen carruaje?-el hombre asintió-¡Oh! Bueno, eso estaría bien-

Los cinco se encaminaron hacia la entrada de la mansión, ya que la carroza se encontraba a unos metros de ella. Los tres sirvientes parecían confundidos por lo que había ocurrido, además de que el viejo Tanaka sostenía la mano del conde mientras este le conversa sobre cosas triviales sin sentido, ya sean lugares en el mundo que conoció, telas exóticas que había comprado o postres a azar los cuales prepararía en cualquier momento, el mayordomo lo escuchaba atentamente, observándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro. La duda de que ellos se conocían no era necesario contestarla, bastaba con solo ver sus reacciones o la manera en que conversaban, pero, ahora solo quedaba una pregunta por responder ¿Cómo es que Tanaka conocía al conde Nightkerville?; presentía que faltaría mucho para encontrar la respuesta.

El mayordomo abrió con cuidado las puertas y de manera inmediata Cyan se acercó a los caballos, para acariciar con ternura sus rostros y crines, recibiendo a cambio una lamida en la mejilla, aunque ese pequeño "beso" no le molesto, rió por lo bajo ante esa muestra de cariño.

-Tienen unos ojos hermosos-murmuró con cariño y los equinos relincharon a gusto-Creo que eso fue un alago ¿Verdad?-

-Earl Nightkerville-se volteó en dirección a la persona que lo llamó-Aquí está el dinero que necesita para las compras-le entregó una pequeña bolsita.

-Perfecto-Cyan guardo en el interior de su saco negro, ahora con manchas marrones, y luego observó el carruaje-Es muy hermoso-rosó con sus dedos cada uno de los grabados en oro-Me pregunto-se situó delante de los dos caballos-¿Quién de ustedes dos es el más rápido?-

Ambos corceles, de piel marrón, crines oscuras y dos bellos ónixs como ojos, acercaron sus rostros al conde pero uno de ellos, el más alto relinchó de repente, llamando la atención del adolecente. De manera inmediata lo liberó de todas las ataduras que lo mantenían unido al carro, el equino comenzó a dar algunos pasos y con un grácil salto, Cyan lo montó rápidamente, tomando las riendas con cuidado para no asustarlo.

-Con él será suficiente-les sonrió a los cuatro-¡Nos veremos más tarde!-golpeó con los talones ambos costados del animal y este comenzó a correr.

-Solo espero que tenga cuidado-enunció Tanaka con preocupación antes de ingresar una vez más a la mansión, mientras los demás sirvientes se aseguraban de tranquilizar al equino restante.

.

.

.

-Por aquí estará bien-enunció mientras hacía detener al caballo-Quiero que te quedes por aquí-se bajo del lomo del animal con un salto y al tocar el suelo, sintió un tirón en su saco oscuro-¿Uh?-descubrió que el equino había sujetado con los dientes su tapado-¡Eh suéltalo! ¡Lo romperás!-al hacer fuerza de ambos lados la tela terminó por romperse.

Gracias al impulso generado el conde cayó de espaldas al suelo y al sentir el impacto soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, ubicando la mano en la zona del impacto se sentó en la tierra, para luego observar como había quedado su saco, toda la parte de abajo destruida. Levantó la vista encontrándose con el pedazo de tela restante en el hocico del animal, quien a paso lento se aproximó al adolescente.

-¡Genial! Simplemente genial-bufó con molestia-¡Me ha costado demasiado trabajo hacer esto y lo rompes, genial, mejor imposible-el caballo le dio una lamida en la mejilla-Esta bien, te perdono-murmuró mientras acariciaba el rostro del animal-Si continuas interrumpiendo, no podré hacer las compras-

Cuando se dispuso a irse, el caballo volvió a retenerlo solo que estaba vez con menos fuerza, Cyan le sonrió y acarició con ternura su crin, además de observar fijamente esos ojos por un momento.

-¿Estas preocupado verdad?-el equino relincho-No tienes de que preocuparte, estaré bien, si necesito tu ayuda te lo haré saber-depositó un pequeño beso sobre él-Aunque no se tu nombre, ¿Tienes alguno?-al no recibir ningún sonido por parte del animal suspiró-Eso quiere decir que no ¿Verdad? Bueno te bautizaré, déjame pensar un nombre-rompió con delicadeza la tela de su camisa y se arrodillo en el suelo para envolver el pedazo de tela sobre la pierna del animal-Te llamaré _Adair_ en honor a su significado, después de todo, dicen que los caballos son animales nobles-el caballo soltó un alarido alegre-Veo que te gusta. Muy bien Adair, quiero que te quedes por aquí mientras voy a hacer las compras, ya que no sería bien visto que un equino ande suelto por las calles-rió al imaginarse la escena-Descansa, si te necesito te llamaré, espero que puedas escucharme-el animal le dio una lamida en la mejilla izquierda-¡Basta! ¡Eso me da cosquillas!-se tranquilizó y lo miró por última vez-Espérame ¿Si?-

Y con mucha prisa se dirigió hacia el mercado, mientras Adair lo observaba atentamente, hasta que desapareció de su vista, luego de eso, decidió obedecer a su nuevo amo y comenzó a comer tranquilamente lo pastos verdes.

El conde Nightkerville caminó en silencio por las calles angostas, admirando emocionado cada una de las elegantes tiendas y los puesto andantes, las personas iban y venían sin preocupación, salvo algunos casos, que podían verse preocupados por algo; tan parecido pero la vez tan diferente de su hogar, su natal _América. _Soltando un suave suspiro y olvidándose de los recuerdos del pasado, continuó con su búsqueda, extrajo la lista y revisó que era la primero que debía comprar, especias, eso no sería tan difícil de encontrar. Guardó la hoja arrugada y siguió con su marcha.

Sintió sobre sí la atenta mirada de las personas, vio por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo que algunas personas lo observaban, siendo más específicos aristócratas y alguno que otro empresario, y en sus miradas pudo vislumbrar sentimientos de asco y diversión. Luego miró el estado de su vestimenta, las calzas grises tenían manchas de tierra tan en la parte delantera como trasera, una de las mangas de su camisa fue arrancada y el sacó negro poseía rastros de césped y polvo; soltó una carcajada, lo más seguro es que estaban juzgándolo por su apariencia sin conocer quién era, la naturaleza humana era increíble, en especial la de los seres que se creen superiores.

Estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos que tardó en percatarse que había tropezado con una persona, cayendo encima del desconocido y ensuciando sin quererlo, el traje oscuro del individuo. A comprender lo que había sucedido se levantó al instante, tomó su lista que había caído al suelo y le tendió la mano al hombre, pero solo recibió un fuerte golpe.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme chiquillo sucio!-bramó enfurecido.

-Disculpe señor no me he fijado por donde iba-enunció educadamente-_"¿Cómo se atreve a golpearme? Tomaría su alma si no fuera porque tengo prisa"-_pensó para sus adentros.

-De eso me he percatado ¡Ahora quiero que me pagues por haber ensuciado mi traje nuevo!-las personas comenzaron a situarse a su alrededor debido al escándalo del hombre-¡Ni creas que te iras de aquí sin compensar tu error!-

-Con agua y jabón se puede limpiar-mencionó mientras se limpiaba la tierra de las manos-Además ha sido un accidente, me he disculpado con usted, no sé qué es lo que quiere-

-¡Tú me pagaras un traje nuevo!-lo tomó bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa-Aunque pensándolo bien, por tus ropas andrajosas ni siquiera debes tener para comer-mencionó con burla y lo lanzó al suelo de golpe, causando que la muchedumbre se riera.

-Discúlpeme señor, pero creo que usted se está extralimitando-aseveró mientras se sentaba en el suelo y sintió como un hilo de sangre brotaba de un corte en su ceja-Estoy esperando a que se disculpe conmigo-

-¿Qué me disculpe contigo? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡No me haga reír!-la gente rompió en carcajadas-¡Nunca pediría perdón a una persona insignificante como tú!-

-¡Chiquillo pordiosero!-

-¡Asquerosidad de ser humano!-

-¡Perro de la calle!-

-Eso demuestra que mis opiniones son ciertas-mencionó por lo bajo y levantó la mirada, mostrando el orgullo que nunca podrían arrebatarle-Las personas que lo tienen todo son tan repugnantes y patéticas, pero venderían su dignidad al mismo diablo-se levantó con dificultad-Pueden opinar lo que gusten de mi ¡Vamos los invito a degradarme! ¡A ver si tienen las agallas para decirme lo que piensan de frente y no murmurarlo por lo bajo como las ratas cobardes que son! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan?-miró a todos los presentes-¡Por qué no importa sus esfuerzos! ¡Nunca podrán romperme o destruirme con palabras tan insulsas y vacías dichas por seres insignificantes!-

-¡Mocoso insolente!-el hombre que había tropezado con el adolecente se le aproximó y con furia le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro.

Las personas soltaron alaridos de sorpresa ante lo sucedido mientras que otros se rieron con diversión, solo una mujer mayor se horrorizó por tal comportamiento y se dirigió al hombre.

-¡Por favor no lo lastime al pequeño!-suplicó al borde las lagrimas y sujetando del brazo al señor.

-¡Señora suélteme!-de manera brusca se libero del agarre, provocando que la anciana cayera al suelo.

Eso fue lo último que Cyan pudo soportar y con suma rapidez golpeo el rostro de aquel sujeto con una patada, haciendo que cayera al suelo bruscamente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Escúchame bien maldito gusano, vuelves a hacer una idiotez como esa y te lo prometo por mi _Papa y Mamma_ que han muerto, que te asesinaré con mis propias manos-siseó con un profundo odio y se encaminó hacia la anciana, ayudándola para que se sentará en el suelo-Una cosa más-tomó en brazos a la mujer y dio una mirada de asco a ese sujeto, al igual que a los demás testigos-Ese traje no ha costado la cantidad de dinero que seguro estabas imaginandote, lo sé, porque yo-le sonrió con aires burlones-Soy el dueño de la compañía Moonlight, el conde Cyan Nightkerville y esto-levantó su cuello para que observaran la gargantilla que había en el, con un dije plateado-Es el símbolo de la familia a la que pertenezco-

-¿Co-conde-e Nightker-kerville?-repitió asustado el hombre, limpiándose del rostro la sangre.

-Vaya olvidándose que usted o toda su familia serán recibidos en alguna sucursal de mi empresa, algo que no soporto son los seres como usted y créame que tengo una buena memoria, nunca he olvidado un rostro-comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo por un momento-Lo mismo va para ustedes mis queridos espectadores-los miró de manera aterradora-Despídanse de la compañía Moonlight, porque ella les cerrara las puertas desde este día-

Sin decir nada mas Cyan se encaminó en dirección a algún sitio, debía de asegurarse que la mujer en sus brazos estuviera a salvo, si llegaba a tener alguna herida grave, ya estaría persiguiendo a ese pusilánime para matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Vislumbró unas cajas de madera cerca de un callejón y corrió hacia ellas, pensó en un conjuro para limpiar los objetos desde lejos y movió sus dedos sigilosamente.

-Señora ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó educadamente cuando dejó sentada sobre la caja a la anciana.

-Si querido, me encuentro bien, no debes de preocuparte-la mujer le sonrió con ternura-Muchas gracias por ayudarme-

-Al contrario, el que debería estar agradecido seria yo, usted fue la única que intervino a mi favor-se arrodilló frente a ella-Aunque no hubiera sido necesario, se defenderme solo-

-No tuve otra alternativa, esas personas era crueles y tu apenas eres un niño-aseveró con dulzura-¿Usted es el conde Nightkerville no es así?-Cyan asintió-¡Oh! Es un privilegió conocerlo, si mi nieta Mina estuviera aquí, ella lo admira mucho conde. Desde que su empresa se ha situado en Londres, mi adorada nieta presencio cada uno de los desfiles que realizo su compañía, ya que su sueño es convertirse en una modista reconocida en toda Inglaterra-

-Vaya eso es digno de admiración, si ella lucha por cumplir su sueño, estoy seguro que lo logrará-

-De hecho, yo me dirigía a una de sus tiendas para ver si no había un vestido nuevo, un regalo sorpresa para ella-sonrió con ternura.

-¿Qué le parece si la acompaño y le obsequió uno como muestra de mi gratitud? Y no acepto un no como respuesta-replicó con burla y tendió la mano a la mujer para ayudarla a levantarse-Espero que no le moleste las mirada que podríamos recibir, aunque si gusta puedo citarla en una de mis sucursales algún día que este más presentable-

-Nunca he priorizado la opinión de los demás, después de todo, las palabras insulsas y vacías dichas por seres insignificantes no merecen ser escuchadas ¿No le parece conde?-

Cyan rió al reconocer sus palabras dichas por la mujer mayor, quien también rio por lo bajo por eso, el conde tendió su brazo descubierto y ella lo tomó con gusto, mientras ambos se dirigían hacia una de las tiendas del noble.

La tarde había transcurrido con normalidad, entre risas y comentarios divertidos, el conde Nightkerville se había divertido con aquella anciana y no pudo evitar recordar los momentos que paso con sus abuelos, habían caminado por estas misma calles, solo que hace muchos años atrás. Cuando el atardecer pintaba los cielos que cubrían la ciudad, Cyan comprendió que ya era momento de despedirse.

-Espero volver a verla una vez más Eleonor-aseveró Cyan mientras ayudaba a la mujer a subirse al carruaje.

-Ha sido un placer conde, usted es una persona bien educada-el noble se sonrojó ligeramente ante esas palabras-Pero por sobre todas las cosas, humilde y buena persona, nunca se deshaga de esa pureza que hay en su alma-mencionó mientras le sonreía con ternura y daba una señal a su chofer.

Cyan no comprendió esas palabras pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y se despidió con la mano de esas personas, elevó la vista al cielo y gimió por lo bajo, ya que se había olvidado por completo que debía volver temprano a la mansión, lo más seguro es que todos estén preocupados. Tomó las cosas que había comprado y se dirigió hasta donde había dejado Adair, esperando que él estuviera todavía en ese lugar, si no tendría que volver caminando a la finca Phantomhive.

Ahora que la noche se avecinaba las personas en las calles eran menos, la brisa nocturna causó ciertos escalofríos en su cuerpo, maldijo el clima de este país, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a él si deseaba continuar en este lugar. Escuchó unos suaves pasos detrás suyo, pudo percatarse que era dos personas o quizás tres, pero no más de eso, para comprobar si lo estaba siguiendo dobló en la próxima calle, aunque no supiera hacia donde se dirigía, y efectivamente lo estaba siguiendo.

Aumentó la marcha al igual que los extraños y se molestó por ello, pero no perdió la calma, ya que sabía que podría contra ellos, los derrotaría fácilmente a esos sujetos. Cuando comenzó a correr velozmente, fuertes pisadas hicieron acto de presencia al igual que varios latidos de corazón; esos sujetos había encontrado una presa, un muchacho de cabellos negro azulados. Sin embargo, al doblar en un callejón, al cual había ingresado el muchacho, no había nada.

-¡¿Dónde está ese mocoso!?-bramó el que parecía ser el líder.

-Maldito bastardo, ¿Cómo pudo desparecer de su vista?-ultimó mientras con un golpe tiraba al suelo un contenedor de basura.

-¿Estás seguro que era el conde Nightkerville?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! Él mismo lo ha dicho frente a una muchedumbre, aunque estaba usando robas deplorables, demostró la dignidad y honor que poseía-lo tomó bruscamente del cuello-¿Sabes lo que el jefe dirá cuando no le llevemos al mocoso frente suyo? ¡No puedes siquiera imaginarlo!-

-¿Para qué quiere el jefe a ese mocoso?-un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo hizo callar.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! Tu solo obedece los deseos del amo, si no lo haces sabes las consecuencias-

-Debemos irnos, saben las indicaciones del jefe-

Los otros dos sujetos asintieron y abandonaron el callejón dirigiéndose hacia donde solo ellos sabían, sin imaginarse que el conde estaba muy cerca de todos ellos. Cyan sonrió con burla y desvió la mirada hacia un punto fijo en la mano.

-Parece ser que quieren atraparme-mencionó mientras una suave brisa mecía sus cabellos-¿Esta vez porque será?-rió por lo bajo-Les deseo suerte-

Un grito femenino hizo tensar su cuerpo y con desesperación trato de identificar el lugar donde provenía, hasta que se percató de cierta fragancia conocida, soltó las cosas que había en su brazos para saltar del techo en el que se encontraba y al aterrizar en el suelo corrió hacia aquel lugar. Vio a un hombre tocar de manera repugnante a una muchacha, la cólera apareció en su ser y de un fuerte golpe noqueó al sujeto, aunque cuando este cayó su cabeza impactó contra una piedra, provocándole un gran corte.

-Espero que mueras desangrado y créeme que el infierno no se apiadará de ti-siseó con un profundo odio-¿Señorita se encuentra…? ¿Annet?-se aproximó a ella y tomó su rostro con cuidado-¡Annet! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Por favor reacciona!-

-…¿E-ere-es tú?….-sus ojos se vieron cubiertos de lágrimas.

-¡Soy yo linda! El muchacho que conociste en el palacio. Tranquila, estarás bien-la estrechó contra su pecho-¡Adair! ¡Ven aquí!-ordenó cortante-No te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo-acarició con ternura sus cabellos y se horrorizó al percatarse de algo-No puede ser, estas sangrando-murmuró mientras observaba como el liquido rojo descendía de las piernas de la muchacha.

La sujetó entre sus brazos, no sin antes cubrir su cuerpo con los restos de su tapado, sintió su pecho oprimirse al ver los cortes y rasguños en el cuerpo de la joven, pero lo único que podía hacer ahora era curarla. El caballo no tardó en aparecer, Cyan acomodó sobre el lomo del animal a la muchacha inconsciente y luego se subió con cuidado, tomó las riendas dando la señal de que debían comenzar a correr.

-Tranquila, yo te protegeré-murmuró contra su oído consciente de que quizá no haya escuchado.

Y con suma rapidez se dirigió hacia la finca Phantomhive.

.

.

.

-¿Aun no ha regresado?-preguntó la mucama por lo bajo al mayordomo mayor.

-Me temo que no-su mirada continuaba sobre el ventanal-¿Me pregunto porque ha demorado? Ya ha anochecido y lo más seguro es que sus mayordomos estén preocupados-

-Tanto Evan como Ethan no han salido de su habitación-aseveró Bard-Es un poco extraña su actitud-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Cyan?-la preocupación pudo percibirse en su voz-¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo grave? ¿O si se ha extraviado? ¿Cómo sabremos que no está en peligro?-

-Finny tranquilízate-murmuró Tanaka-Conozco al Earl Nightkerville y estoy completamente seguro que está a salvo, no debes de preocuparte-

-¿Tanaka como conoces al conde Nightkerville?-indagó el cocinero de la mansión, mientras que Finny y Meyrin esperaban pacientes por la respuesta.

-También me gustaría conocer la respuesta Tanaka-los cuatro funcionarios se sorprendieron al oír la voz de su amo-Espero que puedas decir alguna palabra-

El conde Phantomhive venía acompañado por su fiel mayordomo, quien estaba intrigado por saber lo que el hombre diría, sin embargo, Tanaka por primera vez desobedeció a su amo y prefirió guardar silencio, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Lo lamento amo, pero, no tengo permitido responder esa pregunta-enunció con calma.

-Muy bien, entonces, te ordeno a que la respondas-se aproximó al sirviente.

-Por más que usted lo ordene, no cumpliré con su deseo y me disculpo por ello-

El silencio hizo acto de presencia en el vestíbulo de la mansión, la atmosfera del lugar podía llegar a considerarse incomoda, además, cada uno de los presentes estaban encerrados en sus propios pensamientos a tal punto de ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sin embargo, la calma que había alrededor fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos pasos, todos ellos desviaron la mirada en dirección al causante de aquel ruido, encontrándose con la presencia del Earl Trancy y su mayordomo.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Cyan?-preguntó el noble-No lo he visto desde hace unas horas y me tiene preocupado-

-Cyan aun no ha vuelto del mercado-mencionó Finny de repente-Aunque al principio nos hemos negado a que fuere y-

-¡¿Qué?!-lo tomó bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa-¡¿Cómo han permitido a Cyan ir solo por ahí, mas hacer los mandados de la servidumbre?!-

-No es degradante hacer los mandados o actividades de la servidumbre-mencionó una voz calmadamente-Y eso Danna-sama lo sabe perfectamente-

-Además, Bocchan siempre ha amado ayudar a los demás-

Con lentitud, Ethan se aproximaba al pequeño grupo acompañado por su gemelo, quien tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, al momento que la mirada de Evan se posó en el demonio cuervo adquirió un tono más oscuro de la normal y una mueca de disgusto apareció en su faz. Sebastián no apartó la vista, en más, continuaba observándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Bocchan aun no ha vuelto verdad?-preguntó el menor de los Willson, mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano.

-Me temo que no-respondió Tanaka-Pienso que no tendría que haber accedido a su pedido, sin embargo-

-¿No pudiste negarle algo? Te comprendo, siempre nos ocurre lo mismo-sonrió con ternura-Creo que iré a buscar a Bocchan, volveré pronto y-

-_"Ethan, puedo escuchar pensamientos de dolor, estoy mareado"-_escuchó la voz de su gemelo-_"Duele, duele de una manera que no puedo describir y casa vez me siento más débil"-_inconscientemente retrocedió dos pasos-_"Ethan"-_

El mayor de los hermanos tocó con suavidad su frente, las nauseas volvieron a aparecer, y con ellas un repentino deseo de lastimarse a sí mismo, ¿Cómo podía ser que un humano tuviera esa clase de deseos?, porque pudo identificarlo al instante, los latidos pausados de una persona acercándose. Un fuerte relinchido de un caballo les llamó la atención a todos, Tanaka y Finnian se acercaron al ventanal para poder comprobar la causa de aquel alarido y distinguieron a un equino aproximarse a la entrada de la mansión.

-¡Por favor ayuda!-se escuchó de fondo un grito desesperado.

-¡Bocchan!-

-¡Danna-sama!-

Los gemelos corrieron velozmente hacia la entrada y de manera brusca abrieron las puertas, encontrándose a su amo arriba del animal y de un salto aterrizó grácilmente en el suelo. Los pasos de los demás no tardaron demasiado tiempo en escucharse, ya que al escuchar ese alarido de miedo, solo atinaron a encaminarse al lugar.

-¡Bocchan! ¿Por qué no nos aviso que iba a ir al mercado, nosotros lo hubiésemos acompañado y…?-se detuvo al percatarse de la presencia de una muchacha en los brazos del conde-¿Bocchan?-

-¡Por favor sálvenla!-suplicó mientras algunas lagrimas descendían por su ojo sano-¡Ethan! ¡Evan! ¡Ayúdenla se los suplicó!-su mirada bajo al suelo mientras afianzaba su agarre contra la joven.

Sus dedos acariciaron gentilmente los mechones castaños de la joven, la mirada azul de noble no se despegó en ningún momento de ella, pasando por los raspones y rasguños que poseía la joven, todos ellos causados por ese asqueroso ser. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder asesinar a ese sujeto, sin embargo, debió descartar la idea y preocuparse por ayudarla a Annet.

-_"Ethan, Cyan, esta niña, está marcada por un demonio"-_aseveró en la mente de ambos-_"¿Acaso no lo sienten?"-_

_-"¿Marcada por un demonio?"-_preguntó Ethan y tomó entre sus brazos a la joven inconsciente.

-"_No estoy muy seguro, pero puedo sentirlo en mi pecho, hay algo extraño en esta joven"-_

-Ciel por favor, permíteme ayudarla-se dirigió hacia el conde Phantomhive-Por favor-

-Llévenla adentro, deben de curar sus heridas-ultimó cortante, pero en su interior sentía una sensación dolorosa en su pecho al ver la mirada triste de Cyan.

El menor de los Willson asintió con rapidez y de manera inmediata se dirigió al interior de la mansión, seguido del resto de los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive, solo quedaron afuera de la casa los condes con sus respectivos mayordomos. El Earl Nightkerville soltó un pequeño suspiro y cuidadosamente se levantó del suelo, una punzada de dolor atravesó su rostro por lo que llevó sus dedos hacia la zona del golpe, sintiendo la hinchazón y ardor de la misma.

-Danna-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?-sintió la mano de su funcionario rosando su mejilla con ternura.

-Esto es temporal, solo quiero que ella este a salvo-tomó la mano de Evan y con su ayuda caminó rumbo al interior, pero se detuvo al quedar frente de uno de los conde-Ciel, te estaré eternamente agradecido por esto-

-No tienes porque agradecerme-respondió por lo bajo-¿Por qué te encuentras en ese estado?-indagó al admirar la vestimenta destruida del noble.

-Eso no tiene importancia-respondió separándose del mayor de los gemelos-Debemos de ir a cerciorarnos que ella no tiene heridas grabes y llamar a las autoridades-enunció con seriedada.

-Cyan, yo-Alois se le aproximó-Yo quería..-sintió los dedos del conde sobre sus labios, interrumpiéndolo.

-Guarda tus palabras para más adelante Alois-le sonrió con ternura-Solo quiero estar pendiente de Annet-se encaminó hacia la mansión, sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente-Ciel, Alois-un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios-Necesito su ayuda, esa niña está en peligro o eso creemos-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el conde Trancy, molesto por la atención que Cyan le brindaba a esa joven.

-Necesitamos comprobar si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, además-los miró por encima del hombro-Ella fue abusada cuando la encontré-ambos nobles se tensaron al escuchar esas palabras-Además, creo que al menos le debo eso, luego de conocerla en el palacio-

-¿Ella es la sirvienta?-Cyan asintió ante la pregunta de Ciel.

-Vendrán tiempos difíciles-mencionó Evan de repente-Debemos ingresar, la joven está por despertar y no creo que sea conveniente dejar que despierte en una habitación con completos desconocidos-

-Evan, espera-lo tomó de la muñeca de repente-Yo quería, eh-

-Shhh-llevó un dedo a sus labios-Guarda tus palabras para más adelante-aseveró con burla, aunque una mirada triste se posaba en su rostro-Espere por favor-

Cyan asintió aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, sabía que en algún momento debería enfrentarse a la verdad de los gemelos, inclusive, ellos deberían de conocer la verdad que ocultaba en su interior, y se aseguraría de que los secretos entre ellos se extinguieran para siempre. Aunque no lo supiera, estaba muy lejos de cumplir ese deseo.

* * *

¡O por dios! eso si que fue mucho,creo que estoy medio seca de ideas... XD (no mentira, eso es porque nose...se me ocurrio que fuera extenso el capitulo)

Ahora el vocalubario deeste capitulo:

Palabras en japones:

Ame*:Lluvia _ ¿Doshita no?: es como ¿Que te sucede? o ¿Que te ocurre?_ Bara:rosa_ Sayonara: adiós_ O hayou gozainmasu: Buenos días_ Onegai shimasu: se lo suplico...Creo que es todo (si hay alguna correccion con esto es aceptada, pero entonces seria que internet me miente XD)...

La frases en Italiano dicen:Mi pequeño cielo..

Creo que eso es todo...estoy cansada, ahora tengo que hacerun trabajo para mañana, maldigo a la secundaria...

¡Me despido!

¡Un beso!...

Atte:Canciones de Cuna


	11. Capitulo X

¡Hola! ¿Como están?..Se que tardé demasiado en subir este capitulo pero bueno, hay un simple explicación para eso, **la escuela..** (tuve las pruebas finales y tenia que estudiar y entregar trabajos, lo raro es que no estudie para las evaluaciones y me saque buenas nota...No digo que eso este bien. XD, pero paso)

**Rave:**Ya mas quisiera yo que fuera un anime, pero trato de hacer que sea un anime escrito (?), si eso sirve de consuelo.

**Hoshi:**Te entiendo, no te deja respirar la escuela...maldigo a todos mis profesores, pero como ya se termina mi año escolar no le doy importancia...:P

**Blackbutterfly:**Que territorial!...¡Tranquila! Habrá Cyan para mucho y para muchas..XD

Ustedes saben que Kuroshitsuji y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen,(además no es como si yo los quisiera..¬¬..con Cyan y los gemelos me basta), son propiedad de su respectiva autora..(no voy a escribir si fuera mio...porque me da sueño...)

¡Disfruten del capitulo!...

* * *

_-London bridgen falling down, falling dow, falling dow. London bridgen falling down my fairy lady-_

Las ondas del agua comenzaron a disminuir con lentitud, pequeñas gotas cristalinas cayeron de unos finos y pálidos dedos femeninos, la dueña de ellos rió por lo bajo ante el bello espectáculo delante de sus ojos y continuó con su acción anterior, deshacer la tranquilidad de esas aguas. El reflejo femenino comenzó a formarse, aunque la oscuridad de la noche no permitía relevar su identidad, pero ella no pareció darle importancia a ese diminuto detalle.

-_Falling down, London bridget falling down-_murmuró con ternura-Ten cuidado que el puente se caerá-

.

.

.

-¿Has notado algo extraño?-indagó con la mirada fija en la muchacha que dormía plácidamente en la cama de su habitación.

-Me temo que no-se acomodó suavemente las gafas-Esa esencia desapareció completamente-

-¿Estás seguro que ella tenía algo raro?-preguntó su gemelo con curiosidad.

-Sabes que nunca he fallado en ese tipo de cosas, después de todo, me han entrenado de pequeño para ser un _detector-_respondió con calma-Y eso lo sabes bien Ethan-su cuerpo se tensó al sentir una punzada en su cabeza, pero logró disimularlo-Lo que me gustaría saber es el porqué de la situación-

-¿Es algo grave?-preguntó Cyan desviando la mirada hacia el menor de los Wilson.

-Yo no he notado nada-frunció el ceño mientras ignoraba la pregunta del conde-Por más que hayas sido entrenado para ser un detector, ¿Deberías de ser capaz de sentirlo no?-su gemelo hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto ante su repentina acción, sin embargo, prefirió guardar silencio.

-¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades hermano?-demandó cortante mientras de manera inconsciente se situaba delante de su amo, sin apartar la mirada de su igual.

-En estos momentos no se qué creer-replicó con molestia. Cyan bajó la mirada ante el gélido tono de voz con el que Ethan había hablado.

Evan no tardó demasiado en percibir los pensamientos de su amo y un gruñido escapó de sus labios mientras miraba de manera fulminante a su gemelo, quien cruzándose de brazos arqueó levemente una de sus cejas con escepticismo, pero no se atrevió a formular palabra alguna, solo imitó las acciones de su hermano mayor. Sus ojos celestes adquirieron un brillo malicioso y el gruñido que brotó de su garganta intimidó al conde, Cyan retrocedió por instinto al percatarse de que la mirada de Ethan se había tornado carmesí, pero había algo diferente en esos ojos, dos sentimientos que nunca espero encontrar: dolor y odio.

-_"Ten cuidado con lo que estés planeando Ethan, porque yo lo sabré"-_manifestó en la mente del menor-"_Si descubro que estas tramando algo en contra de Danna-sama lo lamentaras y lo digo enserio"-_

_-"Estoy temblando de miedo"-_una pequeña carcajada salió de él-_"¿Piensas atacar a tu propio hermano solo por un contrato? ¿Solo para proteger a un simple humano, el cual nos ha causando más problemas que alivios? ¿Acaso eres idiota?"-_

_-"No es un simple humano y lo sabes perfectamente, no olvides el contrato"-_

_-"No me vengas con esa ridiculez del trato entre nuestros padres y los de Bocchan, a otro perro con ese hueso"-_chasqueó la lengua molesto-"_¿Crees que ese estúpido acuerdo funcionará? Yo no lo creo así, ¿Y quieres saber por qué?"-_se aproximó hacia él, quedando solo a un metro de distancia-_"Porque cuando Cyan descubra la verdad, toda esta farsa se vendrá abajo, esa esperanza que se creó desde el día que nació. Todo se derrumbará delante de nuestros ojos"-_

-Entonces me encargaré de que ello no ocurra-manifestó de repente, sorprendiendo a su gemelo y amo-"_Aunque eso signifique faltar a mi promesa pero, Cyan no sabrá eso, nunca"-_

-Evan… ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó en un suave murmullo el conde Nighthkerville.

El demonio ojiverde se relajó al percibir la voz de su amo, sin embargo al estar más tranquilo se percato de cierto detallo, su mano derecha se había movido sigilosamente hasta la funda donde contenía el arma que siempre utilizaba, no fue el único en notar aquello, Ethan estuvo al tanto de toda la situación pero decidió esperar la resolución final. Con rapidez alejó su mano de la pistola sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, desvió la vista avergonzado y buscó las palabras necesarias para decir, mas ninguna de ellas aparecieron en esos momentos.

-_"¿Ese es el precio a pagar por ser leal a este contrato? ¿Destruirme? ¿No te es suficiente con la maldición?"-_sus ojos celestes reflejaron dolor-_"¿Qué intentas hacer Evan? ¡Por qué no me matas de una maldita vez y terminas con todo esto! Porque te estás convirtiendo en uno de ellos ¿Cuál será la mentira que tú me dirás? ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Termina de clavar el puñal en mi espalda de una maldita vez!"-_

-¡Cállate!-bramó al perder la paciencia-¿Crees entenderlo todo no es así? ¿Piensas que eres el único que sufre verdad? ¡Pues te equivocas Ethan! ¡No eres el único que sufre esa maldición! Solo porque eres el mayor afectado no te da el derecho a venir a intimidarme con tus pensamientos. Di lo que tengas para decir en voz alta-sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse carmesí-No es mi culpa ser la encarnación de _Caín (1)_, ¡Maldita sea Ethan! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Tú eres tan inocente como yo! Y déjame decirte algo más…-

La misma punzada en su pecho volvió a aparecer acompañada por los dolores en la cabeza, una serie de imágenes del pasado se manifestaron en él, las cuales hicieron detener su habla por completo.

-¡Evan!-se aproximó a su hermano para sujetarlo antes de que se desplomara en el suelo-Evan ¿Qué te ocurre?-indagó en un murmullo, quitando los mechones castaños del demonio ojiverde.

Evan solo pudo negar con dificultad, la aflicción en su ser no le permitían decir palabra alguna y sentía que no podría continuar resistiendo, al punto de caer inconsciente en cualquier momento. Su gemelo lo sostenía de la cintura y con mucho cuidado le ayudo a sentarse sobre el suelo, haciendo que recostara la espalda en el borde de la cama de su amo, al percatarse de la frialdad que tenía su cuerpo tomó sus manos y utilizando su don del fuego, las entibió.

-Evan-se arrodilló delante del joven demonio-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó con temor, evitando la mirada del menor de los gemelos-Evan, dímelo por favor-suplicó en un murmullo.

-Danna-sama-soltó las manos de su gemelo y acercó una de las suyas al rostro del conde, acariciándole con ternura su mejilla marcada-No se preocupe por mí, estaré bien-aseveró haciendo una mueca de dolor al final-Además, esto no es algo nuevo, lo he manejado desde que era niño-

-Sí pero, ¿Esto es lo mismo que paso en el duelo verdad?-la preocupación abarcó el bello zafiro por completo-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo Evan? ¿Qué es eso de la maldición? ¿A qué te refieres con la encarnación de "Caín"? Quiero entenderlo todo-

-Danna-sama no se preocupe, me encuentro bien-pretendió levantarse pero las intensas palpitaciones hicieron que descartara la idea-Pero, en estos momentos no puedo decir nada. Discúlpeme por favor-

-Evan, tranquilo, respira-tomo el rostro del demonio mayor con sus manos-Mírame Evan, por favor, tranquilízate-sus pulgares rozaron con delicadeza sus pálidas mejillas-Evan yo-su gemelo posó dos dedos en sus labios.

-Estoy bien, solo déjame, déjame recuperarme-intentó sonreír para tranquilizarlos a ambos, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos terminaron en una mueca de disgusto.

-_"¿Siempre será de esta manera?"-_sonrió con tristeza-_"Sin importar nuestras acciones o dichos, o los sentimientos que estén en el campo de batalla, y aunque tú no hagas nada, terminaré perdonándote"-_

_-"Ya está en nosotros, porque de alguna manera, sentimos que los estamos perdonando a ellos"-_Evan cerró sus ojos brevemente-_"Nos perdonamos mutuamente, a pesar de no tener culpa alguna"-_

_-"¿Somos patéticos, por creer que esto será diferente, o unos cobardes, por no aceptar de una maldita vez que nada cambiará?"-_

_-"Piensa lo que quieras, el daño ya está hecho"-_

-Ustedes saben algo y no quieren decírmelo-los gemelos terminaron con su conversación al escuchar esas palabras de su amo-¿Estoy en lo correcto verdad?-su tono de voz era suave, pero aún así pudo percibirse la tristeza en ella.

-Danna-sama nosotros-pero antes de que continuara con su respuesta, Cyan negó con la cabeza y su rostro se volvió completamente serio.

-Si ustedes no me lo han dicho, debe haber un motivo importante. En todos los años que nos conocemos, nunca me han ocultado algo, pero veo que eran especulaciones mías y ahora las intenciones de cada uno están por salir a la luz-mencionó con burla la ultima parte-Y de momento yo, me quedaré en el desconcierto, hasta que alguno de nosotros ceda ante una verdad necesitada, pero, ¿Quién de los involucrados será el primero en fingir compasión y revelarle al otro lo que desea saber?-

-Hablas como si también tuvieras un secreto-ultimó Ethan de manera cortante-Como si estuvieras en la misma situación que nosotros-

-Porque lo estoy-sonrió con nostalgia-Y no solo uno, si no varios secretos se ocultan en mi interior y lo peor de todos, es que ni yo mismo los conozco-quedó arrodillado en el suelo-No alzaré mis manos al cielo pidiendo un futuro mejor, no lo quiero, porque sé que no podría tenerlo y prefiero nunca conocerlo a creer que será diferente-mencionó mientras dejaba las manos en su regazo.

Los gemelos observaron en completo silencio al conde Nightkerville, las palabras dichas por el noble resonaban en sus cabezas una y otra vez. ¿Cuál era el verdadero mensaje de esas frases? ¿Acaso era una reprimenda? ¿O una burla? ¿Por qué parecía que su amo entendía de la situación en la que atravesaban ambos?, fue cuando el menor de los demonios recordó lo que Cyan le había dicho:

"_Mi destino es asesinar a mi hermano o morir por mi padre"_

Ethan nunca supo de ello, ¿Cómo era que sus padres no les hayan dicho algo tan importante?, si él y su hermano conocía todos sobre Cyan, ¿Por qué habrían ignorado algo tan trascendental?, o será que, ¿Ni siquiera los padres de su amo sabían de ese trágico destino?

-_"Una parte tuya está feliz por ello"-_murmuró una voz en su cabeza-_"Te sientes dichoso de ver que no serás el único que sufra, aunque eso signifique observar como tu hermano y tu amo tienen un trágico final como el tuyo"-_la voz soltó una pequeña carcajada-_"Sera que ¿Tienes miedo de morir?"-_

Ignorando la molesta voz, desvió la mirada hacia su gemelo esperando encontrarse con una mirada significativa, sin embargo, Evan solo parecía consolar en silencio a su amo mientras acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos negro azulados. Eso solo desoriento más al demonio ojiceleste, ¿Su hermano no había escuchado nada o solo le había ignorado?, solo por esta vez prefirió no tener alguna respuesta, aunque en la duda carcomía en su interior.

-_"¿No te sientes culpable?"-_le preguntó a su hermano-_"Desde un principio, odie con todo mi ser mentirle"-_

_-"Será la costumbre"-_sus dedos continuaron jugueteando con los cabellos de su amo-_"Y que ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. El mal ya está hecho"-_

_-"¿Crees que nos odie?"-_

_-"¿Tu qué crees?-_replicó sin dirigirle la mirada-_"Pero no seremos a los únicos que odie, todos estamos involucrados en esta mentira y cuando descubra la verdad, tendremos que afrontar las consecuencias"-_

Desde el primer momento que se efectuó el contrato, ambos sabían lo que podría depararles el futuro e ignorando el posible desenlace lo aceptaron, aunque eso significara romper todas las reglas existentes con respecto a los acuerdos entre humanos y demonios; pero ahora ya era tarde, porque la norma más importante había sido desobedecida por los gemelos y eso era:

_El mentirle a su amo_.

-Danna-sama yo-una nueva punzada de dolor apareció en su cabeza-¡Maldita sea!-siseó adolorido sujetándose el rostro con las manos.

-¡Evan! ¿Qué ocurre?-

-"_¡Suéltenme por favor! ¡No me toquen! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!"-_en su mente podía percibir los gritos de la muchacha dormida-_"¡Por favor! Que alguien me salve"-_luego de eso, comenzaron a aparecer los recuerdos de lo ocurrido.

.

.

_La muchacha de cabellos castaños caminaba por las calles angostas del mercado, sostenía con sus manos una canasta de mimbre, la cual contenía los productos que necesitaban en el castillo, pero debía de regresar rápido, ya que no deseaba recibir un castigo por su imprudencia. Aceleró el pasó lo mas que pudo, nunca le gusto salir cerca del anochecer, sin embargo, debía de cumplir las órdenes de la jefa de sirvientas, era su deber por una de las mucamas de la reina._

_-Está muy oscuro-se cubrió mejor el cuerpo con la gabardina oscura que le habían prestado-No recuerdo haber venido por estos lugares-enunció al vislumbrar las casas en mal estado._

_Un ruido a sus espaldas la asustó y comenzó a caminar con mayor rapidez, sin embargo, la sensación de ser observada no había desaparecido, estaba presente en ella y solo que ahora, tenia mayor intensidad, como si ese extraño estuviera cerca de ella. Cerrando los ojos se echo a correr, soltando la canasta en el proceso y pudo oír las pisadas de alguien por detrás, doblo en la siguiente esquina pero para su mala suerte, era un callejón sin salida._

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que te has quedado sin escapatoria-enunció la voz de un hombre mayor._

_-¡¿Quién eres?!-demandó mientras retrocedía asustada-¡No te atrevas a acercarte o si no..!-guardó silencio al sentir que su espalda chocó contra una pared._

_-¿Si no que?-rió a carcajadas-Tú no puedes hacerme nada querida-se le aproximó con lentitud._

_-¡Que no te acerques!-buscó desesperadamente algo para aventárselo pero no encontró nada, el hombre aprovecho ese descuido y la sujetó por el cuello repentinamente._

_-Shhh, cariño-rosó con su mano descuidada los labios de la sirvienta-No grites quieres, esto será muy placentero para ambos-mencionó en un tono sugerente._

_-¡Auxilio!-gritó con desesperación, pero solo recibió un golpe en la mejilla._

_-¡Guarda silencio maldita perra!-bramó enfurecido y lanzándola de manera brusca al suelo-¿Quieres que sea rudo? De acuerdo seré rudo, pero lamentaras haber hecho enojar-enunció mientras la inmovilizaba en el suelo, sujetándola de las muñecas para que no pudiera escapar._

_._

_._

-¡Evan reacciona!-el grito desesperado de su hermano lo trajo a la realidad-¡Evan por favor!-sintió como le propinaban un golpe en la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Ethan?-no reconoció su propia voz.

-Si soy yo-lo abrazó con fuerza-Me tenias muy preocupado, creí que algo grave te había ocurrido, no tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba-enunció en un murmullo.

-¡Annet! ¿Annet que te ocurre?-indagó el noble-¡Evan! ¡Ethan! ¿Qué le sucede a ella? ¿Por qué está así? ¡Annet!-la muchacha recostada en la cama comenzó a temblar ligeramente y las lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados descendían lentamente.

-Danna-sama hágase a un lado-pidió el mayor de los gemelos y se aproximó hasta la joven-¡Ethan sácalo de aquí!-ordenó a su gemelo.

-Bocchan salgamos por un momento-pidió con fingida amabilidad pero el conde se resistió.

-¡No!-corrió hasta la cama y se arrodilló en el suelo, sujetando la mano de la muchacha con delicadeza-¡Annet! ¿Annet puedes oírme? ¡Por favor respóndeme!-suplicó al borde del llanto.

-¡Ethan sácalo!-ultimó cortante y se aseguro de revisar si los signos vitales de esa humana estaban presentes.

-¡Ethan suéltame! ¡No! ¡Ella me necesita!-lucho con sus fuerzas para deshacer el agarre de su sirviente.

-Lo lamento Bocchan, pero es mejor que no vea esto-lo llevo colgado en el hombro y luego salió de la habitación.

Evan suspiró al no sentir la desesperación de Cyan y luego desvió la mirada hacia la joven inconsciente, las pequeñas convulsiones aún estaban presentes en ella, ahora eran con menor intensidad pero mayor frecuencia. Deshizo con delicadeza las cintas, las cuales sujetaban la camisa blanca de dormir que usaba la joven, hasta dejar al descubierto su pecho. Su cuerpo se tensó al reconocer el símbolo negro que había en el.

-No puede ser-murmuró sorprendido-Ella tiene un lazo con un_ Doost (2)-_

.

.

.

-¡Ethan suéltame!-a pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos, su mayordomo no lo bajaba de su hombro por nada del mundo.

-¡Cyan tranquilízate!-lo dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo para luego sujetarlo por los hombros-Ella estará bien, Evan está tratando de curarla, tenlo por seguro que ella estará bien-lo soltó bruscamente-Si vas a la habitación, solo serás una carga para Evan-

-Pero ella… ¡Ella necesita de mi!-bajo la mirada al ver que su llanto no cesaba-¡Lo siento Ethan!...lo siento aquí, en mi pecho-murmuró con voz ronca-Por favor déjame ir-

-Lo siento Bocchan, pero me niego a obedecerlo, puede castigarme luego, o lo que quiera hacerme, pero ahora usted se quedara aquí y es definitivo-ultimó cortante.

-¡Ethan! ¡No eres quien para darme ordenes!-bramó enfurecido, sintiendo que perdería el control.

-¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?!-indagó con molestia una voz a sus espaldas.

El conde Nightkerville junto a su sirviente desviaron la mirada en dirección al dueño de la voz, encontrándose con el Earl Phantomhive, quien los observaba con el ceño fruncido y su fiel mayordomo solo prestaba atención a esa extraña situación que ocurría en el corredor.

-¿Y bien?-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-¿Alguno de ustedes piensa en contestarme o planean guardar silencio por toda la noche?-demandó en tono despectivo.

Cyan prefirió no responder y bruscamente se deshizo del agarre de su sirviente, aunque recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de él, aun así no le importo. Se limpió los restos de tierra inexistente y acomodó el camisón blanco que llevaba puesto, uno muy parecido al que llevaba el conde frente suyo, mas no dijo alguna palabra. Desvió la mirada hacia Ciel por un breve momento y luego le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar en dirección a su habitación, pero Ethan lo sujetó de la muñeca con rudeza.

-¿No estarás pensando en desobedecerme verdad?-preguntó enfurecido.

-Te recomiendo que me sueltes, porque no respondo de mi Ethan-

-No-

-Como quieres-cerró su único ojo sano-Si no quieres responder a mis órdenes por ser tu amo, entonces lo harás por el hecho de que soy el hijo de un superior a ti-aseveró con seriedad.

-Piense lo que quiera pero de aquí no se mueve, no mientras esté presente-

-¿Sabes qué Ethan? ¡Ya me tienes harto¡-se deshizo del agarre-Haré lo que yo quiera, tenga tu consentimiento o no, porque no me importa lo que digas o lo que creas correcto para mí. No olvides el lugar al que perteneces, mientras estés en contrato conmigo tu deber es agachar la cabeza y responder "Si mi señor"-ultimó despectivamente, algo que llamo la atención del joven demonio-¡Ahora desaparece de mi vista!-

-No-respondió cortante.

-No te lo estoy preguntando es una orden-pretendió dirigirse a su habitación, pero Ethan volvió a impedírselo-Quítate-siseó con molestia.

-No lo haré y créeme que no miento cuando digo eso-

-¡Que te corras he dicho!-

-¿Y qué piensa hacerme un humano como tú?-sonrió de manera burlona-Vamos, inténtalo-

-¡Eres una maldita escoria!-dio un giro sobre si para golpearlo con la pierna derecha a la altura del cuello, sin embargo, su sirviente logró sujetarlo del tobillo antes de que se produjera el impacto-Maldito-murmuró con enojo.

-Ya te lo he dicho-afianzó su agarre-A esa habitación no te acercaras-con dificultad el noble se zafó de su mayordomo.

-¡Me importa un bledo tus advertencias!-grito fuera de control-Si tengo que matarte, no dudes de que lo haré-su ojo comenzó a tornarse carmesí mientras adoptaba una postura de ataque.

-Está dando un espectáculo digno del circo Bocchan-

-¿Lo dice el demonio que se humilla delante los demás y hace todo lo que este a su alcanza para que sus padres estén orgullosos de él? No me hagas reír Ethan, eres tan patético como yo-mencionó con burla-Pero hay una diferencia entre nosotros, yo no necesito hacer un espectáculo de mi mismo para que mi padre note mi existencia. Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, sabes que digo la verdad-noto que el demonio de ojos celestes se tensaba en su sitió-¿Te molesta no? ¿La verdad duele?-

-Cállate-

-Ahora guardaras silencio y me escucharas a mí. ¡No pienso cerrar mi boca ante ti! No eres quien para impedir que hable-se le aproximó-¿Por qué no me dices lo que realmente piensas de mi, en vez de esconder tus sentimientos en lo profundo de tu ser? ¡Deja de actuar como un cobarde y enfréntame de una maldita vez! Te estás convirtiendo…-sintió como su corazón corría a gran velocidad-¡Te estás convirtiendo como quienes tanto odias al no enfrentar tus problemas!-

-¡CÁLLATE!-bramó furioso y fue demasiado tarde.

El conde Nigthkerville sintió un fuerte impacto en su mejilla izquierda y luego de eso, como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra una de las paredes del corredor, cayendo al final de manera brusca en el suelo, junto con algunos cuadros.

-¡Cyan!-sin perder tiempo Ciel se le acercó rápidamente, arrodillándose delante del noble-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó en un murmullo.

-Eso creo-respondió y comenzó a escupir pequeñas gotas de sangre, manchando el suelo y sus propias manos.

-Estas herido-con sus dedos rosó el labio inferior de Cyan, quien hizo una mueca de dolor ante en mísero contacto-Sebastián, encárgate de él-ordenó molesto, sin saber muy bien la razón.

-Yes, my Lord-respondió divertido, imaginándose de la posible pelea con ese demonio.

-¡Espera Sebastián!-pretendió levantarse pero al sentir un tirón en su brazo prefirió quedarse sentado y continuó escupiendo sangre-Ethan…Vete…Ahora-musitó mientras intentaba limpiarse.

-Tsk. Como si quisiera pertenecer a este circo-bajo la mano que tenía en el aire, se dio la media vuelta y los miró por encima del hombro-Me quedare frente a esa habitación, espero que no desobedezca la norma que impuso mi gemelo Bocchan-fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar.

A unos metros del lugar de la confrontación, el conde Trancy observó la situación que se desarrolló en completo silencio junto con su mayordomo, quien sintió unos incontrolables deseos de asesinar a ese demonio, sin embargo, opto por no darle importancia a esos sentimientos. Caso contrario era el de su amo, Alois quería matarlo con sus propias manos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimar a Cyan?, lo pagaría y muy caro, de eso se encargaría personalmente. Una sonrisa burlona se posó en su rostro, tal vez no ahora, pero ese demonio lo pagaría.

-Si esto vuelve a repetirse, tienes mi permiso para intervenir-mencionó de manera cortante-Ahora solo, esperemos a ver qué es lo que ocurre-miró de reojo a su funcionario.

-Yes, your highness-

Ethan se detuvo al estar a unos metros de la habitación de Cyan, recostó su cuerpo sobre la pared mientras las imágenes de lo sucedido aparecían en su mente, repitiéndose una a la vez, hasta podía escuchar el sonido seco cuando su amo choco contra el paredón de manera brusca. Cerró los ojos brevemente, ese mocoso lo había provocado y su paciencia tenía un límite, fue extraña la situación, el simple pedido de su gemelo había desencadenado todo este drama y ahora, para volver más incomoda las circunstancias, el golpe que le propino al noble que debía proteger.

-Evan me matará-murmuró para sí mismo-Se que Bocchan no dirá nada, pero-soltó un pequeño suspiro-Detesto el don de mi hermano-refunfuñó por lo bajo y comenzó a pensar en cualquier tontería que se le viniera.

Sin embargo, lo único que había en su cabeza eran las palabras del conde Nightkerville, cada una de ellas; apretó los puños con fuerza, esos dichos hicieron que perdiera el control, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si su amo dijo las frases necesarias para enfurecerlo, no es que estuviera herido o algo así, pero, aunque no quiera admitirlo si le dolió. Cyan tenía razón, tenía toda la razón y eso detestaba, odiaba que su amo supiera realmente lo que sentía por él, aborrecía ser tan distante con su padre, despreciaba que su gemelo no lo comprendiera, pero por sobre todo eso, odiaba a sus padres por abandonarlo a él y a Evan cuando más lo necesitan.

-Tsk, no quiero pensar en eso-lentamente se sentó en el suelo-No-junto ambas piernas y recostó la cabeza sobre ellas-No quiero esto, no-sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse-No quiero sentirme así-

"_Mi nombre es Ethan y él es mi gemelo Evan, espero que nos llevemos bien Bocchan"_

-Maldita sea, no quiero recordarlo-ultimó en voz baja y su voz tenía un dejo de dolor.

"_¿Bocchan?"_

"_Así le diré de ahora en adelante, espero que no le moleste. Si gusta puedo llamarlo de otra manera"_

"_No para nada, por cierto, mi nombre es Cyan, Cyan Nightkerville y eso será hasta el día en que mi corazón deje de latir o mi alma sea arrastrada a lo más profundo del infierno"_

-¡Maldición!-golpeó el suelo con fuerza-¿Por qué recuerdo aquello?-aún no olvidaba esa sonrisa en el rostro del noble, ni el aspecto en que lo habían encontrado junta su gemelo-Lo detesto, detesto este sentimiento-

¿Acaso era culpa? ¿Los demonios sentían culpa? Quien puede saberlo, ellos siempre han sido una especie de burla para las demás especies de demonios, no le sorprendería que fuera capaz de sentir culpa, pero ¿De qué o porque? ¿Será que se sentía arrepentido por golpear a su amo? ¿O por faltar a su promesa de protegerlo? ¿Tanto daño había hecho a su interior recordar esos momentos en que lo conoció?; después de todo, era solo un infante que necesitaba de sus padres.

-Estaba tan lastimado y ahora, mi hermano y yo, haremos que vuelva a ser herido-rió sin gracia-Mamá, ¿Qué hago ahora? No sé como sentirme en estos momentos, necesito-cerró sus ojos y con un sollozo dijo-Necesito que me digas que puedo hacer-

.

.

.

-Duele-murmuró al sentir como curaban su herida del rostro.

-Lo lamento Earl Nightkerville, pero estoy haciendo todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no sienta algún tipo de dolor-enunció Sebastián y continuó con su labor.

-Lo sé-hizo una pequeña mueca-No deberías de hacer que él haga esto-su mirada se posó sobre el conde-No es necesario-

-Estas lastimado-mencionó de inmediato.

-Soy mitad demonio, mis heridas cicatrizaran rápido-chasqueo la lengua al sentir una vez más dolor-Ahora tengo deseos de matarte Sebastián y eso que no has hecho nada malo conmigo-rió por lo bajo, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-He terminado-manifestó el demonio sonriendo.

-¿Cómo se ve?-le preguntó a ambos.

-¿Acaso eso importa?-replicó Ciel, no queriendo decirle la verdad al noble sentado en el sillón de su oficina.

-Solo quiero saber mi estado, no tengo deseos de ir a buscar un espejo-respondió desinteresadamente, se cruzó de piernas y recostó la barbilla en el dorso de su mano derecha.

-Si es lo que quieres-aseveró en un suspiro-Tu labio inferior está partido y tienes dos rasguños en la mejilla donde recibiste el golpe, fuera de eso, la sangre dejó de salir-

Con la mano temblorosa, Cyan rosó su mejilla izquierda con suavidad y se percató del estado de la misma, las palabras de Ciel eran ciertas, esas dos cicatrices no parecían ser profundas y la cortada de su labio inferior no era tan grave, ¿Cómo es que había sangrado?, a menos que no sintiera la magnitud del golpe. Recordó que su cuerpo terminó estrellándose contra la pared, lo más seguro es que tendría algún golpe o marca en su brazo; tomó la parte bajo de su camisón y comenzó a subirla hasta que se quedó en la altura de los muslos.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?!-indagó mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no es obvio?-se deshizo del lazo que rodeaba su garganta-Por si no lo habías notado, también me he golpeado en el brazo, solo quiero ver si tengo algún tipo de marca-

-¡Eso puedo verlo! Pero-desvió la mirada al suelo-Pero, ¡No te desvistas delante mío!-

-Que quisquilloso eres-bufó molesto y soltó la parte baja de su camisón-Bien, si tengo un golpe en mi brazo y pude haber evitado que me dejara una marca, lo lamentaras-

-Tsk-lo miró de manera fulminante-No es mi culpa que seas un exhibicionista-

-Soy hermoso-mencionó engreídamente-Comparto con el mundo mi bello rostro y cuerpo perfecto, ya que muchos lo desea-rió al ver el sonrojo del conde-Aunque si gustas, puedo hacer una excepción contigo-

-¡Cállate!-el tono rosado en sus mejillas se hizo muy evidente.

-Ni que haya sido para tanto-hizo una mueca al sentir una vez más dolor-Tengo que dejar de sonreír, está algo hinchado-sus dos trabaron las líneas del golpe.

El silencio en la habitación no tardó demasiado en formarse, mientras que el conde Nightkerville continuaba con su tarea de conocer sus nuevas cicatrices, el Perro de la Reina no apartó su mirada de él. Parecía estar muy relajado, ¿Por qué?, acababa de ser lastimado por su propio funcionario y solo estaba ahí, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; una repentina ola de furia abarcó su interior al solo recordar lo ocurrido en el pasillo y comenzó a imaginar todo tipo de maneras para reprimir al menor de los gemelos.

-¿Qué harás?-preguntó Ciel de repente.

-¿Eh?-Cyan lo miró sin comprender-¿Qué haré con qué?-

-Con tu sirviente, se ha atrevido a levantarte la mano, debe de tener su merecido castigo-tomó asiento frente al conde herido-Si aún no te decides el castigo, permíteme ser yo el que lo haga, me encargaré que ese demonio pague por la negligencia de sus actos-

El Earl Nightkerville guardó silencio ante esas palabras, cuando el cuarto volvió a quedar en silencio comenzó a procesar todo lo dicho por el noble, cada uno de sus dicho resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, tratando de darle algún sentido a la situación. Al no encontrarse con nada, una pequeña sonrisa surcó su pálido rostro y sin prestarle atención al dolor no se deshizo de ella.

-¿Es enserio lo que me dices? ¿Realmente estás hablando enserio?-indagó con ternura.

-Nunca he hablado mas enserio en mi vida-respondió algo desconfiado.

-Entonces te felicito por ello, pero, me temo que rechazaré tu propuesta sin pensarlo siquiera. Y será por los siguientes motivos-se levantó de sus asiento-Uno, lo que acabas de ofrecer es una de las acciones más deplorables y patéticas existentes, ¿Castigar a Ethan por una acción que terminé provocando yo?, no me parece justo-tomó una pequeña respiración para calmarse-Dos, me ofreces tu ayuda para reprenderlo ¿Con que derecho, un simple humano rodeado de lujos, quiere castigar a un sirviente, mas cuando no está bajo su protección? Aunque él no fuera demonio, ¿Acaso escuchas lo que estás diciendo?, ¿Lastimar a alguien por saber que no hizo lo correcto?-la sonrisa en su rostro se agrandó-Y tres, ¿Sería como una venganza? Sabes, vengarte no te hará sentirte mejor contigo mismo, solo traerá el vació a tu lamentable existencia, pero por sobre todo, vengarte de alguien te hará quedar en el mismo nivel del que quieres perjudicar-mencionó con tranquilidad-Eso no quiere decir que me crea superior a Ethan, sin embargo, nunca haría algo para lastimarlo, no caeré en el juego ordinario del "amo y el sirviente"-

Los dos presentes restantes estaban completamente anonadados por las palabras del conde Nighkerville; Sebastián se encontraba desconcertado, ¿Cómo es que ese humano no castigaba a su funcionario por haberlo golpeado?, si el deber de aquel demonio era obedecerlo en todo, ¿Por qué no iba a hacer algo?, el noble era muy extraño. Ciel no se hallaba en una situación diferente, ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?, él nunca se ofrecería a ayudar a alguien, pero aquello salió por si solo de sus labios y ahora deseaba no haberlas dicho, ya que ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro del noble frente suyo quiso retractarse.

-No me miren como si hubiera dicho algo tonto-junto las manos para tronarse los dedos-Es lo que pienso, ustedes pueden diferir con ello o no-

-¿Por qué?-Cyan desvió la mirada hacia él-¿Por qué no piensas hacer nada, si él te golpeo? ¿Qué acaso no tienes honor? Ese demonio te lastimo, tu eres su amo y él tu sirviente, ¿Por qué no haces algo?-demandó Ciel, al borde de perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué gano con hacerlo?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Lo que oíste, pero quizá no me escuchaste así que lo repetiré ¿Qué gano con hacerlo?-

-Tú...-

-No puedes responder-negó suavemente con la cabeza-Si lo hago ¿Qué gano?, nada, y si es así ¿Para qué hacerlo?-pasó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, adoptando una postura relajada-Si lo hicieras por mi Phantomhive, ¿Qué ganas?-

-….-al no saber que decir prefirió guardar silencio, sabiendo que eso significaría darle la razón al noble.

-¿Lo ves? Ni tú y yo ganamos algo, yo no quiero hacerlo y no voy a permitir que le hagas algo a mi sirviente, me temo que tus intenciones de "vengarte"-hizo un gesto con los dedos-No se llevaran a cabo-

-Tsk, no voy a perder mí tiempo contigo-

-Siempre dices la misma línea, si no quieres perder el tiempo conmigo ¿Para qué me hablas? ¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre y le ordenas a tu mayordomo que curé mis heridas?-

-Estaría mal visto que te suceda algo en mi mansión y yo no haya hecho nada-

-Cierto, olvide tu obsesión por la mirada ajena-aseveró con diversión-Como veo que no quieres perder el tiempo conmigo, no me hables y haré lo mismo, prioricemos solamente la misión y no las relaciones diplomáticas-

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa actitud arrogante que tanto odiaba en ese mocoso, la sonrisa burlona, el tono de voz altanero y su postura de creerse superior, aunque no quería aceptarlo, él tenía razón. ¿Por qué lo ayudó? En parte era cierto que si algo le sucedía al conde Nightkerville traería mala fama a su familia y empresa, no podía arriesgarse, además, estaba la otra razón, la que no aceptaría por nada del mundo, porque no podía. Se había preocupado por el conde y mucho.

Sin embargo, el suave llamado a la puerta interrumpió la entretenida conversación que sucedía en el estudio, con una simple mirada por parte de su amo, el demonio cuervo se aproximó hasta la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con dos rostros conocidos.

-¿Ellos están aquí?-preguntó Alois con brusquedad.

-Si se refiere a mi amo y al conde Nightkerville, entonces está en lo correcto Earl Trancy-respondió con su característica sonrisa.

-Ya veo-sin presentarse o pedir permiso siquiera se adentro en el cuarto, seguido por su mayordomo-Cyan-se encaminó hasta él pero se detuvo abruptamente al percatarse de algo-¿Cyan? ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu rostro?-preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-¿Esto?-rosó sus cicatrices-No es nada importante, no te preocupes-enunció con tranquilidad.

-Pero-

-No es nada-caminó hacia Alois y al estar frente suyo le sonrió-Ha sido por un accidente, nada mas-tomó sus manos con delicadeza-Gracias por preocuparte-posó su frente contra la del conde Trancy mientras cerraba su ojo.

-Cyan-no apartó la vista y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

Antes de que ellos continuaran con su momento conmovedor, un carraspeo de garganta se encargo de interrumpirlo, Alois comenzó a maldecir en voz baja a quien se haya atrevido a molestarlo y no se sorprendió al encontrarse con la atenta mirada del conde Phantomhive. Chasqueó la lengua y lo miró de manera fulminante, deseando que con eso pudiera transmitirle todo el repentino odio que sentía por él.

-Como te detesto-murmuró por lo bajo sin embargo, los tres demonios en la habitación lograron escucharlo perfectamente.

-¿No estarán pensando quedarse así para siempre?-demandó Ciel con algo de molestia.

-Eso no le concierne conde-respondió con burla y paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Cyan-¿Acaso estás celoso?-

-¿Acaso escuchas lo que estás diciendo?-

-Claro que lo hago pero-sus dedos sujetaron con delicadeza la barbilla del noble-¿No mides tus propios sentimientos?-pretendió acercar sus labio contra los de Cyan, pero este se lo impidió al cubrirse la boca con las manos.

-Digamos que mi boca está algo sensible, por lo que no es conveniente hacer eso-respondió si deshacerse de la barrera protectora-Además, si tuve deseos de asesinar a Sebastián solo porque estaba curando mis heridas, imagínate lo que te haré si hacías eso-sonrió aunque no pudo verse por sus manos.

-¡Pero Cyan!-lo abrazó sorpresivamente-Eres muy cruel conmigo-una sonrisa divertida surcó en su rostro-Si quieres puedo curar yo también-murmuró cerca de su oído y al terminar, le dio una pequeña lamida.

-…-Cyan no supo que responder solo bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que era muy evidente.

-¡Trancy deja de comportarte como un puta!-bramó enfurecido al ver el estado del conde Nightkerville.

-¡Cierra la boca Phantomhive!-soltó bruscamente al noble y este cayó al suelo-¡En todo caso sería la puta de Mi Cyan, no tuya!-

-¡¿Tu Cyan?!-

-¡Si Mi Cyan! ¡¿Algún problema con eso enano azulado?!-

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste puta barata?!-

Mientras ambos aristócratas continuaban insultándose mutuamente, Cyan se quedó en el suelo sin moverse, ya que todo el impacto del golpe se dirigió a su brazo lastimado e hizo una mueca al sentir como el dolor se intensificaba, comenzó a contar hasta diez en varios idiomas en un vago intento de tranquilizarse y no herir físicamente a esos dos niños. Con calma se sentó en el suelo mientras acariciaba la zona del impacto, un suspiro escapó de sus labios y se dispuso a intervenir en aquella discusión, sin embargo, escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose hasta donde se encontraba y al detenerse levantó la vista, encontrándose con dos orbes de color oro.

-Claude-ese nombre salió de sus labios en un suave murmullo.

El mayordomo Trancy guardó silencio como de costumbre sin embargo, su mirada se mantuvo fija en el rostro del noble, más específicos en las dos cicatrices rojizas de la mejilla izquierda, en su mente apareció toda la secuencia de lo ocurrido e inclusive el sonido del cuerpo estrellándose con fuerza contra la pared. Todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron ante una repentina acción, Cyan se había abrazado a su pierna solo por un breve tiempo y después terminó separándose teniendo una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, además de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran por la vergüenza.

-_Contrólate, no cometas una locura de la que luego te arrepientas-_murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara.

Para desconcertar aún más al demonio, el conde Nightkerville estiro su mano en el aire esperando en silencio a que entendiera lo que quería, luego de unos segundos Claude pareció comprender su pedido y ayudó al noble a levantarse del suelo, al principio Cyan se tambaleó cuando estuvo de pie pero el mayordomo ojidorado envolvió en brazo en torno a su cadera evitando cualquier posible golpe. El conde volvió a sonrojarse pero no se separó del demonio y rogó a lo quien sea para que Ciel o Alois no se percataran de la situación, sin embargo, aquello no pasó desapercibido por Sebastián; Cyan recordó que el cuervo todavía estaba en la habitación, por lo que no tuvo otro remedió que separarse de Claude.

-Creo que-aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de los otros condes, quienes no parecieron oírlo y continuaban con su pelea-Escuchen-frunció el ceño al ver que no había respuesta-Maldita sea-su paciencia había llegado al límite-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!-gritó con furia.

Extendió las palmas de sus manos señalando a cada uno de los condes y con furia en los ojos junto ambas palmas con rapidez, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Ciel y Alois se estrellaron entre sí de manera brusca, para luego caer al suelo. Por inercia llevaron una mano a su freten sintiendo la hinchazón a causa del golpe.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?-preguntó el conde de mirada azul.

-Eso dolió-lloriqueó el muchacho de cabello rubio sin dejar de tocarse la frente.

-¡Ahora se cayán los dos!-ultimó cortante-Y me escuchan, yo-

-¡Tu eres el que hizo esto!-lo interrumpió Ciel.

-¡Cyan! ¡Eso dolió realmente!-

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!-

-¡No le grites a mi Cyan!-

-¡Guarda silencio Trancy!-

-¡Oblígame Phantomhive!-

-¡YA CÁLLENSE!-gritó con furia y extendió su mano izquierda-¡Guarden silencio los dos!-

Los conde Trancy y Phantomhive sintieron una fuerte presión en su espalda, la cual les impedía moverse con libertad, por más que intentaban levantarse no servía de nada, Alois gritó asustado por perder su movilidad mientras que Ciel solo apretaba los puños al igual que los dientes. Ambos demonios se acercaron a sus respectivos amos con la intención de levantarlos, sin embargo, aunque utilizaban todas sus fuerzas no lograban quitar del suelo los cuerpos de los adolescentes.

-Cyan…de-deja de hacer, esto-

-¡Cyan!..Por favor, pa-para….-

-Solo lo haré si se calman los dos, ¿Lo prometen?-con mucho esfuerzo los condes asintieron-Muy bien-chasqueo los dedos con una sonrisa-Espero que cumplan con su promesa, porque la próxima vez será peor-aseveró con burla.

Al ser liberados de la fuerte presión ambos nobles comenzaron a toser con fuerza, el dueño de la compañía Moonlight chasqueó la lengua con molestia, sabía que estaban exagerando ya que no había utilizad sus poderes por completo, solo quería asustarlos no matarlos, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Mientras ayudaba a su amo, Sebastián dio una mirada significativa al noble de mirada azul, Cyan entendió lo que el demonio trataba de hacerle, intimidarlo, y sonrió por ello, ¿Realmente creía que lo lograría? Había matado a seres superiores a ese cuervo, tenerle miedo sería muy tonto, porque podía luchar contra él y algo le decía que podría ganarle fácilmente.

-Bocchan, ¿Necesita que haga algo por usted?-preguntó con una doble intención.

-No…-se aclaró la garganta-No necesito que hagas algo-se alejó de su mayordomo y logró levantarse solo del suelo-Tu, ¡¿Qué intentabas…-tosió una vez más-Hacer?!-

-No ha sido para tanto-refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-¡Entonces háztelo a ti mismo y no a otros!-bramó enfurecido.

-No seas llorón-

-¡Maldito idiota ya me las pagaras!-

-¡Oh Ciel me insultó!-

-¡Te haré otras cosas cuando menos lo esperes!-

-Eso suena medio pervertido-

-¡Cállate!-

Alois rió por lo bajo al notar el sonrojo en el rostro de Ciel, Cyan pareció escuchar su risa y volteó a mirarlo para luego sonreírle con ternura, ahora los dos condes estaban sonrojados por culpa del noble de mayor edad.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos tranquilos-miró con el ceño fruncido al conde Phantomhive, quien le devolvió la mirada de igual manera-Estaba por decir que tengo sueño y como no puedo ir a mi habitación, debo compartirla con alguno de ustedes dos-

-¿Con uno de nosotros?-repitió Ciel sin poder creérselo.

-Aja, Annet dormía en mi cama y yo en el suelo para su mayor comodidad, ahora me duele mucho la espalda-comenzó a estirarse-Por lo tanto ¿Con quién dormiré?-

-Es más sencillo si Sebastián te escolta hasta otra-

-¡Cyan dormirá conmigo!-el grito de Alois interrumpió las palabras de Ciel.

-¿Quién dijo que será así?-

-Cyan-lo abrazó sorpresivamente-Tu dormirás conmigo-murmuró en un tono sugerente.

-Ehh...-

-Aléjate de él Trancy-

-No quiero-afianzó su agarre.

-Chicos-

-Me importa un bledo quieras o no-

-¡Cyan dormirá conmigo!-

-Yo no quería…-

-¡No decidas por él!-

-¡Como si fuera que va a elegirte a ti!-

-¡No eres quien para decir eso!-

-¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!-se ubicó delante de los condes extendiendo sus palmas-O se calman o haré lo mismo que de hace unos momentos-Si continúan gritándose les haré lo mismo de hace un momento-

-¡Pero él empezó!-señalaron al otro-¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!-

Cyan suspiró con cansancio y opto por dejarlos asesinarse mutuamente, desvió la mirada a los otros demonios, quienes al sentirse observados le devolvieron la mirada al mitad demonio, el conde Nightkerville se sonrojó ante la nueva idea que se formo en su cabeza y con lentitud se aproximó a los dos funcionarios.

-Si esto continua ¿Puedo dormir con alguno de ustedes dos?-preguntó en un murmullo.

-¡NI SE LES OCURRA RESPONDER QUE SI!-gritaron los aristócratas al mismo tiempo, a pesar de sus discusiones lograron escuchar lo dicho por Cyan.

-Uh..esto es un problema-suspiró-Supongo que dormiré en la habitación de los gemelos o puedo no dormir esta noche-

-Cyan no te preocupes-lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió-La cama es grande, hay espacio para ti-

-Estoy algo preocupado por Annet-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué? Ella estará bien-prácticamente había escupido cada palabra.

-Lo sé, Evan está ayudándola pero, él me comentó que había algo extraño en esa chica-mencionó de repente-Yo no pude sentir aquello, pero si mi mayordomo lo dice, por algo será, nunca ha fallado en cosas como esa-una triste sonrisa surcó en su rostro-Después de todo es un detector-

-¿Un detector?-

-Sí, se les llama así a los cazadores especializados en detectar presencias malignas o clases inferiores de demonios-respondió con calma-Mi madre me contó que Evan había sido entrenado de pequeño para convertirse en un cazador, a pesar de ser un demonio, dijo que era por fomentar sus habilidades y llevar sus dones al máximo nivel-

-¿Cazadores? ¿Por qué lo entrenarían cazadores?-preguntó Claude con curiosidad.

-Fácil, porque el padre de los gemelos antes de ser convertido en demonio era un integrante de "_The illuminatos"_ una de las sectas de cazadores apegados a la iglesia desde tiempo inmemorables y con respecto al motivo de su entrenamiento, no lo sé-frunció el ceño-Nunca le he preguntado, cuando tenga la posibilidad de ver a alguno de mis tíos lo haré-su mirada se posó en el ventanal-Me pregunto si lo que Evan piensa es cierto-se sentó en el suelo.

-Ustedes nos están ocultando varios secretos-aseveró el conde Phantomhive.

No era una acusación o alguna clase de pedido, sino más bien una afirmación, Cyan observo a Ciel brevemente y pudo comprender el porqué tenía una expresión molesta en el rostro, parecía que ambos tenían antipatía con respecto a la mentira.

-Es verdad, estamos ocultándoles varios secretos-sonrió con tristeza-Secretos que no merecen ser revelados, pero, esto puedo explicárselos-se tronó los dedos para estar más relajado-Evan cree que Annet tiene un Doost en su cuerpo-

-¿Un Doost?-Sebastián parpadeo desconcertado.

-¿No me digas que no sabes lo que es? ¡Se supone que eres un demonio! Tendrías que conocer a tus pares-desvió la mirada hacia el demonio araña-¿No me digas que tu tampoco sabes?-no obtuvo respuesta-¿Hace cuanto que no van al inframundo?-estuvieron a punto de responder pero Cyan los interrumpió-No importa-suspiró-Supongo que deberé de explicárselos-

Chaqueó los dedos de su mano derecha y ante todos apareció mágicamente el bastón negro que siempre usaba, lo atrapó con gran habilidad y sin el mayor esfuerzo, para luego lanzarlo al aire permitiendo que se convirtiera en la gigantesca oz plateada. Hizo girar la guaraña entre sus dedos y con la afilada cuchilla se produjo un corte en la palma, la sangre comenzó a brotar libremente por el suelo, esparciéndose a su alrededor.

-Existen varias clases de demonios en el inframundo, por ejemplo, tanto Sebastián, Claude y los gemelos, son demonios contratistas y animales. Ya que poseen una esencia animal-los rastros del liquido rojizo se tiñeron de negro-Cuervos y arañas respectivamente-hizo que su guaraña chocara con el suelo haciendo un golpe en seco-Súcubos, Doost, contratistas, Pecados, Arcanos, existe una gran variedad conocidas o no en el infierno, solo es cuestión de averiguarlo-rió por lo bajo-Pero en este caso, solo nos centraremos en los Doost-

Las manchas de sangre que estuvieron en el suelo se elevaron con lentitud, ahora todas ellas se movían con delicadeza, algunas de ellas tomaron las apariencias de animales: serpientes, halcones, leones, lobos, cuervos, arañas, entre otros. Mientras que las demás solo tenían la figura de algunos sellos.

-Los Doost son demonios que realizan contratos con humanos, no poseen una forma específica, por lo general se ocultan en sombras y se alimentan tanto de el alma de su huésped como de sus miedos-una de las gotas empezó a tomar la imagen de un dragón-La imaginación humana no tiene límites-el "dragón" se posó en su hombro-Luego de que el Doost consigue lo que desea, termina consumiendo el alma de su anfitrión e inicia una nueva búsqueda para alimentarse-las demás formas se deshicieron y cayeron como gotas de sangre sobre el suelo-Los contratados con esos seres insignificantes poseen un aura especial, casi imperceptible para los demás, como una segunda sombra, por esa razón solo los cazadores o demonios de rango superior pueden sentirlos-

-¿Y cómo es que Evan puede verlos?-indagó Alois en un murmullo.

-No lo sé, pero creo que debe ser gracias a su entrenamiento, sin embargo, pienso que yo podría sentirlos o eso quisiera-sonrió con burla.

-¿Hay alguna manera para saber si uno de esos demonios está contratado con la chica?-

-Sí. Cuando el contrato esta realizado de ambas partes, en el pecho del humano aparecerá una especie de sello oscuro, una marca en forma de flor y cuando sus pétalos desaparezcan, eso quiere decir que el Doost se ha aburrido del humano y quiere otro anfitrión-su oz volvió a convertirse en un bastón-También cuando comienza un contrato, el Doost se introduce en el cuerpo del huésped, esperando el momento adecuado para alimentarse. Serian como unos parásitos-

-¿Y hay alguna manera de eliminarlos?-inquirió el conde Phantomhive.

-Eh, bueno eso no losé-respondió con desinterés.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-

-¡Si no lo sé! ¿Algún problema con eso?-replicó con el ceño fruncido-Al menos se mucho más que ese estúpido cuervo que tienes por mayordomo-le sacó la lengua-Pero lo mejor será esperar el veredicto final de Evan, después de todo, él es el único que puede aclararnos la situación-

-¿Por qué no podemos averiguar por nosotros mismos?-demandó Ciel.

-¿Acaso te escuchas? Hace apenas unos momentos no sabías que era un Doost y ahora, ¿Quieres hacer las cosas por ti mismo? No me hagas reír, no durarías mucho tratando de averiguar algo-rió por lo bajo-Déjeselo a los que saben Earl Phantomhive-

-Por lo que has dicho, tu tampoco sabes algo-replicó con burla.

-Pero al menos más que tú sé-lo miró con enojo-Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que debe de haber una manera, quizá un exorcismo, pero debe de ser efectuado por alguien con gran resistencia y experiencia. El caso es el mismo para cualquier clase de demonio, pensándolo bien para los demonios contratistas no sirven los cantos bíblicos, algún día debería presenciar un exorcismo-

Cyan se levantó del suelo y comenzó a jugar con su bastón, lanzándolo de un lado al otro sin que se le cayera en algún momento, sonrió ante ello sin detener sus acciones, mientras que los demás presentes trataban de asimilar toda la información que se les fue otorgada. La sonrisa del conde creció al ver que sus palabras habían dejado a todos anonadados, una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios la cual llamó la atención de los otros individuos.

-Creo que lo mejor es ir a descansar, fueron muchas emociones por un día, sobre todo para mí. Dos golpes en el rostro en un día, una nueva marca-

-¿Dos golpes?-repitió esas palabras-¿Acaso te han lastimado Cyan?-

-Sí, pero eso fue cuando estaba en el mercado, digamos que hice enfadar a un idiota de sangre noble y nacido en cuna de oro, solo porque ensucie su precioso traje-aseveró con sarcasmo la ultima parte-Se lo merecía el maldito infeliz, no por haberme golpeado, si no porque casi lastima a esa mujer-

-¿Y la marca del golpe?-preguntó mientras se le aproximaba y al estar frente suyo, sus dedos trazaban las facciones de su rostro.

-Ya lo he dicho, soy mitad demonio, las heridas externas se curan con facilidad, además no era muy fuerte que digamos-mencionó con aires divertidos-Espero a que se haya roto el brazo por golpearme, dicen que tengo huesos duros-

-Cyan-

-Deja de preocuparte Alois, estoy bien no me paso nada grave y con respecto a esto-señaló las cicatrices de su mejilla-Se curara rápido, lo sé-

-Espero que así sea-murmuró preocupado por la salud del conde.

-Para que no estés tan preocupado, dormiré contigo-sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?-Cyan asintió-¡Qué bien!-comenzó a dar brinquitos a su alrededor-Bueno ¿Y que esperamos? ¡Es hora de dormir!-tomó la muñeca del noble no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de burla a Ciel-Vamos a dormir _muy bien_-mencionó en un tono sugerente.

Ciel gruñó por lo bajo y lo fulminó con la mirada al conde Trancy, ¿Cómo se atrevía de tratar de esa manera a Cyan? ¡Actuaba como una puta por el amor de Dios! ¿Creía que así llamaría su atención?, estaba muy equivocado. Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, ¿Qué le sucedía? Si a él no le importaba lo que hicieran esos dos, es más, si estaban juntos lo dejarían tranquilo, pero; tanto Cyan como Alois sonreían divertidos mientras hablaban de un tema banal como la ropa, encerrándose en su propio mundo sin prestarle atención a lo demás, ambos rodeados por algo que no podía entender, un especie de "luz". Chasqueó la lengua, ¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran eso?, lo mejor sería volver a su habitación lo antes posible.

La mueca de molestia en el rostro de su amo no paso desapercibido para Sebastián, al igual que las actitudes que tuvo el muchacho desde esa mañana, actuaba con tanta naturalidad frente al Earl Nightkerville, sus acciones, dicho e inclusive actitudes, eran muy diferentes a lo normal. Luego de estudiar las facciones de su amo observó el rostro del aristócrata mas grande, su cabello negro azulado, un único ojo sano, la postura y la forma al expresarse, e inclusive sus almas, ¿Era posible? La misma duda rondaba en su cabeza, sin embargo, prefirió creer que era una simple coincidencia, aunque no estuviera del todo convencido.

-Entonces será de esta manera, la próxima semana vendrás a una de mis tiendas y te mostraré que los trajes de ahí son maravillosos-

-Te creeré cuando los vea personalmente, pero te tomo la palabra-Cyan soltó un pequeño bostezo-¿Tienes sueño?-indagó Alois.

-Un poco-refregó su ojo con suavidad-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó en un bostezo y su mirada azul se empañó de lagrimas.

Alois asintió de inmediato aunque estaba algo conmovido por la expresión del conde frente suyo, la pequeña mueca de sueño en su rostro era muy tierna y provocó un sonrojo en sus mejillas, por más que tratara de ignorar esos pensamientos le era algo difícil, ya que Cyan no parecía percatarse de ello. El mayor de los nobles ofreció su mano al muchacho de cabello rubio, quien aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas la acepto con gusto.

-Oyasuminasai (3)-mencionó en voz baja y se dispuso a irse.

Al estar a unos metros de la puerta se detuvo abruptamente, una extraña sensación había abarcado su pecho que no podía describirla con palabras, sin embargo, sentía que algo malo estaba por pasar y de alguna manera debía evitarlo. Su acompañante se inquietó por la repentina mueca en el rostro de Cyan, veía que su cuerpo se había tensado y los sentimientos estaban mezclados entre sí, que parecían no ser claros.

-¿Cyan? ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Yo…no-balbuceó algo inquieto.

La sensación era más intensa a cada segundo, su cabeza comenzó a sentir los latidos de su corazón, la garganta se le cerró y por extraño que pareciera sentía miedo, y lamentablemente no podía deshacerse de él. Fue cuando volvió a sentirlo pero esta vez…

-¡ABAJO!-lo tomó al conde Trancy de los brazos empujándolo al suelo y luego usar su propio cuerpo para protegerlo.

Un estruendoso ruido hizo acto de presencia, el gigantesco ventanal de cristal fue destruido en miles de pedazos, una sombra amorfa se movía a gran velocidad por toda la habitación, que no podía llegar a distinguirse. Cyan se sujeto al cuerpo de Alois al sentir como ambos eran empujados hacia una de las paredes, procuro que todo el impacto lo recibiera su cuerpo y no el del otro noble.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-demando Ciel mientras su mayordomo, de manera protectora, se posicionaba delante de él.

-Precisamente eso-lentamente se deshizo de su agarre-Eso es un Doost-

La sombra amorfa se ubicó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a tomar la imagen de lo que parecía ser un león, sin embargo, lo que vendría a ser la melena eran millones de cabezas de serpientes juntas y las garras eran demasiado grandes para ser reales. La bestia oscura soltó un fuerte rugido demostrando su poder y con la intención de intimidar a los demás, sus futuras víctimas.

Sebastián no perdió el tiempo y lanzo tres cuchillos plateados hacia la criatura, pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba, el felino logró atraparlos a todos con su hocico y utilizando sus afilados colmillos los destrozó sin el mínimo esfuerzo, para luego lanzar sus restos cerca de ellos. Cyan se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad, Claude se aproximó para ayudar a su amo pero Alois no parecía prestarle atención, su mirada clara solo estaba fija en el noble que lo protegió.

-Ahora entienden cuando los gemelos dicen que sus cuchillos no les harán nada a los enemigos-manifestó con burla-¡Pan!-su oz ya transformada apareció y hábilmente la hizo girar entre sus dedos-Ven a mi lingo gatito-

El león volvió a rugir acompañado con los sonidos de las serpientes, las cuales al igual que la criatura enseñaban los afilados colmillos, a pesar de esa imagen intimidante Cyan no dio marcha atrás y velozmente uso su oz para tratar de lastimar a la criatura, pero esta logró escapar a tiempo. Al ver que solo había terminado partiendo el escritor en dos se enfureció y volvió a intentarlo, innumerables veces fueron sus intentos, o rompía algún mueble de la habitación o destruía el suelo y paredes de la oficina; Ciel aun no salía de la sorpresa, no parecía estar molesto por el hecho de que esta habitación terminaría destruida, si no que, deseaba que el conde Nightkerville estuviera a salvo.

La criatura esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, pero de un momento a otro la gigantesca cola del león, la cual parecía ser mas la de un zorro colorado, se estrelló contra la espalda de Cyan, enviándolo hacia los estantes de libros, destruyéndolos en el proceso; la bestia soltó un fuerte rugido y moviéndose a gran velocidad corrió hasta donde estaban los demás, ambos demonios se prepararon para un posible pelea, aunque al ver lo que esa criatura había hecho anteriormente, no estaba seguros de lo que les depararía la pelea.

-¡Ni creas que lo harás!-

Ubicó la guaraña plateada delante de las fauces del la bestia y ejerciendo todo la fuerza de cuerpo impidió que se aproximara a los dos condes, sin embargo, la criatura estiraba sus patas para arañar al mestizo de alguna manera. Cyan sacó la oz con rapidez y de igual manera le propino una patada en el pecho a la criatura, lanzándolo a varios metros de ellos, cerca del ventanal hecho pedazos.

-Detesto lastimar animales, pero a ese lo mato con gusto-un hilo de sangre descendía por su frente con libertad-Maldito Doost, me las pagará-siseó y su mirada se tornó carmesí.

Cuando el animal se recupero volvió a soltar un fuerte rugido, haciendo temblar toda la habitación, Cyan se preguntó si los demás había podido escucharlo, pero eso ahora no tenía alguna importancia. Preparó la oz para el ataque hasta que recordó algo muy importante.

-"_No puedo utilizar mi oz para un ataque, esta habitación es muy pequeña"-_su mirada recorrió todo el cuarto-_"Si lo hago, algunos demonios saldrán y podrían robar el alma de Ciel o de Alois"-_apretó con fuerza la guaraña-_"¿Qué debo hacer? Este Doost es fuerte"-_

-¡Muévanse!-tomó al conde Trancy en brazos y haciendo una voltereta en el aire se alejó varios metros del lugar, ubicándose a donde se encontraban los restos del escritorio.

-Cyan-se encontraba muy asustado, el noble de diecisiete años lo dejo con cuidado sobre el suelo para luego ubicarse delante de él.

-¿Eso es lo que nos hablaste?-preguntó Ciel en los brazos de su mayordomo.

-Esa asquerosidad es un Doost, una clase de demonio contratista-el león gruñó ferozmente-Debe de estar bajo el contrato de un humano, sino no tendría esa apariencia-asevero con la respiración agitada.

-Debe haber una manera de detenerlo-

-No es sencillo Claude, yo no-se detuvo al momento que una idea apareció en su mente-_"Es peligroso, pero, si continuamos así, no solucionaremos nada"-_hizo que su oz desapareciera-Claude, Sebastián, cuando les de la señal se cubrirán los oídos y pensaran en cualquier otra cosa, menos en lo que está sucediendo-

-¿Perdón?-

-Lo que has escuchado Sebastián, se los ordeno como el hijo de un superior suyo que soy, a mi señal harán lo que les dije-miró por encima del hombro a los dos funcionarios-¿Quedo entendido?-demandó bruscamente-No se como reaccionaran a ello, pero prefiero no averiguarlo-

-Cyan, ¿Qué intentas hacer?-preguntó el conde Phantomhive cuando su mayordomo lo dejo con cuidado sobre el suelo.

-Los cuatro, quédense detrás mío-sus dedos rasgaron la tela del camisón blanco, mostrando la imagen del sello. La criatura retrocedió unos pasos pero seguía gruñendo-Veo que lo reconoces gatito lindo, veamos que harás contra esto-su color de ojo volvió a la normalidad.

-_"Maldición no tengo un rosario ¿Servirá de algo hacer esto?"-_apretó los dientes con fuerza-_"No lo averiguaré sin hacer nada"-_

_-In nomine Patris et Filli et Spiritu Sancti (4)-_murmuró mientras comenzaba a persignarse, ignorando también las repentinas punzadas en el pecho-No se muevan de su lugar, él podría venir hasta aquí y usar el cuerpo de alguno como nuevo recipiente-

El león soltó un rugido aterrador, pues las palabras del conde lo habían enfurecido por completo, de manera galopante pretendió acercárseles y levanto su pata derecha preparada para atacar.

-¡Estupido Doost!-aplaudió una sola vez y las dos partes del escritorio se estrellaron a ambos costados de la criatura-O se mueven o mueren-siseó sin mirar hacia los demás.

_Dios omnipotente_

_Ven a mi auxilio_

_Vence a enemigo inicuo_

_Para que mi libertad alcance su descanso_

_Y restituirme a tu devoción (5)_

Recitó las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la cabeza, sin embargo no fueron suficientes para acabar con la bestia, solo lograron enfurecerla, rugiendo terroríficamente y con sus afiladas garras, acorralo al joven conde contra el suelo ejerciendo cada vez más presión. La tener la pata de la criatura sobre su garganta no podía respirar con normalidad, además, le impedía poder terminar la oración.

Varios utensilios, tanto dorados como plateados, fueron lanzados en dirección a la criatura descontrolada, pero su cola los golpeó de inmediato, enviándolos en todas direcciones de la habitación. Cyan pudo llegar a vislumbrar los rostros de todos: miedo, desconcierto, ira, preocupación, sentimientos mezclados entre sí.

-_"Ni crean que esta criatura patética me matará"-_con la mano temblorosa y haciendo todo el esfuerzo existente, rasguñó al león en la frente, formando una pequeña cruz-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Cómo te defenderas ante esto?-mientras agrandaba sus fauces, el mestizo aprovecho la oportunidad, se mordió el labio inferiro hasta que la sangre se acumulo en su boca y luego de ello la escupió en la herida del león-_¡Vade retro Satanas!-_la frente de la bestia comenzó a quemarse-_Que la expiación te sea otorgada por el poder de Dios-_la marca de su pecho también empezó a arderle-_¡Y traiga el fin a tu banal existencia!-_

La gigantesca bestia retrocedió mientras rugía, un líquido oscuro descendió por la herida abierta y terminó ensuciando el suelo, el conocido como El Joker de la Noche llamó a su fiel compañera, la cual apareció ya transformada en guaraña, y con la intensión de partir por la mitad a la criatura se le aproximó. Pero, la punzada en su pecho lo hizo detenerse, era una especie de ardor que recorría desde su pecho a todo el resto de su cuerpo, el león pareció notar aquello y sin compasión alguna de zarpazo lanzó al conde en dirección a la pared.

-¡Cyan!-exclamaron ambos nobles al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que se estampara contra en paredón, Claude logró atraparlo sin el mínimo esfuerzo y acunarlo en sus brazos de manera protectora, Cyan notó aquella acción sin embargo no podía despegar la mirada de la bestia, pues algo le decía que sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos. El león adopto una postura de ataque al igual que el demonio cuervo, sin embargo, el Doost pareció tranquilizarse rápidamente, su mirada se volvió hacia el ventanal destruido y gruñéndoles por última vez abandonó mansión; al menos estaban a salvos, por ahora.

Alois cayó de rodillas al suelo, eso había sido demasiado para él y apenas podía comprender la magnitud de los hechos, ¿Esta era su nueva realidad, solo por haber realizado un contrato con un demonio? ¿Este tipo de cosas le depararían de ahora en más? Posó la mano en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, ¿Mientras aun esté vivo, seria de esta manera?; fue cuando recordó que Cyan aún estaba herido, por lo que opto en levantarse, aun sintiendo pesadas las piernas, y acercarse hasta él. El conde Nightkerville seguía en los brazos de su mayordomo, pero ese no fue el detalle que llamó su atención, si no que en el pecho del noble se habían marcado las garras de la bestia, dejando unas horribles cicatrices.

-¡Cyan!-Claude se arrodilló para que su amo pudiera ver mejor al muchacho-¡Oh Cyan!-quiso tomar una de sus manos pero lo alejaron del mestizo inconsciente, provocando que cayera al suelo-¡¿Pero qué?!-

-Aléjate de él Trancy-ultmió cortante.

-¡No eres quien para decirme..!-

-Gracias a ti, Cyan está en ese estado. Ya le has ocasionado mucho daño-su gélida mirada intimido al pelirubio-Ordena a tu mayordomo que quite sus manos de él-

-¡Cállate! ¡Claude se encargara de curar las heridas de Cyan!-mas que una orden, parecía una especie de suplica.

-Tsk, no te lo estoy preguntando-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-Sebastián, quítales el cuerpo de Cyan, tiene que ser atendido lo antes posible-ordenó cortante a su mayordomo, sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera.

-Yes, my Lord-respondió con su sonrisa característica.

-¡Claude no lo permitas!-ultimó al borde del llanto, pero no se atrevió a derramar una sola lagrima delante de ellos.

-Yes, your Highness-enunció mientras acomodaba mejor el cuerpo del conde contra su pecho.

Antes de que algún combate se realizara, la entrada de la oficina se abrió bruscamente llamando la atención de todos, quienes miraron en dirección del estruendo, en el marco de la puerta estaba recostado el mayor de los gemelos Wilson aunque su estado no era el mejor. Su traje de sirviente se encontraba desgarrado en algunas partes, atreves de los agujeros se veían rasguños e inclusive pequeños cortes.

-¡Evan! ¡Te he dicho que estas muy lastimado y no puedes deambular por los alrededores, necesitas curarte primero!-el gritó de su hermano hizo acto de presencia-¡Evan!-

-Danna-sama-mencionó en un murmullo y levantó la vista. Sus ojos se habían vuelto carmesí, pero había ciertos destellos de verde.

Arrastrando la pierna izquierda y sosteniendo su brazo opuesto se encaminó hacia el demonio que tenía en brazos a su amo, al llegar hasta él se arrodillo en el suelo y con mucho cuidado lo sujetó contra su pecho. Su respiración aun continuaba siendo errática y algo que otro hilo de sangre descendía de su labio, pero esos eran detalles sin importancia, solo debía priorizar la salud del noble que debía proteger; contemplo cada una de las marcas en el cuerpo de Cyan e inspeccionó en sus recuerdos lo sucedido.

-Sí que le gusta desobedecernos-murmuró con una tierna sonrisa-Como siempre lo ha hecho desde que nos conocemos-

-¡Eva! ¡Aquí estas!-al encontrar a su hermano una sonrisa surcó en su rostro, pero, cuando se percató del estado de la habitación y mas el de su amo se asustó por completo-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-preguntó a los demás.

-Un Doost apareció-respondió Sebastián.

-¿Un Doost? ¿Y ustedes como saben de ello?-negó con la cabeza-¿Fue Bocchan verdad? A él sí que le gusta cometer errores-mencionó con desdén-Evan, deberías de curarte primero y –

-Perdió sangre-enunció de repente y libero uno de sus brazos-Tranquilo Danna-sama, esto lo hará sentir un poco mejor-

Acercó su muñeca libre a sus labios, con una certera mordida se provoco un corte, para luego beber algo de su sangre, al tener lo cantidad necesaria sujetó el mentón de su amo elevando un poco su cabeza y posó sus labios contra los de Cyan, su lengua se abrió paso entre la boca del noble permitiendo a la sangre ingresar. Ethan soltó un pequeño suspiro, sabía que su hermano haría algo así para salvar a Cyan pero, él terminaría exhausto después de esto, sus ojos celestes se posaron en los demás presentes, quienes aun no salían del asombro, deseo poder reírse de ellos y burlarse, sin embargo, por una razón no iba a hacerlo.

Cuando ya no había más rastros de sangre, el demonio ojiverde se separo de su amo con una sonrisa, limpió las gotas carmesí que aun estaba y espero paciente alguna reacción por parte del noble. El ojo de Cyan se abrió con pereza, al comienzo pudo distinguir sombras pero, al momento en que todo se volvió claro reconoció esas bellas esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

-Sabia que eres tú-murmuró con una sonrisa y abrazó de inmediato al mayor de sus mayordomos, para comenzar a llorar contra su pecho.

-Danna-sama ¿Por qué esta llorando?-preguntó en un murmullo mientras depositaba un beso sobre su cabello.

-Yo…quería ser de ayuda, para ti, para todos-un fuerte sollozo escapó de sus labios-No pude protegerlos….Y ahora-a, ese Doost…-

-Shh-posó un dedo sobre los labios del noble-Has hecho más de lo que podría esperar-

-Pero-se sonrojo cuando Evan tomó su rostro con las manos.

-No eres un exorcista, eres un demonio y has intento eliminar a esa criatura, olvidando tu propia condición-sus pulgares acariciaron las mejillas de Cyan-Ha dado su mejor esfuerzo Danna-sama-sonrió con ternura-Ahora debería de descansar, sus heridas no están del todo curadas-

-No tengo sueño-refunfuñó por lo bajo y un bostezo escapó de sus labios.

-Veo que eso dice todo lo contrario-

-Pero, si estoy bien-musitó antes de recostar su cuerpo sobre el de Evan y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, había caído en un profundo sueño.

-Que descanse Danna-sama-aseveró en un murmullo.

-Evan-desvió la mirada hacia su hermano-¿Qué pasará ahora?-preguntó por lo bajo.

-Primero debemos de ver que sucederá con esa muchacha-se levanto del suelo sosteniendo en brazos a Cyan-Luego de ello, arreglar este lugar-mencionó con burla.

-¿Crees que ese Doost vuelva a aparecer?-se encaminó hacia él.

-No lo sé pero, habrá que estar preparados y-una punzada en su cabeza detuvo su habla.

-¿Evan?-escucho en eco la voz de su gemelo.

Podía sentir varios latidos en su cabeza, esa misma sensación lo descolocaba por completo y llenaba su pecho de sentimientos contradictorios. Pudo percibir los pensamientos de su igual y todos ellos eran alarmantes, se vio reflejado en esa mirada color del cielo encontrándose con una imagen particular, sus ojos cambiaban de carmesí a verde, y al estar cubierto por manchas de sangre al igual que su amo asustaba; el simple pensamiento de que él pudiera lastimar a Cyan le horrorizó, sin embargo, si otra persona veía el estado de ambos podría pensarlo tranquilamente.

"_Los pecados del pasado será castigados durante la Locura de La Luna Roja, una vez que el destino fue atraído por el Mal se bañara con fresca sangre oscura"_

-¡Evan!-fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer a la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

_-¿Por qué tanto afán en mirar a la luna?-preguntó una voz femenina a un niño pequeño._

_-Es blanca no roja-respondió sin mirarla siquiera._

_-¿Luna roja? ¿Por qué dices que la luna es roja amor?-indagó mientras se arrodillaba detrás del pequeño._

_-Escuche a mi tío hablar sobre eso, "La noche de la Luna Roja, el comienzo de la locura"-su mirada color esmeralda no se despegó del astro nocturno-Pero yo solo veo que es blanca o en ocasiones es mitad oscura para luego convertirse en negro-replicó con tranquilidad-¿Entonces no es roja?-_

_-En algunas ocasiones es roja, pero hay que esperar mucho tiempo para ver eso-lo abrazo por detrás-Solo quiere decir que algo muy trascendental ocurrirá cuando tenga ese color-_

_-¿Algo malo?-indagó con curiosidad, sin ningún rastro de miedo en su voz._

_-No lo sabemos, pero, me encargaré de que nada malos les pase a ti o a tu hermano-murmuró contra el oído del niño-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, y recuérdame que golpee a tu tío por decir una cosa así estando tu presente-mencionó con burla para que su hijo se riera, sin embargo no ocurrió lo que esperaba._

_-Si será roja-no era una pregunta si no una afirmación-¿Y cuando eso ocurra que haremos?-_

_-Luchar-respondió con calma una voz masculina-Otra opción no tenemos-_

_-¡Hermano mayor!-gritó un niño parecido al ojiverde en los brazos del hombre-¡Hermano mayor mira lo que he aprendido!-se bajo de un salto y corrió hasta su gemelo-Mira-junto sus manos por un momento y de sus palmas broto una pequeña llama-¡Mi padrino dice que mi don es increíble!-_

_-Es verdad-aseveró la mujer-Sus dones será increíbles-_

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó su pareja al tomar asiento junto a ella-Veo que estas algo intranquila-_

_-No, estoy bien por ahora-respondió mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de él-La Luna Roja, el comienzo de la locura-_

_-¿Uno de ellos escuchó la conversación no?-no obtuvo una respuesta-Lo mataré por hablar libremente de ese tema-_

_-No lo culpes a él, nadie tiene la culpa-_

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-saludó el menor de los gemelos y su hermano también hizo lo mismo._

_-No creas que no evitaré ello-se levantó del suelo y sacudió la falda de su vestido corto-No me importa tus métodos, salvaré a esos niños que amo, con tu ayuda o sin ella-manifestó cortante para luego dirigirse a sus hijos._

_Ambos hermanos, a pesar de estar algo alejados de sus padres, lograron escuchar perfectamente los dichos de sus padres y no pudieron evitar preguntarse ¿Eran ciertas las palabras de aquel ángel que aparecía en sus sueños?, debía de ser verdad. Las imágenes acompañadas por esas frases terroríficas, no sabían que tan acertados estaban en desconfiar de sus padres._

_._

_._

_._

-Veo que despertaste-enunció en voz baja al ver que su gemelo había abierto los ojos.

-¿Ethan?-

-Me reconociste, eso quiere decir que no perdiste la memoria, fue un gran golpe ese-

El mayor de los Wilson comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar donde se encontraba, era una habitación gigantesca y muy ostentosa para su gusto, vislumbro una cama en la que se encontraba su amo y sintió la presencia de los otros dos condes, acompañados cada uno por sus respectivos mayordomos. Ellos cuatro rodeaban el cuerpo de Cyan y por lo que vio en sus mentes, esperaban ansiosos el despertar del noble.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó en un murmulló

-Es la habitación del conde Phantomhive, él estuvo de acuerdo a que los trajéramos a ambos a esta habitación-acarició con ternura los cabellos de su igual.

-¿Cyan?-pretendió levantarse pero su hermano se lo impidió al posar una mano sobre su pecho-¿Dónde..?

-Déjalo tranquilo, está dormido ahora y yo mismo he curado sus heridas-mencionó para tranquilizarlo-Está algo exhausto y la mayoría de sus cicatrices ya están vendadas para que puedan recuperarse mejor, solo debe de dormir por un buen tiempo-

-Aun así-quitó la mano de su gemelo-No podemos perder el tiempo-enunció mientras se levantaba del suelo-Ese demonio, no pude eliminarlo, aun no estoy recuperado-apretó los dientes con fuerza-Antes de que pudiera asesinarlo, ese desgraciado volvió a ocultarse en el interior de la niña-

-Si me hubieras dejado intervenir-

-Sería peor para ti, solo eres un simple demonio, en etapa de desarrollo, en cambio yo fui entrenado para ser cazador, se cómo manejar estas situaciones-

-Cyan nos dijo algo sobre ese demonio que apareció y que serias capaz de detectarlo-mencionó Alois interrumpiendo la conversación de los gemelos-Además de eso, explicó lo que eran los Doost-

-Si lo he visto en su mente, pero hay unas cuantas imágenes que me bloquea, incluso estando dormido-suspiro-Obviando ese último detalle, pude comprobar mis sospechas y esa muchacha tenía un contrato con uno de esos demonios. El sello que tenía en su pecho, los pétalos continuaban en la flor ninguno de ellos parecía faltar, hay dos explicaciones para ello; el acuerdo entre ambas parte es reciente o el Doost está a gusto con esa chiquilla y ella le proporciona todo lo que necesita-

-¿Viste algo en su mente?-indagó su gemelo.

-Lamentablemente no mucho, solo recordó cuando fue atacada por ese hombre, el día que comenzó a trabajar en el palacio y al conocer a Danna-sama, luego de eso, insignificantes memorias, nada sin importancia-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-Quizá ella me este bloqueando o el demonio ocultó sus recuerdos, algo que no creo posible-

-¿Importa saber con exactitud el momento en que el contrato se llevó a cabo?-indagó el demonio de ojos rojos.

-Podría decirse que si-le sonrió con burla-Mientras el demonio pase más tiempo con su huésped, sus poderes se intensifican mientras la vida del humano disminuye cronológicamente, es decir, la fuerza del Doost aumente y la hora de la muerte de su contratado se acerca-respondió divertido-¿Un trato justo? Podría decirse que si, si ella no me permite acceder a sus recuerdos no podremos saber si esa criatura esta a su lado desde hace tiempo, sin embargo, por la manera en que lucho contra mí, puedo decir tranquilamente que sus niveles de lucha son muy altos-

-El león que apareció aquí-

-¿Un león?-repitió el gemelo menor.

-El Doost tomó apariencia de un león que poseía una melena de serpientes, con el humano que este contratado debe de ser una persona muy imaginativa-respondió Evan-El demonio que estaba unido a esa niña era muy extraño, tenía la apariencia de un hombre pero con características de ángel, sin rostro por lo que puedo recordar-

-Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que el Doost que apareció en el estudio, no es mismo que tenía el acuerdo con la sirvienta?-demandó Ethan-Es mentira-

-No es la verdad, ambos demonios tenían distintas esencias, parece ser que hay otros humanos que conocen de la existencia de estas criaturas-desvió la mirada a su gemelo-Las cosas se dificultan un poco, pero debemos de tomar una decisión, si ignorar este hecho y continuar con la misión o tratar de resolverlo-

-Si esas criaturas ponen en peligro la seguridad de las personas, no puede ser ignorado-dijo el conde Phantomhive con el ceño fruncido.

-Se hace una cosa no todas, pero si deseas salvar a los demás hazlo por ti mismo, nosotros solo seguiremos las ordenes de Cyan, pero mientras este dormido no podemos hacer nada-replicó el gemelo mayor-Podemos darte algunos concejos para acabar con los Doost, pero nada mas-

-¿Qué acaso dejaran que la ciudad corra peligro?-preguntó comenzando a molestarse.

-Aquí cada uno se preocupa por sus propios intereses-respondió cortante-Puede diferir con mi opinión, pero no me obligará a realizar lo que no debo-se percato de los pensamientos del conde-¿Y eso que importa? Es pasado, si contamos todas las ocasiones que Danna-sama salvó su vida, creo que usted estaría en deuda con la familia Nightkerville conde-

-Tsk-chasqueó la lengua-Agradece que curamos las heridas de Cyan provocadas por su propio mayordomo-esas palabras sorprendieron al joven demonio.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-¿Acaso no lo sabías?-preguntó con burla-Puedes fijarte en mi mente lo sucedido en el pasillo, sino confías en lo que digo eres libre de comprobarlo a través de mis recuerdos-aseveró al tomar asiento en el borde de la cama.

Al principio Evan dudo sobre aceptar la oferta del conde, sin embargo, la curiosidad por averiguar lo que su amo y su hermano le ocultaban fue peor, antes de acceder al pedido del conde, escuchó los pensamientos de su gemelo. Todas las palabras eran pedidos de suplica para que no accediera a ello, ahora estaba convencido que se le ocultaba algo importante; las secuencias pasaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, hasta llegar a la más importante.

-¡TE LO ADVERTÍ ETHAN!-gritó enfurecido y se abalanzo contra su hermano, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Se sentó sobre el estomago del menor y sus manos le rodearon el cuello-¡Te había dicho que si pensabas hacer algo en contra de Cyan lo lamentarías!-oprimió con más fuerza-¿Acaso estas demente? ¡Es tu amo!-

-¡Quítateme de encima!-respondió en un grito.

-¡No hasta que me des una explicación!-sacó el revólver de sus cintura y apunto hacia atrás-¡Ustedes no se metan en esto!-quitó el seguro del arma y no despegó la mirada de su gemelo-Si no dices algo lo lamentaras-siseó y su mirada comenzó a tornarse carmesí.

-No volveré a repetirlo, quítateme de encima-

-Aun estas empecinado en culpar a Cyan por un crimen que no cometió, ¿De qué es culpable? ¿De no saber lo que se le ocultaba o por el simple hecho que nuestros padres priorizaran su crecimiento antes que nuestra maldición?-Ethan se tensó al escuchar esas palabras-He dado en el blanco-sonrió maliciosamente y colocó el revólver en le frante de su hermano.

-¿Elijes a Cyan antes que a mí? Veo que estaba en lo correcto al desconfiar de ti-

-Esto no es una pelea por favoritismo-declaró mordazmente-_"Necesitamos de Cyan y lo sabes perfectamente, recuerda el motivo del contrato"-_

_-"No me hables de esa mentira"-_desvió la mirada de los ojos de su gemelo.

-_"Deberías de recordarlo siempre, hasta que la fecha indicada llegue a nosotros y por cómo reacciona mi cuerpo, La Luna Roja está acercándose"-_respondió en su mente-_"No culpes a Cyan, es tan inocente como nosotros, incluso sin haber hecho algo, nuestras manos están teñidas por la mentira y sujetamos con ellas un cuerpo puro"-_

_-_¿Y si quiero olvidarme de ello? ¡Ya no soporto estar a su alrededor!-

-¡¿Y eso justifica que lo golpees con toda tu fuerza?! ¿Acaso eres idiota o qué?-se levantó de arriba de él-Esto no terminará aquí, hablaremos de esto luego-mencionó cortante-Ahora largo de mi vista-

-No eres quien-

-No me interesa lo que pienses, ¡Largo de aquí!-ultimó cortante y señalo la salida.

Ethan muy a su pesar accedió con el pedido de su gemelo, no sin antes de irse azotar con fuerza la puerta de madera, Evan suspiró exasperado y se tomo de los cabellos en un vago intento de liberar la frustración. Como si Cyan pudiera sentir sus emociones confusas, comenzó a removerse en sueños llamando la atención de todos, Alois que estaba a su lado le sujetó la mano, pero el conde continuaba inquieto, no se tranquilizó hasta que el mayor de los gemelos se le acercó y le murmuró al oído ciertas palabras. Ni siquiera Sebastián o Claude lograron escucharlas.

-Ya esta-musitó al ver que su amo se había calmado y continuaba durmiendo plácidamente.

-¿Por qué esta así Cyan?-le preguntó el muchacho de cabello rubio.

-Hizo una especie de exorcismo siendo un demonio, sus fuerzas se debilitaron y fue peor ante la pérdida de sangre-mencionó y rozó los cabellos del noble dormido-Fue por eso que hice lo del beso, Cyan estaba débil y la única manera que se recupere es con sangre-

-¿Por qué de esa manera?-preguntó Ciel algo brusco.

-Parece que ustedes se olvidan lo que somos condes, una de las maneras de recuperarnos es a través de el consumo de almas o incluso sangre, la otra opción es por los encuentros carnales-respondió con calma-No se ha alimentado como corresponde y utilizo sus poderes demoníacos muy seguido, debe de ser agotador para Cyan-

-¿Alimentarse? ¿Pero si él come casi siempre no?-

-Yo no estoy hablando de su lado humano, sino el demoníaco Danna-sama también se alimenta de almas humanas-sonrió ante la sorpresa de ambos condes-Ninguno de ustedes se esperaba aquello, sin embargo es la verdad-

La habitación quedo en competo silencio luego de esas últimas palabras, solo se escuchaba el lento y calmado respirar del Earl Nightkerville, Evan se preguntó en que estaría soñando su amo, pero a pesar de la curiosidad prefirió no averiguarlo. Otro sonido hizo acto de presencia, sobre los arboles frente a la mansión, había tres aves oscuras mantenían sus miradas fijas en dirección al cuarto, al ser descubiertos comenzaron a chillar descontroladamente. El gemelo ojiverde frunció el ceño, odiaba esos sonidos y si continuaban gritando terminarían despertando a su amo.

-Tsk, estúpidos pájaros-murmuró molesto-Son muy molestos-se aproximó a la ventana y las aves chillaron de peor manera-¡Ya guarden silencio!-apuntándoles con su revólver comenzó a dispárales, no los hirió gravemente, solo provocó que los cuervos escaparan-_Deberías de cuidarte Sebastián, la próxima vez puede que seas tú mi objetivo-_murmuró con burla y le sonrió al demonio.

-Cyan-sujetó su mano con fuerza-Tus manos están frías-en su mente apareció lo ocurrido en el estudio-¿Por qué él me protegía?-

-Porque desconfiaba del Doost, Danna-sama creía que esa criatura tomaría su alma Earl Trancy-la respuesta del sirviente Nightkerville lo sacó de sus pensamientos-E hizo bien en desconfiar-

-¿Por qué me querían a mí?-

-Los Doost elijen muy bien a sus huéspedes, por lo general son humanos de mentalidad inestable, ya que son los más fáciles de manipular y manejar a su antojo-sonrió ante la sorpresa del noble-¿No era esa la respuesta que esperabas? Es una pena, pero eso es lo que pensó mi amo-

Alois no estaba muy contento por lo dicho por el demonio y no quería creerle, debía de estar mintiéndole. En medio de su sueño, Cyan soltó la mano del conde Trancy y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y quedando frente a Ciel, quien con una sonrisa en el rostro pretendió quitar los mechones que le cubrían el rostro, pero al percatarse de su posible acción decidió no llevarlo a cabo.

-Espero que no sea una molestia que-se detuvo al sentir la misma presencia que rodeaba a la joven-¡Volvió a aparecer!-

De inmediato se encaminó a la habitación que había sido designada para su amo, la presencia de hace unos momentos se intensificó a cada paso que daba, estaba seguro que ese demonio estaba aquí. Abrió la puerta de golpe y la duda ante sus ojos se confirmaba, el Doost había escapado del interior de la muchacha y ahora la sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Asqueroso ser-murmuró estando a punto de sacar su arma.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-ultimó alarmado por la presencia de Sebastián-¡Vete no me serás de ayuda!-

-Si la vida de mi amo está en peligro deberé de intervenir y-

-¡Cuidado!-el grito de Evan lo interrumpió.

El gemelo mayor lo sujetó de los brazos y ambos cayeron al suelo antes de que el ataque se concretara, la criatura rió a carcajadas y varios tentáculos brotaron de su espalda, cada uno de ellos se dirigieron a ambos demonios con la intención de herirlos. Pero Evan fue más rápido y logró sacar su revólver a tiempo para dispararles a cada uno.

-Maldita sea-al quedarse sin municiones no le quedo otra opción que atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo-Si vas a hacer algo no te quedes ahí mirándome-de su palma derecha brotaron tres hilos plateados, los cuales se enroscaron en uno de los tentáculos de la criatura-Veamos qué haces ahora-mencionó con una sonrisa y las hebras plateadas se convirtieron en hielo filoso.

Con un simple tirón logro arrancarle una de sus extremidades a su enemigo, quien soltó un quejido de dolor para luego comenzar a gruñirle a los dos demonio, al sentir otras presencias acercarse el Doost desistió de asesinarlos y no tuvo otra opción que escapar por el ventanal, partiéndolo en el proceso. Evan formó con sus manos una enorme estalactita y con ella apuntó a la criatura, sin embargo, al notar que usaba a la muchacha como escudo no pudo hacer mucho.

-Va rumbo a la ciudad-se aproximó al ventanal y luego desvió la mirada hacia el demonio de ojos rojos-Se está dirigiendo ahí-

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!-el conde Phantomhive pregunto alarmado a causa del estado del cuarto.

-Bocchan, me temo que ese demonio ha secuestrado a la muchacha y parece ser-miró brevemente a Evan-Que se dirige hacia la ciudad-

-Habrá que detenerlo-

-No sabes con certeza que se dirige a ese lugar, me ha bloqueado sus pensamientos, pero, algo me dice que se encamina a ese sitio-

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo de esta manera-manifestó una suave voz.

-¿Cyan? ¿Qué haces despierto?-Alois pretendió acercársele, sin embargo, Cyan continuo su camino hasta ubicarse delante de su mayordomo.

-¿Estás seguro de que se dirigen ahí?-Evan asintió-Muy bien, ve a buscar lo necesario para partir, tienes menos de cinco minutos-

El mayor de los Wilson volvió a asentir y se encaminó al cuarto que compartía con su gemelo, Cyan desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal destrozado, sin apartar la vista de las puertas de cristal enunció con tranquilidad.

-Decidan qué hacer en esta oportunidad, no los obligaré a nada-sus manos se convirtieron en puños-No habrá más inocentes que paguen el precio por mis descuidos-murmuró bajando la mirada-Ethan-no pasaron más de tres segundos y el gemelo menor apareció en el marco de la puerta

-¿Me llamó Bocchan?-preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-Guarda tus burlas para otra ocasión-ultimó con desdén-Iremos a cazar a ese demonio-

-Por fin algo de acción Bocchan-sonrió divertido-Iré a buscar a mi gemelo-

-Por cierto Ethan-lo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa-Veamos quien de los es mejor que el otro-

-Entendido Bocchan-aseveró y su mirada celeste adquirió un brillo peculiar.

-¿Cuento con ustedes para esto?-preguntó en dirección a los condes, quienes se miraron entre si y luego asintieron-Bien, les doy cinco minutos para prepararse-caminó hacia la salida y se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta al sentir una punzada en su pecho-Los esperaremos fuera de la mansión, tardan más de lo esperado y nos iremos sin ustedes-murmuró seriamente y despareció de la habitación.

Pero al momento en que Cyan abandonó el cuarto, los demás pudieron percatarse de ciertas manchas en el suelo, de un intenso color carmesí, era sangre y eso significaba una cosa, el conde Nightkerville no estaba recuperado.

.

.

.

_-London bridgen falling down, falling dow, falling dow. __London bridgen falling down my fairy lady-_cantó una bella voz femenina, mientras sus brazos se movían entre las aguas.

-¿Ahora eres una pitonisa? Sabes que solo existe una y precisamente no está de nuestro lado-murmuró con burla.

_-London bridgen falling down, falling dow, falling dow. __London bridgen falling down my fairy lady-_ignorando lo dicho por ese sujeto continuo con su canto, hasta que sintió su cuerpo siendo inmovilizado.

-Detesto que no presten atención a lo que digo-siseó con un profundo odio-Además-una sonrisa descarada surcó en su faz-Cantar es aburrido, si quieres podemos jugar a algo más divertido-se carcajeó ante el solo pensamiento de que ella aceptara, pero se detuvo al sentir una punzada en la garganta.

-Al menos no soy la única que saldrá herida, no me provoques-siseó al perder la paciencia

-¿Ahora eres una serpiente?-

-No comprendo como el amo necesita de tus servicios, solo eres una pérdida de nuestro valioso tiempo-se libero del hilo plateado que la mantenía cautiva.

-Podría pensar lo mismo de ti querida, tanto tu como Zephira era una pérdida de tiempo-rio por lo bajo-Demuéstranos que no tendrás el mismo final que tu amor-mencionó mordazmente.

Un gruñido escapó de la "mujer", varias sombras brotaron del agua imitando las reacciones de ella, las olas comenzar a estrellarse con fuerza contra el puerto y el firmamento se oscureció con rapidez. El otro individuo sonrió lo más que pudo, había provocado la ira de su compañera y estaba muy feliz por ello, sabía que sería fácil eliminarla antes de que intentara defenderse, pero debía hacer que las cosas sean más divertidas. Y si para ello debía de espera a que la mariposa apareciera, lo haría sin queja alguna.

El graznido de un cuervo hizo detener a ambas partes para luego desviar la mirada hacia el dueño del animal, quien se encontraba en el techo de la casa más alta, con la mirada fija en el astro nocturno y soltando un suave suspiro retomó su tarea. Sosteniendo un instrumento de viento entonó una dulce melodía, la cual hizo que aparecieran millones de aves oscuras situándose a su alrededor.

-Detesto a las aves-mencionó el demonio de ojos negros-Los mataría pero no es divertido lastima aves, prefiero presas mas grandes-se relamió los labios de manera burlona.

La melodía se detuvo abruptamente, las aves comenzaron a emprender vuelo mientras gritaban alarmados, el músico no tardó demasiado en ponerse pie y dirigió su mirada se posó en la lejanía de la ciudad.

-La mariposa está volando-musitó y de un salto se dirigió a otro de los tejados.

-¡Espera!-frunció el ceño ante la repentina desaparición de su compañero-Ese infeliz-

-Deberías de seguir su ejemplo, es mi turno para jugar, respétalo-

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas mi bella _Aqua_, porque no será tuyo por mucho tiempo-ágilmente escaló en el edificio más alto-Cuidado con lastimar demasiado a la mariposa my fairy lady-mencionó entre risas y de la misma manera que aquel sujeto, desapareció en medio de la noche.

-Tsk, maldito-golpeó con fuerza el agua a su alrededor-Me las pagaras caro _Ash_-

Su cuerpo se relajo una vez más en el agua, debía de aprovechar el tiempo mientras sus "queridos amigos" estaban ausentes y los protagonistas del espectáculo estaban por llegar al escenario, cerró sus ojo esperando el momento. Sintió la presencia de sus queridas sombras y no pudo evitar sonreír, este enfrentamiento sería muy divertido, pero por sobre todo, emocionante.

-Ojo por ojo-abrió los ojos y sobre la cima del puente estaba uno de sus Doost, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de una muchacha de cabello castaño.

Las sombras comenzaron a reírse de manera estruendosa mientras que Aqua solo sonreía ante ello, sin embargo, la sensación de ser observada apareció en su ser y busco en todas direcciones al individuo que la espiaba, mas al no encontrar nada continuo con su nado. Y volvió a cantar una vez más esa hermosa canción, sonriendo internamente, porque haría cumplir esas palabras al pie de la letra.

Antes de que ese demonio pudiera vislumbrarla, una mujer se volvió a ocultar sobre uno de los tejados, apretó los dientes al comprender los dichos de ese demonio y suspiró, sabía que en estos momentos no podía ser de mucha utilidad, por mucho que lo deseara. Con mucha rapidez se alejó del lugar por los techos, no le fue una tarea difícil porque ella era la más rápida de todos los que conoció y sirven a su amo, al sentir dos presencias conocidas se detuvo bruscamente para ocultarse detrás de una chimenea; tomó asiento en el tejado esperando a que ellos se fueran.

-Espero que ellos cuiden a _meine Rose-_sus ojos anaranjados se ocultaron bajo sus parpados y levantándose rápidamente saltó del la casa, aterrizando perfectamente sobre el suelo.

Su vestido rosado al igual que su cabello rubio, se movieron al mismo tiempo mientras ella corría por las calles de la ciudad, y ahora su nuevo destino era volver a la mansión que, a pesar de tener un estado deplorable necesitaba ser protegida, ese había sido el pedido de su protegido. Prometió cuidar de _Su Rosa_ a como dé lugar, aunque en esta ocasión no se le permitiera hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que esos gemelos protegería a su razón de existir, así como lo han hecho desde que ellos cuatro se conocieron.

* * *

Bueno, lo mas probable es que me odien por terminar así, pero que se le va a hacer..XD

Ahora paso a las explicaciones:

(1):Supongo que conocerán el mito de Caín y Abel, por las dudas que no sea así, trata sobre los hijos que tuvieron Adán y Eva luego de ser expulsados del paraíso. Caín asesinó a su hermano a causa de que sentía celos por de él.. (digamos que este mito influye en la historia).

(2):Ya se explicó bien en el historia, pero aquí entre nos, no creo existan esa clase de demonios (aunque si es así que calidad la mía) y sino, cuanta imaginación tengo..XD

(3):Es buenas noches en japones, ..XD

(4):Es la frase que se dice cuando uno se persignarse, "En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo", pero en latín...(eso lo aprendí de metida en una iglesia...)...(Ya que estamos con el latín, "vade retro" sería como retrocede o vete..)

(5):Por lo general para hacer exorcismos se utilizan salmos o pasajes de la biblia, pero no quería buscar alguno y me pareció mas interesante inventar una oración.

Eso es todo por ahora, veré como los recompenso por el tiempo que tardé en subir este capitulo..Ojala lo hayan gozado, disfrutado, amado,encantado y todo con ado (?)...

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Atte:Canciones de Cuna.


	12. Capitulo XI (Parte I)

Bueno...hace mucho que no actualizo, eh ¿Cuanto tiempo será?, tengo entendido que fue en diciembre la ultima vez...Lo que sucede es que durante este tiempo que estuve ausente, pase por situaciones un tanto, eh, malas (no desearía que alguien le ocurriera cosas como esa) de hecho, eso hizo que dejara de escribir por un tiempo y estuviera en duda de borrar la historia, (no es broma, tenia pensado hacerlo, pero decline la idea) En fin...Luego de tanto esperar, decidí volver...n.n

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz al leerlos...(como te detesto **N**, la primera vez que me escribís algo es para insultar a uno de mis personajes, igual, lo que tenia para decirte te lo dije en persona...Sabes que sos bien p*n*...XD)

Ahora lo que tanto espero _alguien _(Para vos estúpido y nada sensual **I...**XD): Te dedico este capitulo por tu cumple (después de escuchar/leer que querías que te dedicara algo y blah, blah, blah...¿Pensar que fue en diciembre, no?), vos sabes que te quiero y toda la cosa, no hay que ponerse sentimentales, aunque aveces sos tan especial..n.n...Y gracias por escucharme cuando lo necesite, espero que te guste...

Lo que sigue, ustedes saben que los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen y voy a seguir haciendo esto para recordarmelo...XD

Bueno, disfruten el capitulo...(Un poco largo a comparación de otros, pero es una compensación por el tiempo que estuve ausente y no subí nada)...¡Que se diviertan!

* * *

Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir un perfume conocido, volteó hacia sus espaldas esperando encontrar algo, o más bien a _alguien_, pero para su decepción no fue así. Los tejados de las casas estaban vacíos, nada, ni una sola alma.

─Ese perfume...Lo conozco─ Sentía que no podía equivocarse con algo así. ─¿Son, _Sakuras?_

Varias imágenes del pesado llegaron a su mente, secuencias que a pesar del tiempo no pudo olvidarse, por más que haya intentado, y eso trajo consigo sentimientos dolorosos para sí.

─¡Bocchan!─ Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Desvió la mirada a uno de sus sirvientes y suspiró al recordar porque estaban en esta situación, miró por última vez los tejados para luego saltar hacia donde se encontraban los demás, aunque no tuvo un buen aterrizaje. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo sintió un repentino mareo y terminó cayendo de rodillas, su respiración comenzó a volverse errática y un hilo de sangre descendió por sus labios.

─¡Danna-sama!─ Sintió como sujetaban su cuerpo con delicadeza. ─¿Te encuentras bien?─ Al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su sirviente mayor.

─Evan…Estoy bien─ Se sentó en el suelo. ─Solo, fue un mareo es todo.

─Creo que fue mala idea que nos acompañaras─ Mencionó por lo bajo.

─Ya basta, estaré bien. Ayúdame a levantarme─ El demonio asintió al pedido de su amo. ─¡Ahgg!─ Su cuerpo estuvo a punto de volver a caer si no fuera porque el demonio ojiverde lo atrapó a tiempo.

─Cyan, debes de volver a la mansión.

─¡N-No!─ Escuchó los pasos de los demás aproximándose.

─¡Cyan!─ Alois lo miró con preocupación. ─Cyan, ¿Qué ocurre?

─Solo son dolores, nada malo─ Se cubrió la boca al sentir nauseas, pero no sirvió de mucho, porque comenzó a vomitar sangre.

─Qué asco─ Mencionó mientras hacia una mueca.

─¿Has venido aquí para ayudar o para ser una carga?─ Demandó con molestia a su gemelo.

─No lo sé, solo fue un comentario─ Respondió sonriente y posó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

─Tsk, guarda silencio─ Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y limpió los restos de sangre.

─¡Evan basta!─ Le goleó la mano con fuerza. ─B-Basta, estamos perdiendo tiempo y no sabemos lo que esos demonios harán─ Se levantó del suelo con dificultad. ─N-No quiero que perda-amos el tiempo conmigo.

─Sin embargo lo estamos haciendo, se ve que aun no te has recuperado─ Frunció el ceño levemente. ─¿Ha que has venido, si ni siquiera puedes permanecer más de un minuto de pie tu solo?

─Cierra la boca Phantomhive─ Repentinamente, tragó la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca. ─Y respondiendo a tu pregunta─ Empujó el brazos de su sirviente para que no lo tocara, luego se levantó sin la ayuda de nadie. ─Veamos quien de los dos termina pidiendo ayuda a su mayordomo para que lo cargue.

─Cyan, no hagas esto. Todavía te encuentras lastimado─ Pretendió aproximarse pero, al ver la mirada que el noble le dirigió desistió la idea. ─Y eso no será bueno para.

─No─ Lo interrumpió. ─No me pienso ir de aquí sin Annet─ Sentenció cortante. ─Evan, ¿Sientes alguna presencia?

─Me temo que no─ Respondió en un suspiro. ─Es extraño pero, cuando llegamos a los alrededores, deje de percibir la esencia de esos Dost. Como si no estuvieran aquí.

─¿Es eso posible?─ Preguntó Sebastián.

─Desconozco. Aunque si le analizamos bien, no sería posible, la esencia de un demonio no puede desaparecer de la nada, tiene que existir un motivo─ Sus ojos verdes se posaban en cada uno de los rincones de ese callejón. ─Puede haber dos opciones, o esos demonios desaparecieron misteriosamente o…─ Se detuvo al sentir una presencia extraña en los alrededores.

─¿O qué?─ Demandó curioso su gemelo.

─O alguien oculta sus presencias mediante un don─ Respondió con una sonrisa.

─¿Cómo el don de _Gabriel_?─ Una mueca de enojo apareció en su rostro al mencionar ese nombre.

─Podría decirse, sin embargo, sabe que el don de _su hermano_ _mayor _hace más que borrar la presencia de cualquier demonio─ Rio por lo bajo. ─Esto es diferente.

─¿Cómo lo sabes?─ Ciel desconfiaba de todo lo dicho por ese sirviente.

─Hace bien en desconfiar de un demonio─ Mencionó al escuchar sus pensamientos. ─Sin embargo. Eh… ¿Cómo le llaman los humanos?─ Dio unos suaves golpecitos a su barbilla. ─¡Ya recuerdo!─ Chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha. ─Tengo una "corazonada" de que esto es diferente─ Ethan rió ante los dichos de su hermano. ─Creo que no tienen otra alternativa con confiar en mí, es eso o quedarnos en el escepticismo. Ustedes eligen.

─Evan, basta.

─Danna-sama, usted no es divertido.

─Piensa lo que quieras de mí, no me importa, pero esto es serio─ Se concentró para ver si podía sentir a algunos de esos demonios. ─Tampoco puedo percibirlos.

─¿Tú también eres un cazador, Cyan?─ Inquirió Alois acercándosele.

─No, pero, lo sentí aquí─ Se tocó el pecho. ─El sello de la Ira, gracias a él lo sentí, sentí a ese Dost en las cercanías de la mansión y cuando apareció frente a nosotros, la sensación se había intensificado. Sin embargo─ Aclaró su garganta. ─Ahora, no siento nada por parte del sello,

─Qué extraño, ¿Por qué crees que ocurrió eso hermanito?

─Es sencillo, una de las entidades más importantes del inframundo es el poseedor del pecado de la Ira, es decir, el padre de Danna-sama. No es de sorprender que Cyan pueda sentir la presencia de otros demonios gracias a ese sello, es como si, la marca en su pecho reconociera a todos los seres del infierno que estén deambulando por los alrededores.

─¿Mi sello?─ Bajó la mirada hasta su pecho. ─Pero, ahora no siento nada, ¿Qué explicación lo encuentras a ello?─ Demandó con interés.

─No es a mí a quien debería hacer esas preguntas, quizá su padre sea el indicado para responderlas, o en caso contrario, sus tíos.

─Hmph. Mi sello─ Cerró su ojo sano. ─¡Pan!─ El bastón cayó del cielo y cuando estuvo en la mano del conde, ya era una guadaña.

¿Qué piensa hacer con eso Bocchan?

─Fácil, traeremos algo de ayuda─ Respondió con una sonrisa. ─Evan, Ethan, en posición.

─Tsk, ¿Pero porque?, ellos─ Señaló a los jóvenes aristócratas. ─Tienes a sus mascotas para defenderlos─ Enunció con enojo.

─Ethan, es una orden, no cuestiones, solo obedece─ Ultimó cortante el adolescente, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

─Bien─ Respondió de mala manera.

Los gemelos se deshicieron de uno de sus guantes, el mayor el izquierdo mientras que el menor el opuesto, revelando así el sello faltante del otro y se posicionaron delante de los condes, para luego rosar sus manos formando la marca del contrato. La intriga de los demás aumento cuando un sello mitad azul y mitad celeste se manifestó en el suelo, una luz con los mismos colores los rodeo, protegiéndolos del peligro que podría acercarse.

─_Que las puertas del infierno se abran ante mi─ _Murmuró e incrusto la filosa cuchilla de la oz en el suelo.

La sombra del conde Nightkerville perdió la forma que tenia y desapareció de repente, la grieta se abrió lentamente alrededor del aristócrata, para cuando ya estuvo lista una gigantesca sombra salió de ella.

─_A-Almas─ _Murmuró con voz distorsionada, una masculina y otra femenina. ─_Q-Quie-ero…a-almas─ _En el cuerpo amorfo aparecieron dos orbes rojos. ─¡_A-Ahora!─ _Gritó y velozmente se dirigió hacia el pequeño grupo.

Al ver que esa inmensa criatura se les aproximaba, Alois se abrazó a Claude mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de no gritar aterrado, mientras que Ciel solo se quedo quito observando atentamente, pero Sebastián actuó de manera instintiva y abrazó a su amo de manera protectora. Sin embargo, nada de lo que ellos esperaban ocurrió, la gran sombra se estrelló contra esa barrera protectora impuesta por los gemelos, intentó mediante golpes romperla, mas ninguno de sus esfuerzos trajo el resultado que esperaba, aun así no se rindió.

─Que ser despreciable─ Chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

─¿Puedo hacer los honores?─ Preguntó el menor con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro.

─Cómo quieres─ Respondió con desgano el ojiverde.

Ethan asintió y miró directamente a la criatura, la cual al sentirse observado le devolvió la mirada, ese fue su primer y grave error. Los ojos del menor de los Wilson cambiaron de color repentinamente, por unos carmesí, la sombra dejo de atacar, pero eso no impidió a que el demonio más joven cumpliera con su palabra; con su mano libre tocó la barrera y este se prendió fuego rápidamente, sin herir a quienes estaban dentro pero quemando a su atacante. La sombra soltó un chillido aterrador y quiso escaparse de las llamas, ocultándose detrás de Cyan.

─Ja ja ja ja. Eso fue demasiado divertido. Ja ja ja ja─ Cuando posó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, el campo protector desapareció.

─Ethan, no lo traje para que lo mates.

─No tenía pensado matarlo, aun─ Se lamió el labio inferior.

─Tsk. Di lo que quieras y…─ No pudo continuar porque la criatura hizo que de su ser aparecieran dos gigantescas garras, con las cuales sujetó la cabeza del mestizo.

─¡Cyan!─ Exclamaron ambos condes.

─Ni intenten ayudarlo, porque no podrán hacer nada─ Mencionó Ethan cruzándose de brazos. ─Cyan sabe que no debe traer seres del infierno.

─Pero─ El muchacho rubio guardó silencio ante las miradas de esos demonios.

─Lo sentimos Earl Trancy, pero, por esta ocasión no es conveniente que interfieran. Y por más penoso que suene, estoy de acuerdo con mi gemelo─ Enunció mientras se acomodaba suavemente sus gafas.

─¡Pero Cyan está en…!─ Lo interrumpieron.

─¿Cyan está en qué? ¿A partir de qué momento, usted y Bocchan se hicieron amigos como para llamarse por el nombre?, veo que me he perdido de algo Earl Phantomhive─ Mencionó en tono burlesco. ─En cuanto a ti, criatura repugnante-se dirigió a la sombra-Si fuera tu, no haría una tontería.

_─Q-Quie-ero…a-alma-as._

─Pues que pena, pero esa alma que tienes en tus brazos me pertenece, al igual que a mi hermano, por lo que, hazte un favor y suéltalo. A menos que claro, desees morir─ Desenfundó su katana especial.

La criatura gruñó bestialmente pero eso no afecto a los gemelos, ellos continuaban tranquilos, quienes estaban preocupados eran los condes Trancy y Phantomhive, temían por la seguridad de Cyan. Alois no pudo resistir mas el estar observando, ver el cuerpo del muchacho quieto y sin intenciones de luchar, le aterraba.

─¡Claude, ve y rescata a Cyan!─ Ordenó a su mayordomo.

─¡Sebastián, lo mismo para ti! ¡Trae a Cyan sano y salvo!

Los demonios asintieron ante el pedido de sus amos y se dirigieron para cumplir la orden, sin embargo, tanto Ethan como Evan no parecieron muy contentos con ello, y los sujetaron de las muñecas sorpresivamente, impidiéndoles así moverse.

─Yo que tu no haga nada cuervito─ Mencionó Evan con aires burlón.

─A menos que claro, deseen morir─ Completo Ethan con una sonrisa.

─¿A que se refieren?─ Preguntaron a coro los demonios más grandes.

─Ya lo verán─ Respondieron de la misma manera los más jóvenes.

─Así que, estuviste a punto de atacar a esos humanos─ Mencionó Cyan en un murmullo. ─No te traje para eso.

Las garras de la criatura comenzaron a quebrantarse hasta que de un momento a otro se rompieron en mil pedazos, la sombra soltó un alarido de terror y pretendió ocultarse en la oscuridad del callejón, sin embargo, al intentar hacerlo terminó siendo inmovilizado por el noble. Cyan levantó su dedo índice y con una sonrisa señalo el suelo, no transcurrió ni un segundo, que la criatura se estrelló contra el pavimento, formando un gran cráter a su alrededor.

─No, no, no, no. Grave error el tuyo, encima que te libero del averno, intentas matar a esos humanos y luego deshacerte de mí─ Rió de manera encantadora. ─Te ofrecí libertad ¿Y qué haces?, lo contrario a lo que espero, sin embargo, seré benévolo y te dejare "vivir" por un tiempo─ Mencionó con diversión. ─Cumple a mi pedido y te daré un alma humana. Desobedece mis órdenes, y despídete de todo, ¿Entendido?─ Al no recibir respuesta se enfureció. ─He hecho una pregunta, pero, parece que no me escucho, hace unos momentos hablabas y ¿Ahora no?, con lo linda que es tu voz─ Miró por encima del hombro a Ethan y asintió. ─Veamos cuánto dura el silencio.

El demonio ojiceleste sonrió divertido mientras soltaba la muñeca de Claude y se arrodillo en el suelo, para luego posar sus manos en él, leves llamas comenzaron a aparecer en los alrededores y rápidamente formando una hilera, se dirigieron a la criatura. La sombra intento moverse para escapar, pero nada sirvió, chilló aterrada al ver que el fuego se acercaba.

─Ethan─ Y cuando Cyan murmuró ese nombre, las llamas se detuvieron a unos centímetros de la sombra-¿Asustado?, haces bien─ Rió por lo bajo. ─Ahora, ¿Sabes que harás?, buscaras cualquier esencia sobrenatural y cuando la encuentras me guiaras hasta ella, recuerda que estoy buscando demonios. No falles, ¿Te quedo claro?─ No obtuvo respuesta. ─Espero por tu propio bien, que hayas comprendió o si no─ Ethan volvió a reírse-Él se encargara de ti─ Chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha. ─Ahora, desaparece de mi vista.

La criatura obedeció la orden y se escapó rápidamente del callejón, el demonio ojiceleste apagó las llamas con un chasquido de dedos para después estirarse perezosamente. Cyan suspiró pesadamente y cayó sentado al suelo, su guadaña se convirtió en bastón al tocar el pavimente y rodó hacia su dueño.

─Eso fue, una de las tonterías más grandes que ha hecho Danna-sama.

─P-Pero…Nos servirá─ Respondió con dificultad. ─N-No quiero…seguir caminan-nando─ Se recostó lentamente.

─Es una pena que no me haya dejado asustarlo, tenia deseos de matar algo o mejor dicho, quemar─ Tronó sus dedos y miró divertido a los otros demonios. ─¿Alguno de ustedes desea jugar conmigo?─ Preguntó con burla.

─Ethan.

─Entiendo, nada de herir a nuestros aliados. Primera regla de los Nightkerville─ Mencionó con desgano.

─Aun así, Danna-sama, lo que ha hecho fue una imprudencia total. ¿Cómo va a liberar a un demonio?, ¿Qué hará si no cumple con lo que le ordenó?

─Podría hacer una matanza en toda Londres─ Ethan se sentó en el suelo. ─Mírenle el lado bueno, al menos a la mayoría de los humanos están durmiendo, ni notaran cuando ese demonio robe sus almas─ Con sus dedos tamboreó el pavimente.

─Guarda silencio Ethan─ Ordenó su hermano mayor. ─Cyan, estoy muy decepcionado, sabes muy bien que Pan no es un juguete y sobre todo, no puedes traer a los demonios del infierno cuando se te plazca─ Frunció el ceño al ver que su amo no le prestaba atención. ─¿Qué acaso olvidas que Pan es una llave al inframundo? ¿Eres consciente de los posibles problemas que pudieron haber ocurrido?

─No seas exagerado hermanito, ¿Qué es lo peor que hubiera ocurrido?─ Se levanto con un ágil salto y camino hacia su hermano, para rodear sus hombros con el brazo. ─Vamos, trata de asustarme.

─Lo peor, hubiera sido que demonios de rango superior escaparan─ Quitó el brazo de su hermano menor. ─Y si eso ocurría, una verdadera matanza se habría desarrollado.

─Aunque pensándolo bien, los demonios disfrutan de ese tipo de matanzas, eso significa comida al alcance de la mano─ Posó ambos brazos detrás de su nuca. ─Que conmovedor, ¿No lo crees Evan?

─Si muy conmovedor─ Respondió con sarcasmo. ─Ese demonio esta cerca, debe de haber encontrado algo, se dirige velozmente a este lugar─ Murmuró al sentir su presencia.

─Y tan poca confianza que le teníamos, parece que nos sorprendió a todos─ Se dirigió a su amo ─No está feliz Bocchan?─ El conde no respondió, solo continuaba respirando con dificultad y ocultaba la mirada detrás de su cabello. ─¿Bocchan?

Repentinamente, el muchacho comenzó a toser con fuerza, cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y un fino hilo de sangre brotó de uno de los bordes, hasta terminar estrellándose contra el suelo.

─¡Cyan!─ Alois se le acercó y lo tomó por los hombros. ─¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?─ Preguntó y le sujetó la barbilla, sin embargo, quedó sin aliento al ver la mirada del noble.

Su único ojo visible dejo de ser azul y se convirtió en uno carmesí oscuro, pero lo peor era que no reflejaba algún sentimiento, parecía que estuviera vacio y sin brillo. Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, tenía la vista clavada en la nada.

─¡Cyan! ¡Cyan, despierta!─ Lo sacudió bruscamente hasta que… ─¿Cyan?

─_T-Tu alma…No es del todo mala─_ Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. ─_Yo…la…quiero─ _Murmuró mientras ocultaba la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Alois.

─C-Cyan─ Se sonrojó al sentir el aliento del mestizo en su cuello. ─¡Aggh!─ Gimió de dolor cuando las uñas de Cyan se incrustaron en su piel.

Sin embargo, antes de que el mitad demonio continuara, una bala gris rosó los cuerpos de ambos condes, provocando que el mayor se separará velozmente y gruñera con fiereza a quien había disparado. Ethan soltó una carcajada al comprender la situación, pero más se divirtió al ver el estado de su amo, totalmente descontrolado, como un verdadero demonio.

─Ahora entiendo─ Mencionó entre risas. ─Tiene hambre.

─Eso debe de ser, no encuentro otra explicación a su estado─ Continuó apuntando a su amo. ─Ethan, ve.

─Bien, pero solo lo hago porque me he divertido un poco─ Soltó su katana y la dejo en el suelo. ─Ahora, sea bueno Bocchan y no haga una tontería─ Lo único que recibió fue un gruñido.

El ojiceleste se aproximo hasta donde estaba Cyan, pero a medido que se acercaba dos dagas de mango rojizo se dirigieron hacia él, con facilidad logró esquivarlos pero no contaba con que ellas se moverían a su par y antes de que lo rosaran siquiera tomó en brazos al conde Trancy, para luego usarlo como escudo. Alois grito aterrado y se cubrió el rostro, sin embargo, al no sentir nada descubrió su mirada, encontrándose con las armas blancas cerca de su rostro.

─Se ve que no está fuera de la realidad, aun reconoce sus intereses─ Mencionó con una sonrisa. ─Tranquilo Earl, sabía desde el primer momento en que Cyan no lo lastimaría a usted, por más que desee un alma en estos momentos─ Lo sujetó con cuidado y miró por encima del hombro a su Bocchan. ─Es divertido verte en ese estado, demuestra lo que realmente eres, un demonio.

Cyan retrocedió dos pasos al escuchar esas palabras, pero continuaron resonando en su cabeza como un psique mortal, además de traer de su memoria sucesos que deseo olvidarse. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se sujetó el rostro con las manos, sin ser consciente de que su ojo cambiada de color, de azul a rojo oscuro.

─Aquí tienes Claude, tu amo sano y salvo, además de que casi fuere devorado por el mío─ Cuando Alois tocó el suelo, se abalanzó contra su mayordomo en busca de consuelo. ─Veo que lo he traumado, que divertido.

─No Claude, no puedes matar a mi hermano por la imprudencia que hizo, de eso me encargaré yo mismo─ Ultimó Evan con seriedad.

─Pero si hice lo que me pediste, traje al muchacho─ Replicó con falsa inocencia.

─Con un susto de muerte.

─No estaba muy sano que digamos─ Murmuró para sí mismo.

─No eres quien para hacer juicio de valor hacia el conde Trancy─ Dijo de manera cortante. ─Esta discusión será en otro momento-una sonrisa siniestra surcó en su faz. ─Parece ser, que tenemos un espectador.

Los cuatro demonios sintieron el latir de un corazón humano, fue fácil comprender que el espectador estaba aterrado, sus latidos era superiores al ritmo cardiaco normal, pero no era de extrañar, si el pobre estaba tratando de no hacer algún tipo de ruido y permanecer oculto tras unas cajas vacías.

─Bueno, nadie le creerá lo que ha visto, no debemos de preocuparnos─ Mencionó Ethan y rio al imaginarse la situación.

─¿Cómo no notamos su presencia?─ Preguntó Claude con el ceño fruncido.

─Fácil, estábamos pendientes de ese mocoso─ Señaló el cuerpo de Cyan, que ahora estaba apoyado sobre el paredón. ─Hump, parece que volverá a perder el control.

─Ni modo─ Recargó su arma. ─Habrá que darle fin a lo inevitable.

─Es una persona inocente, ¿Por qué lo mataran?─ Demando Ciel, no muy a gusto con la decisión del gemelo mayor.

─Deseo practicar tiro─ Respondió con una sonrisa y caminó hacia donde estaba el entremetido.

Cuando Evan desapareció por las calles oscuras se escuchó lo que sucedía, sus pasos resonaron por los alrededores y un ruido secó apareció, las suplicas acompañadas de un llanto desesperado no tardaron en oírse, varios disparos al aire no parecieron callarlo, ya que sus suplicas se intensificaron. Y repentinamente, el silencio total; Ethan comprendió lo que su gemelo había hecho y bufó con molestia, ahora tendría que soportar una escena conmovedora entre él y Cyan, de solo pensar en ello, tenia deseos de vomitar.

Al terminar con su tarea, Evan se dirigió tranquilamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su amo, cuando Cyan percibió que se le acercaba gruñó, sin embargo, aquel gruñido no fue demasiado alto, no tenia energías para mostrarse realmente feroz. El demonio ojiverde se arrodilló delante del menor, le ofreció una tierna sonrisa mientras le sujetaba el rostro con las manos y luego, juntar sus labios con los del su amo. La lengua del funcionario se adentro en la cavidad húmeda del ojiazul, Cyan se tensó al sentir "algo" descender por su garganta y por todos sus medios trató de resistirse, mas no sirvió de mucho; cuando su mayordomo se alejo, ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora esa_ alma_ ya estaba en su interior.

─Tu mirada, está volviendo a la normalidad─ Se levantó del suelo.

─¿Q-Que hi-iciste..?─ Preguntó con dificultad mientras con sus manos se sujetaba la garganta.

─Tsk. No es muy difícil de adivinar Bocchan, mi hermano lo alimento─ Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho. ─¿No le da vergüenza?, tiene diecisiete y tuvieron que alimentarlo como a los recién nacidos.

─¿Por Q-Que..?

─Exactamente, ¿Cuándo fue?─ Demandó cortante el mayor de los Wilson.

Cyan no respondió y desvió la mirada.

─Te he hecho una pregunta Cyan.

─N-No pi-i-ienso responder-erla.

─Bien, tengo otro método para conseguir la respuesta─ Mencionó con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció al conseguir la información que quería. ─Veo que no ha sido la única estupidez que has hecho.

─¿Eh? Quiero saber─ Ethan tomó la mano de su gemelo. ─¡Oh! ¿Cyan, la última vez que tomaste una alma humana fue hace cuatro años?, eso es demasiado para ti, teniendo en cuenta que siempre usas tus poderes y eso hace que agotes tu energía. Aunque…

─No fue esa la ultima vez─ Lo interrumpió. ─No lo mate, no tome su alma, no lo hice.

─¿Qué? Pero si en tu mente aparece cuando lo asesinaste-

─En realidad, esos son mis pensamientos, no recuerdos, eran imágenes que invente para que no estuvieran decepcionados. Ya aprendí como bloquearte Evan, _Clodinne_ me enseñó─ Mencionó en un murmullo. ─En nuestro viaje a Polonia, no mate a ese humano, no pude y no me alimente como pidieron. Les hice creer que si, solo lo golpee para que quedara inconsciente.

─Pero, si no tenía pulso, lo recuerdo bien─ Dijo Ethan confundido.

─Cuando despertó y le pedí que se calmara no me escuchó, tenía un arma en su cinturón trate de asustarlo cambiando mi ojo de color, pero no se lo tomo como esperaba─ Apretó los puños. ─Le dije que lo mataría aunque no deseaba hacerlo, pero él se me adelantó, terminó suicidándose.

─Entonces, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste de un alma?─ Preguntaron los gemelos a coro.

─A…lo-os cinco….

─¡Pero Cyan tienes diecisiete años! ¿Cómo es que te alimentaste por última vez a los cinco años?─ El conde no le respondió. ─¿Sabes lo que significa no alimentarse correctamente? ¡Mírate!, parecía que en cualquier momento te desmoronarías o perderías el control. En este último tiempo estuviste usando tus poderes demoniacos, ¿Acaso olvidas los riesgos que puede traer tu imprudencia y…

─¡Ya basta! ¡No eres quien para regañarme!─ Ultimó con molestia. ─Por lo que guarda silencio.

─….─ Evan chasqueó la lengua y apretó los puños. ─Entendido.

─Mi, mi, mi, mi. Se ve que Bocchan está comportándose como un verdadero amo─ Mencionó con burla.

─Y tú como un verdadero idiota.

─Gracias por el halago, fue algo muy tierno de su parte.

Antes de que Cyan continuara con los insulto a su mayordomo, los pasos de un extraño llamaron la atención de todos, sin embargo, el conde Nightkerville se tranquilizo al reconocer la presencia de ese demonio y suspiró al sentirse más calmado. Un hombre, aparentemente de unos treinta años se presentó ante ellos, sin embargo, cierto detalle era peculiar; la mirada de ese sujeto estaba perdida, fija en la nada.

─Vaya, creí que esa criatura seria una completa decepción, pero veo que por esta vez me equivoque en pensar ello─ Rió por lo bajo. ─Eso es ingenioso, poseer el cuerpo de un humano.

─No tiene su cuerpo, si no su sombra─ Se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta él para hacerle frente. ─¿Y bien, tienes algo importante para mí?

─_Al este de aquí, cerca del puerto_─ Informó a su "amo".

─Bien, implora a lo quien sea, que no estés equivoques─ Murmuró. ─Ahora─ Miró a los demás por encima del hombro. ─Es momento de irnos.

─Por fin algo de diversión─ Guardó su espada en la funda oscura que poseía. ─Espero que no me quite la poca alegría que tengo Bocchan, eso me rompería el corazón.

─Puedes estar seguro de que no lo haré─ Respondió con desgano. _"Evan, verifica los recuerdos de este humano. Me llama la atención que esa estúpida sombra tomara su cuerpo"_

─Como lo ordene─ Respondió con una sonrisa y accedió al pedido de su amo. Sin embargo, al cumplir con su misión, deseo nunca haber visto los recuerdos de ese hombre─ Tsk, es un desperdició de ser humano.

─Bien, eso era todo lo que quería oír─ Chasqueó los dedos, llamando la atención del demonio. ─Puedes quedarte con esa alma, solo no me hagas perder el tiempo─ Ordenó cuando la información que pidió apareció en su mente.

El "hombre" sonrió divertido y repentinamente cayó de rodillas al suelo, su sombra volvió a la normalidad y comenzó a parpadear repetidas veces, hasta que su mirada volvió a la normalidad.

─¿Q-Que esta?─ Levantó la vista encontrándose con un grupo de, a su parecer, personas. ─¿Quiénes son ustedes?

─Eso no te interesa─ Respondió el joven vestido completamente de negro, salvo por el parche en su ojo derecho, que era de color azul. ─Démosle espacio a nuestro amigo─ Esa última palabra la dijo con un tono burlón.

─Y yo que tenia deseos de ver lo que le ocurriría─ Mencionó mientras hacia un mohín el muchacho de ojos celestes.

─Lamentamos arruinarte la fantasía, vámonos ya─ Comenzó a empujarlo al ojiceleste un joven de cabello castaño ondulado. ─El aire de este lugar ya está contaminado.

─Pero, yo quiero ver.

─No, vámonos─ Lo sujetó de la muñeca, obligándolo a caminar.

─Si se quedan aquí, probablemente, él también les haga algo─ Se dirigió hacia los condes y los tomó a ambos de las manos. ─Mientras más tardemos en esto, mas tardaremos en ver a esos Dosts─ Ultimó cortante.

─Pero, ¿Y ese hombre?─ Preguntó el muchacho de catorce años.

─No es mi problema Alois─ Respondió al instante. ─Después de todo, ya no será problema de nadie.

─¡¿No estarás diciendo que van a matarlo?!─ Se soltó de su agarre. ─¡¿Acaso estas demente?! ¿Cómo van a asesinar a una persona inocente?─ El hombre retrocedió al ver que los jóvenes comenzaron a discutir, sin embargo no llego muy lejos y terminó cayendo al suelo.

─¿P-Pero…que?

─Que tonto de tu parte querer escapar─ Murmuró sonriente el ojiceleste.

─¡Libérenlo en este instante!─ Ordenó en un grito, mas nadie pareció querer obedecerlo. ─¿Ninguno de ustedes lo hará?─ No obtuvo respuesta. ─Muy bien, Sebas─ No pudo continuar, porque dos dedos se posaron en sus labios.

─Ese hombre es buscado por cometer cuatro asesinatos en un solo día, las víctimas fueron sus propios familiares: su esposa, sus dos hijas y su propia madre. La policía encontró los cuerpos en el interior de un pozo, totalmente descuartizados y sujetos entre sí por una soga─ Murmuró con voz suave para no asustarlo. ─Los demonios que no tienen forma aparente y viven en las sombras buscan eso, seres tan repugnantes y oscuros, las manzanas podridas del cajón─ Rió por lo bajo y dirigió la mirada a ese sujeto. ─Sera como hacer, "justicia divina"

─Pero.

─Shh. Tranquilo, todo estará bien─ Besó su frente con ternura, provocándole un leve sonrojo. ─Solo, camina hacia adelante y por nada del mundo mires atrás─ Enunció con un doble sentido en la frase. Al percatarse de lo que habia hecho desvió la mirada y se alejó de él unos centímetros.

─¡E-Esperen!─ Cuando intento levantarse sintió un repentino dolor en su pierna.

Asustado bajo la mirada y gritó aterrado, una sombra sin forma sujetaba su pierna derecha con fuerza para comenzar a arrastrarlo con lentitud hacia el rincón más oscuro del callejón, incrustó sus uñas en un intento desesperado por liberarse, pero fue inútil. Al escuchar el aullido desgarrados, tanto Ciel como Alois sintieron la tentación de mirar para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, mas Cyan se los impidió al tomarlos a ambos por los hombros, arrastrándolos a la fuerza hacia más adelante.

─Me dio hambre de solo escuchar esos gritos.

─A mi no, me dio asco de que ese demonio eligiera un alma tan repugnante.

─Tú porque eres delicado hermanito, pero es un alma, es comida, al fin y al cabo, para eso nos sirven los humanos, fuentes de alimento─ Mencionó mientras se lamia el labio inferior.

─Tsk, no es ser delicado, es tener mejor gusto.

─Hola, grupo de humanos aquí.

─Bocchan no se meta en esta discusión con mi hermano.

─Además, Danna-sama, usted no cuenta, ya que por si se le olvida, es mitad demonio.

─Ni me lo recuerdes.

Luego de varios minutos, el silencio volvió a aparecer en ese frio y oscuro callejón, Cyan suspiró al ver que todo habia terminado, por ahora recordó para sí, detuvo su caminata y dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde ese hombre habia encontrado la muerte. Estaba claro que no era quien para decidir ente la vida y la muerte, pero, era una persona de palabra, le prometió a ese demonio un alma humana y lamentablemente, cumplió su promesa; sintió como otro cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suyo, en una especie de abrazo sorpresivo.

─¿Eh?─ Al ver quién era, su rostro comenzó a sonrosarse. ¿C-Ciel?...¿Q-Que haces?─ Preguntó en un murmullo.

─¡No soy yo!─ Exclamó sonrojándose de peor manera.

─¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién es?

─¡N-No lo sé!

─Bien, mientras averiguas quien es, ¿M-Me podrías soltar?

─No puedo─ Intentó separarse del conde, mas no lo consiguió.

─Ciel, no estoy para bromas.

─¡¿Crees que yo quiero abrazarte?!

─Claro, si soy irresistible─ Replicó con una sonrisa burlona.

─Sebastián, dile a tu Bocchan que deje de acosar al mío.

─¡No estoy acosando a nadie!

─No parece─ Replicó con molestia.

─¡Cierra la boca Trancy!

─Sí pero─ Bajó la mirada. ─Ya me parecía raro─ Murmuró en una especie de gruñido. ─¡Estúpido demonio, sal de la sombra de este idiota!

─¡¿A quién le dices idiota?!

Cyan ignoró eso ultimo y sintió que era liberado del abrazo repentino, cuando Ciel pudo moverse por sí mismo fulminó con la mirada al noble mas grande, pero éste, como de costumbre, lo ignoró olímpicamente. Vio como la sombra se ocultó en la suya y provocara que se abrazara a sí mismo.

─Que tierno, parece que tengo otro demonio juguete y pensar que me estaba conformando con ese par─ Recibió varios gruñidos por parte de sus sirvientes. ─Ahora tengo otra mascota.

─Eso es ofensivo─ Ultimó Ethan y volvió a gruñirle.

─Ahora si mi pequeño, suéltame en este instante a menos que quieras morir─ Rápidamente, sus fueron liberados. ─Bien, me gusta que nos comprendamos. Como he cumplido con la parte del trato que me correspondía, es hora de que cumplas el tuyo─ Murmuró con enojo. ─Guíame hacia esos demonios, ahora.

La criatura amorfa lo obedeció sin pensarlo siquiera escapó de la sombra del conde, para comenzar a moverse hacia donde solo él sabía, Cyan miró a los demás por un breve momento y todos ellos asintieron estando de acuerdo. Sonrió y corrió en dirección a la sombra, seguido del resto del grupo, aunque los gemelos decidieron adelantarse un poco y escalaron fácilmente hasta los tejados, teniendo así controlado a su guía, por temor a que cometiera alguna estupidez.

Atravesaron las frías calles de Londres con gran facilidad, solo algunos cuantos pobres diablos y mujeres que trabajan en medio de la noche pudieron distinguirlos, o al menos creer que los habían visto, gracias a sus habilidades demoniacas podían correr velozmente. No tenían otra alternativa que confiar en aquella sombra, pero Cyan estaba al tanto a todas las posibilidades que existan, si tenía que eliminarlo no dudaría en hacerlo. Mientras corría metió dos dedos en su boca y chifló, el agudo sonido resonó entre las casas y edificios hasta perderse en la nada misma, su peculiar guadaña descendió del cielo, corrió hacia uno paredón y saltó contra él para así tomar su arma favorita; hizo girar la oz entre sus dedos y cuando tocó el suelo continuó corriendo.

Ethan rodó los ojos ante el espectáculo de su amo y continuó siguiendo de cerca a la sombra, pero algo llamó su atención, Evan se había detenido varios metros atrás, imitó su acción y se le aproximó con rapidez.

─Hermano, ¿Qué ocurre?─ Se asustó al ver la mirada perdida de su gemelo.

─Esta presencia─ Murmuró. ─Yo la conozco.

─¿Qué? ¿Un enemigo? ¿Son los Dosts? ¿O alguno de los demonios que persiguen a Bocchan?

─No…esta presencia, no es de un demonio.

─¿Y entonces?

─Ethan…─ El miedo se impregnó en su rostro. ─…Siento la presencia de _ella…_─ El ojiceleste se tensó al instante.

─¿No estás hablando enserio verdad?─ Demandó no muy convencido.

─No Ethan, no bromearía con ello─ Se quitó las gafas y las guardó en el interior de su traje. ─Esta presencia, no tengo ninguna duda, _Darla_ vino a buscar a Cyan.

─Esa maldita escoria, siempre deambulando a nuestro alrededor y─ Sus sentidos percibieron algo. ─Eso es…─ Un suave sonido, que parecía ser el tintineó de un cascabel.

─¡Cuidado!─ Lo empujó y ambos esquivaron el repentino ataque. _Cuatro cadenas oscuras _se habían aproximado a ellos velozmente, pero terminaron destruyendo el tejado.

─¡Darla!─ Gritó mientras desenfundaba su katana y apuntaba en dirección a donde ella se encontraba. ─¡Maldita escoria!

─Tsk, nos encontró─ Sacó sus revólveres. ─¿¡Porque no das la cara!?

─¿Dónde está?─ Preguntó a su gemelo, buscando desesperadamente a esa mujer.

─No siento su presencia, desapareció repentinamente─ Apretó los dientes. ─Ella, sabe que al usar sus dones no puedo encontrarla.

─Maldita perra─ Con su espada bloqueó el repentino las cadenas que se dirigían a ellos. ─…─ Usando toda su fuerza, logró romperlas. ─¡Ja!, mira lo que tienes por hacerme enojar maldita.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró, escuchando atentamente los arrullos del viento además de los sonidos de la noche. Y fue cuando lo percibió, el sonido del cascabel.

─¡Ahí estas!─ Gritó mientras comenzaba a disparar hacia el tejado de la casa más alta.

─¡Ya te vi!─ Canturreó alegremente, tomó carrera y saltó hacia el techo continuó. ─¡Te mataré, maldita escoria!

─Inténtalo─ Murmuró saliendo de su escondite, pero sin quitarse la gabardina negra que tenía.

─¡Ya verás!─ Saltó hacia ella y abalanzó su katana, pero varias cadenas la tomaron por sorpresa e inclusive, lo sujetaron de los tobillos. Inmovilizándolo. ─...Shit….

─Vaya, vaya, mi lindo demonio perdió su valor─ Mencionó por lo bajo y soltó una pequeña carcajada. ─¿Qué haré contigo?

─¡Tengo algunas ideas para ti!─ Gritó Evan mientras aprovechaba la distracción de la chica y le propinaba una patada a la altura del estomago, lanzándola varios metros. Pero antes de que ella se estampara con el techo, dio una voltereta y aterrizó grácilmente. ─¿Estás bien?

─¿Te parece que estoy bien?

─Te soy sincero, para mí sí─ Recibió un gruñido de respuesta y se apresuro a liberarlo.

─La mataré─ Tomó de los hombros a su hermano y ambos se agacharon, evitando así el ataque. ─¡Ya basta!─ Al sentirse realmente furioso, una llamarada se formó en sus manos y las lanzó hacia las cadenas.

Los gemelos mantuvieron fijo sus miradas en los metales oscuros consumiéndose por el fuego, pero parecían poner resistencia ya que aun no eran consumidos completamente, y se prepararon para el siguiente golpe al oír el suave tintineo del cascabel. La joven se situó a solo cinco metros de ellos, la capucha apenas le cubría el rostro y revelaba una sádica sonrisa, además de algunos mechones rojizos que caían por sus hombros. El mayor de los Wilson frunció el ceño al percibir sus pensamientos, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban pendientes de una cosa: _conseguir el alma de Cyan._

─Darla, detén esto, ahora.

─Por más que me lo pidas tú, lo siento Evan, pero no puedo hacerlo─ Replicó entre risas.

─Entonces, te obligaré a que te detengas─ Ethan la apuntó con su espada. ─Ve despidiéndote de tu cuerpo, porque lo quemare completamente hasta volverlo ceniza.-

─Mira como tiemblo "cuervito".

─¡Eres una…!─ Su gemelo lo tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndole acercarse a ella, suspiró para tranquilizarse pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que ese mujer volvió a carcajearse.

─Mas que tu hermano, Ethan parece tu mascota, mi cielo.

─¡Cállate!─ Gruñó enojado y sus ojos se tornaron carmesí.

─Que miedo.

─Darla, largo, esto se acabó aquí─ Tomó la mano de Ethan y comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos de ella.

─No mi querido Evan, esto ni siquiera ha comenzado─ Se quitó la capucha, revelando su pálido y pulcro rostro, además de que su cabellera roja era bañada por la luz de la luna. ─Saben muy bien, que no me detendré hasta conseguir lo que quiero.

─Lo que tú quieres, nos pertenece─ Siseó enfurecido, a punto de perder el control.

─¡No!─ Gruñó adoptando una posición de ataque, la cual Ethan imitó. ─_¡El alma de Cyan será mía!_

─Inténtalo─ Repitió las palabras de ella con una sonrisa.

─No dudes que lo haré─ Dio una voltereta hacia atrás y terminó en el borde del tejado. ─Mientras ustedes están aquí, ¿Qué estará haciendo su amo?─ Preguntó con sarcasmo en su voz. ─Saben tan bien como yo, que esos demonios no será capaces de proteger a Cyan y terminaran muriendo en el intento.

─¿Qué quieres decir?

─¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta hacia donde se dirigen?─ Demandó sorprendida. ─¡No puedo creerlo!, se supone que ustedes son sus protectores deberían estar a su lado.

─¿A qué has venido Darla?, porque no soy tan idiota como para creer que solo quieres el alma de Cyan.

─Siempre tan inteligente y sagas, a diferencia de esa cosa que tu llamas hermano─ Sonrió ante el gruñido de Ethan. ─Solo estoy por aquí, caminó por Londres, aprendiendo costumbres humanas, nada más. ¿Desconfían de mí?

─¿Dónde se ha visto que nuestras especies entablen una amistad?─ Replicó Ethan, prácticamente escupiendo cada palabra.

─Dile eso a nuestros padres, ello comenzaron con esta locura y ahora ya es tarde para detenerla─ Su mirada se mantuvo fija en el cielo. ─_Un deseo que dará comienzo a la destrucción total, una decisión que ni Dios o el Diablo pueden tomar, solo el espíritu de la Esperanza brindara la expiación al mismo "mal"─ _Recitó cerrando sus ojos.

─Darla, ¿Qué significa eso?

─No lo sé y siento, que no debo averiguarlo─ Respondió en un murmullo.

─Pero─ Su cuerpo se tensó al percibir otra presencia. ─Cyan─ Tomó la mano de su gemelo.

─¡No!─ Se soltó de él. ─¡Me adelantaré!─ Gritó mientras comenzaba a saltar de tejado en tejado.

─Ethan ¡Espera!─ Cuando intento moverse, no pudo. ─¿Darla?─ Ella lo tenía abrazado por la cintura y recostaba la cabeza en su pecho, impidiéndole moverse.

─_No intentes escapar de la mentira, ella llegara cuando menos lo esperes y de la peor manera existente─ _Afianzó su agarre, al punto de que sus afiladas uñas rojas se incrustaron en los brazos del demonio. ─_Una dulce canción que trae consigo un réquiem* de pureza, alcanzara sus memorias y será clave para la decisión final─_ Con un manotazo, Evan se libera de ella.

─Ni creas que te dejaré intervenir en esto─ Gruñó enojado. Darla solo sonreía.

─_¿Que es el "bien" y el "mal" para nosotros? ¿Quiénes son "unos" y quienes "otros"?_

─Si te aproximas a Cyan, te liquidaré con mis propias manos─ Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo carmesí, casi imperceptible. ─Es una promesa.

─Como gustes─ Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, pero de detuvo. ─_Pero, cuando la verdadera ira se desate_─ Lo miró por encima del hombro. ─_¿De qué lado estarás?_

─Eso lo sabes muy bien, protegiendo a Cyan.

─A menos que claro, Cyan desee matarlos a todos y tengo fe de que eso ocurrirá─ Rió de manera siniestra. ─Aun tienes tiempo de arrepentirte y decirle la verdad.

─No─ Ultimó cortante y le apunto con un revólver. ─Desaparece, ahora.

─Bien, tomaré tu consejo, pero─ Meció su larga cabellera rojiza. ─_Aun la ira no despertó, sin embargo, los que juraron protección, serán los encargados de desatarla─_ Y sin más saltó del tejado.

─No mientras pueda evitarlo, necesito a Cyan de nuestro lado─ Apretó los puños con fuerza. ─Porque Cyan, Cyan es…─ Su mirada se mantuvo fija en esa mujer hasta que desapareció en el horizonte. ─_Porque Cyan puede librarnos de la maldición._

Ethan se apresuró lo mas que pudo para llegar, si lo que su hermano le había mostrado era cierto, su amo corría peligro, además, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, Darla nunca se equivocaba en sus premoniciones, al igual que Gabriel. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y saltó hacia el suelo, pudo sentirlos a todos ellos, a solo doscientos metros de distancia, y lamentablemente no estaban solos. Desenfundó su arma y se dirigió al lugar de la confrontación.

─¡Estúpido Dost!─ Gritó con molestia y esquivó el nuevo ataque de ese demonio. ─¡Algo de ayuda no me vendría mal!

Aprovechando que su oponente estaba distraído, la criatura pretendió atacar al conde Nightkerville, si no fuera porque Sebastián lo salvó antes de que ello se llevara a cabo y Claude lanzó algunos de sus cuchillos hacia los ojos de la criatura.

─¿Se encuentra bien?─ Preguntó en un murmullo. Cyan lo miró sorprendió y luego de ello frunció el ceño.

─¡No me refería a esto con lo de ayuda!─ Sorpresivamente estiró las mejillas de su "salvador". ─¡Me refería a que destruyan al Dost, no que me protejan cuando no lo necesito!─ Saltó de sus brazos y lo miró de manera fulminante. ─No soy como tu Bocchan, puedo cuidarme por mi mismo.

Sebastián sintió un repentino entumecimiento en las mejillas y por alguna razón asintió ante el pedido del noble, además de sentir los repentinos deseos de asesinarlo, pero la sensación empeoró al escuchar la risa del demonio araña. Lo fulminó con la mirada y preparó su vajilla plateada para lanzársela a la criatura, pero no se esperó que esta se la comiera y tragara de golpe; Cyan se golpeó en la frente y bufó con molestia.

─¿Cuándo va a ser el momento en que entiendan?─ Pregunto por lo bajo y luego miró a esos mayordomos. ─¡Que sus estúpidos cuchillitos no les hacen nada!─ Sacó sus dagas carmesí y adoptó una posición de ataque. ─Mejor vayan a cuidar a sus inútiles amos y observen como realmente se pelea.

La criatura gruñó con fuerza pero el mestizo no se mestizo intimidado, porque en si no lo estaba, es más, parecía disfrutar de ser la causa de su enojo. El conde Nightkerville evadió el repentino golpe de ese demonio, esas afiladas garras por poco rosaban su cuerpo, pero al único lugar que hicieron daño fue al suelo, un gran hoyo se había formado a causa de ese ser y Cyan agradeció que el ruido no haya despertado a nadie. Lanzó una de sus cuchillas hacia él, mas el Dost la empujó de vuelta con su gigantesca cola escamosa; todo ocurrió tal como lo esperaba.

_"Te tengo" _Pensó con diversión.

Usando su don provoco que la extremidad de la criatura no se moviera, aunque eso significara un gran desgaste de energía, corrió hasta ella y utilizándola como puente se aproximó a la cabeza. El demonio se removió inquieto pero Cyan incrustó las uñas en su piel además de la daga, usando ambos como un soporte y no ser lanzado varios metros al suelo. Sin embargo, no se esperó que el Dost fuera capaz de escupir fuego por la boca y cuando las llamas calientes hicieron contacto con su piel no tuvo otra alternativa que soltarse; mas cuando lo hizo, la cola del demonio lo lanzó hacia uno de los paredones, destruyendo gran parte de él con su cuerpo.

─¡Cyan!─ Exclamaron asustado al ver donde había terminado el noble. Pretendieron ir a sacarlo de ahí, pero sus mayordomos se los impidieron.

─¿Q-Quien es?─ Tosió con fuerza y de su boca salió una nube de polvo. ─¿…El maldi-ito infeliz, que le-e te-eme a los dra-agones de cuento de hadas…?─ Pretendió levantarse hasta que sitió que algo se envolvía a su cintura. ─¿Uh?─ Bajó la mirada. ─…Mierda….─ Fue lo último que dijo antes de ser elevado en el aire.

─¡Cyan!─ Dirigió la vista a su mayordomo y cuando estuvo a punto de ordenarle…

─¡N-No te atrevas a ordenarle a tu cuervo que me salve, puedo solo! ¡Agh!─ Gritó de dolor al sentir con el agarre en su cintura era cada vez mas fuerte-¡M-Mal-aldito!-

El "dragón" gruñó ferozmente y de manera brusca estrelló el cuerpo del mestizo contra el suelo, ante tal impacto Cyan comenzó a escupir sangre de sus labios y su ojo se abrió completamente, el dolor que estaba atravesando su cuerpo era terrible, pero no insoportable. Una sonrisa de tristeza apareció, podía tolerarlo, después de todo, no era nada a comparación de lo que habia sufrido años atrás.

─¡Bocchan!─ Esa voz, reconoció la voz del menor de sus sirvientes.

_"No…no vengas"_ Su mirada permaneció en el demonio de ojos celestes, viendo como tratada de atacar a la criatura que lo tenía cautivo. _"¿Por qué me ayuda?..."_ Repentinamente sintió su cuerpo cansado. _"Creí…que me odiabas" _Fue en ese momento, que un recuerdo de su memoria apareció.

_"¡Tienes cinco segundos para soltar su cuerpo, si no lo haces, lo lamentaras!"_

_"¡Papá!"_

_"¡Cyan resiste, iré por ti!"_

─¡!─ Cyan abrió su ojo al recordar aquel momento. ─_"N-No quiero…no quiero depender de nadie"─ _Con lentitud, sus manos sujetaron la cola del "dragón"_. "Quiero demostrar, que soy valiente…Que puedo hacerlo"─_ Incrustó las uñas en su piel escamosa, sonriendo al escuchar el fuerte rugido. _"L-Les demostraré a todos…¡Que puedo ser valiente como mi papá!"_

Utilizando toda su fuerza logró despedazar la extremidad de esa criatura, el Dost gritó de agonía y la sangre que brotaba de su herida mancho el rostro del mestizo, Cyan cayó al suelo y esquivo rápidamente la llamarada que se le aproximaba. Ethan vio todo lo ocurrido y pretendió aproximarse en ayuda de su amo, sin embargo, al dar solo algunos pasos, sintió su cuerpo estrellarse contra una barrera invisible, no le fue difícil entender lo que había ocurrido, eso era obra de Cyan; el híbrido chifló y su guadaña volvió a aparecer, corrió en la dirección opuesta para luego incrustar la cuchilla en el suelo y usando el impulso saltó hacia el demonio. Al estar solo a unos centímetros, sonrió y movió su arma por detrás de sus hombros.

─_¡Que le corten la cabeza! (1)─_ Gritó con una sonrisa y sin pena alguna, separo la cabeza del "dragón" con la cuchilla de su oz.

Cuando ambas partes del cuerpo cayeron al suelo comenzaron a deshacerse lentamente, pedazo por pedazo, hasta perder entre las sombras del suelo y dejando solo en el aire, los restos de aquel ser. Al tocar el pavimente soltó un suave suspiro, miró la hoja plateada y filosa detenidamente, molestándose por el hecho de que la sangre de ese ser ensucio su arma favorita, aunque no era la única cosa, tanto su vestimenta con su cuerpo tenían manchas oscuras.

─Tsk, intento hacer algo y lo matas antes de que pueda pelear como corresponde─ Mencionó en una especie de gruñido. ─¿Para qué me he moleste en venir aquí?

─¿D-Donde está tu hermano?─ Demandó ignorando la queja de su sirviente.

─¿Uh?, desconozco, aunque, creí que vendría detrás de mi─ Frunció el ceño ante el tono que habia utilizado su amo. ─¿Acaso le molesta mi presencia Bocchan?

─….─ Al principio no respondió, solo lo observo. ─No tu presencia, tu actitud.

─¿Mi actitud?

─Si tu actitud despreciable─ Lo miró sonriente. ─Al principio creí que solo eran especulaciones mías, pero veo que es cierto. Estas tan demente como yo.

─¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

─No lo sé, pero aunque estés molesto conmigo, te conozco a la perfección, tanto que es repugnante.

─Eres un…─ Se detuvo al sentir el caño del revólver en su nuca.

─¿Algún problema hermanito?─ Preguntó contra su oído.

─Hablando de dementes─ Chasqueó la lengua. ─No, ninguno, solo estoy tratando la locura de nuestro amo, nada fuera de lo común─ Al decir esas palabras, Cyan le saco la lengua.

─Vaya, es bueno ver que te relaciones bien con tu amo─ Mencionó con una sonrisa y bajo su alma. ─¿Y se puede saber que ocurrió aquí?

─Un Dost, solo eso, ya me encargue de él─ Señaló el cráter en el suelo. ─Fue difícil, pero lo hice yo solo.

─No es de sorprender, quise ayudar pero ya era tarde, Bocchan lo mato antes de que hiciera algo.

─¿Y el demonio que los estaba guiando?

─¿Te refieres a _Ares? _Esta aquí─ Señalo su sombra, la cual se estiro notablemente y perdiendo su forma original.

─¿Le pusiste nombre?─ Preguntó Ethan sin poder creérselo.

─Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?─ Abrazó su cuerpo repentinamente. ─Parece que le caigo bien y no tengo problema en adoptarlo.

─Sabes muy bien lo que significa tener un demonio en tu sombra.

─Cierto, pero, Ares es diferente, ¿Verdad Ares?, demuéstrale a Ethan que eres diferente.

El demonio escapó de la sombra del mestizo y se escondió dentro de la del muchacho ojiceleste, obligándolo a sentarse en el suelo bruscamente sin poder moverse, por más que este lo intentara. El conde Nightkerville sonrió con burla y chasqueó los dedos para así liberar a su sirviente, quien gruñó por lo bajo por lo que le había sucedido.

─Mira que ha sido bueno Ares, podría haberte matado.

─Danna-sama, no creo que sea conveniente que usted conserve a ese demonio, tal como dijo mi hermano, esa criatura podría enloquecer y tomar su alma─ Mencionó mientras ayudaba a su gemelo.

─Bueno, eso ya seria problema suyo, si otro demonio quiere mi alma─ Replicó con una sonrisa. ─Pero pienso conservarlo a Ares, solo que no lo tendré en mi sombra, buscare a otro huésped.

─Sigo creyendo que es una pésima idea.

─No me importa su opinión, me quedare con Ares quieran o no─ Miró fijamente a su funcionario. ─Evan, ¿Y tus gafas?

─Me deshice de ellas, después de todo no sirven para nada, solo hace que parezca más humano─ Respondió con una mueca de disgusto.

─Supongo que tienes razón─ Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el Dost. ─Me llama la atención que esa criatura apareciera de la nada.

─¿Qué ocurrió?─ Preguntaron los gemelos a coro.

─Bueno, mientras ustedes estaban en quien sabe donde─ Los fulminó a ambos con la mirada─ Ares encontró a este Dost y tuvimos que hacer algo contra eso. Fin de la historia─ Murmuró cruzándose de brazos. ─¿Ustedes donde estaban?

─Eh─ Ethan prefirió guardar silencio y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue. ─En ningún lado sin importancia.

─Si claro, y yo soy idiota─ El ojiceleste levantó su mano. ─No es algo para cuestionar, por lo que guarda silencio.

─Mientras corríamos hacia este lugar note una presencia extraña, no era un demonio, era algo diferente─ Mencionó Evan de repente. ─Fue ese el motivo por el que nos retrasamos Danna-sama, le ruego que me disculpe.

─Eso no es necesario, solo, no vuelvan a hacerlo─ Los gemelos asintieron. ─¿Y la presencia de quien sintieron?─ Preguntó con curiosidad.

─Ese es el problema, lamentablemente no pude comprobar su identidad y desapareció antes de que pudiera evitarlo, es lo único que lamento─ Respondió fingiendo culpa, aunque el único que no creyó sus palabras fue el mestizo, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

_"¿No piensas decirle nada acerca de esa escoria?" _Preguntó a través de su mente.

─Ahora comprendo que mis esfuerzos fueron totalmente en vano─ Murmuró con una sonrisa. _"No es conveniente para nosotros que Cyan sepa de ello, sabes cómo podría reaccionar si sabe que Darla esta aquí, en Londres". ─_Pero si me lo ordena, tratare de encontrar una vez más a su dueño.

─No, no es importante en estos momentos─ Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el hueco en el suelo. ─Desapareció, eso es bueno.

─¿Por qué?─ Preguntó Alois, no podía soportar estar tanto tiempo callado.

─Si un Dost es eliminado, el trato se rompe, el humano que lo haya contratado ahora es libre─ Respondió mientras movía su pie de atrás para adelante, causando que el taco de su bota negra hiciera un pequeño ruido.

─Si ese Dost apareció en estos lugares, lo más probable es que haya otros por los alrededores─ Murmuró con voz monótona.

─¡Un aplauso para Claude!─ Lo miró con burla. ─Las pocas ocasiones en las que habla, dice cosas coherentes.

─….

─Y luego no dice nada por mucho tiempo.

─Ethan, basta.

─Solo le quito tensión al ambiente hermanito.

─Si, como digas─ Chasqueó la lengua. ─Pero como dice Claude, ahora tenemos que encontrar a los otros Dost y si tenemos suerte, alguno de ellos tengo consigo a la señorita Annet.

─Espero que así sea─ La preocupación se vio reflejada en su rostro. ─Pero, no solo encontraremos a Annet, quizá también a otros humanos que tiene lazos con Dosts─ Se tocó el pecho, en donde su sello estaba ubicado, a la altura de su corazón. ─Habrá que estar preparados para todo, incluso─ Un suspiro brotó de sus labios. ─Ciel, Alois, ¿Están seguros que quieren continuar con esto?

─Por supuesto Cyan, yo quiero ayudarte─ Respondió el muchacho de pelo rubio.

─Si no detenemos a ese demonios, Londres correrá peligro y no tengo deseos de perder el tiempo buscándolos uno por uno, debemos concentrarlos en la misión que su majestad nos ha impuesto─ Respondió cortante. ─Solo hago esto, por la seguridad de Londres y la misma reina.

─Sí, puedo imaginarme que es por eso─ Replicó con una sonrisa. ─¿Incluso si eso significa asesinar a inocentes?

─¿Cómo ese hombre?

─No es el mejor ejemplo, pero, podría decirse que si─ Frunció el ceño. ─Me refiero a que, quizá la única manera que encuentres para proteger a la ciudad es matando a los contratista─ Se le aproximó y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor. ─Aclaro la situación porque, estuviste a punto de salvar a ese hombre, porque deje que Ares tomara su alma─ Rio al ver que estaba esperando a que continuara. ─Si no te contaba acerca de lo que él había hecho a su familia, ¿Lo hubieras impedido?

─…─ Apretó los puños con fuerza y no respondió.

─¿Lo ves?, no puedes responder─ Mencionó en un murmullo. ─Eso es porque tu moral te impide que digas si, al saber lo que ese sujeto cometió, no tienes deseos de seguir hablando. Pero, si continuas en esto, aparecerán personas que si sean completamente inocentes, ¿Y qué harás?─ Suavemente levantó su barbilla con sus dedos. ─No lo sabes, eso es mucho peor.

─¿Y tú?─ Demandó bruscamente. ─¿Qué no sentirás remordimientos por asesinar a inocentes?

─Sí, pero ya vivo arrepentido por todo lo que hice y fue solo para sobrevivir─ Respondió con una sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza. ─Olvida lo que dije─ Sacudió levemente su cabeza y suspiro. ─Si crees que puedes con esto, bien, puedes quedarte y continuar, solo no te horrorices de lo que podría suceder.

─¿Horrorizarme?

─Aja─ La suave brisa meció con delicadeza sus cabellos. ─No olvides que estas luchando contra demonios─ La sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció. ─Evan, ¿Puedes sentir a los demás Dosts?

─Puedo intentarlo.

─Bien, si no logras hacerlo, usaré otra vez a Ares.

─Entendido.

Cuando Evan cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y los demás esperaban atentos por su veredicto final, una traviesa risa llegó hasta sus oídos, interrumpiendo además el incomodo silencio que rodeaba las calles de la oscura y fría Londres. Sobre el tejado del edificio más alto se encontraba una silueta que había observado el espectáculo en completo silencio, deleitándose por haber sido testigo de aquella cómica y perturbadora muerte, de solo recordarlo se rió divertido. Su silueta no podía apreciarse debidamente a causa de la oscuridad, sin embargo, no fue muy difícil para Sebastián reconocer al espectador; a esa estúpida risa, la reconocería donde fuere.

─Que hermosa noche se presenta ante mí, la muerte envuelve con su velo el cielo nocturno y las calles de Londres son cubiertas por el color de la pasión, el rojo sangre─ Recita aquellas palabras mostrando al final su sonrisa rebosante de dientes puntiagudos.

─¿Qué hace él aquí?─ Preguntó en un murmullo mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto.

─¿Lo conoces?─ Indagó el rubio.

─Por desgracia─ Respondió con desgano.

─¡Ohh! Que bello regalo el que me encuentro aquí─ Grito en éxtasis al reconocer a uno de esos individuos. ─¡Parece el que el destino me ha guiado hasta aquí!─ Exclamó dramáticamente y llevó una mano a su pecho. ─Entonces, no habrá que desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La figura rojiza rio picaronamente y sin perder el tiempo del tejado en el que se encontraba, dirigiéndose a anhelado su objetivo, ese demonio de mirada color sangre.

─¡Sebas-chan!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ser estrechado en los brazos de su adorado demonio algo se lo impidió, o mejor dicho _alguien_. Cyan se interpuso entre Sebastián y la rojiza figura, con una precisa patada en el rostro logró enviar al extraño varios metros lejos de ellos, pero eso no le fue suficiente, usando su velocidad se abalanzó contra él y se sujetó con fuerza, estampándole el cuerpo al suelo, dejando un camino destruido en el pavimente; de manera casi instintiva lo toma por el cuello mientras saca una de sus dagas carmesí del interior de su vestimenta, mientras se sentaba sobre su regazo.

─_¡No te atrevas a acercarte a él!─_ Ultimó en un tono de voz irreconocible y le apunto a la garganta del extraño.

─Danna-sama, no podrá matarlo aunque quisiera, después de todo, es un shinigami─ Mencionó Evan con una sonrisa.

─¿En serio?─ Ethan se aproximo hasta su amo y miró con detenimiento a la figura de cabello rojizo. ─¿Estás diciendo que esta cosa roja con mucho pelo y de sexo dudoso es un Dios de la Muerte?─ Pregunto asombrado.

─Precisamente.

─¿En serio?, no sabía que los shinigamis eran así de extraños─ Murmuró sonriente. ─Ya escuchó a mi hermano Bocchan, por más que quiera matarlo no podrá hacerlo, recuerde que son seres inmortales.

─Tsk, detesto a los shinigamis─ Se levantó muy a su pesar y fulminó con la mirada al extraño.

─Eso no es cierto─ Replicó el menor de los Wilson, causando que Cyan se sonrojara levemente.

─B-Bueno…él es la excepción de mi odio hacia los Dioses de la Muerte─Respondió desviando la mirada hacia otra dirección. No quería pensar en esos momentos en aquel hombre.

─Disculpe a mi amo, es solo que es muy desconfiado con cualquier ser sobrenatural─ Una dulce sonrisa se posó en su rostro y ofreció su mano para ayudar a que se levantara.

─¡Ahh! Que amable de tu parte─ Exclamó encantado por el comportamiento de ese mayordomo y gustosamente acepto su ayuda. ─Fue muy grosero el comportamiento de tu amo─ Cyan solo le gruñó. ─Pero no tiene importancia, no soy alguien rencoroso, priorizo el amor por sobre el odio─ Rió pícaro. ─Ahora, si me disculpas─ La sonrisa de su rostro se hizo mucho más grande. ─¡Sebas-chan!

Cuando el shinigami corrió velozmente hacia el demonio y paso cerca del mestizo, Cyan lo miró por un breve tiempo para luego cerrar su ojo suavemente, cruzó los brazos contra su pecho y sonrió al escuchar lo que quería, un golpe en seco acompañado de un quejido de dolor.

─¿E-Eh? ¿Q-Que es eso?─ Cuando quiso aproximarse a Sebastián algo le impidió continuar acercarse. ─¿Pero qué?─ Movió sus manos en el aire, sintiendo una especie de mural invisible a la vista.

El conde Nightkerville se dirigió hacia el shinigami levantando la barbilla y detuvo la marchar al llegar su lado, lo miró con una sonrisa burlona para después caminar hacia el demonio, la figura rojiza intenta imitar su acción, pero su rostro se golpeó contra esa barrera. Cyan se situó delante de Sebastián mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, tomó su mano derecha y lo obligo a retroceder cuatro pasos, luego chasqueó los dedos sin soltarse de él.

─¡Whaah!─ Exclamó mientras caía al suelo de bruces.

─Tsk, que escandaloso─ Se separó del demonio e hizo aparecer su guadaña. ─¿Dónde quieres el corte, en la cara o en el estomago?─ Preguntó con voz siniestra.

─¡En el rostro no, por favor!─ Suplicó.

─Perfecto, en el rostro─ Bajo la cuchilla velozmente pero se detuvo en el último momento, al escuchar como gritaba aterrado. ─Es tan divertido ver el terror reflejado en los ojos ajenos, es un verdadero deleite que no puedo evitar tener, mas cuando está en la mirada de los seres que odio.

─Bocchan, debería soltarlo, es una pérdida de tiempo.

─Además no es un enemigo.

─¿Estás seguro?─ Preguntó no muy convencido y volvió a gruñirle al shinigami.

─Por supuesto, sabe que nunca le mentiría.

─Bien─ Dejó de apuntarlo. ─Desaparece de mi vista si no quieres conocer el infierno en vida─ Siseó mientras su mirada se tornaba carmesí.

─¡Whaah!─ Gritó asustado.

─Danna-sama por favor, deje de asustarlo─ Se colocó en cuclillas frente al shinigami. ─¿Se encuentra bien?

─S-Si…

─Es un alivio─ Murmuró entre suspiros. ─No creo que sea cómodo el suelo como para estar a cada momento sobre él.

El Dios de la Muerte acepto una vez más su ayuda con una sonrisa, ese demonio, además de ser guapo, era muy amable, bastaba con ver esos ojos color esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa. Ethan notó la manera en que ese shinigami observaba a su gemelo, pudo notar fascinación y goce, a tal punto que le dio algunas arcadas, cruzo los brazos a la altura de su estomago mientras fruncía el ceño, tratando de detener las punzadas que sentía.

─¿Quién es usted?─ Preguntó con suavidad al ver que él se había levantado del suelo con su ayuda.

─Mi─ Antes de que pudiera continuar, lo interrumpieron.

─No me interesa─ Cyan tenía el ceño fruncido. ─Vámonos de aquí, esos Dosts no se atraparan solos─ Ultimó de manera cortante.

─Pero no he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme─ Pisó el suelo con fuerza. ─Eso es descortés.

─Owww, pues qué pena por ti, pero no tengo deseos de conocer o entablar relación con los de tu especie─ Gruñó con enojo.

─P-Pero.

─No quiero saberlo.

─¡Eres muy grosero!─ Gritó en un tono extremadamente agudo. ─¡No puedes tratar a quien no conoces de esa manera altanera, es muy cruel!─ El mestizo comenzó a ponerse tenso al notar la cercanía del shinigami.

─D-Detesto…que invadan…─ Sorpresivamente, lo tomó de la muñeca. ─¡MI ESPACIO PERSONAL!

Como si no pesara nada, Cyan lo levantó fácilmente y lo hizo girar unas cinco veces sobre su cabeza, para luego lanzarlo contra uno de los paredones, sacudió sus manos como si estuviera limpiándose de la tierra inexistente. Mientras el Dios de la Muerte trataba de recomponerse, Sebastián aun no salía del desconcierto, ¿El conde Nightkerville lo habia "protegido"?, pero, ¿Por qué lo habia hecho?, no podía encontrar una respuesta coherente para ello, sin embargo, se sintió agradecido ante tal acción, aunque eso no disminuyo el enojo que tenia por la "reprimenda" anterior; el noble al sentirse observado lo miró de reojo y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrosarse levemente, causando que el demonio sonriera.

─Eso dolió─ Se levantó con cuidado y limpió el polvo de su vestimenta. ─Ohh Sebas-chan, maldigo al cruel destino que me tiene separado de ti─ Murmuró con tristeza mientras hacia una pose dramática. ─Pero no te preocupes mi encantador demonio, el amor que nos profesamos superara todas las barreras existentes.

─¿Amor? Creí que era acoso─ Murmuró Ethan con una sonrisa.

─¡Por supuesto que es amor y...!─ Se detuvo de repente. ─Hmph─ Se aproximó al demonio más joven observándolo de arriba abajo. ─Te pareces a…─ Sonrió mostrando su hilera de dientes puntiagudos. ─¡Eres un mini Sebas-chan!─ Exclamó lanzándose sobre él.

─¡Eh, suéltame!─ Su rostro comenzó a sonrojándose ante tal efusivo abrazo. ─¡S-Suéltame cosa fea y con mucho pelo!─ Trato de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

─Eres un mini Sebastián─ Rió picarón. ─No sabía que tenías un hermano.

─No lo tengo─ Respondió sonriente el demonio de ojos rojos.

─¡No soy pariente de esa cosa con sonrisa psicópata! ¡Y suéltame en este instante!─ Al ver que no hizo caso a su ordene, no tuvo otra alternativa que recurrir a la única salvación. ─¡Bocchan!─ Lloriqueó.

─Bien─ Se aproximó a ambos y tomó del cabello al shinigami. ─Ya te lo pidió y no le hiciste caso, mal por ti.

─E-Espera─ Pero Cyan no lo escuchó y fácilmente lo saco de los brazos de su funcionario, lanzándolo al suelo al final.

─Eres molesto─ Refunfuñó por lo bajo. ─¿Estás bien?

─Si, por suerte. Creí que me robaría la virginidad─ Murmuró haciendo una mueca de asco al final.

─Tú no eres virgen Ethan.

─¡Ah! Cierto, mala mía─ Aquel comentario hizo sonreír a Cyan.

─Aww, ¿Pero qué es lo que ven mis ojos?─ El shinigami se levantó rápidamente. ─Un hermosa relación entre un mayordomo y su joven amo─ Juntó las manos conmovido ante tal "escena". ─Puedo sentir el amor en el aire, esparciéndose a su alrededor.

─¿Amor?─ Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

─¡Claro que sí! ¡Y yo como soy una persona fiel al amor y a la pasión desenfrenada, puedo verlo a simple vista!

─¡Espera!, estás diciendo, amor, ¿Entre nosotros?─ Preguntaron a coro y el Dios de la Muerte asintió. ─…..─ Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que. ─¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!─ Ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

─¿Eh? ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

Ethan y Cyan continuaron riéndose con mucho fuerza, las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos y se sujetaron el estomago, tratando de contener sus sentimientos. Los demás estaban estupefactos por tal reacción, menos Evan, él solo se divertía por la situación en sí; luego de varios minutos ellos se calmaron.

─¡Nunca podría estar enamorado de esta cosa!─ Exclamaron a coro mientras se señalaban el uno al otro.

─Tengo mejores gustos, nunca caería tan bajo como para relacionarme con un mestizo─ Murmuró mordaz el demonio de mirada celeste.

─Ya quisieras ser mío─ Chasqueó la legua mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

─No gracias, no me gustan sin experiencia.

─¿Experiencia? ¡Ja!, que equivocado estas, experiencia es lo que me sobra. He tenido relaciones tanto con humanos como con demonios, la lista de seres que han estado conmigo es muy extensa.

─Habrá sido por compasión.

─Al menos no soy la sombra de mi hermano.

─¿Qué dijiste enano?

─¡No me digas enano! ¡Copia barata!

─¡Ya me las pagaras!

─¡Mira como tiemblo de miedo!

─Ya es suficiente los dos─ Evan apareció por detrás y le propino a ambos un certero golpe en la cabeza. ─Parecen infantes y ambos son adolescentes.

─Dolió─ Murmuró en un sollozo y se masajeó la zona afectada.

─Tsk, esta me las pagaras Evan─ Amenazó por lo bajo, pero su funcionario no pareció darle importancia.

─Esperaré ansioso su venganza─ Mencionó con una sonrisa. _"Si él es un shinigami y esta por los alrededores, debe ser porque tiene que tomar almas humanas, ese es su propósito, pero"_ Si que se diera cuenta, se adentró en su mente, apreciando cada uno de sus recuerdos. _"Interesante, parece ser que él podría ayudarnos"_

─Todo esto es culpa tuya─ Lo tomó por el cuello. ─¡Si no hubieras abierto la boca nada de esto habría ocurrido!

─P-Pero...Yo.

─Cállate, no quiero escuchar tu repugnante voz, estúpido shinigami─ Sin más lo lanzó al suelo.

─Que cruel eres.

─No me interesa lo que pienses de mi─ Escuchó la risa de Evan y lo miró de reojo.

_"Tengo una idea, sígueme la corriente"_ Manifestó en la mente de su amo. ─Danna-sama, ¿Dónde están sus modales? Esta en presencia de un Dios de la Muerte, debería comportarse como corresponde─ Tomó su mano con delicadeza. ─Me disculpo en su nombre─ Murmuró sonriente y depositó un pequeño beso en el dorso.

─¡Kyaaah! Eres tan encantador pretty boy─ Exclamó mientras una cara de enamorada se poso en su rostro.

─Gracias─ Apartó la mirada mientras un leve sonrojo se situaba en sus mejillas.

─Ohh que maravilloso y apuesto demonio está enfrente de mí.

─P-Por favor, no diga esa-as palabras de mí, es muy vergonzoso─ Lo miró sonriente. ─¿P-Podri-ia por favor decirme su nombre?

─¿Qué está haciendo?

─Fácil─ Le sonrió divertido. ─Quiere hacer la búsqueda más sencilla─ Murmuró contra el oído de Ciel, provocando que se estremeciera ante su cercanía.

─Grell Sutcliff…¡Death!─ Finalizó con una brillante sonrisa.

─Ya veo─ La sonrisa de su rostro no despareció. ─El mío es Evan, un placer-se inclinó delante de él. ─Me siento dichoso de conocer en persona tan maravillosa rosa, las llamas del infierno con las que he sido castigado no tienen comparación ante la mirada llena de pasión que hay en ti y en tu interior se encuentra la antorcha sagrada que dará la expiación a mis pecados─ Lo sujetó de la mano. ─Todo a partir de un simple rose, que tengo el privilegio de sentir en este momento.

Grell grito maravillado y se lanzó a los brazos del joven demonio, percatándose de que era un poco más bajo que él, ¿Pero que importaba?, esas dulces palabras habían hecho que cayera rendido a sus pies. Evan sonrió divertido, todo había ocurrido tal como lo espero y ahora, debía de darle un final; tomó sorpresivamente la muñeca del shinigami para hacerle una llave al brazo e inmovilizarlo en el suelo, Grell gimió de dolor ante la brusquedad del ataque y comenzó a removerse intranquilo. El demonio ojiverde no pudo sentirse más divertido, con rapidez tomó la "lista" que se encontraba en el interior del traje de Grell y lo soltó sin preocuparse de ser suave.

─Justo lo que deseaba, gracias─ Mencionó mientras veía con burla al Dios de la Muerte.

─¡Eso estuvo genial!, por un momento creí que habías perdido el sentido del buen gusto hermanito─ Exclamó entre risas y chocó los puños con su gemelo.

─Ni que estuviera desesperado.

─Si querías esa cosa, me hubieras pedido que se la robara con mi don─ Cyan caminó por encima del shinigami para llegar así, según su criterio, mas rápido a ellos.

─¿Y perderme la diversión?, creo que se ha olvidado como soy yo Danna-sama─ Leyó velozmente cada uno de los nombres marcados e inclusive los que ya estaban tachados. ─Vaya, parece que en dos horas deberá de recoger unas veinte almas a causa de un incendio, tres por el derrumbe de una casa, cinco por heridas de muerte por balas y la lista continua.

─¡Devuélvanme eso!─ Pretendió acercárseles pero Cyan lo congelo con su don.

─Ni lo sueñes, esta lista nos sirve en este momento, por lo que guarda silencio y es un buen shinigami─ Ordenó con una sonrisa. ─¿Algo más que te haya llamado la atención?

─Veamos─ Inspeccionó las demás hojas del libro.

─Oye Evan, ¿No está mal tomar la lista de un shinigami?

─Claro que está mal, y lo más seguro es que vayamos al infierno─ Respondió con burla.

─Idiota─ Murmuró. ─….─ Sus ojos se detuvieron en un nombre en particular, _Annet McCartney_-_"¿Esa no es la muchacha que Bocchan salvo?" _Evan lo miró de reojo. _"Dice que su muerte será a causa de un accidente en carruaje, ¿Se lo decimos?"_

─¿Cómo si eso fuera a cambiar algo?─ Cerró el libro bruscamente para luego lanzarlo frente a Grell. ─Ya tengo lo que necesito.

─¿Y bien?

─Las horas de esas muertes y los lugares en lo que ocurrirán, todos son aquí, en Londres, casi todas ellas en el mismo momento, a las 3:06 de la madrugada, dos horas de diferencia del tiempo actual─ Sacó su reloj de bolsillo. ─Si, lo que digo es correcto─ Lo guardó rápidamente. ─Ahora solo falta aclarar una duda y todo estará resuelto.

─¿Resuelto? ¡Si ni siquiera has hecho algo para detener a esos demonios!

─Tsk, ser apresurado no le permitirá comprender su alrededor Earl Phantomhive─ Replicó con burla. ─Veamos cuales fueron los hechos─ Aclaró su garganta. ─El Dost que estaba contratado con la señorita Annet despertó, otro Dost misteriosamente atacó a mi amo en su mansión y ambos se dirigieron aquí, a la fría y monótona ciudad de Londres. En el libro de este shinigami─ Lo señalo. ─Se marca que, en exactamente dos horas comenzara una ola de asesinatos, todos ellos en el mismo horario, los tres casos que leí en voz alta fueron ejemplos, pero, la lista de muertes continua.

─Ahora, pasemos a la parte del interrogatorio─ Se arrodilló delante de Grell. ─Si respondes lo que queremos saber─ Murmuró sonriente e incrusto su espada en el suelo, delante del Dios de la Muerte. ─No te rebanaré en miles de pedacitos.

Grell tragó pesadamente.

─¿Tus jefes te han enviado aquí para que investigues, verdad?

─Eh…S-Si.

─¿Y por qué?

─A-A William le-e pareció extraño que e-esos nombres aparecieran en la lista ta-an repenti-inamente, si-in olvidar el hecho de que-e las hora de la muerte es al mismo tiempo, y en lu-ugares cercanos entre sí─ Respondió temeroso.

─¿William?─ Repitió su nombre en un murmullo. ─Es otro shinigami─ Cyan bajo la mirada por algún motivo y ello no paso desapercibido por Ciel.

─Parece que es más grave de lo que pensé─ Sacó su revólver y le quito el seguro.

─Son muy sospechosas esas futuras muertes, mismo horario, todas ellas en esta ciudad. Es demasiado obvio─ Frunció el ceño. ─¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas Evan?

─Una idea sería que los Dosts se hallan aliado para destruir Londres, sin embargo, esa idea es ridícula, ese tipo de demonios son inestables y detestan por sobre manera a otros seres de su misma especie─ Guardó silencio por un momento. ─La otra más acertada es que─ Velozmente apuntó hacia los tejados. ─Los estén manipulando─ Disparó.

La pequeña criatura que se ocultaba en los techos y los observaba atentamente esquivo el ataque, soltó un chillido ensordecedor batiendo sus alas negras, pero al guardar silencio, el ave decidió marcharse, ya tenía lo que quería.

─Ese cuervo─ Inconscientemente retrocedió unos pasos. ─Ese era el cuervo de _Dreke_─ Murmuró y sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta.

─Cyan─ Alois lo miró con preocupación.

─Cyan, no es momento para entrar en pánico─ Tomó su katana y se acercó a su hermano. ─Mira─ Apuntó a los tejados. ─Tenemos compañía.

─¿Qué?─ Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar indicado. ─Maldición, ellos nos encontraron.

Lentamente, varios demonios comenzaron a aparecer, rodeando a sus enemigos, muchos de ellos con apariencias inimaginables e inclusive repulsivas para el ojo ajeno, que las simples palabras no podían describirlos. No solo en los techos, sino que también los gruñidos provenían de las calles, los Dost se les acercaban sin mostrarse asustados.

─¿Q-Que son esas cosas?─ Preguntó Grell mientras se ocultaba detrás de Sebastián.

─Demonios─ Respondió el ojirojo.

─¿Demonios? No se parecen en nada a ti Sebas-chan.

─Que tierno, el shinigami alagó a tu mayordomo Ciel─ Murmuró el conde Nightkerville con burla. ─Bien, aquí comienza la verdadera lucha─ Con su mano libre se deshizo del lazo que cubría su garganta, mostrando el sello del contrato.

─Por fin algo de diversión─ Apuntó a las criaturas, quienes le gruñeron ferozmente. ─Como tiemblo de miedo.

─Deja de jugar, nos tienen rodeados─ No bajo su revólver. ─Ponte serio.

─Nunca─ Replicó con burla. ─Bocchan, hace los honores.

─Hmph─ Cerró su ojo y con voz claro ordenó. ─Destruyan a cada uno de esos Dost.

─¡Yes!─ Corrió hacia ellos. ─¡My Lord!─ Exclamó alegremente y sin fallar cortó la cabeza de un demonio, mientras observaba como la sangre oscura descendía sobre el suelo.

─Entendido─ Enunció sonriente y disparo hacia los Dost que estaban en los tejados, sin fallarlo a ninguno de sus objetivos.

─¡Pan, aparece!─ Su oz cayó del cielo y la atrapó fácilmente. ─O hacen algo─ Los miró por encima del hombro. ─O mueren─ Ultimó con una sonrisa y corrió hacia uno de los enemigos.

─Tsk, ese idiota─ Murmuró molesto. ─Sebastián─ Miró a su mayordomo. ─Mata a esos demonios para que nos podamos ir lo más pronto de aquí.

─Yes my Lord─ Respondió con su sonrisa característica.

─Claude, ve y liquídalos a todos─ Ordenó sonriente.

─Yes your Highness.

─¡También ayudaré!─ Exclamó alegremente. ─¡Junto a mi Death Scythe, teñiremos con la sangre de esos demonios toda Londres!

Cyan bufó ante la declaración de ese shinigami y volvió a concentrarse en su enemigo, un Dost que habia adquirido la apariencia de una gigantesca águila oscura pero con el cuerpo de un león adulto. La criatura chillo con fuerza y el conde frunció el ceño al recibir todo el grito en su rostro, no solo lo dejó temporalmente sordo, si no también que había despeinado su cabello; chasqueó la lengua y con su guadaña toco el suelo, en menos de un segundo su sombra se deformó, estirándose por completo y tomando la del Dost, inmovilizándolo. El "águila" pretendió liberarse pero a medida que se movía, descendía en el suelo lentamente, la sombra se estaba devorando al demonio.

─No pensé que te gustaran las aves Ares─ Mencionó con burla. ─Asegúrate de matarlo dolorosamente, has que sufra─ Con eso ultimo se dirigió a otra criatura, decapitándolo con la ayuda de Pan.

Ethan corrió velozmente entre los demonios moviendo su katana en todas direcciones, destrozando los cuerpos de sus enemigos, sabía perfectamente donde hacer las heridas de muerte, pero, eso no significaba que no podría divertirse como corresponde. Dando una mortal hacia atrás incrusto la afilada cuchilla en el rostro de un Dost, que tenía la apariencia de un gigante aterrador, y mientras el caía hacia el suelo, su sable trazó un camino de sangre en el cuerpo del demonio, hasta terminar partido en dos. Ambas partes cayeron al pavimente para comenzar a deshacerse entre las sombras; sonrió al ver su logro y se sintió orgulloso de ello.

─¡Esto es muy divertido!─ Gritó emocionado destrozando el rostro de un demonio, e incrustando su espada en el pecho de otro.

Hizo que de sus palmas brotaran pequeñas llamas y cuando tocó el suelo, el fuego se esparció por los alrededores de los demonios, creando un círculo de fuego que los consumió uno por uno, hasta volverlos la nada misma. Evan suspiró al percibir los pensamientos de su gemelo pero no dejo de disparar, la gran mayoría de los Dost que estaban en los tejados saltaron hacia ellos y al ver que no tenía más municiones, no le quedo otra alternativa que usar sus dones. Señalo a un pequeño grupo de demonios y bajo ellos emergieron lentamente estalactitas de hielo macizo, hasta que bruscamente perforaron sus cuerpos sin compasión alguna, el ojiverde corrió hacia ellos, pero otro Dost con apariencia humana se situó delante de él. El mayor de los Wilson lucho contra él, derrotándolo fácilmente, acabo con su "vida" sujetándolo por la nuca y atravesó su pecho con la mano, desgarrándolo lentamente con las uñas.

─Hmph, que repugnante─ Murmuró para luego soltar el cadáver. ─A continuar con los demás─ Levantó su brazo y detuvo el ataque sin esforzarse siquiera. ─Tsk, es de cobardes atacar por detrás─ Apretó con fuerza hasta que sintió un liquido descender por su brazo. ─Haré que te arrepientas.

La extremidad de la criatura comenzó a congelarse rápidamente pero el hielo se detuvo a la altura de sus ojos, Evan sujetó con ambas manos el brazo y lo arrancó de ese cuerpo, disfrutando del grito de agonía que sus oídos pudieron percibir. Lanzó el miembro robado al suelo y sujeto a la criatura de su otro brazo para comenzar a girar, tomando el impulso necesario.

─¡Ethan!─ Gritó el nombre de su gemelo. ─¡Es hora de jugar!─ Canturreó con una sonrisa divertida.

─¡Yes!─ Exclamó alegremente, traspaso el rostro de un demonio y se preparo para lo siguiente. _─¡I'm ready!_

─¡Aquí va!

Luego se gritar esas palabras Evan lanzó hacia su hermano el Dost, Ethan afianzó el agarre de su katana sin despegar la vista de su objetivo, la velocidad en la que dirigía hacia él era demasiada, su gemelo debió de utilizar toda su fuerza, pero aun así, no se daría marcha atrás en esto. La sonrisa en su rostro creció al ver lo que estaría por ocurrir, no estaba demasiado lejos, ya se le acercaba y en el preciso momento….

─¡Wii!─ Con un certero golpe lo corto en dos, sintiendo como la sangre se derramaba en su rostro y los restos caían a su alrededor.

Alois se cubrió la boca con las manos al sentir las repentinas nauseas en su estomago, la manera en que ese sirviente había partido al demonio, fue perturbadora y lo mas escalofriante era que Ethan se carcajeo divertido y Evan lo miraba con una sonrisa, para después continuar con la matanza. Su cuerpo se tenso al sentirse observado, lentamente, comprobó si sus sospechas eran ciertas y al ver a un Dost cerca suyo sus piernas fallaron, cayendo sentado al suelo; ese demonio tenia la apariencia de un humano, a excepción que de sus labios salían dos afilados colmillos y en su espalda emergían dos alas de murciélago.

El muchacho de cabello rubio se arrastro hacia atrás lo que causo una sonrisa más grande en el rostro del demonio, sus ojos claros se dirigieron a su mayordomo, quien estaba más concentrado en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con un Dost, al igual que todos. Al sentir terror, su respiración se volvió errática y comenzó a sollozar, no quería morir, pero estaba solo, como antes.

_"Luka" _Pensó con tristeza y tembló de miedo al escuchar el gruñido del demonio.

─¡Cuidado!─ Exclamaron dos voces a coro.

Antes de que el Dost atacara al humano, los gemelos corrieron hacia él, sin importarle que alejados demasiado del otro, esquivando los demás ataques hasta llegar a su objetivo. Cuando llegar al lado del demonio, no se detuvieron, Evan sujetó su brazo izquierdo mientras Ethan tomo el derecho y por el impulso de la corrida, terminaron desgarrándole el cuerpo, juntos.

Alois abrió sus ojos al escuchar ese sonido, encontrándose con la sangre del Dost sobre si.

─¡Mira Onii-chan! Tengo una parte de su cuerpo─ Ethan se rió con diversión mientras sacudía los restos del cuerpo.

─Yo tengo la otra parte─ Mencionó el mayor mientras lo soltaba con una mueca de asco. ─Mira, su sangre─ Lamió las manchas carmesí de su mano.

─¿Listo para mas muerte?─ Preguntó deshaciéndose de la mitad del cuerpo de ese Dost.

─Por supuesto, pero primero─ Chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda. ─Vamos a calmar las cosas.

Luces brillantes comenzaron a descender del suelo, sin embargo no era luces, si no estalactitas cristalinas, todas ellas con las puntas filosas. Con ruidos sordos y bruscos se incrustaron en la tierra, algunas atravesaron los cuerpos de esos Dost, otras perforaron los tejados de las casas; Ciel observo todo preocupado, si esto continuaba, terminarían destruyendo Londres en vez de protegerla, tanta fue su atención, que no vio bien sus alrededores.

─¡Bocchan, cuidado!─ Gritó Sebastián mientras trataba de librarse del agarre de un demonio.

Ciel levantó la mirada encontrándose con que uno de esas estalactitas se dirigía hacia él, al estar preso por el pánico no pudo moverse, solo atinó a cerrar su ojo, esperando lo inevitable. Pero antes de que ello ocurriera, sintió que lo tomaban del brazo arrastrándolo lejos, hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra otro.

─¡¿Qué acaso eres idiota o quieres tener una muerte estúpida?!─ Gritó mientras lo abrazaban de manera protectora.

─¿C-Cyan?─ Sus manos estaban en el pecho del noble mayor, sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón.

─¡¿Quién mas idiota?! ¡Este no es un lugar para morir y…!

Fue interrumpido al sentir un fuerte golpe en su espalda, el cual causo que fuera lanzado juntos con Ciel hacia un paredón, antes del impacto, solo atino a darse la vuelta para que el daño fuera solo a su cuerpo y no al muchacho que estaba en sus brazos. Al estrellarse contra la pared y formar un cráter, un fino rastro de sangre descendió de sus labios hasta que toco el rostro del conde Phantomhive, quien aun no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo pero sin separarse, la persona que mas recibió daños fue Cyan, pero lamentablemente aun no habia terminado; el tejado de una casa se desplomó sobre ellos, Ciel abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del mestizo y con desesperación clamo su nombre.

─¡Bocchan!─ Sebastián desmembró a la criatura que lo tenía cautivo y se dispuso a salvarlo, sin embargo ya era tarde. Los escombros se amontonaron sobre los condes.

─¿Cyan?─ Alois se llevó las manos temblorosas al rostro, sintiendo como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

─¡Maldición!─ Con ayuda de su katana terminó destruyendo a los demás Dost y junto con su hermano corrieron hacia ese lugar, pero al estar a solo unos metros, se detuvieron. ─Evan ¿Sientes eso?

─¿Es C-Cyan quien lo hace?

Los escombros comenzaron a temblar y se elevaron en el aire envueltos por una capa de luz celeste, cuando todos ellos estaban flotando los demás pudieron ver a los conde Nightkerville y Phantomhive en el suelo, el primero estaba protegiendo el cuerpo del segundo, pero a la vez, usando su don causo que cascotes se levantaran de ellos. La sonrisa en el rostro de Cyan no tardó demasiado en aparecer, una de sus manos estaba en el rostro de Ciel y con ternura le acarició la mejilla.

─_No faltaré a mi palabra─_ Murmuró para que solo él lo escuchara y movió su mano libre.

Con esa simple señal, los escombros volaron rápidamente hacia las criaturas enemigas, la velocidad adquirida permitió que traspasaran los cuerpos de esos demonios, los cuales cayeron con brusquedad al suelo. El mitad demonio comenzó a recobrar la compostura y logró levantarse para caminar lentamente hasta el sitio donde se encontraban la mayoría de los Dost.

Los gemelos se horrorizaron ante el estado de su amo, de lado izquierdo de la cabeza tenía una herida abierta y la sangre que escapaba de ella no se detenía, su mano estaba sosteniendo su brazo derecho y arrastraba la pierna opuesta. Cuando ambos se dispusieron a acercarse, Cyan les gruñó a modo de advertencia y obedecieron su pedido silencioso; el mestizo chasqueo los dedos de su mano para llamar a su guadaña y la atrapo fácilmente.

─_Aperiens ianuas infernae─_ La parte baja de su oz, la cual tenía un cristal plateado junto dos piedras a sus costados, tocó el suelo. ─_Tuam peccatricem animam perderé in aeternum─_ Murmuró y el sello de su pecho apareció en el suelo.

Los cuerpos de esos demonios se descompusieron con lentitud, hundiéndose en el suelo oscuro hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos, solo quedaron las manchas de sangre oscura, pero ellas terminaron siendo envueltas por una gigantesca sombra, la cual las devoró fácilmente. Cyan cayó de rodillas al suelo pero sin soltar su preciada oz, luego de unas cuantas respiraciones miró a quienes lo observaban atentamente, hasta detenerse en la mirada azul de Ciel.

_"…Papá…yo les demostraré a todos, que puedo ser valiente" _Le regaló su sonrisa encantadora. _"N-No quiero depender de nadie…ya no más" _Sus manos comenzaron a deshacer su agarre. _"Y así un día, podre superarte, cuando toda esta tragedia que nos envuelve desaparezca."─ …_E-Es una promesa…─ Murmuró antes de dejar caer su cuerpo al suelo, junto con su amada oz grisácea.

─¡Oh dios mío! ¡Cyan!─ Alois se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia el conde.

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en llegar y suspiraron aliviados al ver que solo estaba exhausto, Evan lo tomó en sus brazos con cuidado, Ethan tocó la herida abierta y miró con preocupación a su gemelo, quien al escuchar sus pensamientos asintió. Cyan tenía su ojo cerrado y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, formando una mueca graciosa para los hermanos Wilson.

─¡Cyan!─ Se arrodilló delante de ellos. ─Está herido.

─Tranquilo Earl Trancy, Bocchan es un semi demonio fuerte y extraño, estamos seguros que estará bien─ Respondió Ethan y le revolvió el cabello al conde.

─Además, solo está cansado, uso mucho sus poderes─ Corrió con delicadeza un mechón de sus cabello oscuro. ─Ya sea para tonterías o para algo importante─ Cyan refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y se acomodo mejor en el pecho de Evan.

─Pero.

─Si le decimos que Bocchan estará bien, debe de creernos─ Mencionó con una sonrisa.

─Creí que estabas enojado con él─ Murmuró su gemelo con burla.

─Claro, pero, no soy tan estúpido como para seguir enojado en momentos como este, después de todo, Cyan me importa.

─En lo de estúpido, creo que difiero en ello.

─Evan─ Dijo su nombre en tono de advertencia.

─Solo trato de quitar la tensión del ambiente─ Repitió sus palabras para ganar un gruñido bajo.

─Todo esto es tan extraño, esos demonios eran horrendos─ Exclamó Grell. ─Por suerte, todo acabo, y al menos pudo hacer lucir a mi Death Scythe─ Abrazó con cariño a su motosierra roja.

_"Él tiene una motosierra y todo parece estar bien, yo intento traer algo de casa y Bocchan y mi hermano me lo impiden. ¿Qué clase de chiste barato es este?"_ El ojiverde se rio por lo bajo. _"Claro, ríete lo que quieres, pero, eres un atrevido al meterte en mi mente"_

_"Me siento en verdad terrible por invadir tu privacidad"_

Cuando Evan se levantó del suelo con Cyan en sus brazos, sin embargo, al estar de pie escuchó los pensamientos de alguien más y dirigió su mirada a él. Ciel solo observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, aun no podía quitar de su mente el hecho de que Cyan estuviera lastimado por su culpa, por protegerlo y lo peor era que, si él se hubiera movido nada de esto habría ocurrido.

─Cyan─ Murmuró el nombre de quien lo salvo y quiso acercársele.

─¡Ni lo intentes!─ Alois se colocó delante de él. ─¡No te permitiré tocarlo!

─Quítate Trancy.

─No pienso hacerlo Phantomhive.

─Si no te quitas yo…

─¿Qué piensas hacerme?, vamos dilo─ Sonrió con descaro. ─¡Por si no lo recuerdas, Cyan esta así por tu culpa, por protegerte a ti!─ Gritó con enojo. ─No dejare que le causes más problemas.

─Eso no.

─¡Cállate! ¡Cyan esta así por ti! ¡Si no te hubieras quedado como idiota en ese lugar, probablemente Cyan no estaría herido! ¡Si a él le ocurre algo!─ Apretó los puños con fuerza. ─Si le ocurre algo por tu culpa, ¡Te matare personalmente, sin la ayuda de Claude!

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos y terminó extendiéndose por todo el callejón, sin embargo, el suave quejido por parte del noble herido se encargo de interrumpirlo. Abrió su ojo con pereza encontrándose con el rostro serio de su sirviente mayor, lentamente cobró la compostura y gimió de dolor al sentir los golpes en su cuerpo.

─D-Duele…─ Masculló. ─Cre-eo que me duele hasta e-el alma.

─Eso sería muy doloroso─ Continuó su broma. ─¿Te encuentras bien?

─Sí, eso creo─ Señaló el suelo y Evan lo bajo con cuidado, pero sin soltarle la cintura, asegurándose así que no volviera a caer. ─Esos demonios.

─Usted los envió al infierno.

─¿Yo hice eso?─ Vio que en el suelo se encontraba su bastón. ─¡Oh!, veo que Pan está ahí, por lo que es cierto─ Murmuró con cansancio. ─Ahora, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para evitar esas muertes?

─Veamos─ Sacó su reloj de bolsillo. ─Exactamente, una hora y siete minutos.

─No es mucho tiempo.

─Pero lamentablemente es el que tenemos.

─Tienes razón─ Tomó su bastón y con su ayuda comenzó a caminar. ─Es momento de irnos, hay que seguir.

─Pero Cyan, estas lastimado─ Tomó sorpresivamente su mano. ─Podría empeorar tu estado.

─Ahh…¿Y eso qué?─ Se soltó de él. ─Alois, no vine aquí para matar unos demonios e irme a casa cuando este cansado o tenga rasguños en la cara─ Hizo una mueca el sentir una punzada en su espalda. ─Si quieres irte vete, después de todo, tanto tu como Ciel son inútiles en momentos como estos.

─Cyan, Trancy tiene razón, si continuas aquí podrías lastimarte de peor manera y…

─No─ Lo interrumpió. ─Les repetiré algo por si no les quedo claro: No he venido aquí a jugar, esto es serio. Hay demonios sueltos por Londres, supuestos asesinatos en masa, ¿Creen que porque tengo dos o tres cortes, me iré corriendo a mi casa para esconderme?─ Lanzó su bastón y este se transformó en una guadaña. ─Quieren irse adelante, he luchado contra cosas como estas desde que tengo uso de razón y no voy a declinar mi comportamiento por salir lastimado en alguna pelea, ese no soy yo.

─Pero.

─Pero nada Ciel, eres demasiado inútil en batallas como estas, reconócelo. Si en estos años estuviste vivo fue gracias a Sebastián, pero si él pelea no puede estar protegiéndote a cada segundo─ Ultimó cortante. ─Acepta de una maldita vez que existe algo que tú no puedes hacer y no intentes engañarte de que puedes contra esto, porque no es así. Eres humano, un humano contratado con un demonio que planea destruir a otros demonios─ Bufó molesto. ─Por favor, no me hagas reír, te mataran antes de que parpadees y tu mayordomo intente evitarlo.

─Danna-sama─ Evan lo llamó.

─Comprendo─ Asintió rápidamente. ─Ahora largo─ Sin embargo, ellos no obedecieron. ─¿Qué acaso no comprenden lo que les digo? ¡Largo de aquí!

─¡No pienso irme de aquí! ¡No seré un cobarde!

─¡Tú y tu maldito orgullo Ciel! ¡No es ser cobarde, es ser razonable!─ Soltó la oz y lo empujó. ─¡¿Qué harás si se te presenta un Dost o inclusive un demonio de nivel superior?! ¿¡Harás lo mismo que Alois y te pondrás a llorar o serás preso del pánico y solo lo observaras esperando a que te mate?! ¡¿Y bien?!─ El silencio fue lo único que recibió. ─¿Lo ves? ¡No sabes hacer nada por ti mismo!─ Tomó su guadaña y le dio la espalda. ─Considérense ambos fuera del caso de la reina.

─¿Qué?─ Exclamaron ambos condes.

─Lo que escucharon, luego de esto le enviare una carta a su majestad informándole acerca de su ineptitud en el caso, vayan despidiéndose de ser parte de esto─ Los miró por encima del hombro. ─Esto es demasiado para niños como ustedes─ Murmuró. ─Vámonos de aquí.

─¡Espera Cyan!

─¡Nightkerville, no puedes hacer eso!

─¡Ya les dije que…!─ Al darse media vuelta, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Una flecha lanzada desde el edificio más grande, se incrusto en el ojo derecho del conde Nightkerville, atravesando también el parche azul que lo protegía. Cyan cayó de rodillas y gritó de dolor, ese lugar era el punto más débil de su cuerpo.

─¡Cyan!─ Ciel y Alois corrieron hasta el mestizo.

─¡Aghh!─ El ardor que sentía era intenso.

─Cyan, tranquilízate, la sacare de ahí.

─¡N-No!...Evan..pu-uedo co-on est-to.

─¡Evan! Mira el cielo.

El mayor de los Wilson elevó su mirada y se encontró con un firmamento cubierto por oscuras nubes, las cuales le hicieron acordar a las tormentas eléctricas, el solo pensamiento hizo que tragara con pesadez.

─¡E-Evan…n-no pie-erdas la calm-ma!─ Ordenó con dificultad su amo.

─Cyan, t-te ayudare-é con eso─ Pero cuando se dispuso a acercase, sintió una presencia desconocida. ─Hay alguien aquí.

─¿Quién?─ Pregunto su gemelo mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

Cyan utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con ayuda de su don destruyó la flecha de madera, pieza por pieza, hasta que solo quedaron pequeñas astillas. Sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía y antes de estrellarse contra el suelo uso sus manos para impedirlo, recostando todo su peso sobre ellas; la sangre de su nueva herida comenzó a descender, pero esta era peor a comparación de las otras, no solo caía del agujero si no de todos los lugares posibles.

─_Destruir la mariposa─_ Murmuró una voz desconocida. ─_Ahogarla entre las aguas cristalinas_.

─¿En donde esta?─ Evan se desesperó, esa presencia era diferente a la de esos demonios, más poderosa.

─Ethan, esto es serio.

─Sí, también pude notarlo─ Musitó entre suspiros. ─Si planean irse, que sea ahora─ Se dirigió a los otros demonios. ─Llévense de aquí a sus amos, a menos que claro, deseen que pierdan sus almas.

─Cyan─ Alois tomó su barbilla con delicadeza. Sintió un dolor en su pecho al ver como habia terminado, múltiples heridas abiertas y pequeños cortes, ¿Por qué continuaba luchando?

─No nos iremos de aquí─ Ciel tomó por el brazo al noble, ayudándolo a levantarse. ─Sebastián, mata a quien le hizo esto a Cyan.

─¿A-Acaso e-eres idiota?, t-tienes que irte de a-aquí…─ Al terminar de hablar escupió gran cantidad de sangre.

─No, no eres quien para ordenarme y no pienso irme de aquí─ Replicó con una sonrisa al final.

─Tampoco pienso irme─ Alois lo sujetó del otro brazo. ─Di lo que desees Cyan, pero, no me iré─ Miró a su mayordomo. ─Claude, asesina a quien lastimo a Cyan.

─S-Si serán idiotas─ Se liberó de su agarre. ─Morirán si se quedan aquí…─ El sonido de una voz cantante hizo que se detuviera.

_London bridgen falling down, falling dow, falling dow. London bridgen falling down my fairy lady_

─…N-No…─ Retrocedió asustado. ─Esa voz…N-No, imposible.

─Cyan, ¿Qué…?─ Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la presencia de otro demonio y tomó la mano de su gemelo.

─Shit, se está complicando─ Desenfundó su espada y adopto una posición de defensa. _"¿Puedes decirme en donde esta?"_

_"Querrás decir en donde están, son varios y se acerca hacia donde estamos, pero, si seguimos en este lugar, terminaremos destruyéndolo". _Le entregó un arma a su gemelo. _"Cuídala muy bien, tiene pocas municiones, las ultimas que me quedan, úsala con moderación"_

─¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

─Tendremos que usar el plan B─ Respondió con burla.

─¿Tenemos plan B?

─No, lo acabo de inventar─ Mostró su idea a las mentes de su hermano y amo. _"¿Queda entendido?"_

─Por mi esta perfecto─ Murmuró sonriente y junto las manos. ─Ahora, a darles la señal─ Se concentró para que una llamarada de fuego brotara de sus palmas.

─A la cuenta de tres, sabes que hacer Cyan.

─E-Entendi-ido capitán─ Respondió adoptando una pose militar, ignorando el dolor que le causa hacerla y se limpió la sangre del rostro con su mano. ─Ustedes─ Tomó las muñecas de los condes. ─Espero que sepan correr.

─¿Qué?─ Preguntó Alois.

─¿Por qué?─ Ciel se veía confundido.

─Despídanse de sus mayordomos por un largo rato─ Mencionó sin importarle que las heridas continuaran abiertas.

─Uno─ El fuego de Ethan se hacía cada vez más mayor.

─Dos─ Comenzaron a escucharse gruñidos a su alrededor. El resto adopto una posición de ataque, preparándose para lo que venía.

─Tres.

Cyan empezó a correr arrastrando consigo a Ciel y Alois, quienes muy a su pesar lo siguieron, hizo una barrera protectora para los tres con su don hasta que salieran de la zona peligrosa y antes de desaparecer de esos lugar, miro por última vez a Evan, quien solo asintió con una sonrisa. Ethan lanzó la bola de fuego al aire y cuando esta estuvo a una altura considerable explotó; esa era la manera de decirles, que estaban ahí.

─Grell-san─ Utilizó su voz más suave. ─Necesitamos su ayuda en esto, solo tiene que seguir de cerca a Danna-sama y asegurarse que ningún demonio se le aproxime.

─Por más que lo intentes pretty boy, no lograras convencerme de hacerlo─ Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho. ─Mi corazón pertenece a demasiados hombres y estoy seguro que sufrirían si algo me sucediera.

─Si haces lo que pedimos, ganaras algo, lo que más deseas.

─¿Y ustedes que saben sobre mis deseos?─ Los gemelos sonrieron y sorpresivamente, tomaron de los brazos a Sebastián.

─¡Te daremos a Sebastián por un día y podrás hacerle lo que quieras!─ Exclamaron al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

─¿Todo lo que yo quiera?

─Claro que sí.

─Además, no creo que a su amo le moleste mucho.

─Inclusive─ Se removió en su lugar. ─¿Un beso con lengua?

_"No te rías Ethan". ─_Claro, será tuyo si haces lo que te pedimos.

─Solo si lo haces─ Finalizó con un guiño. _"Quiero vomitar"_

─¡Entonces lo haré!-sacó su motosierra y la encendió. ─¡Espera por mi Sebas-chan!─ Gritó emocionado mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a donde se fueron los aristócratas.

─Eso fue perturbador─ Murmuro y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. ─Te espera el infierno Sebas-chan─ Canturreó divertido.

─Acabamos de firmar por ti tu sentencia de muerte.

─Ustedes dos…

─No nos des las gracias─ Rieron al mismo tiempo. ─¡Ya disfrutaras de tu infierno luego!

─¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?─ Pregunto el demonio de ojos dorados.

─Fácil, solo es algo de entrenamiento, muy efectivo─ Ethan corrió hacia él y lo tomó del brazo. ─Tu vienes conmigo─ Con una sonrisa comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia los tejados.

─Bien, espero que me seas útil─ Evan lo tomó de la mueca al ojirojo y comenzó a correr. ─Por cierto, no falles, porque subiré la apuesta y serán dos semanas con ese shinigami.

─¿Qué quieren hacer con esto?─ Muy a su pesar, siguió al demonio más joven, pero aunque trato de liberarse del agarre no lo consiguió.

─Primero que nada, tratar de sobrevivir a lo que nos está siguiendo─ Sebastián lo miro sorprendido. ─No me digas que no lo notaste─ Sonrió con burla. ─Sera mejor para ti, no mirar atrás.

Evan dijo eso porque sabía que él lo desobedecería, Sebastián miró por encima del hombro mientras corría y lo vio, sabía que era un demonio, eso no podía dudarlo, tenía la apariencia de un ángel, con las inmensas alas blancas brotando de su espalda y pulcro rostro, además de la vestimenta clara.

_"No es un demonio común"_ Pensó para sus adentros.

─No, no lo es─ Respondió de repente. ─Es un Dost, pero, un demonio de rango superior le dio varias características especiales─ Le soltó la muñeca. ─¡Corre!─ Se detuvo y de sus manos emergió una enorme estalactita. ─¡Muere asquerosa cosa!─ Gritó mientras lanzaba el trozo de hielo.

El "ángel" lo destruyo con su puño y continuo persiguiéndolos, sacó de su espalda una flecha y un arco de diamante se formo en sus manos, sin detener la marcha comenzó a dispararles a ambos demonios. Evan frunció el ceño mientras retomaba la corrida, Sebastián no se detuvo por consejo del ojiverde pero, no se sentía a gusto ante el hecho de que estaba escapando. Tomo tres cuchillos plateados y se los lanzo.

─Nunca entiendes─ Escuchó a su acompañante murmurar. ─Eres muy terco─ Evan lo tomó de la muñeca. ─¿Sabes patinar sobre hielo?

─¿Uh?

─…─ Miró en sus recuerdo. ─Si, sabes patinar─ Afirmó con una sonrisa. ─Espero que no te caigas.

Continuaron corriendo hasta que llegaron a las zonas del puerto, su perseguidor estaba detrás demasiado cerca y seguía disparándoles flechas.

─A la cuenta de tres, saltas─ Se separó de él y le sonrió. ─Uno.

─Pero…

─Dos─ Lo interrumpió y los dos se dirigieron hacia el borde.

Sebastián no estaba muy convencido pero una parte suya no quería obedecerlo, tomó una última respiración y espero el siguiente número.

─Tres ¡Salta!─ Gritó con diversión.

Los dos saltaron y el demonio pelinegro cerró sus ojos ante la idea de que caería sobre las frías y heladas aguas del rio Támesis, sin embargo, no ocurrió lo que esperaba. Al descubrir su mirada carmesí, se encontró con algo totalmente diferente, hielo, habia hielo a su alrededor, grandes cantidades de hielo.

─¿Lindo no? Y eso que no estamos en época de invierno─ Mencionó el gemelo mayor mientras giraba a su alrededor.

─¿Qué sucedió?

─Lo congele, ahora─ Le tomó de las manos guiándolo hacia adelante. ─Mira a nuestro amiguito.

Sebastián levantó la mirada y se encontró con el "ángel" cerca de los bordes, pero eso no era lo llamativo, si no que, una prisión de hielo macizo lo estaba cubriendo por completo.

─Muy lindo, podría hacer con él una escultura de hielo─ Rió por lo bajo. ─¿Qué como lo hice? Bueno, mientras tú te hacías la idea de que te mojarías tu hermoso y sedoso cabello─ Mencionó con sarcasmo. ─Congele a nuestro amiguito, al igual que toda el agua─ Se deslizó unos metros hacia adelante.

─Vaya, esto es increíble─ Enunció sorprendido.

─Si lo sé, mi don es increíble─ Respondió mientras tomaba el impulso necesario y realizaba un _Axel_ _(2)_ perfectamente y finalizarlo con un suave giro.

─Pero, ¿Qué ocurrirá con ese demonio?

─No lo sé, solo hay que esperar a que salga de esa prisión de hielo─ Esta vez solo dio varios gráciles giros y lo termino con un _Lutz (2)._

─¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?─ Evan no le respondió y continuo patinando. ─¡Oye, espera un momento!─ Comenzó a perseguirlo. _"¿Las cuchillas para patinar de donde salieron?"_

─¡Es hielo cristalizado!─ Gritó sonriente. ─¡También fue gracias a mi eso!

Evan continuó con su rutina de patinaje como si nada estuviera sucediendo, esa tranquilidad molestaba a Sebastián y demasiado, por ese motivo, se encargaría de quitársela aunque fuere a golpes. Uso todos sus esfuerzos para alcanzar al más joven, pero este lo evadía dando giros en los momentos que casi lo tenía cerca, eso lo enfurecía demasiado y el ojiverde lo sabía.

─¡Deja de hacer eso!

─No quiero─ Le sacó la lengua y continúo.

Inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia su lado derecho, evadiendo así los cinco cuchillos plateados que se dirigían hasta él y luego volvió a su postura original. Cuando perdió todo interés por patinar decidió finalizarlo como correspondía, tomando el impulso necesario para los giros, terminó realizando un giro hacia arriba hasta convertirlo en uno bajo y luego detenerse suavemente.

─¿Lo ves?, no había motivo para enojarse─ Murmuró con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

─Eres un…

─Si lo sé, pero, eso no es lo que diría un mayordomo decente─ Rió por lo bajo. ─Bueno, me aburrí─ Chasqueó los dedos de su mano.

El hielo que cubría al demonio comenzó a partirse lentamente, hasta que de repente se rompió por completo, los pedazos de hielo cayeron sobre el río congelado y el "ángel" busco con la mirada a los causantes de ellos. Cuando los encontró, soltó un fuerte gruñido que aterrorizaría a cualquier mortal de solo escucharlo.

─¡¿Tú fuiste quien lo libero de ahí?!

─¿Eh?─ Miró su mano. ─Que curioso, parece ser que yo manipulo el agua y sus derivados, como el hielo─ Respondió en un murmullo.

─¡¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto?!─ Sebastián lo sujetó de las solapas de su traje negro. ─¡¿Y bien?

─Mira, eres más alto que yo─ Mencionó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

─¡¿Por qué lo liberaste?!

─¿Yo hice eso?

─¡Agh! ¡No vales la pena, eres una vergüenza para los demonios!

─¿Lo dice el perrito faldero de un mocoso de trece años?─ Replicó con burla.

─¡Tu!

─Nosotros, vosotros y ellos. Te falto el "yo".

─Eres…

Evan lo tomó sorpresivamente de la muñeca haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran, le sonrió con burla y después lo soltó.

─Trata de sobrevivir a esto.

─¿Por qué repites esa frase constantemente?

─Porque solo soy un infierno de mayordomo.

─¿No hablaras enserio?

─¿Qué clase de mayordomo seria si no lo hiciera?

─¡Detente y di algo más que incoherencias!

─Sí, así me siento yo cuando te escucho hablar.

Sebastián bufó con molestia ante la actitud del joven demonio, sin embargo, cuando estuvo por objetar, una flecha lumínica rosó su cuerpo que si no la hubiera esquivado a tiempo, quizá lo hería gravemente.

─Parece ser que el "ángel" malo está enojado─ Mencionó con burla. ─Te daré un consejo, mejor empieza a correr antes de que él te mate─ Tomó su mano derecha y le dio un apretón.

─¿Matarme a mí?, tú fuiste el que lo congeló─ Murmuró extrañado por su repentina acción.

─Eso no es lo que piensa, después de todo─ Creó un pedazo de hielo seco y usó la mano de Sebastián para lanzárselo al demonio. ─Fuiste "tú" el que lo ataco en este momento─ Le sonrió por última vez y comenzó a correr velozmente.

─¡¿Qué intentas…?!─ El rugido de la criatura silencio su voz.

─¡Si yo fuera tu cuervito, mejor comienzo a correr antes de que me mate un "ángel"!─ Gritó Evan desde un lugar seguro.

─Maldito─ Refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras se preparaba para luchar.

.

.

.

─¿Por cuánto tiempo continuaremos corriendo?

─¡No preguntes, solo corre Claude!

─…

─Te diré cuando detenernos─ Chasqueó la lengua. ─¡Ahora, guarda silencio y correr!

El demonio de ojos dorados suspiró pero aun así no se detuvo, Ethan todavía lo tenía sujeto de la muñeca y no parecía tener la intención de soltarlo, varios gruñidos se escucharon de fondo, llamando la atención de los dos demonios. Claude miró por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con varias criaturas siguiéndolos de cerca a solo unos cuantos metros de ambos; el ojiceleste le soltó la muñeca y lo miró con una sonrisa.

─Si no te suelto, morirás quemado─ Mencionó con burla y chasqueando los dedos, hizo que sus brazos estuvieran repletos por llamas. ─Vamos a cocinar un poco.

Y con una sonrisa burlona lanzó las llamaradas hacia esos demonios que los seguían, algunas dieron en el objetivo mientras que otras esquivaron el ataque, Ethan se enfureció por ello y suspiró, debía de hacerlo de otra manera. Del interior de su chaleco gris sacó el revólver que su hermano le había entregado y se la lanzó a Claude, quien la atrapó fácilmente, aunque lo miró extrañado.

─Tu dispara a los que yo no pueda matar─ Respondió como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. ─Pero ten cuidado, tiene pocas balas, hazlo con moderación.

Con su katana en mano corrió hacia sus enemigos y al llegar a ellos lanzó pequeñas bolas de fuego con su mano libre, luego de ello comenzó a decapitar o cortar a los Dosts. Atravesó con la filosa cuchilla el rostro de uno de ellos y saltó hacia otro, rompiéndole el cuello con sus propias manos.

Algunos de ellos comenzaron a atacarlo, pero el ojiceleste los esquivo a todos con su arma sin dejar de sonreí, además de contraatacarlos en ciertas oportunidades, sin embargo, un Dost, de apariencia animal, incrustó sus garras en el brazos derecho de él cuando estaba defendiéndose de otro y uso su gigantesca cola para lanzarlo contra un paredón; su cuerpo se estrelló bruscamente contra él, cayó al suelo sentado y su vista se encontraba borrosa debido al fuerte golpe.

_"No…maldición..."_ Se llevó una mano a los ojos_. "No ahora…."_ Pero al abrirlos sintió una punzada de ardor.

A ciegas buscó en el suelo su espada pero al escuchar el rugido cerca de él su mano se quedo quita, esperó el supuesto ataque, mas el sonido de un disparó llego a sus oídos junto con un quejido de dolor. Su vista volvió a normalizarse lentamente y se encontró con una atenta mirada color ámbar, le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento para luego levantarse rápidamente del suelo.

─Creí que no usarías eso nunca─ Murmuró mientras se limpiaba la tierra de los pantalones negros.

─Mi amo dio órdenes claras, liquidar al demonio que intento asesinar al Earl Nightkerville, y eso estoy haciendo─ Mencionó con seriedad. ─No he tenido la intención de salvarte.

─Sí, entiendo-encontró su arma y la inspeccionó. ─Esos no fueron los únicos, por lo que prepárate y cuando no tengas municiones, observa cómo se pelea de verdad─ El demonio mayor gruñó y Ethan chasqueó la lengua. ─No seas infantil, reconócelo, tanto el cuervo ese como tú, son completamente inútiles─ Sonrió al terminar de hablar y corrió hacia sus enemigos.

Claude lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo inútil o peor aún, atreverse a compararlo con ese cuervo?, no estaba molesto, estaba furioso, ¿Quién era ese muchacho para juzgarlo? Miró el revólver que estaba en su mano derecha y sonrió.

_"Muy bien, veamos que tan "inútil" soy"_ Pensó para sus adentros y lanzó el arma de fuego al suelo.

Ethan estaba concentrado en golpear a los demonios que no pudo observar las acciones del ojidorado, su katana destrozaba los cuerpos de esos Dost, aunque uno de ellos pretendió atacarlo por detrás pero usando su arma pudo evitarlo. El demonio ejercía cada vez más fuerza sobre él, pero el menor de los Wilson no iba a rendirse fácilmente, sin embargo, algo de ayuda no estaría mal.

─¡Claude, si quieres dispararle a esta cosa, no me ofendería!─ Tomo la punta del sable y empujó hacia adelante.─¡Claude!─ La bestia gruñó ferozmente.

Cuando el demonio de ojos celestes se dispuso a atacarlo nunca espero que el mayordomo Trancy corriera hasta el Dost y le desgarrara el cuello con un golpe, Ethan lo observó sorprendido mientras algunas gotas de sangre oscura caían sobre su cuerpo. Claude dejó los restos del cadáver en el suelo y miró brevemente al sirviente del conde Nightkerville.

─¿Pretendes quedar ahí para siempre o vas a luchar de verdad?─ Preguntó con un dejo de burla en su voz.

─Ehh…T-Tu…

─Hmph─ Se acomodó suavemente sus gafas. ─Has lo que se te plazca, francamente no me interesa la decisión que tomes─ Murmuró cortante y corrió hacia los demás enemigos.

─¡Ni creas que dejaré que los mates a todos, también quiero divertirme!─ Gritó levantándose del suelo con su espada en mano e imitó las acciones de él.

Ethan corrió hacia Claude y al momento de acercársele saltó sobre él, lo uso como soporta para luego lanzarse contra uno de esos demonios, partiendo su cuerpo en dos con la peligrosa espada. Al tocar el suelo le dirigió una mirada divertida a su acompañante para luego sacarle la lengua, el ojidorado lo miró molesto pero prefirió no darle tanta importancia y se dirigió hacia uno de esos Dost, tomando el impulso necesario logró lanzarlo al suelo con una patada, el sirviente menor aprovecho y le lanzó una llamarada de fuego.

─¿Qué hiciste con el arma?─ Preguntó mientras usaba su espada para decapitar a otro enemigo.

─La tire─ Respondió con simpleza y tomó del cuello a un demonio, para después rompérselo.

─Eso no le gustara a mi hermano mayor─ Murmuró. ─Sigo creyendo que…─ Se detuvo al sentir un golpe en el hombro. ─….─ Se arrodillo en el suelo, sosteniendo su herida.

Sin razón aparente volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose con que un Dost, con mezcla entre lobo y león, se dirigía hacia él con gran rapidez, intentó levantarse pero el dolor que sentía se lo impidió por lo que solo espero el impacto. Sin embargo, al escuchar un maullido de agonía levantó la mirada, encontrándose al demonio a solo unos metros suyos, pero eso no era lo peculiar, si no que su espada estaba atravesada sobre él y quien habia hecho ello fue Claude.

─….

─Parece que en esta oportunidad has sido otro el que guarda silencio─ Mencionó con burla.

─¿M-Me salvaste-e?

─….

─….

─Piensa lo que quieras

─Gracias.

─¿Perdón?

─Gracias por salvarme Claude─ Murmuró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. ─Aunque hayas usado mi linda Cristal Lake para destruir a ese Dost.

─….─ Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. ─¿Ahora qué debemos hacer?

─Eh─ Miró hacia el firmamento. ─Primero que nada, tendría que avisarle a mi hermano que terminamos nuestra parte del plan, por ahora─ Mencionó en un murmullo esa última frase, sin embargo, el otro demonio lo escucho.

─¿Por ahora?

─Eh, si eso─ Rió por lo bajo. ─Evan cree que hay mas demonios cerca y si se enteran de que hemos matado a algunos, pues…

No pudo terminar la frase al escuchar suaves gruñidos, ambos buscaron a los causantes de ellos, encontrándose con nuevos enemigos y al verlos, no podía calcular cuántos eran, unos veinte o quizás treinta.

─Vendrán por nosotros─ Completo su frase.

─¿Ahora cual es el plan?

─Lo más divertido─ Se levantó del suelo aunque miró de reojo su herida, la cual para su suerte no sangraba. ─Correr como alma que lleva el diablo─ Se soltó la zona del golpe y tomó de la muñeca de Claude, obligándolo a correr.

─¿Y que se supone que ganan con esto?

─Bueno, destruir a los enemigos y entrenar un poco. Pero, yo gane algo mas─ Lo miró por encima del hombro. ─Deje de pensar que tú eres un inútil, ahora creo que solo lo es Sebastián─ Mencionó con una sonrisa.

Claude lo miró en completo silencio a pesar de estar escapando de esas criaturas, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la herida del hombro de Ethan, ese Dost habia desgarrado su traje oscuro y le extraño que la sangre no haya escapado de la herida. El ojiceleste levanto su brazo lastimado hacia el cielo y lanzó una bola de fuego al mismo, la cual explotó cuando estuvo en una determinada altura.

─Ahora, a esperar que mi hermanito se divierta con el cuervo─ Exclamó sonriente.

.

.

.

─¡Eso es Sebastián, tú puedes!

─¡CALLATE!

─¡No me grites, encima que estoy alentándote!

─¡QUE TE CALLES!

Evan sonrió con burla ante el espectáculo que sucedía delante de sus ojos: Sebastián estaba esquivando a cada segundo los constantes ataques de ese "ángel", quien le lanzaba sus flechas lumínicas a todo momento y él, bueno, el sirviente del conde Nightkerville solo los observaba atentamente, sentado en el hielo congelado. Cuando el demonio de ojos rojos paso cerca suyo le sonrió ganándose un gruñido por lo bajo.

_"Aquí va"_ Pensó entre suspiros. ─Tres, dos, uno─ Y señaló a su acompañante.

El sirviente Phantomhive saco dos cuchillos plateados y los lanzo hacia el demonio pero no surtió efecto alguno, ya que el Dost los tomó con su mano para destruirlos lentamente hasta convertirlos en polvo.

─¡Me parece que tendrás que comprarle una nueva bajilla a tu amo!

─¡CALLATE!─ Gruñó con furia.

─¡No quiero!─ Le sacó la lengua y continúo observando.

Sebastián deseo poder lastimarlo pero no tenía tiempo para ello, debía derrotar al Dost a como dé lugar, sin embargo se le estaba dificultando y la situación lo abrumaba demasiado. El mayor de los Wilson suspiro, ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido y no pelear de verdad?, si continuaba con esos jueguitos, esta lucha seria para toda la eternidad. Algo debía de hacer para detener esta tontería, pero, no deseaba ayudarlo, quería ver el tipo de lucha del mayordomo.

_"Aunque, por cómo están los hechos, da asco"_ Pensó divertido. _"Pero" _Su mirada se posó en el firmamento y vio un destello de color rojizo, a pesar de la distancia logró verlo con claridad. _"¡La señal!" _Se levantó con un salto. _"Maldición, este idiota está tardando más de lo que debería" _Patinó hasta donde ellos se encontraba. _"Supongo que, tendré que hacer todo yo"_

Con una gran sonrisa junto sus manos para forma una gran estalactita de hielo macizo, apresuró el paso y cuando estuvo a una distancia perfecta lo lanzo con fuerza, tal como dio en el blanco aunque solo le perforó el hombro. El demonio de ojos carmesí lo miró sorprendió aunque ese sentimiento se convirtió en enojo, su rostro adopto una expresión seria y Evan solo sonrió por ello.

─¿Enojado? ¿Por qué? Si hice lo que me pediste, ¿Te ayude, no?

─¿Por qué lo has hecho?

─¿No era eso lo que querías?

─No intentes desviar el tema.

─¿Yo quería hacer eso?

─…

─No tenía otra alternativa─ Se le aproximó. ─Tú estabas luchando de la peor manera existente y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo─ Suspiró.

─¿Tiempo para qué?

─Ahórrate de las preguntas, no es momento para ellas─ Lo tomó del brazo y lo empujo, para luego ubicarse delante de él.

─¿Qué intentas…?─ Guardo silencio al escuchar el gruñido proveniente del sirviente. ─¿Wilson?

─Él volverá a atacarnos─ Murmuró con voz grave.

─Pero creí…

─Algo así no podría matarlo─ Lo interrumpió antes de completar la frase. ─Tu descuida, acabaré con él antes de que te des cuenta. Me encargare de todo.

─¡Espera!─ Lo tomó de la muñeca. ─¿No lo harás tu solo, verdad?

─Claro, ¿Por qué no?

─Es arriesgado.

─¿Preocupado por mi? No deberías. He peleado con cosas así desde muy pequeño, no es nada─ Se deshizo de su agarre y repentinamente levanto su mano derecha, sujetando la flecha que le fue lanzada. ─Tsk, ¿Cómo si algo así pudiera matarme? Deberías intentar con otra cosa, Dost asqueroso.

Se dio media vuelta y lanzó la flecha hacia su enemigo, aunque este logro esquivarlo con facilidad, a Evan no le importo mucho, comenzó a correr hacia él evadiendo los demás ataques. Y repentinamente un trueno resonó en el firmamento oscuro, provocando que el joven demonio quedara inmovilizado y fuera un blanco fácil para el Dost, quien se le aproximo velozmente para golpearlo en el rostro con un manotazo, lanzándolo varios metros a distancia. Al recibir el impacto contra el hielo comenzó a recobrar la compostura, pero lamentablemente el enemigo no había terminado, voló hasta él y lo tomó por los hombros, estrellando con fuerza su cuerpo contra la superficie.

Sebastián se movió por instinto y corrió hasta ellos mas cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el "ángel" sonrió con diversión, incrustó sus uñas en el cuello del mayordomo más joven haciendo que soltara un alarido de dolor y el ojirojo se detuviera al instante. El Dost se carcajeó y cada vez ejercía más presión en su agarre, causándole más dolor al castaño.

_"N-No te acerques, harás que se sienta nervioso"_ Manifestó en la mente de Sebastián.

_"Pero si continua sobre ti"_

_"Escucha, solo haz lo que digo ¿Si?"_ Vio que él asintió. _"Rompe el hielo con toda tu fuerza"_

_"¿Qué?"_ Vio que el "ángel" oprimía con fuerza el pecho del joven demonio.

_"¡Solo hazlo maldita sea! No creo que pueda soportar mucho tiempo"_

No muy convencido, Sebastián accedió al extraño pedido del sirviente Nightkerville y usando todo sus fuerzas goleó el lago congelado, causando que una grieta comenzara abrirse lentamente. Evan sonrió al ver que su pedido fue cumplido, cerró sus ojos con lentitud sintiendo que el sello de su hombro desprendía una luz cálida y murmuró:

─_Mare Rhapsody._

La grieta se abrió con mas mayor fuerzo y llego hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba ambos demonios, con un último esfuerzo el ojiverde tomó los brazos del "ángel" mientras el suelo se rompía debajo suyo hasta hacer que desaparecieran en las frías aguas. El mayordomo Phantomhive pretendió acercarse pero cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible una fuerte explosión hizo que el agua saliera del agujero y terminara congelada al estar en contacto con el hielo.

Buscó desesperadamente algún rastro del joven demonio, pero lamentablemente no lo encontró.

_"Sal del hielo"_ Escuchó en su cabeza.

_"¿C-Como es que tu…?"_

_"L-Las pregunta-as luego…¡AHORA SAL DEL HIELO!"_

Asintió en silencio y accedió al nuevo pedido, al tocar tierra firme observó algo sorprendente, el río congelado comenzó a derretirse con rapidez hasta volver a su estado normal y fue cuando lo vio, al sirviente Nightkerville salir a la superficie. Nado con gran facilidad y al llegar al borde, rió por lo bajo.

─Estuvo algo difícil, creí que me mataría.

─¿Por qué?─ Se colocó en cuclillas para verlo mejor.

─¿Por qué? Bueno, tengo heridas en mi cuello y ese Dost me estaba dificultando las cosas, además.

─Me refiero─ Lo interrumpió. ─Al romper el hielo y hundirte con él, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

─Ahh…¿Era eso? Bueno, no es algo difícil de responder. Solo cumplí con mi deber─ Movió sus brazos y piernas para flotar en el agua. ─Ahora si no nos apresuramos, el plan no se llevara a cabo.

─¿El plan?

─Sí, el de acabar con todos los demonios que están siendo manipulados, algo me dice que faltan derrotar a muchos─ Sonrió. ─Has sobrevivido bastante y si las cosas continúan así, quizá sobrevivas a lo siguiente.

─¿Qué es lo siguiente?─ Pregunto con su peculiar sonrisa.

─Evadirlos a ellos─ Respondió mientras señala hacia adelante.

Sebastián se levanto para dar media vuelta y encontrarse con varios demonios, ya sea en los tejados de las casas o saliendo de las oscuras calles, no pudo contar cuantos había pero estaba seguro que eran demasiados. Todos ellos observando a los dos mayordomos.

─Bien─ Con un salto salió del agua. ─Ahora, a escapar como alma que lleva el diablo─ Respondió para tomar la muñeca del demonio de ojos rojos y comenzar a correr. ─Solo esperemos a que Cyan haga su parte.

.

.

.

─¡Maldición, ni siquiera saben correr como corresponde!─ Se detuvo al ver que los condes estaba agitados otra vez. ─A este paso, nos terminaran matando esos demonios.

─E-Estoy ca-ansado─ Cayó sentado al suelo mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Ciel no habia dicho nada, pero su estado no era mejor que el de Alois.

─Bien, esperen aquí, iré a ver los alrededores y…─ Su mirada se elevó al cielo, percatándose del repentino y fugas destello. ─¡Maldita sea, esa era la señal de Ethan!─ Chasqueó la lengua. ─Quédense aquí ¿Si?

─Estoy…muerto─ Se recostó en el suelo sin importarle que su vestimenta se ensuciara. ─¿Cómo te sientes Cielly?─ Preguntó con burla.

No se sorprendió al no tener una respuesta de inmediato, ya estaba acostumbrado ser ignorado por el conde, además en estos momentos estaba enojado con él, pero, esperar se le hacía muy aburrido y quería perder el tiempo hasta que su Cyan volviera. Un repentino malestar se formó en él al escuchar el sonido de una tos, dirigió su mirada al muchacho cerca de él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

─¿Puedes detener eso? Es molesto oírlo─ Mencionó frunciendo el ceño. ─Deja de hacerlo─ Pero cuando no sucedió lo que quería se enfureció. ─¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!

─….─ Ciel se llevó una mano a la garganta y comenzó a toser de peor manera. ─…A-Aloi-is…─ Murmuró su nombre y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

─C-Ciel me-e estas asustando. ¿C-Ciel?─ Se arrodilló junto a él. ─¡Ciel!─ Se desesperó al no saber qué hacer.

─¡Alois! ¿Qué ocurre?─ Vio a Cyan corriendo hacia ellos. ─Escuche sus gritos y tuve que venir, pero─ Su cuerpo se tenso. ─¡No puede ser!─ Llegó hasta donde se encontraban y sujetó al muchacho de trece años con cuidado. ─Ciel, ¿Qué le sucedió?

─N-No lo se-é, él comen-nzó a toser─ Respondió asustado.

Cyan sujetó mejor el cuerpo del conde haciendo que se sentara sobre el frío pavimento, mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía su espalda con la otra deshizo los botones de su ropa, dejando la zona del torso descubierta. Se tranquilo lo más que pudo y empezó a hacer círculos con su mano en toda la espalda del conde.

─Ciel, escúchame, quiero que me escuches por favor. Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí─ La tos no disminuía. ─Ahora vamos a respira por la boca un poco, ¿Si? Mira─ Hizo lo que le había pedido. ─Eso es, ahora por la nariz. Respira por la nariz exhala por la boca, despacio, tranquilo. Con calma─ Murmuró dulcemente y con suavidad para no asustarlo. ─Lo estás haciendo bien─ Corrió los mechones que cubrían su frente. ─Respira por la nariz, exhala por la boca─ Continuo con los delicados masajes pero esta vez era en su pecho. ─Tranquilo, ya se va a calmar, ya va a detenerse, yo estoy aquí.

La respiración del conde Phantomhive comenzaban a normalizarse pero ahora solo había una pequeña tos, Cyan continuo con sus masajes y murmurando palabras de aliento en su oído, además de respirar con él para calmarlo. Alois no despegaba su mirada de ellos, se sentía feliz de que Ciel estuviera mejor pero, le molestaba que recibiera toda la atención del conde Nightkerville.

¿Te sientes mejor?─ Pregunto en un murmullo sin soltar su cuerpo en ningún momento.

─…

─Cierto, perdona, no debes de hablar, todavía no estás recuperado, pero, asiente o niega con la cabeza─ Ciel hizo lo primero que dijo. ─Que alivio─ Soltó un pequeño suspiro. ─Quiero que estés tranquilo ¿Si?─ Con cuidado lo tomo en brazos para acomodarlo mejor en su regazo. ─Dime cuando te sientes mejor para así continuar.

Ciel no respondió, pero acomodó su cabeza contra el pecho del conde mas grande.

Una melodía suave brotó de los labios del dueño de la compañía Moonlight, la cual sirvió para calmar la ansiedad de Ciel y su nerviosismo, sus ataques de asma le molestaba pero en esta ocasión fue peor que las anteriores, sin embargo, las acciones de Cyan lo calmaron. Ahora escucharlo cantar lo relajaba, esa canción que tarareaba era realmente hermosa, una bella nana.

─¿Mejor?─ Continuó acariciando su espalda. ─Veo que estas mejor, tus labios parecían moras hace unos momentos─ Murmuró mientras dejaba con cuidado el cuerpo del aristócrata en el suelo. ─Creo que debemos movernos.

─….

─…─ Se colocó en cuchillas dándole la espalda al muchacho de pelo oscuro. ─Sube Ciel, aun no es conveniente que camines por ti mismo, hará que te canses con facilidad.

Lo miró extrañado.

─Vamos, no es problema─ Rio por lo bajo. ─No será un problema levantarte, hubo ocasiones en las que cargue a los gemelos.

Con el rostro completamente sonrojado Ciel acepto la ayuda que le ofrecían, envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Cyan y sintió como lo tomaba por las piernas, hasta que se percató de que estaba flotando en el aire, o eso pensaba. El aristócrata de diecisiete años se levantó con facilidad y acomodó el cuerpo del noble para llevarlo de mejor manera.

─Vámonos Alois, todavía falta para terminar con el plan y es un milagro que esos demonios no nos estén siguiendo─ Ordenó cortante y comenzó a caminar.

─S-Si.

Los ruidos de sus pasos era lo único que rompía el ambiente silencioso de las calles londinenses, los tres condes estaba metidos en sus propios pensamientos, aunque se relacionaban entre sí, querían averiguar que les depararía este enfrentamiento. Ciel se sujetó con más fuerza y recostó la cabeza contra el hombro de quien lo cargaba, un dulce perfume inundo sus sentidos haciendo que se relajara; ¿Qué es lo que era?, parecían ser rosas, pero no lo eran, ¿Serian jazmines?, o tal vez, ¿Era lavanda?, no estaba muy seguro.

─Son fresias blancas

─¿E-Eh?

─Mi perfume, es de fresias blancas─ Mencionó con diversión. ─A mi _papà_ le encantaban esas flores y por eso, me gusta este perfume─ Aunque Ciel no pudiera verlo, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

─Mi-i m-ma-adre a-ama-aba la-as rosas-s bla-ancas─ Murmuró sin pensar y luego de comprender lo que habia hecho, se arrepintió.

─Si lo sé─ Rió de manera encantadora. ─Ella sonreía y se sonrojaba si le obsequiaban una rosa blanca.

_"¿Cómo sabe eso?"_

─Y puedo intuir, que por esa razón tu jardín tiene una gran cantidad de rosas blancas─ Se detuvo al sentir una punzada en su cabeza. ─M-Maldición, comenzó a dolerme.

─¿Cyan, te encuentras bien?

─Eso creo─ Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. ─Descuiden, estaré bien.

Alois guardó silencio pero no se sintió muy contento con esa respuesta, además le molestaba que cargaba a Ciel, ¡Eso era lo peor!, él debería descansar correctamente y no estar llevando en sus brazos a ese mocoso. Mientras caminaban no despegó su mirada del conde Phantomhive, quien al sentirse observado le devolvió la mirada, Cyan parecía estar absorbido en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de la actitud de los condes; de un momento a otro Ciel sonrió, ¡Le sonrió al conde Trancy!, pero era un sonrisa burlona, maliciosa.

─…C-Cyan…

─¿Ocurre algo?

No respondió, pero afianzo mejor su agarre contra el cuello del conde.

─Tranquilo, ya terminará esto y podremos volver a tu mansión.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso?!, Alois estaba furioso, claro que lo estaba, sabía que ese idiota estaba manipulando a Cyan y no permitiría que continuara con esta farsa. Una sonrisa burlona se posó en su rostro, bien, si Phantomhive quería actuar, muy bien, pero, él actuaba mucho mejor.

─¡Ahh!─ Cayó al suelo soltando un grito sorprendido, provocando que Cyan se detuviera. ─Duele─ Murmuró mientras las lagrimas caían de sus mejillas.

─¡¿Pero qué?!─ Dio media vuelta. ─¡Alois!─ Dejo con cuidado en el suelo a Ciel para luego dirigirse al otro conde.

─M-Mi tobi-illo…m-me duele.

─Déjame ver─ Tomó con cuidado la zona afectada y tocó suavemente. ─¿Duele mucho?─ Él asintió. ─No puedo verlo ahora y este no es el mejor lugar─ Movió las manos a su rostro para limpiar las lagrimas con cuidado. ─Tranquilo.

Teniendo extremada precaución colocó el brazo de Alois alrededor de su cuello y ayudo a que se levantara del suelo, fingió sentir una punzada de dolor lo que preocupo al aristócrata más viejo, quien lo tomó con más cuidado. Cuando dieron unos pasos simuló haberse tropezado para así caer a los brazos de Cyan, recostó la cabeza su hombro y le dirigió una mirada burlona al conde Phantomhive.

_"Ahí lo tienes estúpido perro, Cyan es solo mío"_ Pensó para sus adentros y soltó un gimoteo. _"Se lo quitaré a quien sea, ya lo verán, todos serán míos"_ Apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. _"Cyan, Claude, Luka, ¡Nunca más estaré solo! ¡Todos ellos estarán conmigo!"_

Ciel no se creyó ninguna lagrima que el conde Trancy derramó, ¡Si hasta un ciego podía ver que estaba mintiendo descaradamente!, solo que Cyan no podía verlo, no le sorprendía ese hecho, por el poco tiempo que lo conoce, podía ver que ese muchacho era muy caritativo con todos. No iba a permitir que esa araña capturara a Cyan, lo salvaría, aunque eso significara rescatarlo de su repugnante telaraña.

_"Ni creas que te lo permitiré, a él no lo destruirás, no como lo hiciste con mis padres" _Pensó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

─…C-Cyan…─ Se llevó una mano a su garganta y comenzó a fingir que tenía un ataque de asma.

─¿Eh?─ Escuchó el sonido de tos. ─Ciel─ Cuando pretendió ir hasta él, Alois lo sujetó con fuerza.

─¡C-Cyan, m-me due-ele!─ Lloriqueó con fuerza y no lo soltó por nada del mundo.

─Alois, tranquilo, tu dolor se calmara pero, necesito ir a salvar a Ciel.

─P-Pero.

─¡Podría morir por el asma!─ Gritó mientras su mirada reflejaba tristeza. ─Podría matarlo y no quiero, no si puedo evitarlo─ Se soltó del muchacho rubio y corrió hasta el conde. ─¡Ciel, resiste!─ Lo sujetó con cuidado. ─Vamos a hacer lo mismo que antes─ Se detuvo al notar algo. ─Un momento─ Recostó la cabeza contra su pecho. ─Tus latidos son normales, no se escuchan los "silbidos" y…

─Cyan.

─Tu─ Lo soltó bruscamente y se levanto. ─¡¿Tu me mentiste?! ¡Ni siquiera tienes los síntomas de un ataque de asma! ¡Ciel, ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme?!─ Apretó los puños con fuerza. ─¡¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme?! ¡Lo que más odio es la mentira, estaba preocupado por ti! ¿Por qué me mentiste?

─Cyan, yo.

─¡No, no quiero escuchar nada de ti! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Nada!

─…─ Ciel apartó la mirada avergonzado, sin embargo. ─Alois también mintió─ Murmuró sonriente. Si iba a hundirse, también lo haría el otro muchacho.

─¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de algo así?!

─¡Esa es la verdad!

─¡No es cierto!

─Alois, ¿Tú también me mentiste?

─Cyan, no le creas.

─¡Lo hiciste! ¡Ustedes dos me mintieron y jugaron con mis emociones! ¡¿Qué acaso son niños pequeños peleando por un juguete?!─ Se cruzo de brazos. ─Hablaremos luego de esto─ Ordenó cortante, provocando que los dos muchachos tragaran pesadamente. ─Y créanme que─ Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar un gruñido.

El demonio que los habia atacado en la mansión Phantomhive aparecía delante de ellos, saliendo de las sombras, rugió ferozmente haciendo que los tres retrocedieran por instinto y el "león" volvió a rugir.

─¿No puede irme mejor verdad?─ En los tejados comenzaron a aparecer varios Dost, mirándolos fijamente. ─¡Esto es simplemente fabuloso!─Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y elevó su puño derecho. ─ ¡¿Por qué no traes a todos los Arcángeles así se deshacen de mi una vez por todas?! ¡¿Qué no es eso lo que tú quieres?! ¡Vamos, acaba de una vez conmigo!

Hizo chasquear los dedos de su mano derecha y su fiel compañera apareció, los otros dos muchachos se ubicaron cerca suyo a modo de buscar protección, chasqueó la lengua absteniéndose de soltar una barbaridad de insultos. Cuando los numerosos enemigos corrieron para atacarlo, Cyan creó una barrera invisible impidiéndoles el paso y trazó dos líneas en el suelo con la cuchilla de la guadaña.

_─Incipiens dementiae─_ Murmuró y una luz celeste emergió del suelo. ─Eso nos dará tiempo─ Volvió a lanzar su oz y esta desapareció. ─¡Vámonos de aquí!─ Tomó de las muñecas a los condes. ─Cierto, ustedes no pueden correr.

─¿Cyan, que? ¡Ah!

─¡Suéltame!

─¡Cierren la boca, princesitas!─ Manifestó con sarcasmo mientras acomodaba mejor sus cuerpos. ─Agradezcan que no dejo que los maten, de eso me encargaré yo más tarde.

Cyan llevaba cargando en sus hombros a Ciel y Alois, como si se trataran de un simple objeto inanimado. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas ignorando las constantes quejas de los jóvenes aristócratas, no estaba de humor para sus juegos, sobre todo, no sentía que podía seguir soportando estas peleas; era consciente de que en cualquier momento caería al suelo sin energía alguna.

Dando agiles saltos logró llegar hasta los tejados, en ningún momento miró hacia atrás y pudo suponer que, por las quejas de ese par, nadie los estaba persiguiendo. Desvió la mirada solo por un segundo hacia el firmamento oscuro, pues este se habia nublado a tal punto de que una tormenta se avecinaría, y no solo eso, parecía ser el ambiente perfecto para una batalla; rio ante ese pensamiento, ¿Una batalla?, si era así, estaba preparado para luchar pero, si era un enfrentamiento eso quería decir que…

_London bridgen falling down, falling dow, falling dow. London bridgen falling down my fairy lady_

_"Entonces es cierto….Eso quiere decir, que nos veremos las caras" _Pensó mientras su rostro adquiría una sonrisa de tristeza. _"…Aqua…¿Quieres vengarte de mí?..¿Quieres destruirme, como lo hiciste en el pasado?"_

Una repentina punzada en su ojo derecho hizo que se detuviera, dejo con cuidado sobre el tejado a los adolescente y se llevó una mano a la zona de su herirá, en un vago intento por calmar el dolor que sentía.

─Tranquilos, estoy bien, n-necesito un minuto.

─Cyan, estas sangrando otra vez.

─¿Enserio?─ Miró su cuerpo, percatándose de que las heridas de su brazo y pierna aun estaban abiertas. ─Ahora entiendo el dolor─ Sonrió divertido. ─No se preocupen, esto será rápido─ Tomo una de sus dagas y cuando estuvo a punto de hacer un corte en su pecho…

─¡Cuidado!

El conde Nightkerville se dio media vuelta al escuchar el grito y lo próximo que supo es que su cuerpo estaba siendo arrastrado por el techo, llevándose consigo las tejas rojizas y otros elementos que se encontraban en ese sitió. Cuando su cabeza impactó contra la chimenea se sintió mareado, parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que pudo al fin ver con normalidad, un alarido de sorpresa salió de sus labios al ver a ese "león" frente suyo y sus fauces a punto de morderlo. Lucho por liberarse de él pero lo tenía bien sujeto, gruñó con fiereza y pretendió atacarlo.

─¡Cyan!─ Exclamaron los condes asustado por la seguridad del mayor.

Fue cuando el Dost se detuvo y los miró a ambos, un ruido grave brotó de su garanta liberando al mestizo rápidamente, para luego dirigirse hacia los humanos, al estar en una distancia considerable saltó mas quedo congelado en el aire. A solo unos centímetros de los aristócratas.

─T-Tu pe-elea es conmi-igo, n-no con e-ellos─ Murmuró con dificultad y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre.

Se levantó con cuidado sin deshacer su don y con su dedo incide comenzó a dibujar círculos en el aire, esa acción se veía reflejada en el Dost que repetía los movimientos a la par, y cuando creyó que era suficiente señaló hacia el cielo. El "león" fue elevado hasta una gran altura, pero Cyan no había acabado con él.

─¡Guárdame un lugar en el infierno!

Su fiel guadaña estaba en su mano derecha pero esta vez la sostenía del lado opuesto, apuntando a la criatura con el final de esta y al tener su objetivo en la mira, sin dudarlo por un segundo la lanzó. El cristal que se encontraba en el final de la oz se incrustó en el pecho de la criatura, adentrándose rápidamente hasta salir por el otro extremo de su piel.

─Uno, dos, tres─ Murmuró para luego chasquear los dedos de su mano derecha y una luz azul fue desprendida del cristal de la guadaña, para luego terminar explotando junto con el demonio.

Soltando un suspiro de cansancio dejo su cuerpo caer y sujetó su brazo con cuidado, no le importaba que estuviera sangrando sabía que no era el momento para curarse, debía de aguantar esos dolores hasta que la situación mejore o por lo menos, encontrarse en un lugar seguro. Movió sus dedos hasta el corte que tenía en la cabeza y sintió como la sangre fluía por el corte.

─¡Cyan!─ Ambos corrieron hasta donde se encontraba. ─¿Te encuentras bien?─ Preguntaron a coro.

─C-Creo que-e si-i.

─Ohhh, vaya, vaya, miren lo que encontré aquí─ Rio con aires travieso. ─No pensé que iba a alcanzarlos, pero debía esforzarme, si no, no podría tener mi premio.

─Tsk, ¿E-Estas tentándome de-e volverme-e más pecador?─ Murmuró cerrando su ojo.

─¡Pero miren como te encuentras! Estas cubierto de sangre─ Sonriendo mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos. ─Que bello espectáculo, algo único e irrepetible─ Vio que el conde fruncía el ceño levemente. ─No tengas esa expresión en tu rostro, aunque pensándolo bien te hace ver más tierno y.

─…G-Guarda silencio…- Gruñó por lo bajo e hizo que Grell cayera al suelo bruscamente.

─Eso fue cruel─ Murmuró mientras despegaba su rostro del suelo.

─Tu-u presencia es u-un castigo cruel para mí─ Replicó con burla. ─…─ Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios.

_"¡Bocchan, nos estamos acercando!"_

_"Estaremos en menos de cinco minutos, tenga preparado el portal Danna-sama"_

─Maldición, aun no llegue al lugar, tenemos que apurarnos─ Llamó a su guadaña y con ella se ayudo para levantarse. ─Síganme, no perdamos tiempo.

─¿Cómo es posible que poseas ese tipo de arma si eres humano?

─Muy fácil shinigami molesto─ Sonrió de manera encantadora. ─Yo no soy cualquier humano, soy un híbrido o mestizo como quieras decirme, además, de ser hijo de uno de los demonios más importantes del inframundo─ Hizo girar su oz y le apuntó la garganta con su cuchilla. ─Cyan Nightkerville, recuerda bien mi nombre, es único como yo─ Le sacó la lengua al finalizar su frase. ─Ahora, toma en brazos a Ciel y sígueme.

─Eres un poco brusco.

─Si no te gusta mi comportamiento, lastima por ti, pero, puedo presentarte a mis amigos, quizá ellos te traten con amabilidad─ Murmuró mientras señalaba hacia los tejados continuos, los cuales estaban repletos de demonios. ─También está la opción en que haces lo que te digo y vives un día más.

─Eh…─ Tragó con pesadez. ─C-Creo que optaré por hacer lo que me dices.

─Haces bien─ Se aproximó al conde de cabello rubio y le dio la espalda. ─Sube Alois, debemos apurarnos.

─¡Sí!─ Exclamó sonriente y envolvió sus brazos en torno al cuello del joven.

─Sujétate, que iremos rápido.

Alois asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y se sujetó mejor al cuerpo del aristócrata de diecisiete años, cuando estuvo sujeto correctamente Cyan comenzó a correr seguido por Grell, quien habia tomado a Ciel en brazos aunque no muy convencido de ello. Los demonios los perseguían pero ninguno de ellos era capaz de alcanzarlos, ya que un muro invisible les impedía aproximárseles como deseaban y ello era gracias al conde Nightkerville.

El mestizo descendió de los techos con un ágil salto y continuo la corrida sobre las oscuras calles, sin saber con exactitud hacia donde era que se dirigía, pero mientras fuera lo menos poblado posible, la vida de esas personas estaría a salvo. Sintió como el muchacho sobre su espalda temblaba ligeramente, aunque desconocía el motivo, pudo pensar que era por el clima o quizá por el miedo, no lo sabía, pero en esos momentos no era importante. Priorizo solo encontrar un lugar adecuado para terminar con este estúpido plan ideado por los gemelos y descansar como corresponde; sin embargo, era consciente de hasta que no luche contra ella y salve a Annet, nada de esto terminaría.

_"Estamos a unos trescientos metros del puente"─ _Sonrió divertido. ─_"Aquí será perfecto"-_¡Grell por aquí!─ Gritó por encima del hombro y guio al Dios de la muerte hacia el lugar correcto.

Detuvo su marcha y bajo al noble de su espalda para tomar con su mano la guadaña grisácea, espero a que la silueta rojiza llegara a donde se encontraba y se situó delante de ellos.

─Quiero que se escondan por allí─ Señaló un callejón a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. ─Grell, asegúrate que nada les suceda a ellos, si no, al próximo que mataré es a ti─ Su ojo azul había cambiado a carmesí. ─Rápido que ya están viniendo.

─Cyan, ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

─Ustedes no se preocupen, solo vayan a donde les pedí por favor.

─Cyan.

─Aun estoy molesto con ustedes─ Mencionó con una sonrisa. ─Pero, cuando esto acabe, rueguen por qué no los mate─ Rió por lo bajo. ─Esperen por mi ira─ Dirigió su mirada hacia los tejados. ─¡Rápido, llévatelos de aquí!

Un suspiró brotó de sus labios al ver que ese shinigami realizó lo que dijo, aunque los jóvenes condes protestaran constantemente y ahora, que ellos estaban lejos del área marcada, podía comenzar con su tarea. Cerró su ojo y tomó con ambas manos la oz, rosando levemente el suelo con el diamante gris y la filosa cuchilla apuntando al suelo, la estrella azul que era parte de su decoración comenzó a brillar, pero era una luz tenue casi inexistente. Escuchó el gruñido de las criaturas a solo unos metros de distancia y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, levantó una de sus manos para morderse la palma y la sangre que brotaba de esta nueva herida tiñó su guadaña de carmesí, inclusive algunas gotas alcanzaron tocar el suelo.

─La locura, debo detenerla─ Murmuró sonriente y cuando esos demonios quisieron lastimarlo, uso su don para detenerlos. ─Al final de esto, ¿Encontraré una victoria o el veneno que me matara?─ Preguntó como si alguien pudiera darle una respuesta.

Los Dost permanecieron flotando en el aire envueltos por una aura celeste, ellos comenzaron a moverse lentamente alrededor del noble y el mismo sello que estaba marcado en su pecho se manifestó en el suelo, pero su color no era azul, si no, blanco.

_"Por favor, vengan por mi"_ Pensó con desesperación y rogó para que sus sirvientes hayan escuchado su suplica.

No muy lejos de aquel lugar, Ethan continuo corriendo arrastrando consigo a Claude, ambos esquivaban los ataques de sus enemigos, el demonio ojiceleste estuvo tentado de dar media vuelta y acabar con ellos, pero si lo hacía, todo el plan se iría a la ruina. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al detectar un perfume conocido por él, y solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa.

─Parece ser que falta poco para detener todo esto─ Mencionó en un murmullo. ─_"Eso es, la sangre de Cyan". ─_¡Apresurémonos Claude, falta poco para la verdadera matanza!

El demonio de ojos dorados lo miró detenidamente pero guardó silencio, si algo estaba comprendiendo acerca de estos gemelos, es que no podía prevenir sus próximos movimientos, ambos eran un acertijo a resolver.

─Cuando lleguemos al lugar, solo asegúrate de seguirme de cerca e intenta no separarte de mí─ Murmuró sin dirigirle la mirada.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque si no lo haces, terminaras en el infierno, pero, no de la manera que esperas.

─…

─Lo entenderás cuando lo veas por tus propios ojos─ Enunció sonriente. _"Evan, estoy cerca si no te apresuras, quien terminará peor es Cyan"_ Pensó esperando que su hermano lo oyera.

Cerca del puerto y siendo perseguidos por varios demonios, Evan sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su hermano y sentir la presencia de Cyan, miró a Sebastián por un breve instante, él lo seguía tal como se lo habia pedido y ambos evadían los contantes ataques de esos demonios. De un momento a otro, el ojiverde lo sujetó de la muñeca para comenzar a arrastrarlo, haciendo que los dos corrieran más rápido.

_"¿Puedes sentirlo verdad?"_ Preguntó a través de su mente y el demonio cuervo lo miró extrañado. _"Ese poder, es de Cyan, está haciendo un portal para enviar a todas estas cosas al infierno, nuestro deber es guiarlos hasta donde se encuentra"_ Dio un pequeño apretón. _"Escúchame porque solo lo diré una vez, no te separes de mi y por nada del mundo dejes de correr"_

_"¿Por qué me dices esto?"_

_"¿Quieres tomar el alma de tu amo, no?, bueno, te recomiendo que no mueras, si no, esa araña se la comerá"_ Respondió con burla. _"Pero si sobrevives, quizá puedas tener esa alma en tus manos"_

Un Dost les lanzó algunas cajas que encontró pero los dos las esquivaron y continuaron corriendo, pero, a medida que se aproximaban a ese lugar sintieron una sensación que hizo dudar a los demonios, un poder que no podía ser controlado por mucho tiempo. El mayor de los Wilson volvió a sonreír al percibir los pensamientos de su par y vislumbró a su amo, además de a varios enemigos flotando en el aire, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el sello en el suelo; no era azul, como lo esperó, era blanco, un bello y puro blanco.

Cyan abrió su ojo al notar que ellos estaban cerca y decidió comenzar con el ritual, antes de que fuera tarde.

─_Septimum throrum protegentur ab Satan punit impurus a daemonis Irae─_ Recitó mientras sentía que el sello de su pecho se entibiaba. ─_Aperientur portae inferi una sententia─_ Tragó con pesadez. ─_Purgat crudelis fata et pacem non inspectan_.

─¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?─ Preguntó desde un lugar seguro.

─Es el mismo sello en su pecho, el del pecado de la ira─ Mencionó en un murmullo.

─¿Pecado de la ira?─ Repitió confundido.

─Solo observa en silencio y comprenderás, que todo lo que una vez creíste cierto es mentira─ Replicó con seriedad. ─Los secretos no terminan─ Acarició con nostalgia el zafiro azul de su anillo.

La marca en el suelo desprendió una luz blanca, pero luego cambió su color, por uno azul oscuro.

─¡Evan!─ Gritó al ver a su hermano junto a Sebastián. "_Uno"_ Pensó sonriente, escuchando a los demonios gruñir.

¡¿Qué es lo que hacen?! ¿Por qué se acercan a ese lugar?

─¡Ethan!─ Sonrió al ver que todo saldría como lo espero. _"Dos"_ Vio a Cyan sonreír y apresuró el paso, sin soltar la muñeca del demonio ojirojo.

Al llegar al sitió en donde estaba su amo, los gemelos se miraron por un breve segundo y corrieron hacia la dirección opuesta en la que vinieron, asegurándose de no soltar las muñecas de sus acompañantes y también, que esos demonios los estuvieran siguiendo.

─Tres─ Murmuró cuando sus sirvientes estuvieron lejos del sello y libero de su prisión a los demonios._Quod mors facit nativitate requiem duraturas omne in aeternum_.

La marca del suelo comenzó a brillar intensamente y la sangre del noble fue lo único que faltaba para completar el conjuro, sombras sin rostros emergieron de él y sujetaron a los demonios, quienes luchaban desesperadamente por sobrevivir a ello. Un remolino oscuro los absorbió y la fuerza del mismo los empujaba hacia la grieta que se creó cerca del mestizo; los gemelos se detuvieron y juntaron sus manos contra su pecho mientras la misma barrera que utilizaron anteriormente aparecía, impidiendo que cualquier criatura, ya sea esos Dost o los que había escapado del sello salieron para asesinarlos.

─¡Cyan!─ Grell los sujetó de las muñecas para que no se movieran.

─Quizá no comprenda lo que está sucediendo, pero, puedo presentir que si se dirigen a ese lugar, morirán.

─_N__unc et in perpetuum─ _Enunció con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Soltando rugidos estruendosos y sin dejar de luchar, esos demonios que los habían perseguido fueron arrastrados junto con las sombras hacia el interior del sello, este al momento en que todos ellos desaparecieron se rompió y pequeñas luces caían lentamente hacia el suelo. Luego, solo el silencio envolvió el lugar, el cual era interrumpido por el sonido de la brisa.

─…─ Sus piernas temblaron y no pudieron continuar soportándolo. ─N-No puedo mas─ Ocultó su mirada azul al sentirse agotado.

─Estamos vivos─ Mencionó mientras se sentaba en el suelo. ─P-Por un momento creí, creí que moriríamos─ Rio ante la idea. ─Al menos si moría, me llevaría a algunos conmigo─ Ethan soltó un pequeño suspiró. ─Por cierto─ Levantó su mano cerca del demonio.

Claude lo observó extrañado pero sin decir nada.

─¿Eh?─ Parpadeó sorprendido. ─Cuando alguien levanta su mano cerca de ti, debes corresponder el saludo, así─ Hizo una especie de aplauso con sus manos. ─¿Lo ves? Es una manera de festejar nuestro logro.

Ethan esperó pacientemente, o lo que él consideraba esperar con paciencia, pero como no ocurrió lo que esperaba bufó con molestia y cuando estuvo por bajar su mano, lo sintió, aunque haya sido por un breve instante, el contacto de otra mano contra la suya. Sus ojos celestes observaron a su compañero de lucha atentamente mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

─Bueno, eso es un comienzo.

Claude lo miró en silencio para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el conde Nightkerville, el muchacho continuaba arrodillado sobre el suelo sosteniéndose con su guadaña gris y por lo que parecía, le estaba costando respirar. Vio que su amo se le aproximó rápidamente y tomó con cuidado el cuerpo del noble entre sus brazos.

El mayor de los Wilson contemplo las acciones de su hermano, sonriendo divertido y cuando percibió unos pensamientos, aquel gesto desapareció por completo.

─Ni creas que haré eso contigo, prefiero que me corten la mano─ Respondió cortante y vio como Sebastián se dirigía a su amo.

─¿Te encuentras bien Cyan?─ Preguntó Alois preocupado por su estado.

─E-Eso creo─ Respondió en un murmullo y rió nerviosamente. ─P-Pero, creo que me duele todo el cuerpo.

─Ven, te ayudaré a levantarte.

─No, descuida, tienes que cuidar tu tobillo, después de todo te lo has lastimado─ Mencionó sintiéndose molesto con el conde que lo quiso ayudar.

─Ah, eso.

─Si eso─ Dejo su oz en el suelo. ─Todavía sigo enojado con ustedes dos.

─P-Pero Cyan.

─No quiero saberlo Alois, no es el lugar─ Lo interrumpió antes de que continuara dando excusas.

─Danna-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?─ Preguntó Evan con una sonrisa.

─A-Al final, todo resultó como lo planeaste, deberías sentirte orgulloso─ Estiró sus brazos esperando a que él lo levantara del suelo.

─Puede que así sea pero, nada hubiera ocurrido si usted no hacia su parte─ Mencionó mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos. ─Fue una parte fundamental en esto, cabe aclarar.

─¡Evan!─ Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda. ─¡Eso estuvo malditamente divertido, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido!

─Yo pienso que no, al menos no por estos momentos, si repetimos estas acciones, Cyan podría quedar en el limbo o peor aún, podría morir al usar tanta energía.

─No eres divertido─ Murmuró separándose de él. _"¿Tu también has notado que el sello era blanco?" _Evan solo suspiró para no llamar la atención de su amo. _"¿Crees que tal vez, sea por **eso**?"_

─Lamento arruinar tu diversión─ Frunció el ceño. _"Si es porque **eso** está despertando, lo usaremos a nuestro favor, recuerda, no tenemos mucho tiempo"_

_"Si lo sé"_ Bajó la mirada y sostuvo la herida de su hombro.

─Bocchan, ¿Se encuentra bien?─ Preguntó con preocupación al llegar estar junto a su amo.

─Sí, me encuentro bien─ Respondió sin despegar la mirada de esos gemelos.

─Ya veo─ Una sonrisa surcó en su rostro-Sin embargo Bocchan, algo despierta mi curiosidad─ Ciel lo miró de reojo. ─¿Existe algún motivo por el que se encuentre en ese estado?

─¿Qué estado?─ Sebastián señaló su pecho y él se ruborizo notoriamente. ─¡No te interesa!─ Bramó avergonzado y con torpeza se abotonó la camisa.

─¡Sebas-chan!─ Grell se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazo con cariño. ─Me tenias muy preocupado, pero tal como me dijeron esos hermanos cumplí con mi parte del trato.

Ciel decidió abandonar a ese par y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el conde Nightkerville, Cyan se percató de que él estaba cerca, frunció el ceño para comenzar a removerse entre los brazos de su sirviente, quien desconcertado lo dejo en el suelo. El aristócrata de diecisiete años corrió hacia el más joven de los condes, ignorando las punzadas de su cuerpo, no tenía tiempo, o eso creía, para prestarle atención a las lastimaduras. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente y trato de normalizar su respiración, mientras que el Earl Phantomhive lo miraba en silencio.

─…A-Aun sigo enojado por la mentira-a…─ Recostó las manos en sus rodillas y escupió una pequeña cantidad de sangre. ─Pero─ Levantó la cabeza con rapidez. ─E-Espera, no debí hacer eso─ Mencionó con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba la frente. ─Aggh, duele, un segundo─ Se sentó en el suelo. ─¡Listo!─ Exclamó sonriente. ─L-Luego te regañaré por engañarme.

─Cyan.

─Pero me alegro ¿Sabes?─ Una lagrima solitaria descendió por su mejilla y el conde frente suyo se preguntó el porqué reaccionaba de esa manera. ─Estoy feliz de que no te haya sucedido nada malo, soy muy dichoso, pero, no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, ¿Lo prometes?─ Ciel asintió en silencio. ─Espero que esta vez no me mientas, si no, tu alma ardera en el infierno.

─Hay que festejar que estamos vivos─ Ethan se aproximó a ambos. ─¿Deberíamos continuar no?

─Mi hermano tiene razón, tanto en el festejo como en lo de continuar─ Menciono con una sonrisa. ─Eso me recuerda, Grell-san, ¿Las muertes continúan apareciendo en su lista?

─Uh, bueno─ Sacó su libro e inspeccionó los nombres. ─¿Y esto?─ Frunció el ceño al ver que no habia nada escrito.

─Problema resuelto Danna-sama, todos los nombres desaparecieron, eso quiere decir que impedimos esas muertes.

─¿Pero eso no es algo malo?─ Preguntó Alois, sentándose en el suelo junto a Cyan.

─No─ Respondieron los sirvientes Nightkerville a coro. ─Porque esas muertes no tenían que ocurrir, hicimos bien en hacer todo esto.

─Además, comprobamos que los estaban manipulando.

─Y eso no es todo, nos divertimos─ Recostó los brazos contra la parte trasera de su cabeza. ─Aunque, tuvimos suerte, una exitosa primera vez.

─Es verdad─ Ambos se rieron ante su broma privada.

─¿Primera vez?─ Repitieron los demás al mismo tiempo.

─Bueno si, es la primera vez que hacemos algo como esto─ Respondió el mayor de los gemelos.

─Sigo pensando que tuvimos suerte, podríamos haber muerto antes de tiempo─ Sonrió con burla. ─Veo que están sorprendidos, debe de ser que nunca imaginaron que nosotros no hicimos algo parecido antes.

─¿Están diciendo que, nos obligaron a hacer todo esto sin saber lo que ocurriría?─ Ciel no podía sentirse más molesto.

─Bueno, si lo dices así, suena medio irresponsable─ Se rascó la mejilla. ─Pero, si es así─ Sonrió divertido. ─No sabíamos que iba a suceder o como iba a terminar la situación. Aunque también, nos hacíamos la idea de que íbamos a morir.

─….

─Lo que mi hermano intenta decir con su tan elevado y maravilloso dialecto─ Le cubrió la boca con su mano. ─Eh, si en otras palabras, era la primera vez que hacíamos algo como eso, pero, mírenle el lado positivo a la situación, al menos estamos vivos.

─….

_"Bueno, ahora sabemos que ninguno de los dos debe decir algo en situaciones como esta"_ Pensó el menor de los gemelos ante el silencio del ambiente.

─B-Bueno ya basta─ Se levantó del suelo con lentitud. ─Ni tu ni Alois pueden quejarse Ciel, ustedes dos no han hecho nada y lo saben, en todo caso, sus mayordomos o inclusive ese shinigami tienen el derecho de decir algo─ Posó las manos en sus caderas. ─¿Algo para objetar?─ No obtuvo respuesta. ─Me parece bien.

─Cyan da miedo en ciertas ocasiones─ Le murmuró Ethan a su gemelo, quien asintió estando de acuerdo.

─Los escuche─ Murmuró sonriente y moviendo su mano derecha, los gemelos cayeron al suelo sintiendo una presión en sus espaldas.

─¿Tenias que hablar, no?─ Murmuró sin poder despegar su cabeza del suelo.

─Tú también te reíste.

─Te odio.

─También te odio y espero vernos en el infierno.

─Descuida, te cuidare un lugar, pero en mi regazo.

Antes de que continuaran con sus peleas infantiles sintieron que esa presión habia desaparecido y no solo eso, sus oídos percibieron el sonido más hermoso a su parecer, la risa de su amo. Cyan estaba riéndose y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, dándole un aspecto dulce y tierno, era la imagen más conmovedora que pudieron haber visto jamás, aunque no eran los únicos que opinaban ello; incluso los demás presentes estaban encantados ante tal expresión.

─Son unos idiotas─ Se limpió las lagrimas de su ojo. ─De verdad lo son

_"Ya habia olvidado esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto nos encantaba"_

_"La que tu y yo borraremos si comprende el secreto que le ocultamos" _Evan lo miró de reojo. _"Sabes que digo la verdad"_

─Aun no hemos terminado con esto, lamentablemente─ Dirigió su mirada al Dios de la Muerte. ─Grell, creo que deberías informarle a tus superiores acerca de lo que has visto con tus propios ojos, además, asegurarles que no habrá más sucesos extraños como ese─ Él asintió. ─Y otra cosa, te pido el favor de que no continúes en esto.

─¿Eh?

─Lo que quiero decir, ¿No tenias la misión de averiguar que estaba sucediendo?, bien ahora lo sabes, ya no puedes seguir aquí, es por tu propia seguridad.

─Ohh, ¿Estas preocupado por mi?, que conmovedor, sin embargo yo…

─Soy consciente de lo que eres, mas esto no es algo que te incumba, ni a ellos-señaló a los dos condes. ─Aunque, tenemos un trato─ Un suspiró broto de sus labios. ─No quiero ser grosero pero por favor, necesito que no continúes con nosotros.

─Lo que mi amo quiere decir es que, sería conveniente que usted fuera a informar acerca de lo sucedido─ Colocó su mano en el hombro de Cyan. ─Además, no tiene de que preocuparse─ Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. ─Luego de que terminemos con nuestros planes, te enviaremos a tu premio.

─Como has hecho un buen trabajo, te lo mereces─ Ethan rio por lo bajo. ─Solo que ahora no necesitamos tus servicios, puedes ir a terminar con tu misión.

─De acuerdo, aunque francamente no estoy muy feliz con esto─ Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho. ─Pero lo mejor será informarle a William sobre esto─ Su peculiar sonrisa apareció ─¡Espero volver a verte Sebas-chan!─ Exclamó alegremente y se despidió con la mano.

─¿Ustedes dos, hicieron algo no?─ Preguntó mientras veía como el shinigami saltaba de tejado en tejado.

─No, no hicimos nada─ Respondieron a coro pero sin deshacerse de sus sonrisas.

─No les creo para nada.

─Bien, nos declaramos culpables.

─Hicimos un trato con Grell, si él hacia lo que queríamos, le entregaríamos lo que más desea─ Mencionó Ethan entre risas.

─Estuvo de acuerdo desde el primer momento.

─Ya veo pero, ¿Ustedes le preguntaron a Sebastián si él estaba de acuerdo con el trato?─ Preguntó con seriedad.

─Pues…─ Se miraron entre sí. ─...Sí...─ Chocaron los puños en señal de festejo.

─Ya me parecía─ Suspiró. ─Sebastián, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, veré que le digo a ese shinigami.

─No, espera Cyan─ Ciel lo interrumpió antes de que continuara. ─Si los gemelos dieron su palabra de que mi mayordomo pasaría un día con él, el trato se cumplirá, porque si eso no sucede, también estaría en falta yo, ¿No es así Sebastián?─ Demandó sonriente. Esta era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, una manera de humillar a su sirviente.

─Si mi señor─ Respondió consciente de las verdaderas intenciones de su amo.

─Me parece bien─ Sonrió satisfecho. ─¿Lo ves?, no tienes de que preocuparte.

─Si tú lo dices, después de todo, Sebastián es tu juguete, no el mío─ El demonio de ojos rojos se molesto por esa frase. ─Yo tengo dos juguetes que están muy defectuosos, quizá con un castigo sus engranes funciones correctamente.

─¿Somos juguetes a cuerda?

─No creo, no tengo una manivela en mi espalda.

─Por más que lo intentes Ethan, no podrás verte la espalda.

─No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

─Estos dos─ Se golpeó la frente y suspiró. ─¿Qué hora es?

─Veamos─ Sacó su reloj de bolsillo-Exactamente, 03:11─ Guardó el pequeño aparato en su chaleco.

─Aun no hemos encontrado a Annet y falta pelear contra ella─ Bajo la mirada al suelo. _"Si continuo, no creo que tendré las fuerzas necesarias para seguir y…" _Su cuerpo se tambaleo para uno de sus costados. _"…No, no ahora…"_

─¿Danna-sama?─ Evan lo sujetó de la cintura y poso la mano en su frente. ─Estas levantando temperatura.

─¿Por qué ahora?─ Preguntó en un murmullo y se separó de su sirviente. ─No es nada importante, estamos cerca de terminar con esto, lo siento aquí─ Tocó su pecho, donde se encontraba la marca del pecado. ─Por esa razón no hay que detenernos, no ahora─ Dio un pequeño giro y les sonrió a todos. ─Demos nuestro último esfuerzo por hoy.

─Bien, mejor para mí, eso quiere decir que podre seguir matando demonios─ Sus ojos celestes adquirieron un brillo burlón.

─Terminemos con esto lo antes posible, para regresar y curar tus heridas Cyan─ El conde asintió con una sonrisa.

─Es el momento de continuar─ Y comenzó a correr, seguido por los demás.

Ahora todos ellos se dirigían a su siguiente objetivo, donde enfrentaría una de sus mayores dificultades hasta el momento, pues ella se encontraba en aquel lugar y los esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

.

.

.

Sigilosamente se aproximó a aquella habitación al final del corredor, tomó con cuidado la perrilla desgastada y abrió lentamente la puerta, para su suerte el molesto chillido no se escuchó esta vez, ingresó al interior esperando encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Sin embargo, un fuerte gruñido hizo que se detuviera y sus ojos anaranjados se posaran en la criatura que comenzaba a enojarse.

─Nerón tranquilo, soy yo─ Se arrodilló delante de él y le acarició con ternura la cabeza. ─Me veo algo diferente pero soy yo─ Los gruñidos se detuvieron. ─Veo que me reconociste, es un alivio.

Se separo del animal y miró los alrededores, sin la presencia de esa persona, el cuarto parecía estar marchito, también el exterior de la mansión, pero para su desgracia no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Esas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza.

_"Tienes que cuidar la mansión mientras nosotros no estemos y es una orden. Realmente necesito que te quedes aquí, no puedes venir conmigo, en este lugar, están ocultos varios secretos que si salen a la luz, la mentira que he usado para protegerme se vendrá abajo. ¿Lo comprendes?"_

Claro que lo comprendía si ella no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, sin embargo, odiaba estar sola en este lúgubre y deplorable lugar, hubo ocasiones en las que le pregunto a su dueño, porque permitía que su hogar estuviera en ese estado tan repugnante. Pero siempre tenía la misma respuesta:

_"Felicia, aun no es tiempo para hacer cambios, tu aguarda tranquila, ya pronto todo será diferente"_

─Maine Rose no quiere que este cerca suyo─ Bajó la mirada con tristeza. ─¿Acaso Felicia ha hecho algo malo?

Vio que el can se aproximaba a ella y con ternura le acariciaba las piernas, la joven de melena rubia se arrodillo en el suelo para rosar con sus manos el pelaje del perro, quien gustoso acepto sus acciones.

─Nerón, ¿Tú crees que Cyan está en peligro?─ Preguntó en un murmullo y el animal ladró. ─No, no es eso, es solo que, temo por seguridad.

El canino olisqueó su cabellera por un breve momento y al terminar de inspeccionarla soltó una especie de gruñido, para luego volver a ladrar.

─¡Ya lo sé!, no debí haber salido de la mansión, pero, sentí que Maine rose estaba en peligro─ Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia el ventanal. ─Tu también hubieras hecho lo mismo, es más, en estos momento quieres ir tras tu amo─ Chasqueó la lengua con molestia. ─Y no intentes decir lo contrario─ El perro volvió a ladrar. ─No, no tienes de que preocuparte, no permití que me viera, los estuve observando desde lejos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio contemplando el paisaje que se manifestaba delante de ellos, pero, repentinamente el can comenzó a gruñir con fuerza y adoptar una postura defensiva.

─¿Tu también lo sentiste Nerón?─ La joven miró hacia el firmamento. ─Esas nubes, son muy extrañas─ Cuando quiso correr hacia la puerta sintió un tirón en su ropa. ─¿Eh?

Al mirar por encima de su hombro vio que el perro San Bernardo la tenia sujeta de su lazo violeta, el cual envolvía su pequeña cintura y caía con delicadeza por detrás del vestido rosado. Felicia intentó deshacer el agarre del animal, pero este estaba aplicando demasiada fuerza.

─¡Nerón, tu también lo has sentido! ¡Algo grave está sucediendo en Londres y Cyan está ahí! ¡Debo de advertirle!─ Luchó desesperadamente. ─¡Debo protegerlo, debo protegerlo a como dé lugar!, debo proteger─ Cayó de rodillas al suelo. ─Debo proteger mi hermoso tesoro─ Un sollozó escapó de sus labios. ─Debo protegerlo, quieren arrebatárnoslo, quieren robárnoslo una vez más.

El San Bernardo soltó el pedazo de tela y se aproximó con cuidado a la joven, vio como ella estaba llorando con tristeza mientras decía el nombre de su amo, refregó su cabeza contra la mejilla de ella en busca de calmarla. La muchacho sonrió pero no detuvo su llanto, solo abrazó al can con necesidad.

─Nerón, siento que algo malo va a ocurrir, algo le sucederá a Cyan y lo peor es que, tengo miedo─ Afianzó su agarre. ─Tengo miedo de que, su pasado se repita en estos momentos.

.

.

.

Soltando un suave suspiró su mirada se posó en el inicio del puente, era aquí, este fue el escenario elegido por ella y ahora, no podía dar marcha atrás. Escuchó las pisadas de ellos acercándose hasta donde se encontraba y los miró a ambos brevemente, los nobles asintieron de inmediato haciendo que la sonrisa de Cyan creciera.

─Es aquí─ Murmuró rompiendo el silencio.

Al dar un paso, uno solo, se detuvo y miró con desesperación a sus espaldas, tanto sus mayordomos como los del conde Trancy y Phantomhive respectivamente, caminaban hacia ellos con tranquilidad. El aristócrata de diecisiete años estaba incomodo, demasiado, había algo en el ambiente que le molestaba.

─Quizá sea…─ Fue cuando lo volvió a sentir. ─¡Cuidado!─ Gritó aterrado.

En suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse y un repentino temblor hizo que todos cayeran al suelo, de las grietas emergieron sombras gigantes tomando la apariencia de garras afiladas, sujetando sorpresivamente los cuerpos de esos cuatro demonios. Lucharon por liberarse, usando ya sea sus habilidades especiales o lo primero que estuviera a su alcance, pero de nada sirvió; el conde Nightkerville corrió hacia ellos sin siquiera dudarlo y uso su guadaña para librarlos de sus ataduras, sin embargo, una llamarada de fuego cayó del cielo a solo unos metros de donde se encontraba haciendo que se detuviera.

─¡Cyan, corre!─ Gritó el demonio de ojos celeste, pero su amo no parecía estar escuchando, ya que observaba con temor las llamas rojizas.

─¡Claude!─ Clamó el nombre de su sirviente entre lágrimas.

─¡Sebastián!─ Pretendió acercarse pero el fuego se lo imposibilitaba.

─¡C-Cyan, sácalos de aquí!

─¡Chicos!─ Cuando reaccionó al fin, estiró su mano creyendo que podría dividir el fuego, pero para su desgracia no fue así. ─¡Evan, Ethan! ¡No!

─¡Vete rápido Cyan!

─P-Pero─ Sintió sus piernas temblar y que poco a poco el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

El menor de los gemelos logró alcanzar su arma y con certeros cortes logró liberarse de esas sombras lo que retenía, al aterrizar en el suelo se dispuso a salvar a los demás, pero algo le tomó de una pierna haciendo que cayera al suelo y comenzaba a arrastrarlo, gruñendo por lo bajo lanzó su katana en dirección a su gemelo. La filosa cuchilla desgarró a las y el ojiverde pudo deshacer esos agarres, tomó el arma y rápidamente se encargó de rescatar a los otros dos demonios.

Al no poder seguir quedando sin hacer nada, con su guadaña en mano se aproximó hacia las sombras para poder destruirlas, pero al escuchar dos gritos conocidos se detuvo. Las criaturas sin rostro habían tomado los cuerpos de esos jóvenes aristócratas, usando sus fuerzas para lastimarlos, era demasiado para dos simples humanos y eso fue suficiente para el híbrido Corrió hacia ellos y uso su oz para lastimarlos, sin embargo, estos enemigos no eran como los anteriores, esquivaban sus ataques con gran facilidad además de contraatacar; con un preciso corte, Cyan logró destruir aquellas sombras y los dos adolescente fueron lanzados varios metros a distancia, cerca del final de puente; sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para luego, con ayuda de su oz, levantarse del suelo y correr hacia ellos.

─¡Ciel, Alois!─ Clamo sus nombres y sonrió al ver que ambos estaban levantándose del suelo, pero…

─_Te tengo─_ Murmuró una voz femenina.

Fue cuando lo sintió, un objeto punzante traspasando su pecho y desgarrándolo sin compasión alguna, la sangre se acumuló en su boca, cayendo lentamente sobre su ropa oscura y el suelo. Su mano que sostenía la guadaña cedió, el arma se estrello contra el suelo volviendo a su estado normal, un simple bastón oscuro; apretó los puños con fuerza y los deshizo al instante mientras una sonrisa de tristeza adornaba su rostro.

─…S-Se a-acabo…─ Murmuró mientras las lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas, unas cristalinas y otras en color carmín.

─_Sí, se acabo─_ Sacó su brazo del cuerpo de noble, el cual había convertido en una espada de cristal, y lo observo atentamente. ─_Todo se acabo junto a ti─_ Atrapó su cuerpo antes de que cayera al suelo.

El tiempo parecía que se detuvo y cuando los demás reaccionaron ya era demasiado tarde, Ethan cayó de rodillas al suelo llevando las manos temblorosas a su rostro, mientras que su gemelo estaba tan horrorizado como él. No eran los únicos, Alois se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito y Ciel tuvo los repentinos deseos de llorar.

─_Vaya, veo que los he asustado─_ Soltó una carcajada y sujetó de la garganta a su presa. ─_¿Aun puedes respirar?, veamos como acabare con eso─_ Incrustó sus uñas en el cuello del mestizo.

─¡Déjalo por favor!─ Suplicó al borde del llanto. ─¡H-Haré lo que quieras, pero, déjalo, por favor!─ Las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. ─S-Suéltalo…C-Cyan…

─Esto no tendría que ser así, ¡No!─ Tomó la espada de su gemelo y apunto a aquella mujer. ─¡T-Te ordenó que lo sueltes!─ Gritó y corrió hasta ella con intensión de matarla.

─_No creo que sea buena idea─_ Y sin contenerse, atravesó su mano contra el pecho del conde Nightkerville, haciendo que su sirviente se detuviera.

El noble comenzó a gritar de agonía. La sangre no solo escapaba de sus labios sino también de su nueva herida, mientras un charco carmín se formaba a su alrededor. La mujer sonrió divertida al ver las expresiones de esos demonios, estaban horrorizados y por sobre todo asustados, luego dirigió la mirada a los dos humanos, comprobando que no estaban mejor que ellos; volvió a carcajear y cuando sujetó lo que tanto había deseado, se detuvo.

─_Tu robaste mi corazón, ahora, yo haré lo mismo con el tuyo─_ Besó su mejilla con ternura y elevó su mirada al cielo. ─_Incluso si esto significa mi muerte y desobedezca las órdenes de mi amo, me llevaré conmigo, lo más valioso para todos._

─¡Cyan!─ Sin pensarlo siquiera, todos ellos se dirigieron a la mujer para detenerla.

Con una última sonrisa despedazo el órgano vital de aquel cuerpo, rompiéndolo en miles de partes. Sintiéndose completamente satisfecha tiró lo inservible al suelo y se coloco en cuchillas, contemplando en silencio sus resultados. Ese bello zafiro que una vez brilló, ahora era opaco y oscuro, sin vida; que la nada misma se podía reflejar.

─_Ahora, no necesitas esto─_ Incrustó sus delgados dedos hasta el fondo y le arranco el ojo que le quedaba. ─_Se acabó─_ Murmuró consciente de lo que le sucedería.

Y luego, todo se vio cubierto por tinieblas.

.

.

.

Un sollozó escapó de sus labios y el objeto que tenía en sus manos, una bola de nieve, comenzó a resbalarse hasta que esta se estrelló contra el suelo, el ruido del cristal rompiéndose no pareció escucharlo, aun seguía repitiendo una y otra vez esas imágenes. Se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito, y cerró los ojos, pero esa secuencia continuaba atormentándola, junto con las palabras que le dijeron hace años:

_"Tus visiones solo traerán dolor y sufrimiento, no solo a tu persona, sino también a los que te rodean, ya que al no existir un lazo firme con tu Arcano, este se burlara de ti por toda tu existencia. Esas imágenes que aparecerán en tu cabeza, no podrás descifrar si son exactas o no"_

Descubrió su mirada violeta y esta se mantuvo fija en el firmamento oscuro, la atmósfera del ambiente había cambiado completamente.

─E-Esto no es normal─ Llevó una mano hasta su pecho. ─Esa visión, no, se siente diferente─ Murmuró con enojo.

Sus ojos se posaron en aquel objeto del suelo, el vidrio se rompió en miles de pedazos, liberado el contenido que mantenía encerrado, dos pequeños cisnes, los cuales juntaban sus picos formando así un corazón.

_"Sé que te gustan mucho los cisnes, aunque no conozco bien el motivo, por eso, hice esto para ti. Espero que realmente te guste Darla, ¡Feliz día de los enamorados!"_

Antes de que se diera cuenta, las lágrimas descendían por sus ojos y las ocultó detrás de unos mechones rojizos. Podía recordar aquel momento, la sonrisa en su rostro y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, además, de los cortes que tenían sus manos; rió por lo bajo al recordar eso ultimo, cuando se entero de que se había lastimado las manos para hacer su regalo, no pudo sentirse más feliz.

_"Q-Quizá s-sea algo tonto, pero-o, solo deseo que sea suficiente para ti, n-no tuve otra idea para tu regalo, si-i no lo quieres, puedo buscarte algo mejor, y-yo sé que puedo darte algo mejor"_

─Ame con todo mi ser este regalo─ Murmuró por lo bajo. ─P-Pero, lo amaba porque me lo diste tú.

Sus ojos se posaron en el cielo al escuchar el fuerte estruendo y en ese momento se decidió, las dudas habían desaparecido por completo junto con las excusas de no intervenir, no seguiría estando de brazos cruzados. Ya no sería más, una simple espectadora.

─No permitiré que esta visión se cumpla, aunque no sepa con certeza si es una verdad o una mentira─ Salto hacia uno de los tejados y corrió en dirección al lugar donde "eso" podría suceder. _"Te salvaré Cyan, no solo de ese trágico final, sino también de ellos"_ Apretó los dientes con fuerza_. "¡No permitiré que ellos te utilicen! ¡Te salvare de tu propia familia!"_

Ahora solo debía llegar, antes de que esa locura comience

* * *

Eso fue intenso...n.n...(esquivó las cosas que de seguro están queriendo lanzarme)...No sean crueles, pero, algo de drama hay que meterle a la situación...¿A que se asustaron un poco?...xP

Aclaraciones:

(1):Es una de las míticas frases (a mi parecer) de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, lo dice la Reina de corazones duran el juicio a Alicia...(me gusta ese libro...)

(2):Tanto el Axel como el Luts son movimientos que se utilizan tanto en el Patinaje tanto en el hielo como sobre ruedas...(Personalmente creo que son muy bonitos y complicados de hacer...bueno, yo lo intente y no termine muy bien..xD)

(*)Por las dudas si no saben lo que es un Requiem, tiene dos definiciones: puede ser las oraciones que se realizan a los difuntos, o una composición musical, la cual, generalmente se la usa para los cantos líricos de las misas hacia los difuntos...

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, respecto a la segunda parte...La subiré cuando sea posible, (obvio que no será tan larga como esta, pero bueno, voy advirtiendo)...Y también espero que cuando la lean no quieran matarme porque estoy segura que hay unos cuantos que quieren hacerlo...xD

Me despido, nos vemos cuando sea posible..

Atte:Canciones de Cuna...n.n


	13. Capitulo XI (Parte II)

Como que...eso de "lo subo la semana que viene" se convirtió en un..¿Cuantos meses? casi cinco meses...¡Que zarpado!

¡Pero he vuelto! Luego de mucho..(muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo tiempo)...Entre que me daba pereza y mi mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas...*cof*súmenle*cof*la*cof*maldita*cof*escuel a*cof*...Pero da igual..¡Lo importante es que he vuelto!..

Como ya todo saben...la historia y algunos personajes me pertenecen...lo demás no...u.u

¿Que mas debía a decir? ¡Ah si!...Esto va dedicado a la ex-rubia mas pesada del mundo, ¡Por su cumple!..(como que, tenia delay esta dedicatoria..teniendo en cuenta que tu cumple fue hace mucho...xD)..¡Vos ya sabes quien sos! ¿Para que nombrarte?

¿Algo mas? Creo que no..

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Los sonidos de unos pasos deteniéndose rompió el silencio. Un noble de diecisiete años de edad detuvo su caminata al sentir un repentino mareo, comenzó a respirar en un vago intento por detener la terrible sensación que estremecía su ser; sabía que si continuaba deambulando por las calles su salud empeoraría, pero, su orgullo le impedía rendirse y abandonar su misión.

Sin embargo, su condición no paso desapercibida por uno de sus fieles sirvientes. Quien al instante, tuvo que idear un nuevo plan para procurar el bienestar de su contratado.

─Necesitamos detenernos un momento─ Mencionó de repente en demonio de ojos verdes.

─¿Otro vez? A este paso, no podremos detener a quien está controlando a esos Dosts, además, tiene que ser antes de que amanezca.

─¿Ocurre algo si amanece y esos demonios están cerca?─ Pregunto el joven dueño de una compañía de juguetes.

─Se derretirán para luego convertirse en ácido.

─¿En verdad?─ Ante la simple idea, la emoción abarcó el pecho de un muchacho rubio.

─Ethan, si tienes planeado responder alguna pregunta, por favor, que sea con la verdad o con una respuesta coherente─ Lo fulminó con la mirada. ─¿Qué clase de chiste barato es ese?

─Ni que fuera para tanto─ Refunfuñó por lo bajo ante el regaño de su hermano mayor.

─Para la próxima, abstente de hacer esa clase de comentarios─ Suspiró. ─Disculpe la idiotez de mi hermano Earl Phantomhive─ Escuchó un gruñido pero opto por ignorarlo. ─ Pero, contestando a su pregunta, los Dost no reaccionan de esa manera al estar expuestos a la luz solar. Solo los irrita, ellos derivan de la clase de "demonios sombra".

─¿"Demonios sombra"?─ Repitió el rubio.

─…S-Son demonios q-que no tiene forma..─ Recostó su cuerpo contra un paredón y trato de calmar su respiración. ─…Hay varias clases de e-ellos y los Dost entran en esa categoría…─ Aclaró su garganta al escuchar su tono de voz.

El mayor de los Wilson se aproximó de inmediato a donde se encontraba su amo y colocándose en cuclillas toco con la mano su frente, comprobando así la temperatura que tenia.

─Parece que la fiebre está aumentando, probablemente, tu temperatura debería estar cerca de los 39° o quizá más─ Murmuró con suavidad, tratando de no perturbar la calma del mestizo.

─…Estoy bien.

─..Díselo a tu rostro…─ Replicó con burla el ojiceleste. ─…Pero, si Bocchan no se siente bien, debemos esperar unos momentos─ Su mano sujetaba el mango de la katana.

Evan ignoró por completo la actitud de su hermano y comprobó la salud de Cyan. Colocó dos dedos sobre la muñeca de su amo y con la mano libre busco el reloj de bolsillo que siempre llevaba consigo, sus ojos se posaron en la agujas del reloj mientras sentía las pulsaciones; el joven Nightkerville se sonrojó al notar la mirada de concentración en el rostro de su sirviente y estaba seguro, de que su corazón latía con mayor rapidez.

─Tu ritmo cardíaco es normal. Cerca de las ochenta pulsaciones─ Cerró el pequeño artefacto luego de que transcurriera un minuto. ─Creo que este pequeño descanso hará que te sientas mejor.

Cyan intento responder a ello pero lo único que hizo fue toser, cubrió su boca con la mano derecha mientras que su cuerpo sentía el malestar nuevamente.

─..T-Tengo frío…

─Es normal, debido a la fiebre─ Con su mano enguantada acarició la espalda del menor. ─Ya pasara, ten un poco de paciencia…

Ethan bufó ante ese consejo y miro atentamente la apariencia de su amo. Una mueca de desagrado reveló como se sentía respecto a ello; el tono de su piel era mucho más pálido de lo normal, las mejillas sonrosadas, las ojeras se estaban marcando y una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente. Simplemente una imagen deplorable; recordó las innumerables veces que ese niño había agotado sus energías y terminaba de esta manera, como un humano en plena agonía.

¿Cómo Cyan podía soportar aquello?, no le era extraño que estuviera poniendo su vida en peligro para ayudar a otros, esa era una actitud suya que admiraba, sin embargo, en esta ocasión estaba a punto de pasar el limite; desvió la mirada hacia su gemelo y sintió un malestar en el pecho al sentir su preocupación. Nunca imaginaria que podría llegar a esa apariencia.

─¿Ethan?─ Musitó al notar que el ojiceleste se aproximaba a su lado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido –lo que era muy extraño en él─.

─Extiende tus manos. No volveré a repetirlo─ Apartó la mirada mientras sentía que sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmín.

El talentoso espadachín concentró su energía e hizo aparecer en las palmas de sus manos tres pequeñas esferas anaranjadas, sin que ellas quemaran o destruyeran los guantes blancos que llevaba puesto. Las mismas se dirigieron lentamente hasta el mestizo y revolotearon a su alrededor hasta posarse sobre sus manos.

─Tranquilo, no te lastimaran.

Las cálidas esferas atravesaron la piel del semi-demonio y al hacerlo, una sensación agradable abarco su ser completamente, haciéndole olvidar del frío que en algún momento sintió.

─¿Lo ves? Te dije que no te lastimarían.

─¿Qué le ha hecho?─ Preguntó el demonio de mirada carmesí.

─Nada grave por si quieres saber eso─ Pateó el suelo al sentirse aburrido.

─Pero, el fuego─ Se veía sorprendido. ─Entró en su cuerpo, esas cosas de fuego y no lo quemo, ¿Por qué?─ Alois espera una respuesta.

_«¡Maldita sea! ¿Tengo que responder a todas sus preguntas? Como si a ellos les importará»_

_«Si hacen preguntas, debe ser porque quieren conocer de nosotros»_ Escuchó la voz de su hermano. _«En mi opinión, creo que deberías decirles»_

_«¿Por qué?»_

_«Al menos, diles algo que pueda calmar su curiosidad. Tengo la leve idea que si tu respuesta no es satisfactoria, el interrogatorio continuará a futuro»_

_«Bien»_ Resopló. ─Como habrán visto, puedo manipular el fuego. Bueno, el fuego no solo quema a las personas, no solo hace daño. También es luz, es calidez─ Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho. ─Lo que hice fue, calmar el frio que sentía Bocchan, nada fuera de lo común─ Los observó atentamente, esperando que esa respuesta sea suficiente. _«Ni crean que les continuaré explicando, si no entienden, problema de ellos»_

_«¿No te gustaría enseñar a demonios más jóvenes? Tienes una paciencia envidiable»_

─Hermano─ Dos orbes verdes lo miraron con atención. ─Eres un ojete─ Evan sonrió ante ello.

─Lamento arruinarte la diversión, pero, esa palabra no sirven como insulto. ¿Por qué no lo buscas en el diccionario y luego charlamos sobre su significado?

El ojiceleste gruñó por lo bajo ante la actitud de su gemelo. ¡Como odiaba ese comportamiento!

_«Y no. Te lo digo antes de que lo pienses, no soy soberbio»_

_«La próxima vez que entres a mi mente si mi consentimiento te…» _ Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver como su amo caía de costado al suelo.

─¡Cyan!─ Exclamaron los jóvenes condes.

Evan se precipito a levantarlo entre sus brazos con cuidado, pudiendo así contemplarlo fijamente. Si hace unos momentos tenía una condición lamentable, ahora, parecía estar sufriendo una terrible agonía; esa imagen provocaba en su pecho una fuerte opresión.

─Se ve peor que antes─ Mencionó mientras hacía ademan de acercarse, sin embargo, se detuvo a último momento. ─¿Qué le sucede a Cyan?

El ojiverde percibió la preocupación del joven Trancy y tuvo deseos de sonreír, mas se contuvo de hacerlo, sería mejor deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

─Cuando agota sus fuerzas se enferma como un ser humano común y corriente─ Quitó delicadamente algunos mechones de su frente. ─Fiebre alta, en ocasiones el cuerpo frío, los constantes mareos, dolores estomacales, desmayos.

─Parece más un embarazo que un resfrío─ Mencionó en tono de burla, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su gemelo.

─Si tienes pensado hablar, di algo coherente no una sarta de tonterías. Y si planeas hacer lo que quieras, mejor llama al silencio─ Ethan prefirió ignorarlo, solo por esta vez.

─¿No hay alguna manera para detener esa condición?─ Indagó el demonio araña, con su voz carente de emoción.

─Uh, no que yo sepa. ¿Tú sabes algo Evan?

─Me temo que no, no hay una manera para calmar el malestar de Danna-sama─ Meció el cuerpo de su amo para relajarlo. ─Solo podemos esperar a que mejore y─ Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la cercanía de alguien.

Contempló su imagen a través de los ojos de Ethan y se sorprendió. Había adoptado una posición de ataque y sus brazos afianzaba con fuerza al muchacho que se encontraba en la inconsciencia; un suspiro broto de sus labios mientras trataba de relajarse.

─Claude─ Llamó en un murmullo al ojidorado. ─Cuando te diga, quiero que lances dos cuchillos hacia tu derecha.

─¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?─ Indagó un tanto confuso.

─Solo haz lo que te digo antes de que te mate─ Replicó en un gruñido. ─Lanza los cuchillos entre las dos chimeneas que están sobre el tejado a tu derecha.

_«¿Qué estas tramando?» _Demandó a su gemelo a través del pensamiento.

─Uno─ Murmuró obviando el comentario de aquel demonio. ─Dos─ Apretó contra su pecho el cuerpo de Cyan. ─Ahora.

Claude saco dos cuchillos dorados del interior de su trajo para arrojarlos en dirección al tejado, aun sin saber con certeza porque estaba haciendo aquello. Y repentinamente un león con tres cabezas apareció, queriendo saltar en dirección a ellos, pero, esos utensilios lo detuvieron justo a tiempo.

─¿Pero como…?─ Ciel no salía de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía que iba a aparecer un demonio?

─Parece que no presta atención a lo que le digo Earl Phantomhive─ Respondió con tranquilidad. ─Ser entrenado por cazadores, es muy útil.

Movió los dedos de su mano derecha, causando que del suelo emergieran varias estalactitas, las cuales apuntaban a la criatura. Y con un simple chasquido fueron lanzadas velozmente hacia el demonio, traspasándolo con certeza en el corazón.

─Nice shot─ Comentó Ethan con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

─Gracias supongo─ Ignoró los gruñidos de la bestia. ─No se preocupen, morirá en cualquier momento.

─Pobre gatito─ Posó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, adoptando una postura relajada. ─¿ Y ahora qué?

─Muy fácil─ Aclaró su garganta. ─Hay que investigar los alrededores. Quizá encontremos a otros como ese, habrá que detenerlos antes de que lleguen aquí.

_«¿Detenerlos? ¿A qué te refieres?»_

_«Hermano, abstente de hacer preguntas mentalmente, levantas sospechas en esos demonios y también en el humano más joven» _Dirigió su mirada a los cuatro individuos, para luego contemplar a su hermano. ─Ese demonio no deambula por los alrededores sin motivo aparente, eso es lo que sospecho. Lo mejor sería investigar un poco.

─No les parece que sería un poco peligroso cazar demonios con su amo en estas condiciones─ Su mirada azul se mantuvo fija en el mestizo.

─Ethan, adelántate─ Ordenó el ojiverde de manera cortante. ─Luego te alcanzo.

─Bien─ Replicó de mala gana.

Desenfundo su espada y observó la cuchilla con atención. Aun había un leve rastro de sangre y la esencia de esos Dost, pero solo un ojo demoniaca sería capaz de poder percibirlo; la sola idea de continuar con la matanza le divertía y mucho.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y antes de comenzar a correr contempló por última vez a su amo, sintiendo la misma sensación que su hermano hace unos momentos; tragó pesadamente al ver su estado. A cada instante empeoraba y si continuaban sin tratarlo correctamente, acabaría teniendo serios problemas con respecto a su salud.

_«No pienses que porque este molesto no me preocupo por Bocchan»_

_«Lo sé, soy consciente de ello» _Replicó en su mente. _«No puedes ocultar como te sientes al respecto»_

Contempló como su gemelo escalaba velozmente hasta los tejados y desaparecía entre ellos, sin soltar su fiel katana. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al percibir los últimos pensamientos de su hermano antes de partir.

Un suave suspiro brotó de sus labios mientras contemplaba en silencio al joven inconsciente que se encontraba en sus brazos, su pecho se oprimió cuando notó el estado de su amo. La fiebre aumentaba, su ritmo cardiaco era lento, el sudor en la frente, la respiración errática.

_«No puedo creer que este por hacer esto»_ Pensó para sus adentros, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que era lo correcto.

Con una expresión seria en el rostro, se aproximó calmadamente hacía el demonio de ojos rojos y al a solo unos pasos de distancia, lo observó con detenimiento, luego de varios segundos en silencio, se decidió. Extendió los brazos y le entregó el cuerpo del joven herido.

─Que conste que es la única alternativa que encuentro─ Mencionó con cierto enojo en su voz.

Sebastián parpadeó sorprendido, ¿Por qué ese demonio decía esas palabras? ¿Acaso estaba deshaciéndose de su protegido?

_«No se te olvide que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos» _Escuchó la voz del ojiverde. _«Te recomiendo que no vuelvas a pensar una estupidez como esa»_

─¿Por qué?─ Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

─Te lo diré a ti, y a todos. Necesito que Cyan recupere sus fuerzas, el enemigo está cerca y no sabemos cómo será la batalla, ni siquiera, puedo llegar a imaginar lo que nos espera. Y mientras Danna-sama se encuentre en ese estado, todos ustedes están indefensos.

─Eso no es verdad. Hay cuatro demonios en este grupo─ Frunció su ceño. ─¿Cómo puedes decir que estamos indefensos?─ Su mirada azul transmitía molestia.

─¿Aun creen que estos mayordomos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar al enemigo?─ Demandó con burla, aunque no esperaba una respuesta. –Por favor, no me haga reír. Antes de que este cuervo y esta araña intenten defenderlos, los habrán asesinado de una manera rápida y sencilla.

─..P-Pero..Ellos también derrotaron a esos demonios─ la idea de que su fiel mayordomo no podría protegerlo, le aterraba. Mucho más que la oscuridad.

─Si claro, y serán capaces de vencer al próximo enemigo. Realmente me gustaría verlo.

El suave quejido que broto de los labios del conde Nightkerville lo trajo a la realidad. No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo en cosas como esta, su amo e incluso ellos mismos estaban en una situación delicada, sin los poderes de Cyan, la muerte era inminente.

_«Recuerda que todo esto es por tu amo» _Se relajó y pensó con cuidado las palabras que diría. –Danna-sama debe recobrar sus energías y ustedes son los únicos que pueden protegerlo mientras se encuentra en estas condiciones, por esa razón, mi hermano y yo nos encargaremos de desviar a los enemigos. Distraerlos lo suficiente como para que él─ Miró al muchacho. –Pueda recuperarse totalmente, o por lo menos, estar en una mejor condición.

─Ustedes han dicho que no había una manera para que se recuperase─ Sujetó con delicadeza el cuerpo del menor. ─¿Qué es lo que cambió?

─Que el niño que tienes en tus brazos es diferente al resto─ Respondió con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. –Con solo dormir treinta minutos le bastará, recuerden que no debemos perder mucho tiempo.

Evan estiró su mano derecha y acarició con termina la mejilla del ojiazul, se sentía disgustado al ver las manchas de sangre saca en esa piel de porcelana, sin embargo, sabía que estos no eran momentos para preocuparse en pequeñeces.

_«En tu vida siempre has resistido, ahora te pido que continúes haciéndolo, porque ello, te da las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante»_

Sintió que el cuerpo de Cyan se tensaba un poco y lo único que hizo fue tratar de calmarlo.

─Shh, tranquilo. Ahora debes descansar un poco, ellos cuidaran de ti─ Acarició sus cabellos con ternura. –Tú solo, procura recuperarte─ Luego de contemplar por unos instantes a su amo, dirigió su mirada al demonio de ojos rojos. –Tienes que ser consciente que no solo estas protegiendo a mi amo, si no también, al hijo de quien es la mano derecha de Nuestro Señor─ Dijo de manera cortante. –Créeme que, no solo mi gemelo y yo te destruiremos si no cumples con esta tarea, tendrás a todo el infierno persiguiéndote por el resto de la eternidad.

─Puedo imaginármelo─ Mencionó con su peculiar sonrisa, sin sentirse intimidado por la amenaza del demonio más joven.

_«Que extraño, por lo general, siempre se intimidan ante mis palabras»_ Pensó divertido, pero no dejo que ese sentimiento se viera reflejado en su rostro. –Espero que no lo olvides, por tu propia seguridad─ Observó a los tres presentes restantes –Lo mismo va para ustedes, si algo le ocurre a mi amo, lo lamentaran.

_«¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?»_

_«¿Desde cuándo un demonio pide permiso para hacer algo?» _Arqueó su ceja con escepticismo. _«Adelante, pero que sea rápido. Fingiré que me estoy preparando para que no sospechen» _Del interior de su chaqueta saco un revolver plateado e inspeccionó que estuviera cargada.

_«¿Por qué me pides que cuide de tu amo?»_

_«Me inspiras confianza, aunque los demonios no tengamos esa clase de sentimientos» _Respondió de mala manera. _«He visto en la mente de Claude que siente deseos por el alma de mi amo y es mejor mantenerlo alejado de él. Mientras que tu, bueno, estas encaprichado con tu propio contratado y no tiendes a robar la comida de otros»_ Sebastián vio que el primogénito de los Wilson sonreía.

_«No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido por el hecho de que me obligues a cumplir tus tareas»_

_«No estoy obligándote a que cumplas mis tareas, te estoy pidiendo un favor. Además, si contamos el hecho de que mi amo salvo al tuyo, los Phantomhive y tu, están en deuda con el clan Nightkerville» _Sonrió descaradamente. _«Parece que mi amo, cumple mejor tu papel»_

Sebastián gruñó por lo bajo pero se arrepintió al sentir que el muchacho que estaba en sus brazos temblaba asustado, percibió la atenta mirada del castaño y de repente, algo filoso rosaba su nuca.

_«Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir algo como eso, créeme que si Cyan sufre por culpa tuya, me encargaré de que conozcas mi versión del sufrimiento»_ Chasqueó los dedos, y la estalactita de hielo que tocaba al demonio cuervo desapareció. –Recuerden lo que les he dicho, solo necesita descansar, luego se juntaran con nosotros─ Mencionó seriamente. –Bajo su cuidado, tienen al _futuro del infierno_.

Y corrió lejos del lugar antes de que comenzaran a preguntarle el significado de esas palabras. Sabia el verdadero peligro de esta idea, dejar a Cyan al cuidado de dos demonios de rango inferior y dos simples humanos, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero, se le acaban las alternativas.

Aunque, una duda atormentaba su cabeza.

¿Qué sucedería, si se enteraban de la verdad antes de tiempo?

.

.

Ciel Phantomhive no estaba para nada feliz. Claro que no. El hecho de tener que "cuidar" a ese muchacho en vez de detener al enemigo le molestaba y mucho, sin embargo, de muy mala manera, comprendió que el mayor de los gemelos tenía algo de razón, aunque su propio orgullo le impidiese admitirlo en voz alta; ahora, su mayordomo era quien sostenía al joven hasta que el momento indicado llegara.

─Sebastián, ¿Ya es hora?─ Preguntó cortante. No tenía deseos de continuar esperando.

─Lo lamento amo, pero aun no es el tiempo requerido. Sin embargo, puedo intuir que apenas transcurrieron unos diez minutos─ Respondió con completa calma en su voz.

─Tsk– Chasqueó la lengua con molestia. –No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto.

─Si no tienes deseos de hacerlo, entonces no lo hagas─ Replicó molesto el muchacho de cabello rubio. –Dile a tu mayordomo que me entregue a Cyan, nosotros cuidaremos de él y podrás irte a tu mansión, si así lo quieres.

─No pienso hacerlo, por si no lo recuerdas Trancy─ Dijo su nombre con todo el asco posible. –Ese demonio entregó a Cyan a mi mayordomo, por lo tanto, está bajo la protección de los Phantomhive. Temo que tendré que desistir de tu propuesta.

Alois apretó los puños y se contuvo de lanzar una sarta de incoherencia, no, no era el momento ni el lugar para perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Luego de calmarse, posó sus ojos en Cyan, quien continuaba en los brazos de asqueroso cuervo, y sintió pena al no saber cómo podía ayudarlo; aquel muchacho lo salvo en varias oportunidades y era muy amable con él, en el poco tiempo que se conocieron no habia recibido ni un maltrato, es más, siempre le sonreía y hablaba con amabilidad. Nunca en su vida tuvo un trato así, ahora que conoció a esta persona, no permitiría que la alejaran de él.

La respiración del joven Nightkerville se había acompasado, lo que alivio un poco a Sebastián, pero aun continuaba algo sorprendido por la situación en la que se encontraba. Era consciente de las posibles consecuencias de fallar en esta "misión", los demonios eran vengativos y mucho más cuando sus descendientes estaban heridos, podía imaginarse lo que le esperaría. Además, no sostenía a cualquier hijo de demonio, si no al vástago de Satán, el pecado de la Ira; pero, terminó deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos por algún motivo.

De repente, sintió que algo mojaba su pecho y pudo percibir algunas gotas moviéndose lentamente hasta caer al suelo. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con el rostro ensangrentado del joven inconsciente, ese líquido carmesí provenía del ojo derecho, mas este estaba oculto detrás de un parche y los mechones negro azulados. Debía de curar su herida, pero no tenia con que; cuidadosamente, recostó en el frío suelo el cuerpo lastimado.

─¡Sebastián, ¿Pero qué crees que haces?!─ Estuvo a punto de reprenderlo hasta que notó un detalle importante. –Está sangrando─ Su voz escapó como un murmullo.

─¡Oh Dios mío!─ Se llevó las manos cerca de su boca. ─¡No se queden ahí, hagan algo!

El demonio cuervo ignoró aquella molesta voz y centró su atención en el muchacho, sacó del interior de su traje un pañuelo blanco para limpiar la sangre, era lo único que podía hacer. Vislumbro el cordón del parche oscuro y procedió a retirarlo, distinguió el agujero ubicado en el centro donde hace unos momentos atrás fue hecho por la flecha del enemigo, dejo a un lado la pequeña prenda y volvió a su tarea. Ahora lo único que cubría ese ojo era cabello; las gotas rojas salían con exceso. Nunca creyó que un humano podría sangrar tanto sin morir durante el proceso, pero, ese niño no era un humano completamente, quizá ese era el factor fundamental por el cual seguía con vida.

Cuando estuvo a punto de correr los mechones rebeldes, una mano sujetó sorpresivamente su muñeca, inmovilizándolo.

─….N-No…─ Pudo salir de sus labios. ─….N-No m-me…to-toques…

A pesar de que era un murmullo muy bajo, Sebastián logró oírlo con claridad y no muy convencido, termino aceptando el pedido del conde. La mano de Cyan cayó con brusquedad al suelo y su respiración se dificultó, su pecho subía y bajaba en busca de un poco de calma, aun podía sentir el frio y los dolores en todo su ser, pero, una parte suya le dijo que no eran momentos para sentirse débil. Intentó levantarse más una mano sobre su pecho se lo impidió.

─Lo lamento Earl Nightkerville, pero sus mayordomos nos dieron indicaciones específicas que usted no debía esforzarse, recuéstese y trate de recuperarse─ Mencionó con calma.

─¿..M-Mis m-mayordo-domos..?

─Así es. Se nos encargó cuidar de usted hasta que estuviera en mejores condiciones para una pelea, o al menos eso han dicho.

─…Q-Quier-ro sentar-tarme…─ Ordenó en un murmullo, y el demonio a su lado le ayudo.

─¡Cyan!─ Alois se arrodilló delante de él y lo miro con preocupación. ─¿Te encuentras bien?

Intentó responder a esa pregunta, pero lo único que logró hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, ignorando el hecho de que las punzadas en ella volvieron.

─Es bueno saberlo─ Temeroso, acercó su mano hasta el noble herido, rogando internamente a que no se corriera.

─No tie-enes d-de q-que preocuparte─ Pretendió sonreír, pero terminó por convertirse en una mueca de dolor –E-Estaré bien…

─¿Seguro?

─S-Si, o al menos, l-lo inten-tentaré…─ Se soltó de su agarre con suavidad. –Sebastián, mu-muchas gra-gracias por cuidar-r de mi, p-pero, creo que ya-a no necesito t-tu protección.

─Pero, su mayordomo…

─L-Lo que Evan o Ethan ha-hayan dicho, ha perdi-ido valor, después d-de todo, estoy des-spi-ierto y ple-enamente consci-iente de-e mis acciones─ Su mirada se posó en el pañuelo manchado de sangre. –¿In-ntentas-taste c-curar mis-s herida-das?

─Tenía planeado hacerlo.

─No-o hubiera-ra se-ervido de nada, m-mi cuerpo se regenera solo, pero con el debido descan-canso.

─Sin embargo…

─Sebastián, t-te or-ordeno com-mo hijo de un-n superior tuyo, q-que de-dejes la situación como es-esta─ No tuvo otra alternativa que usar ese método. Por más que lo detestara.

─Comprendo─ murmuró desviando la mirada. Por más que ese niño no fuese su amo, debía de obedecer sus órdenes.

Cyan pudo percibir el descontento de aquel demonio mas no le importo en lo absoluto. Sea el tiempo que sea, las leyes eran únicas y debían de respetarse, sobre todo, la más importante entre los demonios: _Respetar y obedecer a nuestros superiores._

_«Me siento como un príncipe» _Pensó con ironía. _«Solo, que, este Ojisama tiene la opción de destruir el mundo»_

─¿Cyan?─ Sus ojos celestes se mantuvieron fijos en el conde. ─¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Aun estas lastimado.

─S-Si.

Alois no estaba muy convencido, pero opto por guardar sus inquietudes, algo le decía que no debía insistir en el tema.

─¿Ellos…a dónde…fueron?─ Preguntó refiriéndose a sus mayordomos.

─Dijeron que inspeccionarían la zona con la intención de encontrar y detener a cualquier demonio presente─ Respondió con su peculiar voz monótona.

─¿T-Todavía hay Dost e-en la zona? ¿Claude?─ ¿Cómo era posible? Si se había encargado de todos ellos al encerrarlos en ese portal y enviarlos al Tártaro.

─Al menos, eso es lo que sospechan sus mayordomos.

─¿Y-Y…se…f-fueron así…? ¿Sin d-dejar ningún mensaje para mí?─ Esperó tener alguna respuesta, pero solo el silencio respondió su pregunta.

Mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que un hilo de sangre emergió de los mismos, trazando un lento camino por su barbilla y terminar aterrizando en su traje. De manera algo brusca, borró todo rastro de aquella gota carmesí; debía de aclarar sus dudas y sabía que ninguno de los presentes le era de utilidad.

_«Esos dos, están tramando algo. No actuaban de manera normal, esconden algo»_ Recordó la manera en que Evan se comportó _«No es bueno mintiendo, al igual que su hermano. Pero, sé muy bien que harán todo lo posible para protegerse entre sí» _Sentía que una sonrisa estaba amenazando con brotar de sus labios _«Inclusive, si eso significa olvidarse de este contrato y quebrantar las reglas»_

–No es-s normal e-en ellos─ Frunció el ceño. –C-Creo que es otro el motivo por el cual se fueron.

─¿Desconfías de tus sirvientes?

─Ciel, Ciel, Ciel. M-Mi…querido…y…pe-pequeño co-compañero del caso─ Recalcó la palabra "pequeño". –Mis-s mayordomos son demonios, y-yo…soy…un hijo de un demonio. ¿Por qué…debería…de confiar en ellos? Después de todo, no está en nuestra naturaleza confiar en los otros.

─Ellos te sirven, deberías tener un poco de confianza.

─¿C-Confianza? ¿Tú m-me hablas de confianza cuando ni siquiera me consideras un aliado? ¡Q-Qué hipócrita e-eres!─ Gruñó por lo bajo. –S-Soy consciente de tu juego Ciel. Eli-liminar las pieza-as tontas q-que interfieren-en tu camino, q-que poco original.

─¡¿Tu que sabes?!

─S-Soy…un buen…observador.

─¡No es suficiente ese argumento como para sacar conjeturas acerca de mi persona!

─No m-me subestimes.

─¿Quién está subestimándote? Solo digo la realidad─ Replicó enojado.

─V-Vaya, ahora tienes el tupe d-de decir q-que es-s real o que es falso. Muy conveniente para ti…─ Con ayuda de su don logró levantarse del suelo. –De-Deberías levantarte de tu trono, el cual n-no exi-iste.

─Eres un...─ Lo interrumpió antes de que continuara.

─No me…provoques Ciel. U-Un día de estos me encontraras y-y lamentaras incluso haber nacido en este mundo─ Sonrió sádicamente. –Porque…c-cuando pises mis dominios, n-ni tu-u mayordomo o e-el mismo Dios podrá…salvarte.

El conde Phantomhive lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? ¡A él! ¡Era un mocoso insolente ese estúpido noble! Tuvo incontrolables deseos de insultarlo, sin embargo, al notar la mirada seria en el rostro de su funcionario, supo que debía contenerse.

_«Puede ser hijo de un demonio, pero, eso no le da derecho a…» _Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar un gruñido bestial en las cercanías.

Del tejado de una casa, un gigantesco león blanco salto hacia el suelo y al aterrizar sobre él, comenzó a gruñir salvajemente. Sus dos colas eran cabezas de serpientes y enseñaban sus afilados colmillos, la melena albina estaba repleta de espinas filosas, y sus garras trazaron un pequeño camino en el pavimento; moviéndose con rapidez, se posicionó delante del noble herido.

Cyan parecía sorprendido. ¿Acaso su ojo le mentía? ¿Un "Dost", una de las clases de demonios que más problemas le ha causado, lo protegía? He ahí la palabra en cuestión, "Proteger". ¿Pero de qué? Si los únicos que estaban en el lugar eran…

_«¡Maldición!» _Gruñó por lo bajo y sin perder tiempo, estiró su mano derecha, creando una barrera invisible. Para su suerte, la bestia se estrelló contra el muro.

No le había tomado demasiado tiempo deducir las intenciones de aquella criatura: asesinar a los dos demonios presentes, junto a esos humanos. Si no hubiera actuado a tiempo, ahora estaría bañado por sangre de distintas especies.

─¡A-Ares, quédate quieto!─ Ordenó con molestia.

El león gruñó salvajemente y a pesar de oír la voz de su "amo" no deshizo su postura de ataque, sus garras trazaron finos caminos en el asfalto y sus piernas flexionadas indicaban que saltaría en cualquier instante.

─He-e dicho q-que te quedes quieto─ El demonio sobra no parecía querer obedecerlo. –Ares, si no haces lo que te digo, considérate muerto.

La tensión que sentía su cuerpo desapareció al ver que su "mascota" relajaba su postura, pero sin dejar de observar atentamente a los dos demonios presentes. Tuvo los repentinos deseos de reír, ¿Podía ser más ridícula la situación? Se suponía que debía destruir a estos demonios, ¿Y qué sucedió? Termino liberando a una criatura del infierno, la cual parecía tener afinidad hacia su persona.

_«Simplemente, maravilloso»_ No habia tiempo para lamentarse por el dolor. –Ares, ¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia? Se supone que tú no tienes cuerpo.

El león dio media vuelta y con un suave andar digno de un felino domestico se le aproximo, para luego acariciarlo con su cabeza.

─Y-Ya, ya. Déjame─ Ares ronroneó en protesta. ─¿Ahora eres un gatito?─ Suspiro. –Esto es demasiado estúpido.

─Cyan─ Oír la voz de Alois lo sacó de su propio mundo. ─¿No es peligroso?

─No, no lo es─ Acarició la "melena". –Es el demonio que liberé, pero, parece ser que le robó el cuerpo a un Dost.

─¿Y no es eso peligroso?

─Pienso que no, sin embargo─ Una sonrisa encantadora adornó su rostro. –Si llegaras a estar en peligro Alois, yo te protegeré.

El conde Trancy se sonrojó notoriamente al oír aquellas palabras, y con solo ver esa sonrisa, fue suficiente para que su corazón latiera con fuerza contra su pecho; Ciel contempló la escena en silencio, aun no comprendía muy bien porque estaba furioso, sin embargo, no tenía el tiempo, y los deseos, para averiguarlo.

─¿Y ahora qué?─ Demando impaciente, además de tener la intención de destruir la sensación acaramelada del ambiente.

─N-No lo sé. ¿Qué les dijeron los gemelos exactamente? Además de que irían a revisar los alrededores.

─Le ordenaron a Sebastián que te protegiera─ Una mueca de molestia apareció en su faz. –Aunque, aun no entiendo el porqué.

─¿Protegerme?─ Desvió su mirada al demonio de ojos carmesí. ─¿Es eso cierto?

─Mi amo dice la verdad Earl Nightkerville─ Respondió con tranquilidad y su característica sonrisa.

─Ya veo─ Una mueca de disgusto apareció. _«Les he dicho miles de veces que no necesito su protección y…»_ Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir una fría briza acariciar su rostro._ «M-Mi parche….»_ ─¡¿Dónde carajos está?!

─¿C-Cyan?

Sorpresivamente, sujetó las solapas del traje del sirviente Phantomhive haciendo que sus cuerpos se aproximaran, su mirada cambió de color tornándose carmesí y sin que se percatase, sus colmillos se habían manifestado.

─¡Dime ya en este mismo instante, donde dejaste mi parche! ¡Escoria demoníaca!─ Bramó con fiereza. La ira lo cegó completamente.

Sebastián parpadeó sorprendido para luego tratar de deshacerse del agarre del joven, mas éste lo tenía bien sujeto y no parecía tener intención soltarlo. El conde Nightkerville recobró la compostura al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, poco a poco sus manos fueron disminuyen la fuerza en su agarre hasta desaparecer por completo.

_«Maldición. __**Sky**__ me está afectando»_ Pensó para sus adentros. –L-Lo lamento─ Dijo en un murmullo tan bajo, que apenas pudo ser percibido. –Y-Yo solo, no quiero que vean el lado derecho de mi rostro.

Completamente avergonzado, desvió el rostro en cualquier dirección y para su suerte pudo vislumbrar el pedazo de tela que siempre cubría_ ese lugar; _no tuvo otra alternativa que cubrirse aquella zona con su largo flequillo. Cuando se dispuso a tomarlo alguien se le adelantó, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que el león habia tomado con su boca el parche y se lo entregaba.

─Gracias─ Al estar en sus manos no tardó demasiado en ubicarlo sobre su _"ojo derecho"_. _«Ya no sirve, la flecha lo rompió»_ Sus dedos trazaron con delicadeza la perforación de la tela. _«Lo siento papá, no cuide el parche que me diste»_

Su brazo izquierdo se movió al sentir que era elevado y descubrió que Ares le daba una muestra de afecto, moviendo la cabeza contra su pecho. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció y solo por esta vez, dejo que la criatura hiciera lo que quiera.

_«¿Es una clase de consuelo?» _Fue entonces cuando recordó algo importante. – Ares, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Si luego de enviar a esos demonios al infierno, tú desapareciste.

El león gruñó por lo bajo y levanto la cabeza. Cyan estudió con atención su mirada felina, preguntándose si podía encontrar alguna clase de respuesta, por más ridícula que sonara la idea; el demonio sombra, que ahora manipulaba el cuerpo de un Dost, volvió a gruñir, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, este sonido era más suave.

─Entiendo─ Parpadeó. ─¡Espera! ¿Me estás diciendo que, antes de eso, te infiltraste en el cuerpo de un Dost?─ Se oyó otro gruñido. ─¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡No tiene sentido y…!─ Un ronroneó lo interrumpió. ─¿Un demonio femenino?

─¡Ya basta con eso!─ Cyan dio un pequeño brinco. ─¡Maldita sea, deja de conversar con ese animal! Te ves como un maniático al tratar de entenderle.

─Yo si le entiendo Ciel, comprendo el idioma de los animales. Por esa razón puedo conversar contigo.

Alois rió por lo bajo ante esas palabras mientras veía al conde Phantomhive ruborizarse a causa de la vergüenza. Incluso Sebastián parecía algo divertido por aquella broma.

─Ares me comento que, antes de que yo enviara a esos Dosts al infierno, él pudo infiltrarse al cuerpo de uno y buscar al causante de todo esto. Y por sus descubrimientos, esos demonios eran manipulados por uno mayor y más poderoso─ El nudo en su garganta no le tranquilizaba. –Parece ser que en las cercanías del puente, se encuentra el causante de esta disputa. O mejor dicho, _la_ causante de todo esto.

─¿Es una mujer?─ El muchacho rubio parecía sorprendido.

─Un demonio femenino para aclarar. ¿Recuerda haber escuchado una voz cantando?─ Los dos humanos negaron con la cabeza, sin embargo, sus mayordomos si oyeron aquel sonido. –B-Bueno, parece que una vieja conocida mía está en la ciudad.

Ares volvió a gruñir y su cola comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, las serpientes sisearon en protesta, mas al demonio sombra no pareció importarle.

Desvió su mirada al león blanco. –Parece ser, que ella tiene planeado algo mucho más grave.

─¿No deberíamos detenerla?─ Cyan asintió. –Muy bien, entonces vámonos de inmediato. Mientras más rápido acabemos con ella, más pronto podré volver a dormir.

─Awww, Ciel. Si no tienes tu sueño de belleza te pondrás molesto, ¿Verdad?─ Se adelantó antes de que el noble le replicara. –Pero tienes razón─ Tronó los dedos de sus manos. ─¿Listos para un poco de sangre?

─¿Estarás bien Cyan?

─No te preocupes por mí, Alois podré con esto─ Le sonrió. –Aun tienes la opción de irte─ Él negó con la cabeza.

─No, no me iré. Tanto Claude y yo te ayudaremos.

─Como gusten. ¿Y ustedes?─ Observó al humano y demonio restante.

─He dicho con anterioridad que no me iré, ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?─ Chasqueó la lengua. –Mi mayordomo y yo no nos retiraremos del caso tan fácilmente, después de todo, esta situación parece estar relacionado con ello. Además, Londres está en peligro y como sirviente de su majestad es mi deber…─ Cyan lo interrumpió.

─Blah, blah, blah. ¿Es necesario hacer toda una respuesta dramática?─ Ares soltó un bostezo. ─¿Lo ves? Incluso mi león se aburrió con tu respuesta─ Estuvo a punto de reír pero al sentir la mirada fulminante del conde, opto por no hacerlo. ─_Que comience el juego de la vida._

Ares apareció detrás suyo y lo levanto con la cabeza para que terminara sentado en su espalda, como si él fuese su leal corcel. El mestizo se sonrojó por la acción, no era algo nuevo en él, siempre que alguien lo sorprendía de esta manera, terminaba avergonzado hasta la médula.

─¡Vámonos!─ Gritó sonriente y con sus tobillos golpeó los costados del león, indicándole que comenzara a correr.

Los otros dos demonios no perdieron el tiempo, tomaron en brazos a sus respectivos amos y trataron de seguirle el paso al felino blanco. El conde Nightkerville miró por encima del hombro para ver si ellos los seguían, y efectivamente era así, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Y por ello no pudo evitar sonreír.

_«Son demasiado predecibles» _Sus manos sujetaron la melena, sin importar que las espinas dañaran su piel. _«Ahora, ustedes parecen querer bailar con la muerte, ella es demasiado caprichosa y se aburre con facilidad» _ Volvió su mirada al frente. _«Pero no tienen de que preocuparse, yo haré que escapen de ella»_

Ares soltó un tenebroso rugido, el cual podía robarle el alma a cualquiera, y con un ágil salto se subió hasta el tejado de una casa, para continuar con su carrera contra el tiempo. No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que los demás imitaron su acción; Cyan se golpeó la frente con la mano. Su nueva mascota se olvidaba de la regla básica: _Ocultar su existencia de los humanos._

─Vuelve a hacer una estupidez así, y te corte en pedacitos para luego comerte en un pastel─ Amenazó en un murmullo y utilizando una voz bastante terrorífica.

El mestizo percibió un suave ronroneó, el cual pudo intuir que era una manera de decir "lo siento", suspiró y tironeó suavemente la diminuta oreja oculta en entre las filosas espinas. Recibió otro ronroneó y sabia que no era necesario tratar de identificar lo que ese demonio "decía".

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la cercanía de otro demonio. Sabía que era un Dost, pero, uno diferente a los anteriores, inclusive, a este Dost que lo lleva en su espalda.

_«Si no hago algo, probablemente sea peor después»._ –Ares─ Murmuró su nombre. –Asegúrate de que ellos lleguen hasta el puente, prometo dirigirme hasta él cuando acabe con una plaga─ El león gruñó. –Gracias.

Elevó su brazo derecho y con un solo chasquido de dedos, su oz grisácea apareció de la nada en el firmamento, dando rápidos giros mientras caía a gran velocidad. Usando su mano libre como palanca, se empujo de la espalda de Ares y con aquel impulso dio una voltereta hacia atrás.

─¡Pan!─ Llamó a su fiel compañera, quien acudió de inmediato a él.

Al tener su arma en mano, se aseguró de que su aterrizaje fuera correcto. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se tambaleó hacia atrás pero logró recuperar el equilibrio, elevó su mirada para comprobar sus sospechas; ellos notaron que se habia detenido.

─¡Váyanse rápido! ¡Tienen que llegar al puente, yo los alcanzaré luego!

─¡Pero, Cyan!─ Alois pretendió bajarse de los brazos de su mayordomo, pero este se lo impidió.

─¡No hay tiempo, yo estaré bien y…!─ Sin terminar su frase, no tuvo otra alternativa que agazaparse contra el suelo, segundos antes de que ese ataque lo lastimara.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, descubrió el objeto que se dirigió hacia su persona: Una cuchilla de unos cincuenta centímetros.

Un rugido bestial lo devolvió a su realidad, una sombra corrió velozmente hacia él, sosteniendo una gigantesca y filosa espada. Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo y antes de que hubiera un impacto, levanto su oz y así pudo evitar el ataque. La fuerza de la criatura nocturna era demasiada, sin olvidar el hecho de que era muy difícil de derrotar, y su condición no ayudaba demasiado.

_«Él es fuerte»_ Apretó los dientes y a pesar de estar ejerciendo cierta fuerza, no era suficiente. Inclinó la oz hacia la derecha y empujó hacia adelante. La criatura retrocedió desconcertada; ese fue un gran error.

Movió su arma con rapidez y apuntó hacia el cuello del enemigo, esperando así decapitarlo de una vez por todas, sin embargo, no resulto como lo había planeado. El Dost sujetó la afilada cuchilla entre sus manos y de un tirón la lanzó a varios metros de ellos, dejando desarmado al noble.

_«Mis cuchillas, tengo que…»_ Antes de que pudiera tomar las dagas ocultas en su ropa, vio como un puñal se dirigía a su rostro. Su cuerpo se movió hacia atrás, evadiendo el ataque y dejando su brazo izquierdo un poco alejado.

El demonio aprovechó aquella oportunidad y lo sujetó por la muñeca, para luego lanzar con fuerza contra un paredón. Cuando el cuerpo de Cyan se estrelló en la pared produjo un hueco, al momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo su vista se tornó borrosa, y sorpresivamente lo retuvieron por el cuello. Intentó por todos los medios liberarse pero no fue suficiente, y de repente, su único ojo visible se abrió completamente al sentir un brusco golpe a la altura del estomago.

La sangre que escupió terminó por mancharle el rostro al demonio, quien solo sonrió al ver su logro. El mestizo estudió a su agresor: era demasiado "humano" para ser considerado demonio, exceptuando el color de sus ojos, la extremada palidez y por último los afilados colmillos saliendo por sus labios.

_«M-Maldito…» _La sangre continuaba descendiendo por sus labios. En un último y desesperado intento por liberarse, empujó su puño hacia el rostro ajeno, pero antes impactar, el Dost atrapó su muñeca izquierda y con certera presión la quebró.

Su boca se abrió pero ninguna clase de sonido se escapó de ella. No le daría el gusto, no le permitiría deleitarse con su sufrimiento, sin embargo, el dolor era demasiado para ser soportado. El agarre de su cuello se deshizo y por ello su cuerpo cayó con brusquedad al suelo, pero su muñeca continuaba siendo aprisionada por el demonio.

_«Me va a matar…»_ Aun le queda otra alternativa, mas no se sentía en condiciones como para utilizarla.

Percibió el rugido de un león y la presión en su muñeca desapareció. Aun continuaba algo mareado por el golpe en el estomago y la pérdida de sangre por sus labios.

De manera brusca terminó siendo sentado en el suelo. ─¡Cyan, por favor! ¡Despierta!─ Su cuerpo estaba siendo sacudido con rudeza.

─¿A-Alois?

─Cyan. ¿Te encuentras bien?─ Preguntó preocupado y lo abrazó, ignorando el quejido proveniente del mestizo.

─Trancy, suéltalo en este instante. Terminaras por lastimarlo─ Manifestó otra voz.

─¿C-Ciel?

─¿Cómo te encuentras?─ Indagó mientras se colocaba en cuclillas delante del herido.

─B-Bien─ Escupió un poco mas de sangre y esta cayó sobre su ropa. ─¡E-El Do-ost!

─Tranquilo, Sebastián se encargará de él─ Replicó mientras ubicaba su mano sobre el pecho de Cyan, evitando que se levantara.

─Ese cuervo no es el único─ Mencionó molesto. –No debes preocuparte Cyan, Claude se encargará de todo, yo mismo se lo ordené.

─L-Les dije que c-continuaran…─ Cerró su ojo al sentir una punzada en su muñeca. –Y-Y uste-tedes me ign-noraron.

De pronto se oyeron los gruñidos del Dos mezclados con los bestiales rugidos del león blanco.

_«Eso no parece una situación controlada»_ Golpeó la mano de Ciel. –Pan─ La oz se movió de su lugar y apareció como bastón cerca de los pies del mestizo. _«¿Por qué has aparecido en esta forma?»_

Su mirada se dirigió a los cuatro demonios, para luego desviarla hacia el Dost, quien había optado por revelar a su verdadera forma. Sus garras crecieron notoriamente, sus ojos se afinaron, los colmillos crecieron hasta llegar a la mandíbula, mientras que su cuerpo adoptaba una postura de ataque.

_«No podrán con él. Nunca en su existencia se han enfrentado a este tipo de demonios»_ Su mano tomó el bastón _«Pan, tú, ¿Estas tramando algo?»_

El aullido de dolor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Vio como el Dost golpeaba con sus garras el rostro de Ares, lanzándolo varios metros del lugar.

─…Ares…─ Su voz salió como un murmullo al ver el cuerpo impactar contra el suelo.

Y esa imagen fue suficiente para desatar su ira. _«…¡A-Ares!…»_

Con suma rapidez comenzó a correr hacia el demonio sin soltar su bastón, pero éste, de manera inexplicable, se volvió de un color oscuro y su apariencia cambió rotundamente, transformándose en un hacha plateada de mango negro. El Dost notó sus intenciones y comenzó a gruñirle para luego dirigirse hacia él con la misma intención, asesinarlo.

Cyan premeditó los movimientos de su enemigo y cambió de táctica: al estar a solo unos centímetros de distancia dio un paso hacia la derecha e incrustó el hacha a la altura de la garganta, trazando un camino carmesí en su pálida piel. Soltó el mango de su arma y dio un brusco giro, para así poder mirarlo de frente.

─Esto es por mi muñeca─ Elevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y poco a poco fue cerrando sus manos en puños, mientras observaba que el Dost se retorcía de dolor. –Esta es por mi Ares─ Las exclamaciones de dolor no lo detuvieron. –Y esta, por hacer que muestre mi verdadero yo─ Murmuró la ultima parte y separó sus manos rápidamente.

La cabeza del demonio cayó al suelo y rodó varios centímetros de su cuerpo, para que al momento de detenerse un río de sangre fluyera de él. Cyan se llevó su mano derecha al rostro sintiendo la humedad de la sangre, podía hacerse una leve idea de su apariencia en ese momento y estaba seguro que no era nada agradable. Con temor, dirigió la mirada hacia los demás, sintiéndose culpable de que tuviera que ver aquello; lo único que pudo distinguir de sus rostros fue la sorpresa e inclusive el asco. Y aquello lo destruyó.

Bajó la cabeza en un tonto intento por ocultar las lágrimas. Sus rodillas cedieron y terminó cayendo al suelo, permitiendo que su llanto continuara; se sentía terrible. Varias emociones abordaron su ser: asco por si mimo y sus acciones, odio hacia su temperamento, frustración al no poder controlarse, pero ninguna de ellas podía compararse al hecho de que tuviera miedo. Si, miedo a sus reacciones, a sus opiniones, a sus dichos.

_**Miedo a que lo volvieran a encerrar por sus habilidades.**_

_«¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué no me controlé?» _Pensaba con tristeza y sin despegar su mirada del suelo. _«Ellos…¿Ellos estarán pensando en hacer lo mismo? ¿Pensaran en encerrarme?»_

Su cuerpo se tensó al oír un suave ronroneó y un peso sobre su cabeza. No hacía falta que levantara la vista para ver la expresión del león, obviando que Ares tenía la cabeza recostada sobre la suya, sus acciones hablaban por si solas; ¿Quién habría imaginado que un demonio sombra formaría un lazo con otro demonio? Y no solo eso, ambas parte se habían encariñado con la otra en tan poco tiempo.

Cyan sintió como Ares corrió su cabeza para luego recostarse en el suelo, sin separarse demasiado, y darle un pequeño lamento en la mejilla izquierda, acompañado por un suave ronroneó. El conde sabía que ese animal estaba tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos mediante aquellas acciones, sus brazos se movieron solos y con ellos envolvió el cuello del león, en una desesperada búsqueda de consuelo.

«_S-Sol-lo eso…S-Solo n-necesito eso…»_ Afianzó su agarra. _«S-Solo nece-cesito que alguien m-me diga que todo estará bien…s-solo eso»_

Sus sentidos percibieron otro sonido, alguien se le estaba acercando a paso lento, escuchaba perfectamente las pisadas estrellándose contra el suelo. Descartó al instante que era un demonio, no solo su presencia se lo decía, era el acelerado ritmo cardíaco y la respiración calmada; muy a su pesar comenzó a bajar los brazos hasta ubicarlos en su regazo, y esperó a que esa persona se acercara.

─Cyan─ Se detuvo abruptamente, a solo un metro de distancia. Ante la negativa del aristócrata, no tuvo otra alternativa que arrodillarse en el suelo, ignorando que la sangre manchaba sus piernas. –Cyan.

Con temor, el joven mestizo levantó la mirada encontrándose con dos orbes azul claro.

─Cyan.

─A-Alois.

El conde Trancy sonrió y lentamente, ya que no deseaba asustarlo, acercó su mano derecha esperando a que el otro la tomara. El dueño de la compañía Moonlight miró la mano extendida por un breve momento para luego desviar la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo, las manchas de sangre seguían estando en toda su ropa, en las manos e incluso su rostro, volvió a centrar su ojo en el rostro del rubio, esperando que entendiera esas palabras silenciosas.

─Está bien, no es problema─ Luego de un breve silencio, habló. –No importa.

Ante esas palabras Cyan sonrió, pero no era la sonrisa que todos conocían, si no, la sonrisa que solo les obsequiaba a quienes realmente estimaba, incluidos a los gemelos Wilson. Decidido, aceptó la ayuda de Alois y sin titubear tomó su mano para poder levantarse del suelo.

─G-Gracias─ Murmuró al estar en el mismo nivel.

El muchacho más joven solo pudo sonreír, habia tenido lo que tanto deseaba, la atención del semi-demonio. Y eso nadie, ni los sirvientes del joven, ni ese perro y cuervo que tanto odiaba, ni su queridísimo mayordomo, podrían evitarlo; tendría a Cyan cueste lo que cueste.

─V-Vámonos, aún no acabamos con el asunto─ El rubio asintió y comenzó a caminar sin soltarle la mano al mayor. –Debemos seguir─ Miró por encima del hombro a los demás.

Ares ronroneó en aprobación, y con agilidad pasó por debajo de las piernas de su amo y el conde Trancy, causando que ambos estuvieran sentados en su lomo, para luego comenzar a correr. Alois rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del mestizo mientras recostaba la cabeza contra su hombro, no podía sentirse más feliz, todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Cyan sujetó con su mano sana un puñado de la melena del león, evitando así caerse.

_«Lo he decidido…» _Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. _«Lo he decidido, incluso si cambia mi destino. Protegeré a Alois, cueste lo que cueste. ¡Te protegeré del mismo infierno!» _Apretó los dientes y el sonrojó de sus mejillas se intensificó. _«Incluso, de tu futura muerte»_

.

.

─Aquí está bien Ares, podemos continuar a pie─ Murmuró cerca del oído de su león. El cual, soltando un ronroneo de aprobación, obedeció su pedido al instante.

La peculiar criatura descendió al suelo con gracia y delicadeza, no sin antes realizar una pirueta en el aire; aunque a su amo no le pareció bastante divertido. Al apoyar sus cuatro patas en sobre las calles inclinó su cuerpo, para así facilitarles a sus jinetes tocar el suelo.

─Que servicial─ Sonrió mientras ofrecía su mano el joven de cabello rubio.

─¿Por qué hemos venido hasta aquí?─ Indagó el conde Phantomhive al momento en que su mayordomo lo bajaba de sus brazos.

─Uh, es verdad. Cyan, ¿Qué hemos venido a hacer en este lugar?─ De inmediato corrió hasta donde su funcionario. –Claude ha sido divertido viajar en el lomo de ese león, debo repetirlo en otra oportunidad─ Comentó sin importarle que su fiel sirviente replicara algo.

─B-Bueno. Ares dice que cerca del puente se reunieron los demonios, pero─ Dio una vista a todo el panorama. ─Está completamente desierto.

─¿Estas realmente seguro de que esa cosa no se ha confundido?─ Cyan lo fulminó con la mirada.

─No soy tan tonto como para traerlos a un lugar donde en donde no ocurre nada─ Se cruzó de brazos. –Confío en el sentido común de Ares.

─Es un demonio.

─¿Y tu cuervo que es? ¿Un muñeco?

─No me refiero a eso.

─Pues no te entiendo Ciel─ Elevó sus manos al aire. –Podemos seguir con esta hermosa y placida plática, o intentamos descubrir porque Ares dijo que este era el lugar.

─Ese demonio no dijo ni una palabra, solo gruñó─ Murmuró por lo bajo.

─Es lo que haces todos los días y nadie te critica. Ahora calla, y busquemos algún indicio de que lo dicho por Ares es verdad.

Ciel cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y bufó. ¡¿Por qué siempre la situación terminaba de aquella manera?! Cediendo. Él terminaba cediendo ante un mocoso desvergonzado. Pero si lo miramos detenidamente, el conde Nightkerville es mayor que él; aunque no parece querer comportarse acorde a su edad.

Alois no contuvo su alegría y rió por lo bajo. ¡Cyan realmente tenia la habilidad de avergonzar a Ciel en menos de un minuto! No había duda de que ese mestizo era muy inteligente y sabía cómo defenderse; esas eran unas de las cualidades que más le gustaban de él.

─No tienen que discutir tanto. Mientras más rápido hagamos esto, mas rápido podremos regresar, ¿O no, Cyan?─ El nombrado asintió. ─¡Perfecto!─ Aplaudió. –Vamos a comenzar─ Tomó la muñeca de su mayordomo y comenzó a caminar. ─¿Qué esperan? Debemos revisar todo el puente.

─Él tiene razón, aunque sea solo por esta vez─ Estiró su mano hacía él. ─¿Vamos?

El conde Phantomhive se sorprendió ante ese pequeño gesto, estuvo a punto de aceptar, sin embargo se arrepintió en el último segundo, desvió la mirada y con un sonrojo en las mejillas empezó a caminar, evitando el contacto físico con el otro aristócrata. Su mayordomo sonrió con burla, aunque su amo estuviera empecinada en negarlo sentía empatía por aquel mestizo.

─_Asegúrate de que a él no le ocurra nada─ _Detuvo su caminar al oír esa amenaza por parte del noble. Miró por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con una seria expresión. –_Porque te prometo que, el infierno será un edén a comparación de lo que te haré_─ Sebastián se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

─_¿Por qué habría de decirme usted esas palabras? Se lo pregunto con el mayor de los respetos_─ Indagó por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente algo como para que un demonio lo escuche.

─_Mis motivos no son de tu incumbencia. No aun─ _Respondió calmadamente. ─_Solo es una advertencia─_ Se situó a su lado. ─Si eres inteligente, tomarás en cuenta mi consejo.

El ojirojo parpadeó, pero luego decidió olvidar aquella absurda amenaza.

─¿Sebastián?─ Su amo detuvo su caminar y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ─¿Qué haces ahí parada? Muévete.

─Perdone mi comportamiento Bocchan─ Respondió con su característica sonrisa.

Cyan se adelanto algunos pasos, ya había hecho lo que quería y eso era amenazar al demonio cuervo. Mientras caminaba su mirada se posaba en las farolas que iluminaban en puente para luego desviarse hacia las lejanas aguas heladas, su cuerpo se estremeció ante la sola idea de zambullirse en ellas, odiaba el frío tanto como el calor; prefería mil veces el otoño o la primavera.

Una sonrisa brotó en sus labios al ver como Alois caminaba de aquí para allá arrastrando consigo a su mayordomo, una risita salió, una parte suya se compadecía del demonio, sin embargo sabía que no era necesario, después de todo era parte del contrato. Ambas partes del pacto debían de interactuar.

_«Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que odie este contrato»_ Levantó su mano para tocar uno de los sellos. _«Siento que estoy siendo acosado por mi propia sombra»_

Se detuvo al sentir como un escalofrió recorría por su columna vertebral. Repentinamente, su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar la sensación de frio, sus manos temblaban levemente hasta que las sacudidas se volvieron más bruscas. Su pecho dolía. Dolía demasiado como para ser ignorado; y lamentablemente, no era la primera vez que experimentaba algo como eso.

Llevó una mano a la altura de su corazón. _«No. No. No. No. No puede ser. ¡No es verdad, no! ¡No es cierto!» _Sus manos sujetaron sus cabellos. _«No. No. No es verdad….A-Alguien…A-Alguien está… Alguien está por morir» _Sintió nauseas. _«Alguien va a morir aquí. En este puente»_

─¿Nightkerville?─ La voz de Ciel lo sacó de su angustia. ─¿Ocurre algo?

Apretó los puños al escuchar su voz. –N-No es nada─ Relajó su cuerpo para no llamar la atención. –Solo, he tenido un poco de nostalgia. Eso solo.

─¿Estás seguro?─ Insistió. Notaba algo extraño en su semblante.

─S-Si─ Sacudió la cabeza. –Debemos terminar esto y reunirnos con los gemelos. Quiero ir a dormir un poco.

Ciel no parecía muy convencido con aquellas palabras, sin embargo, solo por esta ocasión lo dejaría pasar.

─¡Hey!─ Alois corrió hacia ellos. ─¿Por qué se detienen? A este ritmo no terminaremos mas, y ya me dio algo de sueño─ Mencionó molesto.

─Nadie ha preguntado tu estado de ánimo.

─¡Oye!

─Ya basta ustedes, parecen dos niños─ Recibió dos miradas fulminantes. ─¿Has notado algo extraño Alois?

Su expresión cambió rápidamente. –No Cyan─ Respondió con una gran sonrisa. –Ni Claude, ni yo hemos notado algo extraño.

─¿De verdad?─ El rubio asintió. –Esto es raro─ Buscó en todas direcciones. ─¿Dónde está Ares?

─¿Ese demonio desapareció? Te dije que no era buena idea confiar en él.

─No es tiempo para eso Ciel.

─Sabes que digo la verdad.

─Muy bien, amo y señor de la verdad absoluta, en estos momentos no me sirve su conocimiento─ Caminó hacia el barandal y miró las aguas. –No creo que haya saltado.

─Estamos perdiendo el tiempo─ Un suspiro broto de sus labios. –Esos hermanos dijeron que te protegiéramos hasta tu despertar. Misión cumplida. Vámonos de aquí Sebastián.

─¿Qué? No puedes irte Ciel.

─¿Para qué continuar desperdiciar el tiempo? No hay demonios, ya los has detenido y tus sirvientes desaparición hacia quien sabe donde─ Una mueca de desagrado apareció en su faz. ─¿Cuál es el motivo por el que quieres continuar aquí?

─Y-Yo…─ Bajo la mirada. No podía decirles sobre su presentimiento, no era correcto. Además, si los gemelos estaban eliminando a otros demonios, debía hacer lo mismo. –S-Si tengo un motivo para estar aquí─ Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, aunque no supo si era por la ira o por la vergüenza. –Y tiene nombre y apellido. Annet McCarney. Ella es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

─Ni siquiera la conoces, ¿Por qué estas encaprichado con ella? ¡Ya salvamos Londres! La misión terminó.

─Ella me recuerda a alguien importante─ Respondió cortante. –A esa persona la abandone─ Le dio la espalda. –No volveré a cometer el mismo error. Esa historia no se va a repetir.

─Cyan─ Alois miró enojado al conde Phantomhive y luego caminó hacia el mestizo. –Yo pienso ayudarte Cyan─ Posó la mano sobre su hombro. –Lo prometí y cumpliré. Me quedaré contigo─ Desvió su mirada hacia Ciel y le sonrió con burla. _«Eso es perro. Me estas facilitando las cosas»_

─No tienes que hacer esto─ Movió su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente.

─Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudarte─ Tomó sus manos. –Voy a ayudarte Cyan, cueste lo que cueste.

El semi-demonio sonrió y percibió como un suave sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas, no solo eso, ahora se sentía algo molesto por ser el centro de atención, pero a la vez no le disgustaba. Su vergüenza no duró demasiado, ya que al sentir una presencia extraña en el ambiente su cuerpo se tensó y casi de manera instintiva, se posicionó delante de Alois.

─¡¿Quién está ahí?!─ Rápidamente, del interior de su camisa sacó dos cuchillas.

La superficie del puente comenzó a cubrirse por manchas oscuras de las cuales emergían siluetas sin forma aparente y en poco tiempo, cada una de las sombras tomó una falsa identidad; pero todas ellas con algo en común, el perfume marino.

─¿Q-Que…Q-Que son…esas cosas?─ Preguntó mientras señalaba hacia adelante.

─Esa es la plaga que los gemelos no pudieron derrotar─ Respondió cortante. –Claude. Sebastián─ Su cuerpo se puso tenso. –Ahora ustedes dos son mis aliados─ Los miró por encima del hombro. –Nunca creí que diría esto pero, en esta oportunidad, su modo de pelear nos servirá.

Los demonios enemigos apuntaron sus armas al pequeño grupo.

─S-Supongo que…este momento iba a llegar─ Una de sus rodillas tocó en suelo mientras adoptaba una pose para correr. –Tomémoslo como un entrenamiento─ Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. –Alois. Ciel─ Un suspiro brotó de sus labios. –L-Lamento involucrarlos en esto, sin embargo, es necesario. Y quizá algún día, podamos burlarnos de esta situación.

─¿C-Cyan?─ Retrocedió al distinguir varias flechas apuntando en su dirección.

─¿Qué quieres decir con eso?─ Por el rabillo de su ojo, vio como su mayordomo sacaba los cuchillos plateados del interior de su traje.

─Un día lo enteras, y probablemente, sea demasiado tarde─ Murmuró con burla. Pero no era el único sentimiento, también lo acompañaba la melancolía.

_~El puente de Londres se caerá~_ Aquel canto fue el detonante de la batalla.

El mestizo se levanto del suelo con rapidez y corrió hacia el agrupamiento de "Dost", elevó sus cuchillas a la altura del pecho y con certera precisión las lanzó a sus enemigos, sin fallar en ningún objetivo. Movió sus manos creando así una barrera invisible, protegiendo a todos de los miles de ataques.

─¡Cuidado con los de atrás!─ Se detuvo y vio como una gigantesca sombra blanca saltaba sobre su cabeza. –Ares.

El león aceleró su velocidad y se lanzó hacia los demonios atacantes, antes de que pudieran aproximarse a esos dos humanos. Utilizando sus filosas garras, las espinas de su melena y el veneno de sus serpientes, podía controlar la situación.

─I-Increíble─ Murmuró asombrado, sin despegar la vista de Cyan. Se sentía anonadado por los talentos de su compañero.

"_El niño que tienes en tus brazos es diferente al resto"_ Las palabras de ese sirviente resonaron en su cabeza. Recordó el acuerdo, al igual que ese pedido por parte del ojiverde; y supo que debía cumplirlo a como dé lugar.

─¡Earl Nightkerville!─ Corrió hasta el híbrido de demonio y levantó su mano derecha, con la cual sostenía las cuchillas plateadas.

Cyan comprendió al instante a lo que se refería, retrocedió tres pasos y deshizo el escudo protector, el mayordomo Phantomhive aprovechó la oportunidad y arrojó los cuchillos en hacia el rostro de un Dost; luego sonrió al ver que habia acertado. Sin embargo, aquella expresión desapareció al percatarse que otra de las criaturas rivales tenía atravesado tres utensilios dorados. Al parecer, no fue el único con esa idea.

─Retrocedan─ Levantó su mano derecho y creó una onda expansiva. Causado que los adversarios fueran empujados hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible. –N-No dejen solos a sus amos.

─Pero usted.

─¡Yo puedo manejarlo!─ Gritó con furia. ─¡Ellos están en peligro, no yo! ¡Rápido, Ares no soportara mucho solo!

Un feroz rugido alarmó a los demonios.

─S-Si se quedan aquí. Ellos morirán.

El demonio cuervo y araña asintieron, sacaron sus cuchillos y corrieron para salvar a sus amos, al estar a una distancia prudente lanzaron sus armas, hiriendo a varias criaturas enemigas. Ares notó la presencia de los dos sirvientes, miró como su nuevo amo detenía a varios enemigos, gruñó por lo bajo y recordó las indicaciones del muchacho; corrió hacia los dos humanos, se escabulló por debajo de ellos y los ubicó sobre su lomo, asegurándose de que no se lastimaran con su melena de espinas.

─¡Bájame estúpido demonio!

─¡Claude sácame de aquí!

Ares gruñó ferozmente y se alegró de que eso fuera suficiente como para callar a los humanos. Se aproximó hacia los dos mayordomos y les gruñó a ambos, para luego permitir que esos dos muchachos bajaran al suelo.

─Asquerosa criatura─ Ciel se quitó el polvo inexistente de su traje azul. –Y tú─ Fulminó con la mirada a su mayordomo. ─¿Por qué has tardado?

Antes de que Sebastián pudiera responder, tuvo que retroceder dos pasos al ver como algo se dirigía hacia los demonios enemigos y pudo distinguir la oz plateada del conde Nightkerville; si no se hubiera movido, probablemente habría sido impactado por esa arma.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose llamó la atención de todos.

─¡Tomen esto!─ Giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó la farola que estaba en sus manos. El objeto golpeó la cabeza de un Dosts. ─¡Yeah!─ Dio un pequeño brinco.

Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, se encaminó hacia aquel grupo; las expresiones de todos ellos tenían algo en común, el sentimiento que reflejaban y ese era la sorpresa. Cyan rió de manera adorable y limpió la tierra que habia sobre sus manos.

─¿Y qué les pareció la fiesta?─ Ares no desaprovecho el tiempo y ronroneó con gusto, mientras acariciaba con su cabeza el cuerpo del muchacho.

─¿Cómo puedes estar así?

─C-Ciel, no seas aburrido─ Sus dedos rozaron la melena de espinas. –Además, no ha salido nada mal y…─ Se detuvo al percibir del gruñido del león. ─¿Ares?─ Las garras del felino perforaron la tierra.

─…Esa presencia…─ Aquellas palabras escaparon en un murmullo. –Es diferente a las anteriores─ Sus ojos dorados buscaron al dueño de esa esencia.

─¿Presencia?─ Repitió el joven mestizo. Su cuerpo se tensó. –Ares. Ella está aquí─ El león blanco se ubicó delante de su amo y rugió salvajemente. Como si se tratase de una advertencia.

─¿Qué esta…?─ Su voz se silencio al ver como Cyan llamaba a su oz.

─…Tú estabas…detrás de esto─ Hizo girar su arma grisácea hasta detenerla abruptamente.

El ruido de tacones chocar contra el suelo interrumpió el silencio, la poca neblina existente se dispersó y al otro extremo del puente se hallaba una mujer, un demonio femenino para ser exactos. Su extensa cabellera negra llegaba a sus tobillos, una sonrisa burlona apareció y sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre un viejo conocido; el aristócrata de mirada azul y semblante sonriente.

─¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que nos hemos visto las caras?─ Preguntó una voz femenina.

─Aqua─ Siseó su nombre.

─No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

─Así que, tú estabas detrás de esta locura. No me sorprende─ Un gruñido brotó de su garganta. –Solo lo preguntaré una vez. ¿Dónde está ella?

─¿Hablas de la humana?─ Dio suaves golpecitos a su barbilla. –Ya me encargue de ella, y donde se encuentra, te aseguro que está bien.

─Maldita─ Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Apretó los dientes. ─¡¿Qué le has hecho a Annet?

─Averígualo por ti mismo─ Desvió su mirada por encima del hombro. –Elimínenlos.

─¡Aqua!─ Vislumbró a un Dost aproximándosele velozmente. _«Oh no…Tu no te me escapas…» _Lanzó su guadaña al aire y cuando la atrapó, había cambiado por completo su apariencia. Convirtiéndose en un machete.

Cyan atravesó el pecho del demonio sin el mayor de los esfuerzos, sacó una daga del interior de la manga de su camisa y se lo lanzó a la pelinegra, quien lo esquivó hábilmente. El león blanco rugió y corrió a la par de su amo, sin embargo, aumentó la velocidad sin dejar de gruñirle al enemigo, afiló sus garras y se erizaron las espinas de su melena; Aqua se preparó para el ataque, mas los sucesos no fueron como esperaba.

Al estar a una distancia prudente, Ares cambio de acción y se escabulló hacia uno de los costados del demonio, dirigiéndose a sus verdaderos objetivos, las criaturas detrás de la pelinegra. Aqua quedó desconcertada por unos momentos, y ello fue un grave error de su parte; el joven Nightkerville apareció detrás del león y apuntó el cuchillo que sostenía hacia ella. La demonio retrocedió antes de que el ataque se viera efectuado, mas eso no impidió que resultase herida, la cuchilla rozó la palma de su mano y trazó una débil línea en ella.

Cyan sonrió con burla al ver su logro y retrocedió hacia el grupo, esperando que Ares fuera capaz de controlar la situación.

─¡Esto es muy divertido!─ Llamó a su oz y con gran precisión dividió en dos los cuerpos de dos enemigos. Mientras corría, lanzó su oz y esta, al chasquear los dedos, se transformó en una filosa espada.

_«..¿Q-Que es…todo esto..?» _Aun no podía salir de la incertidumbre, solo llegaba a distinguir a su mayordomo protegiéndolo de los otros demonios. _«..¿A-Acaso…él?»_ Vio como Cyan asesinaba a los enemigos hasta llegar a su lado; el mestizo sonrió y llamó a su fiel compañera, obligándola a cambiar una vez más.

–¿Q-Que planeas hacer con todo esto…?─ Preguntó Ciel en un murmullo. Al ver como la sangre se espacia en todas direcciones, sintió nauseas.

─¿No es obvio?─ Inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado. ─Matarlos a todos.

─¿P-Por…qué…?

─Porque la vida es así. Tienes que estar seguro de tu decisión─ Sostuvo con fuerza su hacha. –O matas y sigues viviendo, o mueres y pierdes todo─ Mencionó con una sonrisa. –¿Verdad…?─ Su ojo se oscureció y lanzó el arma hacia su enemiga. Quien con algo de dificultad, logró esquivarlo. –Aqua.

─T-Tu…─ Sus ojos rojizos se posaron sobre aquel humano.

Una imagen apareció en su mente; un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos bicolor sostenía una gigantesca oz oscura, su escalofriante y burlona sonrisa le incomodó, aunque fuese solo un recuerdo.

El león corrió velozmente hacia ella y se estrelló contra la espalda del demonio femenino, dando un certero pero poderoso golpe, lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarla varios metros hacia adelante. Su cuerpo impactó contra el suelo y rodando varios metros hasta detenerse.

Sus uñas se incrustaron en la superficie bajo de ella y al levantar la mirada distinguió a un joven, a uno de eso jóvenes que acompañaba a Cyan, al noble de mirada azul y cabello del mismo color; él mantenía su vista sobre su mayordomo, sin embargo, por algún motivo desvió la mirada, encontrándose con la demonio femenino.

─T-Tu eres…─ Un gruñido brotó de su garganta. Su cuerpo se tensó y estaba listo para atacar. ─¡M-Maldito!

Mientras corría hacia ese humano levantó su mano derecha y en ella se formó una gigantesca y filosa estalactita, un gruñido bestial emergió de su garganta.

─..¡T-Todo e-es t-tu…!─ Un puño se estrelló contra su faz.

Luego de golpearla en el rostro, con su pierna derecha, y dando un giro sobre sí mismo, golpeó la nuca del demonio femenino, logrando que así se estrellara bruscamente contra el suelo. El gigantesco cristal se rompió en miles de pedazos.

─¡Cierra la boca!─ Apoyó sus manos en el suelo para luego hacer una voltereta en el aire, dando tres giros en el proceso, y terminar aterrizando en el suelo de manera brusca.

─D-Debí suponerlo─ Se irguió velozmente. –Siempre entremetiéndote─ Con su uña retiró el hilo carmesí que descendía por su labio. –B-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres─ Extendió las palmas de sus manos. ─Te aniquilaré yo misma, a ti y a todos ellos─ Varios cristales se formaron a su alrededor. –Mueran.

Los cristales fueron dirigidos con suma rapidez hacia ellos, casi imperceptible para el ojo humano y demoníaco, sin embargo, el conde Nightkerville se lo impidió. Un certero golpe con su cuchilla logró romperlos sin el mayor esfuerzo, desviando sus partes en opuestas direcciones, para que luego éstas caigan al suelo.

─No permitiré que mates a alguno de estos humanos, inclusive, protegeré a sus demonios.

Tanto el sirviente Phantomhive como el Trancy estaban sorprendidos. Ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de distinguir los cristales, la velocidad en que fueron lanzados fue demasiada y apenas pudieron ubicarse delante de sus respectivos amos; fue algo instintivo protegerlos.

─C-Cyan…es asombroso…─ Pensó Ciel en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que el susodicho escuchase esas palabras. _«¿Por qué dije algo así?»_ Pensó al sentir que se ruborizaba.

─…C-Ciel…─ Un sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas raspadas al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sonreír. _«É-Él me elogió…y-y si él me elogió…q-quiere decir que…Está orgulloso de mí» _Una expresión de felicidad se posó en su rostro. _«¡Está orgulloso de mi!»_

─¿Por qué no me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de detenerlo?─ Chasqueó la lengua con molestia. ─¡Veamos como detienes esto!─ Gritó con una sonrisa y comenzó a lanzar varios trozos de cristal.

Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, ya que cada uno de esos fragmentos, el conde Nightkerville se encargo de desviar y destruir con su daga rojiza.

_«¡Está orgulloso de mí! ¡Está orgulloso de mí! ¡Está orgulloso de mí! ¡Solo de mí!»_ Coreaba en su mente sin detener los movimientos de su mano. _«¡Está orgulloso de mí!»_ Ya eran incontables las cantidades de fragmentos que había destrozado y todos ellos con una simple daga. Además, se aseguraba de que ninguno de esos trozos tocara a sus protegidos con ayudad de su don.

_«Él…¿C-Como es que él…puede hacer todo eso?»_ Ciel no podía quitar la mirada del joven de diecisiete años.

_«Maldición. Se están dificultando las cosas»_ Continuó lanzando cristales con desesperación, pero esta vez, empezó a correr hacia ellos. Se aseguraría de no fallar.

~Awww~ Rió de manera tierna. ─¡Aqua-Onee-san quiere jugar!─ Hizo girar entre sus dedos la daga. Su dulce sonrisa desapareció, cambiando a una expresión maniática. –Los protegeré a todos, no importa que tenga que sacrificar en el proceso─ Levantó su mano libre y detuvo los fragmentos. –No me importa nada─ Cerró su puño, y todos los cristales se hicieron añicos.

Sin perder el tiempo corrió hacia su enemiga rompiendo los pequeños cristales que se le lanzaban, la sonrisa de su rostro no desapareció y se ensanchó al ser consciente de la frustración de Aqua. El demonio femenino no detuvo sus lanzamientos, al punto de arrojar diez fragmentos a la vez.

─¡Ciel estará orgulloso de mi si te mato!─ Gritó con una sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro. Su mano se movía velozmente, evitando que algún fragmento lo tocase.

─¡Sigues siendo el mismo monstruo de siempre!─ Esquivó por muy poco el filo del cuchillo, pero eso no impidió a que se produjera un corte a la altura del cuello.

─¡Ha ha ha ha! ¡Te mataré!─ De su manga izquierda extrajo una pequeño y afilado puñal, y con gran precisión lo incrustó en su hombro. O al menos eso creyó. ─…¿N-Nani?...

─¿Te sorprendí verdad?─ Preguntó con burla. Un grueso trozo de hielo se había interpuesto entre su hombro y la cuchilla. –Ahora es mi turno─ Dio un acertado golpe en el estomago del mestizo, dejándolo sin aire. –No olvides, que nosotros te enseñamos lo que sabes.

Sus manos lo sujetaron por los hombros e incrustó las uñas en su piel para afianzar el agarre, sin tener la intención de soltarlo, comenzó a girar sobre sí misma para ganar mayor impulso y al detenerse bruscamente, lanzó al noble contra una de las farolas. La cual fue doblada por la mitad a causa del impacto; si no fuera porque se sujetó a tiempo, el mestizo habría caído al agua.

─Creí que serias un digno oponente, pero veo que me he equivocado─ Mencionó con una sonrisa. –Bien─ Estiró su brazo derecho y este se convirtió en una filosa espada. –Ustedes son los siguientes─ Sonrió al ver como esos dos mayordomos se posicionaban delante de sus amos. –No intenten detenerme, porque luego de acabar con ustedes, tomaré las almas de esos dos niños─ Mostró sus blancos colmillos. –Definitivamente, los mataré.

Al momento en que empezó a aproximárseles varios cuchillos, dorados y plateados, se dirigieron hacia ella, pero con un preciso golpe de su sable, logró eliminarlos, destruyendo los utensilios a la mitad. Su sonrisa se intensifico al ver la expresión de desconcierto en esos dos demonios; a partir de esto, comenzaba su victoria.

─¡Los voy a matar!

Y repentinamente, el olor a sangre inundó el ambiente.

─…S-Se acabó…─ Murmuró una suave voz, mientras un hilo carmesí descendía por sus labios. ─…T-Tu jue-ego…s-se acabó.

─…T-Tu…─ Siseó molesta.

─C-Cyan─ El miedo abarcó su ser. Sus ojos claros no se despegaron del muchacho.

_«¿Q-Que acaba de hacer?»_ Vio como la oz que estaba en su mano caía el suelo. _«Él…¿Él está…?»_

Lagrimas carmín rodaban por sus mejillas, acompañadas por gotas cristalinas, pero ambas tenían el mismo destino, quedar impregnadas en la vestimenta oscura del joven.

─…Tu…─ Sacó su brazo del cuerpo del joven y con un ágil pirueta hacia atrás, retrocedió varios metros. Alejándose de la escena. ─..¿Por qué?─ Miró su brazo, con el cual había herido al noble, y distinguió las manchas rojas en él.

─Y-Ya te lo he dicho…─ Sus cabellos negro azulados le cubrían la vista. –Los protegeré a todos─ Su mano cubrió la herida profunda de su brazo izquierdo e incrustó sus uñas negras sobre el corte. –I-Incluso…olvidaré mi promesa─ Sintió como la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo.

El semblante serio de Aqua cambió.

Cyan admiró por un breve momento su herida. El corte nacía en su antebrazo, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para traspasar el musculo, y aun continuaba cayendo sangre de ella.

─¿R-Recuerdas q-que e-era…─ Levantó la mirada . ─L-Lo q-que mas-s te gus-gustaba ha-hacer conmigo…?

─Sí─ Sonrió de solo rememorar esos sucesos. –Aun no lo olvido─ Admiró su mano derecha. –Desmembrarte. Arrancar tus extremidades. Era una delicia ver tu rostro aterrado y tu cuerpo retorciéndose a medida que rompía tus piernas─ Oyó dos alaridos de sorpresa. –Y no solo eso. Depositaba tus piernas en el extremo más alejado del corredor y te obligaba a buscarlas, viendo cómo te arrastrabas por el suelo desesperadamente─ Rió con burla. ─¿Cómo olvidarlo? Nunca derramaste una lágrima con mis torturas, ni una sola. ¿A qué se debe el honor de recordar el pasado?

─A-A que yo…─ Se llevó la mano al estomago y vomitó un poco de sangre. Sonrió al sentir como un líquido descendía desde su frente, trazando caminos rojos por su rostro. –…Y-Yo…─ Con cuidado, ubicó la mano sobre su hombro. ─…V-Voy a revivir el pasado.

─¿Qué quieres decir?─ Su rostro reflejó sorpresa al comprender lo que ese muchacho estaba por hacer. ─…¿No pensaras…?

Y con la fuerza necesaria, se quebró el hombro. Imposibilitándole utilizar su brazo izquierdo.

─…P-Pero esta vez, será diferente─ La miró con una tierna sonrisa. ─…P-Porque…m-me vengaré de ti─ Chasqueó los dedos de su mano y de su sombra, emergió la oz que siempre usaba. La tomó e hizo que su cuchilla apuntara a la pelinegra. ─…V-Vengaré la m-muerte de _Mary_….

La demonio sonrió con maldad. Ahora comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ese muchacho, ese hibrido de demonio, planeaba saldar cuentas con ella; costase lo que costase.

Ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección al otro, sosteniendo firmemente sus armas y lanzando gritos de guerra, la pelea inició. Los sonidos de las cuchillas chocando entre sí hicieron acto de presencia, junto con los quejidos del mestizo, ya que se estaba esforzando demasiado para el estado en que se encontraba; pero aun así, no bajo su guadaña por nada del mundo. Esta oportunidad no volvería a repetirse.

Aqua sonrió con burla. ¿Realmente creía que podía ganarle en esas condiciones? Tal vez fuera el hijo de un demonio y descendiente del pecado más importante del infierno, sin embargo, la sangre humano corría por sus venas. Además de que, a penas era un adolescente y sabía manejar un arma; decidió dificultárselo, solo para su diversión.

Desde una distancia prudente, los demás presentes observaba la pelea, custodiados por un león blanco, pero uno de ellos, se encontraba realmente preocupado. Ver como se esforzaba Cyan le preocupaba y deseaba poder ayudarlo, pero era consciente de que no podía hacerlo; sus ojos celestes se desviaron brevemente a cierto objeto brillante. Y ello, trajo a su mente una conversación anterior:

"─_¿Qué es esto?─ Había preguntado un tanto curioso, sin soltar aquella daga de manga carmesí._

─_¿Uh? Son mis cuchillas─ Respondió desde la cama. –Son muy preciadas para mí. Me las obsequió la persona más importante en mi vida._

─_¿Y quién fue esa persona?_

─_...F-Fue….─ Guardó silencio. –N-No recuerdo─ Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y cerró su ojo. –Qué extraño, ya lo olvidé. Bueno, no importa─ Sonrió. –Solo sé que son muy importantes, además de ser especiales. _

─_¿Qué tiene de especial? Son solo dos dagas._

─_No Alois. No son solo simples dagas─ Se levantó de la cama para ir hasta él. –Según me han dicho, con esta cuchillas nunca fallaras al objetivo ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Pues porque son mágicas!─ Exclamó sonriente. –Mira─ Tomó una de ellas. –Si confías y crees que no erraras el tiro─ Lanzó la cuchilla. –No fallaras._

_Alois miró la daga y se sorprendió al ver que se habia incrustado en el centro de la diana. Logrando así un tiro perfecto._

─_Vamos, inténtalo tú._

─_Pero…_

─_Nunca sabrás que resultado traerá si no lo intentas._

_No muy convencido, el muchacho rubio sujetó entre sus manos el cuchillo. No podía evitar sentirse intranquilo, no deseaba fallar; repentinamente lo sintió. Dos manos tocaron sus hombros y el cálido aliento del noble rozaba su oreja. _

─_Mantén tu vista en la mira y por nada del mundo la apartes de ella─ Murmuró seriamente. –Levanta tu arma─ Vio como el conde realizaba sus indicaciones. –Respira. Y─ Sonrió de anticipación. –Lanza._

_El sonido de la cuchilla impactando con la diana se oyó de fondo._

─_Lo hice. ¡Lo hice!─ Comenzó a aplaudir alegremente. ─¡Lo hice! No creí que lo haría._

─_Porque confiaste Alois._

─_No confié en mi─ Cyan lo miró sorprendido. –Confié en ti, porque creías que lo lograría._

─_Vaya, eso fue inesperado, pero…─ Caminó hacia la diana y sacó el arma. –Veo que confiar en mi trae buenos resultado."_

_«Las dagas» _Distinguió a tres metros de distancia las cuchillas del conde Nightkerville._ «…Yo…P-Prometí ayudarte…»_ Y decidió, corrió hacia ella.

─¡Danna-sama!

Lo ignoró. Ignoró el llamado de su amado mayordomo. Porque ahora, tenía otra meta en su cabeza; sujetó el puñal entre sus dedos y levantó la vista. Cyan continuaba luchando con aquel demonio femenino, y lamentablemente, estaba perdiendo esa pelea.

_«No apartes la vista del objetivo» _Sus ojos claros se centraron en la morena. Una sonrisa melancólica se posó en su rostro. _«Y confía en Cyan»_ Y arrojó la daga. Sorprendiéndose de que, como le habia dicho el muchacho, dio perfectamente en el blanco: el hombro derecho de Aqua.

Miró la daga en su hombro. Escuchó los acelerados latidos de un corazón humano y dirigió su mirada hacia él. ─…T-Tu…─ Tomó el cuello del mestizo y lo lanzó hacia el barandal del puente. ─¡Te mataré!

Alois quedo paralizado y solo pudo contemplar como ese demonio se le aproximaba con suma rapidez. Claude llegó al lado de su amo y lanzó varios cuchillos dorados hacia ella, sin embargo, Aqua logró esquivarlos sin dificultad alguna.

─¡Esto es por meterse en mis planes!─ Creó un gigantesco fragmento de cristal y se los lanzó.

El demonio de ojos ámbar tomó en brazos a su amo y dando una voltereta hacia atrás se alejó varios metros, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para esquivar el ataque.

Sin embargo, una fuerza invisible detuvo abruptamente al pedazo de hielo.

─¡No te permitiré lastimarlos!─ . Su ojo sano cambiaba bruscamente de color. De rojo a azul. Los dedos de su mano se tensaron y comenzaron a cerrarse.

El cristal iba agrietándose a medida que transcurrían los segundos.

"…_.P-Prometí proteger a todos…"_ Una aureola blanca rodeo su ojo. _"…Y-Yo…lo prometí"_ Las grietas se volvieron cada vez más grandes. _"…A toda costa…"_

─…¡Me las pagaras!...─ Bramó en un grito y arrojó varios fragmentos de hielo.

"_¡Muere!"_ El cristal se rompió en miles de pedazos. _"¡Muere!" _Con ayuda de su don, los arrojó a todos hacia ella_. "¡MUERE!"_ Vio como la pelinegra los esquiva y en algunos casos, extendía las manos para detener los proyectiles. Corrió hacia ella, olvidándose de su brazo roto. ─¡Todos los que intenten matar a mis seres queridos...!─ Levantó su mano derecha, su oz grisácea apareció sin ser llamada y la tomó rápidamente. ─¡..DEBEN MORIR…!─ La cuchilla por poco rozó el cuerpo de Aqua, si no fuera porque ella lo esquivó.

Aun así no se detuvo. Los movimientos de su oz continuaron siendo efectuados con la misma fuerza, sin embargo, no eran precisos; lo que era un punto a favor del demonio femenino. Aqua creó un escudo cristal pero la cuchilla de Pan fue capaz de romperlo, e inclusive llegó a rasguñarle el rostro, causando que un diminuto hilo rojo descendiera por su mejilla hasta el cuello.

La demonio retrocedió al ver que no podía atacar, mas el conde Nightkerville no iba a permitir que escapase. Con toda su fuerza, bajó la oz incrustándola sobre el suelo y vio como ella escapaba de aquel ataque.

─Tienes buenos reflejos─ Murmuró lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella lo escuchara. –Pero─ Levantó su arma y con su don la inmovilizó. –Sayonara. Aqua.

Pero un grito en la lejanía lo detuvo.

─¡Sebastián! ¡Detén a esos demonios!

_«..¿Ciel?...»_ Dio media vuelta y vio que un grupo de Dost se les acercaba a los condes. ─¡Cuidado!

_«..Ya veo…»_ Extendió su palma_ «Quien más amas, será el causante de tu sufrimiento»_ Un cristal apareció de su sombra.

Sintió que algo se le aproximaba y al darse vuelta, un fragmento de hielo quedo una mínima distancia de su ojo izquierdo. Antes de que impactara, utilizó su don de telequinesis para frenarlo; corrió hacia el muchacho y lo golpeó en la cabeza con una fuerte patada. Enviándolo a varios metros de distancia.

Cyan aterrizó en cuclillas sobre el suelo, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la patada que impactó en su quijada, lanzándolo otra vez con fuerza. Aqua lo tomó por los hombros, dio una voltereta hacia adelante y usando el impulso a su favor arrojó al muchacho en dirección al barandal. El cuerpo del mestizo chocó contra la estructura, rompiéndola en el proceso; al levantar la mirada se encontró con que ese demonio se le aproximaba, con su brazo cambiado en una espada de cristal.

Tomó con su mano algunas partes de la construcción y se las lanzó, Aqua los esquivó y Cyan gruñó con molestia. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban saltó sobre el barandal, sintiendo las punzadas de dolor en todo su cuerpo, ignoró aquellos malestares y se preparó para esquivar a su contrincante.

─¡Ni lo intentes!

El noble sonrió y con gran agilidad dio un salto sobre ella, dando tres giros sobre el aire, para luego aterrizar en el suelo, sin embargo, la pelinegra se abalanzó contra el muchacho, arrastrándolo consigo por varios metros. Al detenerse, ella sujetó su mandíbula y lo estrelló con brusquedad sobre el pavimento.

Ares rompió el cuello de uno de los Dosts y se lanzó contra otro. Claude lanzó dos cuchillos hacia el rostro de uno de ellos para luego esquivar el ataque de una especie de "ángel". Sebastián sujetó la cintura de su amo para después empujarlo lejos de la zona de pelea, sacó los utensilios plateados del interior de su traje oscuro y con ellos detuvo el golpe por parte de una criatura enemiga; abruptamente, los Dosts se detuvieron.

─…¿Por qué no se mueven?...─ Sus manos se afianzaron en el mango de la cuchilla rojiza. Alois se había mantenido lo más alejado de la lucha.

─¿Qué sucede?─ Una grito de júbilo llamó su atención. Ciel desvió la mirada y encontró la respuesta.

Ese demonio, habia capturado a Cyan.

─¡AHA HA HA HA HA! ¡Te tengo!─ Afianzó su agarre en el cuello. ─..E-Eres mío…─ Sus uñas negras rozaron el cuello del noble. ─¡Ahora te mataré! Me vengaré de ti. De todos, pero sobre todo, me vengaré de tu asqueroso padre─ Levantó la mirada y sonrió. –_Él será testigo del fin._

Cyan intentó empujarla con su don, pero no sirvió de nada. Un gritó de agonía escapó de sus labios al sentir un trozó de hielo penetró en ambas piernas, a la altura del muslo; las uñas de su mano derecha se incrustaron en la muñeca de ella, aunque lo único que le causo fue risa.

─Idiota. ¿Crees que eso me detendrá?

─…C-Cá..lla..te…─ Murmuró con voz ronca.

Aqua sonrió y sin tener compasión arrojó con fuerza al suelo el cuerpo del joven, deleitándose al ver como Cyan escupía sangre de su boca. Se arrodilló a su lado y le sonrió.

─Siempre te he odiado─ Incrustó sus afiladas uñas sobre el hombro del noble. –El conocer tu simple existencia me ha traído nauseas─ Sonrió al ver como la sangre escapaba y sacó su mano. –Ahora, exterminaré tu pecado.

─..¿M-Mi..pe..ca..do…?─ El cabello le cubría la vista. –Mi…pe..cado…─ Una sonrisa surcó en su faz. –Mhmmph…mhmmph… je je je je…YAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHA HAHAEHEHEHEHE HIHIHIHI…─ Su mirada azul se tornó carmesí. ─¡¿Mi pecado?! ¿Cuál…es mi pecado?─ Preguntó ya más calmado.

─Tu simple existencia─ El gruñido que brotó de su garganta no inmuto al joven. –Tu simple existencia─ Convirtió a su brazo izquierdo en una filosa cuchilla. ─…T-Tu nos condenaste a todo─ Volvió a empujarlo contra el suelo y sonrió al escuchar su quejido de dolor. Sus ojos cambiaron a carmesí. –T-Tú y tu maldito padre…T-Tu culpa…y suya.

Ares rugió salvajemente para luego comenzar a correr hacia el demonio, sus ojos habían sido cubiertos con un velo de fiereza y las garras se prepararon para desgarrar al enemigo. Sin embargo, la pelinegra habia previsto ese accionar.

Velozmente, levanto por el cuello al noble y lo apunto con su espada de cristal a la altura del corazón. El león blanco se detuvo abruptamente mas no dejo de gruñir.

─¡No te acerques!─ Afianzó su agarre. –Porque juro que lo mataré─ Incrustó las uñas en su mejilla izquierda. –Y esta vez, no es un juego.

─…¡Cyan!…─ Alois intentó acercarse pero su mayordomo lo sujetó con fuerza. ─¡No! ¡Suéltame Claude! C-Cyan está…Cyan está…

─N-No deberías haber existido. Ni tú, ni tu maldito padre…Si debes culpar a alguien por tu sufrimiento…─ Soltó una suave risita. ─…C-Cúlpalo a él…Cúlpalo a él por ser quien es…

Recordó los bellos momentos junto a su padre. _«…Él-l no…no es culpable…n-nunca sería….n-nunca sería el culpable de esto….N-No mi padre…»_ Aun podía oír su voz clamando su nombre. _«…Y-Yo…no quiero ser un monstruo…n-no quiero tener odio…»_

Las manos temblorosas del joven Nigthkerville se posaron sobre la muñeca del demonio, olvidando por completo del dolor y los graves raspones que habían sobre ellas, y con gran fuerza de voluntad, levantó su mirada y contempló a la pelinegra. Aqua posó sus ojos sobre aquel orbe azul y su cuerpo se tensó, además de que un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

Esa mirada no reflejaba odio. Si no, lastima, tristeza y…compasión.

Los mismos sentimientos que siempre poseía ella.

_«He tenido una vida difícil, pero, valió la pena, porque pude conocerte.»_

─…No…─ Musitó con dolor. _«No, no es verdad. Cyan no tiene…n-no tiene su mirada…¡N-No!...N-No puede mirarme de esa…de esa manera»_

_«Prrr…No soy una gatita»_

─….N-No…─ Ambas manos sujetaron el frágil cuello.

_«..¿Por qué no sonríes un poco más? Estoy segura que te verías linda…»_

–B-Basta…

_«No necesito nada mas…Porque lo que yo desee, será que te encargaras de cumplirlo...¿Verdad, Aqua?»_

─¡Ya basta!─ Le gritó con furia. –Basta, basta, basta─ Repitió con desesperación. –Basta…por favor…─ Apretó los dientes. ─…N-No me mires así…e-esa mirada…solo puede tenerla un ángel….s-solo un ángel puede tener tanta compasión y perdón en su mirada…

─..A..─ Un hilo brotó de su boca. ─..A-Aq…─ Lágrimas brotaron de su ojo. ─…A-Aq-qua…

─¡Deja de mirarme así!─ Y sin compasión alguna, lo lanzó con gran fuerza a varios metros de distancia.

El cuerpo de Cyan impactó contra el suelo bruscamente y terminar rodando en varias oportunidades hasta que Ares corrió para atraparlo en su lomo; le gruñó una última vez a ella.

─¡Cyan!─ Logró liberarse del agarre de su funcionario y corrió hacia el león. ─..C-Cyan…─ Vio como Ares se le acercaba con el cuerpo del noble encima suyo. Cuidadosamente dejo a su amo en el suelo, asegurándose de que no se lastimara. ─..¿Él e-esta…?

Su mayordomo se aproximó para verificar su estado. –Descuide Danna-sama. Sus signos vitales son débiles, pero estables─ Quitó los dedos de su cuello.

─…Q-Que alivio…─ Volvió a respirar tranquilo. –Apresúrate Claude. Toma a Cyan y vámonos de aquí─ El sirviente asintió y paso los brazos por debajo del muchacho herido.

─¿Qué crees que están haciendo?─ Demando el conde Phantomhive. –Y tú─ Se dirigió al demonio ojidorado. –Suéltalo. Ahora.

─No eres quien para darle órdenes a mi mayordomo─ Lo enfrentó. –Por si no lo has notado, Cyan está herido, hay que salvarlo de que muera.

Ciel apretó los puños. –No confió en ti─ Desvió la mirada a su funcionario y con voz clara ordenó. –Quítaselo.

─Como usted desee amo─ Le sonrió a su némesis. Estaba a punto de divertirse.

Alois recordó que aun tenía bajo su poder una de las dagas del noble, la sacó del interior de su manga y apuntó al demonio de ojos rojos. –No dejaré que te le acerques─ Sus ojos y el tono de su voz demostraba que hablaba enserio.

_«Interesante»_ La idea de que ese humano le lastimara, era sencillamente divertido; bien, se aseguraría de cumplir con la orden de su amo.

Y en ese momento, un pentagrama plateado se manifestó delante de ellos, protegiéndolos del reciente ataque. Miles de cristales fueron consumiéndose rápidamente, sus restos caían al suelo y algunos solo se desvanecían al impactar con la marca.

A varios metros de distancia, la demonio de ojos oscuros gruñó. No solo había fallado, no fue capaz de percibir la presencia de esos hermanos.

─Parece que no nos esperaban─ Murmuró mientras deshacía el sello protector. –Debería sentirme ofendido─ Notó las miradas sobre él. –Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, pero, al menos estoy aquí─ Acomodó mejor a la muchacha de cabello castaño sobre su espalda.

_«Creí que ellos habían desaparecido…»_ Retrocedió por instinto. _«Ellos me superan en número...y ahora que han creado esa barrera no…»_ Sintió alguien estaba detrás de ella.

─Voy a ser fiel a mí mismo, y lo protegeré sin importar las consecuencias─ Musitaron contra su oído. –Incluso si ello cambia la historia.

Levantó su sable favorito y lo incrustó sobre el hombro del demonio.

─…T-Tu…─ Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sentía como la cuchilla la quemaba desde adentro.

─¿Realmente creíste que estaba fuera de juego?─ Indagó una voz con burla. –Desearía poder recordar para toda la vida tu expresión─ Sonrió enseñando sus afilados colmillos. –Mejor haré eso.

Aqua pretendió liberarse, sin embargo, el agarre de aquel demonio se lo impedía. El filo del sable perforó su hombro y comenzaba a adentrarse en su brazo sin piedad alguna; al oír los quejidos de su enemiga no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho, pero no, no era suficiente para él. Debía pagar por lo que le había hecho a su amo.

Bruscamente sacó su arma. ─Creí que serías más divertida, después de todo, eres Aqua, una de las integrantes de la Orden de la Rosa. ¿Cómo no puedes resistir a algo como esto?─ Su rodilla derecha impactó contra la espalda de la pelinegra. Dejándola desorientada. –Bastarda─ Con una patada a la altura de la cabeza la lanzó varios metros a distancia.

Levantó su sable para así admirar la sangre carmín, frunció el ceño, no, aun no era suficiente. Vio como el cuerpo de Aqua rodaba y daba bruscos giros, intentando ponerse de pie.

_«Intenta resistir. ¿Desde de todo lo que ha causado a mi amo? La mataré»_ Sujetó el mango de su arma. _«¿Veamos qué haces con esto?»_ Corrió hacia ella y arrojó su sable, apuntándole a la pierna. Ver como la afilada cuchilla se incrustaba en su piel fue satisfactorio para él, sobre todo, al percatarse que perforó todo el musculo.

Aqua cayó sentada al suelo, perjudicando más la herida de su pierna. Al intentar quitar la katana sus manos se quemaron, sacó sus manos y miró estupefacta el demonio ojiceleste; un gruñido brotó de su garganta.

─¿Sorprendida? Haces bien─ Bajo su mano extendida y con la opuesta chasqueó los dedos. –Yo no seré como Bocchan─ Sonrió al ver como un círculo de fuego se creaba alrededor del demonio femenino, dejándola sin escapatoria. –Yo si te mataré.

─¿Qué es lo que intenta hacer? Llamará la atención de las personas─ Dirigió su mirada a su mayordomo. –Impídelo si es necesario─ Su sirviente asintió de inmediato y procedió a sacar tres cuchillos de plata.

─No interfieran, esta ya no es su pelea─ Evan los miró con molestia. –Si se convierten en un estorbo, no dudaré en detenerlos─ Con cuidado dejó recostada a la muchacha, para luego centrar la atención en su amo. _«…Estas heridas son graves…»_ Ignoró la punzada de dolor en su estomago._ «…Ethan se vengará por esto..y-y yo, no tengo planeado detenerlo» _Se encaminó al demonio de ojos dorados y le arrebató al muchacho en sus brazos, para luego dejarlo recostado sobre el suelo.

─Si continua con eso─ Señaló el círculo de fuego. –Despertará a las personas, llamando así su atención. ¿Qué no lo comprendes? No solo debemos proteger Londres, si no también, ocultar la existencia de…

─..Lo sé…─ Lo interrumpió. ─…Por esa razón…d-dejen que mi hermano se encargue…─ Se cubrió la boca antes de que escupiera sangre de ella.

La llamarada se intensificó, elevándose varios metros. –Esto no es bueno.

Mientras los demás estaban atentos a las posibles acciones del manipulador de fuego, el conde Trancy solo observaba al joven inconsciente, sin embargo, sus ojos color cielo se posaron sobre la muchacha recostada en el suelo. Y en ese momento, recordó cómo y porque todo había comenzado.

─Esta muchacha─ La ira lo cegó. ─..E-Ella…─ Sus dedos oprimieron la daga. _«Por ella Cyan….Por ella»_ Con pequeños pasos y sin llamar la atención de nadie, se le aproximó. _«…E-Es por ella…Ella es la culpable…»_ Levantó el puñal y estaba completamente decidido en matarla.

Mas el demonio ojiverde se lo impidió, sujetando la cuchilla con sus manos, causando así que ésta se incrustara en su mano hasta llegar al otro extremo de la piel.

Guardó silencio y reprimió los deseos de reírse a carcajadas, la expresión del noble era de puro terror. ─No debe de sentir miedo, no tengo intención de matarlo─ Le ofreció una sonrisa. ─Pero, eso no quiere decir que no evitaré que realice su descabellado e insulso plan. Después de todo, si usted, asesina a esta muchacha─ Con su mano libre, arrancó la daga de las manos del rubio. ─Estoy seguro que mi amo no estaría feliz─ Mencionó mientras saca la daga de su piel. ─¿No le parece?

El rubio no respondió solo miró de manera fulminante al demonio de ojos verdes, si no fuera por él, habría matado a esa maldita. Evan sonrió por los pensamientos del muchacho, sin embargo, su atención no duró demasiado, ya que percibió el despertar de la joven.

Sus ojos se abrieron. ─…¿Q-Que es…este lugar?─ Se sentó en el suelo y buscó la respuesta en los alrededores, hasta tomarse con alguien conocido. ─Dios mío─ Llevó ambas manos a su boca. –¿Qué le sucedió?─ Intentó levantarse, pero se lo impidieron.

─No es conveniente que te levantes.

─Pero…─ Tragó pesadamente. ─…¿Estará bien?

─Guarda silencio─ Ultimó cortante. –Gracias a ti. Cyan se encuentra en ese estado, tú y tu maldita estupidez─ Alois la miró con odio. –Si no fuera por él─ Señaló al ojiverde. –Ya te habría matado.

_«¿Él se llama Cyan?...»_ Vio como uno de ellos asentía. _«¿Acaso tu…?»_

_«Soy lector de mentes»_

Distinguió a la mujer de cabello oscuro luchando desesperadamente contra ese sirviente. «_Ella…Ella ordenó que me encerraran…ese Dost solo quería atraparme por mi don...»_ Recordó todo lo sucedido.

─¿Tu don?─ Preguntó en voz alta. Llamando la atención de los demás.

─Descubriré su "talón de Aquiles"─ Respondió con una sonrisa.

No era solo por ella, si no para vengarse. Se vengaría de ella, por el daño que le causó a ese muchacho; por el daño que le hizo a Cyan.

_«Un punto débil. Ella tiene un punto débil»_ Corrió la manga de su vestido, exponiendo un pequeño tatuaje en su muñeca. _«Bien, __**Kirha**__, muéstrame su punto débil» _La imagen emitió un brillo grisáceo y sus orbes marrones fueron cubiertos por una aureola del mismo color.

Se sorprendió al percibir los pensamientos de aquella muchacha. _«..E-Ella tiene…»_ El tatuaje en su hombro dio un latido._ «…E-Ella tiene un Arcano. Es…Es **La Justicia**__… Y ese Arcano lo poseía…» _La verdad llegó hasta él._ «…¿Gisèle?..»_

Varios escenarios aparecieron en su mente, hasta dar con el que quería.

─…El cuello…─ Musitó al descubrirlo. ─¡Atácala en el cuello! ¡Su punto débil es el cuello!─ Gritó desesperada, rogando a que ese sirviente oyera sus palabras.

_«¡Ethan, hazle caso!»_

Los sables chocaron entre sí, ambos contrincantes se miraron con fijeza, transmitiendo sus sentimientos a través de esta lucha; El sirviente Nightkerville oyó el pensamiento de su hermano y decidió aceptar su consejo. Su mano creó una bola de fuego y se la lanzó a la altura del rostro, como había esperado ella logró esquivarlo fácilmente, y aprovechó su desconcierto para propinarle un certero corte a la altura de la garganta.

Ethan dio una fuerte patada en su cabeza enviándola hacia el barandal del puente, el cual comenzó a romperse a causa del potente impacto. Vio por el rabillo de su ojo que algo se dirigía hacia él y fácilmente lo atrapó entre sus dedos, para luego lanzárselo a Aqua al ver que intentaba levantarse; sonrió al ver como apenas podía distinguirse el mango rojizo de esa cuchilla.

Sintiendo la victoria en el aire, camino hacia ella con tranquilidad, deleitándose al contemplar su expresión desesperada y como la sangre carmín teñía el azul de su vestimenta. Nadie imaginaria que aquel poderoso demonio podía llegar a verse miserable al estar a punto de morir.

Desvaino su sable cuando estuvo a solo un metro de distancia. Vio como Aqua incrustaba las uñas en los escombros e intentaba desesperadamente levantarse, mas la herida abierta de su pierna se lo impedía, junto con la pérdida de sangre por los demás cortes.

─Muere─ Atravesó su garganta con toda su fuerza, asegurándose de haber traspasado por completo la piel.

El cuerpo de la pelinegra se puso tensó y los dedos de sus manos se movieron como si estuvieran desgarrando el aire. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y mientras soltaba el arma se colocó en cuchillas sobre el suelo, para aproximar su rostro y murmurar: ─…Yo maté a Zephira…¿Recuerdas nuestras reglas? Ahora que yo la mate, no serás capaz de encontrarla. Nunca podrás volver verla.

Sus ojos oscuros se vieron cubiertos por un velo de dolor mientras descendían la mirada al suelo, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a descender sin intención de detenerse; sin embargo, ella no era la única que lloraba.

_«…Cyan…»_ Evan desvió la mirada a su amo, al percibir sus emociones. ─..E-Estas llorando…

Alois sujetó con fuerza su mano. ─..Cyan..¿Qué ocurre?

_«…E-Es cálido…c-como la mano de Mary…»_ Las lágrimas continuaron descendiendo. _«..¿Q-Quien acaricia mi mejilla..? Mary…¿D-Donde estas?»_ Abrió su ojo encontrándose con do orbes marrones. _«…N-No…ella ya no está conmigo» _Inclinó su rostro para escupir gran cantidad de sangre. Su garganta dolía, era tan intenso, como si algo estuviera perforándola lentamente. _«…E-Esa sensación…no la quiero, no...Quítenla.…Mary quítala, saca esa sensación de mi…»_

─Cyan…tranquilo, estas a salvo─ Intentó quitar los mechones del lado derecho de su rostro, sin embargo, alguien se lo impidió al sujetarla de la muñeca. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con ese mayordomo de ojos verdes, quien solo negó con la cabeza. –Pero…

─Déjelo como estaba─ Murmuró con tranquilidad. –No sirve de nada─ Un suspiro brotó de sus labios. –Cyan, ¿Puedes oírme?

Sin embargo, no dio alguna clase de respuesta, lo único que hizo fue levantarse del suelo sin la ayuda de nadie, apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y volvió a escupir sangre. La sensación de dolor era insoportable, pero a la vez tan conocido; la cabeza le daba vueltas y no pensaba con claridad, los latidos de su corazón eran apresurados y la sangre escapaba de sus heridas.

_«…D-Deténganlo…»_ Su espalda. El ardor provenía de su espalda. _«…Y-Yo…he...vivido...esto…antes…»_ Y repentinamente, el dolor desapareció. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

El sonido de una carcajada lo devolvió a la realidad. Al levantar el rostro se encontró con la causa de ello; su mayordomo, el más joven de los hermanos, levantaba su sable machado de sangre en señal de triunfo, reía con diversión y a sus pies el cuerpo moribundo de Aqua.

─¿Dónde ha quedado tu honor de demonio? Luchar hasta el último aliento. Yo solo veo que te has resignado y aceptas tu muerte─ Hizo girar entre sus manos la espada. –Bien. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

_«…D-Detente…»_ Tosió un poco. _«…E-Eres mejor que esto..»_ Se horrorizó al ver como la cuchilla terminaba de atravesar la espalda de la pelinegra. Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. _«…E-Era ella…e-ella iba a morir aquí…»_

─Eres una vergüenza para los nuestros─ Retiró su katana. –Ni siquiera, mereces esta muerte─ al terminar de decir esas palabras, pateó el cuerpo del demonio y este cayó al agua, junto con algunos escombros.

Cyan quedó sin aliento ante semejante escena, su mano temblorosa rozó su pecho y sintió los latidos de su corazón. _«…N-No…yo…no...yo no…»_ Apretó los dientes. _«…N-No quería…yo no quería…»._ Y se lanzó a correr con las pocas fuerzas y energías que le quedaban. Vislumbró su daga en el suelo, corrió hacia ella y la tomó.

Ethan desvió la mirada del agua y se encontró con su amo, corriendo velozmente hacia él. ─¿Bocchan?─ Las gotas de sangre descendieron por sus mejillas.

Al estar frente a frente, el mestizo lanzó su daga apuntando al rostro del ojiceleste. Quien sin el mayor esfuerzo, logró esquivar el ataque. _«..¿P-Por qué intentó atacarme?»_

─¡Aqua!─ Al ver que su sirviente se había alejado de ese lugar, corrió hasta el borde e intentó lanzar al agua, sin embargo, su mayordomo lo sujetó con fuerza. ─¡N-No! ¡Aqua!

─¡¿Qué demonios intentaba hacer?!─ Ciel no daba crédito a lo que veía.

─¡Cyan!─ Alois se largó a correr hasta allí y sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver como noble luchaba para liberarse del agarre de su sirviente. –Cyan.

─¡Tranquilícese Bocchan!─ Lo soltó para sujetarlo por los hombros. El mestizo había bajado la mirada cuando comenzó a llorar.

─Ethan─ Posó la mirada sobre su gemelo. ─¿Te encuentras bien?

─Cyan─ Annet esperaba que la mirase. ─Al fin pude volver a verte, pero sobre todo, pude conocer tu verdadero nombre─ La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció al oír los sollozos del muchacho. ─¿Qué sucede?

El mestizo levantó la visto, solo para revelar que su rostro comenzaba a cubrirse de lágrimas. Y se deshizo fácilmente del agarre de su sirviente; el cielo se vio cubierto por un velo oscuro y la lluvia empezó a caer.

─…Y-Yo n-no…soy…una-a persona fuerte…─ Bajó la mirada al suelo. –Aunque me proponga a ser mejorar cada día…siempre me-e muestro so-soberbio…obstinado y egoísta….Y-Y siempre di-digo que…todo lo demás no me importa…─ Incrustó las uñas en su palma. –A fin de cuentas…S-Solo…soy…un niño de pecho, que no puede hacer nada por sí mismo….

─Cyan─ Ethan intentó calmarlo, pero la mirada de su hermano sobre él se lo impidió.

─…E-En todo…este tiempo…m-me propuse a saldar las cu-cuentas con-n to-todos los q-que me habían las-lastimado en el pasado…p-pero…─ Levantó la mirada y las lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas, además de que un sonrojo se posó sobre ellas. ─¡P-Pero re-recordé a Mary…al ve-er los ojos de Aqua!─ Sollozó con fuerza. –Los ojos lleno de dolor…por perder a quien amaba…

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. La mezcla de dolor y melancolía en la voz del conde Nightkerville era realmente lamentable; la imagen que reflejaba en esos momentos era la de un niño pequeño. Un niño que habia perdido a sus padres y temía quedarse solo.

–C-Creí q-que…mi obligación era vivir solo…y-y…cumplir esa promesa…Q-Que….trataría de salvar a todos…sin juzgarlos y dando todo de mi…P-Pero…¡No puedo hacerlo solo! N-No puedo….─ Cayó al suelo de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con el ante brazo. ─…T-Te extraño Mary….T-Te extraño─ Las lágrimas cristalinas se combinaron con las carmesí. ─…P-Per-Perdóname…p-por fa-favor…

Ethan caminó hasta Cyan y se colocó a su nivel. Posó ambas manos en sus hombros, dando un pequeño apretón al final. –Todo está bien─ El mestizo levantó la mirada. –Estoy seguro de que ella está orgullosa de ti, como todos nosotros─ Finalizó con una tierna sonrisa.

_«Creo que…Deberíamos darles algo de privacidad»_ Manifestó en la mente de todos. _«No deben de preocuparse..Ellos estarán bien»_ Se quitó el saco negro para colocarlo sobre la cabeza de la castaña. ─Será mejor adelantarnos.

Annet se sorprendió por aquella acción, lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era su salud. Sin embargo, decidió, no muy convencida, acceder al pedido de ese demonio; los dos condes no estaban muy seguros de que fuera lo correcto, pero, solo por esta vez, aceptarían el pedido del ojiverde. Con un simple gesto, sus mayordomos lo siguieron de cerca.

_«..¿P-Por qué se van…?» _Su mirada volvió a centrarse en su mayordomo. _«¿Por qué hace todo esto?» _Sus mejillas se sonrosaron al sentir que le acariciaban el rostro. ─¿P-Por qué.

─¿Por qué, que Bocchan?─ Colocó las manos por debajo de sus brazos y lo ayudó a levantarse. Uno de sus brazos envolvió su cintura para no soltarlo.

─…¿..P-Por qu-qué…me ayudas…? C-Creí…q-que…me…odiabas…─ Replicó bajando la mirada. Estaba comenzando a sentirse cansado.

Ethan apretó los labios, sabía que esta conversación llegaría en cualquier momento y aun no se sentía preparado para ello, sin embargo, ver el rostro de Cyan quitó todas sus dudas.

Tragó pesadamente. –…No te odio…pero, nuestra relación es extraña…y aunque diga que te odio…─ Lo abrazó posesivamente y con una de sus manos rozó su cabello. –Siempre estaré para ti…No importa nada…yo definitivamente…volveré siempre a ti…─ Murmuró contra su oído.

_«..Ethan…»_ Su ojo se empañó de lágrimas. _«..T-Te lo suplicó…ahora…n-no me dejes caer solo…»_ Con su mano sujetó la camisa de él. _«…C-Cae conmigo…u-ustedes dos…por favor…ca-caigan conmigo…»_

Con sus dedos le sujetó la barbilla para así verle el rostro. –Ya basta de lágrimas, no sirve de nada llorar─ Le ofreció una sonrisa.

Ethan se separó lentamente de su amo pero su mano derecha sostenía la ajena; aunque no fuera mucho, ese pequeño gesto era suficiente para demostrarle que no estaba solo. Internamente, Cyan se mostró agradecido por ello y dejo que su mayordomo lo guiase, y al momento de mirar brevemente al cielo, una imagen conocida por ambos apareció en su mente.

Se detuvo abruptamente y se soltó del agarre, para luego llamar a su mayordomo. –Ethan, mírame.

Y al hacerlo, el demonio de ojos celestes se encontró con un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda, causando que su rostro se inclinara hacia ese costado debido al impacto. Comenzó a sentir el malestar y como un calor se asentaba en aquella zona, parpadeó sorprendido y trató de encontrar entender lo que estaba sucediendo; rápidamente, desvió la mirada hacia el mestizo, encontrándose con una sonrisa divertida. Una sonrisa repleta de rasguños y manchas de sangre seca.

─Ahora….estamos…a…mano─ Murmuró y su cuerpo cedió. Si no fuera porque su sirviente atrapó entre sus brazos, probablemente hubiera caído al suelo.

_«Si que eres una molestia»_ Pensó para sí mientras tomaba en brazos al muchacho, para luego ubicarlo sobre su espalda. _«Pero, eres una molestia de la que me he acostumbrado» _Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió a la mansión para que curasen las heridas de su amo.

.

.

Al llegar el medio día, el conde Phantomhive le ofreció a la muchacha un medio para volver a su hogar, y sintiéndose un tanto incomoda terminó aceptando.

La joven de cabellos marrón sonrió a los gemelos. Aquellos hermanos le inspiraban confianza y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que podía llegar a creer en ellos.

─Esperamos que tu viaje sea placentero.

─Sería un lindo detalle si vinieras a visitarnos, después de todo, eres amiga de la familia. Las puertas de la mansión Nightkerville están abiertas para ti─ Completó el mayor.

─En verdad se los agradezco─ Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí. –Han sido muy amables conmigo, y siendo sincera, creo que no lo merezco. Solo les he causado problemas.

─No ha sido nada grave, además, así es nuestra vida. Peligrosa y entretenida, y todo gracias a Bocchan.

─Pero─ El sirviente ojiceleste posó sus dedos sobre los labios de la morena.

─No tienes porque sentirte culpable, sabes que Bocchan no se ha enojado, ni nada por el estilo.

─Además─ Quitó la mano de su hermano de la joven. –El estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarla─ Mencionó con una sonrisa. –Pero siendo sincero─ Aproximó su rostro hasta el oído de Annet. –_Las únicas personas que están molestan con usted son solo dos. Y es normal, en ocasiones los celos enceguecen al más confiado_─ Terminó de murmuró con un guiño coqueto. –Por lo que, quite ese ceño fruncido, una bella dama debe sonreír.

─Que encantador eres hermanito.

─Lo sé, mis padres se esforzaron en hacerme de esa manera.

─¡Ash, que asco! ¡Imágenes feas, feas, feas!─ Se cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

Tanto Evan como Annet rieron ante la exagerada reacción del ojiceleste, quien continuaba quejándose sobre un trauma psicológico para toda su existencia.

No muy lejos de esa escena, el servidor más joven de la reina Victoria contemplaba atentamente lo sucedido y no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿Ese par realmente eran demonios? Sus actitudes, su manera y modo de hablar, incluso su comportamiento entre otros presentes, era demasiado normal. Demasiado humano; ni siquiera su mayordomo osaba a comportarse de esa manera.

Un suspiro broto de sus labios. De todas formas, una posible amenaza a Londres había sido detenida y ahora, lo más importante era detener al responsable de los asesinatos, o en caso contrario a los culpables. Sin embargo, no podía negar que desde la llegada de ese conde atrevido, su vida cambió bastante.

─Bueno, creo que es momento de irme─ Dijo al momento de detener su risa.

─¿Tan pronto? Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo─ Estuvo a punto de convencerla para que no se fuera, pero al recibir un deslumbramiento por parte de su hermano, optó por guardar silencio.

─S-Si, es lo mejor. Debo volver a casa de mi tía, lo más probable es que ella se encuentre preocupada por mi─ Notó la presencia de los dos aristócratas y decidida se les aproximo. –Earl Phantomhive, Earl Trancy, les agradezco haberme salvado. Estoy en deuda con ambas familias─ Se inclinó delante de ellos en señal de respeto.

─No deberías agradecernos a nosotros. No fuimos alguno de nosotros lo que te ha salvado la vida─ Replicó con desdén. –Aquella persona se encuentra recuperándose en la habitación.

─A-Aun así...

─No es necesario agradecernos, nuestro deber es proteger Londres y eso fue lo que hicimos─ Ultimó cortante.

─Y-Ya veo─ Bajó la mirada al suelo. Deseaba que en ese momento apareciera el muchacho que la había salvado varias veces, solo para despedirse.

─Tanaka─ Llamó a su mayordomo mayor. –Asegúrate que la señorita McCarney llegue a salvo al puerto─ Ordenó y su sirviente asintió a su pedido.

─Nosotros podríamos llevarla─ Ethan infló las mejillas. «_No entiendo porque ahora ellos intentan ser amables, si solo falta que le ladren a Annet»_

_«Agradezcamos que no tienen rabia»_

─B-Bueno, creo que─ Aclaró su garganta. –E-Es un adiós─ El funcionario más antiguo abrió la puerta del carruaje. –Deseo con todo el corazón volver a verlos en el futuro.

_«Que oración más acertada__»_ –Esperamos lo mismo, señorita.

_«Creo que nunca imaginaria que está en lo cierto» _–Fue un placer pasar el rato con usted.

Annet sonrió por última vez para luego darles la espalda y dirigirse hacia el carruaje, a pesar de sentir cierta incomodidad en su pecho. Hubiera dado todo por ver aunque una vez más el joven Nightkerville, a él quien le debía su vida, que sin conocerla la protegió y cuido como si fuera parte de su familia; un suspiro escapó. Al menos tuvo el honor de conocer a un muchacho como él.

De pronto, un brusco sonido hizo acto de presencia.

─¡Chotto matte!─ Una voz juvenil exclamó. ─¡Annet espera por favor!

La joven se detuvo abruptamente y al momento de mirar en dirección de la voz los latidos de su corazón aumentaron, además de que un suave sonrojo se posó en su rostro.

─C-Cyan.

─¡N-No te-e vayas aún!─ Gritó con desesperación al momento en que se alejaba de la entrada y, con demasiado esfuerzo, se encaminaba hacia ella.

El conde de diecisiete años no estaba en buenas condiciones. Solo llevaba una camisa arrugada y los pantalones a la rodilla, sus botas cortas a medio atar y el cabello totalmente despeinado, pero ello no era lo llamativo, si no la cantidad de vendajes que cubría tanto su cabeza como su cuello y brazos.

Al pasar corriendo donde se encontraban los condes, su pies se enredaron y terminó perdiendo el equilibrio, si no fuese porque el mayordomo Phantomhive lo sujetó a tiempo habría terminado estrellándose contra el suelo.

─¿Se encuentra bien?─ Preguntó con voz suave.

─S-Si─ Solo atinó a responder. Con ayuda de aquel demonio de ojos carmesí logró ponerse de pie. –G-Gracias...Sebastián.

─Cyan, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando en la habitación y…─ Alois estiro una mano hacia él, pero Cyan decidió no prestarle importancia.

─A-Ahora no.

─¡Nightkerville, deberías están en reposo y no deambulando por los alrededores!─ Ciel había perdido los estribos. Se suponía que ese muchacho debía de recuperarse, luego de semejante pelea.

─G-Guarda silencio, no es c-contigo el asunto─ Lo fulminó con la mirada para luego centrarse en la muchacha. –Annet.

─C-Cyan…¿Q-Que haces aquí? Deberías estar en reposo, recuperándote─ La preocupación se vio reflejada en su rostro.

─I-Ibas a-a ir-irte….sin despedirte….de mí─ De manera lenta se encaminó a ella. –Q-Que la dama en peligro no se despida del príncipe azul es cruel.

─L-Lo lamento, pero, supuse que debías descansar y-y, verte en ese estado, me destrozó el corazón─ Sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas. –P-Porque en parte es mi culpa, lo siento─ Bajó la mirada al suelo. –L-Lo siento por causarle muchos problemas Earl Nightkerville.

─Tienes razón, y además, no te perdono─ Annet cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba como sus pasos se acercaban. –N-No te perdono, y nunca te perdonaré─ Sintió dos dedos sostener su barbilla, los cuales le obligaron a levantar su rostro. –No te perdonaré que me llames por mi título─ Mencionó con una gran sonrisa.

─C-Cyan.

Tomó un poco de aire para después decir: ─No odie conocerte, porque ha sido lo más interesante desde que llegué aquí. No odie salvarte, porque lo he decidido por mí mismo. Tampoco he odiado darte mi protección, porque sentía que era lo correcto. Lo único que odio es despedirme de ti─ Bajo su mano. –Pero tengo la esperanza de que te volveré a ver. ¿No lo crees?

Las mejillas de Annet se sonrojaron.

─Y para que confíes en esta promesa, quiero darte esto─ Del bolsillo de su camisa saco un delicado obsequio. –Cuando vuelvas a encontrarme, lo devolverás, ¿De acuerdo?

Cyan acomodó con cuidado sobre el cuello de la joven un collar plateado, al terminar su tarea le sonrió. Annet parpadeó sorprendida para luego, con el rostro sonrojado, desviar la mirada a su regalo; la cadena era en tonos plateados y parecía brillar con intensidad, mientras que el dije entrelazado a ella era bastante particular. Una piedra de color azul oscuro.

─¿E-Es un zafiro?

–No, no es un zafiro. Es una gema especial. Se la llama _"Anima"_ y es única, no muchos humanos pueden conseguirla, debes de sentirte orgullosa.

─G-Gracias─ Sujetó entre sus dedos la gema. –Lo cuidaré mucho.

─Eso espero, porque cuando menos lo esperes─ La señaló. –Nos volveremos a encontrar.

─S-Si─ Llevó las manos a su pecho. Estaba segura de que se volverían a encontrar. Tal vez, en un futuro cercano.

Aquel pensamiento era todo lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse. Pero ello no fue lo único que ocupó su mente; si esta era su despedida, debía tomar todo el valor que tenia y hacer aquello que tanto deseaba. Ser completamente honesta en cuanto sus sentimientos.

─No me olvides.

─S-Si─ Sonrió a pesar de que su rostro estaba repleto de lagrimas. –N-No pienso olvidarte─ Apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Cyan. ─Jamás lo haré─ Al terminar de decir aquella frase, hizo lo que tanto había deseado. Lo beso por última vez.

___«_Oh. Eso no me lo esperaba_»_ Pensó el gemelo mayor mientras sonreía al ver el atrevido movimiento de la muchacha.

___«_Siento malas vibras_»_ Se mordió la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. Ver las expresiones de sorpresa por parte de los demás presentes era una delicia. O al menos eso creía el ojiceleste.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de sus mayordomos, el joven Nightkerville no podía salir del asombro, de hecho, nunca se imagino que Annet lo besaría delante de tantas personas. Ese último pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara. ¿Se sentía avergonzado porque lo estaba observando? Tal vez un poco, pero, eso no era lo importante ahora.

Con gran esfuerzo, y olvidándose de su reciente vergüenza, posó sus manos en los brazos de ella y lentamente comenzó a empujarla, haciéndole saber de alguna manera que debían separarse. La castaña pareció entender su mensaje y muy a su pesar, se separó del aristócrata.

─L-Lo siento─ Murmuró al recuperar el aliento. –N-No debí hacerlo…

─¡N-No e-está bien!─ Movió sus manos nerviosamente, ignorando las punzadas de dolor. –N-No te di-disculpes…E-Esta bien…─ Bajó la mirada al suelo. –E-Es extraño…G-Ge-Generalmente, s-soy yo qu-quien besa a la otra pe-persona…─ Admitió con vergüenza.

─Como en el castillo─ Rió por lo bajo al percatarse del rubor en el rostro del muchacho. –F-Fue una bella introducción.

─G-Gomen─ Jugueteó con sus dedos. ─¿P-Puedo preguntar el por qué?

─Puedes asumirlo─ Cyan levantó la vista. –C-Creo que, tienes una leve idea.

─Annet, yo, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. Lo siento.

___«_Sabes que es lo mejor Cyani-Cyan_»_ Reprimió el deseo de asesinar a Ethan por llamarlo de esa manera.

___«_Recuerda la promesa, y las reglas que inventamos_»_

─D-Descuida, sabía que sería imposible. Obviando el hecho de quien eres─ Dijo esperando que entendiera el doble sentido de su frase. –P-Pero, me alegro haber podido ser honesta.

─Y aprecio eso─ Tomó sus manos y le dio a ambas un pequeño apretón. –En verdad lo aprecio.

─Dime algo, ¿No hubiera tenido oportunidad, verdad?─ Preguntó en un murmullo.

─Me temo que no, porque─ Se paró de puntas de pies y murmuró en su oído. –_Mi corazón pertenece a un niño demasiado terco y obstinado. Para él será todo mi amor, ahora y siempre._

La castaña parpadeó por un momento. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Al ver que el noble se alejó de ella y le obsequiaba una dulce sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por conocer la identidad de esa persona. Por in breve instante, desvió la mirada hacia los demonios gemelos y ambos le sonrieron divertidos para luego, sin deshacerse de sus expresiones, revolear los ojos en una dirección; "apuntando" hacia uno de los nobles.

___«_Lo entiendo_»_ Pensó con tristeza. «_¿No puede cambiarse, verdad?__»_ Los hermanos Wilson negaron con la cabeza._«_Al menos, tengo el consuelo de que lo intente, aunque no haya traído los resultados que esperaba_»_

─Annet─ Con suavidad y ternura pronunció su nombre. –Ya es hora─ Estiró su mano derecha hacia ella.

─S-Si─ _«__Es hora de decirte adiós__»_

La ayudo a subirse al carruaje y beso su mejilla izquierda para después cerrar la puerta. Hizo señales al cochero para que emprendiera el viaje, y sin deshacerse de su sonrisa observó con tristeza como aquella muchacha se alejaba de su vida; al menos por el momento.

─¡Arrivederci!─ Vio como ella se despedía de la ventana del carruaje.

─¡Arrivederci!─ Se despidió con la mano y gritó. ─¡Fai un buon viaggio!

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios al recordar como terminaría todo, sin embargo, no podía evitar no sentir incomodidad e incluso algo de melancolía, pero se recordó que las cosas debían ser así. Y de repente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

─¿Ahora es el momento donde me regañan y me deja en penitencia por el resto de mi existencia?─ Preguntó en tono burlesco.

─Podría decirse.

─Oww. No se preocupe Bocchan, volverá a encontrarse con Annet, estoy seguro─ Con una sonrisa en el rostro le revolvió el cabello. –El tiempo pasa rápido para nosotros, cuando menos lo esperes…

─S-Si, lo sé.

─Eso me recuerda─ De uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco saco un rollo de papel. –Debo agregar otro nombre.

─C-Como sea…─ Dio media vuelta y, con ayuda del gemelo mayor, se encaminó hacia el interior de la mansión.

─C-Cyan─ Alois lo miró con preocupación. ─Sigo creyendo que no debiste haberte levantado, podrías empeorar.

─Daijoubu ka─ Replicó con una sonrisa. ─E-Estoy bien-n, no-o debes de preocu….─ Fue interrumpido por un estornudo. –…Pado…─ Completó con voz ronca.

─Parece que vas a enfermarte.

─No me digas─ Replicó con sarcasmo.

─Bien, no se lo diré Danna-sama─ Continuó con la broma.

─¡Y listo! Otro nombre agregado─ Enrolló el papel blanco luego de terminar con su tarea.

─¿Qué es eso?─ Preguntó Ciel al sentir curiosidad por ese papel.

─¿Esto?─ Sonrió. –Es una lista con toooodos los nombres de quienes tuvieron algo con Bocchan, ya sea un beso, un abrazo e inclusive una noche salvaje de amor─ Declaró con voz romántica y melosa.

─¡¿Q-Que tú tienes que?!─ Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse. ¿Cuántas veces había ocurrido en un solo día?

─Una lista. Me divierto mucho anotando estas cosas.

─N-Ni q-que sup-pieras tanto de mí─ Replicó teniendo la leve esperanza de que su mayordomo estuviera mintiendo.

─Me temo que si Cyani-Cyan─ Sonrió aun mas al ver el pequeño tic en ojo del noble. –Y si no me crees, mira por ti mismo─ Quitó el lazó del papel y dejo que éste se desenvolviera solo.

Parte del pergamino se estrelló contra el suelo y comenzó a rodar mientras se desenredaba en cada giro, sin embargo, el papel parecía ser extenso. Se podría decir, que alrededor de los cinco metros de distancia el pergamino se detuvo.

─…Hay nombres en él…─ Murmuró Ciel. No creyendo que fueran ciertas las palabras del ojiceleste.

─¡Pues claro!─ Sonrió ante el sonrojo de su amo. –Ya lo he dicho…Son todos, todos, todos, todos y todos─ Tomó un poco de aire. –Los nombres de las personas con quien estuvo Cyan.

─¡Ethan t-te vo-oy a-a matar!

─¡No, soy muy joven!─ Exclamó con una voz un tanto afinada y chillona. Sin perder más el tiempo, se largó a correr.

A pesar de su mal estado, Cyan podía aniquilar a su mayordomo en cuestión de segundos, por esa razón el muy cobarde decidió largarse a correr. ¡Pero aun así lo atraparía!

Evan suspiró. Lastimado o no, su amo no descansaría hasta cumplir su objetivo.

Aunque eso implique salir lastimado, o incluso que su vida correr peligro de muerte.

.

.

Sus ojos cobalto se mantuvieron fijos en la gigantesca y destruida mansión mientras que una sonrisa se posaba en su faz, nunca espero que la vivienda estuviera en tales condiciones. ¿Acaso esos demonios no podía refaccionarla como es debido?, parecía que no, porque a simple vista, la finca Nightkerville era una pocilga en toda la palabra. Era una imagen totalmente deplorable.

Había sido testigo de toda la lucha, sin embargo, decidió no intervenir, al menos no por ahora; y parecía ser, que alguien más tenía planeado hacer lo mismo.

─No esperaba encontrarte aquí, me sorprendes─ Murmuró al sentir una presencia conocida. ─Aun no entiendo como Cyan puede habitar en un lugar como este─ Sus uñas se incrustaron sobre la rama en la que se encontraba sentada. ─Pero, no me sorprende, ya sabemos cómo es respecto a las posesiones familiares.

El techo destruido, las paredes cubiertas por las marcas de fuego y el hollín, agujeros, escombros a los alrededores; era imposible creer que un noble habitara allí, siendo mas precisos, uno de los servidores más leales de la reina.

─No te comprendo. Me pediste, no, más bien me ordenas que buscara a Cyan y…

─¿Qué me cuestionas?─ La interrumpió de manera brusca. Su semblante serio era aterrador, sin embargo, la sensualidad de su voz era cautivadora.

─Si me dejaras explicarte lo sabrías─ Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho. ─Iré directo al grano, ¿Qué haces aquí?

─No confió en ti.

─No confías en nadie─ Replicó con burla.

─No estás aquí para hacer juicio de valor hacia mi persona, tu deber es cumplir mis órdenes y lo sabes─ Una sonrisa sádica apareció al "ver" lo que ella diría. ─No Darla, no vine hasta aquí para interferir en tu misión, solo soy un humilde observador.

─Espero que así sea─ Con un grácil salto aterrizo en el suelo. ─¿Piensas hacerle saber que estas aquí?

─No es conveniente que lo sepa─ Sus manos sujetaron el collar que rodeaba su cuello ─Cyan no debe saber que estoy en Londres. No todavía.

─A veces me pregunto que estas planeando, mejor dicho, que traman ustedes dos─ Murmuró cerrando los ojos ─Porque yo sé, que ambos esconden algo y muy importante─ Aunque no estuviera viéndolo, imaginaba que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro ─Muchas veces he creído que podía entenderte, sin embargo, esas suposiciones mías desaparecen al ver que haces lo que no espero y termino en el desconcierto total─ Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la cercanía de ese demonio.

─Es mejor así─ Musitó contra su oído ─Mientras nadie pueda comprender mi manera de jugar, yo me podré divertir.

─Y lo peor, es que─ Dio media vuelta y lo miro fijamente a los ojos ─No comprendo porque me uní a ti─ Al ver esos orbes bicolor sintió que un escalofrió recorría su espinal dorsal.

─Porque sabes que salvaré a Cyan─ Respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

─Matando su espíritu.

─Sabíamos que en un momento ocurriría, merece saber la verdad y si ello provoca su muerte, que así sea─ Ultimó de manera cortante. Ese innecesario cuestionamiento le irritaba.

─¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Planeamos salvar a Cyan y tu solo quieres que muera! ¡Terminará suicidándose a causa de tanto dolor y lo sabes! ¡Lo hemos visto!─ Tragó pesadamente al recordar esas imágenes ─En cinco meses para ser exactos, esta locura comenzará, junto a ella, el final. No podemos permitir que ocurra.

─La muerte también trae la libertad.

─Sabes que no es cierto, sabes que si muere, es nuestro fin─ Apretó los puños con fuerza ─Cyan es mucho más importante en el infierno que tu.

─No pienso seguir con esto.

─¡_Gabriel_!─ Lo tomó de la muñeca para que así pudiera verlo al rostro ─Si cumples con la visión que vimos, será el final para todos, nos están condenando por cumplir tus objetivos─ Incrustó sus uñas en la pálida piel ─Tenemos tres posibles finales y en dos de ellos, Cyan se muere ¡Y todos ustedes serán los culpables!

─Perdóname por diferir con sus suposiciones, pero yo no soy quien matará a Cyan─ Se soltó de ella y su mirada cambia a carmesí ─Si no su padre.

─Lo hizo por protección─ Murmuró con inseguridad.

─¿De verdad? Que desconsiderado soy, no sabía que ese maldito bastardo cometió todos esos actos solo para proteger a Cyan, que cruel de mi parte por juzgar el amor de un padre por su hijo─ Manifestó con furia ─Define el concepto de protección.

─Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

─No sabía que _borrarle los recuerdos _a alguien era una manera de protección─ Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro ─¡Merece un reconocimiento al padre del milenio!─ Declaró con sarcasmo ─Pero aun así, se muy bien cuales serán mis próximos pasos.

─¿Acaso te olvidas de esa profecía? ¡La visión que ambos tuvimos! ¡O tú matas a Cyan o te mata a ti, solo para defender a su padre! ¿Tienes planeado cumplirla? Porque si es así─ Hizo aparecer tres cadenas oscuras, las cuales apuntaban al joven demonio ─Te destruiré con mis propias manos.

─Te mataría antes de que intentaras algo, no te conviene enfrentarte a mí.

─No me subestimes Gabriel.

─Oh no Darla, será mejor que tú no me subestimes.

La tensión entre ambos era notoria. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el otro, esperando el momento adecuado para defenderse o atacar si era necesario.

─Recapacítalo, eres el hermano mayor de Cyan, debes protegerlo. ¿Mataras a alguien de tu propia familia?

─Corrección, a mi única familia, mis padres están muertos para mí─ Replicó con un profundo odio en su voz ─Pero, si la muerte de Cyan es necesaria para los nuestros, tendrá que cumplirse.

─¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo harás? ¿Acaso no amas a Cyan como para ayudarme a salvarlo?─ observó de manera suplicante mas no obtuvo una respuesta ─¡Di algo Gabriel!

─El lazo que me une a Cyan, es más espeso que la sangre.

─¿Y por esa razón, decides acabar con su vida?

─Somos demonios, los sentimientos no existen entre nosotros.

─Ya veo, entonces, eso demuestra que soy mejor que tu─ Siseó mientras miraba con repulsión al demonio. Ella no sabía muy bien si sentía odio o asco por él.

─Cree lo que desees─ Comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque ─Te recomiendo que te alejes de aquí, en exactamente dos minutos y trece segundos, saldrá al jardín un demonio que habita en la mansión y si te ve, creerá que eres una enemiga.

─Gabriel. Y yo te recomiendo que no hagas alguna imprudencia.

─Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, pero antes─ Tomó una pequeña respiración ─ No son tres posibles futuros, existe una más, que nadie merece siquiera saber de su existencia. Sin embargo, me aseguraré personalmente a que ello no se cumpla─ Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

La pelirroja contempló a su acompañante hasta que no pude sentir su presencia y un suspiro cansado brotó de sus labios rosados, su cuerpo cedió y terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Aquello simplemente no podía suceder, sin embargo, las palabras de Gabriel aun resonaban en su cabeza y los borrosos fragmentos de visiones ahora tenían un sentido. Lamentablemente se estaba agotando el tiempo, no solo para ellos, si no para la vida misma.

─Descubra o no la verdad, Cyan nos matará a todos nosotros si no intervenimos─ Murmuró entre sollozos ─Me odiará…m-me odiará al saber que le mentí…Nos odiará a todos.

Se abrazo a si misma mientras una lagrima solitaria descendía por su mejilla. Su mente la traiciono y termino jugándole una mala pasada, creando imágenes de las posibles situaciones en las que se enfrentaría, pero su único consuelo era que, aun tenía tiempo.

─…Cyan…¿Q-Que harás cuando descubras─ Trago pesadamente ─…_Cuando descubras que tu vida es una mentira_….─ Llevo las manos a su pecho ─…Quienes tú creías que eran buenos, solo te están utilizando…─ su voz se quebró a la mitad de la frase. ─¿Nos mataras a todos, verdad?...

.

.

─¿Está dormido?─ Preguntó sin despegar su mirada del dibujo que hacia sobre el papel blanco.

─Aun no ha recuperado sus fuerzas, por lo que descansará por quien sabe cuánto tiempo─ Se sentó en el borde de la cama. –No puedo aceptar que hayas hecho un cambio tan brusco.

─Pero fue para bien y lo sabes─ Los trazos en la hoja si hicieron con más fuerza. –Y no estoy arrepentido de ello.

─Traerá consecuencias en el futuro.

─Sigo sosteniendo que todo fue para bien.

─¿Tuyo o de Cyan?

─Para Cyan─ Sus ojos celestes se posaron en su hermano. ─¿Acaso dudas de ello?

─Nunca he dicho semejante cosa─ Dejo sobre las sabanas las gafas que usaba, se cruzó de piernas y sonrió. –Sabes que yo también hubiera asesinado a esa maldita, sin embargo, priorice las posibles consecuencias de esa acción. A diferencia tuya.

─Al menos no soy el único que cometió una imprudencia─ Su mano se detuvo. –Bocchan se relacionó con personas que no debería. Y no solo eso, le obsequio algo y juntos crearon una promesa de un posible reencuentro─ Cayó hacia atrás mirando al techo de la habitación. ─¿Qué fue peor? ¿Su accionar o el mío?

─Sabes que ambos, pero, Danna-sama se aseguro de que los hechos continuaran su curso─ Llevó la mano a la altura de su pecho. –Ese fue el motivo del obsequio.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se colocó sobre uno de sus costados, haciendo frente a su gemelo. ─Le obsequió la llamada _"piedra del silencio"._

─Me he dado cuenta. Esa piedra tiene la habilidad de matar a un ser humano en el momento que se le haya indicado, su primer dueño ordena a la piedra poseer el alma humano y convertir al portador en demonio─ Suspiró. –Incluso si la fecha de muerte del humano es cercana, la piedra es capaz de evitar ese pronto fallecimiento y cumplir con su objetivo.

─Sí, es verdad. Los juguetes de los Arcanos son impresionantes─ Llevó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. –Eso quiere decir, que Cyan evitó la muerte de Annet, con el fin de que ocurra cuando corresponda─ Su hermano asintió. –Vaya, ese niño siempre me sorprende.

─Quien me sorprende a mi eres tú, ¿No era que odiabas a tu amo?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y en un suave murmullo respondió: ─No es importante.

─Me lo imaginaba.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, sin embargo, el menor de ellos se encargaría de destruirlo. Con un ágil salto se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia su hermano, quien al notar esa acción solo mantuvo su mirada fija en él, hasta quedar a separados por una corta distancia. Ethan movió sus manos para sujetar el rostro de su hermano.

─¿Sabes lo que realmente significa todo esto, verdad?─ Preguntó en voz baja, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él.

─Si─ Respondió en el mismo tono. –Se acerca la fecha─ Cerró sus ojos. –Se acerca la luna roja.

─Y con ella, la muerte de Cyan.

─A causa nuestra─ Completó por él. –Porque nosotros somos el motivo por el que Cyan morirá.

─Sí, nosotros mataremos a nuestro amo muy pronto. Seremos traidores─ Sus pulgares rozaron con ternura la faz de su hermano. –Pero, hasta ese día, continuaremos con esta farsa─ Una de sus manos descendió y acarició la garganta de Evan. –Tú y yo, muy pronto, dejaremos de parecernos a ellos…

Los ojos verdes se revelaron para encontrarse con dos orbes color cielo. –La mentira acabará pronto.

_«S-Si…junto con la vida de Cyan…» _Acercó su rostro hasta que solo una pequeña distancia los separaba a ambos. –Nos mancharemos con la sangre de nuestro amo─ Sus labios se posaron muy cerca de los labios ajenos. ─Nadie impedirá esa tragedia.

─Y como consecuencia, perderemos a Cyan para siempre.

─La idea de ser pecador no es tan mala.

─Tienes razón─ Sus brazos envolvieron el cuerpo del pelinegro. –Si eso significa evitar nuestra tragedia, está bien─ Enredó los dedos en el cabello negro. –Luego de la esperanza, llega la locura.

Rió por lo bajo y abrazó a su hermano por la espalda. –Entonces caeremos juntos en la locura….

Las velas que iluminaban la habitación se apagaron abruptamente, pero una de ellas cayó encima de aquel papel, consumiendo el dibujo lentamente; una mariposa negra, envuelta por cadenas plateadas, era consumida por una pequeña llama.

─Podemos retrasarlo, pero lo inevitable es inevitable, aun si intentamos impedirlo con desesperación, ¿Verdad Onii-san?

El silencio reinó en el lugar, acompañado por la repentina sensación de frio en el ambiente.

Ya habían tomado una decisión.

Y no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Fiuuu...Hasta que termino este capi...

Espero...(mejor esta vez no prometo nada..) poder actualizar mas seguido...Solo espero..n.n.

Ojala les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado..Personalmente, a mi me gusto...¡Por fin pude escribir el lado Psicópata/Yangire de Cyan! *u*..Misión cumplida para mi...

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
